El Quinto Elegido
by Saito Ryuzaki
Summary: ¡Capítulo 20! La familia de Sakura sufre un cambio radical en siete años, el momento en que se libre una gran batalla que involucrará el despertar del quinto se acerca... y todos se reúnen.
1. En un Sábado

_**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**_

_**"En un Sábado"**_

Un perfecto sábado, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, la brisa es cálida,……..Es perfecto, ……..Bueno casi perfecto ……………..

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

- "¡Voy a llegar tarde!"- la joven se levantó en un salto de la cama -¡"No puede ser!, Tomoyo me va a matar"- ropa, zapatos, toda clase de cosas volaron en medio de la gran habitación.

A pesar de que era una mansión bastante grande, desde el comedor se podía escuchar el escándalo de la joven.

-"Rayos, siempre es lo mismo con ella"- balbuceaba el apuesto joven listo para desayunar con otras dos personas,…el hombre y la mujer que estaban a su lado mostraban una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que "algunas cosas nunca cambian".

La atolondrada muchacha bajó a toda velocidad y se encontró con su familia ya reunida.

-"Oye cuando vas a aprender que la gente decente no se comporta como un monstruo".

-"¡Hermano!"- la chica dejaba ver un aire ofendido... Aunque su semblante cambio en cuestión de segundos - "buenos días papá, buenos días mamá... - saludaba a sus padres, luego se dirigió a la fotografía de una bella mujer que se encontraba en la mesa - "Buenos días a ti también mami".

-"Buenos días Sakura"

-"Buenos días hija, parece que se te hizo un poco tarde….Tomoyo se fue hace mucho"- afirmaba la mujer.

-"Si, lo sé, ayer me dijo que se adelantaría así que me voy antes que se me haga más tarde"

-"¿Vas a desayunar?"

-"No… pero no te preocupes, desayunaré algo allá"

Como un relámpago la chica tomó sus cosas, le propino un beso en la mejilla a su madre y un pequeño abrazo a su padre, corrió buscando la salida mientras le decía adiós con la mano a su hermano.

A punto de llegar al portón de la gran mansión una voz infantil evitó que saliera.

Una niña de largos cabellos negros ondulados, hermosos ojos café claro, que mostraban una gran inocencia y bondad se acercaba a la joven aun bostezando -"¿Adónde vas? Hoy no hay escuela…. Es sábado".

Sakura se inclinó frente a la pequeña y le acarició la cabeza.

- "Lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas para mi ingreso a la universidad"

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó con inocencia.

- "Lo siento Yui, creo que Tomoyo y yo estaremos muy ocupadas para poder cuidar de ti"

La niña de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años se entristeció ante sus palabras.

- "Pero no te pongas triste, te prometo que en cuanto Tomoyo y yo terminemos nuestros asuntos vendremos por ti para dar un pequeño paseo …¿de acuerdo?".

El rostro de la niña se iluminó ante las palabras de uno sus hermanos mayores

-"Entonces es una promesa".

-"Claro que sí".

- "Sakura…¿qué no te habías ido ya?- preguntó su madre que se había acercado al jardín buscando a la niña.

- "Lo que pasa es que Yui quería acompañarme a la universidad pero ya le prometí que saldríamos a dar un paseo mas tarde"- observó su reloj – "¡Hay no, es muy tarde!"- corrió con desesperación hacia la salida-.

- "¡Cuídate!"- gritó la bella mujer desde el portón con la pequeña en brazos- "Bueno…. Creo que es hora del baño"- replicó, posando los ojos sobre su hija.

Parecía que a Yui acababan de sentenciarle él más horrible de los suplicios.

- "¿Baño?, No, no, no, no me gusta esa palabra".

Sonomi pareció muy divertida ante la expresión de terror de su pequeña hija.

- "A mí tampoco me gusta, pero si no te bañas no podrás ir a ese hermoso paseo que té prometió tu hermana".

- "Eso no es justo, pero si ayer me bañe"- se podía notar el semblante berrinchudo.

Su madre esbozó una gran sonrisa, sin duda Yui se parecía mucho a Touya cuando se enfadaba.

-"Vamos ya no protestes tanto"- empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa- "sabes que aunque lo niegues termina por encantarte jugar con las burbujas del baño".

- "Esta bien me baño, pero con una condición"- rogó la pequeña.

-"Muy bien, ¿qué condición es esa?"- fingió un rostro de impaciencia.

-"Que te bañes conmigo,…. Es que es más divertido cuando tú estas".

- "Déjame pensarlo"- mintió.

- "**¡MAMI!"**

* * *

La hermosa mujer contempló su escritorio, estaba un poco desordenado, anoche se quedó hasta muy tarde tratando de terminar algunas cosas pendientes, y bueno, las terribles ganas de ir a descansar la hicieron desistir de ordenar su escritorio antes de marcharse.

-"Que desastre"- suspiró - "tendré que ordenar esto antes que empiecen las clases"- se notaba algo cansada.

Un apuesto joven con gafas y una gran sonrisa ingresó a la oficina saludándola.

- "Muy buenos días"

- "Buenos días Yukito"

- "Vaya"- se sorprendió al ver la torre de papeles y libros en el escritorio de su joven amiga- "parece que anoche dejaste cosas pendientes"

- "Sí, y lo peor de todo es que no adelanté mucho mi investigación".

- "Pero no te preocupes" - sonrió - "tal vez yo pueda ayudarte en algo que necesites"- se ofrecía el muchacho tan amable como siempre.

- "Muchas gracias, pero, quisiera hacerlo sola"- respondió amablemente- "es que aun no estoy muy segura de lo que busco" – sonrió- "y no quisiera que dejes a un lado tus cosas pendientes por mi culpa".

Sin imaginar más, el joven aceptó la decisión de su buena amiga.

- "Muy bien, como tu digas"- sonrió de nuevo- "pero ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes acudir a mí".

- "Claro que sí"

Un hombre de la misma edad de Yukito y de la joven ingresó a la oficina.

- "Señorita Kaho"- se dirigió a la joven…….al notar la presencia de Yukito y después de lanzarle una mirada despectiva, observó a la mujer enfrente de él esbozando una sonrisa _- "tan bella como siempre"-_ pensó, y agregó en voz alta - "en un momento empiezan las clases y la necesitan con urgencia para hablar con los alumnos".

- "Esta bien, ahora voy".

- "Entonces yo me adelantaré" – Yukito se dirigió a la salida – "te espero allá Kaho"- miró al hombre sin perder la sonrisa y agregó – "muy buenos días Ryu".

Él pareció molesto - _"¿Por qué tiene que fastidiar tanto?"_- pensó – "buenos días Tsukishiro" – respondió, tratando de devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

- "Pensé que tardarías un poco más"- Tomoyo trataba de contener la risa.

Sakura estaba muy apenada, se había tardado por lo menos media hora en llegar.

- "Ya, perdóname, lo que pasa es que …… por alguna extraña razón no podía despertarme"- dudó por unos momentos.

- "No será que ¿se te olvidó poner el despertador?".

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de las dos jóvenes.

"Ya no te preocupes por suerte, los maestros tuvieron problemas con el sistema y el examen para ingresar a la universidad fue pospuesto para mañana".

- "Que suerte" – la joven se mostró muy contenta – "entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, le prometí a Yui que iríamos a dar un paseo, y tal vez, a la hora del almuerzo podamos ir a visitar a Kaho y a Yukito a la escuela".

- "Buena idea" – Tomoyo celebró el plan de Sakura, pero tenia una duda y la expresó un poco preocupada – "¿Qué pasará con Kero? él también querrá ir a ese paseo".

- "No te preocupes por él, también ira, después de todo no podemos hacer nada cuando la "Gran bestia del sello se enfada" ¿o sí?" – rió a carcajadas al igual que Tomoyo.

- "Pues, en marcha"- dijo muy animada la joven de ojos azules.

- "¡Sakura, Tomoyo!- alguien las llamaba.

Las dos jóvenes parpadearon confundidas.

-"¿Yui? ¿qué haces aquí?"- dijeron al unísono

- "Yo la traje".

- ¿Mamá? ¿Pero y tú que haces aquí?.

- "Bueno pues escuché por la radio que la gran universidad "Amano" les anunciaba a los alumnos que irían al examen de ingreso, que esté se pospondría para mañana, y pensando que para esta hora ustedes se enterarían, pensé que sería buena idea que les trajera a Yui, así no tendrían que regresar a casa a buscarla".

- "Buena idea gracias por traerla, oye ¿no quieres acompañarnos?

- "Lo siento hija, tengo algunas cosas que hacer con tu padre" – súbitamente recordó algo - "había olvidado decirte que te llegó correo esta mañana, parece que es la respuesta que estabas esperando".

- ¿En serio? – Tomoyo parecía confundida – "no recuerdo que estuviera esperando correo".

- "Oigan, quiero ir a pasear" – Yui tiraba de la falda de Tomoyo, parece que todos los presentes se hubieran olvidado de que ella estaba ahí – "Ya vámonos hermana".

- "Esta bien, vámonos" – parece que la pequeña se estaba impacientando por lo que Tomoyo tuvo que despedir a su madre -"Nos vemos mas tarde mamá".

Sakura hizo lo respectivo despidiéndose, las dos jóvenes y la madre se marcharon.

- "¿Y adonde quieres ir Yui?.

- "Quiero ir al parque de diversiones".

- "Entonces al parque iremos, ¿Verdad Sakura?".

- "Claro me encanta el parque de diversiones"- Y entre risas ingresaron al lujoso automóvil.

Era un muy buen día para las dos jóvenes y la pequeña, no habían tenido examen, saldrían a pasear a un bonito lugar, que podía salir mal en un sábado tan perfecto.

* * *

- "¡Este día no podía ser peor!" – el hombre estaba muy irritado, además de que contaba con poca paciencia, acababa de salir de una reunión espantosa donde la mitad de sus malditos colegas pusieron toda clase de tontas excusas para evitar que él fuera el nuevo jefe del hospital – "¡Me lleva…… ¿por qué la gente tiene que ser tan ambiciosa?"- su celular sonó en esos instantes- "¿Diga?"- la voz del otro lado sonaba preocupada.

- "Joven Kinomoto, los socios aun lo esperan ya que sin usted no pueden comenzar la reunión ".

- "Lo había olvidado, aun me falta domar a las otras bestias"- balbuceó.

- "Perdón ¿dijo algo señor?".

- "Que voy para allá".

- "Como diga……… y si me permite, apresúrese, ya que esos hombres no lucen muy felices, parece que va a ser un sábado muy largo"..

- "Y me lo dices a mí".

Touya recordaba los sucesos de hace unos veinte minutos, acababa de llegar a la empresa, entro como alma que lleva el diablo ignorando toda clase de saludos, tenía que apresurarse o si no esos sujetos tendrían una excusa y podrían alegar frente a Sonomi que su joven hijo no esta apto para formar parte de la empresa, que fue un error elegirlo como presidente, que es muy joven, que tiene otras obligaciones, y todas las excusas habidas y por haber con tal de quedarse al frente de la empresa y con el dinero de su madre – _"la humanidad esta perdida"_- pensó…… es cierto, el tenía otra carrera pero eso no intervenía para nada con sus obligaciones en la empresa, no pasaba tiempo completo ahí, más que para reuniones y otras cosas, además, era el nuevo jefe del hospital y aunque eso significaba mas responsabilidad también traía consigo más privilegios, cualquiera hubiera matado por conseguir ese puesto, ahora tenia más tiempo libre lo cual preocupaba a los socios, además de que Sonomi estaba ahí como siempre siendo la dueña de todo con la única diferencia de que también su hijo mayor estaba a su lado ¿cómo podrían esos ambiciosos hombres actuar contra ellos?.

- "Buenas días señor"- como si supiera lo que vendría, la secretaria cogió en el aire el abrigo antes que cayera al suelo, como era costumbre cuando había reunión, el joven lo tiraba tratando de acertar al perchero sin éxito alguno.

- "Buenos días Mikki ¿cómo están?".

- "Aun esperando y escuché que estaban a punto de llamar a su madre".

- "Vaya esos sujetos no se rinden".

- "El joven Tsukishiro llamó hace un rato, dijo que como usted apagó su teléfono lo mas seguro es que tendría reunión aquí, así que me pidió que le dijera que lo invitaba a almorzar, ¿Qué hago señor, me excuso por usted alegando que la reunión se prolongó?".

- "No es necesario, esto tomará solo unos minutos"- respondió muy seguro de sí mismo ingresando a la gran sala de reuniones.

* * *

De aquí para allá, así estaban Sakura y Tomoyo en el parque con su pequeña hermana, Yui querría subirse a todos los juegos posibles y jugar en los otros en donde se necesitaba habilidad e ingenio.

- "Oye Yui, ¿quieres un helado?"- Tomoyo le señalaba una heladería.

- "¡ Sí, si quiero vamos!"- se dirigieron hacía el local – "Sakurita ¿puedo pedirlos yo?".

- "Claro porque no" – al llegar a su destino la pequeña se había subido a una silla que estaba cerca del mostrador para poder alcanzarlo – "Toma aquí esta el dinero".

- ¡Gracias hermanita! – se dirigió a la chica que los atendía – "Quiero tres helados dobles, de chocolate por favor" – luego se dirigió a sus hermanas – "Y ustedes ¿cuántos quieren?".

Las dos chicas contuvieron la risa, sin duda su hermanita era adorable.

- "Cómo que ¿cuántos? tú sola no te podrás comer esos helados, ¿qué tal si nos regalas uno?- Sakura trataba, de la manera mas dulce, persuadir a la niña.

- "Esta bien les daré de mis helados"- la pequeña tenía un rostro de resignación, el cual causó mucha gracia a la vendedora y a sus hermanas.

- "Dime Tomoyo ¿ya recordaste que respuesta era la que esperabas?………….esa de la que te hablaba mamá".

- "Para nada, pero lo más seguro es que se trate de una buena noticia"- la chica sonrió tan optimista como siempre.

La pequeña Yui jugaba con el dinero de los helados, en un descuido dos de las monedas cayeron al suelo, la niña bajó del banco y cogió la más cercana la otra rodó un poco mas lejos, por lo que fue tras ella, pasando desapercibida por Sakura y Tomoyo.

Cerca de la heladería paseaban dos muchachos no más de 18 años, uno parecía fastidiado mientras el otro disfrutaba del paseo.

- "No sé porque quisiste venir aquí" – renegaba el primero.

- "¿No entiendes? Este es el mejor lugar para conseguir chicas"- el otro miraba para todas partes con la esperanza de encontrar a una chica linda.

-"No tienes remedio Takato, porque no mejor te preocupas por cosas mas importan……."

- "¿Por qué te detienes?" – el joven seguía buscando a su alrededor.

-"Algo chocó con mi zapato, parece… una moneda" –Yui que había corrido tras ella, vio como ese joven la tomó y pensando que se la quedaría corrió hasta quedar frente a él, la pobre tenía los ojos llorosos, el joven la observó - "Que linda, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?".

- "¿Quién es linda?"- al instante que escuchó la palabra "linda", el joven Takato reaccionó y se dirigió a su amigo – "Hay no es solo una niña" – pareció decepcionado.

- **"¡Eso es mío!"** – Yui gritó con todas sus fuerzas- **"¡Devuélvemela abusivo!".**

El muchacho no entendía nada ¿por qué esa linda niña le gritaba? – "No grites pequeña" – el joven notaba como todas las personas lo observaban – "Mira explícame que es lo que quieres"- tratando de hacer que la niña se tranquilizara se agachó y la tomó del brazo, pero esto solo empeoró las cosa ya que a Yui no le gustó para nada y trato de soltarse gritando aun más.

Mientras tanto en la heladería las dos jóvenes aun esperaban su pedido.

- "¿Que no es Yui la niña que grita?".

-"Eso no es posible Tomoyo, porque ella esta aquí…… mmmmh? – miro a su izquierda y- ¡No esta!.

- "¡Sakura, mira eso!- Tomoyo le señalaba horrorizada como un hombre tiraba de su pequeña hermana como tratando de raptarla al mismo tiempo que la niña gritaba desesperadamente.

Las muchachas corrieron en su ayuda

- "¡Suelte a mi hermana, **"¡Abusivo!"** – Sakura le gritaba al agresor.

- "Si no la suelta llamaré a la policía" – por su parte Tomoyo hacía su amenaza.

- "Abusivo?, policía?, óigame yo no soy ningún abusivo y no tienen por que llamar a la policía, esto no es mi culpa, repentinamente esta pequeña empezó a gritar" – el pobre muchacho trataba de defenderse.

Mientras tanto el joven Takato no salía de su asombro esas dos chicas que amenazaban a su amigo eran realmente hermosas, la primera tenia el cabello castaño que caía sobre sus hombros aunque no le llegaba a la cintura, tenía unos ojos verdes que parecían que causaban un sortilegio a todo aquel que los veía, parecía que todo ajustaba a la perfección en aquel rostro y cuerpo, su tez blanca, su figura delgada y perfecta. Mientras la otra chica tenía un hermoso y largo cabello negro como de seda que se movían perfectos al compás del viento, unos ojos azules que parecían no tener fin, tez pálida, un rostro de porcelana y un cuerpo, también perfecto una combinación entre delicado e intocable.

Las dos chicas parecían unas princesas sacadas de un cuento de hadas, muy elegantes y al mismo tiempo muy sencillas "perfectas".

- "Disculpen señoritas" – Takato salió de su trance – "No hay necesidad de hacer todo eso, mi amigo dice la verdad, la pequeña repentinamente empezó a gritar, nosotros solo tratábamos de ayudarla".

- "No es cierto hermanita, no le creas, ese hombre trató de robarnos" – Yui negaba la inocencia del joven.

- "Eso no es verdad pequeña, yo no he intentado robarles nada".

- "¡Mentira! Yo vi como tomaste la moneda que se me perdió con la intención de quedártela, ahora no podré comprar mi helado"- Sus ojitos se dilataron hasta que ya no pudo más y soltó a llorar mientras corría hacia Tomoyo.

- "Ahora entiendo" – el problema se aclaro en un instante- "Te refieres a esta moneda que tomé".

- "Sí, es esa" – decía entre sollozos.

El joven se acercó a Yui ahora en los brazos de su hermana – "No llores pequeña, mira yo no quise tomar tu dinero, lo que pasa es que esto chocó con mi zapato y solo quise saber que era, nunca quise quedármela, en verdad lo siento" – Yui pareció calmarse ante las palabras del muchacho, fue tan dulce y sincero que terminó convenciéndola.

-"Lo siento mucho joven, creo que nos equivocamos"- Tomoyo se apenó mucho.

- "Si, es verdad yo también lo siento, lo juzgué muy mal" – Sakura también trataba de disculparse.

- "No se preocupen, ustedes solo trataban de proteger a su hermana, cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera hecho".

- "Bueno, ahora que ya hemos resuelto este pequeño malentendido" – una chispa apareció en los ojos de Takato, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de introducirse a esas dos bellas señoritas – "Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Takato Suzuki y mi amigo es Koji Nakata".

- "Mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, ella es mi hermana Tomoyo Daidouji y mi pequeña hermana Yui Kinomoto".

- "¿Suzuki y Nakata?" – Tomoyo se preguntó pensativa- "¿Donde he escuchado esos apellidos? – su cerebro procesó rápidamente la información – "¡Ah! Es cierto, disculpa por casualidad sus padres no son el director y subdirector, respectivamente, de la universidad "Amano".

- "Sí, mi padre es el director de esa universidad" – contestó Koji.

- "Y el mío es el subdirector, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?".

- "Es que Sakura y yo vamos a ingresas a esa universidad y en la información que nos dieron mostraban los nombres de las personas que conformaban la directiva, y sus apellidos son los mismos del director y el subdirector, por eso pensé que podría ser una gran coincidencia".

- "Así que van a ingresar a esa universidad"- los ojos de Takato Suzuki brillaron más que nunca - "Que coincidencia, nosotros estudiamos ahí".

- "De verdad………pues me alegra conocerlos, espero que seamos buenos amigos" – La hermosa chica le sonrió con su dulzura innata, lo que provocó que su interlocutor se sonrojara.

- "Bue.. bueno que les parece si les invitamos un helado, imagino que por todo este escándalo que se causó no pudieron comprarle uno a su linda hermana"- sugirió algo nervioso.

- "No quisiéramos molestarlos con eso".

-"No es molestia ¿verdad Koji?"- Takato le propinó un codazo a su amigo.

-"¿He? Sí, claro no hay problema"- terminó por responder, Takato no tenía remedio cuando se trataba de lindas chicas nada lo podía detener, así que su amigo decidió seguirle el juego, además esas muchachas eran encantadoras, quien sabe, tal vez pueda resultar una bonita amistad entre ellos.

- "¿Qué piensas Sakura, aceptamos?".

- "¡Si aceptemos hermana! que tengo muchas ganas de un helado"- rogó la pobre Yui.

-"¿Porque no?, yo también tengo ganas de un helado"-

Así se dirigieron - de nuevo - a la heladería, hicieron sus pedidos y se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar, hablaron de todo un poco, estaban teniendo una conversación muy divertida entre los comentarios de la pequeña e inoportuna Yui.

- "¿Hermanas con distintos apellidos eso es muy extraño?" – Takato se formuló la pregunta en voz alta y al darse cuenta, no quiso incomodar a las chicas – "Disculpen no quise ser inoportuno".

- "No te preocupes no es un secreto o algo así, lo que pasa es que somos hijas de diferente padre, el mío murió en un accidente cuando yo acababa de cumplir los 11 años, luego mi madre se casó con el papá de Sakura, al que ahora consideró y quiero como a un padre".

- "Lo siento" - Takato se lamentaba.

- "No te preocupes, después de todo, él siempre estaba viajando no se quedaba mucho tiempo en casa, no lo conocí muy bien, por eso cuando murió aunque fue doloroso pude tener mas resignación, pero aun así era mi padre y lo menos que podía hacer es conservar el apellido que me dio".

- "Pero, veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien, su confianza y cariño es muy grande, como si hubieran sido hermanas toda la vida"- afirmaba Koji refiriéndose a Sakura y Tomoyo.

Las dos chicas sonrieron ante el comentario de su nuevo amigo.

- "Es que Tomoyo y yo estudiamos juntas desde la primaria, ahí nos conocimos y nos convertimos en las mejores amigas, luego por casualidad descubrimos que éramos primas, ya que mi mamá era prima de la mamá de Tomoyo".

- "Pero ¿y tu mamá?.

- "Ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña".

- "Lo siento"- ahora era Koji el que estaba apenado.

- "No, esta bien…… como Tomoyo, yo también llegué a querer a su madre como si fuera la mía, incluso mi hermano que es de las personas que aparenta ser duro y no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos la quiere como tal.…….luego, con la llegada de Yui todo terminó por equilibrarse ahora somos una familia muy feliz como mi mamá lo hubiera querido".

- "Lo único malo es que ahora tienes que compartir tus dulces con todos tus hermanos ¿verdad?, lo comento, porque yo tengo unos hermanos tan latoso que a pesar de ser los mayores y tener ya una vida propia, siempre se la pasan robándose mis golosinas"- bromeó el joven Suzuki.

Sakura y Tomoyo solo atinaron a reírse, el joven Takato era muy gracioso, y se notaba que su comentario fue solo para desaparecer un poco la atmósfera de melancolía al recordar cosas del pasado.

- "¿Yo no soy así, verdad hermanita? – Yui también se incluyó en la conversación.

- "Por supuesto que no, tú eres nuestra linda y tierna hermanita" – la joven abrazó a su pequeña hermana como una muestra de cariño.

- "Así que tienen un hermano mayor".

Las dos jóvenes tenían una enorme gota sobre sus cabezas, la verdad es que su hermano era. …….algo especial.

- "¡Mi hermanito Touya es muy lindo!- la más pequeña de los Kinomoto gritaba con emoción.

* * *

- "Maldición……. que día"- Touya Kinomoto mascullaba por lo bajo, mientras esperaba en el estacionamiento del Campus Clamp………pasados unos segundos se acercaban las personas que esperaba.

- "Hola Touya ¿cómo te fue en la reunión?"- preguntaba el amable maestro.

- "Ni me lo preguntes".

- "¿Qué tal Touya?"- la hermosa faz de Kaho Mizuki saludaba muy afable al doctor.

- "Hola Kaho"- El joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

- "¿Esta bien que los acompañe a almorzar?"- La maestra no quería importunar a los muchachos.

- "Sabes bien que nos encanta tu compañía, no sé porque siempre preguntas lo mismo, a sido igual por cuatro años ¿qué no té cansas?"- decía algo fastidiado.

- "Lo que pasa es que me gusta escucharte decir eso"- sonrió

- "¿Que cosa?"- preguntó confundido.

- "Que te encanta mi compañía"- la ex profesora de primaria acentuó más su sonrisa.

- "¡Señorita Kaho!" – un hombre corría en dirección a la maestra.

- "¿Qué sucede Ryu?.

- "Olvidó esto"- le extendió unos documentos.

- "Pensé que los había perdido…….iba a regresar por la noche a buscarlos, muchas gracias" -sonrió.

- "No hay nada que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto"- contestó algo sonrojado.

Ryu Inamoto es un maestro del Campus Clamp "muy servicial", demasiado servicial se podría decir y sobre todo con Kaho Mizuki, era bastante obvio que el sujeto se había enamorado de la bella mujer desde que empezó a trabajar en la escuela.

El hombre observó a Touya Kinomoto lanzándole una mirada de esas que muy a menudo fulminaban a Yukito, solo que su trato con el doctor era mucho más hostil, si de por sí ya le chocaba que el amable maestro pudiera estar todo el tiempo con Kaho, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Touya algo le decía que de este si tenía que cuidarse ya que él hacía "nada" para ganar el corazón de la maestra y eso le parecía muy sospechoso, Ryu era de esas personas que pensaban: ¿cómo alguien puede resistirse a la belleza de la señorita Kaho? Si ella es tan linda, amable, dulce, inteligente, atractiva, madura, y se veía tan bien con esa minifalda y blusa blanca que se ajustaba a sus perfectas curvas, casi lo podía ver, ella acercándose para darle un beso…………..

- "¿Ryu te encuentras bien?" – La preocupada maestra se acercó al hombre notando que tenía la mirada perdida y le salía sangre por la nariz.

- "¿He? Sí, sí estoy bien".

- "Ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde" – Touya abría la puerta del asiento del copiloto mientras tiraba del brazo de Kaho hasta introducirla al automóvil, por otra parte el joven Yukito se subía en el asiento trasero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "Y tú…. toma"- el doctor se dirigió a Ryu tirándole una servilleta – "que te ves ridículo con sangre en la nariz"- Arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo.

El despampanante deportivo negro se paseaba por las calles de Tokio.

- "Oye, no tenías por que ser tan duro con Ryu, hasta pareciera que no lo soportas"- Yukito bromeaba astutamente.

- "Lo que no entiendo es como ustedes lo soportan"- contestaba aun más fastidiado, mientras Kaho sonreía.

- "Y tú de que te ríes, no le encuentro ninguna gracia".

- "Me río porque es gracioso tu desagrado hacía alguien que no conoces".

- "Aunque no debería sorprendernos tanto, por si no lo recuerdas, a Touya le desagradan casi todas las personas y sobre todo aquellos que pretenden quitarle a sus tres hermanas menores o trata de quitarle a alguien que según él le pertenece"- Yukito ampliaba su sonrisa.

- "Quieres callarte Yuki, hoy no estoy para tus comentarios, ya tuve suficiente aguantando a los estúpidos hombres que mi mamá tiene por socios, para que mi mejor amigo termine por colmarme la paciencia".

- "Esta bien, no te enojes".

- "Cambiando de tema"- el semblante de Touya cambió a uno mucho más serio – "hoy saliste muy temprano de la casa, papá me dijo que llevabas mucha prisa y hasta parecías preocupado ¿qué es lo que pasa?".

- "No te preocupes que no es nada serio" – Yukito trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo y a Kaho ya que ella también parecía preocupada - "lo que pasa es que me avisaron que uno de mis mejores alumnos había sufrido un accidente".

- "Pero parece que te inquieta más de lo normal" – Kaho ya había notado algo extraño en su amigo.

La buena observación de la mujer terminó por delatar al maestro, él quería averiguar mas sobre ese asunto para no preocupar a nadie ya que todo aquello era algo insólito que podía arruinar la vida que llevaban, aquella que recuperaron hace años una vida perfecta, una "vida normal", pero los semblantes de sus dos amigos le advertían que no iban a aceptar mentiras y tendría que decir la verdad o no se lo perdonarían, suspiró preocupado, listo para hablar.

- "Además de que me preocupa su estado son las circunstancias que provocaron el accidente lo que me preocupa aun más".

- "¿Cuáles circunstancias?".

- "Fue magia" – terminó respondiendo- "y no solo eso"- hizo una pausa- "Fue magia muy poderosa, parecía que su objetivo era matar al muchacho y no entiendo porque".

- "¿Cómo sabes que fue magia la que utilizaron para atacar a esa persona?"- Kaho tenía sus dudas.

- "Lo sé porque en el momento que se me aviso del accidente fui inmediatamente a la casa de mi alumno, al llegar aun podía sentir la presencia de alguien poderoso alrededor del lugar, además revisando todo muy bien pareciera que el agresor estaba buscando algo, tal vez importante, ya que todo estaba revuelto y al contrario no se llevaron nada por lo menos eso pensamos, y pude terminar disipando mis sospechas al observar a mi alumno, no era posible que un ser humano común y corriente como un ladrón si ese hubiera sido el caso, sea capaz de realizar ese tipo de heridas en alguien y en tan poco tiempo"

- "¿Poco tiempo?" – el doctor parecía interesado.

- "La madre de mi alumno estaba en el momento que el agresor atacó a su hijo, en realidad no pudo ver nada ya que al instante fue a llamar a la policía, escucho gritos y sonidos extraños, regresó a ayudar a su hijo pero este ya estaba vencido en el suelo muy mal herido, todo esto en cuestión de segundos".

- "Era de esperarse, ya que ese joven no poseía magia y no había forma de defenderse de ese hombre tan poderoso, como tú nos cuentas" – Kaho hacía su análisis.

- "La mujer quedó en "shock" con su hijo en brazos y lo único que pudo atestiguar fue que el agresor empezó a buscar como loco por todas partes algo que ella no se explica que podría ser, además pudo haberla matado a ella también y no lo logró gracias a la intervención de la policía que ahuyentó al hombre".

- "Esto me preocupa" – Touya no ocultaba su mal presentimiento.

- "No solo a ti querido amigo" – Yukito parecía ser el más preocupado.

- "Me esperaba algo como esto" – Kaho lo dijo en un susurro que fue inaudible para los dos hombres.

La preocupación era evidente en el rostro de las tres personas ya hacía muchos años que no tenían nada que ver con batallas, desequilibrios o pruebas donde tuvieran que utilizar su poder, más que para entrenamientos claro esta, pero esto parecía mucho más serio, no sería como todas aquellas hazañas y aventuras que pasaron tiempo atrás y aunque no son los mismos de ese entonces, puesto que hasta Touya había recuperado en forma natural sus poderes y desde ese instante todos habían incrementado sus habilidades considerablemente, esto si que era más serio ya que sabían que no era una casualidad que ellos se enteraran de ese accidente y que de alguna manera estuviera mezclado con un conocido de los tres como era el alumno de Yukito.

Todo tipo de cosas cruzaba por la cabeza de Touya Kinomoto, todo, menos aquello que estaba presenciando, al doblar a una esquina en la salida de lo que parecía un parque de diversiones estaban sus tres hermanas con unos tipos que quien sabe quienes eran……….. y el escándalo no se hizo esperar.

- "¡Que demonios hacen ellas con esos tipos, que no se suponía que estaban en la universidad haciendo un examen de admisión!" – Kinomoto reventó finalmente.

- "¿De qué hablas?" – Kaho y Yukito estaban confundidos y la primera se lo hizo saber.

- "¡De eso estoy hablando!"- El hombre al borde de un ataque de nervios le mostró a sus tres hermanas hablando muy animadamente con dos muchachos muy apuestos.

Touya frenó frente a los jóvenes, Sakura y Tomoyo reconocieron el deportivo enseguida y una enorme gota apareció en sus cabezas, parece que esto iba para mal.

- "¿Qué sucede?- Koji Nakata había notado el semblante de "preocupación" en el rostro de sus nuevas amigas.

- "Lo que pasa, es que están a punto de conocer a nuestro hermano Touya"- Sakura sonreía nerviosa.

- "Genial" – por otra parte Takato pensó que sería una buena idea conocer al hermano mayor de las muchachas, así ganaría puntos a su favor, por si en algún futuro el joven se decidía a conquistar a alguna de las dos, bueno, eso pensaba él.

En segundos un malhumorado Touya, una sonriente Kaho y un divertido Yukito se bajaron del automóvil.

- "¡Hermanito!" – la pequeña Yui corrió al encuentro de su hermano.

- "Hola Yui" – el doctor se serenó por unos instantes – "Mira quien esta aquí" – le mostró a los dos maestros.

- "¡Kaho, Yukito!" – como era costumbre se tiró a los brazos de la mujer ya que eran solo algunas las veces que podía ver a la maestra.

- "Hola pequeña ¿cómo estas?" – Kaho le sonreía a la niña que yacía en sus brazos.

- "Muy bien ¿sabes? Sakura, Tomoyo y yo estuvimos toda la mañana en el parque de diversiones, hasta comimos un helado" – confesó inocentemente.

- "Eso suena muy divertido".

- "Lo fue ¿y tú adonde ibas?".

- "Pues, pensaba ir a almorzar con tu lindo hermano, pero no sé si ahora se podrá".

- "¿Por qué no?" – preguntó confundida.

Regresando a la conversación no tan tranquila que estaba a punto de tener el trío de hermanos.

Sakura y Tomoyo se esperaban lo inesperado, pero………

- "¿Que están haciendo aquí, que no tenían que estar haciendo un examen?"- Touya parecía un poco más………calmado.

Tomoyo se adelantó a Sakura respondiendo de la manera más dulce e inocente que pudo.

- "Lo que pasa es que el examen se canceló por unos problemas técnicos y……"- sonrió- "Sakura y yo decidimos ir a pasear con Yui al parque de diversiones".

- "¿Y ellos también quisieron acompañarlas?" – Touya señalaba a las dos personas que estaban a lado de las nerviosas muchachas.

- "Disculpe nuestros malos modales, yo soy Takato Suzuki"- Takato pensó que esta era su oportunidad de desplegar todo su encanto.

- "Y yo soy Koji Nakata, señor" – por otra parte Koji no estaba muy seguro – _"ese hombre parece "molesto"_- pensó.

- " Yo soy Touya Kinomoto" – dijo no muy convencido.

Sakura y Tomoyo observaban incrédulas lo que estaba pasando su hermano no había respondido de una forma……cortante como ellas se esperaban.

- "¿Y ellos son amigos de tu hermano? – Takato le susurró a Tomoyo lo que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Tomoyo se apresuró a presentar a las personas notando la reacción de Touya.

- "A sí, disculpa, él es Yukito Tsukishiro, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano".

- "Hola, mucho gusto" – el maestro saludó amablemente.

Luego, se dirigió a Kaho.

- "Y ella es……..."

- "Ella es Kaho Mizuki, la novia de mi hermanito" – Yui intervino muy animada.

- "¿Qué demonios dijo?" – el joven Touya dejó por un lado la evaluación que hacia de pies a cabeza a los dos muchachos y reaccionó de inmediato a la respuesta de la niña.

- "Mucho gusto" – la "novia de Touya" contestó muy divertida y tratando de contener la risa.

- "Lo felicito, su novia es muy hermosa" – Takato se dirigió al joven que aun estaba tratando de recuperarse del comentario de su hermanita.

- "Yo también te felicito Touya" – Yukito si que estaba disfrutando esto, y no era el único Sakura y Tomoyo también se burlaban de la suerte del pobre Touya.

El doctor lanzó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo y decidió terminar con esa situación.

- "Es mejor que nos vayamos, Kaho, Yukito y yo vinimos a almorzar" – se dirigió a Sakura y a Tomoyo- "Ustedes también nos acompañaran, así que suban al auto" – terminó por sentenciar.

Koji le hizo una seña a Takato para que ellos también se marcharan, el joven Suzuki aun un poco confundido por las risas de todos los presentes menos del susodicho Touya, aceptó la sugerencia de Koji.

- "Nosotros también nos vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, fue un gusto conocerlos" – hizo una reverencia a Kaho y Yukito- "Sakura, Tomoyo nos vemos en la universidad".

- "Si, hasta luego joven Yukito, señorita Mizuki"- se despidió - "Sakura, Tomoyo nos vemos luego".

- "Hasta luego" – se despidieron las dos muchachas.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al estacionamiento y se marcharon en un lujoso automóvil.

- "Hermano, tengo que ir a recoger el auto" – Sakura habló con cierto temor.

- "Después mandamos por él, ahora no estoy de humor".

- "Como digas".

Nadie se atrevió a hablar durante el trayecto al restaurante, salvo la pequeña Yui que seguía contando todas las hazañas de ese día y resaltando la parte en donde conocieron a los jóvenes Nakata y Suzuki.

Al llegar a su destino bastó con que Touya diera su nombre para que le consiguieran la mejor mesa del lugar.

Ya en ambiente la maestra se atrevió a comentar.

- "Eran unos jóvenes encantadores, ¿no crees?".

- "De quien diablos hablas" – Touya parecía extremadamente calmado.

Kaho se compadeció del hombre y aunque su intención era llegar a la parte de la "novia de mi hermanito" decidió dejar ese tema para después.

- "Ya no importa, después hablaremos"

* * *

En una sala de entrenamiento dos jóvenes se encontraban uno frente al otro, parecía que llevaban peleando largo rato, el primero se puso en posición de ataque, el otro ni siquiera se inmutó y se preparó para contraatacar, y así se abalanzaron uno contra el otro desplegando espectaculares movimientos de artes marciales, en un segundo los dos chicos hicieron aparecer una espada en sus manos, el primero le lanzó una no muy común ráfaga de viento, pero el otro pareció adivinar el movimiento dando un salto mientras tiraba su propia ráfaga, la cual terminó golpeando al primer atacante e hizo que su espada saliera volando, ya estando el primer joven vencido el otro se preparaba para rematarlo, pero otra persona apareció en el lugar de la batalla, tomo la espada del suelo y se la devolvió al que iba a ser derrotado, ya con su espada recuperada y con un ágil movimiento terminó dejando desarmado al que hubiera sido el ganador.

El joven puso la espada frente a la cara del vencido y sonrió.

- "Eso estuvo bien" – habló el hombre que terminó siendo el vencedor.

- "Eso no estuvo bien, eso fue trampa" – el otro renegaba fastidiado ya que de no ser por esa tercera persona que intervino, él ya sería el ganador.

- "Ya no te quejes" – le dio la mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

El tercer presente que resultó ser una mujer, observó a los jóvenes con un gesto de fastidio colocando sus manos en las caderas.

- "¿Ya terminaron?"- habló por fin.

La hermosa chica china, llevaba horas buscando a los dos muchachos.

- "Sí, ya terminamos, ¿por qué interviniste Mei Ling?"

- "¿Por qué? "– repitió arqueando una ceja – "porque llevo horas buscándolos y ustedes no se deciden a aparecer" – perdió la paciencia - "sabes que difícil es encontrarte…. ¡si tienes tu móvil apagado, Shaoran!".

- "No te enfades Mei, solo desaparecimos un par de horas" – el otro joven que acompañaba a Li, se dirigió a la muchacha.

Mei Ling lanzó una mirada fulminante al sujeto, la cual logró que al pobre chico le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que aparecía una enorme gota en su cabeza, no había sido buena idea enfadar más a la chica con esa tonta broma.

- "Tu Lung, tienes la culpa de todo, seguramente fue idea tuya el traer a Shaoran a este lugar" – trago aire – "si van a entrenar, háganlo en las instalaciones del clan o en la mansión".

- "¿Cuál mansión la mía o la de Shaoran?" – por segunda ocasión Lung trataba de hacer otra broma sin éxito, mientras Shaoran contenía la risa, era increíble ver como su amigo tenía la capacidad de enfadar a su prima y salir con vida sin un rasguño.

- "Muy gracioso Lung, espero que mantengas ese entusiasmo cuando llegues a la reunión del concilio, seguro que a Xie le encantaría escuchar que hacia el jefe del clan Sheng en medio de la nada, y por si fuera poco el chico irresponsable no atendió una reunión muuuuy importante".

Lung Sheng tragó saliva – "Acaso, hay reunión en estos momentos" – preguntó preocupado.

La chica lo observó con ojos inquisitivos – "Claro que no hay ninguna reunión, solo quería vengarme por esos dos inoportunos comentarios tuyos, no deberías molestar a una linda chica como yo, que solo trataba de hacerles un favor".

- "Muy bien Mei Ling, ¿para qué nos buscabas con tanta urgencia?" – Li, retomaba el verdadero punto de la conversación,

- "Que acaso no recuerdan que esta noche es la primera fiesta que se celebra con motivo del gran y espectacular evento del nombramiento del nuevo jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente"- la postura solemne que había realizado la chica al pronunciar las palabras, hizo que la gota en las cabezas los dos jóvenes aumentaran de tamaño.

- "Como olvidar la bendita fiesta, si siempre tratamos de huir de ese tipo de formalidades" - Lung se mostró algo irritado, la verdad es que a él le encantaban ese tipo cosas pero el tipo de fiestas que realizaba el concilio eran de lo más aburridas.

- "Entiendo lo que dices, pero esta vez no pueden faltar sería el colmo que el nuevo jefe no se presentara a su propia fiesta" – la chica miró a su primo – "¿Verdad que no vas a faltar Shaoran?".

- "Por supuesto que no voy a faltar Mei Ling" – suspiró – "como tú lo dijiste, ¿cómo no presentarme a mi propia fiesta?"

- "No te preocupes amigo que yo tampoco faltaré a ese evento" – Sheng sonrió en son de broma – "se vería muy mal que el jefe del clan Sheng no se presentara a la fiesta de su colega y mejor amigo".

- "Pues entonces, vámonos que se nos hace tarde y tienes muchas cosas que hacer primo".

- "Como digas" – el joven dio otro suspiro, la verdad para él esas formalidades eran innecesarias.

Camino al estacionamiento, Lung se acercó a Mei Ling agradeciéndole por su ayuda en la sala de entrenamiento.

- "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda hace un rato".

- "No me agradezcas, tenía que parar eso de una manera u otra…. además" – lo observó con fingida compasión – "de no haberlo hecho, Shaoran pudo haberte matado y no quería tener esa muerte sobre mi conciencia".

- "Eso fue un golpe bajo Mei" – el joven se tomó el estómago en son de broma, lanzó una astuta mirada – "pero tu sabes que eso no hubiera sido fácil, soy tan bueno como Shaoran aunque solo me falta algo para poder quedar completamente parejos".

El jefe del clan Li sonrió por lo bajo Mei Ling y Lung empezaban de nuevo.

"Será mejor que me adelante ya que mi auto lo estacioné en otro sector" – Shaoran tomó otro camino apresuradamente – "Me preguntó cuando se dejaran de esas tonterías y hablarán claro de una vez" – balbuceó.

- "Pues yo no llamaría "algo" a la capacidad de hacer cartas como las de Clow" – por otro lado la muchacha sonrió con la misma astucia retomando la conversación.

- "Tranquila chica, tu y yo sabemos que Shaoran será capaz de lograrlo, y por consiguiente yo también lo intentaré" – le lanzó una dulce mirada – "lo que dijiste hace un momento de salvarme de Shaoran ¿significa que te preocupas por mí?".

La chica levemente sonrojada por la sorpresiva pregunta no respondió y apresurando el paso con la excusa de que su automóvil ya estaba cerca respondió – "No te hagas el importante y mejor dime ¿te vas con nosotros?.

El jefe del clan Sheng suspiró – "No, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de prepararme para la fiesta de Shaoran".

En ese instante el susodicho se apareció con su automóvil.

- "¿Te vas con nosotros Lung?" – Li formulaba la misma pregunta que su prima.

- "Precisamente le comentaba a Mei que tengo algunas cosas pendientes".

- "Entonces, nos vemos luego amigo"- Shaoran esperó a que Mei Ling se subiera en su respectivo automóvil para poder marcharse.

- "Nos vemos en la fiesta" – la chica se despidió.

- "Nos vemos" – respondió mientras los observaba alejarse, al perderlos de vista buscó a su alrededor, y al no encontrar nada se preguntó – "¿Dónde está mi auto?".

* * *

- "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ? – La habitación retumbaba por los gritos del pequeño muñeco volador que gritaba indignado –"¡se fueron a pasear y no me llevaron!".

- "Vamos Kero, aunque lo hubiéramos hecho tendrías que haberte ocultado, era un parque de diversiones donde había mucha gente ¿entiendes?" – Sakura trataba de calmar al guardián.

- "Eso no me importa lo que no puedo perdonarte es que hayan ido a comer un delicioso almuerzo con mi postre favorito – sus lágrimas empezaron a salir como cascadas – "que cruel eres Sakura"- La pobre chica tenía una enorme gota, su guardián era bastante exagerado.

Tomoyo sacó un paquete de su bolso, se lo dio a Yui que estaba a su lado y le susurró algunas palabras al oído, luego la niña se acercó al muñeco con alas.

- "Toma Kero te trajimos esto, ya no llores" – la pequeña le extendió el paquete que contenía algunos dulces y un postre.

Los ojitos de Kero brillaron con agradecimiento – "Gracias linda Yui, tú eres la única que se preocupa por mí".

Pasada la escena del indignado Kero, Tomoyo se dirigió a su cuarto para revisar el correo del que le había hablado Sonomi por la mañana y que aparentemente era muy importante, entró a su habitación y observó su mesa de noche donde se encontraba la correspondencia, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, tomó los sobres, paso tres de ellos que solo era propaganda y llegó a una donde el remitente le extrañó.

- "Una carta proveniente de Francia" – se decía para ella misma – "que extraño yo no conozco a nadie de ahí" – abrió el sobre y al leerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa, la chica tenía una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza se paró de la cama y se dirigió apresuradamente a la habitación de Sakura.

- "Sakura" – Tomoyo ingresó muy agitada.

Sakura que se encontraba ordenando algunos cajones de la habitación, Yui que estaba acostada en la cama observando sonriente como Kero se atascaba de dulces, se desconcertaron por la entrada tan repentina de Tomoyo.

- "¿Que sucede Tomoyo?".

- "Mira la carta que me llegó de Francia" – la chica caminó hasta su hermana extendiéndole el sobre.

- "¿Esto es lo que esperabas con tanta urgencia?".

- "Sí, y ni siquiera lo recordaba, pensé que ya era un caso perdido que siguiera esperando la respuesta".

Kero aun atascándose de dulces no tenía idea de la conversación que se realizaba frente a él y así estaba la pequeña Yui que seguía muy divertida viendo al lindo muñequito.

Sakura leyó el contenido de la carta y por unos instantes se alegró muchísimo, pero luego pareció un poco triste………………………y finalmente preguntó.

- "¿Y que piensas hacer?".

- "No lo sé, no contaba con esto".

- "Pues yo pienso…………."- hizo una pausa – "que deberías aceptar" – terminó por decir con una gran sonrisa – "esto es algo que siempre has querido hacer, ve y cumple tu sueño".

- "¿Lo dices en serio?" – Tomoyo se notaba preocupada.

- "Claro que si" – respondió ampliando más su sonrisa – "aunque te extrañaremos mucho, es algo que debes hacer, además todos estaremos felices por ti y no es como si te fueras para siempre".

- "Gracias" – Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa – "sabía que estarías feliz por mí, pero aun así iré a hacer el examen de admisión en la universidad ya que al regresar me integraré de inmediato".

- "Por supuesto, ya tienes suficientes vacaciones, sería el colmo que faltaras a clases por más tiempo".

Las dos muchachas rieron con optimismo mientras se abrazaban seguras de su cariño, felices y orgullosas de sí mismas.

- "¿Por qué se ríen?" – Yui se percató de la escena.

- "Por nada" – Tomoyo se agachó frente a la pequeña – "¿Quieres salir al patio a jugar por un rato?".

- "¡Sí!"

- "Pues vamos" – Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- "¡Yo también voy!" – Kero gritó con entusiasmo, al fin había terminado de tragar la montaña de dulces.

El grupo de niñas y el muñeco se dirigieron al enorme patio de la mansión, mientras Sakura dejaba la carta de Tomoyo en la mesa de la habitación.

En el papel medio doblado se podía ver las ultimas líneas:

_"Se le comunica con gran agrado que a sido aceptada al curso de verano de nuestra prestigiosa universidad para diseñadores, tendremos el gusto y el honor de tener con nosotros a una señorita tan talentosa e inteligente como usted"._

Las semanas pasaron volando, Sakura y Tomoyo fueron aceptadas en la universidad para alegría del joven Takato Suzuki, pero su desilusión fue más grande que su alegría ya que la linda chica de ojos azules tendría que marcharse muy pronto por mucho tiempo. Tomoyo ya había informado a su familia de la respuesta enviada por la universidad francesa, hubo muchas caras de asombro y al mismo tiempo de felicidad, Yui lloró todo ese día ya que no quería que su hermana se marchara tan lejos, la pequeña niña era muy apegada a sus hermanos y una noticia como esa la entristeció profundamente, Tomoyo la había tranquilizado diciéndole que su ausencia no sería por mucho tiempo, solo serían ocho meses tal vez tardaría un año en regresar, pero que después de ese año no volvería a irse a ninguna parte.

Fujitaka solo atinó a abrazar a su hija y expresarle lo orgulloso que estaba de su logró, y también le hizo saber cuanto la extrañaría en ese tiempo.

- "Los padres sabemos que llegará el día en que nuestros pequeños hijos ya no lo serán y harán su propia vida al lograr todas sus metas, pero eso no impide que deje de quererte como hasta ahora y siempre será así"- fueron las palabras del padre conmovido.

Sonomi, por otro lado, no podía hacerse a la idea de que una de sus hijas se alejara tanto tiempo de su lado, pero como su esposo, ella sabía que ese día llegaría, la felicitó y le expresó todo el amor y comprensión que solo una madre puede tener.

Yukito que había sido acogido por la familia Kinomoto cuando murieron sus abuelos, ya llevaba viviendo con ellos cinco años, cinco años que fueron los más felices de su vida, sentía que tenía una familia ya que es así como ellos se lo hicieron sentir, sentía un cariño por Sakura, Tomoyo, Yui y Touya como si de hermanos se tratara, ellos le expresaban ese mismo cariño y con ese sentimiento le deseó a Tomoyo lo mejor.

Touya que no había pronunciado palabra alguna, terminó abrazando a Tomoyo, aunque el muchacho no estuviera de acuerdo en que la chica se marchara y esto era por esa característica de ser tan posesivo con las cosas que ama. Él había llegado a querer a la chica con el mismo cariño que a Sakura después de todo era su prima y ahora su hermana y aunque nunca le haría saber a todos sus motivos de desacuerdo (eso era otra característica suya "el de no mostrar muy a menudo sus sentimientos"), termino deseándole suerte a su hermana.

Sakura aun sorprendida por él gestó de su hermano al abrazar a Tomoyo se conmovió y pensó que no importa cuanto lo oculte, Touya quería mucho a su familia. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse triste por la partida de su hermana y mejor amiga, ellas llevaban haciendo planes y soñando en el día en que entrarían juntas a la universidad y esta partida cambiaba un poco los planes – _"No importa"_ – pensó, eso no significaba que se iría para siempre, además aun podían hacer todo eso que soñaron cuando estén juntas de nuevo dentro de un año.

Tomoyo recordaba todas las despedidas emotivas que tuvo en su hogar……………Era sábado, era igual que ese sábado soleado, con brisa cálida, era igual a ese día en el que había recibido la carta que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Ya instalada en la universidad y siendo fin de semana no sabía a donde ir para distraerse un poco, ya llevaba un mes en Francia, estaba encantada y fascinada con todo el Glamour y romanticismo que se respiraba en el ambiente, en el salón le iban muy bien en poco tiempo se había convertido en la mejor alumna de la clase, los maestros estaban fascinados y habían notado la habilidad innata de la joven en el campo del diseño, no dudaban que en poco tiempo se convertiría en la mejor diseñadora de todas.

- "¿Jessica? – una linda chica pelirroja ingresó a la habitación interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tomoyo – "Que bueno que te encontré, ¿no quieres ir a dar un paseo?"- preguntó en perfecto francés.

- "Me leíste la mente Silvia, precisamente en eso estaba pensando……… y ¿adonde vamos?".

- "A la torre Ifel".

- "Pues vamos".

- "Jessica, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que estamos fuera y le hablas a ese hermano tan guapo que tienes?".

Tomoyo la observó con ojos incrédulos para luego ponerse a reír – "Nunca cambias Silvia".

**Notas de la autora: **HOLA! Permítanme presentarme, soy Saito la autora de este humilde fan fic. Estoy muy emocionada ya que este es mi primer fan fic y tengo muchos deseos de compartir mi imaginación con ustedes.

Pues bien, así empieza esta historia que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esto solo fue una hojeada a lo que a sido la vida de algunos de nuestros amigos durante estos siete años.

Si tienen alguna duda de por que esto por que lo otro o si quieren decirme alguna sugerencia o reclamo o simplemente quieren felicitarme por mi estupendo trabajo (modestia aparte) pueden escribirme a

o bien a saito_san_.mx o bien dejen Reviews

**Avances del próximo capítulo:**

Veremos como le va a Sakura en la universidad, habrá una que otra fiesta (parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo en hacerla el mismo día), aparece otro conocido de nuestros amigos mientras Tomoyo se lleva un gran susto, además sabremos quien es esa chica que llama Jessica a nuestra querida Tomoyo.

**Saito.**


	2. Fiestas de Fraternidad I

_**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**_

_**"Fiestas de fraternidad I"**_

- "Dime Jessica ¿cómo es Japón?.

- "¿No has ido a Japón? Recuerdo que una vez me comentaste que habías vivido un tiempo ahí, por eso es que puedes hablar japonés".

- "Sí es verdad pero eso fue cuando era muy pequeña, además mi japonés es pésimo se escucha muy gracioso cuando lo hablo".

Tomoyo sonrió - "Pues claro si es una combinación de japonés y acento francés".

Las dos chicas rieron ante la figura de la torre Ifel frente a ellas.

- "Esta torre me recuerda mucho a la torre de Tokio" - comentaba Tomoyo.

- "¿Subimos?".

Las dos muchachas caminaron en dirección a la entrada.

- "Que hermosa vista" - Tomoyo estaba fascinada con la ciudad.

- "Es impresionante ¿verdad?" - la chica pelirroja señalaba un lugar - "mira ahí esta el internado" - súbitamente recordó algo - "¿Y ya estas preparada para la gran fiesta?".

- "¿Qué fiesta? Yo no escuche nada".

- "Jessica por Dios, creo que has estado demasiado tiempo estudiando, todo el mundo habla de la gran fiesta que se dará pasado mañana en la universidad".

- "¿Cuál es la ocasión?" - preguntó confundida.

- "Los apuestos estudiantes de la universidad de "Oxford" de Inglaterra se quedaran algunos meses en Francia - los ojos de Silvia brillaron con emoción - "es por eso que habrá una gran fiesta en su honor, y con el objetivo de fortalecer las relaciones entre Francia e Inglaterra y bla bla bla, toda esa aburrida formalidad" - movía sus manos con indiferencia.

- "¿Todos los estudiantes de Oxford?" - preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Los más distinguidos quise decir".

- "Y ¿Qué tipo de fiesta será?".

- "Cómo que ¿qué tipo de fiesta?" - reclamó - "El tipo de fiesta que da una fraternidad de universitarios".

- "Eso quiere decir que ¿será con alcohol y relaciones prematrimoniales por todos lados? - preguntó en son de broma.

Silvia no pudo más que caerse al suelo - "¡Claro que no! - defendió muy acalorada.

- "Solo era una broma, no te pongas así" - Tomoyo estaba de lo más divertida.

La chica se levantó del suelo y mientras limpiaba su falda por la caída aclaró - "Será una fiesta formal y al mismo tiempo juvenil, sin alcohol y sin todas esas cosas que dijiste" - recalcó con más firmeza.

- "Esta bien te creo" - río por lo bajo - "Y tú ¿ya estas lista?".

- "¡Por supuesto!" - dijo muy animada - "un evento como este no se da todos los días amiga, ¿y tú que te vas a poner?.

- "No pienso ir" - respondió algo desanimada.

- "¡¿Cómo de que no?" – Silvia gritó indignada - "Tu no puedes faltar, eres una de las mejores estudiantes de la universidad………sabes que les harías un desaire muy desagradables a los directores sino estas presente………… y no solo a ellos, ¡también a mí!" - puso el grito en el cielo.

- "Es que no me gustan esas fiestas, además tu dijiste que se sería una fiesta formal y por el momento no tengo nada que ponerme".

- "Pues entonces, en estos momentos vamos a comprarte algo" - la indignada muchacha tomó de la mano a Tomoyo jalándola hasta la salida.

Era inútil para Tomoyo tratar de negarse, su buena amiga no era fácil de convencer, ella y Tomoyo se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas desde que llegó a la universidad. Al principio se sintió un poco intimidada por el lugar pero la chica pelirroja se había encargado de darle una gran bienvenida.

En cambio Silvia, tenía curiosidad por saber quien sería su nueva compañera de cuarto y la sorpresa no pudo ser mejor… ella se esperaba otra niña rica mimada de esas extranjeras que creían que el universo giraba a su alrededor, pero Tomoyo fue toda dulzura… Silvia la consideraba una chica encantadora y al pasar más tiempo juntas pudo notar su habilidad para el diseño, fue así como decidió llamarla Jessica.

Silvia pensaba que toda diseñadora importante debería tener un nombre artístico y pensó en el nombre de Jessica Rame, Tomoyo era lindo sí, pero no causaba tanto impacto como Jessica, pensaba ella. Tomoyo por otro lado estaba muy apenada ya que ella no se consideraba que fuera tan buena es ese campo, pero por diversión y para acabar con los ruegos de Silvia terminó acepando su nombre artístico, desde entonces todos en la universidad la llamaba por ese nombre.

- "Pero, ¿adonde vamos?" - preguntó una preocupada Tomoyo.

- "A cualquier tienda………estamos en París por Dios no faltaba más" - Silvia sonaba decidida.

- "No es necesario, en serio que no quiero ir" - rogaba la pobre chica.

- "Nada Jessica, tu vas o no te volveré a hablar por el resto de mi vida………además algo bueno puede resultar de esa fiesta" - pareció pensativa- "puede que ahí encuentres al amor de tu vida ¿no crees?"..

* * *

- ¿Té pasa algo? - la voz sonaba preocupada.

- "No puedo dormir eso es todo".

- "¿Estas segura?".

- "Sí, es mejor que vuelvas a tu cama" - la chica sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su guardián.

- "Como digas Sakurita".

La verdad era que Sakura se encontraba bastante inquieta acababa de tener un sueño muy extraño de esos que ya hacía mucho tiempo no tenía - _"¿Qué habrá sido ese extraño sueño?"-_ la pobre chica aun se preguntaba el significado de todas esas imágenes que no eran muy claras - _"Esto no tiene sentido" - _siguió tratando de armar cabos.

Al encontrarse tan intranquila quiso platicarlo con alguien así que decidió hacerle una pequeña llamada a Tomoyo, pero la persona que le contestó le dijo que la chica había salido muy temprano que puede ser que tarde en regresar..

- "Había olvidado que en Francia ya casi es medio día" - rió para sí misma por la confusión - "Bueno será mejor que me vaya a la cama, mañana tengo que ir de compras con las chicas" - Sakura trató de ser optimista y olvidar sus preocupaciones.

* * *

- "Me temo señor que cuatro de nuestros enemigos ya saben de nosotros" - un hombre de unos 30 años se dirigía a uno más joven que se encontraba sentado en medio de una enorme sala.

- "No te preocupes, esos chiquillos no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que esta pasando y mientras no encuentren a esa otra persona……. Tenemos ventaja sobre ellos".

- "Eso es verdad" - una tercera persona intervino - "y mientras tengamos vigilados a cada uno de esos mocosos no podrán hacer ningún movimiento sin que nosotros lo sepamos".

- "Como ustedes digan mis señores" - el primer hombre hizo una reverencia mientras se retiraba de la sala.

- "Y ¿cuál es el próximo movimiento señor? - el tercer interlocutor preguntaba esperando la siguiente orden.

- "No haremos nada" - respondió el hombre de unos 25 años - "dejaremos que los cuatro chiquillos hagan todo lo necesario para averiguar quien es esa persona……. y entonces" - sonrió levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta un piano que se encontraba en la sala……… lo observó con nostalgia - "cuando hayan hecho el trabajo por nosotros……. los matamos a todos".

- "¿Que pasaría sí algo falla? Por ahora no tenemos el poder para enfrentarnos a los cuatro".

- "No te preocupes, cuando el quinto despierte nuestros poderes regresarán, venceremos a los cuatro y nos quedaremos con el quinto elegido y con sus poderes".

- "Disculpe señor pero, aunque tuviéramos al quinto de nuestra parte el solo no podría combatir contra los otros cuatro, el poder no estaría nivelado" - el súbdito dudó por unos momentos.

El hombre se alejó del piano y se acercó a su interlocutor……. al quedar frente a él le acarició el rostro - "¿Qué no lo recuerdas mi querido Yang? Al tener al quinto de nuestro lado las fuerzas se desequilibrarán y los otros cuatro estarán perdidos".

- "Entiendo señor".

- "Será mejor que vallas a tu puesto" - sonrió - "No es bueno que descuides a las personas que se encuentran vigilando a nuestros cuatro chiquillos".

- "Como diga señor, con permiso" - el joven se retiro de la sala.

- "No me decepciones Yang" - balbuceó el hombre que parecía ser el líder.

* * *

Como era costumbre a Sakura se le había hecho un poco tarde para llegar a tiempo a clases, pero la chica tenía tan buena suerte que los maestros estaban desde muy temprano en una reunión relámpago.

- "Que buena suerte" - respiro aliviada y sentándose en su pupitre - "Hola, muy buenos días Naoko".

- "Buenos días Sakura" - la chica de anteojos respondió con una sonrisa.

- "Buenos días Sakura" - saludó un animado Takato.

- "Buenos días Takato" - miró al lado de Naoko - "¿Dónde esta Koji?".

- "Bueno, él y su querida novia aquí presente se quedaron hasta muy tarde terminando el trabajo" - observó a Naoko con una mirada pícara - "seguramente él también se quedo dormido".

- "¡Takato! Que dices…. él no es mi novio - se defendió la sonrojada chica, ante una sonriente Sakura

- "Por que tu no quieres" - contestó el chico.

- "Eso no es cierto, Koji me considera solo una buena amiga, nada más".

- "Yo no lo pienso así Naoko, Takato tiene razón creo que los sentimientos de los dos están bastante claros ¿qué no?".

- "¡Hay Sakura! tú también" - la pobre chica se sintió acorralada.

El aludido Koji entró en esos instantes - bastante agitado por cierto - Sus preciosos ojos grises repasaron el salón hasta que su mirada encontró a sus buenos amigos.

-"Buenos días" - saludo a Sakura y a Takato, luego observó a la chica que se encontraba al lado de Sakura, tenía un aspecto tímido y uno de los rostros más dulces y tiernos que según él… ha visto en su vida y finalmente la saludo - "Buenos días Naoko".

- "Bue..buenos días Koji".

Koji sé dirigió a su puesto al lado de Takato.

- "Te tardaste bastante en llegar amigo" - le susurró al recién llegado.

- "Sí, me quede dormido".

- "¿Pensando en Naoko?" - preguntó en son de broma.

- "Cállate tonto no ves que ella te puede escuchar" - le propinó un codazo y observó a la chica para ver si se había percatado de las palabras de su inoportuno amigo, pero Naoko estaba ocupada hablando muy animada con Sakura - "menos mal" - suspiró.

- "No sé de que te preocupas…" - le dijo algo resentido por el codazo - "estoy seguro que ella te aceptara, eres un buen partido, inteligente, amable, caballeroso, rico…y por supuesto bien parecido".

En efecto las palabras de Takato eran bastante acertadas el joven Koji era bastante apuesto, de cuerpo atlético, tez pálida, tenía una altura considerablemente alta, unos preciosos ojos grises que parecían de cristal y poseían un aire melancólico, su cabello negro de estilo un poco rebelde dejaba caer unos cuantos mechones en su frente y rozaban muy a menudo sus pestañas, sus facciones delicadas y varoniles se complementaban con una sonrisa que dejaba loca de por vida a cualquier chica que no estuviera lista para recibir tremendo impacto.

- "Eso no es lo que me preocupa.." - respondió algo desanimado - "es que hace un mes que iniciamos la universidad" - observó a Takato como esperando una respuesta - "¿no entiendes? … la conozco hace apenas un mes y eso porque Sakura la conocía.. de no haber sido por ella quien sabe si algún día le hubiera dirigido la palabra".

- "No te entiendo Koji".

- "No pensará que voy demasiado rápido" - se preocupó.

- "Bueno un mes es suficiente tiempo como para intentar pedir una cita…" - respondió.

- "Eso lo dices porque a ti solo te basta conocer a la chica un día.. y ya piensas que es el amor de tu vida".

- "¿Qué quieres decir?" - sonó ofendido - "yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan bien parecido que todas las chicas aceptan una cita conmigo".

Las palabras de Takato no eran del todo mentira, él al igual que su amigo era bastante apuesto, con un cuerpo también atlético, bastante alto, tenía ojos café que a pesar de ser bastante oscuros reflejaban la chispa del ingenio que emanaba su carácter, piel bronceada, cabello castaño claro de un estilo parecido al de Koji, en su rostro apuesto se notaba la expresión picaresca mezclada de vitalidad, además de ser poseedor de una perfecta sonrisa que complementaba su espíritu de aventura.

- "Esta bien, no te enojes" - suspiró - "es solo que aun no se como dar el primer paso" - termino diciendo mientras su mirada se posaba sobre la joven que le producía todo tipo de dudas.

- "¿Chiharu te escribió?".

- "Sí, en su carta decía que vendría con Yamazaki en las vacaciones" - respondía una Naoko ajena a los pensamientos de Koji.

- "¡Que bien!" - se animó Sakura - "Así Tomoyo también podrá verlos, ella igual, viene en las vacaciones".

- "Es verdad" - súbitamente cambió de tema - "¿Iras a la fiesta de la universidad?".

- "Claro, no pude negarme Takato insistió tanto que al final terminé aceptando" - la joven sonó resignada - "¿y tú Naoko piensas ir?.

- "Sí, Koji me lo pidió" - un leve color rojo apareció en sus mejillas - "aunque aun no sé que ponerme".

- "Por eso no te preocupes, tengo un traje perfecto para ti, Tomoyo lo diseño antes de irse a Francia".

- "No puedo aceptar eso, seguramente ella lo hizo para ti".

Sakura negó con la cabeza - "No te preocupes ella me ha hecho muchos otros, además a Tomoyo le hubiera encantado que usaras ese traje".

- "Pero……."

- "Pero nada" - le interrumpió Sakura - "Tomoyo se enfadaría si no lo aceptas, y yo también".

- "Esta bien" - la chica aceptó un poco avergonzada.

Minutos después llegó el maestro a dar su interesantísima clase de filosofía, y después de una dura mañana llegó la hora del almuerzo.

- "Lo siento, pero no puedo" - Sakura le respondía apenada a un joven… y este después de escuchar la respuesta de la chica se alejo un poco cabizbajo.

- "¿Qué sucede Sakura? Por que no te decides" - preguntó la chica de lentes.

- "Lo que pasa es que no quiero involucrarme con nadie en estos momentos".

- "¿No será que tienes a alguien más y por eso no aceptas las invitaciones de algún chico?.

Sakura negó con la cabeza - "Para nada, lo que pasa es que quiero esperar, eso es todo".

- "Pues entonces voy a empezar a cobrar por cada incauto que se acerque a pedirte una cita" - comentó un molesto Takato - "siempre se acercan cuando estamos almorzando, y la verdad eso me incomoda……..no pueden hacerlo en algún otro momento que no sea el almuerzo" - se tranquilizó un poco - "que no saben que la hora del almuerzo es algo sagrado que no se puede perder solo porque quieren invitar a una chica a salir".

Todos rieron divertidos por el comentario.

- "Eso quiere decir que tu nunca dejarías la hora de la comida para pedirle una cita a alguna chica" - Naoko preguntaba incrédula ya que pensó que alguien como Takato no se detendría ante nada cuando de invitar a una chica se tratase.

- "Créeme amiga cuando haga eso, es por que esa chica realmente me importa".

- "No cabe duda que eres un glotón" - bromeó Koji entre las risas de sus amigas.

- "Es mejor ser glotón que un cobarde no crees Koji" - la jugada de Takato fue impecable.

- "¿De que hablas?" - preguntó nervioso.

El chico se compadeció de su amigo y dejo el tema.

-"Y ¿ya están listas para la fiesta chicas?".

-"Sí" - respondieron.

- "Va a ser una noche muy larga y muy divertida" - Takato se emocionó.

- "Pues no será muy activa para mí" - Sakura sonó resignada - "Tendré que irme muy temprano, mi hermano ya me advirtió que lo mas tarde para mí son a las 11:00 en punto".

- "¿Y eso por que?" - preguntaron al unísono.

- "Mi papá sale al día siguiente a Hong Kong y prometí que lo acompañaría".

- "No te preocupes Sakura, yo también tendré que irme temprano de la fiesta……….. la próxima semana empezamos exámenes y necesito estudiar".

- "Hay Naoko, no puedes olvidarte del estudio un día" - se indigno el joven Suzuki - "Por lo menos el día de la fiesta"- sonrió rogándole a la muchacha.

- "Eres un tonto Takato" - Koji se adelantó - "que no recuerdas que Naoko esta aquí porque se ganó una beca…… ella se preocupa de que por algún motivo pueda perderla, por eso quiere estudiar con tiempo para esos exámenes".

- "Koji tiene razón" - sonrió - "Yo no soy tan adinerada como ustedes para poder entrar a una universidad tan importante y prestigiosa como esta" - sonó algo triste.

- "No lo digas así amiga" - la chica de ojos verdes le dedicó su más dulce sonrisa - "Si estas aquí es porque te lo has ganado a pulso……. Porque eres muy inteligente y te lo mereces".

- "Es verdad, debes sentirte muy orgullosa de ti misma" - Koji apoyaba las palabras de Sakura mientras Takato se limitaba a afirmar con la cabeza.

La joven se conmovió por las palabras de sus amigos - "Lo estoy, pero mucho más orgullosa de contar con amigos tan buenos como ustedes" - los cuatro se lanzaron miradas de aprobación para después reírse a carcajadas.

- "Oye Sakura, si te vas de viaje ¿qué pasará con las clases?" - Koji retomo el tema de hace un rato.

- "Solo me iré el fin de semana……. volveré el lunes, así que solo perderé un día de clases".

- " Y ¿por qué ese viaje tan de repente?".

- "En realidad fue idea de mi madre" - admitió - "como mi papá iba a atender unos asuntos muy importantes de la excavación que esta preparando, a mi mamá le pareció buena idea que lo acompañara".

- "Los padres y sus excursiones educativas….. no tienen remedio" - Takato suspiró resignado.

- "Es verdad" - sonrió - "sus palabras exactas fueron: "será muy provechoso que conozcas un poco más Hong Kong, además conocerás a personas muy importantes y distinguidas……estoy segura que será una experiencia inolvidable".

- "Había olvidado que tu padre era un hombre muy importante" - su compañera de primaria hacia la aclaración.

- "Incluso a mí algunas veces me cuesta acostumbrarme………. mí papá no siempre fue una persona importante ¿saben?" - la joven se dirigió a Takato y Koji - "él se ganó ese puesto con mucho esfuerzo y gracias a que es excelente en su trabajo y después vino esa gran oportunidad que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora".

- "Y vaya que se volvió importante" – Takato sonrió - "y no solo él, tu mamá también es una persona muy importante……. muy influyente en su medio".

- "Es cierto" - comentó Koji - "el otro día mi padre me comentaba que el hijo mayor de la señora Kinomoto es muy talentoso en el mismo terreno que tu madre, es una lastima que tu hermano se haya vuelto médico".

- "Pues sí, el sueño de mi hermano era ser un gran doctor y mis papás lo apoyaron en todo" - se acomodó en su silla - "Y yo solo espero que este viaje sea "inolvidable" como lo dijo mamá" - Sakura se mostró muy entusiasmada por el pequeño paseo que tomaría todo el fin de semana.

* * *

El joven se estiró en su silla, vaya que si estaba cansado de buscar y no encontrar nada, él y su acompañante llevaban toda la mañana en la biblioteca.

- "¿Cansado?" - preguntó el joven de cabello negro.

- "Más que cansado, estoy exhausto".

- "No te preocupes estoy seguro que encontraremos algo que nos sea útil".

- "Eso espero Lung" - su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación - "todo esto me tiene muy inquieto, el panorama no se ve nada bien".

- "Lo sé, a mí también me preocupa" - hubo unos segundos de silencio, Lung observó a su amigo preocupado y la atmósfera se volvió tensa - "Y lo que más me preocupa…………es que no sé que me voy a poner para la fiesta de la universidad".

Shaoran parpadeó para luego caer al suelo consternado - "¿de qué hablas?" - se enfadó mientras se reincorporaba - "estamos en peligro de muerte y tu te preocupas por una fiesta".

- "Tranquilo amigo" - sonrió optimista - " la situación no mejorará si nos exasperamos de esa forma" - se levantó de la silla y se colocó al lado de Shaoran mientras le tocaba el hombro - "es mejor distraernos un poco y esa fiesta no esta nada mal ¿sabes cuantas chicas esperan que asistamos? No podemos decepcionar a toda esa audiencia femenina".

El apuesto joven de cabello castaño tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza - "Kaory se enfadará si te escucha".

- "Es verdad, me olvidaba de tu linda novia japonesa" - dijo en tono sarcástico.

- "Lung………" - lo observó con gesto molesto - "sabes que no me gusta que te expreses así cuando hablamos de ella".

- "Perdóname Shaoran, pero ella no me cae bien" - se devolvió a su silla y se tiró en ella resignado - "Tú mereces una chica más dulce, linda, inteligente, pero sobre todo…… que le caiga bien a tus amigos".

- "Kaory es todo eso que dices".

- "Puede que sí, pero solo lo es contigo" - se levantó a colocar un libro en el estante - "es más…. a Mei Ling tampoco le cae bien".

- "Eso es lo que te preocupa ¿qué irrite a Mei Ling?" - preguntó muy atento a la respuesta que recibiría.

- "Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver con Mei me interesa" - el chico respondía inconsciente a sus palabras - "Ella se preocupa por ti al igual que yo" - volvió a la mesa y tomó un panecillo de la merienda que había traído Wei hace un par de horas - "no me gusta verla preocupada".

- "La quieres mucho verdad".

- "Como a nadie" - suspiró……… para luego darle un mordisco a su panecillo, pero la información terminó de procesarse en su cerebro y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar - "¡que dices!" - empezó a ahogarse con el pan - "¿qué quieres decir con quererla? …… yo quise decir que me preocupo por ella nada más".

- "Cálmate Lung" – Shaoran trataba de contener la risa - "No te pongas así… yo me refería a que la quieres como a una amiga o una hermana" - le lanzó una mirada picara - "o acaso ¿pensabas de otra manera?".

- "No para nada" - el chico casi se ahoga por el condenado pan y las preguntas de su amigo no ayudaban a la situación, después de haberse recuperado y de haberse salvado de la muerte se reincorporo y tosió con incomodidad - "mejor regresemos a nuestros asuntos, ya es más de medio día y no hemos almorzado por estar aquí estancados".

- "Como tu digas Lung" - sonrió por lo bajo

Fingiendo que se enfrascaba de nuevo en los libros el joven aun no salía de su impresión - _"¿cómo rayos terminamos hablando de Mei? casi me mató tratando de no ser descubierto………… creo que lo mejor seria que me decidiera a hablar con ella de una buena vez"- _Lung se perdió en sus pensamientos -"Mei" - suspiró

- "Dijiste algo" - preguntó un divertido Shaoran.

- "¡No nada, nada!".

* * *

- "Doctor Kinomoto, alguien desea verlo" - la enfermera levemente sonrojada hizo pasar a la persona y después se retiro.

- "¡Hola hermanito!" - una niña entró corriendo hasta los brazos del doctor.

- "¿Yui? ¿qué haces aquí?" - preguntó confundido

- "Vine a que me revisaran……. mamá dijo que ya era hora de un chequeo o algo así" - la niña se acercó al oído de su hermano - "no quería venir porque esos malos doctores siempre me puyan y duele mucho, pero Yukito me prometió que después tú me llevarías a comprar un helado".

- "Y donde esta Yukito".

- "Yukito no pudo venir" - una mujer ingresaba a la oficina - "Pero me mando a mí".

- "¿Kaho?".

- "Hola" - sonrió - "Yukito tuvo algo que hacer y me pidió de favor que acompañara a tu hermana".

- "Muchas gracias por traerla"

- "De nada".

La pequeña Yui encontró su oportunidad de actuar - "¿Me llevan a comprar un helado?" - puso cara de niña buena - "Me porte muy bien hermano… y Yukito prometió que tu y Kaho me llevarían".

- "¿Yukito dijo eso?" - el doctor preguntó con cierto interés notando otra intención en esa promesa.

- "Sí, él dijo: "recuerda pedir tu helado………… y pídele a Kaho que los acompañe" - se quedo pensando - "Sí eso fue lo que dijo así que…." - posó su mirada sobre la maestra - "nos vas a acompañar ¿verdad?".

La mujer dudó por unos instantes observando a Touya, pero este respondió al instante.

- "Acompáñanos Kaho" - se levantó de su silla con Yui en brazos - "ahora mismo termina mi turno" - camino hasta la mujer entregándole a su hermana - "en un momento estoy listo, espérenme aquí" - terminó de decir mientras salía de la oficina.

- "Claro, por que no" - Kaho sonrió observando la puerta - "después de todo no hay que desperdiciar la astuta jugada de Yukito".

Quince minutos después los tres se hallaban caminando por las calles de Tokio, había una heladería cerca del hospital así que no hubo necesidad de utilizar el automóvil, después de todo era una tarde preciosa.

Yui caminaba en medio de los dos jóvenes tomada de la mano de Touya y Kaho.

Casualmente Yukito caminaba por la misma calle, por unos instantes el maestro no reconoció al trío que se acercaba y después de parpadear algunas veces y estar completamente seguro de su visión………..sonrió complacido.

- "Vaya que sorpresa" - se paró frente a los tres - "No esperaba encontrármelos aquí".

- "Nosotros tampoco" - el doctor frunció el ceño - "No se suponía que tenías algo importante que hacer ¿no fue por eso que no pudiste acompañar a Yui al hospital?".

Yukito sonrió aun más ya que conocía perfectamente el motivo del reclamo de Touya, al doctor no le gustaba que su amigo planeara citas relámpago con él y Kaho - "precisamente tuve que ir a comprar algunas cosas muy importantes para Sakura, la pobre estaba tan ocupada que me lo encargó mucho" - el maestro les mostró las bolsas que cargaba.

- "¿Me compraste algo Yukito?" - la pequeña Yui se desprendió de las manos de sus acompañantes para revisar las bolsas.

- "¿Sabes Touya? - el joven de anteojos sonrió para darle un toque "cómico" a lo que estaba apunto de confesar - "por un momento no los reconocí".

- "¿Por qué?" - preguntó Kaho.

- "Pues cuando los vi me pareció ver a una pareja con su hija" - sonrió - "no me imaginaba que fueran ustedes".

- "¡¿Qué dices?" - preguntó un sorprendido Touya.

- "Bueno pues como traían a Yui de la mano y ella venía muy animada…………..- "

- "Pero te equivocas nosotros…….." - Touya pensaba defenderse de esas suposiciones pero el maestro no lo dejo terminar.

- "Sin contar la gran sonrisa que traían tú y Kaho…….. parecían una familia muy feliz".

- "¡Te equivocas!" - saltó el doctor - "deja de molestar quieres".

Yui que había terminado de realizar su inspección a las bolsas, pero que estaba muy atenta a la conversación de los adultos preguntó - "¿Por qué hablan de familia? ¿Qué acaso tu y Kaho me van a dar un primito?".

Ahora si que le iba a dar un infarto a Touya ¿por qué todos hacían comentarios tan inapropiados? Y lo peor de todo es que lo incomodaban más de lo normal ¿por qué?.

- "Te equivocas Yui" - Kaho intervino para el alivio de Touya pero….. - "en todo caso sería un sobrino no un primo" - sonrió.

**¡QUE! **Llamen al 911 ahora si que al pobre doctor se le reventaron los nervios, su amiga en vez de aliviar la situación la había empeorado ¿por qué todos se burlaban de él?.

- "Tienes razón Kaho" - Yukito se unía a la algarabía de Yui y de su amiga que reía sin poder parar.

- "Muy graciosos" - Touya les mandó una mirada asesina - "la broma ya se termino, así que ya pueden dejar de decir sus tonterías".

- "No te enfades Touya solo era una simple broma" - la bella mujer le habló con un tono de arrepentimiento que al parecer terminó calmando al pobre hombre, ella siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

- "Esta bien" - respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

- "Entonces yo me retiro" – Yukito se dispuso a marchar - "Aun me quedan cosas que hacer y algunas clases que impartir…….. así que los dejo para que disfruten su paseo".

- "Hay no, yo quería que me acompañaras por mi helado" - Yui sonó decepcionada - "pero ni modo" - hizo señas al maestro para que se pusiera a la altura de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla - "nos vemos en la casa Yuki".

- "Nos vemos" - sonrió - "adiós Kaho…..y Touya".

- "Adiós" - se despidió la mujer.

- "Adiós" - se despidió el doctor aun un poco fastidiado.

- "Ya vámonos ¿sí?" - la niña tomó a Kaho de la mano y la jaló para obligarla a caminar.

Touya las observó alejarse mientras ordenaba pensamientos - _"Un sobrino……………… que tontería"._

- "¡Hermano vamos!" - desde lejos Yui hacia señas al doctor para que se apresurara.

* * *

En Francia eran las tres de la mañana aparentemente todos los ciudadanos duermen…………… "aparentemente", ya que en el aeropuerto de París un grupo de jóvenes acababa de llegar de un tedioso viaje.

- "Hay que lata a esta hora se supone que deberíamos estar dormidos" - un apuesto joven de cabello rubio y preciosos ojos verdes se quejaba de su situación.

- "Vamos no te quejes" - contestaba otro joven de cabello negro y enigmáticos ojos azules - "es el precio que se tiene que pagar por ser los más importantes ¿no?" - sonrió - "tú lo dijiste ¿no lo recuerdas?".

- "Sí, pero en ese momento solo estaba presumiendo porque resultamos ser los afortunados que pasarán una larga temporada con las lindas señoritas de la universidad de diseñadoras" - sonrió - "nos sacamos el premio mayor ¿o que?".

- "¿Cómo?".

- "Tu sabes" - le propino un codazo - "sin clases, sin responsabilidades y rodeados de lindas niñas, que más se puede pedir….. somos muy afortunados ¿no crees?".

Su interlocutor sonrió, al parecer su joven amigo no sabia nada - "Creo que te has entusiasmado más de la cuenta" - le habló un poco resignado.

- "¿Por qué los dices?" - preguntó.

- "Porque el tiempo que pasemos aquí no es una excusa para no recibir clases" - lo observó divertido - "al menos eso fue lo que dijeron los directores de Oxford".

- "Lo que significa que ………………".

- "Exacto…... responsabilidades, clases y pocas chicas lindas" - sonrió el joven ingles.

- "Pero no es justo esos desgraciados directores no mencionaron nada de recibir clases fuera de la universidad".

- "Claro que lo dijeron………" - se quedó pensando - "fue exactamente después de nombrar a los 40 alumnos que viajarían a Francia, aunque supongo que no escuchaste todas las indicaciones porque estabas demasiado ocupado en el teléfono llamando a todos los incautos que perdieron la apuesta".

- "Claro……la apuesta" - recordaba agradeciendo su suerte - "sabía que me elegirían y esa seguridad me hizo ganar un hermoso jaguar, otro para mi colección de autos" - alardeando de su nueva adquisición el joven pensó en algo que lo irritó - "¿Y se puede saber por qué no me hablaste de todas esas indicaciones antes de salir de Inglaterra?".

- "Pensé que las sabias" - respondió el divertido muchacho - "¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Regresarte?".

- "¡Estas loco!" - se ofendió - "sabes lo difícil que fue seleccionar a los 40 estudiantes…se suponía que irían los más distinguidos" - lo observó algo molesto - "y te recuerdo que Oxford no es conocida por tener alumnos sin importancia, sabes de sobra que la mayoría son hijos de personas muy respetables, y de todos ellos solo se escogieron a 40…..estaría loco si me regresara".

- "Bueno pues entonces no te quejes" - pidió el joven de ojos azules.

- "Ahora lo único que quiero es llegar pronto al dichoso hotel y descansar".

- "Supongo que lo dices porque quieres estar como nuevo para la fiesta que se hará mañana en nuestro honor".

- "Claro…………. Jack Neville jamás se perdería un evento tan importante como su bienvenida".

- "Eres increíble Jack" - el joven reía por la graciosa actitud de su amigo.

- "¡Vamos! acaso no sientes curiosidad por ir a esa fiesta, nunca se sabe, a veces en los lugares más inesperados es donde encuentras a la mujer de tus sueños".

- "Pues dudo mucho que ahí encuentre a la mujer de mis sueños" - sonrió.

- "Nunca se sabe Eriol……………... nunca se sabe".

* * *

La mujer observó su reloj un poco impaciente, su esposo ya se había retrasado unos 20 minutos en recogerla.

- "¿Aun esperando Sonomi?" - preguntó un hombre que desde ya hace rato la observaba.

- "Parece que a Fujitaka se le ha hecho un poco tarde" - respondió.

- "Si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tu casa".

- "No, muchas gracias no quisiera moles…….."

- "No es molestia" - respondió interrumpiendo.

- "Bueno supongo que esta bien si……………." - no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en ese instante Fujitaka iba llegando.

- "Siento mucho llegar tarde……" - dijo el hombre con gesto de suplica - "pero me retuvieron en el trabajo y no puede salir antes, en verdad lo siento mucho yo….."

Sonomi había callado a su esposo poniendo el dedo en su boca mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- "No te preocupes, ya lo entendí" - dijo en tono comprensivo.

Fujitaka sonrió mientras abría la puerta del auto para ella.

- "Buenas noches Yasuhiro y muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento" - agradeció la mujer mientras ingresaba en el auto.

- "¡Ha! Buenas noches" – Kinomoto saludaba un poco tarde, pues no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del susodicho.

- "Buenas noches" - el hombre respondía fríamente - "no vemos mañana Sonomi" - hizo señas a la mujer y se fue.

- "Parece que no le caigo muy bien a Yasuhiro" - comentaba Fujitaka ya en el auto.

- "No es eso, lo que pasa es que él es de esas personas que no se socializan mucho".

- "Lo conoces muy bien ¿verdad?" - preguntaba sonriendo.

- "Sí, Yasuhiro a trabajado conmigo desde siempre…..de todos mis empleados es quizás al que le tengo más confianza".

- "Hablas muy segura de su lealtad, parece que lo estimas mucho ¿acaso debería cuidarme de él?" - rió.

- "No seas celoso" - respondió divertida - "por supuesto que no…….sabes bien que tú eres el hombre que quiero y siempre será así".

- "Que alivio" - sonrió.

Sonomi observó a su esposo por unos segundos, seguía siendo el mismo……siempre tan apuesto, siempre con la misma sonrisa, con el mismo carácter que solo irradiaba comprensión y cariño. Hace años jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la mente la posibilidad de tener una vida a su lado, pero ahora todo era diferente tenía cuatro hijos maravillosos estaba tan agradecida con la vida por haberle brindado la oportunidad de estar al lado de la persona que ama y que siempre amó.

- "¿Sucede algo?" - preguntó él, pues su esposa lo observaba de una manera extraña.

Ella negó con la cabeza - "No pasa nada" - respondió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla - "Gracias".

- "¿Por qué?".

- "Por estar a mi lado".

* * *

Tomoyo observaba su figura reflejada en el espejo, ya habían pasado dos días desde que ella y su encantadora compañera de cuarto fueron a comprar algo para la dichosa fiesta.

- "Por que me deje convencer" - suspiró.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a una emocionada Silvia.

- "¡¿Ya estas lista Jessica?".

- "Ya casi" - respondió.

La chica observó a su amiga….se veía espectacular, Tomoyo traía un vestido color azul cielo un poco arriba de las rodillas, ajustado al cuerpo y que era sostenido únicamente por dos tiras que se deslizaban por sus suaves hombros, para terminar con medio escote en su espalda en forma de v….

- "Como que "casi"…. si estas perfecta Jessica".

- "No es para tanto" - dijo un poco avergonzada.

- "Me encanta que hayas dejado tu cabello suelto….. lo tienes demasiado bonito como para recogerlo".

- "Después de todo no es una fiesta del todo formal así que me dije "porque no"".

- "¿Sabes? Hasta me siento un poquito celosa…"- hablo con un tono burlón - "te ves tan linda que ya no voy a poder ser el centro de atención".

- "No sé porque dices eso" - río - "no tienes nada que envidiarme" - acercó a Silvia al espejo - "tu también te ves despampanante" - la linda chica pelirroja traía un vestido rojo que combinaba perfecto con su cabello, el vestido ajustado le quedaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, tenía forma de tubo por lo que dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros aunque no dejaba ver mucho de su busto.

- "Supongo que tienes razón" - bromeó - "Somos dos rompecorazones sin remedio".

Las dos muchachas rieron a carcajadas.

- "Pues, si ya estamos listas…. es hora de que bajemos" - sugirió Silvia.

- "Supongo que sí".

Las dos muchachas se dirigieron al gran salón de la fiesta.

Al hacer su aparición causaron gran impacto entre los presentes sin duda la belleza de las dos jóvenes deslumbró a toda la audiencia masculina… logrando una que otra mirada despectiva de sus compañeras de clase.

- "Eriol, ¿ya viste a esos dos ángeles que acaban de caer del cielo?" - le decía Jack a su amigo.

- "¿De quien hablas?" - preguntó confundido pues increíblemente no se percató de la llegada de las dos muchachas.

- "En que rayos piensas que no las has notado" - se enfadó - "hablo de esas dos bellezas que se dirigen en esta dirección y…." - dejo de hablar por unos segundos - "¡vienen en esta dirección!, intenta actuar con naturalidad" - se puso frente a Eriol fingiendo que se enfrascaban en una conversación.

Entre tanto las dos chicas pasaban a su lado, Eriol no pudo evitar fijarse en la hermosa muchacha de largo cabello azabache … mientras Tomoyo sintiendo la mirada del joven, lo observó y le lanzó una de sus más dulces sonrisas en son de saludo.

Jack recobró la atención del joven ingles - "Viste eso amigo…¡las deje impactadas! De seguro pensaron que era el joven más apuesto de este salón" - presumía mientras arreglaba su cabello y se observaba en un espejo.

- "¿En verdad lo crees?" - Eriol tenía una gota en la cabeza - "pues yo creo que ni siquiera notaron tu presencia".

- "Tienes mucho que aprender mi joven amigo" - decía mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda - "esa es solo una táctica… fingen que no les importo pero la verdad es que se mueren por mí".

- "No lo creo" - la gota en la cabeza de Eriol se hizo más grande.

- "Como sea….." - Jack se notó decidido - "Que te parece ¿si nos presentamos ante esas dos lindas señoritas?".

- "¿Por qué no?" - respondió con una sonrisa.

En el trayecto para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las dos muchachas…los desafortunados jóvenes fueron interceptados por un buen número de chicas que les prohibieron el paso y hacían toda clase de preguntas mientras de sus ojos salían pequeños corazones.

- "Viste eso Jessica, todos se impactaron con nuestra llegada".

- "Lo note Silvia, y también me di cuenta del enfado de algunas de nuestras compañeras de clase".

- "No les hagas caso, tan solo son un par de envidiosas… como piensan que el mundo gira a su alrededor, no soportan que una dulce chica como tu sea más linda, más amable y más inteligente...".

- "Gracias por los cumplidos" - sonrío.

- "Es solo la verdad".

En cuestión de segundos las dos chicas se encontraron rodeadas por un grupo de jóvenes que las bombardeaban con todo tipo de preguntas y halagos.

Después de un rato, Tomoyo se sentía un poco agobiada del acoso de los muchachos…así que con un hábil movimiento logro salir del circulo humano que la tenía aprisionada y decidió caminar un poco por ahí. Casi llegando a la entrada principal del salón de baile se encontraba un salón de música y la chica al pasar por ese lugar notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta…observó casi al centro de la habitación un piano.

- "¿Porque no?…." - se dijo a si misma - "hace mucho que no practico y en casa solo lo hago con la compañía de Touya… además es bueno practicar de vez en cuando" - y así se adentro a la habitación, decidió no alumbrar el lugar pues dejando la puerta como la encontró la luz del salón, aunque débil, alumbraba lo suficiente para no tropezar con alguna cosa, se acomodó en el banco lista para empezar, y así una tierna melodía comenzó a sonar.

Por otra parte Eriol y Jack - después de muchos esfuerzos - habían logrado escapara de la ola de muchachas que los acorralaban.

- "Al fin libres" - se expresó Jack - "muy bien es hora de buscar a ese par de señoritas que se nos escaparon".

- "Ve tu.. no tengo muchos ánimos como para soportar otra emboscada de chicas" - Eriol se dirigió a su amigo un poco agobiado - "mejor iré a caminar por ahí".

- "Como tu quieras" - Jack se encogió de hombros.

Y así el joven ingles recorrió un poco el lugar. Su atención se poso en un salón del que al parecer se podía escuchar una dulce tonada, el muchacho lleno de curiosidad decidió revisar el lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta notó que había una joven tocando el piano, sin embargo, no podía distinguir su rostro pues la luz no se extendía lo suficiente… se introdujo a la habitación procurando no hacer ruido por lo que la joven no pudo sentir su presencia. Eriol logro colocarse atrás de ella y cuando había decidió llamar su atención….

Una persona que pasaba por el mismo salón en que se desarrollaba la escena, observó la puerta entreabierta por lo que - pensando que seria descuido de algún otro individuo - cerró la puerta provocando que la joven que tocaba el piano se sobresaltara y se pusiera de pie, al dar la vuelta para tratar de encontrar la salida… la muchacha se enredó con Eriol provocando que este cayera encima de ella.

El rostro de los dos quedo bastante cerca, Tomoyo no podía verlo pues al cerrarse la puerta.. la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras pero sentía la respiración del joven en su rostro. Desesperada pensando que lo peor estaba apunto de sucederle gritó en su idioma natal.

- "¡Suélteme, no me toque!".

Al instante Eriol reconoció el idioma _- "¿japonés?" -_ pensó.

En su angustia la chica no pudo más que golpearlo….

PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF………….

Su mano le había propinado una bofetada, logrando que el muchacho se quitara de encima. Tomoyo corrió hasta la puerta y salió del salón bastante pálida.

Mientras tanto Eriol no salía de su asombro, no pudo observar a la chica pues su bofetada lo había desorientado.

Y aun tratando de unir sus ideas salió de la habitación, frotando un poco su mejilla. Regresó al salón de la fiesta buscando a Jack, lo encontró platicando muy animadamente con dos lindas muchachas… una pelirroja y otra de largo cabello azabache, la misma que había visto al inicio de la velada, aunque la chica estaba un poco pálida como si acabase de pasar un gran susto.

- "Vaya hasta que decidiste aparecer" - el rubio se dirigió a Eriol - "déjame presentarte a Silvia Vieira y a Jessica Rame".

- "Mucho gusto" - saludó desplegando todo su encanto - "mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa".

Tomoyo parpadeo confundida ¿será cierto lo que acababa de escuchar? Observó al joven ingles, lo examinó y pensó…. - _"¿será posible?"._

**Notas de la autora: **Y aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia.

Pobre Tomoyo lo que tuvo que pasar, pero si me lo preguntan a mi me pareció muy divertido….. y que me dicen de Sakura se va de viaje a Hong Kong.. de seguro que ustedes saben a quien se va a encontrar nuestra protagonista… bueno se los dejo de tarea. ¿No les encanta como la pequeña Yui pone en apuros a todo el mundo?

Como siempre pueden escribirme mandando sus criticas, sugerencias, y todo lo que quieran a:

saito_san_.mx o bien a o en todo caso pido muchos REVIEWS!

**Avances del próximo capitulo: **Y parece que las fiestas no terminan, Tomoyo se lleva una agradable sorpresa y no puede esperar para contárselo a Sakura pero lo que no se imagina es que ella misma tiene otra noticia que darle. Yui como siempre pone en aprietos a todo el mundo y bueno………para que les cuento más, mejor lean el próximo capitulo.


	3. Fiestas de Fraternidad II

_**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**_

_**"Fiestas de fraternidad II"**_

Se preparaba para dormir había sido una noche muy agitada llena de sorpresas, la muchacha se merecía un buen descanso pues pasó todo tipo de situaciones agradables y no muy agradables.

Había casualidades en la vida pero esta que acababa de recibir fue bastante grande, nunca se imaginó que en esa fiesta por la que había renegado tantas veces sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su reencuentro con un amigo de la infancia.

- "¿Y bien?".

La chica la observó con una sonrisa - "¿Y bien qué?" - repitió.

- "¡Vamos Jessica!" - se exasperó - "me vas a contar cuál es el gran misterio con ese chico".

- "¿No sé de que me hablas?".

- "No te hagas la inocente tienes algo con ese chico, lo sé".

- "No tengo nada" - insistió.

- "¡¿Entonces me puedes explicar él por qué de tu actitud?" - preguntó perdiendo la paciencia - "porque aunque nadie lo notó yo si pude ver tu sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de ese joven ingles... además" - continuó - "al principio fuiste muy fría con él hasta parecía que el pobre hombre te hubiera hecho algo malo... pero a medida que transcurría la velada pareciste olvidar lo que te tenía tan molesta y hasta te la pasaste muy divertida hablando con el tal Eriol".

Tomoyo sonrió, si que había sido toda una sorpresa encontrarse a aquel niño que hace años le puso todo tipo de pruebas a Sakura y que pensó que jamás volvería a ver. Por supuesto que le molestó que el tipo aprovechado resultara ser Eriol pues la chica terminó descubriéndolo cuando el joven Jack hizo referencia a una marca que parecía una bofetada en el rostro de su amigo... y Eriol no tuvo más remedio que contar lo sucedido.

Tomoyo aún no muy convencida de la explicación del chico fue un poco indiferente con él - bueno nadie estaría feliz de que le plantaran tremendo susto - pero al reflexionarlo mejor, creyó al muchacho incapaz de hacer algo así pues siempre lo recordó como a un joven muy respetuoso y maduro, terminó olvidando lo sucedido y disfrutó de la compañía de su viejo amigo.

Mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos acomodó su pijama, tomó un cepillo del tocador y empezó a desarrendar su largo y brillante cabello, entretanto Silvia tramaba su próxima estrategia para lograr que su amiga dijera la verdad.

- "Ves esto Jessica" - tomó un reloj de la mesa de noche - "es las 1:00 de la mañana y si no me dices que sucede contigo y el tal Hiragizawa, te juro que no pararé de hablar y preguntar hasta las 6:00 de la mañana" - sentenció en tono amenazante mientras colocaba el reloj frente a Tomoyo.

La pobre chica terminó sucumbiendo a la amenaza de su compañera de cuarto.

- "Esta bien" - suspiró - "te lo contaré".

Tomoyo contó todo lo referente a Eriol cuando era niño omitiendo, claro esta, la parte de poderes mágicos, cartas y pruebas, además terminó agregando un incidente muy resiente que le causó mucha gracia a su amiga.

- "Lo ves Jessica.. no fue tan difícil" - sonrió - "conque fue Eriol el tipo que te encontraste en el salón de música" - comentó muy divertida - "vaya reencuentro con un viejo amigo plantarle una bofetada es algo muy original que jamás olvidará".

- "No te burles que no fue nada agradable, además él no sabe que fui yo la chica que lo golpeó y te agradecería que no se lo dijeras".

- "Pero…" - Silvia recuperaba la atención de su amiga - "no entiendo porque ese chico causa en ti tan gran sobresalto" - Tomoyo parpadeó en señal de sorpresa - "pues por lo que me cuentas solo fue un niño que estudió contigo y tu hermana por un tiempo y por lo que se ve entablaron algún tipo de amistad…" - replicó - "sin embargo cuando le mencionas parece que no fue tan solo un amigo más, sino que al contrario formó parte de tu pasado o por lo menos una parte importante de tu infancia".

La chica de ojos azules se quedó muda pero no porque no tuviera nada que decir sino, porque le pareció sorprendente la capacidad de observación que poseía su amiga pues jamás la había notado tan analítica a pesar de que ya llevaban un mes viviendo juntas, sin duda Tomoyo había descubierto una cualidad que Silvia no había mostrado... hasta ahora. Por otro lado la chica pelirroja tenía razón Eriol no solo fue un amigo.. pero como contarle que aquel niño ahora un joven de 17 años, es la reencarnación del mago más poderoso que haya existido.

Y ¡claro! Que formo una parte importante de su infancia pues es muy difícil que alguien olvide todos aquellos tipos de prueba que en muchas ocasiones resultaron terroríficas pues ponían en peligro a su mejor amiga. Eriol se había adjudicado un lugar en la memoria de Tomoyo gracias a esos incidentes.. y por supuesto que no podía olvidar todo lo relacionado con la magia ya que toda su vida estuvo conviviendo con diferentes tipos de poder como el de Sakura, el de Touya, Yukito y Kaho.

- "Bueno si…" - Tomoyo habló por fin - "fue un gran amigo a pesar del corto tiempo que se quedó en Tomoeda".

- "¿En serio?" - repentinamente cambió su tono de voz - "No será que ese chico... fue tu primer amor ¿y por eso es que lo tienes tan presente?".

Una gota apareció sobre la cabeza de la estudiante de diseñadora - "Por eso no quería contarte nada, porque sabía que dirías algo como eso" - sonrió.

- "¿Qué tiene de malo?" - preguntó con el mismo tono - "el tal Eriol es muy guapo, tiene unos ojos preciosos, es muy educado y se le nota que es muy adinerado".

Eriol sin lugar a dudas se había convertido en un chico muy apuesto conservaba el mismo estilo de cabello que llevaba de niño, seguía teniendo los mismos ojos misteriosos, era bastante alto, de fisonomía muy elegante y con una educación envidiable cortesía de su excelente posición social.

- "No Silvia, no estoy enamorada de él.. es un viejo amigo nada más" - dio un pequeño bostezo - "y mejor ya vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos clases muy importantes que atender".

- "Esta bien" - suspiró resignada.

En el cuarto 17-E se apagaron las luces.

- "¿Jessica?" - la melodiosa voz de Silvia rompió el silencio una vez más - "tengo una duda ¿podrías responderme algo más?".

- "Adelante" - contestó la voz adormitada.

- "En la fiesta tú y tu amigo hablaban muy en confianza pero…" - hizo una pausa - "él se dirigía a ti como a una chica que acababa de conocer ¿por qué no te llamo por tu nombre verdadero?" - lo pensó por escasos segundos y después de hacer su propio análisis sonrió divertida - "el no sabe quien eres ¿verdad?".

La chica se acomodó en su cama mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro - "sí, él no me reconoció".

- "¿Por que no le revelaste tu verdadera identidad?" - replicó.

- "Ni yo misma lo sé" - respondió - "pero hasta ahora esta resultado ser muy divertido ¿no lo crees?".

* * *

Para la fiesta de su universidad faltaban apenas algunas horas.. las cuales no esperaba con mucho entusiasmo pues por una serie de incidentes inesperados no podría asistir.

- "Es una lastima" - se resignó posando sus pupilas en el hermoso panorama que se podía observar desde el cuarto de su hermana.

- "Lo siento mucho" - la voz infantil sonó apenada y las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su delicado y lindo rostro demostraban el gran sentimiento de culpa que oprimía su corazón.

La chica volvió hacia el lecho de la pequeña.

- "Yui..." - se acercó preocupada - "ya te despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?".

- "Lo siento mucho" - repitió con el mismo tono ahogado por sus lágrimas.

- "¿De que hablas?" - preguntó preocupada - "¿te sientes mal?.. por favor ya no llores".

- "Por mi culpa ya no podrás ir a divertirte con tus amigos..." - Sakura suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que a su pequeña hermana empezaba a dolerle alguna parte de su cuerpo - ".. escuché que ya no podrás asistir a la fiesta de tu escuela" - continuó diciendo mientras sus pupilas se dilataban cada vez más.

La antigua Card Captor le dedicó su más dulce sonrisa y trató de tranquilizara - "No te preocupes, eso no me importa lo único que me interesa es que tu estés bien".

- "Pero si yo no me hubiera enfermado tú podrías irte" - sollozó - "lo ves, todo es mi culpa".

- "Fui yo la que decidí quedarme, así que no te preocupes" - acarició su rostro limpiando todas sus lágrimas - "tú eres mi hermana, mi familia, lo único que tengo... nunca nada será más importante que tú ¿entiendes?".

Yui sintió que toda su culpa se desvaneció en un segundo, su pequeño corazón se lleno de la misma alegría que siempre la inundaba… y abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

- "Que bueno que ya te sientas mejor" - suspiró abrazada a la pequeña - "¿quieres que te traiga algo? Ahora mismo voy a la cocina a traer algo para Kero".

- "Un postre" - habló un poco apenada.

- "Un postre en camino" - sonrió.

Antes de salir observó a Kero que se encontraba al lado de Yui ofuscado todavía pues se acababa de despertar de una larga siesta - "Cuídala por favor.. no me tardo" - el guardián le hizo una seña y la joven terminó de salir del cuarto.

Ya en la cocina seleccionando algunas cosas como postres y golosinas la angustia volvió a invadirla imaginando lo peor y recordando lo sucedido por la mañana momentos antes que su pequeña hermana se "enfermara". Ella acababa de bajar arreglada y lista para desayunar…

- "Buenos días" - saludaba como todas las mañanas a su familia.

- "Buenos días hermanita" - contestó la linda Yui.

- "¡Vaya! Todo se ve delicioso.. apuesto a que tú hiciste el desayuno mamá" - se dirigió a Sonomi.

- "Pues si" - contestó apenada.

- "Hija…" - habló Fujitaka - "Hoy es la fiesta de la universidad ¿verdad?".

- "Sí papá".

- "Recuerda que mañana saldremos muy temprano a Hong Kong".

- "No te preocupes, no regresaré tarde a casa".

- "No esta demás que se lo recuerdes papá" - recriminó Touya - "los monstruos como tu siempre tienen retrasos".

Sakura no reparó ni un segundo en hacer la misma acción de hace muchos años, la cual consistía en darle un pisotón a su hermano bajo la mesa.

- "Demonios" - balbuceó el apuesto joven - "sigues golpeando igual que un monstruo" - lanzó un nuevo insulto sin importarle que podría recibir el mismo castigo.

- "Dime Sakura" - Yukito interrumpió logrando impedir una tercera guerra mundial - "Tienes planeado visitar a alguien en especial en Hong Kong".

- "No…" - dudó unos instantes - "No conocemos a nadie de ahí".

- "Claro que sí conocemos a alguien" - contradijo el maestro - "O acaso ¿ya te olvidaste del joven Li?".

- "¿De Shaoran?" - respondió al instante - "por supuesto que no.. pero hace muchos años que perdimos el contacto".

- "Lo sé" - Yukito contestó con una sonrisa - "Es por eso que se me ocurrió que ya que vas a su país, bien podrías hacerle una visita.. y hasta reanudar su vieja amistad".

La chica se sonrojó pues las palabras del maestro parecían ir encaminadas a hacerle recordar que aquel chiquillo fue algo más que su amigo, le recordó que él había sido en algún momento su persona especial.

- "Mi hermana no tiene por que ir a ver a ese mocoso" - refunfuñó Touya - "y mucho menos reanudar amistad".

- "¿De quien están hablando?" - preguntó una despistada Yui - "¿Ese tal Shaoran era tu novio hermanita?".

La aludida se sonrojó, Touya casi escupe el café, Yukito mostró una gran sonrisa al igual que Fujitaka, mientras Sonomi se limitaba a reprender a su hija menor.

- "No esta bien que digas esas cosas hija" - dijo ella - "Esos comentarios son inapropiados".

- "Lo siento mami…" - se apenó la chiquilla - "pero si nadie me explica no me queda más remedio que preguntar" - terminó diciendo con la inocencia reflejada en su rostro.

- "¿Cómo sigue tu alumno Yukito?" - Sonomi preguntaba cambiando el tema - "Escuche que sé esta recuperando".

- "Sí, por suerte esta recobrando sus fuerzas más rápido de lo que esperaban los doctores".

- "Es el mismo chico que fue atacado hace un mes ¿verdad?" - se interesó Touya.

- "Sí, ahora que ya esta mejor podré preguntarle acerca de su sospechoso ataque" - respondió pensativo observando a su mejor amigo que tenia la misma expresión que él… se notaba perfectamente que Touya tampoco había olvidado el incidente mágico que sufrió ese muchacho.

- "¿Por qué dices que su accidente fue sospechoso?" - quiso saber Sakura.

- "Lo que pasa es que mi alumno es una persona muy tranquila no tenía enemigos es por eso que nos preocupa su repentino accidente" - sonrió.

- "A lo mejor solo eran ladrones y no querían testigos de su robo" - Sonomi opinaba el incidente.

- "Si eso debe ser" - Yukito quería dejar por terminada esa conversación pues Sakura parecía interesarse en el tema y aun no era prudente comentarle algo que solo conseguiría preocuparla - "Creo que ya es hora de irme o llegaré tarde a la escuela" - replicó mientras observaba su reloj - "nos vemos luego".

En el momento en que se levantó de la mesa, el maestro no se dio cuenta que algo cayó de su bolsillo… la pequeña Yui se percató del suceso y quiso devolver lo perdido, pero al hacer contacto con el insignificante papel la niña vio todo negro, en segundos miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza provocándole un terrible dolor y no pudo más que balbucear tres palabras audibles solo para los hermanos y el maestro - "estamos en peligro" - al instante se desplomó en el piso provocando en todos los presentes el pánico.

Sakura y su familia se tranquilizaron cuando el doctor dio sus explicaciones, la muchacha decidió no ir a la fiesta de su universidad para poder cuidar a su hermana, pero la duda y el temor seguían en ella.

Los recuerdos de Sakura terminaron cuando ingresó en la habitación.

- "Aquí está tu postre Yui".

- "¡Muchas gracias hermanita!".

- "Kero" - llamó la chica a su guardián, este la observó muy serio - "Se me olvidaron tus dulces ¿me acompañas?.… no te importa que te dejemos unos instantes sola ¿verdad Yui?" - preguntó.

- "No, esta bien… pero vuelvan pronto con los dulces porque no me gusta estar sola" - pidió la niña.

- "No te preocupes volvemos enseguida" - respondió segura, mientras salía de la habitación con el muñeco volador.

Sakura y Kero recorrieron el pasillo en silencio, pero al llegar a la habitación de la Card Captor….

- "¿Qué esta pasando Kero?" - preguntó angustiada - "pude sentir esa extraña energía que emanó de Yui por la mañana".

- "Se a lo que te refieres… yo también sentí ese poder" - respondió serio - "pero la verdad….. es que no sé lo que esta pasando esto me tomó por sorpresa".

- "Estoy segura que mi hermano y Yukito también sintieron esa energía pero aun no he tenido la oportunidad de platicarlo con alguno de ellos".

- "No debes preocuparte Sakurita" - Kero trataba de tranquilizarla - "A lo mejor la pequeña Yui tiene algún tipo de poder mágico como lo tienen tú y tu hermano pero fue solo hasta hoy que pudo aflorar" - dijo el guardián - "a lo mejor nos estamos preocupando de más ¿no crees?."

- "Puede que tengas razón…".

- "Lo único que debemos hacer es ayudarle a desarrollar su habilidad, así no sufrirá otro desmayo… recuerda que aun es muy pequeña y es normal que no pueda controlar su poder " - dijo el muñeco - "eso debió ser el motivo de su recaída… así que es mejor que regresemos con Yui o puede preocuparse" - terminado su análisis, Kero salió de la habitación de su dueña, dejando a esta no muy convencida.

- "Pero aun me preocupan sus palabras… que habrá querido decir con que estamos en peligro" - suspiró mientras salía de su habitación y escuchaba la voz de Kero y la risa de Yui desde lejos.

* * *

- "Esto que me cuentas me preocupa" - se angustió la joven maestra.

- "Imagínate como estoy yo".

- "¿Y que dice Touya de todo esto?".

- "La verdad es que no hemos hablado muy bien del asunto…" - Yukito observaba al pequeño papel que reposaba en las manos de Kaho - "y me temo que mis sospechas se aclaran cada vez más".

- "¿Te refieres al incidente que sufrió tu alumno?".

- "Sí…" - suspiró - "en ese papel esta escrita la dirección donde puedo encontrar algunas de las respuestas que busco… estoy seguro que la persona que agredió a mi alumno estaba ansiosa por poseerlo, por lo tanto lo que planea él o las personas que estén involucradas no debe ser bueno".

- "¿Qué piensas hacer?".

- "Con Yui enferma no puedo hacer mucho.. lo más seguro es que Sakura querrá que la cuide y la vigile mientras ella esta fuera" - respondió con la mirada clavada en el suelo - "tendré que explicarle todo lo que ha sucedido en estas semanas".

- "¿Dices que los poderes de Yui despertaron al hacer contacto con esto?" - preguntó la maestra súbitamente preocupada mientras le mostraba el papel - "porque si es así, lo único que esto puede significar es que…".

- "Yui tiene premoniciones igual que Sakura" - interrumpió el maestro.

- "Y si ella dice que estamos en peligro…" - Kaho lucía pensativa y preocupada a la vez.

- "Lo mejor será que investigue todo lo que pueda, no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos… - Yukito se preparaba para salir - "Touya me pidió que te dijera que estabas invitada a cenar, en casa hablaremos mejor de este asunto".

- "Claro, no faltaré" - respondió con una media sonrisa mientras despedía al maestro.

Al encontrarse sola en la oficina de su compañero de trabajo una mirada decisiva apareció en su rostro - "Yo tampoco puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos".

* * *

- "¿Pero ella se encuentra bien?" - la voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba preocupada.

- "Sí, Tomoyo… pero me siento muy inquieta".

- "Lo sé" - suspiró - "es en momentos como este en los que me arrepiento de haberme ido de casa. No puedo estar allí para serviles de apoyo y ayudarlos".

- "No digas eso que ya me siento culpable… dudé mucho en decidir si te llamaba o no, y veo que lo único que conseguí fue preocuparte" - Sakura se lamentaba.

- "Para nada Sakura, hiciste muy bien en llamarme… yo quiero estar enterada de todo lo que les pasé" - replicó - "ustedes son mi familia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ustedes me interesa. Así que si algo vuelve a suceder no dudes en mantenerme al tanto de todo".

La hermosa joven de ojos verdes asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

- "De acuerdo" - sonrió - "creo que solo hemos estado hablando de mí y de nuestra situación en casa, pero.. ¿cómo estas tú? ¿esta todo bien?".

- "Todo esta bien, las clases van de maravilla, me siento bastante tranquila y relajada a pesar del trabajo que tengo que hacer".

- "Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante.." - repuso ella con tranquilidad - "si estas muy ocupada podemos hablar después..".

- "No Sakura, lo que más me hacia falta en estos momentos es escuchar la animada voz de una de mis hermanas favoritas".

- "Que solo te llama para darte malas noticias" - le respondió desanimada.

- "Sakura por favor no te pongas triste… yo sé que todo saldrá bien" - la voz de la joven sonó súbitamente cálida y llena de dulzura - "tú eres una chica muy fuerte y sea lo que sea que le este pasando a Yui, yo tengo fe y confianza, porque sé que si ella permanece a tu lado todo saldrá bien. Por eso Sakura, tienes que volver a ser esa dulce y tierna niña llena de valor para que la pequeña Yui sienta tu fortaleza y no vuelva a recaer".

La joven maestra de cartas parpadeó y sintió que su corazón se volvía a llenar de esa confianza y valor que eran características innatas en ella, sonrió ampliamente y murmuró con afecto…

- "Gracias..".

- "No hay porque".

- "¿Jessica ya estas lista? aún quiero dar una vuelta por los patios de la universidad antes de entrar a clases".

Se escuchó el sonido de otra voz cerca del auricular.

- "En un momento estoy contigo Silvia".

- "Creo que ya tienes que irte a clase ¿verdad?" - preguntó Sakura.

- "Sí, pero muy pronto te llamaré, así que dame el número del hotel en el que papá y tú se hospedarán en Hong Kong" - la chica guardó el número en su agenda electrónica y se despidió de su hermana - "nos vemos, y saluda a todos de mi parte diles que les mandó muchos besos, abrazos y que los extraño mucho..".

- "Se los diré.." - contestó con una amplia sonrisa - "cuídate y dales mis saludos a Silvia".

La comunicación se terminó y Tomoyo guardó el teléfono móvil en su bolso dando un gran suspiro.

- "¿Era tu hermana?" - preguntó una apurada Silvia.

- "Sí, te mandó saludos".

- "Gracias, es tan amable.. la primera vez que hablé con ella me pareció una persona realmente encantadora, era lo menos que esperaba de ella siendo tu hermana, las dos son muy parecidas…" - sonrió - "¿no le comentaste nada acerca del joven ingles? porque ella también es amiga suya ¿qué no?. De seguro le hubiera parecido bastante divertida la situación en la que él y tú se reencontraron".

- "Con todo lo que hablamos se me olvidó comentárselo" - se cruzó de brazos - "es una lástima.. y yo que pensaba decírselo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, no importa" - sonrió para ella misma - "cuando la llame se lo contaré".

- "Mientras tanto.." - Silvia tomó a Jessica por el brazo - "será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos, porque como ya te dije quiero dar una vuelta".

- "No entiendo esa actitud Silvia" - contestó la joven mientras su amiga la arrastraba hacia la puerta y ella tomaba como podía sus apuntes de la mesa - "ciertamente te da lo mismo llegar temprano o no, pero hoy pareces un poco apurada".

- "¿Que acaso no recuerdas que la universidad prestó sus instalaciones a los alumnos de Oxford?" - contestó - "por eso quiero dar una pequeña vuelta antes que entremos a clases, imagínate que deleite nos daremos con todos esos chicos guapos".

- "Eso lo explica todo" - Tomoyo contuvo la risa - "nunca cambias Silvia".

Precisamente otras dos personas se preparaban para asistir a clases. Uno de ellos con la misma intención que Silvia, con la única diferencia que él esperaba ver lindas chicas… .

- "¿Ya estas listo?".

- "Sí, solo necesito hacer una llamada antes de irnos".

- "¿Y a quien?" - preguntó el joven - "claro… si se puede saber".

- "Por supuesto" - contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa - "voy a llamar a mi prima en Inglaterra, necesito que se encargue de un asunto que tengo pendiente".

- "¿Hablas de tu linda prima Nakuru?".

- "La misma" - replicó con una sonrisa.

- "Entonces te espero abajo…" - repuso Jack con prisa.

- "¿Qué pasa contigo? … ¿Qué no eras tú el que estaba renegando porque tendríamos obligaciones que cumplir fuera de la universidad? … me extraña que ahora tengas tanta prisa por asistir a clases"- expresó Eriol divertido

- "Eso era antes de saber que los directores de la universidad de diseñadoras "Fabien" ofrecieron sus instalaciones para que los jóvenes de Oxford pudieran recibir sus clases sin problemas… ¡imagínate! podré estar tiempo completo en el mismo lugar donde estudian esos dos bellos ángeles".

- "¿Te refieres a Jessica Rame y a Silvia Vieira?".

- "Exactamente".

- "Ahora entiendo tu entusiasmo" - sonrió.

- "¿No me digas que tú no te alegras por la noticia?" - preguntó asombrado - "por que tú manera de actuar me dice todo lo contrario".

- "¿De que hablas?" - preguntó el joven hechicero notando otra intención en las palabras de su amigo.

- ¡Vamos! No finjas, sé muy bien que la chica Jessica te dejó impactado".

- "¿Por que lo dices?" - preguntó desconcertado.

- "Comúnmente tú eres muy amable y respetuoso con todo el mundo aún con las chicas que siempre te ahogan con sus pretensiones sociales o quieren algo contigo… y aún así sabes disimular muy bien tu incomodo" - replicó con una expresión analítica - "en cambio en la fiesta te la pasaste de lo más divertido con la señorita Jessica y es raro que tú disfrutes tanto la compañía de una mujer pues casi siempre solo soportas a esas chicas por cortesía, pero está vez parece que ella logró captar tu interés ¿verdad?".

- "Es cierto lo que dices, no puedo negar que es una chica muy hermosa, dulce y agradable" - sonrió - "pero eso no quiere decir que tengo algún otro interés que la amistad, es más, ella me recordó mucho a una amiga que tuve en la infancia".

- "Eriol tú siempre tan extraño, te estoy hablando de una hermosa chica y tú me sales con otro tema" - se cruzó de brazos.

- "Es en serio… ella me recordó mucho a alguien que conocí hace años" - acentuó más su sonrisa - "la persona de la que te hablo era tan dulce y agradable como esta chica Jessica… podría jurar que son la misma persona".

- "Bueno te seguiré la corriente pues veo que no tienes la más mínima intención de seguir hablando de este tema" - se resignó - "dime, ¿por qué dices que podrías jurar que son la misma persona? te conozco muy bien y tú no eres de esos que se olvida de la gente tan fácilmente… aunque hayan pasado algunos años estoy seguro que tu serías capaz de reconocer a esta chica en cualquier momento" - repuso con una sonrisa - "así que dime… que es lo que hace dudar a la memoria inigualable del gran Eriol".

El joven rió, las palabras de su amigo eran indiscutibles pues él nunca olvidaba a "ciertas personas" y como olvidar lo bien que se la pasó en Tomoeda… en su memoria quedó bien grabado el encantador grupo de Sakura: la dulce niña que seguía a todas partes a su mejor amiga con una cámara de vídeo como una fiel fan de sus hazañas, el joven chino enamorado de la Card Captor, el serio Yue y el animado Yukito, el celoso hermano y la maestra de Sakura… su fiel amiga y cómplice con la cual todavía permanecía en contacto.

- "La chica de mis recuerdos era hija única y esta otra tiene otros tres hermanos" - aclaró.

- "Eso es irrelevante, ella pudo haber tenido hermanos".

- "Efectivamente… pero Tomoyo era la primogénita".

- "¿Tomoyo?" - preguntó

- "Ese es el nombre de mi amiga" - aclaró - "Jessica tiene un hermano mayor lo cual comprueba que ella no puede ser la misma chica que conocí en mi infancia".

- " Agrégale a eso el hecho de que los nombres de las muchachas son totalmente diferentes, pero… ¿cómo sabes que Jessica tiene un hermano mayor?" - quiso saber Jack.

- "Ella misma me lo contó" - sonrió - "tiene un hermano y dos hermanas".

- "¡Vaya! Investigaste muy bien a la chica" - se burló.

- "Para nada" - negó sin perder la sonrisa - "en nuestra agradable conversación no faltaron los temas familiares… fue gracias a eso que ahora sé un poco de su familia".

- "En ese caso será mejor que nos apresuremos ya se hizo muy tarde y como ya sabes no quiero faltar a clases" - repuso el joven cogiendo las llaves del automóvil y bajando a toda velocidad al estacionamiento - "¡te espero abajo!" - fue lo ultimo que gritó antes de desaparecer.

Una pequeña gota surgió en la frente de Hiragizawa. Por la actitud de su amigo, pudo notar que este estaba más que decidido a disfrutar su estadía en Francia.

Recordando el asunto que tenía pendiente se dispuso a llamar a su "prima".

Del otro lado de la línea contestó una voz de mujer que el joven reconoció al instante.

- "Hola Nakuru" - habló en su idioma natal - "necesito que hagas algo por mí".

Las jóvenes se paseaban por los pasillos buscando su salón de clases, a pesar de ser una institución exclusivamente para señoritas se podían apreciar algunas personas del sexo opuesto.

- "Me siento tan cansada" - Silvia se tiró sin ánimos en la banca.

- "Me lo imagino anoche casi no dormiste" - Tomoyo se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- "Creo que estoy enferma" - observó el bello panorama del campo de la universidad - "por lo menos puedo disfrutar un poco del aire fresco y de la buena vista antes de atascarme con clases".

- "¿Que pasó con tu entusiasmo?" - sonrió - "dentro de poco será el día para presentar los proyectos de primer ciclo y tú dijiste que querías ser la número uno".

- "Sí, lo sé, pero estos últimos días no he estado muy original que digamos… mi mente parece estar bloqueada o es que estoy perdiendo mi talento o…" - dijo desanimada bajando un poco su mirada.

- "Nada de eso" - interrumpió Tomoyo - "tú eres muy buena en lo que haces y no vas a dejar que un mal momento por el que estas pasando te desanime ¿verdad?" - animó la joven de ojos azules mostrando su mejor sonrisa - "lo único que necesitas es descansar, salir y divertirte…estoy segura que así encontraras la paz y la inspiración que buscas".

- "Tienes razón" - le devolvió la sonrisa - "todo saldrá bien, además si sigo contando con una amiga como tú no tengo porque preocuparme".

- "Así es, si no quieres que te reprenda tienes que hacer tú mejor esfuerzo".

- "Alguien se despertó muy decidida esta mañana" - sonrió.

- "No sé por que… pero hoy tengo muchas energías".

- "Muy buenos días" - saludó alguien a espaldas de las muchachas.

Las dos chicas se encontraron con las caras sonrientes de Jack Neville y Eriol Hiragizawa.

- "Buenos días" - saludaron las dos chicas al unísono.

- "Que sorpresa ¿se dirigen a clase?" - preguntó una animada Silvia.

- "Sí, igual que ustedes… ¿les importaría que las acompañáramos?" - pidió Jack - "lo que pasa es que aun no conocemos muy bien las instalaciones y no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase".

- "Será un placer guiarlos ¿verdad Jessica?" - se dirigió a su amiga - "no queremos que se pierdan en su primer día de clases aquí".

- "Claro, además nosotras también estábamos a punto de dirigirnos a nuestros propios salones" - sonrió - "¿Vamos?" - hizo una señal y los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron en marcha.

Silvia y Jack se enfrascaron rápidamente en una conversación mientras la primera le mostraba todo lo que podía al joven Neville, por otro lado los viejos amigos se ocupaban de su propia conversación.

- "¿Dónde se están alojando?" - preguntó Tomoyo

- "Los directores de Oxford alquilaron cinco pisos de un hotel que se encuentra muy cerca de esta universidad" - sonrió.

- "¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedarán?".

- "Por un período de unos cinco meses o tal vez más"- continuó el chico sin perder la sonrisa.

- "Eso significa que nos veremos muy seguido".

- "Así parece… dime Jessica ¿de dónde eres?" - repuso él con suavidad - "porque no eres francesa… eso lo puedo adivinar por tu acento al hablar francés e inglés, y bueno, te lo pregunto ahora porque en la fiesta no tuve la oportunidad de hacerte esa pregunta".

- "Soy Japonesa" - contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- "Japón es un bello país" - comentó - "pero permíteme felicitarte hablas muy bien el inglés y el francés".

- "Muchas gracias, lo que sucede es que desde niña en las vacaciones de la escuela… mi hermana y yo tomábamos clases de los dos idiomas… es por eso que ahora lo manejo un poco".

- "Eso es una muy buena manera de aprovechar el tiempo libre" - sonrió - "¿sí lo prefieres podemos hablar en japonés? yo también conozco el idioma y me imagino que así te sentirás mucho mas cómoda".

- "Es muy amable de tu parte…" - agradeció la chica volviendo a hablar en su idioma natal - "y dime Eriol ¿tu aprendiste japonés en algún curso?".

- "No, mi caso es un poco diferente.. digamos que era mi destino saber japonés".

La duda apareció en el rostro de Tomoyo aunque no por mucho tiempo, la chica recordaba el misterio que siempre rodeó a su amigo y prefirió cambiar el tema.

- "Por el comentario que hiciste acerca de mi país me imagino que lo has visitado".

- "Mas que eso, viví un tiempo ahí… tenía que resolver un asunto que tenía pendiente" - contestó el muchacho de lo más sincero - "pase un buen momento y conocí a personas muy valiosas".

- "¿De verdad?".

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que faltaban apenas algunos pasos para llegar a su destino. Se detuvo frente a su salón igual que su compañera de cuarto que iba delante de ellos junto con el amigo de Eriol.

- "Este es nuestro salón de clases" - Silvia señaló el lugar - "pero no se preocupen, que para nuestra suerte los salones que ocuparan ustedes y sus compañeros quedan exactamente atrás de los nuestros" - aclaró la pelirroja - "con esa información no se perderán".

- "Muchas gracias por su amabilidad" - Eriol repuso con una sonrisa.

- "¿Estaría bien si nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo?" - preguntó un astuto Jack.

- "Por supuesto" - contestó una apurada Silvia pues la campana sonó anunciando que ya era hora de empezar clases y notó que todas sus compañeras se apresuraban a entrar al salón - "¿verdad Jessica?" - observó a su amiga.

- "Por mi no hay problema" - respondió - "después de todo ya somos amigos ¿no es así?".

Teniendo ya la promesa de las muchachas, sus dos amigos se apresuraron a llegar a su salón mientras las chicas entraron apuradas al suyo.

Y como prometieron los muchachos se encontraron a la hora del almuerzo, hablaron de todo un poco y entre risas y encuentros en los recesos de clases… terminaron su día.

* * *

La hermosa chica no apartaba la vista de la pequeña niña que iba a su lado, se notaba un poco tensa y aunque le pareció una buena idea distraer a su hermana con el paseo… no dejaba de preocuparle su condición.

- "¡Mira eso hermanita!" - la pequeña señalaba por todos lados con gran entusiasmo - "este país es muy bonito".

- "Me alegra que te guste Yui".

- "Pero… ¿por qué papá no nos acompañó?" - preguntó algo desanimada.

- "Recuerda que estamos aquí porque papá tenía que resolver algunos asuntos de trabajo y en estos momentos esta muy ocupado, pero prometió estar con nosotras mañana todo el día".

En último momento y por sugerencia de Yukito, Sakura decidió incluir a Yui en el paseo a Hong Kong… después de todo no era mala idea distraer a su hermana con un viaje relajante y divertido… y sin pensarlo dos veces lo primero que hizo al llegar a Hong Kong fue salir a dar un paseo.

- "Mira ¡esos dulces se ven deliciosos!" - exclamó Yui súbitamente feliz.

- "¡¿DULCES¡?" - gritó una chillante voz dentro del bolso de Sakura.

- "Cállate Kero" - le murmuró la hechicera a su bolso notando que las personas empezaban a verla extraño - "estamos en un lugar público y no quiero problemas".

- "No es justo Sakura, yo también quiero comer" - renegó el muñeco - "por favor no me dejes aquí… ¿por qué ustedes pueden disfrutar de unos deliciosos dulces y yo no?" - preguntó aun más cabizbajo y al borde de las lágrimas.

- "Te prometo que tú también comerás lo que quieras… pero por favor ahora quédate quieto" - rogó su dueña.

- "De acuerdo" - aceptó - "pero recuerda que es una promesa".

- "Si a Kerito le molesta estar ahí ¿por qué no lo sacas hermanita?" - preguntó una inocente Yui.

- "Porque las personas se asustarían al verlo" - contestó la chica acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

- "¿Es por eso que casi nunca sale de la casa?".

- "Sí" - sonrió.

- "Pero a mi Kerito no me asusta ¡a mí me parece que es muy lindo!".

- "Lo sé Yui, pero a otras personas les parecería extraño y se asustarían".

Cerca del lugar un joven que se veía bastante agitado le gritaba a una chica desde una buena distancia.

- "¡Espera no te vayas!" - iba tan apurado y distraído que se encontró de frente con Sakura y sin poder evitarlo… chocó con esta teniendo como resultado sentir el duro pavimento de la acera.

- "¡Hermanita!" - exclamó Yui asustada.

Sakura aun ofuscada por la caída trataba de ver a la persona que había chocado con ella… y se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la veían apenado por el incidente. Era un joven bastante apuesto de no más de 18 años, con grandes y expresivos ojos negros, con un rebelde pero brillante cabello igual al color de sus ojos, de fisonomía atlética, vestía bastante elegante, pues parecía que el joven acababa de salir de una importante reunión o algo parecido.

El muchacho se reincorporó de inmediato para ayudar a la joven.

- "Discúlpame, no fue mi intención, no me fije por donde iba" - repitió mil y una disculpas mientras ayudaba a Sakura a ponerse de pie y sobre la cabeza de Yui aparecían miles de signos de interrogación.

- "¿Por qué esta hablando raro este niño hermanita? no le entiendo nada".

_- _"¿Japonés?- preguntó el joven adaptándose a la lengua de las dos desconocidas - "discúlpame no me fije por donde iba, estoy muy apenado por haberte causado tantos problemas" - se inclinó apenado.

- "No… no te preocupes fue un accidente" - respondió una Sakura levemente sonrojada por las continuas disculpas que el apuesto joven daba.

Un lujoso automóvil se estacionó frente a los muchachos dejando ver también a un apuesto conductor, un joven de cabello castaño y con un par de ojos del mismo color.

- "¿Qué sucede Lung? se nos esta haciendo tarde y no quiero hacer esperar a los del concilio" - habló él muchacho.

Sakura observó al chico notando que en el asiento del copiloto reposaba una hermosa joven.

- "Discúlpame amigo, pero es que iba tan apurado que le cause molestias a esta señorita" - Lung se excusaba ante su amigo.

El muchacho en el automóvil observó a la joven por un segundo indiferente a su presencia y dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

Pero rápidamente volvió sus ojos a la muchacha que tenía frente a sí, absorto por su belleza, y en la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos verdes le pareció conocer a la chica. Tuvo una sensación extraña al verla que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Sakura se sonrojó al sentir la mirada intensa del apuesto joven.

- "Pues si ya te disculpaste con esta chica… lo mejor es que nos pongamos en camino" - la chica del automóvil replicó un poco molesta, logrado apartar la vista de su acompañante - "ya es un poco tarde ¿no?".

Lung frunció levemente el ceño - "tienes razón Kaory, tal vez sí salieras un poco más rápido de tus clases y me esperaras en la entrada ya que fui yo el que se tomó la molestia de irte a buscar… ya estaríamos con los del concilio" - respondió fríamente.

La bella chica lo observó molesta ¡cómo detestaba al mejor amigo de su novio! pero tenía que controlarse y hacer caso omiso a sus palabras dándole como única respuesta un silencio total.

- "Una vez más discúlpame" - el muchacho hizo una última reverencia a Sakura, le hizo una risueña seña de despedida a la pequeña Yui y subió al automóvil.

- "Hasta luego" - Sakura también se despedía del trío notando que la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Kaory la observaba de una manera despectiva mientras la analizaba de pies a cabeza.

El conductor hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y el auto se puso en marcha.

- "¿Por qué esa chica me observó de esa manera?" - susurraba Sakura para ella misma.

El bolso de la chica comenzó a moverse con desesperación -"Kero que té pasa… quédate quieto ¿quieres?".

Con muchos esfuerzos el muñeco volador logro sacar su pequeña cabeza del mortífero bolso que lo aprisionaba.

- "¿Con quien estabas Sakura?" - le preguntó a su dueña sin darle tiempo a esta para poder reclamarle por salir de su escondite.

- "¿Qué? Eran unos amigos de un chico que chocó conmigo" - respondió aun no muy convencida.

- "Esas personas… poseen poderes mágicos" - aclaró el guardián - "y una de esas presencias se me hizo muy familiar".

- "¿Qué dices? ¡Que poseen poderes mágicos!" - se sobresaltó la Card Captor - "Yo no sentí nada anormal".

- "¡Hay Sakura! eres una distraída ¿en que pensabas que no lo notaste?" - reclamó el muñeco.

La chica se apenó recordando que se había sonrojado ante el apuesto joven del automóvil.

- "Lo siento mucho" - se acongojó.

- "Eso ya no importa…" - replicó el guardián sin importancia - "aun así no entiendo por que una de las tres presencias me recordó a esa persona".

Sakura observaba dubitativa al peluche.

- "Hasta podría jurar que esa presencia pertenecía a aquel sujeto chino a aquel moco…".

Las palabras de Kero se vieron interrumpidas al sentir que unas pequeñas y delicadas manos lo sacaban del bolso de su dueña para llevarlo a un cálido regazo.

Sakura tardó en reaccionar al ver a su hermana con Kero en brazos y a media acera, con personas por todas partes paseando por las calles de Hong Kong.

- "¡¿Qué haces Yui?" - exclamó llamando la atención más que su hermana que tenía en sus brazos a un muñeco parlanchín.

- "No te enojes hermanita" - le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa - "Saqué a Kerito de tu bolso porque tengo una idea" - continuó sin perder la sonrisa - "¿sí Kerito quiere? puede estar afuera conmigo sin hablar y sin moverse… así todos pensarán que es mi peluche".

- "¡Eso es una buena idea Yui!" - la voz de Kero sonó feliz y aliviada.

Sakura lo dudó por unos instantes pero terminó cediendo - "Esta bien" - suspiró - "pero nada de hablar ¿me oíste Kero?".

- "Lo prometo Sakurita".

- "Pues entonces… en marcha" - sugirió con una sonrisa - "aun hay mucho que ver".

- "¿Hermanita?" - llamó Yui a la chica - "¿vas a ir a visitar al niño que era tu novio… ese del que habló Yukito?" - preguntó con esa inocencia innata en ella.

- "No lo creo Yui" - sonrió - "ya ni siquiera recuerdo donde vive y la única manera de contactarlo sería que de casualidad me lo encontrase por ahí" - exclamó divertida.

- "¡Achuuuuu!" - un joven estornudó mientras se bajaba de un lujoso automóvil.

- "¿Qué sucede Shaoran? ¿pescaste un resfriado?" - la chica que iba a su lado preguntó un poco preocupada.

- "Puede ser" - contestó el muchacho sin tomarle mucha importancia - "¿qué me decías Lung?".

- "Te decía que es una lástima que haya reunión del concilió en estos momentos" - suspiró con resignación - "escuché que hoy había llegado al país un arqueólogo muy importante… y que daría una única visita a la universidad para impartir una charla" - se cruzó de brazos - "y como yo sé que eso de la arqueología es algo que te llama la atención… pensaba invitarte para que fueras conmigo a ver a ese hombre, pero no contaba con esta reunión de último minuto".

- "Pues sí, es una verdadera lástima" - contestó serio - "pero esto es algo mucho más importante que una charla de arqueología".

- "Parece que nuestra única distracción será la fiesta de la universidad hoy en la noche" - comentó resignado.

- "Buenas tardes amo Shaoran" - un anciano con apariencia de mayordomo saludaba al chico - "buenas tardes señorita Narazaki, joven Sheng".

- "Hola Wei, ¿cómo esta todo?" - preguntaba Shaoran

- "Solo faltan ustedes para empezar la reunión" - contestó con tranquilidad.

- "Iré a ponerme mi traje ceremonial" - repuso serio - "sugiero que ustedes también se apresuren" - se dirigió a sus acompañantes

- "Entonces nos encontramos en la sala" - sugirió Lung con la misma expresión.

- "Por mi no hay problema" - Kaory le contestaba indiferente.

Los tres jóvenes partieron en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

La voz se extendía por todo el lugar anunciando la llegada del vuelo 406 proveniente de Inglaterra.

La bella mujer se veía atareada y un poco molesta.

- "Me molesta llegar y que nadie me este esperando" - murmuraba para ella misma - "no entiendo para que nos pidió que viniéramos con tanta urgencia".

- "Ya deja de quejarte" - la mujer recibió una respuesta desde las profundidades de su bolso - "si el amo nos pidió que nos encargáramos de ese asunto que es importante para él… nuestro deber es obedecerlo".

- "Eso ya lo sé" - respondió ella - "no pongo en discusión su orden".

- "¿Entonces?" - el individuo en el fondo del bolso se dejo ver mejor mostrando a algo que parecía un peluche negro con alas.

- "Si era tan importante… ¿por qué no nos dijo de que se trataba ese asunto que hay que resolver?".

- "Muy pronto lo sabremos" - replicó el muñeco posando su vista en una mujer que se acercaba.

- "Siento mucho el retraso…" - se disculpó la mujer al encontrarse frente a los desconocidos - "pero tuve problemas para salir de mi trabajo".

- "Ya no te preocupes Kaho" - la chica repuso con una sonrisa - "al fin y al cabo Spi y yo acabamos de llegar".

- "¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo Nakuru?".

- "No muy bien".

- "Y tu Spinel ¿cómo estas?".

- "Muy bien gracias, aunque viajar tanto tiempo en un bolso y con una completa descuidada como acompañante no es muy agradable".

- "¡Oye!" - protestó la mujer - "mejor cuéntame Kaho… ¿cual es el asunto del que Eriol no nos aclaró nada?".

- "Con mucho gusto" - sonrió - "¿nos vamos?".

- "Pero primero cuéntame… ¿cómo esta mi querido Touya?" - pidió la guardiana con un mohín gracioso.

* * *

Fujitaka Kinomoto ingresaba a su Suite de lujo un poco cansado y tenso, todo esto producto de un duro día de trabajo.

- "¡Ya llegué!" - se anunció.

- "Hola papá" - saludaba Sakura a su padre mientras salía de una de las habitaciones - "¿cómo estuvo tu día?".

- "Muy bien, aunque bastante atareado" - respondió mientras se sentaba sin fuerzas en uno de los muebles - "tuve algunas invitaciones de último minuto para ir a una prestigiosa universidad a impartir una charla y eso terminó por absorber mi tiempo…. - observó a su alrededor como buscando algo - "¿dónde esta tu hermana?".

- "Se acaba de dormir" - sonrió - "nosotras también tuvimos un día muy activo".

- "Me alegra que se hayan divertido".

- "Aunque Yui estaba un poco triste porque no pudiste acompañarnos al paseo".

- "Lo siento mucho hija" - se disculpó - "pero como lo prometí, mañana estaré libre para acompañarlas a donde quieran ir".

- "No te preocupes papá" - lo observó comprensiva mientras se sentaba a su lado - "Yui y yo sabemos lo que te encanta tu trabajo y nosotras solo deseamos tu felicidad".

- "Muchas gracias hija" - Fujitaka le regaló su más dulce sonrisa - "ahora que lo recuerdo… me enteré que la universidad a la que fui a impartir la charla tenía una fiesta esta noche y como los directores sabían que una de mis hijas mayores había venido conmigo a Hong Kong… me regalaron una entrada para que puedas asistir" - se sacó la invitación del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la mostró a Sakura.

- "Gracias papá, pero creo que mejor no voy" - le contestó algo desanimada - "no conozco a nadie de esa universidad y me sentiría un poco fuera de lugar ¿qué podría hacer yo ahí?".

- "Sé que te desanimaste mucho al no poder ir a la fiesta que tu universidad organizó.." - replicó tranquilo - "¿por qué no te animas y vas a está que se te presenta?" - preguntó con una sonrisa - "estoy seguro que harás amigos muy rápido, además yo puedo recogerte a la hora que me llames… ¿no me digas que no tienes ganas de ir?".

- "Lo que sucede es que ya es muy tarde, además, no tengo que ponerme" - trató de excusar.

- "No es tan tarde" - contradijo sin perder la sonrisa - "apenas son las 7:00 y lo del vestuario se puede arreglar" - le respondió mientras sacaba algo de una de las bolsas que traía.

Sakura quedo impresionada cuando su padre le mostró el hermoso vestido.

- "Lo ves" - continuó Fujitaka - "ahora ya no tienes excusa".

La chica permaneció desconcertada algunos segundos para después dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro -_ "¿por qué no?" -_ pensó, y agregó en voz alta - "esta bien papá, iré a esa fiesta".

Sakura comprendía la preocupación de su padre y los intentos que este hacía para tratar de reanimarla, aunque no le llamaba mucho la atención asistir a un lugar donde estaría con desconocidos… trataría de acoplarse al ambiente para complacer a su padre y así no darle algo más en que pensar, además que algo bueno podría resultar de esa fiesta… hasta podría hacer amigos en Hong Kong.

- "Me alegro que te hayas animado hija, ve a cambiarte y yo te llevaré a la universidad".

La muchacha siguió las indicaciones de su padre y en minutos estaba lista para partir.

Fujitaka mostró una sonrisa de aprobación al ver a la joven.

- "Estas hermosa hija" - le dijo él poniéndose de pie y tomando sus manos.

- "Gracias papá" - contestó ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el vestido entre rosado pálido y blanco parecía estar hecho a su medida, su brillante cabello desparramado sobre sus hombros encajaba perfectamente con sus bellos ojos verdes que desprendían un brillo único.

En 15 minutos llegaron a su destino, Sakura se bajó del auto un poco indecisa pero terminó tomando valor, se despidió de su padre y entró al lugar.

Causó una gran impresión a aquellos que jamás habían visto en la universidad a aquella joven tan hermosa, no tardo en ser rodeada por miles de chicos que deseaban conocer la identidad de la chica.

- "¿Qué esta pasando ahí?" - le preguntó un joven de cabello negro a su acompañante cuando pasaron por el lugar de la escena.

- "No lo sé" - contestó dubitativa la hermosa chica china - "a lo mejor solo se trata de una chica linda que esta siendo acosada por todos esos chicos" - se cruzó de brazos.

- "Lo dices por experiencia ¿verdad Mei?" - comentó burlón.

- "No empieces con tus bromas Lung" - se formó una pequeña vena arriba de su ceja derecha - "mejor dime ¿dónde esta Shaoran? … tengo que darle un mensaje de la desagradable de Kaory y no ha llegado".

- "Sabes que él quería investigar un poco más acerca del asunto del quinto" - repuso el joven - "es tan terco que no pude convencerlo de que saliera temprano… pero dime ¿qué pasa con Kaory?".

- "Tuvo un improvisto así que no podrá venir a la fiesta y me pidió que le avisara a mi primo" - observó para todos lados buscando una cara conocida - "¿dónde estará?" - susurró.

- "A lo mejor está entre esa masa de chicos alborotados" - reía Lung.

- "No seas tonto" - observó al circulo humano con compasión - "pobre chica" - susurró mientras una mirada decidida se formó en su rostro.

- "¡Mei! ¿Adónde vas?" - llamó el muchacho a la joven al ver que esta se dirigía al circulo de personas.

Con un rápido y ágil movimiento la joven china pudo introducirse en la barrera humana logrando rescatar a la chica que se encontraba dentro, dejando confundidos y hablando solos a todos los hombres en el lugar.

Sakura parpadeó confundida al notar que ya estaba alejada de la multitud, observó a su salvadora agradecida y cuando estaba a punto agradecerle su acción…

- "¡Eres tú!" - Lung señalaba a la chica de hermosos ojos verdes mientras Mei Ling los observaba con la duda reflejada en su rostro - "eres esa chica japonesa con la que choqué esta tarde" - aclaraba él.

- "Tú eres ese chico" - replicó la joven.

- "¿Se conocen?" - preguntó una confundida Mei Ling.

- "Sí" - contestó él - "está tarde tuvimos un pequeño accidente".

- "¿Accidente?" - repitió Mei Ling.

- "Iba tan distraído por la calle que tropecé con ella".

- "No me extraña nada que seas tan descuidado" - una gota de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de la joven.

- "¿Disculpa?" - Sakura retomaba la atención de Mei Ling - "gracias por haberme ayudado a salir de ahí… me sentí un poco agobiada por el acoso de todos esos chicos ".

- "No hay de que" - sonrió - "imaginé que estarías incomoda con todos ellos a tu alrededor haciéndote toda clase de preguntas".

Los muchachos que habían acorralado a Sakura buscaban de nuevo su presencia por lo que la chica y sus dos salvadores con el temor de ser encontrados y de morir bajo una bola humana, salieron casi corriendo hacía uno de los impresionantes patios de la universidad.

- "Aquí estaremos bien" - el joven Sheng se cercioraba de que no hubiera personas alrededor.

- "Muchas gracias… la verdad es que no conozco a nadie de este lugar" - se sincero Sakura ya más tranquila - "estoy acompañando a mi padre en un viaje de negocios y él insistió en que viniera a esta fiesta a distraerme".

- "Eso explica porque nunca te he visto por aquí" - aseguró Mei Ling.

Una sombra observaba a los jóvenes desde la altura de un árbol.

Por un lapso de dos segundos una extraña energía sobresaltó a Sakura y a Lung.

- "¿Sucede algo?" - preguntó la chica de largo cabello negro al notar la reacción.

_- "Habrá sido mi imaginación" - _pensaba Sakura - "no, no sucede nada" - repuso con una sonrisa - _"¿habrá sido este chico?… después de todo Kero dijo que él y sus amigos poseían poderes mágicos". _

La persona en el árbol sonreía divertido.

_- "¿Qué fue eso?"-_ se preguntaba Lung - _"era una energía extraña…¿habrá sido esta chica?…"_- analizaba a Sakura de pies a cabeza - "disculpa, pero aun no nos has dicho tu nombre" - repuso él con tranquilidad.

- "Disculpen mis malos modales" - se apenó la joven - "mi nombre es Sa…".

- "¡Lung!" - llamaba alguien.

Un apuesto joven de cabello castaño se acercó al trío.

- "Al fin te encuentro" - replicó con el ceño levemente fruncido - "estuve buscándolos por todos lados" - se quejó.

- "¡Conque decidiste aparecer!" - exclamó el joven Sheng - "tu prima tiene un mensaje que darte de parte de Kaory".

Cuando los ojos del joven buscaban el rostro de su prima para recibir el mensaje de su novia, su mirada se tropezó con unos preciosos ojos verdes y un rostro de ensueño.

- "Tú eres esa chica" - susurró - "la de está tarde".

La persona en la cima del árbol los observó acentuando su sonrisa - "por fin están los tres reunidos" - murmuró.

Con un rápido movimiento saltó del lugar dando un perfecto aterrizaje justo frente a los cuatro chiquillos…. desplegó sus manos haciendo sentir toda su energía.

**- "¡Cuidado!" - **gritó Lung mientras se lanzaba sobre Mei Ling y Shaoran hacía lo mismo con Sakura.

Una gran energía fue lanzada al lugar donde se encontraban los jóvenes, de no haberse apartado de ahí lo más seguro es que no hubiera quedado rastro de ellos.

- "¡¿Qué demonios?" - maldecía Lung en el suelo abrazado de Mei Ling.

- "¿Quién es ese hombre?" - Shaoran hacía sus propias interrogantes.

- "¡Muy buenos reflejos!" - se burló la persona que resultó ser un hombre con extrañas vestimentas - "espero que puedan esquivarlo de nuevo… aunque no suelo fallar dos veces" - se preparaba para realizar un nuevo ataque.

Li Shaoran se reincorporó rápidamente y susurrando algunas palabras hizo aparecer una barrera que lo cubrió a él y a las otras tres personas en el suelo… logrando así soportar el segundo impacto.

- "Me impresionas jovencito" - replicó el atacante - "nunca conocí a alguien que pudiera detener mi ataque con una barrera común y corriente, tus poderes deben ser muy grandes…. Shaoran Li ".

- "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" - habló una incrédula Sakura - " ¡Shaoran Li!.. ese chico es… Shaoran" - murmuró lentamente, para luego observar el angustiado pero hermoso rostro de la joven china - "entonces, ella debe ser Mei Ling" - susurró.

- "Creo que me divertiré un poco con ustedes" - a un nuevo conjuro del agresor unas sombras parecidas a él salieron de la nada colocándose en posición de ataque - "veamos que tan buenos son en artes marciales" - hizo una señal y las sombras se abalanzaron contra sus enemigos.

Lung y Shaoran contraatacaron protegiendo a las dos muchachas… los dos chicos acabaron sin problemas con sus atacantes.

Sakura se puso de pie decidida a brindar ayuda a los dos jóvenes hechiceros.

- "¿Qué haces?" - la chica fue retenida por una preocupada Mei Ling - "Si te acercas podrán matarte".

- "No te preocupes" - la tranquilizó ella - "estaré bien" - se desprendió lentamente de sus manos.

Sakura tomó su llave con decisión y empezó a recitar su conjuro mientras su energía se desplegaba ante los atónitos ojos de Sheng y Li… este último no lo podía creer - "¡Esa llave!… la conozco, a ella… la conozco".

- "¡Libérate!" - fue la última línea del conjuro de la chica - "Hola Shaoran" - lo saludó al notar que sus ojos color marrón la observaba - "me alegra volver a verte" - la joven le mostró su mejor sonrisa.

- "Sakura" - murmuró el muchacho.

- "Sakura" - Mei Ling la observó incrédula.

La joven dejó al descubierto el esplendoroso báculo que siempre había poseído ahora con muchos cambios, era mucho más largo y poseía una pequeña pero hermosa gema roja adornada con siete pequeños picos de estrella, sobre la gema reposaba una pequeña luna y sobre esta, una gran estrella de cinco picos con otra de cuatro a su espalda que dejaba como resultado una gran estrella de nueve picos. A su lado se desplegaban dos esplendorosas alas que iniciaban desde la pequeña luna y terminaban en la gran estrella de nueve picos.

El báculo que poseía la joven era casi idéntico al que utilizó siete años atrás en la batalla contra Eriol para poder cambiar las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad. Sus jóvenes amigos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

- "Conque la joven maestra de cartas decidió hacerse presente… bien así será más divertido ¿veamos que puedes hacer?" - el hombre juntó una bola de fuego en sus manos mientras recitaba su conjuro _- __**"fuego eterno del infierno yo te invoco conviértete en pura energía, obedéceme e imponte a aquel que es mi enemigo"**_ - sin titubear le lanzó la energía a la chica.

Sakura resolvió sin problemas la situación.

- "¡Escudo!" - la bola de fuego chocó contra la barrera de ella desvaneciéndose al instante.

- "Eres bastante buena niña" - habló el hombre - "esa bola de fuego no es detenida por nada, además de ser uno de mis hechizos más poderosos… pero parece que te he subestimado" - rió - "pues entonces esta vez pelearé en serio".

Cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la joven una espada se empuñó colocándose justo en la garganta del sujeto, haciendo que este se parara en seco.

- "¿Qué té pasa?" - replicó Lung tomando con más firmeza su espada - "¿por qué eres tan descortés con las damas?".

- "Me había olvidado del jefe del clan Sheng…" - sonrió - "eso es un terrible error de mi parte que podría costarme la vida" - observó a su alrededor buscando algo para distraer al joven y sonrió complacido al encontrar su oportunidad.

A un movimiento de sus manos formó unas dagas de hielo que lanzó contra una desprotegida Mei Ling, la chica se encontraba demasiado distraída para poder evitar el ataque.

- "¡Mei cuidado!" - Lung corría con todas sus fuerzas maldiciendo el momento que descuido a la muchacha por atacar a ese sujeto.

Las piernas de la chica se paralizaron, parecía que Lung no iba ser capaz de llegar en su auxilio y cuando las dagas estaban a punto de llegarle… una impresionante bola de fuego las derritió ante los ojos de la chica china. La figura imponente de lo que parecía un gran león se paró frente a ella, llevando en el lomo a una linda niña.

- "¡Kero!" - gritó Sakura súbitamente feliz al ver a su guardián.. aunque su alegría no duró mucho al notar a la persona que traía en el lomo - "¡Yui!… ¡¿qué significa esto Kero?" - la inundó el pánico - "¿cómo es posible que traigas a mi hermana a este lugar?".

- "Lo siento Sakura" - se lamento el león - "pero no tuve otra opción".

- "Que guardián tan entrometido tienes" - el agresor se dirigió a la antigua Card Captor - "¿conque esa linda niña es tu hermana? … veámosla un poco más de cerca" - desprendió unos hilos de sus manos con dirección a Yui.

Los hilos nunca cometieron su objetivo pues una impresionante espada cortó la situación - "Que poco honor tienes al tratar de conseguir a una pequeña niña como rehén" - el jefe del clan Li lo observó con el ceño fruncido - "ven pequeña" - alzó sus brazos a Yui - "vamos con tu hermana".

La menor de los Kinomoto observó a su hermana mayor esperando la aprobación de esta.

- "Esta bien Yui" - sonrió la hechicera - "el no te hará daño".

La niña se tiró a los brazos del joven y este la entregó a su hermana.

- "Gracias" - murmuró ella.

- "No hay de que" - sonrió él.

Sakura puso a su hermana y a Mei Ling bajó la protección de "Escudo". Los tres hechiceros se incorporaron y enfrentaron juntos al enemigo.

El hombre observó el semblante decidido de los tres jóvenes - "parece que esta vez sí pelearán en serio" - balbuceó.

**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí esta el tercer capítulo, espero que les este gustando hasta ahora y ¿sí no? ,por favor háganmelo saber. ¡Que problemas pasan nuestros amigos! ¿Por qué Tomoyo no quiere revelar su identidad? Supongo que la chica tiene sus razones… y que me dicen de Yui… menuda sorpresa que nos dio. ¿Cómo es posible que a Kero se le ocurra llevar a la niña al lugar menos seguro del mundo?.

¿Se dieron cuenta que Nakuru ya llegó a Japón? De seguro que no va a dejar a Touya ni a sol ni a sombra… la guardiana está clavadísima con él.

Sigo esperando sus comentarios, pues para una novata como yo es muy alentador recibir sus puntos de vista.

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia o felicitaciones saben que pueden escribirme a:

Saito_san_.mx o bien a o como siempre, también son bienvenidos sus REVIEWS.

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **Continua la batalla de nuestros protagonistas, Tomoyo tiene una peculiar charla con su hermana mientras Nakuru se hace presente y logrará acabar con la paciencia de Touya. Yukito averigua un poco más de los incidentes que han pasado últimamente, Kero tiene que enfrentar los reclamos de su dueña mientras Yui hace de las suyas.


	4. Explicaciones

_**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**_

_**"Explicaciones"**_

Sus pupilas se posaban sobre la noche estrellada que veía desde la ventana y de vez en cuando su mirada se escabullía para repasar el lugar.

- "¿Te gusta mi casa?".

- "Claro que sí" - sonrió - "es muy bonita, aunque demasiado grande para que la ocupes tu sola".

- "Me gustan los espacios grandes" - rió.

- "Te agradezco tu hospitalidad Kaho, aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde y.." - la chica observó su reloj - "es mejor que me vaya... aun tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme".

- "No te preocupes Nakuru" - sonrió - "tú y Spinel pueden quedarse conmigo".

- "¿De verdad?" - preguntaba Spi - "¿no te causaremos molestias?".

- "Para nada" - continuó la maestra - "primero, no iba a permitir que ustedes se quedaran en un hotel y segundo, como lo acaba de decir Nakuru... hay mucho espacio en mí casa especialmente para los amigos ¿qué dicen? ¿aceptan?".

Nakuru sonrió como signo de aprobación, a la chica no le hacía ninguna gracia estar sola en la ciudad y nada era mejor que estar en compañía de una vieja amiga.

- "Muchas gracias Kaho..." - exclamó la guardiana - "estoy muy cansada y la verdad me ahorraste la molestia de buscar un hotel decente".

- "Yo también te lo agradezco" - dijo Spinel que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones- "no te imaginas lo que es buscar un hotel con esta atolondrada... ninguno cumple las expectativas tan exigentes que tiene Nakuru".

- "¿Qué té pasa Spi?" - se defendió - "lo que sucede es que es muy difícil encontrar un buen servicio en estos tiempos ¿entiendes? yo solo quiero que se nos atienda como debe ser".

Mientras los guardianes de Eriol se sumían en una discusión y Kaho reía por lo bajo, el timbre de la residencia sonó por todo el lugar.

Segundos después una de las amas de llave se acercó a la dueña de la casa para anunciarle la llegada de la persona que esperaba.

- "Disculpe señorita" - llamó la chica - "el joven acaba de llegar".

- "Dile que pase" - respondió con una sonrisa.

- "¿Esperas a alguien?" - preguntaba el muñeco volador - "será mejor que vaya a esconderme".

- "No será necesario Spinel" - replicó.

El guardián no entendió sus palabras pero no huyó de la sala.

Los pasos del muchacho se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y al pasar el umbral se pudo apreciar mejor a la persona que resultó ser un apuesto joven.

Los ojos de Nakuru se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa y cuando el sobresalto terminó de llegarle una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su boca para luego dar un gran salto y con los brazos abiertos... se abalanzó contra el desconocido gritando emocionada y sin darle a este la oportunidad de reaccionar.

- "¡TOUYA!" - se colgó de su cuello - "¡eres tú! no sabes cuanto me alegra verte" - exclamó súbitamente feliz.

- "¿Akizuki?" - repuso confundido - "¿eres tú?".

- "¡Claro que soy yo!" - respondió.

- "¿Podrías soltarme?" - habló irritado.

- "Ya hace mucho que no nos vemos mi querido Touya" - continuó sin desprenderse del doctor - "el tiempo no ha pasado en vano... estas más guapo que nunca".

- "Lo que tu digas... ¡¿pero podrías soltarme?" - protestó - "además... se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?".

- "Lo que sucede es que Eriol nos mandó en una misión especial" - se desprendió del irritado doctor para poder dirigirse a la maestra - "pero supongo que Kaho puede explicarte mejor que yo".

- "Hola Touya" - saludó la mujer.

- "Conque esta era la sorpresa" - el chico se cruzó de brazos - "¿por qué no me lo dijiste?".

- "Porque de habértelo dicho antes, lo mas seguro es que hubieras dudado en venir" - sonrió.

- "Por lo menos hubiera venido preparado" - replicó.

- "Ya no te molestes... perdóname ¿sí?" - amplió más su sonrisa.

Touya Kinomoto suspiró aun con un poco de desconcierto, aunque aceptando las disculpas de la mujer.

- "Pues sí ya todo esta resuelto.." - Spinel retomaba la atención de las personas en la sala - "podrías explicarnos ¿por qué estamos aquí?".

- "Es algo muy sencillo" - Kaho observó seria a sus acompañantes - "un nuevo enemigo a aparecido y nosotros estamos en medio de todo".

No hubo ninguna expresión de sorpresa, todos los presentes tenían la idea de que algo como eso era el motivo de aquella reunión.

- "Y ¿me puedes explicar como?" - interrogó Nakuru.

- "¿Han escuchado alguna vez de la profecía del quinto elegido?" - interrogaba ella misma.

- "Es aquella que dice que en el tiempo de caos el quinto elegido aparecerá para ayudar a los valientes a terminar la batalla" - intervino Spinel - "o ¿me equivoco?".

- "En realidad es muy acertado" - replicó - "el tiempo de caos se acerca y por lo que he podido observar los caminos de todos se cruzan para poder encontrar al quinto... que está entre nosotros".

- "¿Entre nosotros?" - repitió Nakuru.

- "Así es..." - respondió - "he echado un vistazo al futuro de todos y aunque no se me a revelado quien es el quinto, pude asegurarme que es alguien muy cercano a nosotros".

- "Olvidaba que averiguar el futuro es una de tus habilidades" - repuso Nakuru con una sonrisa.

- "Eriol sabe que el tiempo para que se cumpla la profecía ha llegado y como nosotros somos los más involucrados... le pedí de favor que los mandara a ustedes aquí" - se dirigió a los guardianes - "él se nos unirá después".

- "Entiendo eso, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué solo nosotros estamos en esto? se supone que es una profecía bastante antigua y lo más lógico es que haya muchas más personas involucradas" - repuso Nakuru con tranquilidad.

- "No estés tan segura" – el mayor de los Kinomoto intervino después de escuchar toda la explicación en silencio - "como lo dijiste es una profecía bastante antigua... todos los clanes de hechiceros en el mundo están alerta y al tanto de la situación, es solo que ellos al igual que Kaho saben que no pueden hacer mucho... ya que el destino de las personas involucradas en esta batalla esta decidido".

Kaho se mostró sorprendida ante las palabras de Touya.

- "Yo también me he tomado la tarea de investigar" - le sonrió.

- "Pues entonces lo único que queda por hacer es descubrir quien es el quinto y quienes son los valientes de los que habla la profecía" - intuyó la guardiana - "me imagino que tu linda hermana ya esta enterada de la situación ¿o no? Touya".

- "Muy pronto lo estará" - murmuró el joven.

Ante las palabras casi inaudibles del joven las personas en la sala quedaron en un profundo silencio por algunos segundos.

Sin embargo la incomoda atmósfera creada por el súbito silencio desapareció en cuestión de segundos, gracias a un grito de la guardiana que sobresaltó a todos los presentes.

**- "¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

- "¿Qué té pasa?" - interrogó el doctor - "¿por qué gritas?".

- "¡¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó la mujer un poco molesta.

- "¿Qué?".

- "¿Qué haces en la casa de Kaho a estas horas?" - replicó - "por lo que dijiste, tú no tenías ni la más mínima idea de que yo iba a estar presente... y estas no son horas para una visita social y mucho menos si vas a visitar a una linda mujer soltera".

- "Estas loca" - el joven se defendió - "vine porque Kaho me lo pidió, además tu ibas a estar aquí ¿o no?".

- "Sí, ¡pero tú no lo sabías! y aun así aceptaste la invitación de ella..." - hizo una pausa - "... ¡¿acaso hay algo entre ustedes?" - preguntó incrédula.

- "¡Claro que no!" - respondió molesto - "y aunque así fuera no es asunto tuyo".

- "¿Entonces lo estas aceptando?" - insistió ella.

- "¡Que no!" - repitió aun más molesto - "¿podrías ayudarme un poco aquí?" - se dirigió a una Kaho muerta de la risa sentada al lado de un Spinel con una gota en la cabeza.

- "Lo haría pero esto está muy divertido" - respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

- "Esto está muy divertido" - habló el cansado hombre arriba de un árbol.

- "Deja ya de presumir" - replicó un serio Lung - "apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie... ya resígnate pues esta pelea esta decidida. Eso que has peleado solo conmigo, imagínate lo que hubiera pasado si la maestra de cartas, Shaoran y yo te atacamos al mismo tiempo" - continuó - "a estas alturas ya estarías muerto".

La batalla entre el desconocido y los tres hechiceros llevaba poco tiempo de haberse iniciado, después de que Sakura resguardó a la pequeña Yui en "Escudo" los tres jóvenes se prepararon para atacar... pero en el último momento Lung contuvo a Sakura y a Shaoran con un gesto, pues el joven Sheng estaba decidido a pelear solo.

Shaoran comprendía perfectamente el enfado de su amigo recordando lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle a Mei Ling, así que decidió apoyar a Lung... convenció a Sakura de que su mejor amigo era lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer solo a ese sujeto por lo que ellos solo se dedicarían a protegerse de cualquier ataque.

El joven jefe del clan Sheng no tuvo ninguna dificultad al pelear, se desempeño formidablemente y su oponente estaba ya cansado de defenderse de los fuertes ataques de su contrincante.

- "Ya ríndete está pelea no tiene caso, tan solo dime... ¿quien te mandó a atacarnos?" - replicó serio - "¿o acaso es iniciativa propia?, aunque eso lo dudo mucho pues sabiendo lo débil que eres no sería sensato de tu parte enfrentarte a tres hechiceros experimentados".

- "¡Cállate mocoso!" - gritó el hombre molesto - _**"elementos tierra, fuego, agua y viento reúnanse y muéstrense ante mí….". **_

- "Ya te dije que no funcionará" - se preparaba para cualquier ataque.

**- **_**"...Tomen vida y destruyan a aquellos que están frente a mí".**_

La sorprendente energía lanzada por el atacante parecía llevar la furia de los cuatro elementos, el sujeto realizó un mate con sus manos partiendo la bola en tres, cada una se dirigió a tres blancos diferentes.

Lung terminó con la bola que iba dirigida hacia él combinando un hechizo con su espada.

Los otros dos hechiceros que estaban a una buena distancia de su compañero, vieron las bolas llenas de energía negativa dirigirse hacía ellos... sin mucho esfuerzo el joven Li creó una barrera que extinguió la energía que iba contra él, mientras Kero al lado de su dueña lanzaba su propia bola de fuego lo que provocó la destrucción del otro poder que amenazaba a Sakura.

- "Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ríndete.." - Sheng murmuró serio - "..y dime quien te envió".

- "Esto no a terminado... les juro que regresaré para vengarme de esta humillación" - el hombre no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a la huida pues estaba ya demasiado cansado, había utilizado casi todos sus poderes y sus oponentes estaban más que relajados.

Al ver que el desconocido se preparaba para huir, Lung y Shaoran lanzaron un conjuro para evitar el acto... el ataque pareció llegarle pero al disiparse la nube de humo causada por el choque de poder, no encontraron rastro de la persona.

- "¡Demonios! se escapó" - se lamentaba Lung.

- "No te preocupes" - lo tranquilizó Li - "con esas heridas no ha de llegar muy lejos".

Lung tomo crédito a las palabras de su amigo, los dos jóvenes desvanecieron sus espadas y dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- "Mira nada más como quedó todo esto" - una gota se deslizaba por la cabeza del joven Sheng al observar los alrededores de uno de los destrozados patios de la universidad.

- "No te preocupes por eso" - Sakura repuso con una sonrisa - "yo me encargaré del problema".

La antigua Card Captor invocó a "Tierra" y "Bosque" y con su sorprendente habilidad logró reconstruir las partes más dañadas del lugar.

- "¡Excelente!" - Lung exclamaba feliz - "hasta quedó mejor que antes".

- "Disculpen..." - una acongojada Mei Ling llamaba desde lejos a los tres jóvenes - "¿podrían sacarme de aquí?" - pidió la muchacha todavía encerrada bajo el poder de "Escudo".

- "Lo siento mucho Mei Ling" - se apresuró Sakura - "¿te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó a la chica al sacarla de la barrera.

- "Estoy bien... gracias a tí " - contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- "Me alegra mucho volver a verte" - la saludó.

- "A mí también me alegra volver a verte Sakura" - replicó sin perder la sonrisa.

- "¡Hermanita!" - interrumpió una asustada Yui - "creí que ese hombre malo te iba a lastimar" - sollozó abrazada a la joven.

- "Ya no llores Yui, estoy bien... fue a mí a la que le dio miedo que ese hombre pudiera hacerte daño" - su voz era trémula pero al mismo tiempo cálida... observó a su guardián buscando una explicación, pero este se mantuvo en silencio.

- "No me pasó nada gracias a ese muchacho" - la niña señalaba a un apenado joven.

- "Lo sé" - sonrió - "gracias Shaoran, por haber salvado a mi hermana".

- "No, no hay de que...".

- "¡Vaya!... nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú eras la maestra de las cartas Clow, actualmente las cartas Sakura"- reía Lung - "esta fue una gran sorpresa. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lung Sheng" - le extendió la mano a la chica.

- "Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.." - saludó con una sonrisa al notar el gran desenvolvimiento y la amable actitud del muchacho - "ella es mí hermana menor, Yui" - señaló a la sonriente y hermosa niña a su lado.

- "Conque ella es la Card Captor japonesa de la que tanto me hablaste cuando regresaste de Japón hace algunos años, ¿verdad?" - reía Lung dirigiéndose a Shaoran - "ahora entiendo él porque de tú actitud todas las vacaciones de ese año... la chica es más hermosa de lo que la describiste".

Los pobres de Li y Kinomoto se sonrojaron ante ese comentario, el primero estaba a punto de reprender a su amigo cuando su prima se le adelantó tomando fuertemente la oreja del que hizo el vergonzoso comentario.

- "No esta bien que hagas ese tipo de comentarios en estos momentos" - reclamó la chica.

- "¡Ay! ¡Ay! eso duele, Mei..." - chilló Lung - "perdóname ¿quieres?"

- "¿Shaoran?, ¿Shaoran?, ¿Shaoran?" - Yui repetía dubitativa mientras un par de signos de interrogación flotaban sobre su cabeza - "¿no es ese el nombre del niño que era tu novio hermanita?... ¡Sí ese es! es el que vive aquí en Hong Kong".

A Sakura se le subieron aun más los colores ¡Yui decía cada cosa!...

Y como si todo estuviera en su contra, su guardián se dio la tarea de empeorar la situación.

- "Estas equivocada Yui" - Kero se unió a la conversación - "ese mocoso jamás a sido ni será el novio de Sakurita" - recalcó con firmeza.

- "¡¿A quién llamas mocoso?".

Shaoran había confrontado a Kero al mismo tiempo que él y el guardián de la Card Captor se lanzaban miradas asesinas a la vez que rayos y chispas salían de sus ojos.

- "Cálmate amigo" - Lung puso una mano en su hombro - "yo me encargo de esto".

El muchacho se apresuró, mientras observaba serio al león.

_- "Lung, no hagas ninguna tontería" - _pensó una preocupada Mei Ling al ver la reacción del chico.

Pero cuando el joven chino lo tuvo frente a frente...

- "Tú debes ser Kerberos... mucho gusto mi nombre es Lung, Shaoran también me habló mucho de tí. Es un gran honor conocer a uno de los legendarios guardianes del poderoso mago Clow" - lo saludaba tomando su pata.

Shaoran y Mei Li cayeron al suelo al ver la escena.

- "Es un tonto" - se quejaba la chica china mientras se reincorporaba.

- "Este, será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos" - Sakura repuso con tranquilidad - "ya es bastante tarde y no puedo permitir que mí padre no encuentre a Yui en su cuarto, podría preocuparse y salir a buscarla.." - la chica comenzó a caminar cuando una varonil e imponente voz detuvieron sus pasos.

- "¡Espera Sakura!" - la voz de Shaoran Li se extendió por todo el lugar sobresaltando a Mei Ling a Kero y a Lung que seguía moviendo la pata del guardián con afabilidad - "bueno yo, no, este... no podemos dejar que te vayas ahora" - hablaba nervioso y un poco apenado por la mirada de asombro de su prima y su mejor amigo - "después de lo que acaba de ocurrir sería peligroso que regresaras sola a tu casa, ese hombre podría volver a aparecer y bueno será mejor que estemos todos juntos".

- "No quisiera causarles molestias" - la hermosa chica de ojos verdes contestó suavemente.

- "No es ninguna molestia" - se apresuró a decir el muchacho - "solo te acompañaremos a tú casa y nos aseguraremos que todo este bien... solo eso".

- "Mi primo tiene razón Sakura, además, no voy a dejar que te me escapes ahora que nos hemos reencontrado.." - reía Mei Ling - "..tienes mucho que contarme y si solo té estas quedando en Hong Kong por algunos días, no puedo permitir que te vayas sin haber pasado algún tiempo conmigo ¿oíste?" - le guiñó un ojo.

Mei Ling no había cambiado mucho desde niña, tan risueña y vivaz como siempre la joven china logró sacarle a la antigua Card Captor una gran sonrisa.

- "Supongo que no puedo negarme".

Los jóvenes y el guardián - ahora en su apariencia de peluche - partieron de la fiesta en dirección al hotel de Sakura.

Y ya en el lugar...

- "Kero, quiero que subas con Yui desde aquí hasta a su habitación" - pidió su dueña cuando se encontraron frente al hotel - "mí papá me pidió que lo llamara al terminar la fiesta para poder ir a recogerme, así que lo más seguro es que este despierto.. y no podemos dejar que vea a Yui entrar ¿entiendes?".

- "Sí".

La linda Yui le dio a su hermana un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de subir al lomo de la gran figura de león.

- "Buenas noches hermana" - murmuró la niña.

- "Buenas noches Yui".

Cuando Sakura se aseguró que su hermana ya estuviera dentro de la habitación, entró al hotel e ingresó a su Suite con sus amigos a espaldas, procurando hacerlo con sumo cuidado para no sobresaltar a nadie.

- "¿Sakura?" - preguntó una voz en las penumbras de la sala.

- "Sí papá, soy yo" - contestó la muchacha.

- "¿Qué sucede? ¿qué no quedamos en que me llamarías cuando terminara la fiesta?" - volvió a preguntar sin notar a las personas que estaban detrás de su hija.

- "Lo sé... pero me encontré con unos viejos amigos y ellos amablemente me ofrecieron su ayuda para regresar al hotel".

- "¿Viejos amigos?".

- "Sí, ¿te acuerdas de Shaoran Li y de Mei Ling Li?" - se apartó un poco para mostrar a los jóvenes - "ellos fueron compañeros míos en la primaria por algunos semestres e incluso Mei Ling se quedó a dormir en casa una vez, ¿los recuerdas?".

- "Claro que los recuerdo" - sonrió afable el señor Kinomoto - "es un gusto volver a verlos jóvenes, han cambiado mucho" - se acercó para dar la mano al apuesto joven y a la hermosa muchacha frente a sí.

- "Es todo un placer saludarlo de nuevo señor" - los modales de Shaoran salieron con naturalidad.

- "Es un reconfortante ver que usted y su familia se encuentran muy bien" - Mei Ling no se quedaba atrás con los saludos.

- "Muchas gracias... lo ves hija, tuve razón al decirte que sería bueno ir a la fiesta" - replico Fujitaka con tranquilidad - "te encontraste con buenos y viejos amigos con los cuales habías perdido el contacto".

- "Sí papá, tenías razón" - asintió la aludida con una sonrisa.

- "¿Y tú también eres amigo de Sakura?" – Fujitaka se dirigió a un silencioso Lung que se encontraba detrás de Shaoran, y este último notando sus descuidados modales se apresuró a hacer la presentación.

- "Él es mi mejor amigo señor Kinomoto, su nombre es Lung Sheng".

- "Mucho gusto" - Lung hizo una reverencia.

- "Es un placer conocerte" - contestó sin perder la sonrisa - "mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto".

- "¿Fujitaka Kinomoto?" - repitió dubitativo y pensando en que sus sospechas podrían ser ciertas, se animó a preguntar- "por casualidad ¿no es usted el famoso arqueólogo que llegó esta tarde a nuestra universidad a impartir una charla?".

- "Pues si tú eres de la universidad Tsinghua(*****) supongo que sí, soy yo".

- "¡Claro!" – expresó sin ocultar su asombro – "debí sospecharlo cuando su hija nos dijo su apellido".

- "Vaya que eres distraído Lung" - reclamaba Mei Ling.

- "Pues entonces yo me retiro para dejarlos solos" – el padre de la maestra de las cartas empezó a dirigirse a su habitación, no sin antes inclinarse un poco como gesto de despedida - "no te quedes hasta muy tarde hablando con tus amigos hija".

- "No, papá".

- "Fue un verdadero placer volver a verlos muchachos, y espero que esta visita se repita muy pronto..." - el arqueólogo repuso con una sonrisa - "y Sakura hija..." - le habló a la joven - "puedes hacer planes con tus amigos para mañana, no te preocupes por tu hermana y por mí, estoy seguro que podremos arreglárnosla sin tí".

- "Pero papá mañana..."

- "Estaríamos juntos, lo sé.. pero nuestra estadía no será mucha en Hong Kong y pienso que es mejor que salgas con tus amigos... no tienes porque preocuparte por nuestro paseo" - sonrió - "nosotros podemos salir juntos en cualquier otro momento".

- "Gracias papá" - la hermosa chica sonrió con dulzura.

- "Buenas noches jóvenes" - se inclinó una vez mas antes de abandonar la pequeña sala.

- "Buenas noches señor Kinomoto" - los tres jóvenes chinos contestaron al unísono.

Fujitaka Kinomoto sonrió cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de sí...

- "Tomen asiento por favor" - les ofreció la chica.

- "Tú papá no ha cambiado nada, Sakura" - comentaba Mei Ling.

- "Para mí fue una gran sorpresa saber que tú eras hija del famoso arqueólogo Kinomoto" - reía Lung.

- "Sakura.." - llamaba un serio Li - "no quisiera arruinar nuestra reunión pero... los sucesos de esta noche me preocupan" - frunció el ceño.

- "A mí también" - contestó triste.

- "¿Tienes alguna idea de quién era ese hombre?, ¿o porque quería atacarnos?".

Sakura negó con la cabeza - "No tengo idea, ya hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba algo como esto".

- "Me lo temía" - Shaoran murmuró.

- "Pues entonces, no puede haber otra explicación más que es a nosotros dos y me refiero a Shaoran y a mí, a quienes ellos buscaban" - inquirió Lung.

- "Puede ser Lung, pero era obvio que ese hombre no quería testigos oculares de nuestro combate.. él procuró atacarnos en un lugar donde no había personas" - Shaoran contempló a la chica de ojos verdes con preocupación - "¿para qué involucrar a Sakura? que además de ser hechicera iba a intervenir a nuestro favor, lo que solo le causaría una desventaja a ese sujeto. Él pudo haber hecho su trabajo en cualquier otro momento que estuviéramos solos, sin embargo sabía quien era Sakura desde el principio, pues su objetivo era acabar con ella también" - había dicho el joven temiendo lo peor ya que no hallaba otra explicación del porque la antigua Card Captor había sido involucrada en la pelea.

- "Pero Shaoran, no entiendo como es que con todo ese alboroto nadie se acercó al patio a ver lo que estaba sucediendo" - dudó Mei Ling.

- "Lo más seguro es que el sujeto haya formado alguna barrera para impedir que las personas cerca del lugar pudieran acercarse" - Lung contestaba - "aunque ciertamente no entiendo que caso tenía atacar a la maestra de las cartas, bueno a menos que ella estuviera involucrada en...".

- "La profecía del quinto elegido"..." - el joven jefe del clan Li completaba la frase - "eso debe ser, Sakura también esta involucrada en la batalla que se avecina".

- "No, no entiendo lo que dicen" - Sakura repuso un poco intranquila - "¿qué profecía es esa? ¿y por qué están tan seguros de que yo formo parte de eso?, podrían explicármelo por favor".

Shaoran y Lung intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, mientras Mei Ling sonreía y tomaba con fuerza la mano de su amiga y Lung contestaba a las preguntas de la joven.

- "La profecía de "El Quinto Elegido" es una muy antigua, en la que se anuncia la llegada del caos y el despertar del quinto que es la clave para terminar la batalla, es la persona que ayudará a los cuatro valientes a combatir contra aquellos que amenacen el poder de todos los clanes... el detalle es que si el quinto se une a los enemigos, ya no habrá nada que se pueda hacer y todo terminará en completo caos".

- "Nosotros hemos estado investigando detalles acerca de la profecía" - aclaraba Li - "pues según la información que nos dieron los videntes que tenemos en el clan, nosotros somos pieza clave en lo que esta a punto de venir... lo que a nuestro enemigo no le conviene, y no dudamos que ellos tengan la misma o hasta más información que la que tenemos nosotros, pues esas personas ya estaban enterados de que tú también formas parte de esta batalla. Es por todo esto que hemos estado siendo atacados constantemente por ellos" - frunció levemente el ceño - "el ataque de esta noche a sido el último que hemos recibido".

- "Pero.. ¿por qué me atacaron?, ¿aun no entiendo como pueden estar seguros de que yo también estoy involucrada?" - dudó Sakura.

- "Ellos no involucrarían a nadie que no formara ya parte de la batalla" - Lung aclaró - "como lo dijo Shaoran, a ellos no les conviene que alguien más se involucre y mucho menos otra hechicera como la maestra de las cartas... y aunque todos los clanes del mundo ya están al tanto de la situación... nadie puede intervenir, ya que todos saben que los únicos que pueden hacer algo al respecto son.. los elegidos".

- "¿Elegidos?" - murmuró la antigua Card Captor - "¿qué ustedes son esos elegidos?, ¿uno de ustedes es el quinto?, o acaso ¿son alguno de los valientes de los que habla la profecía?".

Sakura no podía evitar hacer tantas preguntas pues el miedo se apoderaba de ella a cada palabra de sus interlocutores, ¿qué tenía que ver ella en todo lo que Shaoran y el amigo de este, acababan de decir?, hace tanto tiempo que ya nada sobrenatural había pasado en su vida que ahora decirle de buenas a primeras que esta involucrada en batallas y profecías la asustaban y la confundían de sobremanera.

- "No lo sabemos" - Shaoran suspiró.

- "¿Cómo?" - parpadeó aturdida.

- "No sabemos si somos elegidos, no sabemos si somos alguno de los valientes y no tenemos ni la mas mínima idea si alguno de nosotros es el quinto" - continuó - "sabemos únicamente los datos generales de lo que es esta profecía".

- "Pero ustedes dijeron que eran pieza clave en lo que estaba a punto de venir" - insistió la joven.

- "Nosotros solo sabemos lo que los del concilio nos dijeron" - aclaró Lung - " aunque teníamos nuestras dudas, ellos aseguraron que estamos incluidos en este conflicto y... después de todos los atentados que hemos recibido posterior a saber la noticia, no nos cabe la menor duda de que tenemos algo que ver en esta profecía".

Sakura entendía cada vez menos, ellos sabían pero al mismo tiempo no sabían nada acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Y si ellos no sabían nada ¿quién aclararía todas sus dudas?.

- "Nosotros quisiéramos responder a todas tus inquietudes" - replicó Shaoran como adivinando el pensamiento de la joven - "pero desgraciadamente no podemos" - recordó algo - "si tan solo tuviéramos el escrito de la profecía todo sería mucho más claro" - susurró.

- "Entiendo.." -suspiró una resignada Sakura.

Los presentes se hundieron en un profundo e incomodo silencio.

Hasta que Mei Ling rompió el hielo con su vitalidad de siempre.

- "¡Ya es muy tarde!" - exclamó observando exageradamente su reloj - "será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos y te dejemos descansar" - la chica se levantó de un salto del sofá - "pero antes... acordemos a que hora quieres que pase por ti mañana por la mañana, ¿no se te habrá olvidado nuestro pequeño paseo? ¿verdad?".

- "¿He?, Sí, claro que no lo he olvidado Mei Ling" - respondió Sakura un poco sorprendida por la espontaneidad de la chica.

- "Pues entonces pasó por ti a las ocho en punto ¿de acuerdo?... ¡Nos vemos!" - tomo del brazo a su primo y a su amigo arrastrándolos hacia la salida - "¡y por supuesto que Shaoran y Lung nos acompañarán!" - terminó por decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura se encontró desconcertada observando la puerta.

- "¿Por qué hiciste eso Mei?" - reclamaba Lung ya en el ascensor.

- "Debería darles vergüenza" - hizo un mohín de disgusto en su rostro bonito - "preocupar de esa manera a la pobre de Sakura, cuando apenas y acaba de llegar a Hong Kong" - continuó - "mira que decirle que es parte de una profecía muy antigua que puede causar la destrucción del mundo... yo no le llamaría a eso una gran bienvenida" - replicó.

- "¡Oye, pero era necesario!" - se defendió Lung - "¿qué pasaría si volvieran a tratar de agredirla? de seguro se sentiría más confundida si no supiera nada, al menos ahora sabe que es necesario estar alerta".

- "Que necesario, ni que cosa, Sakura es una hechicera muy poderosa y esta noche tú mismo pudiste darte cuenta de eso" - Mei Ling trataba de hacer remembranza al ataque que sufrieron en la fiesta - "y aun si ustedes no hubieran estado con ella en ese momento, estoy segura que ella pudo habérselas arreglado sola, así que alegarme que con la información que le dieron estará más alerta, no es una buena excusa" - se cruzó de brazos.

- "¡Oye Shaoran, ayúdame!" - pidió el joven jefe del clan Sheng a un Shaoran que había estado observando la escena en silencio.

- "Lung tiene razón Mei Ling" - replicó - "era necesario que Sakura estuviera al tanto de la situación.. por lo menos ahora nosotros también estaremos al pendiente de ella, y con su ayuda podremos redoblar fuerzas e investigar más del asunto".

La chica china lo observó un poco molesta, pero su semblante berrinchudo cambio en cuestión de segundos.

- "Esta bien primo, no discutiré más.." - lo observó con un brillo especial es sus ojos - "pero recuerda que mañana tenemos una cita con Sakura para salir a dar una vuelta".

- ¿Qué?, yo no puedo ir" - se desconcertó - " mañana Lung y yo tenemos mucho que hacer, vamos a ir a la biblioteca, luego a entrenar un poco, después hay una reunión y puede que tal vez...".

- "No tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad?" - la chica le atajó la verdad a sus explicaciones atropelladas - "pues siendo así.. quiero que los dos estén listos mañana muy temprano para salir conmigo y con Sakura" - los observó como dando por terminada la discusión y salió del ascensor tirando una gran carcajada - "¡mañana nos divertiremos!".

Los dos apuestos jóvenes se miraron con desconcierto.

- "¿Esto acaba de pasar?" - dudaba Lung - "acaso... ¿acaba de comprometernos para mañana?".

- "No estoy seguro.." - respondía Li.

En ese mismo momento Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sofá con una espléndida sonrisa, en sus ojos brillaba una chispa traviesa, cálida y satisfactoria de quien ha pasado por un hermoso e inolvidable momento. Ciertamente el haberse encontrado con sus viejos amigos de la primaria la habían puesto muy contenta, aunque al mismo tiempo un poco inquieta...

- "Una profecía" - suspiró - "es una lastima que los haya vuelto a ver en estas circunstancias".

Un pensamiento invadió su cabeza sobresaltándola al instante.

- "Lo había olvidado" - replicó con suavidad - "tengo que hablar con Kero".

La joven maestra de cartas se dirigía a pasos rápidos a la habitación de su pequeña hermana, decidida a preguntarle al muñeco volador acerca de la profecía y dispuesta a escuchar la explicación del porque su guardián había llevado a Yui a ese lugar tan peligroso.

* * *

- "¿Qué dices?" - preguntó un sonriente Eriol - "creí que la que te gustaba era la chica Silvia".

- "No puedo negar que es muy linda, sí.. pero la que realmente me interesa es Jessica".

- "Entonces ¿no entiendo porque tienes que pedirme permiso para cortejarla, Jack?".

- "Lo hago porque estos últimos días has entablado una gran amistad con ella y, pues pensé, que tal vez ella a tí te interesaba".

- "Sí, es verdad" - contestó con una amplia sonrisa - "somos buenos amigos.. pero solo tenemos eso que acabas de decir, una gran amistad".

- "No sabes cuanto me alivia escuchar eso" - suspiró tranquilo - "no es que yo no tenga encantos para con las damas, pero ciertamente nunca podría ganarte alguna mujer que te interese".

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

- "Pues no te confíes.."- rió - "que no siempre voy a ser tan comprensivo".

- "No me asustes amigo".

- "Y dime Jack, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?... parecía que la compañía de Silvia te agradaba mucho y hasta pensé que tenías algún tipo de interés romántico, ¿no me digas que me equivoqué?".

- "Ella es una gran persona, linda y tiene muchas cualidades, pero no me interesa más que como una amiga" - replicó - "Jessica en cambio me atrapó con su dulzura, inocencia, inteligencia, con su extraordinaria belleza, y sobre todo con esa voz melosa de acento extranjero..." - sonrió - "es perfecta, es más hasta podría llegar a tener algo serio con ella".

- "No pensé que fuera tan profundo tu interés" - lo miró incrédulo.

- "Pues tanto así me interesa" - aclaró.

- "Pero si la acabas de conocer.. ¿no crees qué es demasiado pronto para que vayas planeando tu vida familiar con ella?" - dijo tratando de contener la risa.

- "¡No vayas tan lejos amigo!" - se espantó - "si digo que quisiera algo serio con ella, me refería a ser su novio oficial.. no a formar una familia".

- "Como tu digas, pero todo eso a mí me sonó extraño" - insistió divertido - "Jack Neville teniendo una relación seria.. me suena a que es el fin del mundo".

- "No te burles que a todos nos llegará algún día la chica que nos reformará y nos convertirá en mansos corderillos".

- "¿Y crees que a tí ya te llegó esa chica?".

- "Puede ser, pero no puedo adelantar nada" - replicó tranquilo - "ni siquiera sé sí ella tenga algún interés por mí" - hizo una leve pausa - "y si no está interesada... me encargaré de que lo piense mejor".

- "Despertamos muy decididos esta mañana" - el joven inglés se burlaba.

- "Sea lo que sea, estoy decidido a conquistar el corazón de Jessica".

En ese mismo instante Tomoyo estornudó.

- "¿Qué sucede Jessica? ¿pescaste un resfriado?".

- "Posiblemente" - respondió mientras limpiaba la mesa de la sala de su dormitorio.

- "Lo ves, tienes que cuidarte.. estos últimos días has estado saliendo mucho por las noches y con esa brisa helada no se como es que aún no has caído por alguna fiebre" - dijo como reprochándole a la joven.

- "Gracias por tu preocupación" - sonrió la aludida - "lo de las salidas por las noches es porque no he podido dormir y solo cuando doy una pequeña vuelta por ahí logro conciliar el sueño, pero te prometo cuidarme más de ahora en adelante".

- "Eso espero, falta muy poco para presentar nuestro primer proyecto de moda y quiero que estés perfecta para entonces.. hemos trabajado mucho y ya que tú me presionaste para que hiciera mi trabajo lo mejor posible, lo mínimo que espero de tí es ese mismo esfuerzo por presentar tu proyecto".

Tomoyo río por lo bajo ante la preocupación de su amiga, no cabe duda que Silvia era una chica muy sensible y sincera.

- "Nunca pensé que este lugar estuviera tan sucio" - se quejaba la pelirroja mientras limpiaba con un plumero.

- "Ya era hora de hacerle una limpieza profunda al dormitorio" - después de limpiar la mesa Tomoyo se ocupaba de arreglar un estante con libros.

- "¿Cómo es posible que se llene tanto de polvo? si pasamos más tiempo en los salones de clases que aquí, es imposible que el aire penetre tan perfectamente en un cuarto donde sus dueñas entran más que para dormir.." - suspiró - "es triste ver a dos lindas chicas en un fin de semana no teniendo nada que hacer más que limpiar lo que parece un gran apartamento y no un cuarto de universidad".

- "Si no tenemos nada que hacer es mejor que aprovechemos este tiempo libre Silvia, ya sabes que con lo ocupadas que hemos estado con el proyecto de moda, tenemos un poco descuidado el lugar... mira todas esa revistas debajo de tu cama" - sonrió.

- "No me regañes" - contestó con un mohín gracioso - "somos estudiantes de diseñadoras y lo más lógico es que estemos enteradas de todo lo que ocurre en el mundo de la moda y la farándula".

Tomoyo se limitó a reír y empezó a recoger todas las revistas en el suelo y también las que estaban bajo la cama de su compañera de cuarto.

- "Hemos trabajado tanto que ya me apetecen algunas vacaciones" - rió Silvia - "algún lugar cálido y lleno de diversión".

- "No crees que es demasiado apresurado que pienses en eso, pues aún nos queda aproximadamente un mes de clases para poder hacer esos planes y si haces cuentas, solo tendremos dos semanas de vacaciones... y después regresaremos a nuestras clases rutinarias".

- "No me desanimes por favor amiga" - le miró implorante - "déjame desaparecer un momento de esta cruda realidad y aventurarme a un mundo mucho más agradable" - se apoyó en la escoba y cerró los ojos dejando volar su imaginación.

La chica de ojos azules terminó de ordenar las revistas y se preparaba para colocarlas en un lugar donde no estorbaran, fue entonces que le llamó la atención la portada de la revista que ocupaba la cabeza de toda la pila que la chica tenía que guardar.

Tomoyo observó la portada con atención.

- "Esa modelo" - susurró - "¿será posible?" - rió para ella misma.

Silvia suspiró despertando así de su trance y cuando estaba apunto de dirigirle la palabra a su amiga, observó a esta muy concentrada en algo. En sus hermosos ojos grises se reflejó la duda y se acercó a la joven.

- "¿Qué observas, Jessica?" - preguntó por fin.

- "Nada en especial" - dijo, colocando la revista de nuevo en la punta de las demás - "solo observaba a esta modelo que se parece mucho a una conocida mía" - sonrió.

- "¿A sí? ¿a quién?" - preguntó sin siquiera mirar a la modelo que mostraba la portada.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

- "Olvídalo, tal vez estoy confundiéndola con otra persona" - en su bonito rostro se formó una sonrisita divertida y aún más amplia - "pero para estar más segura se lo preguntaré sutilmente más tarde" - replicó más para ella misma que para la pelirroja.

- "¿Qué?" - en la cabeza de Silvia surgieron algunos signos de interrogación.

- "Mejor cuéntame ¿cómo vas con tus conquistas?" - la observó con una mirada pícara - "¿cómo están las cosas entre tú y el joven Neville?" - preguntó cambiando radicalmente el tema.

- "¿Con Jack?.. nada en especial, él y yo solo somos buenos amigos" - respondió tranquila volviendo a su quehacer domestico..- "él no es muy de mi tipo y la verdad creo que yo tampoco soy del suyo, la pregunta más bien debería ser ¿cómo están las cosas entre tú y el joven Eriol?".

- "¿Yo?" - dudó.

- "Sí tú, no te hagas la inocente y no me contestes con evasivas" - le advirtió - "dime ¿acaso no te agrada ni un poquito el joven inglés?".

- "No puedo negar que es un muchacho muy apuesto...".

- "¡Lo sabía!".

- "Pero... ya te dije que no tengo ningún otro interés por él" - sonrió.

Silvia respiró profundo, era inútil ya decir algo más pues sabía que no importaba cuanto ella insistiera o tratara de persuadirla, su buena amiga terminaría contestándole lo mismo. Aunque las ganas no le faltaban para gritarle: ¡No comprendo Jessica!, ¡si es el chico perfecto!, ¡es educado, inteligente, amable, bien parecido, rico y su familia forma parte de la más importante crema innata de la sociedad inglesa!, por supuesto que no le diría a su amiga que había echo una pequeña pero concienzuda investigación del joven Hiragizawa razón por la cual conocía eso pequeños detalles de su posición social. Bueno, ciertamente ese tipo de cosas para Tomoyo eran sin importancia, pero Silvia se había empecinado en que su mejor amiga y el joven inglés bien podrían ser el uno para el otro.

- "El día de hoy le llamas a tu hermana ¿no es así?" - ahora era el turno de ella para cambiar radicalmente el tema.

- "Sí. Quiero saber como sigue la pequeña Yui, como están mis padres, mí hermano y Yukito".

- "Pero Jessica... ¿por qué no mejor hablas a tu casa?, según lo que me contaste Sakura está de viaje en Hong Kong y si lo que te interesa es saber la condición de tu hermana menor... ¿por qué no hablar directamente con el que se quedó cuidándola?".

- "Porque lo mas seguro es que Touya y Yukito estén a cargo de Yui, y si es así, cuando llame preguntando por su salud seguramente me mentirían para que no me preocupara" - respondió - "como ahora estoy lejos de ellos y no puedo hacer nada, no querrán que tenga algo más en que pensar.." - trató de sonreír con optimismo - "en cambio, Sakura me diría la verdad ella jamás me mentiría en cuanto al estado de la pequeña Yui".

Silvia contempló a su amiga por unos instantes, podía ver reflejados en los ojos de la japonesa los sentimientos de angustia y preocupación hacia un ser querido.. así que sonrió para dar ánimos a Tomoyo y mientras esta le devolvía la sonrisa, Silvia replicó con suavidad...

- "No te preocupes Jessica, todo estará bien".

- "Lo sé" - sonrió, recordando a Sakura decir las mismas palabras - "lo único malo de no hablar a mi casa es que no voy a poder enterarme si hay alguna novedad en Tokyo".

La chica francesa la observó dubitativa...

- "¿Novedad?, ¿qué cosa novedosa puede ocurrir en una ciudad en la que no sucede nada importante?" - se preguntó ella, restándole importancia.

* * *

- "¡Esto es un gran acontecimiento!" - exclamó divertido el apuesto joven de cabello color ceniza - "¿y como te recibió?, porque me imagino que ha de ver sido un momento inolvidable".

- "¡Cállate Yuki!" - gritó irritado - "que no solo se me lanzó, sino que además se dio el lujo de gritar como loca ¿que hacía en la casa de Kaho?, ¿que si teníamos algo?, que soy un aprovechado y no sé cuantas cosas más... ya no puedo resistir una pregunta más acerca del tema".

- "¿Y que hacías en la casa de Kaho a esas horas?".

- "¡Yuki!".

- "No te enfades" - sonrió - "era solo una broma pero si me permites decirlo lo siento por tí, con lo obsesionada que está Akizuki y ahora que a llegado a Japón lo más seguro es que se te aparecerá en todo momento.." - continuó mientras se concentraba en tomar una gran porción de pastel que en ese momento sacaba del refrigerador, pese a que acababan de desayunar - "ella puede llegar a aparecer en los lugares menos inesperados ¿recuerdas la preparatoria?".

- "Ni que lo digas" - replicó - "voy a tener los nervios de punta en todo momento".

- "¿Y por que no le concedes una cita?, digo... tal vez después de lograr su objetivo termine ese hábito que tiene de perseguirte" - dijo tratando de contener la risa.

- "No lo digas ni de broma" - Touya refunfuñó mientras él y su amigo llegaban a una de las salas de la opulenta mansión - "yo no pienso prestarme a sus juegos, además que no estoy dispuesto a salir con esa loca. Eso de la cita seguro que se vuelve en mi contra y ella termina por obsesionarse más de mí".

- "Pero Akizuki es una chica muy linda" - continuó divertido - "a cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo".

El maestro tomó una revista que se encontraba sobre la mesa, revista que seguramente Sakura había dejado la noche anterior después de leerla.

Yukito contemplaba sonriente la misma edición que observó Tomoyo con atención. En la portada se apreciaba a una hermosa joven entre los 20 y 25 años máximo, de largo cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café, cuerpo esbelto, y en una pose realmente encantadora. La modelo se encontraba en un columpio, vestía ropa de verano y tenía a una pequeña niña en su regazo que jugaba traviesa con el largo cabello de la joven, la figura mostraba sensualidad pero al mismo tiempo dejaba al descubierto un brillo de espontaneidad en sus ojos y una sonrisa irradiada por un pequeño toque infantil, que le daban una apariencia de niña traviesa e inocente.

El joven de anteojos contempló una vez más a la modelo, para después dirigirse al doctor...

- "Imagínate los titulares en las revistas: **" LA SUPER MODELO NAKURU AKIZUKI, SALE CON EXITOSO EMPRESARIO Y DOCTOR"**, ¿no te parece bien el título? ahora que Akizuki esta aquí, no me cabe la menor duda de que si los paparatzzi te ven con ella.. seguro que te persiguen hasta el fin del mundo tan solo por tomarte una fotografía o por conseguir una entrevista" - se burló divertido.

- "¡Tienes razón!" - se desesperó por un momento - "no había pensado en eso, ahora no solo voy a ser acosado por ella, sino que también seré perseguido por un par de locos con cámaras y micrófonos".

- "Tranquilízate y trata de tomar el lado bueno a toda esta situación".

- "¡¿QUÉ DE BUENO PODRÍA TRAER ESTO PARA MÍ? - se exasperó.

- "Serás famoso..." - respondió Yukito con una gran sonrisa - "y eso no es algo que ocurra muy seguido en la vida de un simple mortal".

Touya observó a su amigo aun más irritado, ¿qué clase de comentarios sin sentido eran esos? ya tenía bastante con saber los excelentes pronósticos que iba a tener durante todo el tiempo que la guardiana se hospedara en Japón, como para también ahora soportar las bromas del maestro.

Yukito por su parte pensaba en su próximo comentario mientras tragaba gustoso el último pedazo de su delicioso pastel.

¡Era tan fácil provocar a Touya aquella mañana!.

Sin embargo, Touya Kinomoto se apresuró a empezar la conversación que en realidad le interesaba.

- "¿Pudiste encontrar la dirección que mostraba aquel papel?" - preguntó serio.

Yukito permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos resultado de la pregunta tan repentina de su amigo, sin embargo se sereno y se dirigió a él...

- "Sí, y resultó ser una tienda de antigüedades" - respondió con la misma expresión.

- "¿Una tienda?".

- "Así es" - asintió - "es una pequeña tienda que vende todo tipo de antigüedades orientales y occidentales, en ese lugar hay de todo... talismanes, pergaminos, libros antiguos, retratos, escritos, de todo".

- "Que extraño... una tienda de antigüedades" - murmuró Touya - "¿y conseguiste alguna información?".

- "Le pregunté al dueño de la tienda si conocía a mi alumno y el anciano efectivamente me confirmó que él es un muy buen cliente suyo, pero que ya hace como tres meses que ni se aparece por el lugar".

- "Lo que quiere decir que ese hombre no sabe del accidente que sufrió tu alumno, o al menos finge no saber" - intuyó.

Yukito negó con la cabeza antes de continuar.

- "Su desconcierto fue bastante grande cuando le conté sobre el accidente de Seigo.." - dijo refiriéndose al accidentado muchacho - "no me dio la impresión de que fingía.. en realidad pareció preocupado por él al escuchar mi noticia, así que dudo que el anciano sea sospechoso de algo".

- "Por ahora..." - dijo desconfiado el doctor - "¿averiguaste algo más?".

- "Solo algunas de las cosas que Seigo acostumbra comprar en esa tienda".

- "¿Y?".

- "Tan solo amuletos y objetos antiguos, parece ser que a mi alumno le gustan los objetos extravagantes aunque nada de que preocuparnos".

- "Entonces no sirvió de nada ir a investigar ese lugar" - Touya frunció levemente el ceño.

- "No del todo" - sonrió con un brillo de esperanza - "el dueño me contó que lo último que compró Seigo en su tienda fue un pergamino muy antiguo junto con algunos libros, algo totalmente diferente a lo que siempre acostumbraba comprar y eso no es todo.." - continuó - "también me dijo que ese día Seigo lucía extraño, como enfermo, pues parecía tener la mirada perdida y cuando el anciano decidió preguntarle el porque en esa ocasión prefirió comprar algo diferente de lo usual, mi alumno no respondía a sus preguntas y se limitó a pagar la mercancía y a marcharse rápidamente del lugar".

- "¿Cuándo exactamente pasó eso?" - quiso saber el doctor.

- "Justo tres días antes de su ataque" - respondió inquisitivo.

- "Tenemos que averiguar la razón por la cual ese niño compró esas cosas y saber si todavía las tiene consigo" - replicó - "sería bueno que hablaras de nuevo con tu alumno y le hicieras esas preguntas".

- "Por supuesto que lo haré" - el maestro contestó suavemente - "aunque sinceramente no sé si esta información pueda ayudarnos a resolver este conflicto" - replicó desanimado.

- "Cualquier información es de mucha ayuda, así que no te preocupes.. " - Touya le dio una leve sonrisa optimista, como adivinando que el maestro se sentía un poco mal de haber obtenido tan poco en su primera investigación - "lo has hecho bien, Yuki".

- "Gracias.." - sonrió ampliamente - "aunque no lo hubiera logrado sin Yue".

- "Es verdad, él fue quien encontró aquel papel con la dirección de la tienda".

- "Sí, fue realmente una suerte que aquel día que visité la casa de mi alumno Yue sintiera una presencia extraña en el cuarto de Seigo, aunque la verdad nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al descubrir que quien emanaba esa extraña energía era un pedazo de papel en una gaveta".

- "Pero no entiendo como es que al momento del accidente de ese muchacho, el agresor no pudo sentir la energía que producía ese papel" - dijo Touya muy dudoso.

- "Yue dijo que estaba protegido con algún hechizo que no permitía que cualquier persona con malas intenciones se apoderara de él o siquiera sintiera su presencia".

- "Es por eso que tú si pudiste sentirlo.. y lo más seguro fue por esa energía que Yui despertó sus habilidades mágicas, ya que fue la primera vez que mí hermana hacía contactó con algo que tuviera tanto poder" - deducía, recordando la recaída que sufrió la pequeña hace un par de días, y que se debió precisamente a la energía que emanaba el papel tan mencionado - "porque se necesita de mucho poder para hacer ese tipo de hechizo que engañe a otras grandes fuerzas negativas" - aclaró.

Yukito asintió en silencio, miró inquisitivamente a su amigo por unos instantes y luego suspiró antes de agregar - "por lo pronto esto solo aumenta nuestras dudas, ¿cómo es posible que mi alumno tuviera un papel con un hechizo de protección, si él no posee ningún tipo de magia?, ¿qué fue lo que compró en esa tienda?, ¿será que el agresor lo atacó por conseguir el papel con protección o la última adquisición de Seigo en la tienda de antigüedades?".

- "Supongo que tendremos que descubrir todo eso nosotros".

- "Así parece" - suspiró el maestro segundos antes de que una voz con tono respetuoso interrumpiera la conversación de ambos amigos.

- "Disculpen por la interrupción, joven Touya, joven Yukito.." - la joven que formaba parte del servició doméstico se inclinó con toda propiedad ante los muchachos - "pero la señorita Mizuki y otra joven desean verlos".

La chica del servició ya había hecho pasar a la maestra, pues Kaho era conocida de sobra en la mansión Kinomoto como amiga íntima de sus jóvenes patrones. Por lo cual solo anunciaba la presencia de esta, mientras pedía permiso para escoltarla a ella y a su acompañante hasta la sala en la que se encontraban Touya y Yukito.

- "¿Kaho?" - dudó Touya.

- "¿Otra joven?" - replicó Yukito - " por favor hazlas pasar, Megumi" - sonrió afable, lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en la chica.

- "Como diga joven".

La muchacha se inclinó una vez más antes de retirarse, y dirigiéndose al recibidor - que fue ahí donde dejó a Kaho y a su acompañante - trataba de desvanecer el sonrojo que le produjo su joven patrón, como era de esperarse, Touya y Yukito no habían perdido aquel "don" que tenían con las mujeres, los dos seguían causando estragos por su atractivo, por su temperamento amable y acogedor por parte de Yukito, fuerte y apasionado por el lado de Touya. Y ni que hablar de su aspecto físico.

El mayor de los Kinomoto, con el paso del tiempo había perfeccionado sus facciones masculinas dejando como resultado un hombre extremadamente apuesto, mantenía el mismo cabello oscuro con brillantes destellos castaños, seguía siendo tan alto como hace siete años y a sus 24 años de edad poseía el mismo temperamento fuerte e impredecible, además de que sus celos hacia las personas que amaba solo había aumentado al tener ahora a su cuidado a tres hermanas y no solo a una como hace mucho tiempo. Sin contar que esa pequeña "cualidad" de protección extrema, lo hacía lucir realmente encantador, opinión personal de cierta mujer.

Yukito en cambio, era la misma persona amable y bondadosa de siempre, aunque un poco más bajo que su amigo en estatura... era igual de atractivo y apuesto que este, la serenidad en sus ojos miel en combinación perfecta con su cabello color ceniza lo hacían un hombre lleno de encantos y atractivos, pues parecía emanar de él un calor distinto, como de otra persona, pero igual de acogedor y ese misterio y sensación que causaba en las mujeres lo convertía en un hombre muy codiciado.

- "¿Quién crees que sea la otra chica que acompaña a Kaho, Touya?" - preguntó Yukito en fingido pero divertido tono.

- "No lo sé Yuki, tal vez sea mi dolor de cabeza" - bufó desdeñoso.

El eco de los pasos de las dos mujeres resonaba cada vez más cerca, mientras una animada voz se escuchaba gritar lo hermosa que era la mansión.

- "¡Esta casa es preciosa!" - alborotó la guardiana - "¡ese cuadro es precioso!, Eriol tiene uno de la misma colección, sin duda la familia de mí Touya tiene muy buen gusto ¿no lo crees Kaho?".

- "Claro que sí, Nakuru" - sonrió.

Nakuru observó a unos pasos la varonil figura del único hombre que se resistía a sus encantos, y no dudó en lanzarse contra él.

- "¡Hola mi querido Touya! - exclamó colgada ya de su cuello.

Kaho hizo lo respectivo saludando muy alegre a su buen amigo...

- "Hola Yukito, buenos días".

- "Buenos días Kaho" - contestó tan amable como siempre - "¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita tan temprano por la mañana?".

- "Bueno, la verdad...".

- "¡La verdad es que ya no resistí el estar tan alejada de Touya, así que nos decidimos a venir!" - interrumpió Nakuru.

- "¡Óyeme! ¡ya suéltame!" - pidió un Touya bastante incómodo.

La guardiana posó sus ojos sobre Yukito, y no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa.

- "¡Tsukishiro!" - se desprendió del doctor - "¡hola!, me da mucho gusto volver a verte, tu también te has puesto muy guapo" - rió.

- "Gracias" - sonrió - "es un placer volver a verte Akizuki".

- "Por favor, llámame Nakuru" - pidió - "no puedo permitir que los amigos de mí novio me llamen de una manera tan poco familiar".

Yukito y Kaho resistían a duras penas las ganas de reírse, mientras Touya reventaba por enésima vez esa mañana...

- "¡YO NO SOY TU NOVIO!" - reclamó aun más irritado.

- "Lo sé, pero muy pronto lo serás" - dijo a modo de respuesta, sin embargo observaba a uno de los presentes de forma sospechosa - "aunque creo que no será fácil" - murmuró.

- "Pues entonces..." - llamó el maestro dirigiéndose a Nakuru - "tu también puedes llamarme Yukito"

- "Por supuesto que sí" - sonrió, mientras una maravillosa idea se apoderó de su mente y la expresó bastante emocionada - "¡¿qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo?, puesto que hoy es un día libre podemos salir a divertirnos, además que estoy de visita y me encantaría que me mostraran algún buen lugar de esta gran ciudad ¿qué dicen? ¿sí?" - terminó diciendo mientras se volvía a abrazar al doctor.

Touya miró suplicante a su mejor amigo y a la maestra "¡no, salir no!".. "¡con ella no!", parecían implorar sus ojos, sin embargo Kaho y Yukito intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas, observaron a una divertida Nakuru y contestaron al mismo tiempo a la petición de ella...

- "¿Por qué no?.."

- "¿Por qué no?.."

* * *

El hombre sucio y herido se arrastraba pidiendo compasión mientras trataba de excusarse...

- "Esos niños me tendieron una trampa, señor.." - decía el hombre con trémula voz a la persona que se encontraba frente a él sentado en uno de los finos muebles. El lugar era una sala bastante poco iluminada aunque decorada con el delicado toque tradicional antiguo chino.

- "Te tendieron una trampa ¿dices?... ¿qué no se supone que eras tú el que los atacaba por sorpresa?, no me vengas ahora con esas estupideces".

- "Lo sé, pero si me da una oportunidad más...".

- "¿Y para qué? para que vuelvas a desperdiciarla y solo consigas que te maten" - respondió sin siquiera inmutarse ante la condición tan deplorable de su súbdito - "debería acabarte yo mismo por no cumplir con tu misión y con más razón aún por solo conseguir poner más sobre alerta a nuestros enemigos... y no es que no lo hubiéramos hecho ya, pero tú ni siquiera pudiste tocarles un pelo a los jefes de los clanes y a la maestra de las cartas, no sirves para nada".

- "Pero amo Yang..".

- "Ya cállate, deja de implorar más como una basura... no voy a matarte, aun puedes servirme de algo".

La persona que respondía al nombre de Yang hizo una seña a los hombres que estaban dispersos por toda la sala y que observaban como su amo hablaba con el hechicero herido.

- "Llévenselo.. " - ordenó - "y que le curen esas heridas".

Las personas atendieron de inmediato a su mandato y se llevaron al hombre casi muerto para atenderlo.

En ese mismo momento otra persona salía de las sombras.

- "¿Qué pasa mi querido Yang? ¿ese hombre insignificante te molestó?".

- "No, la culpa es solo mía por enviar a alguien tan incompetente".

- "Sin contar que subestimaste a los hechiceros..." - el hombre se acomodaba en uno de los muebles - "no debes volver a hacerlo pues por algo ellos están involucrados en la profecía ¿no lo crees?, porque son muy capaces y poderosos... no lo olvides".

- "Pero..." - iba a excusarse cuando se interrumpió y se limitó a contestar - "discúlpeme señor, no volverá a pasar".

- "No te preocupes Yang, es el deber de un hermano mayor corregir el error de su hermano pequeño" - lo observó con ternura y comprensión reflejados en sus profundos ojos azules - "y ahora... ¿qué piensas hacer?".

- "La maestra de las cartas partirá muy pronto a su país y de modo que ya está enterada de todo lo que la profecía es.. creo que será mejor que ponga más vigilancia sobre ella" - sonrió malicioso - "seguramente tratará de recolectar toda la información posible, y eso a nosotros nos podría ser de mucha utilidad".

- "De algo sirvió que el Jefe del Clan Li le contara a esa chica sobre la profecía, aunque nunca creí que nuestro querido Shaoran fuera amigo íntimo de la maestra de cartas...".

- "Créeme que yo también me llevé una gran sorpresa, sí había escuchado que de niño Shaoran fue a Japón a recolectar las cartas pero según los rumores.. él no lograba llevarse bien con la niña que fue elegida por Kerberos".

- "Pues al parecer todo terminó muy bien" - rió - "a mí me dio la impresión de que los dos estaban muy felices al haberse reencontrado, bueno aunque ciertamente quien no podría haberse llevado bien con esa hermosa chica ¿no lo crees?".

- "Hermano.." - Yang lo observó incrédulo y un poco preocupado.

- "Cálmate Yang, no tiene nada de malo reconocer la belleza del enemigo tú también lo has hecho ¿lo olvidas? y yo no te lo he recriminado" - repuso él con tranquilidad - "tan solo digo que es una lástima que una mujer tan hermosa como ella tenga que morir...".

- "Lo que tu digas" - suspiró, restándole importancia.

- "¡Cierto, lo olvidaba!" - exclamó en un tono burlón - "olvidaba que tu solo tienes ojos para esa chiquilla..".

- "Es la mujer que yo quiero hermano..." - respondió con la mirada seria y decidida - "y algún día será mi esposa".

- "No te preocupes Yang, como te lo prometí.. ella será tuya" - dijo el hombre con firmeza - "pero si he de serte sincero, yo siempre había imaginado para ti a una mujer con grandes habilidades mágicas... no a una chica que a pesar de pertenecer a un clan de gran antigüedad y poder, no posea ninguna clase de magia".

- "Eso no me importa" - había dicho Yang, que después de un leve suspiro murmuró con triste voz - "aunque me preocupa su reacción después de que se entere de la verdad".

- "Eso si va a ser un problema. Pero mi opinión es que empieces a prepararla para lo que va a pasar, recuerda que una mujer enamorada podrá perdonar cualquier cosa... porque esta enamorada de ti ¿verdad? o me iras a decir que ama a alguien más".

- "¡Por supuesto que no! aunque..." - dudó - "tampoco sé si esta enamorada de mi".

El hermano de Yang se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, mientras replicaba.

- "Pues entonces, será mejor que te adelantes.. no vaya a ser que alguien ya te haya comido el mandado hermanito".

* * *

Mei Ling se dirigía muy sonriente al hotel donde se hospedaba Sakura, ciertamente el encuentro con la antigua Card Captor era lo único bueno que le había pasado en toda la semana, una semana en donde había tenido que soportar problemas en la universidad, reclamos de la "agradable" novia de su primo, fiestas de fraternidad accidentadas.. en fin, para que darle vueltas al asunto si ahora podía pasar un momento agradable y sin complicaciones en compañía de una vieja amiga.

- "Ya quita esa cara primo, te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien.. será divertido" - decía Mei Ling a un serio Shaoran.

- "A mi no me parece divertido dejar mis responsabilidades con el concilio para acompañarte, Mei Ling".

- "¡Vamos amigo! ¡relájate!" - decía Lung, dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven chino - "Mei tiene razón, tu siempre estas pensando en responsabilidades y ya es hora de que pienses en ti y te tomes un tiempo para divertirte.. además que hoy no teníamos nada que hacer, así que puedes estar tranquilo".

Shaoran ahogó un suspiro, quizás su amigo y su prima tenían razón y él tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio, ¿pero como no tomarlas de esa manera si él era jefe de su clan, además de ser apenas proclamado Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente?

- "Esta bien" - suspiró - "ya no me quejaré más".

Lung y Mei Ling se sonrieron en complicidad y alegría. Por fin Shaoran parecía acceder a sus peticiones con más disponibilidad que otras veces y eso aunque no aseguraba nada, por lo menos les daba la esperanza de que por primera vez el joven Li olvidaría las responsabilidades que diariamente lo abrumaban...

A decir verdad era Sakura la que se encontraba relajada y bastante divertida en esos momentos, producto de la entretenida charla que sostenía por teléfono con Tomoyo.

- "¿En serio?" - preguntó tratando de contener la risa - "es que aun no puedo visualizar en mi cabeza la imagen de ti dándole una bofetada al pobre de Eriol".

- "¿Pobre dices?, te recuerdo que fue él quien me atacaba... o al menos pensé que eso hacía" - dijo con una pequeña gota en su cabeza - "tienes que comprender mi posición, estaba muy oscuro, me encontraba confundida y las situaciones posteriores estimularon a que reaccionara de esa manera. Cualquier persona en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho".

- "Por supuesto que te comprendo Tomoyo" - asintió Sakura - "pero no deja de parecerme graciosa la situación que se dio al momento de su reencuentro, realmente me sorprendiste con tu noticia".

- "Pues más me sorprendiste tú con la tuya" - comentó divertida - "a mi parecer, eres tú la que se lleva el premio a la noticia de la semana. Mira que encontrarte a Li en una fiesta y además de eso programar con él una cita para el día de hoy... cualquiera diría que aprovechaste tu visita a Hong Kong" - había un brillo de inocencia juguetona en los ojos azules de la chica al decir aquellas palabras.

Sakura se sonrojó intensamente sin saber la razón, quizás el tono con que su hermana había dicho todo aquello la hacía sentir avergonzada.

- "¡Yo no tengo ninguna cita!" - saltó bastante nerviosa - "Mei Ling me invitó a salir el día de hoy, eso es todo..".

- "Pero, ¿Shaoran las acompañará? ¿no es así?" - insistió - "¿y si en algún momento del día se quedan solos? ¿qué vas a hacer?".

- "Eso no va a pasar, pues además nos acompañará alguien más y... ¡¿de qué hablas? ¡¿cómo que, que voy a hacer?... estas hablando como si algo fuera a pasar entre nosotros".

- "¿Yo? para nada, tan solo era una pregunta.. ¿no serás tú la que malinterpreta mis palabras?".

Sakura quedó perpleja del otro lado de la línea.

- "¿Yo? no.. no es eso" - se apresuró a decir - "es solo que...".

- "Sakura, tus amigos ya vinieron por ti".

La voz del siempre sonriente señor Kinomoto interrumpía anunciando a los recién llegados.

- "Parece que ya llegaron por ti" – habló la serena voz de Tomoyo – "buena suerte y espero que te diviertas mucho hermana".

- "Gracias, así lo haré" – sonrió – "será mejor que te pase a papá, imagino que tienes muchos deseos de hablar con él".

- "Por supuesto, además que me muero por saber el estado de la pequeña Yui, hablamos de tantas cosas menos de ella".

- "¡Pero claro! que descuidada soy.." – se reprochó Sakura por su distracción – "había pasado por alto decirte que Yui está aquí con nosotros, Yukito sugirió que una salida sería muy alentador para ella... fue por eso que decidimos traerla, y tal parece que eso le ha hecho mucho bien, Yui ya se ve bastante repuesta".

- "¡Eso es una gran noticia!" – la joven no pudo ocultar su alegría – "no sabes que alivio me producen tus palabras".

- "Sakura, tus amigos esperan".

Unos leves golpes en la habitación de la maestra de cartas fueron suficientes para hacer reaccionar a la muchacha.

- "¡Ahora voy!" – contestó sin hacer esperar a Fujitaka – "en un momento te paso a papá Tomoyo... cuídate ¡te quiero mucho!".

Sakura tomó a toda prisa su bolso y salió de la habitación.

Al reconocer a la joven acercarse al recibidor los jóvenes chinos se pusieron de pie.

- "Disculpen el haberlos hecho esperar" – se inclinó la joven apenada – "toma papá" – le extendió el teléfono – "es Tomoyo".

Fujitaka tomó el aparato con una gran sonrisa, mientras Yui alborotaba a su padre para que le permitiera hablar con su hermana también.

- "Con permiso" – musitó el arqueólogo a sus invitados – "espero que pasen un buen día".

El padre y la pequeña se retiraron.

- "Es bueno saber que aun sigues siendo muy amiga de Daidouji" – comentó Mei Ling muy entusiasmada.

- "En realidad, es más que una simple amistad la que me une con Tomoyo" – aceptó la joven muy feliz.

Mei Ling y sus dos acompañantes mostraron un semblante dudoso por algunos segundos.

- "Bueno, supongo que nos explicaras eso más tarde" – repuso alegremente la joven de largo cabello negro – "¿nos vamos?".

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hay! ¡hay! Tuve que dejar este capítulo hasta aquí... si seguía con esto probablemente me hubiera llevado otras 100 páginas ^_^U espero que este capítulo no haya quedado muy pesado... pido disculpas por poner la descripción de los personajes a medida que se desarrolla la historia, pero no me gusta poner todo de golpe ¡perdón!. Por ahora me falta describir algunos otros personajes importantes... pero no se preocupen lo haré muy pronto!.

¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro de Sakura y Shaoran?, con bastantes complicaciones no lo creen?. ¿Y como ven que Nakuru es una súper modelo? ¿sorprendidos?. Al parecer nuestros amigos pasaron muchas dificultades, cada uno por su lado, claro está. Esto aun esta para largo y espero que los que leen esta historia se mantengan fieles hasta el final.. pues es por ustedes que trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

(*****)**Universidad de Tsinghua:** Esta universidad realmente existe y esta ubicada en Beijing, China (sí, sí, ya se que Shaoran es de Hong Kong, pero me gustó esta universidad y decidí dejarlo así, además quien se fija en esos pequeños detalles ^^).

Ahora algunos agradecimientos:

- A ti mi buena amiga Kaoru, que me has animado en todo, créeme que tu apoyo ha sido de gran importancia en la continuación de esta historia.

- Serena, muchas gracias por tus ánimos trataré de no defraudarte, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

- Sayuki, al fin actualice ojalá y haya sido lo que esperabas, gracias por tus buenos deseos.

- Realmente no se cual es tu nombre, pero por la dirección de tu correo puedo deducir que es algo como Karen ^^U recibí tu postal, un lindo detalle de tu parte mil gracias!

- Liliana, gracias por tus felicitaciones (que me animan créeme ^^).

Como siempre, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, dudas, felicitaciones, o lo que quieran a:

saito_san_.mx o bien a también agradecería infinitamente sus REVIEWS

**Avances del próximo capitulo:** ¡Hay no! con lo bien que se lo estaba pasando Sakura y ahora se llevará una noticia sin saber catalogarla como buena o mala. Tomoyo tiene que pasar una prueba muy importante. Touya seguirá lidiando con su peor pesadilla (el huracán llamado Nakuru) y muchos acontecimientos despiertan el interés de cierta persona.


	5. Eventos Inesperados

_**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**_

_**"Eventos Inesperados"**_

La sonriente chica escuchaba atentamente a la otra muchacha sentada frente a ella, mientras que su primo y el amigo de este, se mostraban igual de interesados en el relato de su acompañante.

- "Es sorprendente el giro que ha dado tu vida en tan poco tiempo Sakura" – Mei Ling comentaba animadamente – "para mí estos años han pasado volando, aunque puedo darme cuenta que los resultados han sido muy satisfactorios" – sonrió admirando la belleza de su amiga – "tu pequeña hermana es simplemente encantadora, como toda tu familia".

- "Muchas gracias" – Sakura estaba pasando un rato por demás agradable en compañía de sus antiguos compañeros de primaria llevaban hablando ya largo rato de la vida en general, aunque prácticamente era ella, Mei Ling y el divertido Lung, los que se aventuraban en la conversación, pareciera que Li no tenía muchos deseos de hablar, pues casi la mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza a cada relato contado por sus amigos.

- "No sé ustedes, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿qué te parece si vamos por la comida, Shaoran?" – llamó Lung al joven chino mientras se ponía de pie.

- "Con su permiso, señoritas" – sonrió el joven Sheng antes de retirarse.

- "Permiso" – excusó de igual manera Shaoran.

- "¿Estas disfrutando nuestro paseo Sakura?" – Mei Ling quiso saber cuando se encontraron solas.

- "Por supuesto que sí. No podía tener mejor compañía" – sinceró la chica con una alegría que no podía disimular.

- "Me alegra".

- "¿Sabes? comparto tu opinión acerca de lo mucho que pueden cambiar las personas después de un tiempo, para serte sincera la primera vez que té ví no pude reconocerte, estas más linda que nunca Mei Ling".

Sin duda alguna la joven china era toda una belleza, a diferencia del estilo de cabello que llevaba de niña, hoy en día su larga y lacia cabellera negra reposaba suelta sobre su espalda mostrando todo su esplendoroso brillo, sus grandes y expresivos ojos rojizos conservaban la misma viveza y espontaneidad que siempre la habían caracterizado, su figura esbelta era la envidia de cualquier muchacha de su edad... producto de su constante practica en las artes marciales, contaba además con un hermoso rostro... sin duda, el rostro y cuerpo de la joven eran un conjunto arrebatador.

- "Muchas gracias" – sonrió – "lo mismo digo de ti amiga.. tu belleza a sobrepasado mis expectativas, ciertamente de niña ya eras muy bonita, pero ahora creo que nadie puede pasar a tu lado sin admirarte" – replicó con una amplia sonrisa – "aunque si de cambios estamos hablando, creo que mi primo también se incluiría en nuestra conversación ¿no crees?" – le señaló a un apuesto joven que se encontraba en el mostrador con otro muchacho, aparentemente haciendo un pedido de comida.

Unos hermosos ojos esmeralda contemplaban al muchacho objeto de las palabras de Mei Ling, Shaoran Li un hombre realmente joven y apuesto de mirada brillante y decidida, cuya figura masculina y gallarda eran el vivo reflejo de que los años habían sido más que generosos con él, sus facciones infantiles habían quedado atrás dando paso a un joven de ensueños, sin embargo aun se podía notar en su semblante aquel fuerte carácter que en vez de disminuir en algo su atractivo, lo hacían aun más irresistible.

- "S-Sí" – fue la única titubeante respuesta que pudo dar la chica.

Sakura observó una vez más al joven que se encontraba enfrascado en una charla con Lung. La japonesa se sorprendió al notar que a un comentario del chico de cabello negro – al parecer un chiste – Shaoran Li mostró una arrebatadora sonrisa dejando escapar el melodioso sonido de su risa... la acción por demás inesperada tiñó de un leve color carmesí las mejillas de la Maestra de las cartas.

- "¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó Mei Ling que no pudo controlar una sonrisa burlona cuando contempló el semblante embelesado de Sakura.

- "No, no, no sucede nada" – repuso ella con nerviosismo.

- "¿Segura? te noté un poco... distraída" – insistió aun más divertida.

- "No para nada, ¿qué hambre hace verdad? ¿dices que la comida de aquí es buena?" – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- "Sí, claro" – rió complacida al ver la inquietud de ella – "la mejor comida de Hong Kong, mira ahí vienen Shaoran y Lung con nuestro desayuno".

- "Aquí tienen su orden señoritas" – Lung colocó frente a Mei Ling su orden, mientras Shaoran hacía lo respectivo con la japonesa.

- "¡Todo se ve delicioso!" – comentó Sakura con sus hermosos ojos brillando sobre el plato.

- "Puedo ver que disfrutas mucho de la comida" – rió Lung al notar el encantador gesto de la chica cuando observó los manjares de su platillo.

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario, sin embargo lo dicho por el joven Sheng consiguió sacar una gran carcajada de la boca Mei Ling, seguida por otra encantadora sonrisa de Li.

- "Mira quien habla... si tú eres un glotón Lung" – replicó el joven de ojos marrón.

- "Sí, es cierto, para que negarlo... me gusta todo tipo de comida" – sonrió ampliamente con toda sinceridad – "solo me queda desearles buen provecho" – dió la pauta para comenzar a desayunar.

- "Lung" – llamó la chica china – "¿qué es esto? no fue lo que ordene..." – señaló el plato dudosa.

- "¿A sí?" – se acercó para observar la comida – "debieron confundirse de orden, iré a arreglarlo" – replicó el muchacho poniéndose de pie.

- "Te acompaño" – la joven se levantaba de su asiento.

- "No confías en mí ¿verdad?" – bromeó Sheng.

- "No seas tonto" – sonrió – "quiero acompañarte, es todo".

- "Pues, pase usted señorita Li" – sonrió extendiéndole un brazo a la joven, para luego dirigirse a las otras personas en la mesa – "espero que nos disculpen amigos.. tenemos que arreglar un pequeño malentendido".

El silencio reinó entre los dos hechiceros, tan pronto sus acompañantes se marcharon.

- "¿Qué te parece la comida?" – preguntó Shaoran levantando la cortina de silencio.

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la japonesa, pero contestó de inmediato - "esta deliciosa" – repuso alegremente – "pienso llevarle un platillo a Kero, seguramente se pondrá muy feliz" – sonrió imaginando los ojos de estrella que pondría su guardián cuando le mostrara la comida.

- "He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor será permanecer en contacto" – replicó la seria voz de Li – "de seguro y después de lo de anoche, esos sujetos no se van a quedar tan tranquilos... temo que intentarán atacarte de nuevo, y sin nuestra compañía" – frunció el ceño.

- "No te preocupes" – suspiró un poco decepcionada por el súbito cambio de tema – "voy a estar bien" – sostuvo con una sonrisa que tuvo la virtud de suavizar el ceño del chico.

- "Eso espero" – repuso con más tranquilidad – "no me gustaría enterarme de que te pasó algo malo...".

Un sonrojó sorprendió de nuevo a la Card Captor, un sobresalto que no pudo evitar al escuchar las palabras de preocupación que le profesó el joven jefe del clan Li.

En ese instante las palabras de su hermana cruzaron veloces por su mente – _"¿y si en algún momento del día se quedan solos?... ¿qué vas a hacer?" - _Sakura pudo revivir con claridad aquellas palabras que Tomoyo le dijo antes de marchar a su paseo, no supo porque, pero de un momento a otro empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

- "Muchas gracias por tu preocupación" – respondió en un hilo de voz, mientras podía sentir los ojos de Shaoran clavándose en los suyos.

Los dos quedaron en silencio observándose el uno al otro, pero al darse cuenta del análisis del que eran cada uno objeto... apartaron la vista rápidamente, mientras se ruborizaban.

El joven tosió un poco para disimular su turbación y se sintió tonto por un momento ¿qué rayos le había pasado? se había sonrojado al sentirse observado por Sakura ¿qué pasaba con él? no podía perder la compostura por tan poca cosa y es que el sonrojo lo había perturbado demasiado... ¡era absurdo sentirse así! ¿o no?.

- "Bueno..."

- "¿Shaoran?".

En el instante en que Li se disponía a hablar con su ex compañera de primaria, una voz a su espalda - que el joven chino reconoció al instante - lo interrumpió dejando su frase en el aire.

Shaoran giró sobre su asiento para encontrarse con una hermosa chica que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

- "Hola Kaory...".

* * *

El doctor cayó desganado sobre el sillón de su oficina, estaba más que cansado producto del agitado fin de semana que pasó, por supuesto que estar 48 horas en compañía de Nakuru era por demás agotador y exasperante.

Después de esa inesperada visita aquella mañana y esa complicidad de la que había sido víctima, esa por la que Yukito tuvo que pagar cuando el joven Kinomoto se comió aquel postre que tanto le gustaba, sin duda había sido una jugada maestra... pero a ella ¿qué le podría hacer? ¿cómo vengarse? no encontraba una forma de demostrarle lo enfadado que estaba por unirse con su mejor amigo y conspirar en su contra.

Y es que pasear por todo Tokyo con Nakuru colgada todo el tiempo y agregarle a eso el hecho de que le aterraba la sola idea de que algún camarógrafo los pillara juntos, tenían sus nervios a punto de reventar.

- "Maldición.." – musitó para él mismo – "y todavía queda mucho de esto" – inquirió, sabiendo que la visita de la guardiana se prolongaría bastante.

Unos leves golpes lo despertaron de sus cavilaciones, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- "Adelante" – replicó un poco desconfiado, pues acababa de sentir una energía muy familiar.

- "¡Hola amor!" – efectivamente la guardiana hizo su aparición como de costumbre... con un energético grito y una zambullida sobre el cuerpo del joven.

- "¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso siempre?" – una vena apareció en su frente revelando su estado de irritación.

- "Pero Touya... esta es una manera de demostrarte cuanto te quiero" – repuso con una sonrisa.

- "Que muestras de cariño ni que nada... ¡ya suéltame!" – protestó aun más irritado, moviéndose de un lado a otro para ver si así podría zafarse de la mujer, más sin embargo la modelo parecía disfrutar del intento del muchacho por quitársela de encima.

El doctor notó que esa era una forma equivocada de resolver su problema, así que optó por el diálogo.

- "Por favor Nakuru... no estoy de humor" – dijo, tratando de serenarse.

Al parecer la táctica funcionó, la joven Akizuki se desprendió contemplando el apuesto rostro de Kinomoto – "esta bien, por hoy creo que dejaré mis conquistas de lado" – rió una vez más antes de agregar – "me gustaría decir que la razón por la que estoy aquí es una visita social, pero lamentablemente son causas de fuerza mayor las que me han traído hasta aquí".

- "¿A sí? ¿y cuáles son esas razones?" – quiso saber no muy convencido.

- "Kaho sufrió un accidente".

- "¿Qué dices?" – parpadeó aturdido.

- "No te preocupes que no es nada grave" – se apresuró a decir para tranquilizar al doctor – "fui a verla a su trabajo y mientras buscaba unos documentos en un estante muy alto, resbaló sin querer doblándose un tobillo..." – continuó – "es por eso que estamos aquí, para que la revisen y le receten algo para la inflamación".

- "¿Dónde está?" – preguntó tratando de no sonar ansioso.

- "Esta en la recepción, una enfermera le estaba tomando algunos datos. Fue ella la que me dijo donde quedaba tu oficina".

- "Será mejor que valla a revisarla y asegurarme que no sea nada serio" – replicó mientras tomaba una carpeta de su escritorio.

- "No te preocupes tanto" – sonrió maliciosa – "ella está en muy buena compañía en estos momentos".

- "¿Cómo?".

- "Sí. Un hombre muy guapo la acompaña, es un maestro que en cuanto supo del accidente no dudo ni un minuto en ofrecerse a llevarnos... me parece que aprecia mucho a Kaho. Creo que se llama Ryu... sí, su nombre es Ryu Inamoto" – aseguró.

La guardiana no alcanzó a decir nada más, Touya había salido de la oficina al instante en que ella terminó su relato.

- "¡Espérame Touya!" – gritó tratando de alcanzarlo.

- "¿Sigue doliendo?" – preguntó Ryu a la profesora visiblemente preocupado.

- "Solo un poco... pero ya no te preocupes" – sonrió dulcemente.

- "Es inconcebible que ese doctor todavía no se aparezca por aquí" – se indignó – "que clase de trato le da a sus pacientes, ese hombre no tiene conciencia".

- "Seguramente Nakuru lo entretuvo" – inquirió la maestra – "estoy segura que para este momento ella ya tuvo que haberle dicho que estamos aquí" – sonrió imaginando a la modelo acosando a Touya.

- "No lo justifique señorita Kaho, ese hombre es un inconsciente... mire que dejar esperando a un paciente que podría estar muriendo" – se indignó aun más sin contener ese desagrado que siempre experimento por Kinomoto – "definitivamente hombres como ese deberían desaparecer de la tierra. Lo bueno es que yo estoy aquí para lo que pueda ofrecérsele" – dijo tajante posando su mano sobre la de Kaho que se encontraba reposando en su rodilla.

- "Buenas tardes" – saludó Touya visiblemente irritado pues no se había perdido nada del discurso del maestro, sin contar la escena final – "¿cómo te sientes Kaho?" – preguntó ignorando por completo a Inamoto que al parecer se disponía a decirle algo, seguramente alguna grosería por dejarlos esperando.

- "Me duele un poco pero creo que no es nada de cuidado" – repuso tranquila y con una media sonrisa.

- "Aun así, será mejor que te revise, te llevaré a mi consultorio" – dijo refiriéndose al cuarto en donde ejercía su profesión... muy diferente a su oficina de jefe del hospital.

- "Entonces iré por una silla de ruedas ya que Kaho no puede caminar en esas condiciones y..." – Nakuru se ofrecía amablemente, aunque ya no hubo necesidad.

Contra cualquier pronóstico el joven doctor tomó en brazos a la maestra, la cargó como si de una pluma se tratase teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimar más su tobillo. Kaho sorprendida, como todos los presentes en su mayoría audiencia femenina, enfermeras y doctoras, ciñó con sus brazos el cuello de Touya sonriendo y musitando un agradecimiento.

- "Eres muy amable" – sonrió observándolo con cariño.

- "No te preocupes" – respondió con su seriedad de siempre – "no me molesta hacerlo".

Por otro lado Ryu estaba que echaba rayos por los ojos... ¿cómo se atrevía ese hombre a tomarse esas libertades? de haber tenido el poder, en estos momentos Kinomoto estaría más que frito ¡se atrevió a tocarla! ¡el muy desgraciado la tenía entre sus brazos!.

Nakuru por otra parte se limitó a seguir a los muchachos con una expresión de niña regañada.

- "Como me hubiera gustado doblarme el tobillo" – suspiró para ella misma con la misma expresión.

Al llegar al consultorio Touya colocó con sumo cuidado a la maestra sobre la cama de hospital. Se disponía a revisarla, y para ello empezó a recolectar algunos instrumentos necesarios observando que Nakuru y el insoportable sujeto terminaban de entrar al lugar.

Que demonios hacía el tal Ryu todavía en el hospital, ciertamente los insultos que alcanzó a escuchar mientras llegaba al lado de la lesionada Kaho le habían devuelto aquel humor del demonio.

Lo único que pudo calmar sus ganas de matar al sujeto fue el recordar esa llamada de su hermana, al parecer Tomoyo se encontraba muy bien, pues hablaba muy entusiasmada de todo su trabajar en Francia. Sonrió al recordar como la llamada de la muchacha llenó de alegría a su madre dos veces ese mismo día, pues antes de la llamada de Tomoyo.. Sakura también se reportaba con su familia alegando que la pequeña Yui estaba totalmente recuperada.

Cuanta alegría brindaban esas mujeres a su vida, ellas eran las únicas capaces de desaparecer todo su mal humor, aunque si de calmar su temperamento estamos hablando, Kaho y Yukito también estarían incluidos en la lista de personas capaces de realizar aquella hazaña.

Pensó en que estarían haciendo sus hermanas en esos momentos ninguna de ellas parecía tener alguna presión... o al menos eso pensaba él.

* * *

La pelirroja se paseaba de un lado a otro estrujando sus manos con nerviosismo... dentro de un par de horas tendría que presentar su proyecto me moda.

- "Cálmate Silvia" – pidió su compañera de cuarto – "todo va a salir bien, estamos más que preparadas para presentar nuestro trabajo".

- "No puedo estar tan serena como tú" – repuso, aún paseándose frente a ella – "los nervios me están matando... este es el momento más importante de mi carrera, de esto depende nuestra entrada al mundo de la moda. Una tan sola desaprobación bastará para que todo termine".

- "Por favor Silvia" – Tomoyo tomó las manos de su amiga sonriéndole con dulzura – "estoy segura que todo nuestro esfuerzo será recompensado, hemos trabajado mucho y este proyecto es el resultado y la prueba de nuestro talento..." – continuó – "sé que es imposible pedirte que no te pongas nerviosa, porque yo misma siento un poco de eso... pero creo que lo mejor será tomar con valor este nuevo reto ¿no lo crees?".

- "Jessica...".

- "Ven, acompáñame..." – Tomoyo tiró de su amiga con suavidad.

- "¿Adónde vamos?".

- "A hacer algo que hacía con mi hermano cuando tenía 12 años y siempre tenía la virtud de tranquilizarme en los momentos más difíciles".

La chica de ojos azules se encargó de guiar a la pelirroja al lugar en donde se encontraba ese instrumento que les brindaría la calma a sus corazones.

- "¿El salón de música?" – interrogó la francesa cuando llegaron a su destino.

- "Así es" – pareció divertida al observar el semblante confundido de Silvia – "cuando era pequeña y tenía constantes concursos de canto, no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa..." – relataba mientras se acercaba a un hermoso piano colocado en medio del salón – "entonces, Touya siempre tocaba una canción al piano para mí... la misma melodía que siempre conseguía apartar todo ese temor a equivocarme" – su mirada se volvió melancólica al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus finos dedos sobre las teclas – "espero que en esta ocasión no me falle" – sonrió colocándose en posición para tocar.

Silvia también sonrió y se acomodó en una banca cercana lista para escuchar a su amiga.

Una tonada embriagadora, suave y con un toque melancólico comenzó a sonar...

Efectivamente después de un lapso de tiempo, la melodía comenzó a causar el efecto esperado, la pelirroja había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por la música, sintió en su alma una total paz y serenidad tranquilizando así su perturbado espíritu.

Tomoyo mantenía una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, una vez más aquella tonada había logrado llenarla de confianza. Aun recordaba cuando su hermano se la enseñó, recordaba como él solía tocarla con una sonrisa parecida a la de ella en esos momentos. Esa melodía que según el doctor, se la había enseñado su madre. Su tía Nadeshiko fue la persona que se la enseñó a Touya cuando todavía era un niño.

Desde el momento en que escuchó a su hermano tocar aquella melodía hace ya cinco años, había pedido con todo inocencia que se la enseñara también... y cada vez que la interpretaba además de sentir esa paz corriendo en su cuerpo, podía sentir la presencia de su tía siempre cuidando de su familia y aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla y de llevar con ella una relación de tía-sobrina, podía sentir que de igual manera la difunta mujer le tenía un cariño especial. Era una sensación indescriptible, puesto que ella no contaba con ningún tipo de magia que fuera capaz de percibir espíritus, era por eso que le encantaba tocarla tanto... le encantaba al igual que a su hermano.

- "¿De donde proviene esa música?" – preguntaba un apuesto rubio a su compañero.

- "Me parece que viene del salón de música".

Eriol Hiragizawa y Jack Neville paseaban por los pasillos de la universidad después de terminar sus clases y casualmente el camino tomado por los dos ingleses era uno muy cercano al dichoso salón, además que la melodía interpretada por Tomoyo se podía escuchar por todo ese corredor.

- "Linda tonada" – comentó Jack - ¿quién la estará tocando?".

- "No lo sé... pero podemos averiguarlo" – sonrió enigmáticamente.

Los jóvenes se quedaron de pie frente a la entrada del lugar, la puerta abierta de par en par dejó a la vista de los muchachos a dos hermosas chicas, una sentada en una banca al parecer disfrutando de la interpretación, mientras que la otra tocaba con una destreza y delicadeza envidiable el piano frene a ella.

Sobraba decir que el joven Neville estaba fascinado con la vista, su buena amiga Jessica se veía radiante y más hermosa que nunca el reflejo del sol se escabullía por la ventana resaltando las delicadas facciones de la joven que parecía un verdadero ángel.

Por otro lado, Eriol tenía una sensación de deja-vú que no supo explicar.

Tomoyo tocaba la última nota seguida por unos aplausos que le brindaban los ingleses a su maravillosa interpretación, revelando así su presencia.

- "¡Hermoso!" – exclamaba Neville acercándose a la morena seguido muy cerca por Eriol – "permíteme felicitarte... tocas realmente extraordinario" – realizó una reverencia a la muchacha.

- "Muchas gracias" – replicó con una sonrisa.

- "Tenías razón Jessica, ahora me siento mucho más tranquila" – sonrió a su compañera de cuarto agradeciendo la intervención que le brindó para calmar sus nervios.

- "Encantadora melodía... no sabía que podías tocar el piano" – Eriol se dirigió a la japonesa.

- "Era uno de mis talentos escondidos" – bromeó la joven acentuando su sonrisa.

- "Y no dudo que debes tener muchos otros" – respondió con una sonrisa igual que la de la chica.

- "¿Oye Jessica? ¿acaso no era hoy el día de su prueba de moda?" – quiso saber el rubio.

- "Sí. Precisamente es ese el motivo por el que estamos aquí... necesitábamos relajarnos un poco antes de la prueba".

- "Supongo que ahora estamos listas" – afirmó con entusiasmo la pelirroja.

- "¿Y en que consiste este proyecto?" – dudó Hiragizawa – "recuerdo que pasaban bastante atareadas con los preparativos pero nunca supe en que consistía su trabajo".

- "Bueno pues..." – Silvia no sabía como empezar su explicación – "digamos que hemos hecho el trabajo de unas diseñadoras profesionales, creamos una colección combinando las estaciones del año... como deben saber los diseñadores siempre presentan colecciones dependiendo la estación en la que se encuentren, y pues, prácticamente esa fue nuestra tarea".

- "Debe ser una presentación única y original, los trajes pueden ser creados inspirados por modelos y otras colecciones, pero nada de copias" – Tomoyo completaba la información de su amiga y fue entonces cuando recordó a aquella modelo que vio hace un par de días... esta era la oportunidad de aclarar su duda – "Silvia por ejemplo, se inspiró mucho en su modelo favorita" – la chica mostraba la revista que la francesa traía en sus manos junto con otros apuntes.

- "Mira Eriol que casualidad... resultó ser tu prima Nakuru" – dijo Neville al observar la revista.

Tomoyo sonrió triunfal al confirmar sus sospechas, entonces sí era la señorita Akizuki aquella modelo tan famosa, jamás lo hubiera creído de no haberlo confirmado en esos momentos.

- "¿Prima?" – dudó Silvia observando a Eriol más que sorprendida – "¿no me digas que tu prima es la grandiosa Nakuru Akizuki?" – preguntó la muchacha mientras sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

- "Sí" – dijo el chico con una bondadosa sonrisa.

- "¡No puedo creerlo!" – alborotó aun más la pelirroja – "¡no puedo creer que conozca a un familiar de mi modelo favorita!, no cabe duda que soy una chica muy afortunada" – juntó sus manos al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos salían pequeñas estrellas.

Tomoyo observaba a su amiga con una pequeña gota sobre su cabeza, al parecer la noticia del parentesco de la modelo con el inglés había hecho flotar a Silvia sobre una nube de ilusiones.

- "Será mejor que nosotras nos retiremos" – la amatista replicó con una sonrisa – "ya casi es la hora de presentar nuestro proyecto".

- "Estoy seguro que los mejores trabajos serán el tuyo y el de Silvia" – animaba Jack a las estudiantes.

Las aspirantes a diseñadoras no pudieron responder al gesto amable del chico, pues de un momento a otro un movimiento telúrico se hizo presente asustando por demás a las muchachas. El movimiento aunque empezó suave, se volvió muy pronto brusco causando el que empezaran a caer objetos por todas partes, a la vez que se escuchaban algunos cristales rompiéndose provocando pánico por toda la universidad.

- "¡¿Qué está pasando?" – se espantó Silvia que rápidamente se había aferrado a lo que tenía más cercano en ese momento y que resultó ser Neville.

- "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien" – trató de calmar Eriol a la joven, mientras él ya había tomado a Tomoyo en un gesto protector. Pese a sus palabras de aliento el chico hechicero mantenía un semblante serio mezclado con preocupación, sabía perfectamente que provocaba todo aquello... magia.

Podía sentir un gran poder tratando de liberarse ¿qué significaba esto?, por supuesto que había sentido desde Inglaterra una energía muy extraña en Francia, fue por eso que decidió establecerse un tiempo ahí antes de partir a Japón y arreglar sus otros asuntos... pero esto cambiaba sus planes por completo, nunca pensó que ese poder se hiciera presente de esa forma, aunque le parecía extraño pues aquella energía que sintió originalmente desde Londres no parecía ser maligna, esta sin embargo era totalmente diferente, poseía una aura extremadamente negativa.

- "¿Eriol?" – la voz de Tomoyo tuvo la virtud de sacar al inglés de sus cavilaciones – "¿te encuentras bien?" – preguntó, notando el semblante preocupado de su amigo.

- "Sí. No te preocupes" – trató de sonreír.

Afortunadamente el temblor empezó a calmarse brindando un poco de tranquilidad a los jóvenes que se encontraban en el salón de música, el cuerpo de las dos mujeres comenzaron a relajarse dejando libres así mismo al cuerpo de los muchachos que las mantenían protegidas.

Sin embargo un único y último movimiento sorprendió de nuevo... pareció como si hubieran empujado al edificio de un solo tirón, un último jalón que tuvo como resultado el de tomar desprevenida a la japonesa que perdió él equilibro y en un reflejo por tratar de no caerse terminó tomando el brazo de Eriol llevándolo consigo al suelo.

El joven de profundos ojos azules calló sobre la chica aun consternado por el brusco movimiento y al tener el rostro de la hermosa muchacha tan cerca del suyo volvió a él aquella sensación de deja-vú. No podía explicarse él porque de aquél fenómeno, era como si ya se hubiera encontrado con ella en una situación parecida... pero eso era imposible.

Recobrando su cordura, el joven hechicero preguntó preocupado la condición de la hermana de Sakura.

- "¿Te encuentras bien Jessica?" – le dijo mientras se apartaba de ella, pero sin perder contacto visual.

- "Sí, estoy bien" – respondió ella igual de desconcertada, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano que Hiragizawa le ofrecía para poder levantarse.

- "¡Eriol, Jessica!" – llamaba Jack a los jóvenes – "¿no les pasó nada?" – se apresuró a preguntar preocupado por el estado de sus dos amigos.

- "Estamos bien" – Tomoyo respondía lanzando una mirada de agradecimiento a la persona que tenía al lado.

- "¡Esto fue horrible!" – Silvia abrazó a su amiga muerta de miedo – "jamás había experimentado algo tan angustiante como esto" – sollozó aún abrazada a la japonesa.

- "No te preocupes, ya pasó" – replicó Tomoyo en un gesto consolador, mientras respondía al abrazo de la pelirroja – "no podemos bajar ahora nuestros ánimos, aún tenemos un proyecto por presentar ¿recuerdas?".

- "Tienes razón" – la chica limpió unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – "pero tengo miedo de caminar por todo ese caos antes de llegar a nuestro dormitorio... ¿y si nos sorprende otro temblor en el camino? no quiero ni pensar que vamos a hacer nosotras solas" – se espantaba Silvia al notar los destrozos a su alrededor.

- "Las acompañaremos hasta su dormitorio" – sonrió Jack con afabilidad – "creo que esto nos ha afectado a todos y nosotros queremos serles útiles en algo ¿no es así Eriol?".

- "Por supuesto que sí".

Las dos muchachas empezaron a caminar vacilantes esquivando cualquier cristal, madera u otras cosas que el temblor dejó a su paso.

Mientras tanto, la reencarnación de Lead Clow no dejaba de observar el delicado y bello rostro de cierta japonesa... tratando de hallar respuesta al por qué de aquellas sensaciones, sentía que la conocía de alguna parte, pero aún no podía explicarse las razones de aquel pensamiento.

* * *

El hombre calló exhausto contra el piso con la respiración agitada y con sudor recorriendo su frente, producto del gran esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar minutos antes.

- "M-Maldición" – musitó agitado, golpeando con su puño el suelo en el que yacía

Se levantó con dificultad llevando una de sus manos a su frente, estaba a punto de desmayarse, realizar ese hechizo había sido demasiado para él. Lo peor no había sido invocar el dichoso poder sino el resultado... nada. No había logrado conseguir lo que buscaba y eso lo hacía sentir más que furioso.

- "Ya no te preocupes" – replicó una voz a su espalda – "las probabilidades de que lo lograras eran muy pocas, así que ya deja esa frustración de lado ¿quieres?".

- "Claro"- esbozó una risa que lejos de ser agradable causaba escalofríos, pero a la otra persona no pareció sorprenderle – "entonces vámonos de vuelta a China, ya no sirve de nada estar en este país".

- "No fue del todo una perdida de tiempo ¿sabes?" – corrigió su acompañante – "pudimos descubrir que Clow está de visita en este lugar, pero que libertades se toma ese tipo ¿no crees?, mira que estar paseando por aquí sabiendo las terribles profecías que están a punto de cumplirse... me parece un hombre demasiado despreocupado".

- "No lo subestimes Katsumi" – repuso el hombre a la muchacha – "una muy buena razón debe de estarlo manteniendo en este lugar... seguramente es la misma razón que nos trajo a nosotros".

- "Sí tú lo dices" – la chica se encogió de hombros – "de todas maneras, nosotros ya nos vamos de aquí, debemos informarle a nuestro señor Yang todo lo que conseguimos o mejor dicho lo que no conseguimos" – dijo aun más despreocupada.

- "Sí como no... como si no supiera que esa es una excusa para regresar al lado del amo Yang" – usó un tono por demás insinuador".

- "¡Cállate!" – gritó la chica levemente sonrojada.

* * *

Sakura se hallaba de nuevo instalada en Tokio. Su mente volaba hacía unas dos semanas atrás cuando todavía se encontraba en Hong Kong, sin duda alguna esa visita había sido por demás llena de complicaciones.

Empezaba recordando ese terrible ataque del que había sido víctima en la universidad de sus amigos, por supuesto que su pánico había ido en aumento cuando Kero llegó con su pequeña hermana, aunque lo más extraño fue la excusa que le dio su guardián respecto a eso. Según las palabras del muñeco Yui fue la única persona que pudo guiarlo a donde los hechiceros se encontraban, al parecer una fuerza extraña le impedía a Kero localizar el lugar exacto en el que se encontraban y Yui había logrado descifrarlo en un momento, además la pequeña había podido traspasar un campo de energía que rodeaba el lugar de la lucha, permitiéndole a Kerberos, intervenir en la batalla.

Ese relato preocupaba a la chica de sobremanera, no quería involucrar a la pequeña Yui en nada que pusiera en peligro su vida.

La hermosa chica suspiró una vez más antes de traer otro recuerdo a su mente... aquella última salida que había tenido antes de volver a Japón. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la única persona que venía a su mente al recordar ese paseo era su compañero de primaria, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en lo encantador que se veía ese día?... por supuesto que su mezcla de alegría y confusión se desvanecían al recordar a aquella chica, aquella que se encontraron en el restaurante y que resultó ser...

- "¡SAKURA!" – Kero se encontraba flotando frente a su rostro con una vena en la frente.

- "¡Haaaaaa! ¿qué sucede Kero? me asustaste" – replicó la chica con una mano en su pecho por tremendo susto.

- "He estado llamándote desde hace un buen rato y tu pareces estar en las nubes" – reclamó el guardián con su pequeño puño levantado – "¿qué acaso no escuchaste que la ama de llaves acaba de tocar a tu puerta avisándote que tienes una llamada?".

- "¿Llamada?".

- "Esto es el colmo..." – seguía quejándose el muñeco – "eres una distraída, será mejor que empieces a tomar las cosas más enserio porque...".

Kero abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta que la muchacha ya no estaba en su habitación, al parecer mientras el susodicho había cerrado los ojos para dar su discurso la chica había salido casi volando del lugar.

Y las suposiciones del peluche no eran del todo erradas, pues la sola palabra "llamada" habían hecho a la hechicera correr fuera de la habitación con el teléfono de su cuarto en manos. Desde hacía un tiempo... dos semanas para ser exactos, Sakura hablaba fuera de su habitación cuando Kero se encontraba presente.

La chica bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, respiró profundo mientras llegaba a la sala en donde descansaban su madre y su hermano y con una gran sonrisa contestó la llamada.

- "¿Diga?... ¡hola Shaoran!... muy bien gracias ¿y tú?".

La sola mención del nombre del chico chino hizo saltar a Touya de su asiento con todo y el periódico que estaba leyendo, sacando una divertida sonrisa de los labios de Sonomi.

- "Claro que sí..." – Sakura estaba ajena a las miradas que le lanzaba su hermano – "no, no hay novedades... aunque la señorita Akizuki, Kaho, Yukito y mi hermano siguen investigando..." – esbozó una encantadora sonrisa – "por supuesto, estoy siendo muy cuidadosa no te preocupes".

Touya seguía con una mirada no muy agradable y tuvo que soportar el parlotear de su hermana por lo menos quince minutos más... la hechicera se paseaba por toda la sala riendo ante la agradable charla, a pesar de que el doctor mantenía una gran vena en su frente a la vez que Sonomi trataba de contener su risa.

- "Nos vemos Shaoran... cuídate" – la hermosa muchacha se sentó en el mueble más cercano dejando escapar un suspiro, en ella se apreciaba una encantadora sonrisa que no hacía más que resaltar su belleza.

- "Ya quita esa cara monstruo.." – refunfuño el doctor – "si de por sí ya eres horrible, con ese aspecto terminas de convencer a todos...".

- "¡Hermano!".

Toda la aura positiva de la joven había desaparecido al verse opacada por el desagradable comentario.

- "Además, cada vez que te veo al teléfono tienes que estar hablando con el estúpido mocoso... sabía que nada bueno iba a resultar de ese condenado viaje a Hong Kong" – expresó en un tono que revelaba el mal humor que le producía el tener como base de conversación a aquel chiquillo que conoció hace siete años.

- "Deja de expresarte así de él, Shaoran fue muy amable conmigo mientras estuve en su país... además él fue una persona muy valioso en mi infancia" – al decir esto sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo – "así que será mejor que vayas haciéndote a la idea de que es mi amigo ¿entiendes?".

Sentenció la muchacha con seriedad. Precisamente se había salido de su recámara para no tener que escuchar los mismos reclamos de la boca de Kero, es algo que procuraba hacer desde que regresó de Hong Kong y empezó a recibir las llamadas de su ex compañero de primaria. Entre más alejada estuviera del guardián y de su hermano al momento de contestar el teléfono... mejor.

Antes de que Touya pudiera responder con otra excusa obstinada, una de las muchachas del servicio ingresaba a la sala musitando un permiso para pasar y colocando sobre la mesa una bandeja con tres tazas de té.

- "¡Ya ha llegado el té!" – comentó una animada Sonomi – "¿gustas, hijo?" – le ofreció al joven que tomó la delicada pieza todavía con el ceño fruncido – "¿y tú Sakura?" – hizo la misma acción con la chica.

Todo lo contrario al doctor, Sakura tomó la taza con una sonrisa agradeciendo con una mirada la intervención de su madre a los comentarios de Touya.

- "Dime, hija... ¿cómo está el joven Li?".

- "Muy bien, me comentó que estaba pensando venir a pasar una temporada a Japón".

- "Lo último que me faltaba" – replicó por lo bajo el mayor de los Kinomoto.

- "Que buena noticia..." – la bella mujer tomaba un sorbo de su té a la vez que una idea invadió su mente – "he pensado que si al joven le parece, cuando decida venir a nuestro país... ¿por qué no le propones que se hospede en nuestra casa?".

La inocente propuesta de la señora Kinomoto casi provoca que saliera por la nariz del doctor todo el té que se encontraba tomando en esos momentos.

- "¿Lo dices en serio, mamá?" – los ojos de Sakura brillaban más que nunca.

- "Por supuesto, siendo un gran amigo tuyo y de Tomoyo no le veo ningún inconveniente, además Yukito se expresó muy bien de él cuando le comentaste que te lo habías encontrado en Hong Kong... se ve que también le tiene un gran aprecio y bueno, ciertamente aquella vez que lo traté hace muchos años me pareció un niño encantador".

- "¡¿Pero, mamá...?" – Touya quería protestar sobre el asunto.

- "Estoy segura que Shaoran se alegrará cuando le comente tu propuesta" – Sakura ni siquiera reparó en su hermano que seguía sin poder creerlo – "pero..." – pareció dudosa – "si decide venir a Japón, también lo acompañarán otras personas, como Mei Ling, el joven Sheng, y no sé quien más puede estar incluido en su viaje" – se entristeció ante la idea de que el jefe del Clan Li viniera acompañado de la hermosa joven que conoció y que según las presentaciones era la novia de Shaoran – "por más sincera que suene tu propuesta creo que será mejor olvidarla... como te dije él vendrá acompañado de otras personas y estoy segura que no querrá incomodarnos con tantas atenciones, así que buscará otro lugar para hospedarse" – replicó después de pensarlo mejor.

- "¿Lo crees? es una lástima" – la empresaria se lamentó.

Por otro lado a Touya parecía haberle iluminado un rayo de triunfo.

- "¡Ya llegué!" – una hermosa y vivaz niña irrumpió en el lugar corriendo a los brazos de su madre – "¿me extrañaron?" – preguntó con un mohín gracioso.

- "Por supuesto que sí" – asintió Sonomi, abrazando a la pequeña – "¿cómo estuvieron las compras?".

- "Exhaustas" – un sonriente Fujitaka se presentó en la sala, cargando unas cuantas bolsas que muy pronto fueron retiradas por una ama de llaves – "Yui es imparable" – rió a la vez que saludaba a su esposa con un beso.

- "Te lo advertí papá... jamás habías ido tú solo de compras con Yui, sabía que acabarías más que cansado" – el doctor mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Lo sé, hijo, pero también fue muy divertido" – respondió después de saludar a Sakura con un beso en la frente.

- "¿Qué lo que hago es malo mamí?" – dudó la pequeña Kinomoto con inocencia.

- "Claro que no mí amor" – corrigió su madre con dulzura – "tan solo comentamos lo feliz que nos haces con tu vitalidad y alegría".

Los bellos ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que asentía con una gran sonrisa.

- "Yo me retiro" – Touya se levantó de su asiento – "tengo algunos asuntos que atender" – replicó despidiéndose de sus padres, haciéndole una risueña seña a Yui y molestando a Sakura con su acostumbrado – "nos vemos luego monstruo".

La joven lo miró molesta tratando de ignorar su cometario.

Al haberse retirado el mayor de los Kinomoto, Sakura mantuvo una amena charla con su familia... eso hasta que sus amigos Takato, Koji y Naoko aparecieron en la mansión siguiendo los planes que acordaron para salir a comprar unas cosas. La ex Card Captor marchó con los jóvenes dejando dicho que estaría en el centro comercial.

* * *

- "Y después de eso mi madre saca a la luz su maravillosa propuesta" – el joven se expresaba con sarcasmo – "¡que se hospedara en nuestra casa! ¡esto es el colmo! ¿imagínate tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo con ese mocoso? ¡eso hubiera sido un completo desastre!" - repuso colérico mientras la maestra seguía tan imperturbable como de costumbre.

- "Así que el joven Li piensa venir a Japón".

- "Eso fue lo que dijo mi hermana" – Touya se derrumbó al lado de Kaho con una profundo expresión de desaliento.

- "Sabes perfectamente todo lo que conlleva que el Jefe de Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente venga para acá... la única razón que lo trae aquí es la profecía... su presencia nos será de mucha ayuda" – aseguró la mujer.

- "Por que no ayuda desde su país... muy lejos de Sakura" – refunfuño una vez más logrando sacar una sonrisa de los labios de Kaho.

- "Touya por favor, ¿cuando vas a dejar esos celos absurdos?... daté cuenta que tu hermana ya no es una chiquilla, ella ya es toda una mujer y ya no puedes impedir que otro hombre que no seas tú, se le acerque" – le miró comprensiva colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del doctor.

Touya no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo desde que Sakura regresó de su viaje y reveló el reencuentro con su viejo amigo, podía sentir ahora más que nunca ese sentimiento de protección hacia las personas que más amaba y es que nada de lo que estaba pasando le gustaba...

- "Claro que puedo evitarlo" – corrigió igual de testarudo, pero sin realizar ningún movimiento brusco – "ningún mocoso va a vencerme..." – dijo con firmeza.

La bella mujer no tuvo más remedio que suspirar ante la actitud del joven... era tan necio.

- "Por que no mejor me dices, ¿cuando voy a estar completamente repuesta?" – preguntó tocando su tobillo, pues ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se lastimó y no había ido a su trabajo desde entonces – "dijiste que con tan solo reposo me recuperaría"

- "Como no fue una torcedura grave y no hubo necesidad de enyesarte, me pareció lo más conveniente por eso te prohibí ir a trabajar, pero creo que tu tobillo ya esta bien ¿cómo te sientes?" – replicó mientras examinaba el pie de la maestra.

- "Ya no me duele al caminar".

- "Eso es una buena señal, creo que ya puedes regresar a tus actividades diarias".

- "Me alegra escuchar eso... ya estaba ansiosa por volver a trabajar" – sonrió – "agradezco mucho tus consultas a domicilio, sé que a veces puedes estar muy ocupado".

- "No te preocupes por eso... no podías ir al hospital en esas condiciones, no iba arriesgarme a que te lastimaras más de la cuenta, además no tengo ningún inconveniente en venir a tu casa... no paso tan ocupado como crees".

Kaho río ante las palabras del doctor, él nunca cambiaría.

En ese momento una de las amas de llaves se acercó a los jóvenes llevando un teléfono en sus manos.

- "Una llamada para usted señorita... es el joven Ryu que desea saber como sigue y hablar con usted".

Touya frunció el ceño a la sola mención del sujeto, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la maestra que trataba de contener la risa.

- "Dile que en estos momentos me encuentro ocupada, que corresponderé a su llamada más tarde".

- "Como diga" – la joven realizó una reverencia y se marchó.

- "Ahora entiendo porque estas loca por volver al trabajo" – dijo irritado – "debe ser muy agradable pasar todo el día en compañía del tal Ryu".

- "¿Qué dices?" – sonrió – "Ryu es tan solo un amigo que se preocupa por mí salud".

- "Un muy buen amigo diría yo" – corrigió resaltando sus palabras – "se preocupa demasiado por tu salud ¿no lo crees?, me parece que el te ve como algo más que una simple amiga".

- "No lo creo... y si así fuera yo nunca le he dando razones para que piense que él me interesa como algo más" – replicó tranquila – "no vamos a discutir por algo que no tiene importancia ¿verdad Touya?".

El galeno musitó algo más por lo bajo antes de ceder a la petición de la mujer.

- "Supongo que tienes razón, no vale la pena hablar de ese tipo" – recordó algo – "¿y donde se encuentra Nakuru?, hoy no vino a recibirme como de costumbre" – dijo sarcástico aunque aliviado.

- "Eriol llamó hoy por la mañana enviando a Nakuru a un encargo y ella se fue enseguida, no sin antes llamar a Yukito para que la acompañara".

- "¿Yukito?" – se extrañó.

- "Sí. Ni yo misma sé el porque de esa acción inesperada, estaba segura que iría corriendo a buscarte para que la acompañaras" – dijo divertida.

- "Ni siquiera lo digas" – pidió el muchacho como si quisiera tocar madera para no tentar su suerte – "aunque haya sido una salida productiva para nuestra causa, Nakuru no hubiera tomado nada en serio en mí compañía".

- "¿Lo crees? ella suele ser muy seria en cuanto a estas cosas tan delicadas" – repuso sonriente – "lo que realmente me ha sorprendido es que ninguno de los medios de comunicación se haya percatado de la presencia de Nakuru en Japón, lleva ya un tiempo prudente para que ahora mismo se sepa hasta en Mongolia".

- "Eso es un peso menos sobre mí espalda, tenemos suficiente con todo el alboroto de la profecía y con el asunto del quinto, para también estar en la mira de los medios".

- "Pero no hay que descartar la idea de que en algún momento Nakuru sea reconocida por alguien".

- "Esperemos que eso no pase pronto" – Touya pedía a los dioses el milagro de mantener oculta la identidad de la famosa modelo todo el tiempo posible.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, parecía que sus vidas corrieran el más terrible de los peligros... la muerte.

La bella mujer miraba a su acompañante con desaliento y de vez en cuando dirigía su vista hacía atrás para notar con horror como sus perseguidores les daban alcance.

El apuesto muchacho de anteojos no podía creer lo que estaban pasando, sus propósitos de investigación habían terminado en las peores circunstancias.

- "No creo que lo logremos, Yukito" – decía la chica angustiada.

- "No te rindas, Nakuru" – pedía el joven con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha dándole aliento al notar que su carrera perdía velocidad – "no te canses, ya estamos cerca de la salida".

La guardiana asintió tomando más fuerte la mano de su amigo.

- "¡Por favor, señorita Akizuki! ¡tan solo le pido algunas palabras!" – gritó una de las personas que se encontraba persiguiéndolos.

- "¡¿Es ese joven su novio?" – gritaba otro que traía en las manos una grabadora.

- "¡¿Qué la trae a Japón?".

- "¡Esta de luna de miel?".

- "¡¿Son ciertos los rumores de su embarazo?".

Nakuru y Yukito habían comenzado tranquilos su día, eso fue hasta que alguien reconoció a la chica y dio aviso a los medios de comunicación... al darse cuenta de que los reporteros en masa se dirigían hacía ellos, decidieron esconderse entrando al centro comercial que se encontraba a su alcance. Su intención era perderlos dentro de alguna tienda o algo parecido, pero su cometido estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que pensaron, ciertamente solo les quedaba salir del lugar y encontrar otro refugio.

La desesperación de Nakuru comenzaba a convertirse en enfado.

- "¿Cómo se atreven a gritar esas cosas en un lugar público?" – renegó indignada la modelo – "¿y como demonios se dieron cuenta de mi presencia?".

- "Alguien debe haberte reconocido" – respondió Yukito a la vez que con un hábil movimiento tomó un pasillo logrando esquivar a la multitud de personas saliendo de un puesto de ropa.

- "¡Excelente estrategia!" – animó la chica, que al mantener su mano entrelazada con la del maestro también había logrado esquivar el obstáculo.

- "Gracias" – sonrió – "mira Nakuru, una salida" – señaló una puerta con el cartel de "Exit" en la punta.

- "Perfecto, esta es nuestra oportunidad".

Los guardianes salieron refugiándose en el callejón más cercano. Desde su lugar pudieron observar como todos los reporteros buscaban como locos su paradero y al no encontrarlos emprendieron su camino en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

Al observar lo sucedido los jóvenes cayeron al suelo respirando más tranquilos y aliviados, aunque cansados por tremenda carrera.

- "¿Tienes que pasar por esto siempre?" – preguntó Yukito mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- "No. Pero esta huída fue necesaria.. no podemos perder el tiempo con reporteros" – replicó con una sonrisa.

- "Tienes razón, aunque ahora puedo comprender los temores que Touya tenía con respecto a que llegara a pasar algo así" – sostuvo sin perder el humor.

- "Será mejor irnos, no sabemos cuando puedan aparecer esos locos y aun nos queda mucho por hacer" – sugirió Nakuru mientras se ponía de pie.

- "Tienes razón" – asintió su amigo imitando la acción de ella.

* * *

- "Entiendo... por supuesto, le diré todo a Xiao Lang... cuídate amigo, nos vemos pronto" – Lung cerró el móvil con una sonrisa.

- "¿Era él?" – preguntó Shaoran que acababa de entrar al despacho de su amigo.

- "Sí. Acaba de comentarme de aquella energía extraña y de que por supuesto ya a tomado cartas en el asunto".

- "¿Y qué dice? ¿por qué no ha venido Hong Kong?".

- "Debido a los últimos sucesos le es imposible venir".

- "Lo comprendo..." – asintió Li – "su presencia allá es más necesaria que aquí".

- "Quiso saber como va la Maestra de las Cartas con lo de la profecía".

- "Bien. Hoy la llamé y tuvimos la oportunidad de pulir algunos detalles" – sonrió.

- "Puedo ver que el hablar con la señorita Kinomoto te pone de muy buen humor" – rió Lung divertido.

- "¿Qué insinúas?" – Shaoran sonó nervioso percibiendo el tono del muchacho.

- "Tan solo digo que desde que te reencontraste con ella has estado muy... extraño. Le llamas por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana, según tú, para estar al tanto de cada paso de la investigación... te tiene sin cuidado como van a venir las cuentas de teléfono por hacer tantas llamadas de larga distancia, aunque ciertamente pagar esas cuentas no es ningún problema para ti".

- "Sí ya sabes para que le llamo ¿por qué me cuestionas?, esta profecía no puede tomarse a la ligera" – replicó serio con ese aire de autoridad que le caracterizaba.

- "Claro, la profecía" – dijo sin perder el humor – "hay que prestarle mucha atención al asunto" – continuó acentuando su tono burlón – "aunque debo agradecerle a tu amiga el buen rato que me hizo pasar cuando pude observar la cara de horror que puso Kaory al verte comiendo con otra mujer... fue muy divertido".

- "¿De donde sacas eso? Kaory se comportó de lo más educada con Sakura, yo no noté ninguna reacción de celos de su parte".

- "Eso dices tú, pero Mei Ling y yo vimos claramente desde nuestra ubicación la expresión de ella al momento de descubrirte desayunando con una hermosa chica, en donde ustedes parecían una linda pareja y no un par de amigos disfrutando de un inocente paseo".

- "Pero en ese momento yo le aclaré que era una salida de cuatro, así que no hubo porque pensar que estaba en un plan romántico con Sakura".

- "¿Y crees que te creyó? Mei Ling y yo no aparecimos en la mesa en todo el lapso de tiempo que Kaory estuvo ahí, es muy difícil creer en lo que le decías si tu prima y yo no dimos señales de vida".

Shaoran quedó pensativo, las palabras de Lung eran muy ciertas, recordaba como Kaory parecía buscar rastros de los supuestos chicos que lo acompañaban y aunque después se despidió de él y de la ex Card Captor con una sonrisa que parecía sincera, seguramente le había quedado la duda.

- "Debo reconocer que la idea de Mei fue muy buena, el no regresar a la mesa me permitió divertirme un poco a costillas de tu "linda" novia" – reía Lung aun más divertido – "debo decir que Mei estaba más emocionada que yo, tu prima estaba más que feliz por hacerle pasar un mal rato a Kaory".

- "¿Se estaban riendo a mis espaldas?" – reclamó Li con una pequeña vena en la frente – "su comportamiento fue por demás infantil e irracional" – dijo serio con los brazos cruzados.

- "Pues habrá sido lo que tu quieras, pero a mí nadie me quita el gusto de haber espantado a esa engreída".

- "Lung por favor, ya te he dicho que...".

- "¡Claro! ya lo sé... no esta bien que me lleve mal con la novia de mi mejor amigo, la genial Kaory Narazaki líder del clan Narazaki en Japón, excelente hechicera, con una belleza envidiable y con una personalidad que no le dice nada a mí sensibilidad" – dijo fastidiado y bastante sarcástico.

Tal y como lo dijo Lung, Kaory Narazaki era la líder de su clan y pese a su juventud era una hechicera bastante calificada, poseía una belleza difícil de comparar, de largo cabello negro ondulado, poseedora de unos preciosos ojos violeta, figura esbelta sin duda una chica encantadora aunque tal parecía que a Lung Sheng no le impresionaban ninguno de sus atributos físicos.

El joven Sheng estaba en contra de todos los que pensaban que la relación del jefe del poderoso clan Li y la líder del clan Narazaki encajaba a la perfección, dos figuras poderosas que podrían unir sus vidas en un futuro uniendo a dos poderosos clanes de hechiceros. Pues claro que para el ambiente en el que se movía Shaoran Li, que era el de la magia, todos parecían tener la opinión de que la muchacha novia del jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente era más digna de ocupar ese puesto que cualquier otra chica ordinaria sin ninguna habilidad mágica.

Claro, todos menos él...

- "Nunca me llevaré bien con ella" – siguió diciendo Lung – "perdóname amigo pero no puedo evitar ese desagrado que siento por Kaory".

- "Nunca podré explicarme ese cambio repentino en ti, antes solías llevarte muy bien con ella" – replicó Shaoran trayendo a la mente de su amigo recuerdos desagradables.

- "Eso era antes de conocer realmente como era" – la expresión del chico de cabello negro se había puesto seria de repente.

- "¿A que te refieres?" – dudó Li frunciendo el ceño al notar el tono de su interlocutor.

El joven jefe del clan Sheng quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba a punto de revelar, se arrepintió enseguida de su inoportuno comentario, no podría decirle eso a su mejor amigo, no podía ocasionarle ese mal rato.

- "Tu sabes a que me refiero, nunca me han caído bien esas niñas mimadas que creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor" – mintió con una sonrisa – "ella podrá ser muy encantadora, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea un poco altanera y materialista".

- "Puedo ver que solo te esfuerzas por verle defectos" – habló Shaoran suavizando su ceño y echando de su mente esa desconfianza que parecieron aflorar al notar la actitud de su amigo – "si trataras de conocerla mejor, tal vez cambie esa opinión que tienes sobre ella ¿no crees?".

- "Tal vez, pero por ahora no puedo pensar de otra forma" – sentenció igual de testarudo – "mejor cuéntame, que es lo que has pensado respecto a las medidas que tomaremos para controlar el caos que se avecina" – dijo para dejar a un lado el tema de Narazaki – "sé que de igual manera lo dirás en la reunión que tendremos mas tarde, pero quiero darme el lujo de enterarme antes que los demás".

Por supuesto que Lung al ser de la más entera confianza de Li, podía tomarse la libertad de saber las decisiones de su amigo incluso antes que los ancianos más importantes del Concilio, bueno, personas que eran consideradas importantes por su edad y por la sabiduría que poseían, pero Shaoran era el de más alto rango por ser jefe del Concilio.

- "Como puedes ver es claro que nadie aparte de nosotros puede meter sus manos en el asunto de la profecía" – comenzó a dar su explicación dejando escapar esa autoridad que se podía notar en su semblante – "por supuesto que tenemos a otros hechiceros experimentados con los que podemos contar".

- "¿Te refieres al grupo de la Maestra de las Cartas?".

- "Sí. Al resultar Sakura otra de las personas involucradas en la batalla, tal parece que todo alrededor de ella también resultan ser piezas claves en la búsqueda del quinto. ¿De que otra manera podemos concebir que su grupo haya estado un paso más delante de nosotros?".

- "¿Lo dices por lo que te contó la señorita Kinomoto acerca de las predicciones de la mujer llamada Kaho Mizuki?".

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza posando una de sus manos en la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

- "No hemos sufrido ningún atentado desde el que pasamos el día de la fiesta... las cosas están demasiado calmadas por aquí, lujo que no se puedan dar nuestros enemigos, Sakura por otro lado, empieza a sentir energías extrañas reunirse constantemente en Tokio" – reflexionó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- "Tu crees que...".

- "¿Nos están subestimando?, sí..." – respondió seguro – "puedo darme cuenta que nuestros enemigos nos han dejado en segundo plano al encontrar su nuevo objetivo en la Maestra de las Cartas".

- "Xiao Lang, no quiero sonar presumido pero... ¿dejar en segundo plano a los jefes de los clanes más poderosos de China? eso es algo que puede perjudicar de sobremanera los planes de esos sujetos".

- "¿Crees que si no lo tuvieran todo bien calculado nos dejarían de lado?" – Li negó con la cabeza – "no Lung, esas personas deben tener algún buen plan en marcha para confiarse de esa manera".

- "Sí es cierto todo eso que dices, nos veremos en verdaderos aprietos... no podemos permitir que hieran a uno de nuestros más poderosos aliados" – replicó refiriéndose a Sakura.

- "Desde aquí no podemos hacer mucho para ayudarla".

- "En eso tienes razón, no basta con darle instrucciones y hablar con ella de vez en cuando" – decía el joven dejando escapar un suspiro – "no sabemos en que momento decidan atacar esos sujetos".

- "Y si no estamos presentes todo podría resultar desastroso, al menos con nosotros interviniendo no les resultaría tan fácil".

Shaoran dejaba ver en su rostro apuesto esa mirada brillante y decidida, parecía que acabara de tomar una decisión trascendental para la vida de muchas personas.

- "Precisamente eso plantearé en la reunión de hoy, dejaremos algunos puntos bien claros para las medidas que tomaremos a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos".

- "Con eso quieres decir que..." – Lung podía adivinar lo que significaban las palabras del joven Li.

- "Nos vamos a Japón...".

**Notas de la Autora: **Otro capítulo de esta historia ^^ un poco cargado de problemas para Sakura, pero igual y se la pasó muy bien ¿no creen?, claro que no podemos decir lo mismo de nuestra pobre Tomoyo ^^U y ¿qué me dicen de Touya? pasó por cada mal rato que... y aun le faltan muchos otros créanme XD.

Parece que todos nuestros personajes se la pasaron mal de alguna manera, prueba de ello es lo que tuvieron que pasar los pobres de Yukito y Nakuru... bueno, creo que la única que se salvó como siempre fue nuestra querida Yui.

Sí hay alguna duda de la melodía que interpretó Tomoyo, pues fue nada mas y nada menos que la que compuso Nadeshiko ¿la recuerdan?, en aquel capitulo en que Sakura le envía un obsequio a su abuelo por su cumpleaños, Touya cuenta sobre la tonada a Yukito.

Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero he tenido bastantes problemas... me encuentro realizando lo que podría llamarse mis horas sociales (cosas del colegio) y la verdad no me queda tiempo para nada, salgo volada todos los días para el despacho en donde las practico y llego a mi casa un poco tarde ^^U espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde ^^

Y Ahora el espacio para las personas que permiten que esta historia continúe:

**Kaoru: **Como siempre tus ánimos y buenos deseos son trascendentales para el rumbo de esto, muchas gracias por todo amiga.

**Serena: **Es la amenaza más bonita que he recibido en mi vida, ten por seguro que daré lo mejor de mí, tienes siempre la virtud de hacerme continuar, gracias!.

**Shisaky: **¿De verdad te gusta?, muchas gracias ^^ espero que tu opinión no cambie nunca ^^

**Angel: **Gracias por tus felicitaciones ^^

**Azkaban: **¿o prefieres que te llame por tu nombre real? ^^U no hay palabras para expresarte mi agradecimiento, creo que lo mejor de escribir historias es llegar a conocer a personas como tú, mil gracias amiga!.

**MGA FGA**: A mí también me gusta hacer enfadar a Touya XD se ve muy lindo así ¿no creen? Muchas gracias por sus ánimos ^^

**Allison Black: **Gracias por tus comentarios me reconfortan mucho créeme ^^

**Ale: **Muchísimas gracias por todo, como no dejarte un agradecimiento a ti que me has apoyado mucho ^^

**Celina: **Me halagan mucho tus comentarios, gracias por seguir esta historia ^^

**Isabel: **Espero que nunca me falten tus porras, no se que haría sin ellas ^O^

Espero que no se me halla quedado nadie... muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto.

Ahora sí... sus felicitaciones, dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, las espero en los REVIEWS que significan mucho para mí o como siempre pueden escribirme a o si no a saito_san_.mx

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **El regreso de los hijos al hogar siempre es un gran acontecimiento, habrá más de algún viaje, todos, al mismo destino... los problemas continúan liberando una gran prueba, los cabos se empiezan a armar y nace una nueva duda.

Saito Ryuzaki ^^


	6. Regreso a casa

_**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**_

_**"Regreso a casa"**_

Tres jóvenes, todos con lentes negros, caminaban apresurados por los pasillos de la aeropuerto de Tokio, todas las personas tenían fijas sus miradas en el trío que era conformado por dos muchachos y una chica. Todos aquellos que los veían podían deducir a simple vista que eran unos adinerados extranjeros llegando a la ciudad tal vez por asuntos de negocio, aunque a su parecer eran bastante jóvenes para dirigir una importante compañía, aunque no era tan solo esa la razón por la que llamaban tanto la atención, y es que la verdad los extranjeros, eran bastante bien parecidos.

- "¿Estas seguro?" – la chica preguntaba más que preocupada.

- "Por supuesto, un poder como el que acabamos de sentir no puede pasar desapercibido por nosotros".

El chico de cabello negro le respondía a la muchacha fijando la mirada en su mejor amigo.

- "No te preocupes tanto Lung, como pudiste darte cuenta, no era una energía negativa... más bien era extraña".

- "Supongo que tienes razón, aunque sería bueno discutir este asunto hoy mismo con el grupo de la Maestra de las Cartas".

- "Claro, tan solo nos instalaremos en el departamento e iremos directamente a la casa de Sakura".

Shaoran y sus dos acompañantes esperaban fuera del aeropuerto al auto que los trasladaría al que sería su nuevo domicilio durante todo el tiempo que se hospedaran en Tokio.

- "Pero Shaoran, no podemos presentarnos en la casa de Sakura sin ningún tipo de presentación o ceremonia" – alegó Mei Ling reflexiva – "además de que sería una profunda falta de respeto llegar así, ¿que tal si Sakura se encuentra fuera?..." – continuó la chica – "seguramente te toparas con su hermano, y si más lo recuerdo, ustedes no llevaban una relación muy armoniosa que se diga".

El comentario de la chica china hizo que surgiera en la cabeza de su primo una pequeña gota, que expresaba la tensión que le causaron sus palabras. Lung por otro lado al escuchar aquello, pareció bastante interesado en la charla

- "Sí, tienes razón, ese sujeto puede llegar a ser bastante irritable" – repuso arqueando una ceja – "recuerdo claramente nuestras pequeñas dificultades... ni hablar, habrá que localizar a Sakura primero antes de presentarnos en su casa".

Precisamente en esos momentos hizo su aparición el transporte que esperaban. Un hombre que acompañaba a los jóvenes, abrió la puerta para sus señores, al mismo tiempo que otros dos guardaban el equipaje de los mismo.

- "Será mejor que hables tú y preguntes por Sakura" – pedía Shaoran dentro del vehículo, pasando su móvil a manos de su prima – "si por alguna razón no esta en casa, no quiero ser yo quien tenga que lidiar con el hermano".

Mei Ling tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar.

- "Así que el hermano de la Maestra de las Cartas es todo un caso" – reía Lung.

- "Sí. Siempre tuvimos un trato un poco hostil".

- "¿Por qué?, que no se supone que tendrías que haberte llevado bien con la familia de tu... "amiga"".

- "Bueno, con el padre no tenía problemas, es solo que Touya nunca acepto que estuviera, tu sabes, que ella...".

- "Estuviera enamorada de ti" – completó Sheng con una gran sonrisa – "¿o que tu estuvieras enamorado de ella? ¿o que fuera tu pequeña novia?, o que..."

- "La cercanía que tuvimos de niños" – corrigió con un leve sonrojo y tosiendo para disimular su turbación.

- "Pues siendo así, comprendo que el sujeto tuviera que proteger a su pequeña hermana de esa... ¿cómo la llamaste?, cercanía infantil" – replicó ampliando su sonrisa – imagino que cuando marchaste de Japón, el hombre pudo respirar tranquilo y libre de peligro".

- "Es lo más seguro" – asintió con un leve gesto – "si no soportaba mi presencia, debe haberse sentido muy complacido cuando regresé a Hong Kong".

- "Pero no contaba con que volverías a amenazar su tranquilidad" – dijo con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos.

- "No me gusta tu tono de voz, Lung".

- "¿Qué tono? ¿te molesta que hablemos de tu pasado amoroso?".

- "¿Y todavía lo preguntas?" – repuso indignado.

- "Vamos Xiao Lang, como quieres que no cuestione tu vida amorosa, si puedo darme cuenta que recuerdas demasiado claramente la última vez que viste a la señorita Kinomoto".

Shaoran parpadeó aturdido por ese último comentario, la verdad era que su amigo tenía mucha razón, tenía demasiado claro su último encuentro con ella, por supuesto que ahora sus sentimientos hacía la chica ya no eran los mismos, pero... últimamente le era imposible apartar de su mente todos aquellos momentos junto a la japonesa, aquellas aventuras que vivieron de niños.

Estaba a punto de articular palabra para de alguna manera defenderse de los comentarios de Lung, cuando Mei Ling le interrumpió.

- "¡Ya está!" – exclamó cerrando el móvil de su primo e ignorando por completo la conversación que estaban teniendo los dos muchachos – "efectivamente, no estaba en su casa" – habló dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes – "pero su mamá, que por cierto es una mujer encantadora, al menos esa impresión me dio por teléfono... me ha dado el número del móvil de Sakura" – sonrió sosteniendo un pedazo de papel en sus manos – "dijo que estaba en la universidad haciendo un reporte con sus compañeros, podemos llamarla con confianza y sin preocuparnos de interrumpir alguna de sus clases" –replicaba mientras le pasaba el número al chico de ojos marrón – "creo que ahora ya no hay peligro de que te conteste algún hermano celoso, así que puedes llamarla Shaoran".

El hechicero tomó un poco inseguro el papel, pero igual lo marcó sin titubear. Esa fue la excusa perfecta para dejar a un lado la platica que estaba sosteniendo con Lung.

Espero unos segundos, y cuando el timbre sonó tres veces alguien contestaba.

- "¿Hola?" – se escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea.

Shaoran Li frunció el ceño, su prima y su amigo notaron su gesto sin entender... el enfado comenzaba a hacerse más notorio en el apuesto rostro del joven ¿qué había pasado?, su actitud fue por demás inesperada y es que la voz que se había escuchado contestar el teléfono de la Maestra de las Cartas, no era la de ella misma, sino... la de un hombre.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, podía sentir su cuerpo pesado y su respiración agitada. Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo para poder distinguir a las figuras que se encontraban enfrente suyo, habían al menos diez personas a su alrededor, desconocidas ante sus ojos.

Sentía una opresión terrible en su pecho, empezaba a perder fuerzas, cayó de rodillas mientras observaba como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a cubrirse de fuego y las figuras sin rostro trataban de defenderse de las gigantescas olas rojas que trataban de abatirlos.

Estiró su brazo derecho como si tratara de alcanzar a aquellas sombras, no sabía porque, pero al encontrase en medio de aquello su corazón se comprimía aun más y es que tenía la impresión de que las figuras envueltas en las llamas eran personas importantes en su vida... ¿pero cómo?, si no tenía la más mínima idea de quienes eran.

Se sintió a morir cuando vio caer a los cuerpos calcinados por las llamas, quiso gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca y las lágrimas abundantes comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Una calidez envolvió a todo su espíritu cuando pudo sentir a una pequeña y delicada mano posarse en su mejilla, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una brillante luz que cubría el rostro de la persona que reconfortaba a su alma envuelta en el miedo y la desesperación.

- "No te preocupes" – pudo leer en sus labios, pues se podía apreciar que el ser hablaba pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno – "tú serás la diferencia...".

- "¿Yo?" – repitió pudiendo escuchar al fin su voz – "¿cómo?".

- "Muy pronto despertarás" – replicó antes de desaparecer.

Se despertó bruscamente colocando una mano en su pecho y la otra sobre su cabeza, estaba sudando y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Todo había sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla que rogó porque nunca se hiciera realidad.

* * *

El día estaba por demás radiante, el aire fresco se dejaba respirar sin recelo dejándole adquirir por primera vez en muchos días la tranquilidad que le faltaba, Touya Kinomoto se encontraba relajado y feliz.

Ingresó a la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo que no se observaba muy a menudo en él.

- "Al parecer hoy estás de muy buen humor" – sonreía el joven de anteojos a su mejor amigo.

- "El mejor en mucho tiempo" – respondió el doctor tomando asiento frente a Yukito – "presiento que hoy será un buen día, al menos para mí... porque creo que hay otras personas que se verán envueltas en situaciones difíciles".

- "¿Lo crees?" – dudó el maestro sin abandonar su sonrisa – "lo que dices me sorprende, pues desde la llegada de Nakuru solías repetir todas las mañanas que tu día sería una total pesadilla hasta que llegara el momento en que ella se fuera de Tokio".

- "Ha, precisamente es ella la causa de mi buen humor".

Yukito lo observó sin comprender, cuando pudo notar en el semblante del hermano de Sakura una sonrisa que no pudo clasificar de otra manera más que ¿maléfica?...

- "¿Has escuchado las noticias esta mañana?".

- "No he tenido tiempo de siquiera leer el periódico, ciertamente es sábado pero he salido muy temprano a la escuela a adelantar trabajo atrasado" – replicó sincero – "acabo de llegar de la oficina y hasta ahora puedo tomarme un respiro".

- "¿A sí?" – la astuta mirada de Touya pareció brillar ante el desconcierto de Tsukishiro – "yo en cambio tuve la oportunidad de ver la televisión y de leer algunos periódicos y revistas que me parecieron tenían un contenido bastante interesante".

- "Es extraño que te apetezca leer revistas, bueno, a menos que no sean de salud o de negocios... ¿eran de ese tipo las que has leído?".

- "No precisamente" – sonrió aun más – "pero cuéntame ¿que tan productiva fue la salida que hiciese con Nakuru para la recolección de información?".

- "No comprendo tu pregunta, ayer aclaramos todo respecto a ese asunto en la reunión que tuvimos en casa de Kaho, o al menos eso creo" – pareció dudoso – "sí... no se me escapó nada ¿acaso Sakura desea saber más sobre eso para informárselo a Li?".

- "No. Sakura no tiene nada que ver, soy yo el que quiere saber".

- "¿Qué más puedo contarte que no te haya dicho ya?".

- "Bueno, por ejemplo... ¿tuviste algún inconveniente para lograr tu cometido?".

- "Si te refieres al hechizo, no, todo salió muy bien, Hiragizawa fue muy acertado al darle todas esas indicaciones a Nakuru".

- "Entiendo".

Touya estaba de lo más divertido, mientras Yukito parecía aun más extrañado ¿a dónde quería llegar el doctor con esa charla?.

**- "LA SUPER MODELO NAKURU AKIZUKI, SALE CON EXITOSO MAESTRO DE PRESTIGIOSA INSTITUCIÓN" **– rió divertido el doctor, dándole un acento cómico a sus palabras.

- "¿Qué dices?" – Yukito parpadeó aturdido y por demás pálido.

- "Tan solo estaba leyendo el titulo de este encabezado en la primera página del periódico" – resaltó sus palabras mostrándole al susodicho objeto.

El maestro notó con horror el contenido del diario que mostraba claramente una foto de él y la modelo tomados de la mano y corriendo en lo que parecía un lugar bastante público, la foto estaba seguida por un inmenso artículo que bien parecía llenar las siguientes dos páginas y que hablaba de la supuesta relación entre ellos, incluyendo algunos datos de su vida personal.

- "Debo confesarte que cuando me dijiste que tú y Nakuru habían tenido pequeñas dificultades, jamás imaginé que fueran de este tipo".

- "Esto no puede estar pasando" – se negó a creer el maestro mientras leía el artículo del periódico.

- "Por supuesto que esta pasando..." – queda por más decir que las palabras de Touya no ayudaban para nada a los nervios de Yukito – "aunque deberías agradecer que se hayan tardado en publicarlo, porque tú salida fue hace tres días y el escándalo se a dado a conocer hasta ahora en Tokio... que digo en Tokio en todo el mundo".

- "Mi vida privada a dejado de serlo y ¿tu te preocupas por que la noticia no salió antes?" – decía en tono más que preocupante.

El doctor contenía la risa a puras penas, era de lo más cómico el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo. A decir verdad no podía creer todo lo sucedió cuando vio las noticias... en otras circunstancias, que la prensa haya hecho publica la revelación de que la modelo Akizuki estaba en Japón pudo haberle causado un ataque al corazón, pero, saber que los medios le adjudicaban a Yukito Tsukishiro el título de "novio" de Nakuru no le había parecido una tragedia, sino más bien... muy conveniente y sobre todo divertido.

Touya recordaba claramente que había sido objeto de burla del maestro en otras ocasiones en que el tema principal era la situación que vivían él y la modelo. Y quien diría que los papeles se habían intercambiado, tal parecía que las burlas del joven de anteojos se habían vuelto en su contra.

El hermano de Sakura estaba pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos del día, y es que la venganza es dulce...

- "Podría decirse que fue una salida rica en "consecuencias" ¿no crees? ¿o me iras a decir que el bebé no es tuyo?" – los ojos de Touya chispearon ante lo que se le había ocurrido.

- "¡¿BEBÉ? – se espantó el maestro abriendo sus ojos a más no poder – "¡¿de que hablas?".

- "Se habla de que Nakuru está embarazada y siendo tú su "novio" imagino que eres el padre" – se burló tratando de simular seriedad – "o al menos eso es lo que suponen los periodistas de esta revista" – le mostró el pequeño folleto que contenía un tema en la portada muy similar a lo que le hablaba el doctor – "también trae una pequeña foto, que a mi parecer es un fotomontaje pues que yo nunca te he visto en esa situación con tu "novia"" – señaló la pequeña fotografía en la que se mostraba a dos figuras besándose – "esta muy pequeña para poder distinguir si eres tú... pero por suerte estaba en la oficina cuando leí la revista y mandé a hacer una ampliación para que pudieras apreciarla mejor" – de la nada Touya había sacado una enorme foto en la que se observaba mejor a la pareja.

- "¡Esto es una vil mentira!" – aseguró Yukito hasta que reaccionó – "un momento... como pudo haber salido este artículo en una revista, si se supone que las revistas salen por edición una vez al mes".

- "Es verdad, pero si lees más arriba te darás cuenta que esto es una edición especial" – de nuevo señalaba las observaciones en la portada – "tal parece que decidieron hacer especial este acontecimiento, y no es la única revista, aquí tengo otro par de ediciones que hicieron lo mismo y que hablan de ti y la TOP MODEL".

- "Esto es terrible, ya no podré salir a la calle sin ser visto" – se lamento resignado – "aunque puedo ver que tu lo estas disfrutando mucho..." – se dirigió al doctor.

- "Te mentiría si te dijera que no, no me malinterpretes, por supuesto que siento mucho lo que te esta pasando... pero me alegra el hecho de que no haya sido yo la victima, además, ya era hora de que las desgracias cayeran sobre alguien más que sobre mí para variar".

- "Será mejor que guarde la calma, a lo mejor Nakuru puede aclarar este malentendido y así yo quedar libre de cualquier acoso periodístico" – se animó a si mismo tratando se ser optimista.

- "Puede ser, pero por ahora será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea de que ya eres toda una celebridad" – le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

Yukito dejó escapar un suspiro totalmente decepcionado, por supuesto que se esperaba un escándalo de ese tipo... pero al ver que pasaban los días ya estaba empezando a creer que nada se hablaría de él y la modelo ¿cómo pudo ser tan iluso?, una noticia como esa no se dejaba escapar, y precisamente fue al tercer día que salió a la luz... como todo el mundo dice, la tercera es la vencida.

- "No puede ser" – se expresó una vez más con desaliento.

- "¿Y ahora que sucede?" – dudó Touya.

- "Acabo de recordar que olvide unos documentos en la oficina y tengo que ir por ellos" – continuó – "y como es de esperarse me da pánico salir a la calle y toparme con algún loco que grite mi nombre en alguna esquina".

- "Ja, ja, ja ¡vamos! ya no te atormentes tanto".

- "Para ti es fácil decirlo" – se levantó de su asiento con la intención de tomar las llaves de su auto, se dirigía fuera de la sala cuando se detuvo en seco y se volvió al doctor – "¿me acompañas?".

* * *

El joven se encontraba con una expresión bastante peculiar en su rostro, jamás pensó que al contestar el teléfono de su buena amiga sería sometido a un interrogatorio ¿quién demonios era el sujeto del otro lado de la línea?.

- "Ya se lo dije... habla Takato" – repitió por segunda vez desde que contestó el teléfono – "ella volverá pronto, si desea dejarle algún mensaje yo puedo dárselo y asegurarme de que le corresponda la llamada ¿esta bien?".

Naoko sonreía divertida al observar la vena que se encontraba parpadeando en la frente de su amigo, ya llevaba discutiendo un par de minutos con la persona que había llamado a Sakura justo cuando ésta se había retirado por un momento.

- "Bueno, pues si no hay mensaje... contáctela más tarde" - el joven Suzuki cortó la comunicación mientras farfullaba por lo bajo.

- "'¿Le has cortado?" – preguntó la chica de anteojos con una sonrisa.

- "No debiste hacerlo... cuando Sakura se entere que le colgaste a un conocido suyo, se molestará contigo" – Koji replicó con la misma expresión de Naoko.

- "No me importa" – resopló – "la culpa es de ese pesado, si no tratara de esa manera a los que solo tratan de hacerle un favor yo tampoco hubiera sido grosero con él".

- "¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?" – dudó Nakata.

- "Tan solo se dispuso a interrogarme como si yo fuera algún asesino o algo por el estilo ¿quién cree que contesta el teléfono de Sakura? ¿algún loco?".

- "Obviamente no esperaba que tú contestaras" – dijo reflexiva la joven.

- "Creo que eso queda bastante claro, el tipo sonaba un poco molesto a la vez que me hacía toda clase de preguntas?" – se cruzó de brazos frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- "A lo mejor era algún enamorado de Sakura y cuando escuchó que otro hombre contestaba su móvil pensó cosas que no son" – rió Koji.

- "Que piense lo que quiera, la culpa es suya por comportarse tan insoportable por algo que se soluciona preguntando".

Se cruzó de brazos resistiéndose a hablar más del tema, reacción que solo causo risa en sus interlocutores.

La brisa fresca sopló una vez más en las extensas zonas verdes de la universidad "Amano". Había estudiantes por todos lados, pues los últimos días de clases reclamaban la atención de los jóvenes para realizar los últimos proyectos asignados y así quedar libres de presiones y disfrutar al máximo las vacaciones.

Las distintas mesas distribuidas por todo el Campus eran ocupadas casi en su totalidad por estudiantes atareados dando los toques finales a sus trabajos.

Una hermosa joven caminaba en medio de las mesas llamando la atención de todo muchacho que notaba su presencia... encontró aquella en la que estaba trabajando con sus amigos y llegó sonriente hasta ellos, aunque pudo notar un dejo de enfado en el rostro de Takato y unas pequeñas risas por parte de Naoko y Koji.

- "¿Me he perdido de algo?" – preguntó sonriente al mismo tiempo que tomaba su asiento.

- "Sí, y de mucho" – aseguró su compañera de primaria – "cuéntale Takato...".

- "Sí, bueno, alguien te llamó y quise tomar el mensaje pero el sujeto se puso insoportable y terminé por cortarle la llamada" – replicó sin suavizar su ceño.

- "¿Sujeto?" – replicó dubitativa – "¿era hombre?..." – una gota surgió en la cabeza de la hechicera al darse cuenta que la posible persona que trató de comunicarse con ella bien pudo haber sido su hermano – "¿y dices que se puso insoportable?" – al leve gesto de afirmación que le dio su amigo la gota aumento de tamaño, sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ponerse Touya y más si un chico había contestado su teléfono... en estos momentos seguro que estaba armando un escándalo del demonio.

Más no se imaginaba que era otro el que había tratado de comunicarse con ella.

- "No quise ser grosero con él..." – se disculpó el joven de ojos castaño oscuro – "pero realmente me molestó su actitud, discúlpame Sakura".

- "No te preocupes, si dices que esa persona se portó mal contigo, no puedo culparte por actuar de esa manera" – sonrió consoladora.

- "Sabía que me comprenderías" – le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le sacaba la lengua a Koji – "¿ves Koji?, Sakurita es bastante comprensiva".

- "¿Y no piensas corresponderle la llamada?" – Naoko le preguntó a la chica al notar que guardaba su móvil en el bolso.

- "Sí, pero más tarde... ahora quisiera terminar el trabajo" – repuso suavemente, para lidiar con el hermano celoso en otro momento.

- "Sakura, había olvidado comentarte..." – Koji procuró llamar la atención de la muchacha – "esta mañana cuando ví las noticias, me enteré de algo que me dejó bastante sorprendido".

- "¿Qué fue?".

- "Los medios aseguran que el novio de la súper modelo Akizuki no es otro que el joven Yukito Tsukishiro, que fue visto con ella en el centro comercial" – dijo inseguro – "¿es acaso aquel muchacho que es un gran amigo de tu familia?".

- "Sí" – suspiró – "yo también ví el reportaje esta mañana".

- "¿¡Cómo?" – exclamó Takato de repente – "¿novio de la modelo Nakuru Akizuki? ¡vaya!, no sabía que el amigo de tu hermano fuera toda una celebridad".

- "No" – negó con la cabeza – "dudo mucho que esa información sea verdad, Yukito nunca ha tenido algún interés romántico por la señorita Akizuki... ellos solo son amigos y...".

- "¿Nunca?" – repitió Takato, interrumpiendo a la ex Card Captor – "¿es que acaso la conoce desde hace tiempo?"

- "Claro, ella fue compañera de mi hermano y Yukito en la preparatoria, pero la señorita Akizuki siempre estuvo interesada en Touya... seguramente lo que comentan los medios debe ser un malentendido".

- "Por los que acabas de decir" – intervino Naoko en la conversación – "deduzco que la señorita Akizuki tenía y tiene un interés por tu hermano".

- "Se podría decir que sí" – respondió con una pequeña gota resbalando por su frente – "parece que se a encaprichado con Touya porque nunca pudo conquistarlo en la preparatoria" – replicó recordando como la guardiana se colgaba del doctor en toda oportunidad que tenía.

- "¡Pero que suerte la de ese hombre!" – alborotó Suzuki – "ya quisiera yo que ese calibre de mujer estuviera tras de mí".

- "Pero que dices..." – regañó Koji – "el doctor Kinomoto tiene novia ¿no lo recuerdas?, no ha de interesarle nadie más que la señorita Mizuki".

Sakura pareció extrañada ante las palabras de su amigo, lo pensó escasos segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta. ¡Cierto!, sus compañeros pensaban que Kaho era novia de Touya por aquella presentación que la pequeña Yui hizo sobre la maestra... había transcurrido tanto tiempo y todavía no había aclarado ese malentendido, era obvio el pensamiento errado que tenían sus amigos acerca de la situación.

- "Bueno, eso..." – se disponía a aclarar.

- "Sí, sí, ya se que tiene novia y que por cierto es bastante hermosa" – comentó sonriente – "tan solo estoy alabando la suerte del hermano de Sakura... mira que dos son mejor que una" – bufó, guiñendo un ojo.

- "Nunca cambiaras, Takato" – se resignó Naoko ante las palabras del joven – "aunque ¿saben?, la situación me pareció muy divertida cuando noté que todo aquel alboroto que presenciamos en el centro comercial, no era otra cosa más que la persecución de los medios por lograr conseguir declaraciones de la modelo y su acompañante".

- "Tienes razón" – rió Koji – "aun recuerdo que Sakura creyó estar viendo visiones cuando notó al joven Tsukishiro correr acompañado de una mujer y pasar casi como un rayo frente a nosotros en la tienda de ropa".

- "Y fue más su confusión cuando pasó toda esa multitud de periodistas detrás de ellos" – recordaba el joven de pelo castaño con humor – "te dijiste a ti misma: "debo estar estudiando mucho"" – imitó perfecto la expresión de la japonesa en ese momento.

- "¡Es que no lo esperaba! – se defendió la muchacha.

- "Eres demasiado ingenua Sakura" – replicó suavemente Yanahisawa.

Los jóvenes rieron de buena gana, mientras la chica que era objeto de las bromas hacía un pequeño puchero que la hizo ver realmente encantadora.

- "Pero bueno, ¿que es lo que dice el joven Tsukishiro para defenderse de los cargos que se le imputan?" – siguió con la broma un sonriente Takato.

- "No he hablado con él sobre el asunto" – sincero Sakura – "y no es porque no haya querido preguntarle, sino porque en el momento en que veía las noticias mi hermano estaba conmigo y me dejó terminantemente prohibido comentarle a Yukito algo del escándalo".

- "¿Por qué?" – quiso saber Koji.

- "Dijo que sería él, quien hablaría primero con Yukito" – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – "yo también me extrañe, pero supongo que sus razones tendrá".

- "Será que ira a reclamarle por haberle bajado a la modelo" – rió Suzuki.

- "No. Más bien parecía feliz y ansioso por hablar con él sobre el tema".

- "Ahí sí que me tomaste desprevenido" – replicó arqueando una ceja – "ya no puedo pensar en otra razón por la que quisiera hablarle con tanta urgencia".

- "Yo tampoco lo sé" – repuso con una sonrisa – "pero en fin... creo que mejor será que nos ocupemos en terminar nuestros proyectos ¿no creen?".

Los tres jóvenes asintieron a la sugerencia de la muchacha y se dispusieron a seguir retocando sus trabajos.

* * *

Los gritos de la joven se escuchaban por todo el pasillo llamando la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por éste.

La chica saltaba de emoción a la vez que tomaba las manos de su mejor amiga.

- "¡Lo hiciste! ¡lo hiciste!" – gritaba feliz.

Las estudiantes que tenían la curiosidad por saber cual era el gran alboroto de la pelirroja se asomaban al pasillo de donde provenían las sonoras expresiones encontrando ahí a cuatro personas, una saltando de alegría frente a otra joven mientras los otros dos individuos a su lado sonreían contentos ante el espectáculo.

- "¡Lo sabía! ¡eres la mejor!" – la francesa seguía alabando a la morena.

- "Muchas felicidades, Jessica" – sonrió el rubio.

- "Gracias".

- "Excelente triunfo, te felicito".

- "Gracias Eriol".

- "¡Ay Jessica! ¡estoy tan contenta!" – Silvia abrazaba por enésima vez en siete minutos a su buena amiga – "no cabe duda que tu trabajo fue el mejor".

- "Me alegro que estés feliz por mí, pero..." – una mirada de preocupación apareció en el rostro de la japonesa, haciendo que su interlocutora entendiera al instante.

- "No te preocupes por mí..." – se apresuró a decir la muchacha, a la vez que señalaba una hoja pegada en una tabla de afiches en donde se podía leer su nombre – "¿ves?, estoy entre las mejores, un segundo lugar no es malo y significa que mi proyecto fue el mejor después del tuyo... y déjame decirte que no me importa para nada estar después de ti amiga" – le guiñó un ojo – "si hubiera sido otra la que estuviera en tu lugar seguramente me hubiera molestado, afortunadamente no fue así y puedo ver con alegría que al final tu talento fue recompensado".

- "Silvia..." – Tomoyo la observó con ternura, regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

- "Además, no hay nada que pueda opacar mi felicidad al saber que tu eres la ganadora" – continuó emocionada – "¡el mejor proyecto! ¿sabes lo que significa?, seguramente todas las agencias se pelearán por tener tu talento a su disposición".

- "Aún no podemos asegurar nada..." – se apenó la joven.

- "¡Claro que podemos! ¿quién mejor que tú? ¿verdad chicos?" – se dirigió a los ingleses.

- "Por supuesto, única e irremplazable" – halagó el rubio – "¿quién no pelearía por ti, mi querida Jessica?".

Eriol observó a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida, Jack había comenzado su plan de conquista lanzando frases galantes que nunca antes se había atrevido a expresarle a la hermosa joven, bueno, no es que nunca le hubiera halagado de alguna manera, pero ciertamente aquellos piropos no iban encaminados a lograr algo más que simpatía.

Cualquier otro hubiera pensado que con ese comentario el joven Neville tan solo trataba de ser amable con la japonesa, pero Eriol no, era demasiado observador y conocía a Jack demasiado bien para no notar un cambio de intención en sus palabras.

- "¿Y por que no vamos a celebrar tu triunfo con una cena?" – sugirió la reencarnación de Clow – "yo invito".

- "¡Eso suena maravilloso!" – saltó Silvia – "¿qué opinas Jessica?".

- "Claro, me encantaría" – asintió la muchacha.

- "Pues que no se diga más, nos vemos en una hora en el recibidor de la universidad ¿les parece?".

- "En una hora entonces" – Tomoyo sonrió despidiéndose posteriormente de sus dos amigos y partiendo con Silvia a su dormitorio para empezar a arreglarse.

Sin duda alguna el saber que había sido la alumna con las más altas puntuaciones en el proyecto de moda y por ende la ganadora la tenían muy contenta, pues había demostrado tener talento para crear diseños de ensueño. Un dejo de tristeza se había asomado a ella cuando notó que Silvia no había resultado ser la ganadora aunque había conseguido un segundo lugar que según su criterio, era igual de bueno... se tranquilizó al ver que su buena amiga estaba feliz y no enfadada por los resultados, eso sin duda la había reconfortado bastante.

Tenía tanto por contarle a su familia, estaba cumpliendo todas sus metas con excelentes resultados regresaría a Japón siendo toda una triunfadora y volvería a su feliz vida de siempre al lado de sus padres y hermanos ¿que más satisfacción que eso?, contar con el cariño de las personas que más amaba en este mundo.

Los hermosos recuerdos y satisfacciones no abandonaban su cabeza y con ese mismo ánimo se arregló minuciosamente para la cena, reparando en cada detalle, cuidando de quedar perfecta para salir a celebrar el haber logrado uno de sus sueños.

- "Estas preciosa Jessica" – la pelirroja sonreía totalmente complacida ante la belleza de su amiga – "veo que quieres esmerarte en todo" – bromeó – "se me ocurre que hasta podrías ser la modelo de tus propios diseños ¿qué te parece?".

- "Creo que me conformo con ser diseñadora" – contestó con una leve risa – "aunque podría decir lo mismo de ti ¿te has visto en un espejo?".

- "Tienes razón" – replicó con una graciosa expresión en su rostro – "no puedo discutir eso".

Las dos muchachas rieron burlonamente ante su conversación, suspirando una vez más antes de retirarse al recibidor de la universidad.

- "Debo confesar que fue una excelente táctica" – una chispa juguetona brillaba en los ojos de Jack – "invitarlas a cenar fue una jugada maestra".

- "¿Y crees que lo hice por ti? – preguntó divertido el inglés – "la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, me apetece comer fuera y la compañía de Silvia y Jessica me parece agradable".

- "Pues si es así..." – el joven le siguió el juego – "hubieras dejado que yo invitara a Jessica a cenar para poder tener una cita más íntima y de ese modo prepararme el terreno".

- "¡Vamos!, puedes hacerlo en otro momento" – le animó.

- "¿Cuándo?, las vacaciones empiezan pasado mañana ¿recuerdas?... ella es extranjera y lo más seguro es que regresará a su país para estar en compañía de su familia todo el tiempo que se pueda antes de regresar a la universidad".

- "Piensa que de esa manera ganas tiempo para poder preparar tus tácticas de conquistador".

- "Ese comentario me ofende Hiragizawa" – fingió indignación, desmentida por una sonrisa – "¿pones en tela de juicio mis habilidades?, tu sabes que soy todo un profesional".

- "Discúlpame, no pondré de nuevo en duda tu hombría amigo" – Eriol estaba de los más divertido – "aprovecha esta salida para acercarte más a Jessica".

- "Con ustedes en medio... dudo que pueda hacerlo" – replicó refiriéndose a la pelirroja y al mismo Eriol.

La presencia de las susodichas dejó de lado la charla de los extranjeros.

Los jóvenes sostuvieron la respiración ante el espectáculo que se les presentaba, las diseñadoras lucían espléndidas sin un cabello fuera de su lugar. Jack estaba atónito ante la arrebatadora belleza de Tomoyo y es que nunca había visto en una mujer una combinación tan perfecta de dulzura, fragilidad, belleza y elegancia.

A los ingleses les tomó unos segundos reaccionar antes de que Silvia se decidiera a hablar al no notar reacción alguna por parte de sus amigos.

- "¿Nos vamos?" – preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

- "Por supuesto" – Eriol fue el primero en hablar – "por aquí..." – le ofreció el brazo a la francesa a la vez que Jack hacia lo mismo con Tomoyo.

Llegaron a un restaurante por demás encantador sin duda decorado con una delicadeza y elegancia exquisita digna del siempre buen gusto francés. Siendo una noche preciosa los jóvenes decidieron tomar una mesa al aire libre rodeados por el pequeño jardín del lugar, observaron el menú que contaba con platillos exclusivos que de igual manera tenían un costo por el que una persona tendría que trabajar cuatro vidas para poder pagar siquiera un aperitivo.

- "No se preocupen por el dinero" – se dirigió Jack a las damas – "recuerden que es Eriol el que invita esta maravillosa cena y pagar la cuenta será como quitarle un pelo a un gato".

- "Más parece que eres tú el que dispone de mí capital, Jack" – bromeó el inglés – "aunque ciertamente has dicho algo muy cierto, pueden pedir lo que quieran... siéntanse en confianza".

- "Eres muy amable Eriol" – sonrió con agradecimiento la japonesa.

- "No te preocupes, después de todo estamos celebrando el triunfo de las dos mejores diseñadoras de la universidad".

Los jóvenes se sonrieron con aprobación, observaron el menú un par de minutos más antes de ordenar y en poco tiempo la cena se estaba convirtiendo en una agradable velada entre charlas y risas.

- "Las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina..." – comentó Neville – "¿adonde piensan ir?".

- "Yo me voy pasado mañana a mi país" – replicó Tomoyo – "me muero por ver a mí familia".

- "Yo también viajaré..." – dijo Silvia – "iré a visitar a mi primo, al que no veo desde hace un par de años... ¿y ustedes? ¿piensan regresar a Inglaterra?".

- "Yo no" – contestó el joven de misteriosos ojos azules – "tengo que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes fuera de Inglaterra".

- "Pues todo indica que yo soy el único que no tiene un lugar en donde pasar sus vacaciones" – suspiró el rubio – "ni modo, habrá que resignarse" – se encogió de hombros.

- "¡Vamos Jack!, estoy seguro que tienes muchas opciones" – animó su amigo – "decídete por alguna".

- "Lo pensaré detenidamente, esta es una decisión que no se puede tomar a la ligera ¿sabes?, el pasar una vacaciones placenteras solo dependen de mi buen criterio para escoger".

Eriol rió ante la respuesta, su amigo siempre buscaba diversiones que incluyeran a muchas mujeres y seguramente su criterio principal para escoger algún lugar vacacional se basaba precisamente en ese plano.

- "Aunque siendo sincero después de que pasen algunos días, ya no resistiré las ganas de volver aquí a recibir clases" – expuso el joven observando a la joven Daidouji con adoración y un poco de picardía.

Silvia parpadeó aturdida al notar la acción del chico ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?.

- "Pues yo propongo un brindis..." – replicó Hiragizawa mientras tomaba su copa – "por el brillante triunfo de estas talentosas jóvenes y por las vacaciones que vienen y que bien merecidas las tenemos" – terminó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Sus acompañantes alzaron las copas musitando un "salud" general, se deleitaron con el sabroso vino y volvieron a su animosa charla.

* * *

Estaba furioso, indignado y por demás irritado ¿quién demonios había sido ese maldito sujeto?, ya le era bastante incomoda la situación en la que se había encontrado, como para que el tipo ese le saliera tan grosero.

Shaoran Li se encontraba farfullando maldiciones ante la sonriente expresión de su prima y del joven jefe del clan Sheng.

- "¿Quién se cree para tratarme de ese modo?" – se preguntó por enésima vez el hechicero – "¡todo el mundo me trata con respeto y ese desconocido me lo ha faltado!" – replicaba mientras golpeaba su escritorio con molestia.

- "Xiao Lang por favor, todo el personal va escuchar tu berrinche así que te sugiero que trates de bajar tu voz" – sugirió Lung entre sonrisas.

Los extranjeros acababan de llegar a su nuevo domicilio e inmediatamente Li y sus acompañantes se habían encerrado en el estudio con el que contaba el departamento. No había necesidad de acomodar sus pertenencias pues el joven líder del clan Li había traído consigo a todo un séquito de empleados que se encargarían de esa tarea... no le gustaba traer consigo a tanta gente pero en cuanto terminaran su trabajo los mandaría de regreso a Hong Kong.

- ¿Acaso me estas dando una orden?" – la fría mirada de Li fulminó cualquier intención de su amigo por darle un consejo.

- "Sabes que no..." – corrigió sin alterarse – "pero creo que ya llevas quejándote un tiempo prudente para que al fin yo pueda intervenir de alguna manera, sé lo molesto que puedes ponerte si alguien intenta calmarte a la primera señal de irritación...".

- "No puedo evitar estar molesto ¿quién rayos habrá sido el hombre que contestó el teléfono?".

- "¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?" – preguntó Sheng con una chispa de astucia brillando en sus ojos negros – "¿el que te haya faltado el respeto? ¿o el que haya sido un hombre el que contestara el móvil de la señorita Kinomoto?".

Mei Ling sonrió ante las palabras de Lung, ella misma había pensado lo mismo y tal parece que el joven chino también. La chica sonrió aun más al observar el rostro turbado de su primo, se notaba que la pregunta le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

- "Por supuesto que me molesta el hecho que me haya faltado el respeto, es lo que más me indigna" – mintió con seriedad – "no niego el que me haya sorprendido que quien resultó contestar el teléfono no fue la persona que esperaba".

- "¿Con eso quieres decir que...?".

- "Me sorprendí..." – sostuvo con el ceño fruncido – "es todo".

- "Como digas" – se encogió de hombros.

- "No es que me quiera poner del lado del desconocido" – Mei Ling hablaba después de escuchar la discusión en silencio – "pero si más no recuerdo, tu fuiste bastante grosero con él también... le hiciste toda clase de preguntas acusatorias y bueno, creo que es normal que ese hombre se molestara y te cortara la llamada".

- "¡Bravo Mei!" – ánimo el amigo de Shaoran – "era exactamente lo que iba a decirle...".

- "¡Yo tan solo me aseguraba de que quién estuviera del otro lado de la línea no fuera otro que nuestro enemigo!" – saltó en su defensa el muchacho.

- "No me vengas con esas excusas" – le atajó la chica – "entre tus comentarios sin sentido, escuché claramente cuando dijiste que el chico ese te informó que Sakura se había retirado por un momento, pero que con el mayor de los gustos te tomaba el mensaje... ¿y tu que hiciste?, interrogarlo y tratarlo como a una sabandija" – terminó su discurso, dejando a un Shaoran sin palabras y con el ceño fruncido.

- "Tal parece que Lung, el tal Takato y tú, se han puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme el día" – se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

- "Tan solo quiero hacerte ver las cosas con claridad para que puedas tranquilizarte" – suspiró la muchacha tratando de sonar comprensiva – "es extraño que pierdas la compostura por tan poca cosa".

- "Lo sé..." – el chico se pasó una mano por los cabellos en señal de cansancio – "discúlpame Mei Ling, no quise desquitarme con ustedes".

- "Lo sabemos Shaoran" – Lung se había acercado al muchacho colocando una mano en su hombro.

Al parecer el ambiente había dejado de ser tenso, el joven Li se sintió más tranquilo y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

El sonido de una pequeña música se propagó en el aire avisándole a Xiao Lang que tenía una llamada, pues la tonada proveía de su teléfono móvil que se encontraba reposando sobre el escritorio.

Al ver que su primo no movía siquiera un músculo para contestar la llamada, Mei Ling se dispuso a coger el teléfono y a observar con una sonrisa el número que mostraba la pantalla digital del mismo.

- "¿Hola?... ¡sí, soy yo!, ¿cómo has estado?" – hablaba la animada muchacha – "por supuesto que sí... no te preocupes por eso, en un momento te lo comunico" – la hermosa chica caminó hasta quedar frente al joven de cabello castaño, estiró la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono, y replicó con una gran sonrisa – "Sakura quiere hablar contigo...".

* * *

- "No puede ser" – se lamentó el joven – "¿cuando piensa acabarse el día?".

- "Por favor Yukito" – reía su acompañante – "aunque tu deseo se hiciera realidad, mañana será otro día y quién sabe... a lo mejor y tengas que pasar por las mismas dificultades".

- "Eres un gran apoyo ¿lo sabías?" – replicó en un en tono irónico, algo que no era común en él.

- "Deja de atormentarlo" – pidió la hermosa mujer pelirroja a su lado – "creo que ya ha tenido bastante".

- "Yo no lo atormento, tan solo le hago ver su realidad" – corrigió el doctor – "que ahora sea una celebridad no es ninguna mentira".

Yukito Tsukishiro suspiró una vez más mientras los camarógrafos y periodistas clamaban su nombre y el de la modelo y exigían su presencia.

- "¡Por favor joven!".

- "¡Señorita Akizuki, ¿por qué esconderlo más?".

- "¡Muestren sus anillos!".

- "Esto no podía ser peor" – Nakuru estaba furiosa, una cosa era que la buscaran a ella... pero acosar también a sus amigos que nada tenían que ver la irritaban de sobre manera.

Y es que las cosas no habían podido haber resultado peor. Yukito, quien había olvidado unos documentos de suma importancia, se vio obligado a regresar a la oficina a buscarlos y en compañía de su mejor amigo se encaminó a la escuela. Aunque no contaba con que se toparía con Kaho y su "novia" en la institución, ciertamente fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlas ahí... al parecer las muchachas buscan también algunos documentos, bueno, era la maestra la que los buscaba y la guardiana le hacía compañía.

Y como si el viento fuera un cómplice que maquinaba en contra de los jóvenes, la noticia que revelaba el encuentro de las dos figuras del momento, se propagó como un rayo y en pocos minutos la escuela se vio rodeada de personas del medio... obligando a nuestros amigos a protegerse dentro de las instalaciones, mientras pensaban en una manera de escapar de la situación.

- "¿Y que vamos a hacer?" – dudó la maestra.

- "Yo opino que Yukito y Nakuru salgan para calmar a todas esas personas" – objetó Touya.

- "¡¿Qué?" – saltó la forma falsa de Yue – "¿sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser eso?".

- "Alguien debe sacrificarse por la causa" – insistió el doctor – "si ustedes salen, Kaho y yo podríamos irnos sin ser vistos... además, tan solo tienen que dar un par de declaraciones para calmar el ansia de los medios".

- "Touya tiene razón" – asintió la modelo – "quizás si damos algunas explicaciones, todo termine pronto".

Los hechiceros y los guardianes se observaron por algunos segundos sin replicar palabra alguna, pues se mostraban inseguros que el plan de declaraciones fuera a funcionar ¿y si en vez que tranquilizarlos, los alborotaban más?... el silencio se prolongó hasta que se vio interrumpido por una idea.

- "¿Por que no les lanzamos un hechizo y asunto arreglado?".

Los presentes clavaron su mirada en la mujer que dio la sugerencia, Kaho se encontraba sonriente brindándoles la mejor solución.

- "¿Qué tipo de hechizo sugieres?" – preguntó la guardiana interesada ante la perspectiva.

- "Uno no específicamente contra ellos, sino más bien, provocar algún fenómeno que los distraiga el suficiente tiempo para que podamos escapar".

- "Me gusta como suena eso" – asintió Yukito un poco mas relajado.

- "Pienso que una pequeña bola de fuego en el aire puede ser muy eficaz" – continuó la maestra con gesto pensativo.

- "Me parece buena idea... manos a la obra" – Nakuru cerró sus ojos dejando concentrar su energía en un solo punto, juntó sus manos por unos segundos hasta que una pequeña luz se dejó distinguir entre sus palmas... la luz se intensificó a la vez que la guardiana separaba sus manos y le dio forma a una pequeña bola de fuego – "listo..." – sonrió al ver su obra ya completa.

- "¿Puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas en tu forma falsa?" – dudó el maestro sorprendido.

- "Por supuesto, no es algo que requiera de mucha energía y es por eso que puedo materializar éstas pequeñas cosas... aunque para un hechizo más complejo sí tendría que transformarme a mi forma verdadera pero por lo demás, no hay problema... estoy segura que tu también puedes hacerlo si lo intentas" – le aseguró la guardiana.

- "¿Y que haremos con eso?" – replicó el doctor un poco fastidiado.

- "La lanzaré al cielo lo suficientemente cerca para que puedan observarla, luego haré que estalle y en la conmoción seremos libres".

- "Trata de no hacer una explosión demasiado destructiva" – pidió Kaho.

- "No te preocupes, seré cuidadosa".

El plan se llevó a cabo al pie de la letra y cuando la bola de fuego pudo ser divisada por las personas que rodeaban la institución, la modelo la hizo estallar provocando una gran nube de polvo que desconcertó a los periodistas. Los jóvenes aprovecharon ese momento de confusión para huir del lugar y llegar con éxito a sus respectivos autos.

Desafortunadamente uno de los camarógrafos logró salir con mucho esfuerzo del amotinamiento que causaban los reporteros a su alrededor, pudo ver como el cuarteto llegaba a unos automóviles y sin pensarlo dos veces gritó revelando el paradero de los que se suponía estaban dentro de la escuela.

- "¡Ahí van!" - se escuchó decir al hombre a la vez que señalaba el estacionamiento.

- "¡Demonios!" – maldijo Touya ante la situación – "¡sube al auto, Kaho!" – ordenó a la mujer, que era la que se encontraba más cerca suyo" – "¡Yuki, vete con Nakuru y nos reunimos más tarde en la casa de Kaho ¿entendido?" – le dijo a su amigo que se encontraba al lado de la guardiana y del transporte de la maestra.

El chico de anteojos asintió mientras se acercaba al vehículo de su amiga y pedía las llaves a ésta desde su distancia, Kaho lanzó las llaves de plata en un rápido reflejo a la vez que Nakuru, al sentir libre el seguro de la puerta, entró al vehículo sin titubear.

Los dos autos arrancaron casi al mismo tiempo con una velocidad descomunal haciendo chillar las llantas y dejando muy atrás a sus perseguidores.

- "Estuvo cerca" – suspiró la modelo posando su vista en el camino luego de ver una vez más a su espalda asegurándose de que nadie les diera alcance.

- "Nunca pensé que esta situación llegaría a estos extremos" – sinceró el maestro un poco mas tranquilo.

- "Yo tampoco, pero debí suponer que la prensa se volvería loca al descubrirme in fraganti en un supuesto romance".

- "¿Y piensas desmentirlo?" – sonrió.

- "Pensé que tu pregunta más bien sería ¿cuándo pensaba desmentirlo?" – replicó la chica con una amplia sonrisa – "no sé si me equivoque pero esa duda me sonó a que la situación que vivimos está empezando a gustarte, ¿es acaso por la fama que estás ganando? ¿o más bien es que una posible relación conmigo no te suena desagradable?" – bromeó de buena gana.

- "Te confieso que cuando ví el chisme esparcido por todo Tokio me asusté bastante, y no niego que sigo sintiéndome incomodo pero estoy aprendiendo a sobrellevar la situación".

- "Entonces Yukito Tsukishiro... ¿fue eso un sí o un no a mi pregunta?".

- "¿Cuál de las dos?" – advirtió con sutileza.

- "Las dos" – respondió con un gesto malicioso.

- "Prefiero dejarte con la duda..." – repuso alegremente al observar el resopló que dio su acompañante ante semejante respuesta.

* * *

- "¿Y cuando piensas marchar a Japón?".

- "En cuanto termine mis asuntos pendientes".

- "Aun no puedo creer que Li se haya ido sin ti" – comentaba la chica.

Los hermosos ojos violeta de la muchacha mostraron una pequeña chispa de ira al escuchar el comentario de su interlocutora.

- "Tuvo que salir inmediatamente para Japón y debido a ese viaje tan repentino me fue imposible acompañarlo" – repuso ella con tranquilidad.

- "Pero tú eres su novia y muy pronto su prometida oficial" – insistió

- "Dijo que no podía esperarme tantos días y lo mejor sería que lo alcanzara allá" – explicaba tratando de no alterarse.

- "Pero, ¿cómo es posible que haya marchado a resolver una misión tan importante sin siquiera tomarte en cuenta?" – dudó la chica, logrando esta vez, molestar a Kaory.

- "¡Él no me ha ignorado!" – la japonesa golpeó el escritorio furiosa – "yo iré a su lado más tarde... Shaoran tuvo que viajar de improvisto pero eso no quiere decir que no me tome en cuenta ¿quedo claro?".

- "No te enojes" – pidió la joven alzando las manos – "no quise poner en tela de juicio tu importancia como novia del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente".

- "Esta bien, mejor dejemos ese tema" – replicó Narazaki – "¿cómo estuvo tu visita a Francia?" – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- "Ya sabes como estuvieron las cosas, no hubo resultados..." – suspiró desganada.

- "No te preocupes por eso las cosas sucederán a su debido tiempo... tan solo hay que ser pacientes".

- "Tu sabes que "paciencia" es un virtud de la cual no gozan nuestros colegas, quieren acelerar las cosas más de lo que se pueden y eso es una imprudencia".

- "Ahora que Shaoran ha unido fuerzas con la Maestra de las Cartas todo será más fácil... y cuando yo me reúna con él, también ayudaré lo más que pueda para resolver este asunto del quinto" – sonó reflexiva y bastante segura.

- "Haz todo lo que esté a tu alcance pues entre más rápido acabemos con esto... mejor".

- "Por supuesto, por eso no te preocupes... yo me encargaré de todo".

* * *

El par de hermanos y la maestra tomaban tranquilamente el té acompañando su bebida con una pequeña porción de pastel.

Después de haber escapado de los periodistas, los fugitivos habían decidió hacer parada en la mansión Kinomoto encontrando a Sakura bastante pensativa. Pero en cuanto la chica se percató de la presencia de los jóvenes, mandó por un pequeño refrigerio del cual se encontraban disfrutando ahora.

- "Pobre Yukito" – repuso la Card Master al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su taza – "que situación más difícil la que está pasando".

- "¡Oye! Preocúpate un poco por nosotros, monstruo" – regañó el doctor – "por si no pusiste atención al relato de Kaho, te repito que nosotros también resultamos perjudicados".

- "Pero Yukito es el protagonista de toda esta tragedia" – insistió – "¡Y no me llames monstruo!".

- "No lo veas de esa forma, convertirse en una celebridad no es tan malo" – corrigió Touya con una media sonrisa.

- "¿Por qué eres tan duro con él?" – dudó Kaho – "puedo ver que tu eres el único que disfruta de la situación que pasa tu amigo".

- "Tan solo me alegra el hecho de que no haya resultado ser yo el afortunado al que los medios le adjudicaron el titulo de novio "oficial" de Nakuru" – se encogió de hombros.

- "Además de ser la excusa perfecta para desquitarte de todas las bromas que te ha hecho" – completó la maestra con una sonrisa.

- "Sí, bueno, tómalo como quieras" – dijo, restándole importancia y poniéndose de pie – "voy a llamarlo a ver si puedo localizarlo... así sabremos si esos dos atolondrados nos están esperando en tu casa" – se dirigió a la pelirroja y posteriormente se retiró de la sala.

Sakura volvió a su estado pensativo cuando se encontró sola con su ex profesora de primaria, la maestra por su parte, notó el semblante reflexivo de la muchacha y no dudó en preguntarle el porque de su estado.

- "Te pasa algo, Sakura?" – su voz sonó preocupada y sus hermosos ojos se clavaron en el rostro de su acompañante.

- "Bueno..." – la hechicera bajó la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro – "estoy un poco confundida...".

- "¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?, quizá yo pueda ayudar" – ofreció, regalándole una sonrisa.

Sakura también sonrió ante la amabilidad y sinceridad de Kaho, aspiró aire y no dudó en contarle sus problemas a la mujer.

- "El día de hoy recibí una llamada en mi teléfono mientras estaba en la universidad, como me encontraba ausente uno de mis compañeros decidió tomar el mensaje por mí" – continuó sus relato – "cuando regresé a la mesa, Takato me comentó que la persona que me había llamado se comportó muy grosero con él... al principio no dudé que Touya era aquella persona que irritó a Takato, tu sabes como es mi hermano".

- "Por supuesto" – asintió dándole la razón a la joven.

- "Pero luego, al revisar el número, me di cuenta que no había sido Touya el que trató de comunicarse conmigo sino Shaoran".

- "¿El joven Li?".

La japonesa movió la cabeza afirmando la pregunta.

- "Pero ¿qué razón tendría él para comportarse así con un desconocido?".

- "Eso mismo pensé yo. Me extraño mucho su comportamiento y aunque cuando correspondí a su llamada me aclaró que no había sido más que un malentendido... no he podido alejar el incidente de mi cabeza".

- "Comprendo".

- "¿Por qué habrá sido tan descortés con Takato que solo trataba de tomar su mensaje?".

Kaho sonrió ante la expresión tan despistada de su amiga, Sakura siempre había sido así, pero siendo ella todo lo contrario a la maestra de las cartas... no le había tomado mucho tiempo sacar su propia conclusión sobre el problema.

- "¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que lo que hizo que Li se molestara, fue el hecho de que alguien más contestara tu celular?" – preguntó, oprimiendo una risita.

- "No tendría porque" – pareció extrañada – "no lo entiendo...".

- "Lo que quiero decir, es que cabe la posibilidad que su molestia se debió a que un hombre contestara tu teléfono" – trató de ser más explicita.

La hechicera pareció dudar ante la hipótesis de su interlocutora, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera en la cuenta de sus palabras y de inmediato un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- "¿Tu crees que...?".

- "Es solo una teoría, pero cabe la posibilidad" – reía para sí.

Sakura quedó en silencio después de la última afirmación por parte de la maestra, se había sentido avergonzada al pensar que la molestia de Shaoran pudieron haber sido celos, ¿celos?, no, no podía ser... ¿por qué habría de sentir celos?, la idea no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza.

- "Al parecer ya están en tu casa" – la intromisión repentina de Touya, despertó a la chica de sus cavilaciones – "¿qué te parece si marchamos ya?".

- "Por supuesto" – sonrió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento – "seguiremos hablando más tarde ¿estás de acuerdo Sakura?".

- "Claro" – respondió con una sonrisa – "que les vaya bien...".

Los jóvenes se retiraron y se encaminaron a la casa de la pelirroja.

- "¿De que hablaban tú y Sakura?" – quiso saber Touya cuando se encontraron fuera de la casa.

- "Cosas de mujeres" – rió, mientras observaba el semblante serio del doctor.

* * *

La tarde avanzaba con rapidez y la pequeña estaba más feliz que nunca, se encontraba con toda su familia en la aeropuerto esperando el momento en que arribara el avión que traía consigo a su amada hermana.

- "¿Qué hora es Kaho?" – preguntó la niña por décima vez en dos minutos.

La maestra sonrió con paciencia mientras respondía a su pregunta – "son las 2:45".

- "¿A que horas dices que llegará mi hermanita?" – los ojos de la menor de los Kinomoto se iluminaban con la sola idea de volver a ver a Tomoyo.

- "Estará aquí a las 3:00" – replicó acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña que reposaba en su regazo.

- "No seas impaciente Yui" – pidió Sakura con una sonrisa divertida.

- "No la regañes monstruo.." – repuso el doctor tan amable como siempre – "se nota que tu también estás impaciente por ver a Tomoyo".

- "Pues no soy la única" – contraatacó la muchacha un poco molesta por el insulto – "todos estamos esperando su regreso con anisas, hasta tú..." – refutó con firmeza.

Fujitaka, Sonomi y Yukito observaban sonrientes la escena de los hermanos, a pesar de las peleas era obvio el cariño que se tenían unos con otros.

Koji y Takato mantenían una gota sobre sus cabezas ante tal espectáculo, les era difícil ver a la siempre dulce e inocente Sakura con una vena sobre su frente por el enfado.

Los compañeros de la maestra de las cartas se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a toda la familia Kinomoto reunida en el aeropuerto, la presencia de ellos en el mismo lugar también se debía a que esperaban a una persona y al ver a la chica de ojos verdes... no dudaron en saludarla y esperar junto a ella el vuelo proveniente de Francia, el mismo vuelo en el que venía el conocido de uno de ellos, un familiar muy importante de Koji Nakata.

Cabe mencionar que Touya Kinomoto observaba desconfiado a los apuestos jóvenes atento a cualquier movimiento que quisieran hacer con su hermana.

- "Ese sujeto me pone nervioso" – susurraba Takato a su mejor amigo.

- "Ya sabes lo que dice Sakura de él" – respondió el muchacho – "es un hermano celoso, pero muy buena persona".

- "Si es tan bueno ¿por qué no deja de fulminarme con su mirada?".

Su amigo trató de controlar una risa al mismo tiempo que hablaba – "tal vez, si no te hubieras mostrado tan contento cuando Sakura te dijo el motivo por el cual estaban aquí... el hermano mayor no hubiera puesto en alerta a sus sentidos".

- "¿Qué quieres que te diga?, la noticia de que Tomoyo regresa no pudo caerme mejor" – murmuró sonriente.

- "Pues entonces te aguantas" – repuso tranquilo.

Takato dejó escapar un suspiro mientras volvía la mirada al galeno y no pudo evitar que fueran ahora miles de pequeñas gotas las que surcaran su cabeza al notar las miradas tan feas que le lanzaba el hombre.

En los asientos, la charla entre los maestros y los hermanos Kinomoto continuaba tan amena como en un principio. La pequeña Yui hacía gala de toda su dulzura y entusiasmo haciendo los comentarios más graciosos. Por supuesto que lo que estaba a punto de preguntar iba a poner en una situación muy difícil a uno de los jóvenes metidos en la conversación.

- "¿Por qué no vino tu novia, Yuki?" – la claridad de los ojos castaños de la niña se ponía de manifiesto irradiando una vez más su temperamento jovial

- "¿Qué novia?" – preguntó la forma falsa de Yue extrañado.

- "Esa bonita muchacha que siempre me abraza cuando me ve y me dice que soy muy linda".

- "¿Te refieres a Nakuru?".

- "¡Sí! ¡así se llama!" – aplaudió la niña.

- "¿Quién te dijo que ella era mi novia?" – dudó sorprendido.

- "Te ví en la televisión con ella, y todos los de la tele dicen que es tu novia" – respondió de lo más sincera – "y cuando le pregunté a mi hermanito... el me dijo que era cierto".

Yui termino su explicación con una sonrisa. Yukito parpadeó un par de veces para luego observar a su mejor amigo que se encontraba sonriendo de lo más descarado ante la afirmación de su hermana menor.

- "Entonces, ¿por qué no vino?" – volvió a preguntar la niña curiosa.

- "Dijo que tenía otros asuntos que atender" – contestó con una sonrisa que dejó atónito al doctor ¿qué acaso no pensaba negar el romance?.

"_El vuelo 177 proveniente de París, Francia acaba de llegar a salvo a tierra Japonesa los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta B-5"._

- "¡Ya llegó!" – alborotó Yui al mismo tiempo que saltaba de las piernas de Kaho – "¡vamos! ¡vamos a buscarla!".

- "Por supuesto, pero tranquila hija" – Sonomi sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña – "ya muy pronto la veremos".

- "¡Es que no puedo esperar!" – exclamó con la misma expresión.

- "Pues entonces, vamos ¿no?" – sugirió Fujitaka mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos y después le extendía una mano a su esposa.

Los demás siguieron al trío igual de entusiasmados ante el arribo de sus familiares.

En otro sector de la aeropuerto cuatro personas observaban la pantalla que mostraba la salida de varios vuelos, así como también la llegada de éstos.

- "¿Será que viene en ese?" – dudó la mujer.

- "No. El de él viene dentro de media hora".

- "Que aburrido tener que esperar" – se quejó el joven de cabello negro.

- "Tu siempre tan impaciente" – regañó la joven a su lado.

- "No tenemos más remedio que esperar" – Nakuru se sentó en la banca más cercana relajándose.

Los demás imitaron sus acto acomodándose en los asientos.

Nakuru observó una vez más la pantalla electrónica frente a ella y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar que la hermana de Touya también regresaba hoy de un viaje... y aunque le hubiera gustado ir con la encantadora familia Kinomoto a recogerla, la guardiana tuvo que excusarse con Yukito al no poder acompañarlos. Era una lastima, pero ella también tenía que recibir a alguien muy importante... a su creador.

Los pasajeros recorrían sonrientes los pasillos del aeropuerto, se notaba que estaban muy felices de pisar lo que era para algunos, su tierra natal.

- "¿Con quién dices que vas a quedarte?" – le preguntó la chica a su amiga mientras esperaban su equipaje.

- "Con mi primo, es como un hermano para mí" – sonrió – "es hijo del hermano de mi mamá y como insistió tanto en que fuera a visitarlo... heme aquí".

- "Fue toda una sorpresa enterarme que salíamos a la misma hora".

- "Sí, ya estaba preocupada, pues aunque nuestro destino era el mismo, había vuelos a diferentes horas" – hizo la aclaración – "pero puedo ver que la suerte está de mi lado".

- "Espero que recibir visitas tuyas durante el tiempo que vayas a quedarte".

- "Eso ni lo dudes, amiga".

Cuando al fin las muchachas pudieron ver su equipaje a la vista, lo tomaron de inmediato y partieron juntas hacia la salida.

No paso mucho tiempo para que sus familiares los reconocieran.

- "¡Tomoyo! – la voz de Sakura llamaba a la chica de ojos azules, a la vez que agitaba su mano efusivamente.

- "¡Sakura!" – la japonesa no ocultó su alegría cuando pudo ver a su hermana y a toda su familia detrás de la ella.

- "¡Hermanita!" – en cuanto su padre la puso en el suelo, la pequeña Yui fue la primera en correr a los brazos de la recién llegada".

La muchacha recibió el abrazo correspondiendo con la misma emoción que la niña.

- "¡Te extrañé mucho!" – confesó la menor de los Kinomoto.

- "Yo también te extrañé... a todos".

- "¡Tomoyo!" – Sakura fue la segunda en abrazar a su hermana – "me alegra que ya estés aquí".

Tomoyo estaba más que feliz y conmovida... no había nada mejor que volver al hogar y estar al lado de sus seres más queridos.

Sonomi y Fujitaka fueron los siguientes en saludar a la diseñadora, la madre de la chica casi llora de la emoción al ver de nuevo a su hija, Fujitaka como siempre, brindaba esa bondadosa sonrisa seguida por un sincero abrazo.

Yukito y Kaho no se quedaron atrás con los saludos y Touya solo atinó a acariciar la cabeza de la muchacha y musitar un –"Bienvenida" – al cual Tomoyo correspondió con una sonrisa.

Silvia observaba la escena que le daba la bienvenida a su amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí, se notaba que Jessica era muy querida por todos.

- "¡Silvia!".

El grito sacó a la francesa de sus pensamientos y notó como su primo se acercaba a ella.

- "¿Koji?" – dudó – "¡sí! ¡eres tú!" – la chica se abalanzó contra el muchacho al reconocerlo.

Koji que había quedado atrás de la familia de Sakura, notó con sorpresa que la chica que estaba dos pasos atrás de Tomoyo, no era otra que su querida prima.

La japonesa posó sus ojos en los familiares de su compañera de cuarto, y al reconocer en ellos el rostro de aquellos jóvenes con los que había entablado una amistad semanas antes de su viaje a Francia... sonrió aun más complacida y al descubrirse las casualidades, los saludos se hicieron más y más efusivos.

Si no es porque Touya – que no estaba muy contento de la presencia de los chicos Takato y Koji – sugiere a su familia que empezaran el camino a casa, los demás hubieran seguido platicando en los pasillos del lugar como si nada.

Los Kinomoto salieron de la aeropuerto con dos automóviles esperándolos en el estacionamiento, Silvia tomó un camino separado no sin antes prometer ir a visitar a su amiga lo más pronto posible.

Todos marchaban felices sin imaginar siquiera que un hombre observaba la escena desde la altura de un edificio esbozando una sonrisa.

- "¿Cuándo piensa llegar Clow?" – dijo para si mismo, al ver a la Maestra de las Cartas desde su altura.

Camino a casa Yui no dejaba de preguntar cosas acerca del país que visitó su hermana, quería saberlo todo ¿qué hizo? ¿qué no hizo?... en fin, la curiosidad de la niña era uno de sus mayores encantos, aunque eso a veces podía meter en aprietos a muchas personas.

- "¿Cómo te sientes al regresar, Tomoyo?" – quiso saber la hechicera.

- "Feliz de estar en casa..." – sonrió feliz.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Al fin! Otro capítulo... espero que no hayan esperado demasiado ^^U pero ustedes saben que el colegio no perdona.

¿Y que les pareció? Hoy decidimos darle tregua al pobre de Touya, en mi opinión creo que se lo ha pasado de lo lindo molestando al pobre de Yuki... jajajajaja me he reído tanto con esto XD.

Y Yukito no fue el único, todos nuestros amigos se pasaron un mal rato y si no pregúntenle al pobre de Shaoran, menuda sorpresa que se llevó.

En este capítulo han empezado a salir momentos cruciales para la trama de la historia, espero que hayan puesto mucha atención ^^

Bueno, déjenme informarles que al parecer el próximo capítulo tardará un poco pues tengo muchos proyectos en el colegio... estoy en todo! Y el tiempo como saben no me sobra ^^U pero claro, esto está sujeto a cambios... a lo mejor y terminó más rápido de lo que creen, pero cuando noten un retraso.. ya sabrán a que se debe ^^

**Agradecimientos:**

**Azkaban: **Como siempre un enorme ¡GRACIAS! para ti querida amiga. Tus ánimos no pueden ser más efectivos, yo también espero no recibir nunca una mala critica y espero que no te haya dado ningún yuyus por mi culpa ^^

**Der: **Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ti amiga ^^ todos tus mails han sido una inspiración enorme para este escrito, ¡no dejes de apoyarme nunca!.

**Celina: **Ojalá y la espera de este capítulo también haya valido la pena, gracias por tus felicitaciones no sabes lo importante que tu opinión es para mí ¡Mil gracias!.

**Lorena: **Me alegra que este nuevo concepto te haya gustado, y ten por seguro que si vas a seguir leyendo mi historia... no titubeo ni un momento en terminarla ¡gracias!.

**MGA FGA: **Las escenas llegarán pronto por eso no se preocupen, sigan leyendo XD! Gracias por sus buenos deseos!

**Shisaky: **A mi me encanta que a ti te encante ^^ no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer siempre tus reviews son como tomar fuerzas nuevas para continuar ¡gracias!.

**Liliana:** ¿Qué haría sin ti?, parece que siempre estás detrás de mí con unos pompones gritando ¡tu puedes Saito! ¡continua! Es un alivio poder contar siempre contigo.

**Sandra Lock: **¡Gracias por tus ánimos! ^^

**Lily: **¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Como siempre muy oportunas para mi ánimo XD

Y gracias a todos los que se mantienen fieles a la historia

Ahora sí... sus felicitaciones, dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, como siempre pueden escribirlas a o si no a saito_san_.mx y lo que nunca debe faltar REVIEWS! ^_^

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **Parece que la bomba de Hiroshima estallará en Japón, descubrimientos insólitos seguidos de situaciones embarazosas y para terminar los enfrentamientos entre hechiceros estarán a la orden del día.

Saito Ryuzaki ^^


	7. ¡¿Qué tu eres quién!

**_EL QUINTO ELEGIDO_**

**_"¡¡¿Qué tu eres quién?!!"_**

Abrazos efusivos fueron los que recibió el recién llegado por parte de sus amigos.

Sus tres grandes confidentes lo acogieron con sonrisas y palabras de aliento, sin contar que su guardiana se dio el lujo de abalanzarse sobre él, mostrando una vez más, su carácter jovial. 

- "Bienvenido Eriol" – replicó Lung  – "me alegra que ya estés aquí".

- "¿Me extrañaron?" – preguntó en un divertido tono.

- "¡Claro!, ¿qué mejor dúo que tu y yo para sacar de quicio a Xiao Lang?" – bufó el chico chino.

- "Ya van a empezar" – se lamentó el castaño colocando una mano en su cara en gesto resignado – "y yo que pensé que me había librado de sus burlas" – suspiró el susodicho con desgano.

- "Vamos Shaoran" – animó Mei Ling que contenía una pequeña risa – "por mucho que éste par se divierta a tus costillas, no me negaras que del mismo modo logran animarte...".

- "Tal parece que los dos tenemos un concepto muy diferente sobre el ánimo".

El inglés no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario y en su acción lo acompañaron los demás presentes.

- "Había olvidado mencionarte..." – Nakuru tomó la palabra – "Kaho estaba muy apenada al no poder venir a recibirte pero...".

- "Ya había echo un compromiso para el día de hoy..." – completó la reencarnación de Clow – "ya me lo había dicho, al parecer un asunto con Kinomoto" – sonrió – "se sintió un poco culpable pues venía esperando mi arribo desde hace mucho, pero nos tenemos la suficiente confianza como para preocuparnos por esas pequeñeces".

La modelo asintió después de escuchar la explicación de su creador. El ambiente se hacía cada vez más agradable entre charlas y risas, hasta que la prima de Shaoran sugiriera emprender el camino hasta la residencia en la que se alojaría el extranjero.

Ya en el automóvil, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la guardiana empezará con su reporte de la semana.

- "¡Eriol!" – alborotó la mujer – "no sabes cuantas cosas han pasado por estos rumbos".

- "¿A sí?".

- "¡¡Sí!!" – aseguró más eufórica – "en las últimas dos semanas se han concentrado muchas energías en Tokyo, la mayoría con muy mala vibra, hemos intentado un par de hechizos para encontrar la ubicación exacta de estas fuerzas negativas... pero tal parece que alguna barrera impide que logremos nuestro objetivo".

- "¿Barreras? ¿cómo puedes estar segura que son barreras?".

- "En realidad no soy yo la que esta segura, sino..." – la mujer señaló al joven a su derecha.

- "Efectivamente" – habló Shaoran ante la indicación de Nakuru – "como sabes, mi tablero puede detectar y encontrar cualquier energía o presencia que yo desee y lo único que puede detener su cometido es una barrera mágica que impida la entrada de otra energía que pueda identificarlos".

- "Eso es una mala noticia" – repuso el muchacho con un profundo gesto de seriedad – "no me gusta nada esa estrategia... podemos atacar a la gente equivocada, incluso a nuestros propios aliados".

- "Por supuesto" – indicó Lung – "están tratando de arrinconarnos, no quieren que encontremos salidas por ningún lado".

Mei Ling y Nakuru observaban el serio semblante de los tres hechiceros, la tensión y preocupación eran evidentes en sus rostros, la situación era por demás difícil, el tiempo se acortaba y ninguno de ellos lograba avances productivos... a excepción de Sakura y su equipo que resultaron ser los únicos en conseguir resultados relevantes en sus investigaciones y salidas.

- "¿Cómo lo está haciendo Sakura?" – preguntó la reencarnación de Clow.

- "Muy bien, a decir verdad, su ayuda a sido sumamente valiosa en todo este asunto".

- "Creo que ya es hora de programar una reunión en la que pueda estar presente" – intuyó Eriol, lanzándole una mirada al jefe del Clan Li.

- "¿Por qué me miras así?" – pareció extrañado.

- "Es una forma de pedirte que organices esa reunión por mi" – sonrió.

- "¿Y por qué yo?, vas a hospedarte con la señorita Mizuki ¿o no?,a ella puedes pedirle ese favor que se ve a diario con Yukito y el hermano de Sakura".

- "Lo sé, pero quiero que seas tú quien se contacte con Sakura".

- "No entiendo tu petición, sabes que con la maestra todo sería más fácil".

- "¿Acaso no quieres hacerle una llamada a Sakura?" – la sonrisa de Eriol empezaba a tomar aquella forma infantil e inocente.

Los susurros de algunas risas se dejaron escuchar al momento en que la conversación dio un giro radical.

Shaoran había fruncido el ceño al captar las indirectas de su amigo.

- "¿Sabes algo? ¿ verdad?" – preguntó sin pelos en la lengua, pues estaba seguro que su interlocutor sabía perfectamente de que hablaba.

- "Tengo algunas vanas ideas al respecto" – sonrió, lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Shaoran – "un pajarito me ha contado el incidente del teléfono de Sakura. Me ha extrañado mucho esa actitud en ti amigo" – el joven contuvo la risa.

- "Lo sabía, ese mal entendido era demasiado tentador para dejarlo en secreto" – lanzó una mirada asesina a Lung – "sabía que lo usarían para molestarme en cuanto se les diera la oportunidad".

- "¿Teléfono?" – miles de signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre la cabeza de la guardiana – "¿me he perdido de algo?".

- "Te lo contaré más tarde" – susurró una divertida Mei Ling, cuidando que su primo no la escuchara.

- "Entonces, ¿vas a llamarla?" – rió encantadoramente cínico.

- "¡No!" – había dicho terminantemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

*******************************

La amatista escuchaba sorprendida e incrédula las confesiones de su hermana... ¿cómo iba a imaginar que en el tiempo en que estuvo ausente pasarían tantas cosas? Sakura no omitió ningún detalle, sus relatos describían a cabalidad todo lo que se había suscitado en cuestión de meses.

Tomoyo estaba horrorizada al enterarse que la verdadera razón por la que su pequeña hermana había caído enferma, no era la de un simple estreñimiento como diagnosticó el doctor, sino más bien, la liberación de un poder que dormía en su interior... mismo poder que ayudó a traspasar una barrera aquella vez cuando la maestra de las cartas se involucró en una pelea en su visita a Hong Kong.

Sakura no estaba menos preocupada que la morena ¿cómo es posible que una niña de cuatro años y medio pudiera meterse en tantos problemas?

- "Tal parece que hemos regresado al pasado" – comentó la chica de cabello color azabache – "a aquellos tiempos en donde vivíamos dificultades por causa de la magia".

- "No creo que estos problemas se parezcan en algo a los que sufrimos en la primaria" – suspiró desganada la de mirada esmeralda – "en lo único en que puede parecerse a lo que dices, es en que todos nos hemos vuelto a reunir",

- "Tienes razón" – asintió – "este reencuentro en lugar de ser motivo de alegría, se ha convertido en angustias e incertidumbres".

- "Aunque no todo ha sido tan malo – "Sakura sonrió al recordar los buenos momentos – "yo estoy muy feliz de volver a ver a Shaoran, a Mei Ling, a la señorita Akizuki... y muy pronto a Eriol".

A la mención del nombre de la reencarnación del mago Clow, la diseñadora pareció divertida. Una sonrisa juguetona se combinó con una chispa de astucia que brillaba en sus ojos azules.

Enterarse que el extranjero estaba involucrado en todos los enredos por los que estaba pasando Sakura, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, más sin embargo el hecho de que él hubiera residido en Francia por tanto tiempo mientras sus guardianes se encontraban en Japón... si que la hacían indagar. 

- "¿Cuándo crees que veamos a Eriol?".

La hechicera inclinó su cabeza levemente y un gesto de confusión adorno su hermoso rostro.

- "No lo sé, Kaho supone que lo primero que querrá hacer Eriol a su venida es discutir con nosotros sobre la profecía que tenemos encima".

- "Se convertirá en todo un espectáculo el día en que nos encontremos" – rió para ella misma.

Sakura no entendió en absoluto el comentario y su rostro pareció aun más confuso ¿qué se traía su hermana?.

- "¿Dónde está Kero?" – la japonesa preguntó repentinamente cambiando de tema – "no ha venido a saludarme".

- "Salió con Spinel a hacer un encargo de Yukito".

- "¿Qué clase de encargo?".

- "Van a completar algo que empezaron la señorita Akizuki y el mismo Yukito".

A Tomoyo no le quedaron muy claras las improvisadas explicaciones que dio la chica, por lo que su gesto contrariado hizo entender a la hechicera que su hermana buscaba saber un poco más.

- "Sucede que hace una semana, la señorita Akizuki recibió instrucciones detalladas acerca de un hechizo que ayudaría a localizar el aura de aquella persona que colocó un hechizo de protección sobre el papel que Yue había encontrado" – continuó – "pero para lograr ese conjuro, necesitaba unir fuerzas con Yukito, más bien con su verdadera identidad".

- "¿Y que tienen que ver Kero y el guardián de Eriol en esto?".

- "Verás, la energía que se necesitaba para realizar dicho conjuro era extremadamente especial... un humano no podría realizarlo sin poner su vida en peligro. Pero si seres que han sido creados de la magia lo intentaban, debido a la compatibilidad de energías las posibilidades de riesgo se disminuían considerablemente... es por eso que los cuatro guardianes decidieron repartirse el trabajo para evitar cualquier problema" – añadió – "y precisamente en estos momentos, Kero y Spinel están terminando de realizar ese conjuro".

- "Se ve que han estado esforzándose mucho" – sonrió con cariño – "espero ser de mucha utilidad ahora que estoy de regreso y no al contrario convertirme en un obstáculo para ustedes".

- "Nunca serás un obstáculo Tomoyo, tú siempre has sido un gran apoyo para todos... tus consejos siempre han logrado levantar nuestro estado de ánimo" – aseguró firme la ex Card Captor.

- "Trato de ayudar en lo que puedo" – sonrió – "es una lástima que no posea magia para serles útil en ese sentido".

- "Tú tienes otra clase de magia, hermana" – replicó dulcemente – "y esa es la más poderosa de todas".

La amatista sonrió una vez más enternecida por el cariño que le profesaba la castaña.

- "¿Y cómo esta Chiharu?" – preguntó de pronto la diseñadora – "la última vez que hablamos antes de mi regreso, me comentaste que ya se encontraba en Tokyo".

- "Sí, hace dos días que llegó... ella y Yamazaki están mejor que nunca".

- "Me lo imagino, mira que Yamazaki no se apartó de su lado cuando se enteró que Chiharu estudiaría fuera de la ciudad".

- "Así es el amor" – rió Tomoyo acompañada por su interlocutora.

- "A propósito, también preparé la salida con ellos para el día de hoy, espero que no te moleste".

- "¿Bromeas?, me encanta la idea... estaba deseosa de ver a todos".

Unos leves golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar antes de que la misma se abriera.

- "Siento mucho la tardanza".

Una sonriente Kaho ingresaba al cuarto de la diseñadora seguida muy de cerca por Touya.

- "No te preocupes, Kaho ¿lograste localizar a Eriol?".

- "Sí. llegó hace como una hora" – repuso con suavidad – "imaginaras su deseo por reunirse con todos nosotros, de modo que me a preguntado si es posible que nos reunamos mañana mismo".

- "Por mí esta bien" – respondió Sakura – "a mí también me urge hablar con él sobre la profecía".

- "Pues ya está decidido" – sonrió la maestra.

- "¡¡Ya estoy lista!!" – la energética Yui irrumpió en la habitación inundando el ambiente con descargas de alegría.

- "¡Pero que linda!" – aclamó Tomoyo a la pequeña mientras la levantaba en vilo y admiraba su delicado vestido – "mamá te arregló muy bien"

La niña asintió un par de veces a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de su hermana para acomodarse mejor en sus brazos. Yui regresaba del lado de Sonomi, que había insistido en cambiar a la niña antes de salir con sus hermanos.

- "No lo entiendo monstruo" – suspiró Touya dirigiéndose a la hechicera que inmediatamente saltó del enfado al escuchar el apodo – "no han pasado ni dos horas desde que llegamos del aeropuerto y ya piensas llevar a todo el mundo de compras" – protestó.

- "¡Si no quieres no vayas!" – advirtió la de ojos esmeraldas – "Tomoyo, Kaho e incluso Yukito estuvieron de acuerdo con la salida... no veo por que no podemos divertirnos fuera".

- "Sí, pero ¿ir de compras? ¿qué las mujeres nunca se cansan de gastar dinero?" – insistió una vez más con fastidio.

- "No te preocupes, Touya... trataremos de no derrochar tanto dinero" – rió la maestra

- "Sí. Bueno, con ustedes nunca se sabe".

- "Oye hermano ¿qué insinúas?" – Sakura pareció molesta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez más, dando paso a un sonriente Yukito.

- "¿Ya están listos? – preguntó animado – "ya tengo calentando los motores allá abajo".

- "Sí, por supuesto Yukito" – repuso Tomoyo con una sonrisa, acabando así, con la disputa de sus familiares.

Los presentes siguieron a la susodicha que empezaba a salir de la recamara.

- "¿Y adonde vamos, hermanita?" – dudó la pequeña con un lindo mohín.

- "A comprar muchas, pero muchas cosas" – replicó con suavidad – "¿te gusta la idea?".

- "Sí. ¡Y más si vamos a comprar muchos dulces!" – alborotó.

******************************

- "¿Qué informes nos tienes?".

- "La reencarnación de Clow acaba de llegar a Japón, señor".

- "Perfecto" – Yang parecía de lo más complacido – "¿no te parece hermano?" – el joven se dirigió al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

- "Por supuesto" – sonrió con malicia – "habrá que darle una gran bienvenida. Tokyo es una ciudad hermosa ¿no te parece, hermanito?" – preguntó, mientras observaba el paisaje desde la ventana.

- "Sí, es bonito" – asintió – "aunque no la gran cosa".

- "¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?".

- "No. Prefiero quedarme a dar ordenes a los nuestros para prepararle esa bienvenida a Clow".

- "Como quieras" – sonrió – "asegúrate de que sea una muy buena" – repuso a la vez que tomaba su gabardina – "si hay algún problema llámame ¿de acuerdo?" – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El joven de ojos azules volvió su atención al súbdito que traía informes de sus enemigos.

- "Como sé que el jefe del Clan Li no ha venido solo, esto es lo que vas a hacer..." – le dijo con una fría mirada.

******************************

Shaoran suspiró una vez más – "todas son iguales"_ – _se dijo a si mismo al ver parlotear a su prima y a la guardiana de su amigo por un vestido, que en su opinión, sería el mismo aun si fuera rojo y no negro.

- "Te veo cansado Xiao Lang" – rió Lung a su lado.

- "Sabes que este tipo de cosas no me divierten en lo más mínimo" – dijo resignado.

- "Pero ya sabes como son las mujeres" – agregó Eriol a los comentarios.

- "Y especialmente esas dos... son un huracán cuando se juntan" – comentó el joven Sheng.

Shaoran suspiró una vez más.

Camino a la casa de la profesora Mizuki – pues era ahí en donde se hospedaría la reencarnación de Clow – y debido a un embotellamiento que se dio en el trayecto de la misma, el grupo de jóvenes había tomado un atajo para salir del apuro, aunque sus planes se vieron estropeados cuando Mei Ling con un grito de sorpresa, hizo que detuvieran el automóvil... la joven china había visto detrás de un aparador aquel vestido que buscó por todo Hong Kong y que nunca pudo comprar.

- "Fue un error tomar ese atajo" – se lamentó Li – "tuvimos que entrar justo al centro de Tokyo, el lugar más concurrido para ir de compras".

- "Pero no podíamos negarle a Mei su petición" – señaló el joven de ojos negros – "la pobre quiere disfrutar aunque sea un poco de sus vacaciones, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que poniendo al tope las tarjetas de crédito".

- "Además, Nakuru se a unido a su causa, ya la ven a ella también yendo de arriba para abajo con todo tipo de paquetes" – rió Eriol.

- "¡¡Que les parece éste!!" – una sorpresiva Mei Ling había saltado justo enfrente de los tres muchachos – "¡es el mejor traje de seda que he visto en mi vida!" – la joven lucía un hermoso conjunto carmesí.

- "Te ves muy bien" – Shaoran fue el primero en opinar sin muchos ánimos.

Eriol no pudo controlar una sonrisa burlona cuando contempló el semblante de Lung. El apuesto joven observaba a la muchacha levemente sonrojado, pero con una chispa en sus ojos que denotaban admiración y un cariño muy profundo.

- "Por que no das tu opinión también, Lung" – le susurró el inglés discretamente – "tal parece que tú piensas igual que Shaoran ¿o me equivoco?".

El joven reaccionó al instante poniéndose bastante nervioso, él y Eriol eran una combinación perfecta cuando se trataba de molestar al jefe del Clan Li... pero cuando se convertía en victima de su amigo las cosas se volvían bastante difíciles.

- "Eriol, Lung ¿qué les parece?" – sonrió Mei Ling a sus amigos.

- "Excelentes gustos querida Mei Ling" – alabó Eriol – "ese traje te queda perfecto".

- "Sí, por supuesto, te ves muy linda" – Lung trató de decir de la manera más natural que pudo.

La muchacha sonrió complacida por las opiniones de los hombres, 

- "¿En dónde está Nakuru?" – preguntó su creador buscando en todas direcciones – "pensé que estaba contigo probándose ropa".

- "Y lo estaba pero luego de escoger un par de vestidos, dijo que iría al departamento de perfumes, lociones y cremas" – pareció pensativa – "dijo que necesitaba un nuevo perfume para poder atrapar a Kinomoto de una buena vez".

Los presentes no pudieron evitar que surgiera una pequeña gota sobre sus cabezas, al escuchar la confesión de la prima de Li.

- "¿Acaso sigue obsesionada con ese tipo?" – replicó Shaoran que ignoraba la situación.

- "Así parece..." – sonrió el inglés – "esta decidida a conquistarlo, pues como nunca pudo lograrlo en la preparatoria, piensa que esta vez si va a conseguirlo".

- "No sé que rayos le ve a ese sujeto" – repuso Li, indiferente.

- "Podrá tener un mal genio, pero si que atrae a las mujeres" – Lung comentó divertido.

- "Hay que admitir que es un chico muy guapo" – opinó la joven china.

- "A mi no me lo parece" – contradijo Sheng con recelo – "no encuentro nada de atractivo a un hombre que podría fulminarte con una mirada" 

- "Hombres..." – suspiró la chica, mientras Shaoran y Eriol contenían la risa. 

- "Creo que aprovecharé el que estemos aquí para buscar un presente para Kaho" – reflexionó el joven de anteojos – "de alguna manera tengo que agradecer su hospitalidad... sí me disculpan" – se excusó, disponiéndose a emprender el camino.

- "¿Tardaras mucho?" – quiso saber Xiao Lang.

- "No lo sé, aunque..." – sonrió – "dudo mucho que Nakuru y Mei Ling, terminen demasiado pronto con sus compras, seguramente regresaré antes que decidan regresar a casa".

- "Sí, tienes razón" – Li suspiró por enésima vez.

Eriol se encaminó por los pasillos del enorme almacén, pasó por uno de los sectores de calzado para niños que se encontraba continuo al sector de ropa también para infantes... fue ahí en donde la vio.

Una hermosa joven salía de uno de los vestidores con algunas prendas en sus manos. El inglés reconoció a la chica al instante y sin dudar se acercó a ella.

- "Hola" – sonrió el joven.

La muchacha levantó su vista de la ropa que traía consigo y dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

- "¿Eriol?" – se sorprendió – "¡hola! ¡¿cómo estás?!".

- "Muy bien, Silvia... que agradable sorpresa el encontrarte aquí".

- "Lo mismo digo" – replicó la pelirroja – "no mencionaste nada acerca de que pasarías las vacaciones en Japón, ¿por qué has venido de vacaciones? ¿verdad?".

- "Así es" – asintió – "pero dime ¿qué haces en el departamento para niños? ¿comprando regalos para alguna sobrina?" – dudó, mientras señalaba las prendas que sostenía la muchacha.

- "No. Estas no son mías" – sonrió – "estoy acompañando a Jessica de compras y esta ropa es de su pequeña hermana".

- "¿Jessica, está aquí?".

- "Sí, está en los vestidores ayudando a la niña".

Eriol sonrió aun más satisfecho, no había sido una mala idea apoyar el berrinche de Mei Ling.

- "¿Qué te parece, Silvia?" – una sonriente Tomoyo salía de los vestidores, tomada de la mano con una hermosa niña vestida de marinero.

- "Estas preciosa, pequeña" – alabó la francesa, colocándose a la altura de Yui. Para entonces, la japonesa se percató de la presencia del hechicero.

- "Eriol..." – sonrió – "que sorpresa".

- "Y una muy agradable" – sinceró – "no imaginé nunca encontrarte aquí... ¿ella es tu hermana?".

- "Así es... ven Yui" – llamó a la niña – "mira, él es un amigo, su nombre es Eriol".

- "¿Eriol?" – dudó la menor de los Kinomoto – "¡es un nombre muy gracioso, pero muy bonito! ¡hola Eriol!" – se acercó sin miedo al desconocido.

Al inglés le causó mucha gracia la reacción de la hermana menor de su amiga, y mientras se agachaba para acariciar su cabeza, la saludó – "Hola Yui, eres una niña muy linda ¿lo sabías?"

- "Sí. Es lo que todos dicen" – rió.

Los tres universitarios rieron ante la dulce sinceridad de la pequeña.

- "Y puedo ver porque" –continuó el chico, sin perder la sonrisa – "tu hermana es sencillamente encantadora, te felicito Jessica" – se dirigió a la joven.

- "Muchas gracias" – repuso con suavidad.

- "¿Cómo está tu familia?... imagino que muy feliz por tenerte de nuevo en casa".

- "Sí. Precisamente mi hermana pensó que sería buena idea ir de compras para celebrara mi regreso... y henos aquí".

- "¿Y en donde están tus familiares?, me encantaría conocerlos".

- "Desafortunadamente en estos momentos nos encontramos dispersos por todo el almacén" – aclaró la aludida con una sonrisa – "verás, mi hermano fue con unos amigos a buscar algunos perfumes, y mi hermana se adelantó con otros a pedir comida... todos estamos hambrientos".

- "Es una lástima, pero espero que en otra ocasión tenga el honor de que me los presentes".

- "Por supuesto" – asintió – "aunque lo más seguro es que los de mi familia te parecerán muy conocidos" – dijo Tomoyo en un susurró, tratando de contener una risita.

Eriol la observó con suspicacia por unos segundos, las palabras de la chica no habían pasado desapercibidas por él... ¿conocidos?, ciertamente la curiosidad no era un defecto en su persona, pero precisamente sintió los deseos de aclarar su duda...

- "Disculpe, señorita" – la pregunta de Eriol se vio interrumpida por una dependiente que llamaba la atención de Tomoyo – "¿se ha decidido por algún conjunto?".

- "Sí, claro... nos llevamos estos tres" – señaló los trajes que Silvia entregaba en ese momento.

- "¿Y éste hermanita?" – la pequeña Yui jaló del pantalón de la joven de cabello azabache – "¡éste también me gusta mucho!" – empezó a girar sobre su eje, para mostrar el traje de marinero que llevaba puesto.

- "Por supuesto" – sonrió a la vez que cargaba a la niña – "si a ti te gusta, nos lo llevamos".

- "Excelente decisión... si gusta pasar a la caja para cancelar su compra" – la mujer pidió con cortesía.

- "Un momento..." – pidió Tomoyo antes de emprender camino – "Eriol, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos o tienes algo que hacer?".

- "Me parece que tendré que rechazar tu invitación" – dijo un poco decepcionado – "pero yo también he venido con unos amigos, y precisamente ahora me encontraba buscando un presente para una persona" – confesó – "pero espero que en otra ocasión nos pongamos de acuerdo para dar un paseo".

- "Por mí, encantada" – sonrió complacida – "nos ponemos en contacto entonces... después de todo tengo el número de tu celular para localizarte en cualquier momento".

El apuesto joven asintió, para después despedirse de la francesa.

- "Silvia, espero que tu también nos acompañes a ese paseo".

- "Eso ni lo dudes, amigo" – la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo.

- "Jessica, nos vemos pronto" – replicó con galantería a la vez que se despedía de la pequeña de ojos miel, con una leve caricia en la cabeza – "fue un gusto conocerte, pequeña".

- "A mí también me dio gusto conocerte, Eriol ¡nos vemos!" – exclamó feliz.

- "Hasta pronto Eriol" – se despidió la japonesa con una sonrisa – "con permiso".

El joven inglés las vio alejarse y detenerse en el mostrador más cercano, sonrió al contemplar la escena de las dos muchachas y la niña hablando animadamente. Recordó entonces las peculiares palabras de la amatista, tratando de descifrar su significado, aunque la duda no se detuvo mucho en su cabeza... rió para si mismo antes de volver a su objetivo principal: buscar un presente para Kaho.

_- "Vamos Eriol, no todos son tan misteriosos como tú" – _sonrió, dejando en el olvido sus inquietudes.

****************************

La bella mujer mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la parada al centro comercial no podía haber sido más oportuna, ella que había decidido separarse un momento de sus acompañantes para buscar un poderoso perfume que lograra atrapar el corazón del testarudo Touya, se había sorprendido al encontrar en el mismo lugar a su amado susodicho con sus amigos de siempre.

- "¿Qué te parece éste?" – la pelirroja acercaba a la nariz de la modelo un frasco que desprendía un embriagante aroma.

- "Mmm... huele bien" – sonrió – "parece que te has decidido".

- "Creo que sí, es el que más me gusta".

Touya suspiró desde su posición, las dos muchachas ya llevaban un rato en eso de escoger perfumes, tarea que a su parecer, era una total perdida de tiempo.

- "¿Aburrido, Touya?" – preguntó el chico de anteojos parado a su lado.

- "Sencillamente, no entiendo a las mujeres" – resopló aun más fastidiado.

- "Lo que a nosotros nos parece extraño, para ellas es... divertido" – rió Yukito.

Antes de que el galeno pudiera opinar sobre el comentario, unos brazos aprisionaron su cuello con furia y rapidez extraordinaria.

- "¡¡NAKURU!!" – gritó furioso al confirmar sus sospechas – "¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!".

- "¡Vamos, amor!" – alborotó la mujer – "tan solo quiero que me des una opinión sobre mi nueva fragancia" – le lanzó una mirada seductora mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de él.

- "¡Nakuru, por favor!" – reclamó más irritado al notar las intenciones de ella – "¡ayúdame ¿quieres Yuki?!" – pidió inútilmente a su mejor amigo.

- "¿Pero que puedo hacer yo?" – se alzó de brazos el divertido maestro.

Kaho reía a unos pasos de los muchachos observando la escena que ya empezaba a hacerse cotidiana, la maestra regresó su atención al mostrador, pues se encontraba pagando su última adquisición.

- "Azue Memories".

Una profunda voz replicaba al lado de la pelirroja.

- "¿Disculpe?" – repuso Kaho levantando la vista y encontrándose con un apuesto hombre.

- "Tan solo mencionaba el nombre de la fragancia que está comprando" – señaló el frasco que reposaba en la manos de ella – "Azue Memories es un nombre muy peculiar para un perfume, pues Azue es el nombre de una piedra mística que en la antigüedad se consideraba poseía poderes de curación" – sonrió.

- "Eso es correcto" – rió la maestra – "se ve que sabe mucho, señor...".

- "Lao, Lao Zheng" – respondió rápidamente – "disculpe mi intromisión, no quise incomodarla con mi comentario" – se disculpó.

- "No se preocupe, no me molesta. Me sorprende el hecho que conozca sobre estás cosas" – sinceró Kaho, sin perder la sonrisa.

- "Me gusta leer mucho, sobre todo cultura mística antigua" – aclaró el hombre – "pero puedo ver que usted también conoce la historia".

- "Curiosamente, Azue es la piedra que simboliza mí nacimiento y supongo que no es mera casualidad que me guste tanto el aroma de éste perfume" – sostuvo con su acostumbrado carácter.

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Lao, contempló satisfecho a la hermosa mujer, ya llevaba un par de minutos observándola pero la compañía que Nakuru le proporcionaba a la maestra, le habían impedido acercarse a ella. Aunque el momento para actuar se vio claro al fin, cuando la modelo se separó de la muchacha por unos segundos... segundos que él supo aprovechar muy bien al notar el nombre del artículo que Kaho se disponía a pagar.

- "Eso explica su preferencia" – Lao rió abiertamente.

Cabe mencionar que para ese momento los tres jóvenes que se encontraban a un lado de los que charlaban amenamente, habían parado en seco su alboroto al notar al hombre que platicaba con su amiga.

- "Vaya..." – Nakuru parpadeaba repetidas veces un poco asombrada por la escena frente a ella, reparaba con insistencia en la persona con la que su mejor amiga se encontraba charlando. Un hombre muy guapo sin duda, poseedor de unos profundos ojos azules, profundos en el sentido que desprendían una fuerza de penetración increíble, aunque en apariencia eran bastante claros, de postura alta, lo bastante alta para hacerle competencia a Touya Kinomoto, con un cuerpo atlético que hacía constar que esa persona se dedicaba a los deportes como diversión, de rostro amable pero extremadamente atractivo, elegante y de buen gusto en el vestir – "¿Quién es él? es muy guapo" – sonrió la modelo.

- "No lo sé" – contestó Yukito, que era el único que parecía prestar atención a Nakuru.

Touya ya ni siquiera reparaba en el hecho de que la guardiana aún seguía colgada de su cuello, tan solo se limitaba a ver al nuevo "amigo" de Kaho con ojos asesinos, pues el coqueteo del hombre era descarado y totalmente inaceptable para él, además, ¿de cuándo acá, Kaho era tan amigable con desconocidos?".

- "Nakuru... ¿podrías soltarme ya?" – la voz del galeno era para dar miedo, y aunque esto no le causó temor alguno a la mujer... la guardiana decidió dejar las cosas por la paz.

- "¿Ya terminaste con tu compra?" – Kinomoto había avanzado a paso seguro hasta quedar detrás de la maestra.

- "Sí, por supuesto" – Kaho lo encaró con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

- "Pues entonces, vámonos" – replicó tratando de simular su irritación – "mis hermanas nos esperan para comer".

- "Entiendo..." – sonrió para volver su atención al hombre de ojos azules – "ya tengo que irme, pero fue un gusto charlar contigo".

- "Lo mismo digo... pero aún no me has dicho como te llamas" – Lao repuso ansioso antes que la maestra se marchara.

- "Kaho, mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki".

- "Fue un placer, Kaho" – le extendió su mano, siendo correspondido al instante por la hechicera. La despedida quedó entrelazada por algunos segundos pues el desconocido no parecía tener intención de soltar a la bella mujer.

Aunque la unión se vio rota cuando Touya tomó la mano que le quedaba libre a Kaho obligándola a caminar.

Lao Zheng observó al grupo de jóvenes alejarse, una satisfactoria sonrisa surcaba sus labios... la maestra había resultado ser una mujer bastante interesante aunque un dejo de curiosidad se apoderaba de él al notar aquella actitud posesiva del sujeto que se la llevó de la mano  ¿acaso sería su novio?, bueno eso no importaba, él siempre había logrado conseguir lo que quería y ese hombre no iba a interferir en sus deseos.

- "Es una lástima que Yang se haya perdido del paseo" – se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar.

*****************************

La unión de dos grandes mesas dejaba bastante claro que aquello era una reunión familiar con numerosos miembros, todos los ocupantes, jóvenes en su totalidad, charlaban animadamente de temas cotidianos disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno de los presentes.

- "París debe ser una ciudad hermosa" – comentaba una sonriente Rika.

- "Lo es, deberías visitarla alguna vez" – Silvia sugería amablemente.

- "No sería una mala idea" – rió Chiharu – "podríamos ir todos de paseo ¿no creen?".

- "Pero Chiharu, si apenas tienes tiempo para estudiar" – corrigió el siempre sonriente Yamazaki – "¿cómo piensas ir a Francia?".

- "Siempre llevándome la contraria, Takashi" – una pequeña vena parpadeaba en la sien de la muchacha, haciendo reír a sus antiguos compañeros de la primaria y trayéndoles recuerdos agradables a la mente que revivían la escena – "podríamos ir en las vacaciones del próximo año..." – refutó con disgusto.

- "Esta bien, haremos lo que digas" – replicó el joven aprisionando a la chica en un leve abrazo, tratando de disminuir en algo el enfado de su novia.

El viejo grupo de la primaria Tomoeda se habían vuelto a reunir después de un tiempo separados debido al estudio. Silvia, Koji y Takato se habían unido a ese encuentro disfrutando de la jocosa conversación que sostenían los jóvenes... todos relataban con entusiasmo los últimos detalles de sus vidas, sus alegrías, angustias y demás.

- "Me asombra ver a Yui tan crecida" – comentó Rika, contemplando a la pequeña.

- "Es cierto, es asombrosa la velocidad con la que crecen los niños" – Tomoyo apoyaba las palabras de su amiga.

- "¿De verdad estoy grande, hermanita?" – Yui le preguntó a Sakura.

- "Mucho" – sonrió la hechicera – "y cada vez te pones más bonita" – le hizo un gesto amoroso acariciando su mejilla.

La niña rió feliz pensando que algún día podría llegar a tener la misma belleza que poseían sus hermanas.

- "Cuéntame Koji ¿hace cuánto que eres novio de Naoko?" – Yamazaki cambiaba de tema logrando avergonzar a los susodichos.

- "Takashi..." – Chiharu le proporcionó un leve codazo al chico – "no seas tan entrometido" – le susurró en un regaño.

- "No te preocupes, no me molesta su pregunta" – sonrió el apuesto joven de ojos grises – "no llevamos mucho de noviazgo, apenas un par de semanas" – confesó, mirando con afecto a Yanahisawa.

- "Eres muy afortunada, Naoko" – musitó la novia de Yamazaki – "se ve que el joven Nakata te quiere mucho".

- "Y créeme que es recíproco" – admitió feliz.

- "Me parece que tendremos que apresurar la búsqueda de nuestra alma gemela..." – bromeó Takato – "o si no, Sakura, Tomoyo, Silvia, la señorita Sasaki y yo, seremos los únicos solteros en todo Tokyo" – anunció con un divertido tono fatalista.

- "No estés tan seguro" – contradijo Silvia con una chispa de astucia brillando en sus ojos grises – "puede ser que Jessica deje ese club de soltería muy pronto" – se le oyó divertida – "puede que haya más de un chico interesado en ella".

Las miradas se clavaron en la estudiante de diseño que solo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar – "No es lo que parece" – sonrió con resignación – "lo que pasa es que Silvia se ha empecinado en que mí destino es estar al lado de un buen amigo extranjero".

- "Eriol y tú son la pareja perfecta, de eso estoy segura" – aseguró con energía.

- "¿Eriol?" – la duda se hizo colectiva entre los que parecieron reconocer el nombre.

- "¿Estamos hablando de Hiragizawa?" – preguntó Yamazaki, recordando muy bien a su compañero para decir mentiras.

- "Sí. Nos encontramos con él en Francia... llegó para quedarse una buena temporada con una comitiva de la universidad de Oxford como un acto de simpatía entre universidades extranjeras".

- "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" – comentó una sorprendida Naoko.

- "¿Quién es Eriol?" – quiso saber Suzuki con un leve dejo de enfado.

- "Es un viejo amigo que conocimos en la primaria" – dijo Sakura.

- "Pero tu mencionaste que podría haber más de un chico interesado en Daidouji" – Takashi seguía hurgando en el asunto – "¿a quién te referías?" – le preguntó a la pelirroja

- "Al compañero del joven Eriol" – pareció pensativa – "me parece que él también tiene algún tipo de interés por Jessica".

- "¿Cómo?" – la de largo cabello azabache observó sorprendida a su amiga... eso era algo nuevo – "¿por qué lo dices?" – sonrió pensando en que podría ser otra de las locuras de Silvia.

- "Bueno, para serte sincera yo nunca había notado un cambio en su comportamiento contigo" – replicó con suavidad – "pero la última noche que estuvimos en París, pude darme cuenta de su interés por ti".

- "No lo creo, seguramente has malinterpretado las cosas" – explicó Tomoyo.

- "No, Jessica" – negó con la cabeza – "estoy segura que Jack quiere algo contigo".

- "Se ve que eres muy popular, Tomoyo" – rió Rika.

- "¿De que hablan?" – quiso saber Yui – "¿mi hermanita tiene novio? ¿es el que vimos hace un rato?" – observó expectante a Daidouji.

Quedaba demás decir que los presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de la niña.

- "¿El que vieron hace un rato?" – la de ojos verdes dudó – "¿a que se refiere?" – una replica de su gesto despistado había adornado su rostro.

- "Nos encontramos a Eriol en el almacén" – confesó la francesa de lo más tranquila.

- "¿Cómo? ¿Hiragizawa está en Japón?" – parpadeó Chiharu aún confundida.

- "Vino de vacaciones" – continuó Tomoyo, sin perder la sonrisa.

- "Esto se pone interesante" – comentó Yamazaki en su siempre tono divertido.

- "Y no es el único que ha decidido visitar nuestro país ¿verdad Sakura?" – continuó la estudiante de diseño – "¿recuerdan a Shaoran Li?".

- "Por supuesto, es aquel muchacho que estudió con nosotros en la primaria y que era proveniente de Hong Kong" – Rika contestó segura.

- "Pues él también se encuentra aquí" – prosiguió la chica – "aunque parecen ser motivos personales los que lo traen a Japón".

- "Que coincidencia, me gustaría mucho volver a ver a Li y a Hiragizawa" – rió el chico mentiroso.

- "Eso podemos arreglarlo" – Sakura dijo reflexiva – "estoy segura que a Shaoran le encantaría la idea de reunirnos, además que Mei Ling a venido con él y no dudo que ella también quiera verlos" – pareció feliz ante la perspectiva.

- "Me parece una idea encantadora" – apoyó Sasaki.

- "¿Yo también puedo ir?" – la inocente voz de Yui surco el aire – "¡¡ese muchacho que era tu novio, me cae muy bien!!" – agregó con entusiasmo.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en aquel grupo de amigos, los ojos desmesurados y los susurros sorpresivos lo demostraban, los presentes, a excepción de Tomoyo – que trataba de contener la risa en esos instantes – observaron con asombro a la maestra de las cartas pues nadie nunca se enteró que la chica hubiera sido novia del joven chino.

- "¿Novio?" – Naoko pensó en voz alta – "eso no lo sabía" – sonrió divertida.

- "No, no, no..." – negaba frenéticamente, una avergonzada Sakura – "no es lo que creen, es un malentendido".

- "¡No tienes porque avergonzarte, amiga!" – trató de animar Takato con entusiasmo – "eso de tener novio es algo muy normal ¿no creen muchachos?".

Todos asintieron con gesto intelectual para mayor vergüenza de Kinomoto.

- "Yui está confundida" – habló la hija de Sonomi entre risas – "como comentábamos que habíamos sido compañeros hace tiempo, además que Yukito y mis padres hablan muy bien de él, ella piensa que el joven Li tuvo que ver algo con Sakura" – aclaró la japonesa para alivio de la castaña.

- "Pero a mí hermanito Touya le cae muy mal" – la menor de los Kinomoto continuó reflexiva – "...y Yukito dice que él se enoja por los muchachos que quieren ser novios de mis hermanitas".

- "Por eso piensas que el joven Li fue novio de Sakura ¿verdad?" – Koji le sonrió a la infante, mientras la niña asentía sonriente.

- "Su forma de pensar es totalmente comprensible dado el carácter de tu hermano" – Takato también asentía, acompañado por los otros que conocían el carácter del doctor.

- "Hablando de Touya... ¿no creen que él, Kaho y Yukito han tardado demasiado?" – la hechicera preguntó un poco inquieta.

******************************

Las cámaras y micrófonos no dejaban de apuntar a los que eran según los medios "La pareja del momento". 

La noticia de la unión de la súper modelo Akizuki y el prestigioso maestro Tsukishiro, era considerada por los medios como un encantador noviazgo que era protagonizado por una jovial y triunfadora mujer en el mundo de las pasarelas y por un honrado y exitoso profesor de una de las mejores escuelas del Japón.

- "¿Dígame señorita Akizuki, ¿cuánto tiempo piensa hospedarse en Tokyo?" – un hombre acercaba una grabadora a la hermosa joven, después de realizar su pregunta.

- "Por tiempo indefinido... quiero disfrutar de unas largas vacaciones" – sonrió con amabilidad.

- "Imagino que su decisión se debe a su novio que reside en Japón" – preguntó otro con curiosidad.

- "Tan solo quiero disfrutar de mis vacaciones" – sostuvo, sin perder la sonrisa.

Yukito no había abierto la boca desde que los periodistas los interceptaron. Después de presenciar la escena de celos por parte de su mejor amigo... los planes de saborear un delicioso almuerzo se vieron opacadas por el séquito de camarógrafos y reporteros que les cerraron el paso.

- "Joven Tsukishiro..." – llamó una de las mujeres encargadas de interrogar a la "pareja" – "queremos saber como es la relación que llevan la señorita Akizuki y usted".

- "Bueno..." – el muchacho dudó un poco en hablar, mientras clavaba sus ojos en la guardiana – "somos muy buenos amigos..." – sonrió, provocando una risa colectiva en los medios.

- "Me lo imagino..." – rió la mujer – "por un momento pensamos que los jóvenes que los acompañaban no eran más que algunos modelos amigos suyos" – continuó, pero ahora dirigiéndose a Nakuru a la vez que señalaba a un serio Touya y a una imperturbable Kaho – "pero para nuestra sorpresa, el muchacho resultó ser el joven Kinomoto, hijo de la afamada empresaria, Sonomi Kinomoto y del arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto...".

- "Sí, bueno... él es el mejor amigo de Yukito, además de ser un muy buen amigo mío también" – replicó la modelo.

- "Sabemos de la relación amistosa que une al joven Tsukishiro y Kinomoto" – aclaró otro reportero – "pues siempre se les ha visto juntos siendo catalogados como los solteros más codiciados... aunque también se les había visto junto a la señorita Mizuki, otra prestigiosa maestra del Campus Clamp, que se pensó por mucho tiempo era la novia del joven Touya, aunque según las declaraciones solo eran buenos amigos, sin embargo..." – volvió la vista al galeno – "¿significa esto que los rumores de su noviazgo con la señorita Kaho... son ciertos?".

Touya pareció confuso por algunos segundos hasta que notó que su mano seguía entrelazada con la de la maestra. Después de llevársela del lado de aquel desagradable hombre, el enfado que aun sentía lo había distraído de la situación en la cual todavía se encontraba con la mujer, su distracción duró un poco más al encontrarse prácticamente atrapado por los medios de comunicación... desde entonces, su mano seguía en contacto con la de la hechicera.

- "Eso no es asunto suyo..." – se limitó a contestar con el ceño fruncido.

El periodista suspiró... ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter difícil del empresario. Siempre se había mostrado poco amable con las cámaras y con todo aquel que estaba delante de una, sosteniendo un micrófono.

- "¿Es eso una confirmación?" – volvió a dudar.

- "Tómenlo como quieran" – respondió restándole importancia y con un poco más de dureza en sus palabras.

- "La señorita Mizuki ¿es otra conocida suya? ¿o solo las involucra el hecho de que sea amiga de su novio?" – quiso saber otro volviendo su atención a la "novia" de Yukito.

- "Ella es mi mejor amiga... lo ha sido por mucho tiempo ¿no es así, Kaho?" – sonrió.

- "Así es" – sinceró la bella mujer con una cálida sonrisa.    

- "¿Qué piensa de los rumores de su embarazo?" – se escuchó – "¿son ciertos?".

La pregunta hizo que la muchacha frunciera levemente el ceño, aunque aspiró un poco de aire para tratar de tranquilizarse y contestar sin alterarse.

- "Son totalmente falsos" – replicó tajante y muy segura – "y si nos disculpan... ya tenemos que retirarnos, hay personas que nos esperan" – repuso de la manera mas amable.

La modelo que se encontraba al lado de su supuesto novio, empezó a caminar junto a éste abriéndose paso entre la gente... los reporteros habían prometido dejarlos tranquilos siempre y cuando contestarán algunas preguntas, por lo que tuvieron que cumplir con su promesa.

- "Que fastidio con esos sujetos" – farfulló el galeno cuando se encontraron a buena distancia de ellos.

- "Lo sé, pero creo que fue lo mejor contestar a sus preguntas" – comentó la guardiana – "como ves, nos han dejado en paz".

- "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que intentarán conseguir declaraciones cada vez que nos vean" – siguió protestando.

- "Eso no lo podremos evitar" – suspiró desganada – "pero fue divertido ¿no creen?".

- "¿A que te refieres?" – el maestro la observó dudoso.

- "Es un secreto..." – hizo un mohín gracioso a la vez que sacaba su lengua en señal de burla.

- "Será mejor apresurarnos, Sakura y los demás aun deben seguir esperándonos para almorzar" – replicó la maestra.

*******************************

- "Es hora de comenzar..." – una escalofriante sonrisa se formaba en los labios del hechicero.

El hombre que se encontraba en un parque muy cercano al centro comercial en el que paseaba la Maestra de las Cartas y su familia, extendió sus manos mientras replicaba un hechizo que empezaba a formar una extraña barrera alrededor de aquel parque.

Una gran presencia sobresaltó a la joven de ojos esmeraldas, haciéndola levantarse súbitamente de su asiento.

- "¿Sakura?" – su hermana trataba de llamarla en vano, pues la joven parecía perdida observando un punto específico.

- "Ese poder..." – susurró apenas – "lo siento, pero tengo que irme" – logró decir antes de empezar a correr. 

- "¡Sakura!" – Tomoyo saltó de la silla sin poder detener a la muchacha.

La sorpresa se reflejó en los rostros de los presentes, causando un poco de inquietud.

- "¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo?" – Rika empezó a asustarse también – "¿por qué Sakura se ha ido de esa forma?".

- "No lo sé" – trataba de mantener la calma – "será mejor que la siga... Yui, es hora de..." – su mirada quedó paralizada cuando notó que la niña se encontraba temblando de miedo y sin poder moverse de su puesto.

- "¿Jessica?" – Silvia, sacó a la japonesa de su impacto – "¿tienes problemas?" – preguntó ansiosa con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos grises.

- "S-Sí. ¿Podrían tú, Koji y Takato pasar dejando a mis amigos a sus casas?" – preguntó recuperando un poco la calma.

- "Por supuesto" – asintió la francesa – "por eso no te preocupes".

- "Gracias Silvia... espero que me disculpen por este incidente" – se dirigió a los jóvenes – "no podré acompañarlos a sus casas pero saldremos en otra ocasión para compensar lo de este día...".

- "Ni lo digas Tomoyo" – se apresuró a decir Chiharu – "ve y resuelve tus problemas, espero que Sakura esté bien..." – deseó sinceramente.

- "Muchas gracias..." – sonrió con algo de dificultad – "Yui, ven..." – le extendió una mano logrando sacar a la niña de su parálisis – "vamos a buscar a Sakura..." – le dijo dulcemente haciendo que la pequeña tomara su mano con seguridad.

Las hermanas se encaminaron a pasos rápidos desapareciendo de la vista de sus acompañantes.

-  "Espero que todo esté bien..." – pidió en un susurró el joven Suzuki, empezando a temer por la amatista y su familia.

En otro lugar del centro comercial, cuatro jóvenes corrían lo más rápido posible motivados por el inquietante despliegue de energía que habían logrado percibir hace un par de segundos.

- "Demonios..." – él galeno no hacía más que quejarse de la situación – "quién quiera que sea el dueño de ese poder, no pudo usar peor momento para hacerse presente".

- "Lo más seguro es que Sakura también se percató de la presencia" – comentó Yukito preocupado.

- "No solo ella, Eriol y los demás también deben estar detrás de la energía" – agregó Nakuru, igual de preocupada.

- "Démonos prisa entonces" – animó la maestra.

Una escena parecida a la que desarrollaba el cuarteto, sucedía en la salida del lugar en donde tres muchachos chinos empezaban a exasperarse.

- "¿Acaso no pueden darnos un momento de tregua?" – Lung observaba en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar el lugar exacto de aquel poder.

- "Mei Ling, será mejor que te mantengas a distancia... no sabemos que puede llegar a suceder, y no me gustaría que sufrieras algún accidente" – la serena voz de Shaoran había replicado.

- "Entiendo primo... haré lo que me pides" – aceptó un poco decepcionada al no poder ser más útil.

- "¡Shaoran!, ¡Lung!" – la reencarnación de Clow había hecho su aparición en la escena – "¡es por aquí!" – exclamó sin detener su carrera señalando en dirección al parque que se encontraba justo en frente.

Los jefes de los Clanes asintieron sin titubear y se unieron en la carrera del hechicero occidental.

- "Buena suerte..." – fue lo único que susurró Mei Ling, juntando sus manos y rogando por la seguridad de los tres jóvenes.

Las barreras que se formaban alrededor del parque estaban a punto de completarse.

- "Vamos, vamos amigos, no me decepcionen" – empezaba a burlarse el dueño de aquella presencia que sobresaltó a todos – "demuéstrenme que son capaces de llegar antes del cierre de las barreras, si no, no podremos divertirnos".

Tomoyo parecía no saber por donde comenzar a buscar, las personas pasaban frente a ella cargando todo tipo de paquetes dando la impresión de que nada pasaba, aquellos seres sin poderes mágicos continuaban con sus cotidianas vidas sin siquiera sospechar que su existencia corría peligro.

- "¿Adónde habrá ido Sakura?" – sus ánimos empezaban a decaer al ignorar totalmente el paradero de la chica – "no sé si será buena idea llevarme a Yui para buscarla" – posó sus ojos sobre la pequeña que se encontraba tomada de su mano – "si hay problemas sería muy peligroso que se encontrara a mi lado" – reflexionó, pensando en lo mejor para su hermana – "lo mejor será llevarla a casa...".

Yui que había escuchado las últimas palabras de la joven, dejó de lado la búsqueda que realizaban sus ojos por todo el centro comercial para observar con temor a Tomoyo... sin pensarlo dos veces se desprendió de su mano para empezar la carrera fuera del almacén.

- "¡¡Yui!!" – se horrorizó Daidouji al no poder hacer nada por detener a la infante. Respondiendo a sus reflejos, Tomoyo también corrió para tratar de alcanzar a la niña, pero las personas que no dejaban de pasar enfrente suyo, hacían la tarea más difícil.

La barreras se cerraban cada vez más...

- "Excelente..." – el hombre de extrañas túnicas y profundos ojos rojizos, sonrió satisfecho – "sabía que lo lograrían...".

- "¿Sakura?" – Shaoran observó atónito la bella figura de la chica parada frente a él.

- "Shaoran, tu también estás aquí" – dijo igual de sorprendida para luego observar al joven que acompañaba a su ex compañero de primaria y al amigo del mismo – "¿Eriol? ¿eres tú?" – preguntó en un tono de incredulidad mezclado con alegría.

- "Hola, Sakura" – le regaló una sonrisa sincera – "me alegra volver a verte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias".

Los hechiceros no pudieron intercambiar más palabras de bienvenida pues en esos instantes el causante de todos sus problemas apareció frente a sus ojos.

- "Los felicito por encontrar mi presencia en tan poco tiempo" – habló por fin – "con todas las energías concentrándose en Tokyo pensé que les sería difícil encontrarme... pero me doy cuenta que su habilidad es muy grande" – agregó con sarcasmo.

- "¿Quién rayos eres?" – Lung frunció el ceño, esperando respuestas.

- "No importa quién soy yo, más bien importa quienes son ustedes" – los observó con detenimiento – "la Maestra de las Cartas, la mujer que fue capaz de cambiar las cartas de Clow a cartas Sakura, el jefe del Clan Li y del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, el jefe del Clan Sheng y el segundo al mando en el Concilio... y por último, pero no por eso menos importante... la reencarnación de Clow, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos... ¡cuantas figuras poderosas reunidas en un solo lugar!".

- "Déjate de estupideces" – Sheng lanzó una cómica sonrisa – "¿qué quieres con nosotros?".

El enemigo pareció enfadado, no le gustaba la actitud tan confiada que mostraba sus víctimas.

- "Tan solo para que lo sepan..." – el hombre que aparentaba unos 20 años, los volvió a observar divertido – "sus guardianes junto con otras dos personas que los acompañaban, no han llegado hasta ustedes debido a unos pequeños obstáculos con los que ahora se encuentran lidiando" – hablaba burlón dirigiéndose a Eriol y a Sakura.

- "¡Yue y Touya!" – se preocupó la chica por su guardián y por su hermano.

- "No te preocupes..." – Shaoran había dicho con voz tranquila – estarán bien, Yue y Ruby Moon sabrán como mantener el control de la situación... – la observó de reojo esbozando una sonrisa – "confía en ellos".

La chica lo miró agradecida y con una sonrisa sincera, sus palabras tuvieron la virtud de tranquilizarla... debía confiar en la fuerza de su hermano y en la de su fiel amigo y guardián.

Precisamente el cuarteto estaba pasando por pequeñas molestias...

- "Son interminables..." – replicaba la irritada voz de Ruby Moon, mientras acababa con otra sombra.

- "No van a permitir que pasemos" – había dicho Yue con su inexpresividad de siempre – "estamos cerca... puedo sentir la energía de mi ama desplegándose".

- "Es verdad... aunque puedo percibir la presencia de otros tres grandes poderes alrededor de ella" – confesó Touya un poco molesto al reconocer la energía de aquel condenado mocoso.

Después de realizar una carrera desesperada para tratar de encontrar el lugar exacto del paradero de aquel poder, Touya, Yukito, Kaho y Nakuru... habían sido interceptados por lo que parecían ser siluetas con formas corporales muy desagradables. Sombras sólidas sin rostro, que a pesar de mostrar una apariencia tenebrosa, eran por el contrario, cuerpos débiles que no parecían tener más habilidad que la de multiplicarse y la de detener la tarea de los hechiceros por encontrar a Sakura. 

No había sido difícil acabar con los enemigos, aunque la actividad se hacía cada vez más interminable y por demás agobiante... 

Yue y Ruby Moon, no tuvieron que utilizar alguna habilidad especial para acabar con una buena parte de las sombras, de igual manera Kaho y Touya no habían movido ni un dedo para realizar la misma acción. La mujer pelirroja se mantenía bien plantada en su sitio cerca del doctor y rodeada por un campo de energía que ella había creado para su protección, cuando alguna de las siluetas se lanzaba contra la maestra, el cuerpo de la bestia chocaba contra una barrera que no hacía más que acabar con su desdichada existencia. 

- "Será mejor apresurarnos" – Kaho sugería desde su lugar – "Sakura podría necesitar nuestra ayuda".

Todos asintieron a las palabras de la mujer con un gesto de decisión en sus rostros.

Los guardianes - que se encontraban uno al lado del otro - en un acto perfecto de sincronización, formaron con hábiles y delicados movimientos una esplendorosa flecha de luz que era sostenida firmemente para dirigirse a un mismo objetivo... sin pensarlo demasiado, la energía fue liberada del arco mágico llevándose todo lo que encontró a su paso.

- "Bueno, supongo que con eso tuvieron suficiente" – replicó Ruby Moon al notar que aquellas figuras se esfumaron por completo, perdiendo así, la habilidad para multiplicarse.

- "No hay tiempo que perder..." – Yue repuso con serenidad – "mi ama, espera...".

*******************************

- "¡Escudo!" – la ráfaga de luz chocó contra la manifestación de la carta.

- "Demonios" – dijo en un susurro el hombre de negras túnicas chinas, atacar a los cuatro jóvenes estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que había pensado – **"espíritus eternos, su alma pido para vencer a mi enemigo.. manifiéstense y destruyan a todo aquello que amenace su ciclo ¡vengan y libérense!".**

Una ráfaga de viento oscuro se cernió sobre los hechiceros haciéndolos tambalear un poco, segundos que su enemigo aprovechó muy bien para envolver en un remolino de fuego a Sheng.

- "¡Lung!" – Eriol observó con preocupación como su amigo era atrapado por el conjuro.

- "Aunque sea muy poderoso, le tomará un poco de tiempo escapar de mi hechizo" – el atacante pareció satisfecho – "así que aprovecharé la oportunidad y continuaré contigo, linda" – observó malicioso a Sakura.

El viento oscuro parecía sostener a la Maestra de las Cartas de pies y manos pues en un reflejo por enfrentar a su oponente, su cuerpo forcejeaba contra la nada sin oportunidad de moverse. El hombre de ojos rojizos iluminó su báculo creando una bola de energía que desprendía rayos violeta logrando que la reencarnación de Clow se distrajera por apartar aquellos destellos que se dirigían a él.

Shaoran observó con horror, como el maligno hechicero se acercó a la chica de ojos esmeraldas blandiendo su espada firmemente, listo para destajarla.

Rápidamente, el chico chino susurró tres palabras que hicieron que su espada se iluminara y desplegará una energía sobrehumana. Desorientado por tal poder, el atacante detuvo su cometido por unos segundos, dándole tiempo a Li para reincorporarse frente a la japonesa con gesto protector.

- "Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla" – le susurró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un movimiento con su espada llena de luz que lo lanzó varios metros al frente.

Sakura observó la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendida por la actitud del joven.

- "Maldito Li..." – el hombre replicó desde el suelo, al mismo tiempo que trataba ponerse de pie. Volvió a conjurar los destellos violeta, pero está vez no funcionaron contra Eriol que los detuvo sin mayor problema contraatacando con unos destellos parecidos.

El jefe del Clan Li, cortó con dos movimientos al viento oscuro que mantenía presa a la hechicera.

- "¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó preocupado, suavizando su ceño.

- "S-Sí, estoy bien... muchas gracias Shaoran" – sonrió agradecida – "ayudaré al joven Sheng" – la chica alzó su báculo en dirección al enorme remolino frente a ella.

- "¡No lo harás, chiquilla!" – otra ráfaga de luz combinada con vientos destructivos, volvió a amenazar a la hermosa joven... pero un Eriol en alerta, detuvo el ataque con gran imponencia combinándose en una estrategia con su amigo chino que salió por detrás de él para devolver con mayor fuerza la energía formada por el choqué de su barrera y el conjuro del otro hechicero.

******************************

Yui había llegado a su destino, se encontraba frente al parque en donde podía sentir ese poder que le causó escalofríos...

Tomoyo logró divisar a su pequeña hermana frente a aquel parque, y sin dudarlo dos veces se apresuró a su encuentro. Se detuvo en seco, cuando la hermosa niña volvió su cabeza hacia ella con expresión triste.

- "¿Yui?" – replicó suavemente sin recibir respuesta alguna.

La menor de los Kinomoto alzó su mano hacia el frente como tratando de alcanzar algo, la extendió hasta que sus dedos toparon con algo que chispeó en sus puntas e hizo que la niña regresara su mano a su lugar un poco asustada.

- "Están ahí..." – susurró la pequeña en un hilo de voz.

- "¿Sakura?" – dudó la japonesa – "¿Sakura está en este parque?".

Yui asintió a la vez que volvía a acercar su manita al espacio en que la había colocado antes, pero esta vez una extraña luz parecía emanar de la palma de la niña, provocando que la barrera transparente empezara a abrirse.

Tomoyo observaba incrédula la acción de su hermana. Cuando la barrera se abrió lo suficiente, la niña ingresó sin titubear posando sus ojos miel sobre los azules de su hermana, extendiéndole una mano.

La chica de cabello azabache tomó la oferta de la pequeña traspasando la barrera.

- "¡¡Tomoyo!!, ¡¡Yui!!" – Touya había gritado cuando logró ver a sus dos hermanas en el lugar de las presencias... pero desafortunadamente, en el momento en que la mujer y la niña estuvieron del otro lado, la barrera volvió a cerrarse opacando cualquier sonido del exterior, Tomoyo no escuchó el grito del doctor cuando éste la llamaba.

- "¡¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!!" – el galeno maldijo cuando no pudo entrar al parque.

- "Es una barrera" – Yue alzaba su palma para poder sentir la energía.

- "¿Que no era esa la pequeña Yui?" –Ruby Moon dudó notoriamente preocupada.

- "Lo era..." – Kaho contestó igual de tensa – "y Tomoyo iba con ella".

- "¡¡Maldita sea!!" – la impotencia de Kinomoto se hacía cada vez más notoria – "tenemos que entrar ahí ¿tienes alguna solución, Yue?".

- "Desgraciadamente no" – repuso sin expresión alguna – "pero no te preocupes, hace un momento pude sentir como la energía del enemigo iba desvaneciendo notoriamente".

- "Yue tiene razón, Touya" – la maestra lo observó con ternura tomando delicadamente su mano – "todo saldrá bien... confía en ellos".

El galeno, apretó con ansiedad la delicada mano de Kaho como queriendo aferrarse a su esperanzado espíritu.

- "La barrera a sido traspasada" – el hombre herido, susurró para él mismo – "pero eso es imposible, una vez que la barrera se ha formado, nada puede penetrarla".

- "¡Que tanto balbuceas?" – Eriol empezaba a aburrirse – "nosotros somos tus oponentes...".

- "Lo siento Clow, pero creo que esta batalla la terminaremos en otro momento" – replicó alzando sus manos, levantando el hechizo de la barrera y desapareciéndola por completo – "nos veremos muy pronto..." – fue lo último que dijo antes de recitar un conjuro que lo hizo desaparecer al instante.

- "Maldición, se escapó" – Lung que había salido ileso del torbellino de fuego, se lamentó.

Shaoran suspiró antes de desvanecer su espada – "¿Están todos bien?".

Los demás presentes también desvanecieron sus conjuros, asintiendo a la pregunta de Li.

- "Es extraño pero... me pareció sentir una extraña energía hace unos minutos" – comentó Sakura, cuando pudo notar a sus amigos más tranquilos.

- "Tienes razón Sakura" – Eriol apoyaba la suposición – "yo también pude sentirla".

- "¿Pero que habrá sido?" – un gracioso rostro dudoso por parte de Lung recibió en ese instante una respuesta.

- "Alguien penetró la barrera que cubría todo este parque" – Shaoran hizo la aclaración – "un poder no fuerte, pero si muy especial...".

- "Muy especial..." – repitió Eriol con suspicacia – "creo que iré a inspeccionar un poco el lugar y a encontrarme con Ruby Moon que se encuentra muy cerca" – continuó – "traeré a Kinomoto para que se reúna contigo, Sakura" – sonrió antes de partir.

- "Por cierto, agradezco mucho la ayuda que me diste para salir de ese remolino" – el joven jefe del clan Sheng se inclinaba con cortesía ante la castaña.

- "No fue nada" – sonrió – "de igual manera, ibas a liberarte aún si no te brindaba mi ayuda... tan solo te facilité un poco las cosas".

- "¡Sakura!".

La susodicha giró sobre su eje para encontrarse con los preocupados rostros de sus hermanas.

- "¡Tomoyo!, ¡Yui!" – se sobresaltó al verlas – "¿cómo llegaron aquí?".

- "Yui fue la que me trajo aquí" – replicó la dulce muchacha a la vez que abrazaba a la chica con alivio – "estábamos tan preocupados...".

- "¡Hermanita!" – la pequeña niña no pudo suprimir más sus emociones, por lo que se echó a llorar a los brazos de Sakura.

- "Tranquila, estoy bien" – trató de calmarla aferrándola en un cariñoso abrazo.

- "¿Quién es ella?" – Lung susurraba en el oído de su mejor amigo – "es una chica muy linda".

- "Es Tomoyo Daidouji" – repuso el joven por inercia. Su mente se encontraba ocupada tratando de atar cabos ¿cómo fue que la chica y la niña habían encontrado el paradero de su compañera de la primaria? ¿habrán sido ellas las que irrumpieron en la barrera?.

- "¿La hermana de la señorita Kinomoto?" – preguntó de nuevo.

- "Sí".

- "¡Vaya!" – rió complacido – "puedo ver que la belleza viene de familia".

Las hijas del matrimonio Kinomoto parecieron tranquilizarse pasados algunos segundos, para entonces, la amatista se percató de la presencia de Shaoran.

- "¿Li?" – le sonrió con familiaridad – "que sorpresa más agradable verte de nuevo".

- "A mi también me da gusto verte... me contaron que estabas de viaje, así que bienvenida" – respondió con el mismo gesto, estrechando la mano de la muchacha.

- "Lo mismo digo...".

- "Xiao Lang..." – llamó Sheng – "Eriol a regresado".

Efectivamente, el inglés se encontraba en el lugar acompañado por los guardianes, el hermano de Sakura y la maestra.

- "¡Sakura!, ¡Tomoyo!, ¡Yui!" – Touya alborotó cuando las tuvo cerca – "¿se encuentran bien?".

- "Estamos bien hermano, no nos pasó nada" – Daidouji trataba de tranquilizarlo, aunque no parecía funcionar pues el galeno hacía una rápida pero concienzuda revisión a la tres chicas.

- "¿Hermano?"- Eriol repetía el adjetivo que su amiga estudiante de diseño, le había dado al hermano de Sakura.

- "Tomoyo, nos asustamos mucho cuando te vimos ingresar al parque con Yui" – confesó Kaho – "pero es un alivio ver que las tres están bien".

- "¿Tomoyo?" – el nombre empezó a resonar en la cabeza de la reencarnación de Clow – "¿qué significa esto?".  

- "Tú ya conocías a la hermana de la señorita Kinomoto ¿no es así Eriol?" – Lung preguntó ingenuamente.

- "¿Cómo?" – pareció confundido.

- "Tomoyo Daidouji..." – repitió insistente – "la hermana de la señorita Kinomoto ¿qué no fue compañera tuya y de Shaoran en la primaria?" – continuó extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

**- "¡¿Qué ella es quién?!" – **si bien su sobresalto no se escuchó demasiado fuerte, la perplejidad en sus profundos ojos azules demostraban claramente que la revelación causó un gran impacto en su persona.

No lo podía creer, ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole dulcemente a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que había descubierto su engaño... la vio acercarse... y él no podía quitar esa expresión de sorpresa de su rostro...

**Notas de la Autora: **Sigo viva!!! Aunque faltó un poquito para que me diera algo ^^U 

Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y con energías renovadas XD ahora puedo descansar de la escuela ^o^ pero ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿lleno de problemas? Has Dios!! Y si supieran los que faltan.

Tan solo puedo decir que ¡ya era hora! ¡al fin Eriol descubrió a Tomoyo! ¿qué irá a pasar?... lo sabremos muy pronto.

¿Y Yui? Que niña más especial no les parece... 

Bueno, bueno, espero que la espera de todos ustedes haya quedado recompensada con este escrito ¡¡mil gracias por su paciencia!!

Gracias: 

**Azkaban: **Me encantan las platicas contigo ^^ es mi mejor medicina para el estrés. Como es de esperarse todas tus palabras de aliento han logrado sacar lo mejor de mí.

**Kaoru: **Ya te extrañaba amiga ^o^ que feliz me hizo tu review, tu mail, nuestro encuentro en el MSN... TODO!!! Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.. ah! y sigue con tu fic porque si no tendrás noticias de mi muy pronto.. y tal vez no muy agradables ¬¬

**Celina: **A mi también me hizo reír mucho el capítulo anterior... bueno, es que no se ve muy a menudo a un Touya sediento de venganza y verlo burlándose de Yukito es más divertido aún. Muchas gracias por las porras de siempre... tan solo una pregunta "El regreso de los elegidos" ¿es un fic tuyo?.

**MGA FGA:** Siento haberme tardado tanto para subir este capítulo.. pero espero que puedan perdonarme ^^U como pueden ver nuestros queridos Touya, Nakuru, Kaho y Yukito, siguen sufriendo estragos con los medios.. ¿no les parece divertido?

**Der: **Tus mails son los mejores... llenos de ánimos, buenos deseos, divertidos, opiniones y sugerencias muy acertadas... justo lo que prescribió el doctor ¡¡gracias por tu amistad!!.

**Cristiane:** ¡Por Dios! Soy una cabeza dura... tu que has sido tan linda conmigo y yo de tarada que olvido agradecerte en mi escrito anterior... ¡¡que burra!! Pero espero que puedas perdonar mi distracción ¡¡gracias por todos tus halagos!! ^^

**Terra_c:** Tus deseos se hicieron realidad... ¡Eriol por fin descubrió a Tomoyo! ¡que lío!... me encanta que a ti te guste tanto la historia... espero que eso no cambie nunca ¡gracias por todo!.

**Yukino:** Yo tampoco me perdonaría a mi misma si dejara esto a medias... son personas como tú las que me animan a seguir escribiendo ¡muchas gracias!.

Y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia ^^

Todas sus felicitaciones, críticas, sugerencias... serán bien recibidas en sus valiosos REVIEWS!!! o si no a saito_san_1@yahoo.com.mx  o a  saito113@hotmail.com 

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **Nuestro querido Eriol no estará de muy buen humor que se diga... (se imaginarán por que) habrá más acercamientos de los que algunas personas quisieran tener... y Yui siempre de preguntona.

Nos leemos pronto!!!

Saito Ryuzaki ^^ 


	8. Inocente

**__**

**_EL QUINTO ELEGIDO_**

**_"Inocente"_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

La incomodidad crecía a medida que aumentaban las sonoras carcajadas a su alrededor, y aunque podía ver que Shaoran no expresaba su diversión tan abiertamente como Lung, estaba seguro que él era el que más estaba disfrutando de su situación.

- "¡Aun no lo puedo creer!" – siguió alborotando Sheng, a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sillón y se sostenía el estomago – "¡el gran Eriol Hiragizawa engañado por una chica!, pero no cualquiera ¿he?, sino una muy hermosa" – aclaró sonriente – "deberías perdonarla por eso... además de premiarla por su hazaña, porque mira que no ha logrado cualquier cosa".

- "No tengo nada que perdonarle, no estoy enfadado" – replicó tranquilo la reencarnación de Clow.

- "¿Y entonces que es esa incomodidad?" – dudó Li, para después tomar un sorbo del delicioso té que amablemente Mei Ling había llevado al despacho – "si dices que no es nada ¿por qué pareces contrariado?".

- "Porque es precisamente así como me siento, me ha desconcertado la revelación de la identidad de Jessica... para que mentirte".

- "Tampoco podrías ocultarlo" – replicó Lung con un tono divertido – "porque fue por demás notoria la sorpresa que te causó el saber quién era esa chica".

- "Sin contar tus desmesurados ojos sobre Daidouji" – volvió a comentar Shaoran, mostrando una leve sonrisa y repitiendo su acción con el té.

- "¡Esa fue la parte más divertida!" – alborotó una vez más el chico chino – "todavía puedo verte con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y a esa hermosa joven acercándose a ti" – continuó – "fue para morirse de la risa cuando ella te saludó con un _"¿Eriol?" _Y tú respondiste con un _"¿Daidouji?" _ ¡vamos!, pareciera como si toda la familiaridad que los unía por ser amigos, se hubiera esfumado para dar paso a dos extraños".

Eriol suspiró resignado ante el comentario de Sheng, era cierto que la había llamado por su apellido cuando ella se acercó a hablarle, pero la verdad es que aquel llamado había salido tan mecánicamente de sus labios, que no reaccionó hasta segundos después de haberlo dicho. Tampoco podía negar que aquella revelación le causaba un poco de... ¿molestia? No sabía como catalogarlo, a lo mejor era un poco de reproche pero consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo evidente, porque era ahora cuando lo veía tan evidente que no podía entender como es que nunca sospecho nada... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado a su lado sin siquiera sospechar la verdad?.

Era imposible alegar que Tomoyo quiso engañarlo desde el principio, pues ella siempre se mostró accesible hablando de su familia y amigos sin ocultar o mentir al respecto. Entonces fue él, fue él quien no supo descubrirla, había dejado de lado aquella conjetura que le hizo con su amiga de la infancia, que no reparó más en ello.

- "Es una lástima que no hayas podido aclarar las cosas con la señorita Daidouji" – Lung seguía con su anécdota – "apenas y pudieron cruzar unas cuantas palabras antes de que el hermano se interpusiera entre ustedes y decidiera llevarse a sus tres hermanas" – rió ante el recuerdo de aquel hombre que estaba desesperado por irse del parque.

- "Era de esperarse" – masculló Shaoran con semblante serio – "ese sujeto no cambiará nunca... pobre Daidouji, la compadezco" – clavó sus ojos en Eriol – "¿y ahora que piensas hacer? ¿cambiará en algo la amistad que tenían debido a este... malentendido?".

- "No" – respondió en un suspiro – "nuestra relación no tiene por que cambiar. Independientemente de lo que pasó, ella es una gran persona y sobre todo una gran amiga".

- "Me alegra escuchar eso" – confesó el joven jefe del clan Li – "no esperaba menos de ti".

- "¿Pero no te será un poco difícil tratarla como hasta ahora?" – dudó el jefe del Clan Sheng.

- "No lo creo, Daidouji es una chica muy llevadera y estoy seguro que la familiaridad que sembramos con nuestra amistad, se encargará de vencer cualquier dificultad" – admitió sonriente.

- "Pues será mejor que comiences a trabajar en eso" – sugirió Li.

- "Xiao Lang tiene razón, pues para empezar la sigues llamando por su apellido y esa no es una muy buena señal de familiaridad" – repuso el de ojos negros.

- "Es verdad, pero después del...".

- "Engaño..." – completó Shaoran, tomando por cuarta vez de su taza de té.

- "O malentendido..." – agregó Lung con la misma expresión.

- "Como sea..." – sonrió Eriol sin alterarse al notar el tono de sus amigos – "es normal que las cosas este un poco frías entre nosotros" – continuó – "también entiendan que no puedo asimilarlo así de fácil".

- "Entendemos" – replicó Sheng.

- "Sin embargo, todo saldrá bien" – el inglés sonrió optimista – _"en cuanto reciba una explicación"._

*****************************

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokyo, las estrellas y la luna llena alumbraban en la oscuridad del inmenso cielo. La casa de los Kinomoto parecía haber recuperado aquella pequeña pieza de dulzura que le hacía falta, y que unida a las otras que ocupaban la morada, complementaban la estructura en perfecta armonía.

En la enorme y acogedora habitación, aún se podían apreciar los revoltijos de la recién llegada: una maleta sin deshacer, un bolso sobre el tocador y algunas cosas que no habían sido puestas en su lugar debido a que la dueña de aquella recámara, aún no se daba el tiempo para colocar las cosas donde debían.

Sobre la cama, dos jóvenes mantenían una animada charla tratando de aprovechar cada minuto, para contarse mutuamente todas las aventuras que pasaron en los meses que estuvieron separadas.

- "¡¿En serio?!" – se alegró la Maestra de las Cartas – "¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Tomoyo! ganar el evento más importante dentro de la universidad de diseñadoras es un enorme logro... me hubiera gustado estar contigo en esos momentos".

- "Lo estuviste, Sakura. Sabía que todos me estaban apoyando desde aquí... y sentir esos buenos deseos fue como si hubieran estado a mi lado, en carne y hueso".

- "Con este triunfo, ahora todos conocerán tu nombre artístico Jessica" – repuso con tono divertido – "me parece un nombre muy lindo el que te puso Silvia".

- "Jessica Rame, no es más que un seudónimo" – sonrió – "según Silvia, es el nombre perfecto para una famosa diseñadora".

- "Como lo serás tú, hermana... de eso no hay duda".

- "Muchas gracias por el cumplido" – la observó con ternura – "¿sabes?, no esperaba encontrarme con tantas sorpresas a mi regreso".

- "¿Por que lo dices?".

- "Para empezar, no imaginé que Naoko tuviera una relación con nuestro amigo Koji, aunque debo confesar que hacen una linda pareja" – repuso con una sonrisa – "tampoco esperaba enterarme que nuestro Yukito es el novio de la modelo más solicitada en el mundo de las pasarelas" – rió.

- "La situación de Naoko ya se veía venir, y lo de Yukito, no es más que un malentendido" – aclaró Sakura.

- "¿Y que me dices del regreso de Li?" – dudó la chica divertida – "no me iras a negar que esa fue la sorpresa más grande de todas".

- "Que Shaoran viniera a Japón no fue ninguna sorpresa, pues debido a todo el incidente de la profecía no tenía más remedio que venir a unirse con nosotros".

- "¿Es por las energías que se han estado reuniendo en Tokyo? ¿verdad?" – preguntó la joven, que estaba enterada de la situación gracias al relato de Sakura.

- "Sí" – la hechicera suspiró cansada – "según cuenta Shaoran, las presencias que los de su Clan habían estado persiguiendo por meses desaparecieron de Hong Kong desplazándose hasta Japón".

- "No importa las circunstancias que hicieron venir a Li" – dijo la amatista sonriente – "¿no estás feliz de volver a verlo?".

- "¿A que te refieres?, sí estoy muy contenta por verlo después de tantos años" – replicó – "en la primaria fue uno de mis mejores amigos".

- "Sabes muy bien que él no solo fue tu amigo..." – la morena recordó suspicaz – "también fue tu primer amor".

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Tomoyo, recordar aquel amor infantil había empezado a ponerla nerviosa.

- "P-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo" – se defendió – "ahora las cosas han cambiado, Shaoran tiene una novia muy linda y yo...".

- "Sí claro, la novia" – Tomoyo resopló como una niña regañada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos – "la había olvidado... pero eso tiene remedio, estoy segura que tu eres mucho más linda que esa chica".

- "¡Tomoyo! ¿qué estás diciendo?" – se azoró más – "¿por qué insistes en avergonzarme con eso?, lo que pasó entre Shaoran y yo a quedado en el pasado... éramos apenas unos niños".

- "Lo sé..." – Daidouji luchaba por reprimir una risa – "pero ¿no crees que es el destino que todos nos hallamos vuelto a reunir?" – preguntó mientras se acercaba misteriosamente a la de ojos verdes – "seguramente, la historia de amor entre tú y Li aún no a terminado".

- "¡Ya basta, Tomoyo!" – la pobre Sakura, estaba más roja que una manzana – "disfrutas haciendo esto ¿verdad?" – le reclamó, al notar que su hermana trataba de contener un ataque de risa.

- "¿Haciendo qué?" – repuso inocentemente – "no entiendo por que te pones así...".

- "Porque tú te empeñas en avergonzarme".

- "Pues entonces, no le pongas atención a mis comentarios ¿o acaso tienen algo de cierto mis palabras? ¿y es por eso que te afectan?".

- "¿Qué?... no, por supuesto que no" – empezó con negaciones atropelladas – "no me gusta que hagas conjeturas de mí y de Shaoran, cuando aquel amorío infantil ha quedado en el pasado".

- "Está bien, no insistiré" – se rindió – "tan solo contéstame algo..." – pidió la joven, a la vez que su hermana recuperaba su color natural – "¿no te parece que Li se ha convertido en un chico muy apuesto?".

La castaña, trajo al susodicho a su mente analizando en cuestión de milésimas sus rasgos masculinos, que definitivamente daban una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de Daidouji.

- "S-Sí" – admitió, tiñendo de carmesí una vez más sus mejillas – "Shaoran a cambiado mucho" – habló lentamente, mientras miraba distraída su pijama.

La Maestra de las Cartas fijó su mirada sobre la de Tomoyo, sosteniéndola por algunos segundos para después echarse a reír al mismo tiempo que la amatista.

Un pequeño bulto en medio de las dos jóvenes, hizo un leve movimiento para acomodarse mejor sobre la cama. La dos muchachas posaron su atención sobre la niña y una mirada muy parecida a preocupación, se reflejó en los ojos de las dos hermanas.

- "Pobre..." – susurró Daidouji, a la vez que acariciaba el ondulado cabello de la infante – "hoy tuvo un día muy largo".

- "Sí. Es normal que esté exhausta" – Sakura le dio la razón a la chica, mientras observaba con afecto maternal a la pequeña Yui – "aún me cuesta creer lo que me contaste".

- "También fue difícil para mí creer lo que ví con mis propios ojos" – suspiró.

- "Mañana cuando nos reunamos con Eriol, tendrás que contar todo lo que pasó" – repuso Sakura – "pues aún todos se preguntan como pudieron irrumpir en la barrera".

- "Estoy preocupada, Sakura" – la morena confesó – "¿crees que Yui tenga algo que ver con esto, o es tan solo una casualidad que ella posea magia como tú y Touya?".

- "Eriol no cree que todo sea nada más que una casualidad, ya sabes como es... y sinceramente yo tampoco lo pienso así" – súbitamente recordó algo – "aunque hoy en el parque, no parecía demasiado interesado en el suceso de la barrera, sino más bien, no te quitaba la vista de encima ¿pasó algo malo entre ustedes?" – preguntó preocupada.

- "No mucho, realmente".

- "¿Qué sucedió?".

- "Eriol descubrió que su amiga Jessica Rame, no era otra que su conocida de la infancia, Tomoyo Daidouji" – contestó – "es por eso que su actitud se notaba un poco extraña, es seguro que se desconcertó".

Sakura no pareció sorprenderse mucho con la noticia, la hechicera ya se esperaba algo como eso después de que Tomoyo le contara que la reencarnación de Clow no había podido reconocerla en Francia.

- "¿Crees que esté enfadado?".

- "¿Eriol enfadado con alguien?" – rió un poco – "no lo creo, si algo aprendí en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos en Paris, es que Eriol es de aquellas personas a las que difícilmente se les puede molestar" – sonrió – "más bien creo que está desconcertado, es todo".

- "Ojalá, sería una lástima que éste incidente afectara su amistad".

- "No te preocupes, Sakura... todo está bien".

Kinomoto asintió sonriente, para después fijar sus ojos en el pequeño reloj de mesa al lado de la cama.

- "¡Ya es muy tarde!" – replicó cuando vio la hora – "ya es hora de dormir, mañana va ha ser un día muy largo así que tenemos que descansar" – continuó a la vez que tomaba a una dormida Yui en brazos – "me encargaré de dejarla en su habitación".

- "De acuerdo" – la amatista sonrió.

- "Que descanses, Tomoyo" – la de ojos verdes empezó a caminar hacia la puerta – "buenas noches...".

- "Buenas noches, Sakura".

Cuando la Maestra de las Cartas salió de la recámara, Tomoyo dejó escapar un largo suspiro, se acomodó la pijama y se metió bajo las sábanas; estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la lámpara y dejar la habitación a oscuras... suspiró una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse con el pensamiento de que efectivamente, mañana sería un día muy largo.

******************************

- "¡Sakura!" – llamó una vez más la hermosa joven – "¡apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!"

- "¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué tarda?" – preguntó el sonriente muchacho a su lado.

- "Problemas con Kero..." – rió – "ya sabes como se pone cuando tiene que viajar en bolsos".

- "Veo que se han levantado muy temprano" – Fujitaka bajaba por las escaleras, notando al pie de las mismas a su hija y al maestro.

- "Buenos días, papá" – saludó Tomoyo.

- "Buenos días" – sonrió.

- "¡Buenos días, papá!" – una apurada Sakura saludaba, a la vez que bajaba casi corriendo las escaleras –"ya estoy lista, podemos irnos cuando quieran" – se dirigió a la amatista y a Yukito.

- "¿Ya van de salida? ¿no piensan desayunar?" – replicó el arqueólogo.

- "No. Kaho nos invitó a desayunar en su casa, para después salir a dar un paseo".

- "Se nota que quieren aprovechar sus vacaciones" – volvió a decir con una sonrisa – "solo el pobre de Touya no tendrá descanso hasta dentro de unos días... hoy se fue a la oficina demasiado temprano, imagino que tiene muchos asuntos pendientes" – dijo con pesar al imaginar el agotador trabajo que le esperaba a su hijo mayor – "diviértanse mucho y saluden a Kaho de mi parte" – pidió antes de que los jóvenes se marcharan.

- "Lo haremos ¡nos vemos, papá!" – se despidió Sakura del amable hombre.

- "¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?" – protestó una vocecita chillona, desde las profundidades del bolso de Sakura.

- "Tranquilo Kero, cuando lleguemos al auto podrás salir del bolso" – repuso la Maestra de las Cartas, para calmar al guardián.

- "Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes que estar asfixiándote en este pequeño espacio" – volvió a quejarse – "¿por qué no tenemos estas reuniones en casa?".

- "Es muy peligroso y tú lo sabes, la servidumbre podría descubrirte a ti o a Spinel o incluso a Yue y a Ruby Moon... además, papá y mamá pueden llegar en cualquier momento ¿y que explicaciones podríamos darles?".

El guardián del Sol resopló algo más sin contradecir a su dueña, mientras Tomoyo y Yukito suprimían una risita.

- "Espero que al menos me tengan una buena ración de dulces" – agregó el muñeco – "¡no pueden hacerme ir y venir sin ningún premio!".

- "Sabes bien que Kaho no escatima en postres cuando se trata de complacerte" – Yukito sonreía – "pues ella está conciente que es a ti al que se le hace más difícil trasladarse de un lugar a otro".

- "Es por eso que Kaho siempre me ha parecido un mujer muy sensata" – dijo cruzando sus patitas en gesto extremadamente serio – "ella sabe darme la importancia que me merezco" – continuó con tono sublime – "es decir... ¡soy la gran bestia del sello que protege las poderosas Cartas Sakura!... es difícil pasar eso por alto".

Una gran gota surgió en la cabeza de Sakura, mientras el guardián seguía parloteando sobre sus grandiosos poderes y habilidades mágicas. Yukito se limitó a abrir cortésmente la puerta del automóvil para sus jóvenes acompañantes.

Mientras tanto, la nombrada Kaho Mizuki parecía ultimar algunos detalles de la comida que estaba por ofrecer.

- "Te levantaste muy temprano" – rió Eriol ingresando al comedor.

- "Tenía que supervisar el desayuno de mis invitados" – respondió sonriente – "hoy seremos muchos en la mesa, había bastante por hacer".

- "Eres una gran anfitriona, Kaho" – rió el inglés – "veo que te empeñas por llenarnos de atenciones".

- "¿Lo crees así?... yo solamente trato de corresponder a la confianza y la amistad que me brindan, así que tener detalles corteses con ustedes no es ninguna molestia".

El apuesto joven sonrió con amabilidad correspondiendo a los sentimientos amistosos de la mujer.

- "Es una lástima que Touya no pueda acompañarnos hoy a la reunión" – comentó la pelirroja – él estaba muy interesado en escuchar la explicación de Tomoyo con respecto a las barreras mágicas que la pequeña Yui, pudo atravesar con su poder".

El rostro de Eriol pareció contraerse por un momento al escuchar las palabras de la maestra. 

Y por supuesto que para la hechicera, la acción no pasó desapercibida...

- "¿Sucede algo, Eriol?".

- "No, no pasa nada ¿por qué?" – sonrió.

- "Bueno es que me pareció notar en ti un gesto muy extraño cuando mencioné a Tomoyo".

¡Y ahí estaba otra vez!, la misma expresión en el mago...

A Kaho casi le era imposible contener la risa ante tal espectáculo – "Lo sabía..." – replico sonriente – "tienes problemas con ella ¿no es así?".

- "Tal vez "problemas" no sea la palabra adecuada para describir nuestra situación".

- "¿Entonces por que no me lo cuentas?" – pidió con un gesto divertido – "sospechaba que algo andaba mal entre ustedes cuando noté esa sorpresa en tu rostro mientras la contemplabas el otro día en el parque".

- "Pues de esa observación ya tuve bastante..." – recordó las burlas de sus amigos – "Shaoran y Lung me hicieron ver bastante clara mi expresión con una representación perfecta de mi rostro" – suspiró resignado.

- "No esperaba menos del joven Sheng ¿pero de Li?... es difícil imaginárselo".

- "No lo creas tanto, Xiao Lang era el que parecía mas complacido con mi situación" – continuó irónico – "supongo que encontró la oportunidad para vengarse por todas mis bromas y comentarios vergonzosos".

- "Pues siendo así... supongo que no puedes culparlo" – rió la mujer.

- "Claro" – sonrió – "pero no por eso voy a dejar de divertirme un poco cuando se presente la oportunidad".

- "No tienes remedio, Eriol..." – la maestra negó con la cabeza sin desaparecer su sonrisa – "entonces... ¿me contaras que es lo que pasa entre tú y Tomoyo?".

El inglés sonrió una vez más antes de asentir y comenzar a hablar sobre su historia con la hermana de la Maestra de las Cartas. Kaho escuchaba muy atenta el relato de su amigo, aunque en muchos puntos del mismo parecía incrédula y por demás divertida.

- "Entonces te tomó el pelo.." – declaró con una risita, a la vez que notaba esa misma expresión de incomodidad en el apuesto rostro de su interlocutor.

- "No lo llames de esa forma..." – pidió el hechicero con la misma expresión, mientras Kaho no lo podía creer... ver a Eriol Hiragizawa efectivamente incómodo por algo... ¡¡era realmente insólito!! – "digamos que no es más que un malentendido".

- "Que espero que aclaren muy pronto".

- "Lo haremos, no te preocupes".

- "¡¡Buenos días!!".

La jovial voz de Nakuru Akizuki se ponía de manifiesto en el comedor...

- "Buen día, Nakuru" – saludó la pelirroja. 

- "Se te ve más contenta que de costumbre" – notó su creador.

- "¿Y como no estarlo?... hoy desayunaré al lado de mi queridísimo Touya ¡no podría ser más feliz!".

Eriol sonrió divertido ante el entusiasmo de la chica, que sería apagado en pocos instantes.

- "Bueno, creo que eso no podrá ser..." – Kaho contradijo con una semi-sonrisa nerviosa.

- "¡¿Por qué?!" – se espantó de inmediato – "¿acaso cambiaron de día la reunión?".

- "No es eso, lo que sucede es que Touya no podrá estar presente con nosotros el día de hoy.." – añadió ante la mirada horrorizada de la guardiana – ".. tenía trabajo" – dijo simplemente.

- "¡¿Trabajo?! ¡¿por qué?!... ¡no es justo!" – se lamentó – "y yo que pensaba pedirle un favor muy especial".

Nakuru pudo haber seguido con sus protestas de no ser porque en ese instante se anunciaba la llega de Sakura y los demás.

- "Parece que llegaron mis invitados" – se animó la maestra mientras se excusaba y salía del comedor para recibir a sus amigos.

- "Oye Eriol, ¿es verdad que la hermana de Touya te engaño?" – dudó de lo más tranquila, Nakuru.

Además de esa peculiar expresión que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que oía mencionar el tema, la reencarnación de Clow también pareció sorprendido por la pregunta de su guardiana.

- "¿Dónde escuchaste eso?" – quiso saber, sin perder la compostura.

- "Escuché que Lung comentaba algo al respecto con Li... y bueno, cuando me decidí a preguntar lo único que me quedó claro entre las carcajadas de Sheng, es que esa chica Daidouji parecía haberte engañado".

El joven suspiró una vez más al parecer cansado de todo este lío... ¿cuándo había pasado de ser el burlador a ser el burlado?.

La modelo observó confundida la expresión resignada de su creador, mientras en ese momento ingresaba el grupo de Sakura seguida por la dueña de la casa.

- "Hola Nakuru" – Yukito fue el primero en saludar – "Hiragizawa, un placer volver a verte".

Akizuki le sonrió ampliamente al maestro, a la vez que Eriol también respondía al saludo del mismo.

- "Buenos días, Eriol" – otra sonriente Sakura, presentaba sus saludos al inglés – "¿cómo estás?".

- "Muy contento por verte de nuevo, mi querida Sakura" – sonrió afable – "y a toda tú encantadora familia, por supuesto" – agregó, lanzándole una mirada a Yukito y a Tomoyo.

Para ese momento la amatista se limitó a hacer una amable seña como saludo para las personas que ocupaban la residencia de Kaho, la chica se había prometido a si misma actuar con naturalidad en la presencia del inglés... pero ese trabajo estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, sentía esa insistente y penetrante mirada sobre ella que de alguna manera empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

- "Tal parece que ya llegaron los invitados que faltaban" – repuso Mizuki al escuchar el timbre sonar de nuevo – "con su permiso" – se retiró.

- "¡Al fin libre!" – celebró el guardián del sol, una vez estuvo fuera del bolso de su dueña – "¿dónde está Spinel?... ¿pensé que comeríamos dulces juntos?" – observó en todas direcciones, esperando ver al gato volador.

Eriol no pudo contener una risa ante el comentario de Kero – "Así que por eso no quiso acompañarnos a desayunar..." – dijo más para él mismo que para los presentes – "Spinel se siente un poco indispuesto así que no nos acompañará a desayunar, pero si estará presente al momento de tratar los asuntos que nos interesan" – dijo con una sonrisa.

- "¿Indispuesto?... ¿se siente mal después de realizar aquel hechizo?" – dudó Sakura visiblemente preocupada.

- "No, no te preocupes" – la tranquilizo la modelo – "Spi, está bien... tan solo es que no tiene muchos deseos de desayunar con dulces y Kerberos" – rió divertida.

Al instante en que el muñeco empezaba a quejarse del por que Spinel no quería disfrutar de su maravillosa compañía, el jefe del Clan Li hacía su entrada seguido de cerca por uno de sus mejores amigos y su prima. Los saludos no se hicieron esperar, y después de cruzar algunas palabras amistosas, el grupo de magos tomó su lugar en la mesa para disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno.

*******************************

- "Nunca pensé que aquella salida al centro comercial podría ponerte de tan buen humor" – habló el apuesto joven después de probar el último bocado de su comida.

- "Lo que sucede mi querido Yang, es que conocí a una persona muy especial".

- "¿A sí?... ¿alguna despampanante mujer?".

- "No te equivocas" – sonrió divertido – "me encontré con una mujer muy interesante y sobre todo hermosa".

- "No me sorprende para nada esa actitud" – dijo relajado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – "a ver si con ésta chica, rompes tu record de relaciones amorosas por más de una semana".

- "Quien sabe, hermanito... a lo mejor ella pueda capturar mi atención más tiempo que las demás".

- "¡No puede ser!" – repuso incrédulo – "¿estás considerando siquiera la posibilidad de mantener una larga relación?... muy bien... ¿quién es usted y qué a hecho con mi hermano mayor?" – bufó aparentando seriedad.

- "No me molestes" – pidió con una encantadora sonrisa, al tiempo que le propinaba un leve golpe en la cabeza.

- "¿Y como quieres que no lo haga?, si me estás diciendo que esta mujer es realmente... _especial_" – continuó mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja – "además, ¿desde cuando usas ese adjetivo para las mujeres?... pensé que para ti eran simples juguetes de diversión" – movió su mano con indiferencia como tratando de imitar una acción que su hermano seguramente hacía, cuando se refería a alguna mujer.

- "Pues ya ves... las cosas pueden cambiar".

- "¿De la noche a la mañana?" – volvió a cuestionar, con otra sonrisa.

- "De la noche a la mañana" – repitió – "cambiando de tema ¿cómo estuvo la bienvenida de Clow?".

- "¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a preguntar" – dijo un poco resentido – "el ataque resultó un poco complicado, nuestro subordinado no salió muy bien librado de la situación y era de esperarse puesto que Clow y sus amigos lo rebasaban enormemente en poder..." – replicó tranquilo, como si el hecho de que uno de sus cómplices estuviera herido no fuera importante – "pero como todo ese escándalo era simplemente para hacerle pasar un mal rato, nada de lo que pasó importa... de igual manera conseguimos lo que queríamos: fastidiar un poco a Clow y a su banda" – terminó burlón.

- "¿Todavía no encuentran el escrito?".

- "No, todavía no. La identidad del _Quinto_ sigue siendo un misterio".

- "Es lo mejor por ahora" – su expresión divertida había cambiado casi instantáneamente por una totalmente seria – "¿es verdad que el grupo de la Maestra de las Cartas es bastante... interesante?".

- "De lo más interesante" – aseguró Yang – "precisamente estamos trabajando en la recolección de información sobre estas personalidades" – repuso, mientras le hacía una seña a un súbdito cercano para que le trajera un folleto que guardaba en su oficina – "aunque un detalle curioso es que los aliados de la chica son de alguna manera familiares y amigos muy cercanos".

- "¿A sí?".

- "Sí. Empecemos con el hermano, Touya Kinomoto.. contando con 24 años es un doctor y un empresario muy exitoso, sin contar su habilidad extraordinaria con la magia aunque su poder es diferente al que posee la Maestra de las Cartas pues él puede utilizar la magia espiritual".

- "¿Espiritual?... eso puede ser un problema" – frunció levemente el ceño – "entonces, me estas diciendo que es una especie de médium y que su nivel es asombrosamente bueno" – pareció pensativo, como analizando cada una de sus palabras.

- "Exactamente..." – respondió, notando el semblante su hermano.

- "Entiendo..." – dejó de lado su expresión – "¿qué más?".

- "También tenemos a un tal Yukito Tsukishiro, vive con los Kinomoto desde hace cinco años, es un prestigioso maestro de una de las mejores escuelas del Japón y al parecer es la falsa identidad del guardián y juez... Yue".

La sorpresa se reflejó instantáneamente en el rostro del hombre de ojos azules – "¡Increíble!... nunca pensé que uno de los guardianes pudiera tener una vida tan exitosa" – estaba divertido.

- "La lista sigue con una maestra cuyo nombre no recuerdo en estos momentos, de 24 años, es colega de Tsukishiro y posee un poder similar al de Touya Kinomoto, además de otras habilidades muy peculiares".

- "Otra con poder espiritual..." – balbuceó casi en un susurro – "¿alguien más?".

- "La hermana de la Maestra de las Cartas, una tal Tomoyo... no posee poderes mágicos por lo que lo único que parece tener relevancia para nosotros, es el hecho de que conozca todo acerca de la vida de sus hermanos, así que podría ser una buena fuente de información cuando lleguemos a necesitar de ella".

- "Bien pensado hermanito" – rió el hombre – "se ve que has estado haciendo tu tarea".

- "Me parece necesario el conocer todo lo que podamos acerca de nuestro enemigo".

- "¿Alguien más que se una al grupo de la Maestra".

- "Clow y los jefes de los clanes Sheng y Li" – contestó – "pero de ellos no tengo nada que comentarte pues tu los conoces tan bien como yo".

- "Por supuesto". 

En ese instante llegaba el subordinado al que Yang le había mandado traer un folio con aparentemente información de los mencionados "enemigos".

- "Aquí precisamente está la información que acabo de brindarte.." – le extendió los documentos – ".. con algunas fotografías recientes de los aliados de la Card Captor".

- "Excelente..." – celebró, aunque en el instante en que pensaba echarles una hojeada otro empleado de confianza de los dos muchachos llegaba al comedor, al tiempo que se inclinaba levemente para mostrar sus respetos.

- "Disculpe la interrupción, señor" – habló cortésmente el hombre – "le he traído lo que me ha pedido y como me dejó claro que le urgía tener este dato, me tomé el atrevimiento de interrumpir el desayuno que disfrutaba con su hermano".

- "No te preocupes..." – lo tranquilizó – "gracias, ya puedes retirarte" – tomó el pequeño papel que le extendía.

- "¿Qué es eso?" – dudó su hermano cuando el mensajero se hubiera marchado.

- "Es una dirección que estaba muy deseoso por poseer" – respondió sonriente observando como si fuera oro, el contenido de aquel pedazo de papel – "si me disculpas tengo que salir..." – se levanto de la mesa, dejando olvidado los expedientes – "le echaré luego una mirada a la información" – replicó mientras iba saliendo del comedor y dejaba a su hermano un poco confundido.

- "Esta bien, pero no te metas en problemas Lao" – le advirtió antes de pasar el umbral.

- "¡Oye!... el hermano mayor aquí, soy yo" – le reprochó sonriente antes de desaparecer por completo.

******************************

Touya Kinomoto ingresaba cansado a su acogedor hogar después de una ajetreada mañana de trabajo, daba gracias al cielo al poder descansar siquiera unos minutos antes de regresar a la oficina y más tarde pasar por el hospital.

Precisamente se encontraba aspirando el aroma a paz que desprendía el lugar, cuando su padre aparecía frente a sus ojos con una gran sonrisa.

- "Hola hijo" – saludó – "¿cómo te fue en la oficina?".

- "Te imaginaras lo que es lidiar con esos hombres que mamá tiene por socios" – repuso fastidiado, a la vez que una mucama tomaba el portafolio y el abrigo del mayor de los Kinomoto.

- "Por supuesto" – sonrió comprensivo – "son unas personas muy difíciles de tratar".

- "_"Difíciles", _se queda corto" – masculló – "pero dime papá, ¿qué no ibas de compras navideñas?... pensé que no te encontraría en casa, siempre sueles estar todo el día fuera cuando llega esta época de año".

- "Es verdad, pero Sonomi quiso venir a dejar un par de cosas antes de volver a las andadas" – la sonrisa no lo abandonó al recordar como iba su esposa de arriba para abajo cuando las fiestas navideñas estaban en puerta – "ahora más que nunca quiere que todo quede perfecto, ya sabes lo animada que está porque daremos una pequeña fiesta en casa..".

Touya asentía con una media sonrisa, las navidades siempre solían ser una de las épocas más activas y que más entusiasmaban a su familia. A diferencia de otros años en el que sus padres recibían miles de invitaciones sobre fiestas que ofrecían sus socios y conocidos de su medio, esta vez habían rechazado amablemente cualquier reunión que los alejara de casa por algunas horas, pues aunque solían asistir por respeto y compromisos con sus amigos... la familia Kinomoto siempre regresaba a su hogar para terminar esas celebraciones de paz y amor con sus seres más queridos.

Pero este año se decidió celebrar en casa esa maravillosa fecha que solo llega una vez al año: la navidad... y para ello, Sonomi había preparado una encantadora fiesta en la que serían invitados los amigos más cercanos de sus hijos como también algunos conocidos de su esposo y compañeros de trabajo.

- "Aunque no sé porque se empeña en comprar tantas cosas.." – musitó el doctor con una pequeña gota al notar la montaña de paquetes que se encontraban a los pies de las escaleras – "según me comentabas el otro día, mamá no ha invitado a mucha gente por lo que seremos pocos en la casa".

- "Lo sé, pero ya sabes como es ella de detallista" – rió – "ya ves de donde saca Tomoyo todo ese entusiasmo por diseñar".

- "Ya lo creo" – asintió.

- "Hijo, hablando de tu madre hay algo que tengo que decirte" – de pronto la amable sonrisa que siempre ocupaba el rostro de Fujitaka, empezó a volverse un poco nerviosa.

- "¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó extrañado, notando el cambio expresivo de su padre.

- "Nada malo, la verdad es que cuando la veas seguramente ella...".

- "**¡¡TOUYA!!**".****

La mención del nombre interrumpió las palabras de Fujitaka y arrancó un sobresalto en padre e hijo.

- "¡Hola hijo!... ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo estuvo la reunión con los socios?" – una sonriente y demasiado animada Sonomi, bajaba por escaleras.

- "B-Bien" – respondió un poco inseguro, después de darle el acostumbrado beso de saludo.

- "¡Me alegró!... escucha, ya me enteré y déjame decirte que no pudiste escoger mejor..." – la señora Kinomoto empezó a decir sin dejar de sonreír – "¡estoy muy contenta!... siempre supe que tú y ella tenían una conexión muy especial ¡hacen una linda pareja!".

El doctor parpadeaba aturdido repetidas veces ¿de que demonios estaba hablando?.

- "Me parece una chica realmente encantadora..." – continuó – "no se compara en nada a todas esas mujeres que suelen estar detrás de ti y que solo buscan tu dinero" – frunció levemente el ceño – "pero me hace muy feliz el ver que finalmente te has decidido".

- "¿De que hablas mamá?" – Touya pudo articular al fin.

- "¿Cómo de que?... de tu noviazgo con Kaho claro está" – repuso con una sonrisa.

¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?!!!... ¿Kaho?... ¿noviazgo?... el galeno empezaba a pensar que su madre se había vuelto loca ¿de donde diablos había sacado que él era novio de la maestra?. A pesar de lo asombrado que se encontraba, el moreno no pudo articular palabra.

Fujitaka parecía nervioso al lado de su hijo y un dejo de preocupación se asomó a su cara al contemplar la contrariedad en el apuesto rostro de Touya.

- "Sonomi está comentando lo que ha salido hoy en el periódico, hijo" – trató de aclarar el arqueólogo para tranquilizar de alguna manera al muchacho.

- "¿Periódico?" – apenas pudo repetir antes que su progenitor pusiera en sus manos el susodicho objeto – "¡¿Pero que...?! – exclamó, al notar el artículo en el que hablaban de Yukito y Nakuru y por supuesto del apuesto Touya Kinomoto que al fin había revelado que mantenía una relación amorosa con Kaho Mizuki – "no puede ser..." – la foto que encabezaba la noticia mostraba claramente a los dos supuestos enamorados tomados de la mano.

- "Me extrañé mucho cuando leí la noticia pues tú no me habías mencionado nada al respecto..." – la empresaria seguía parloteando ante la estupefacción de su hijo – ".. pero seguro solo estabas buscando el momento apropiado para decírmelo" – la mujer sonreía soñadora ante la perspectiva de que el muchacho deseaba darle una sorpresa.

Touya por otro lado, se encontraba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo mentalmente a aquellos fotógrafos que los habían sorprendido en el centro comercial, como para escuchar algún ruido a su alrededor.

- "No me queda más que felicitarte y desearte lo mejor del mundo" – Sonomi sonrió, para luego dirigirse a su marido – "Fujitaka, voy a hacer una llamada antes de irnos, espérame ¿si?... nos vemos más tarde hijo".

El arqueólogo asintió con una gran sonrisa, a la vez que la mujer desaparecía de su presencia mientras musitaba sonriente algo que tenía que ver con que Kaho sería una excelente nuera.

- "Touya..." – llamó el hombre de anteojos – "perdona a tu madre por sacar conclusiones demasiado pronto" – pidió, logrando captar la atención de su hijo.

- "No. Ella no tiene la culpa sino ¡esos malditos periodistas!!... ¡pero me las van a pagar voy a mandar a cerrar ese editorial!" – mascullaba más que enfadado – "meterse en mi vida privada ¡¿qué se han creído?!".

- "Tranquilízate Touya, ya sabes como son los reporteros" – puntualizó – "no hace falta decirte que cuando Sonomi leyó la noticia se puso más que contenta, yo traté de explicarle que los periódicos exageraban y que no se hiciera ilusiones... pero ella no quiso escuchar razones" – explicó el comportamiento de la empresaria y después de unos segundos de silencio, agregó – "aunque me gustaría saber... ¿es verdad?".

- "¿Como?..." – el doctor observaba como los ojos de su padre se clavaban cariñosamente en los suyos con comprensión – "bueno yo...".

- "No te sientas presionado hijo" – le dijo antes que nada – "no estas obligado a decírmelo si no te sientes preparado".

Un silencio vacilante se suscitó en la habitación, el galeno parecía con claras intenciones de responder a la duda de su padre, pero una pequeña risa que se escapaba de los labios de Fujitaka, interrumpió su acción.

- "Entiendo..." – dijo sin dejar de reír – "creo que mejor iré a ver que tu madre no se alargue con esa llamada y te dejaré descansar" – le ofreció, empezando su marcha al segundo piso – "pero Touya..." – detuvo sus pasos a mitad de su recorrido – "Kaho es una buena muchacha así que creo que no te equivocarías al escogerla" – sonrió.

- "Lo sé..." – replicó con media sonrisa y dejando escapar un suspiro.

En pocos segundos Touya ya se encontraba tendido sobre el sillón de la sala principal de la casa, recordó entonces que para esa hora sus hermanas ya habrían terminado con la dichosa reunión que fue convocada por el sujeto inglés.

Se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un leve sonido lo hizo levantar la vista y encontrarse con la pequeña Yui en la entrada del salón escondiendo su figura como temerosa de molestar a su hermano mayor.

- "¿Yui?" – llamó a la niña – "¿pasa algo?".

- "No".

- "Pues entonces ¿qué haces ahí escondida?" – su ceño fruncido se había quedado atrás para dar paso a una sonrisa.

- "No quería molestarte..." – respondió escondiéndose aún más tras la pared.

- "No me molestas... ven aquí" – la invitó con un gesto cariñoso.

El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta los brazos de su hermano.

- "¿De donde vienes? ¿por qué no vienen mis hermanitas contigo?" – dudó Yui.

- "Porque salimos a diferentes lugares...".

- "Yo fui de compras con mamá y papá" – comentó sonriente.

- "Suena divertido...".

- "¡¡Y todavía nos queda todo el día!!" – alborotó – "mami está hablando por teléfono pero papá dijo que cuando mami termine, seguiremos comprando".

- "¿Y vas a traerme algún obsequio?" – preguntó el galeno divertido.

- "¡Muchos hermanito!!" – se colgó de su cuello – "también voy a comprarle algo a Yuki, a la novia de Yuki, a Kaho..." – empezó a contar con sus deditos – "a Naoko, a Rika, a Chiharu y a su novio mentiroso".

- "Esas son muchas personas" – repuso Kinomoto ante la larga lista de la infante.

- "¡Y aún me faltan muchos!" – aseguró animada – "también tengo que darle algo a Sakurita, al que era su novio.." – Touya frunció el ceño al reconocer en Shaoran al dueño de aquella oración – ".. a Tomoyo, al que puede ser su novio, a...".

- "¡¿Cómo?!" – la revelación pegó duro en el cerebro del doctor y no quiso más que aclararlo de inmediato.

- "¿Qué te pasa, hermanito?" – la niña dejó de hacer su listado mental, para posar sus ojitos curiosos en el moreno.

- "¿Qué quisiste decir con el que podría ser novio de Tomoyo?... ¿de donde sacas eso?".

- "Es lo que dijo la chica bonita que habla gracioso" – contestó recordando a la pelirroja amiga de Tomoyo que hablaba en japonés con un gracioso acento francés.

- "¿Qué dijo?" – quiso saber al recordar a aquella francesa que había llegado a Japón junto con su hermana.

- "Dijo que Tomoyito y ese chico hacían la pareja perfecta" – Yui había apoyado su barbilla sobre su dedo índice en gesto pensativo – "y yo pienso lo mismo" – sonrió – "¡ese muchacho me cayó muy bien!".

- "¿Tú lo conoces?" – si bien el enfado no había alcanzado proporciones exorbitantes, la molestia empezaba a manifestarse con más fuerza.

- "Sí. Lo ví en la tienda en donde mi hermanita ¡me compró muchos vestidos!".

- "Es decir ¿lo conociste ayer en el centro comercial?" – preguntó suspicaz, frunciendo un poco más el ceño.

La niña asintió repetidas veces mientras agregaba – "Tiene un nombre muy gracioso, pero muy bonito..." – continuó – "Eriol, ese es su nombre" – terminó con una risita.

- "¿Eriol?" – Touya parpadeó un par de veces.

¡Pero claro!... Eriol es el nombre de aquel odioso sujeto que es la reencarnación de Clow. 

Una pequeña vena empezaba a parpadear en la sien de Touya al recordar a aquel sujeto con cara de estúpido, contemplando a Tomoyo en el parque. Se molestó aun más al traer el recuerdo de como el inglés amablemente los había guiado hasta el paradero de sus tres hermanas después de esa pequeña batalla en el parque.

- "¿Estas enojado, hermanito?" – Yui dudó basada en la experiencia de ver a su hermano con una cara muy fea cuando el tema tenía que ver con posibles novios de sus hermanas.

- "No, por supuesto que no" – respondió casi arrastrando las palabras.

Ciertamente Touya no mentía pues no estaba molesto sino más bien furioso, el solo pensar que esa pequeña rata estaba detrás de su hermana, le daba náuseas. Recordaba entonces como Nakuru les había comentado que el tal Eriol llegaba de Francia el mismo día que Tomoyo y que en compañía del jefe del Clan Li iría a recogerlo... 

¡Pero claro! amigo del maldito mocoso tenía que ser, Dios los crea y ellos se juntan. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor lo más seguro es que Tomoyo se hubiera encontrado con ese sujeto en Paris pues ¿de que otra manera la tal Silvia tendría conocimiento de su existencia?, tuvieron que haberse conocido en aquel país o dicho de otra manera... reencontrado, tomando en cuenta que los dos se conocen desde la primaria.

El doctor estaba con la firme convicción de sacar toda la información posible a su pequeña hermana, pero la intervención de su madre lo hizo desistir de sus planes.

- "Yui, ya es hora de irnos" – la mujer había asomado la cabeza a la sala llamando a su hija.

- "¡Ya me voy hermanito!" – saltó de sus piernas y se fue corriendo hasta donde Sonomi la esperaba – "¡nos vemos!".

La empresaria le hizo una risueña seña de despedida a su hijo mayor, antes de marcharse.

Sin embargo de la cabeza de Touya aún no dejaban de salir las pequeñas nubes de humo que se manifestaron desde el momento en que descubrió a su nuevo "enemigo". Precisamente se encontraba en la construcción de un plan maléfico que consiguiera matar a los dos intrusos de un solo golpe, cuando una alegre manifestación de recibimiento se escuchó desde la entrada.

- "¡¡Hola, querida!!" – se había escuchado la voz de Sonomi, para agregar después de algunos segundos en donde se apreció el silencio – "¡toma!... estaremos encantados de que asistas, nosotros vamos de salida pero mi hijo está en la sala, imagino que es a él a quien quieres ver" – el tono que usaba la mujer era cortés y por demás amigable.

Después de eso lo único que se escuchó fue la puerta principal cerrándose y unos pasos acercándose hasta la sala principal de la mansión Kinomoto.

- "Hola..." – la hermosa faz de Kaho Mizuki saludó al doctor todavía tendido en el sillón.

- "Hola..." – suspiró cansado mientras la maestra se incorporaba a su lado.

- "¿Sucede algo?" – dudó.

- "No" – respondió – "¿por qué?".

- "Porque tú madre me recibió muy eufóricamente en la puerta" – sonrió – "además me entregó esto..." – le mostró una invitación – "sabía que me invitaría a la fiesta de navidad que me comentaste, pero no pensé que estaría tan feliz al dármela ella misma" – dijo divertida.

- "Es que ya eres oficialmente parte de la familia" – dijo simplemente.

- "¿Cómo?" – pareció confundida.

- "Te lo explico luego" – se pasó la mano por el cabello – "dime, ¿cómo estuvo la reunión?".

- "Muy bien, aclaramos varios puntos importantes y nos dividimos pequeñas tareas".

- "¿Y mis hermanas?... ¿por qué no vinieron contigo?".

- "Salieron".

- "¿Salieron? ¿a dónde?".

- "¡Por favor Touya!... no quieras controlarlas, ellas ya son lo suficientemente grandes para saber lo que hacen" – replicó suavemente.

- "No te confíes tanto, apenas tienen 17 años... todavía son unas niñas".

Kaho soltó una risita ante lo obcecado que se ponía el galeno cuando tocaban el tema.

- "Está bien lo que tu digas, no quiero discutir".

Los dos se sumieron en un relajante silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que Touya preguntó...

- "¿Kaho, recuerdas cuando íbamos a la secundaria y tuviste que irte a estudiar al extranjero?".

- "Claro" – repuso un poco extrañada por la pregunta.

- "Ese día en el que te despediste de mi, me dijiste que cuando estuvieras de regreso tú estarías enamorada de otra persona y yo también".

- "Sí, yo dije eso" – asintió – "recuerda que una de mis habilidades es predecir algunos sucesos que pueden darse a corto o largo plazo... y buena parte de mi predicción se cumplió ¿no?".

- "¿A qué te refieres?".

- "Si mi memoria no me falla, también recuerdo haberte dicho que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, los dos seríamos muy buenos amigos, y sin duda eso se cumplió" – sonrió – "aunque la otra parte no haya sido legítimamente parte de mi predicción...".

- "¿Estas diciendo que...?" – el doctor se atrevió a preguntar al descubrir la verdad en los ojos de su interlocutora.

- "Sí..." –sonrió – "mentí...".

- "¿Por qué?" – fue lo único que quiso saber.

- "Porque sabía que confiabas en mí, tú conocías de mis poderes y pensé que si escuchabas aquellas palabras de mi boca, no dudarías en que podrían hacerse realidad algún día" – añadió tras una pausa – "pensé que al menos así, nuestra separación sería menos difícil... dejarte fue una de las cosas más duras que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida, pero tenía un destino que cumplir y pensé que aquello te daría una resignación y consuelo que yo no podía darte".

- "Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.." – dijo Touya con tranquilidad.

- "Espero que no estés enojado conmigo por esa pequeña mentira" – replicó la maestra con voz serena.

- "Supongo que ahora nada se puede hacer... lo hecho, hecho está" – se encogió de hombros – "tan solo te pido que no vuelvas a mentirme, déjame a mí decidir como puedo lidiar con la situación ¿de acuerdo?" – terminó con una semi-sonrisa

- "De acuerdo.." – correspondió al gesto con otra amigable sonrisa – bueno, pues creo que ya es hora de irme, solo vine de paso y aún tengo que pasar a comprar algunos víveres... no quiero que hagan falta ahora que tengo huéspedes".

- "¿No me digas que Nakuru come en exceso?" – bromeó el doctor poniéndose de pie para acompañar hasta la salida a su amiga.

- "Oh no, Nakuru no come demasiado, pero ahora que Eriol también va a quedarse en mi casa lo mejor es tener comida preparada por si las dudas".

- "¡¡¿Quién va a vivir en tu casa?!!".

******************************

Nakuru admiraba fascinada al increíble ejemplar que tenía frente a sus ojos, mientras el vendedor parecía dar una completa y detallada información acerca del artículo en venta.

- "Es hermoso.." – susurraba al viento, a la vez que pasaba sus finos dedos sobre la estructura.

- "¿Qué me dice señorita Akizuki?... ¿se lo lleva?" – preguntó el vendedor con una gran sonrisa.

- "¡Por supuesto que me lo llevo!... ¡me encanta!" – respondió contenta.

- "Con su permiso entonces, iré a arreglarle todo el papeleo".

La modelo asintió mientras veía al hombre marcharse, posó entonces sus ojos en su acompañante esperando una opinión.

- "Está muy bonito" – dijo simplemente con una sonrisa.

- "¡Es perfecto!" – corrigió la mujer con la misma sonrisa – "agradezco mucho tu compañía Yukito, no quería ir a comprar mi nuevo transporte yo sola".

- "No te preocupes, fue un placer" – sonrió – "pero imagino que hubieras preferido a Touya como acompañante para esta salida ¿no?" – rió.

- "Sería una mentira si te dijera que no, es una lástima que las cosas no hayan salido como quería pero no importa" – continuó – "tu compañía me resulta muy agradable así que no me arrepiento de haberte pedido que me acompañaras a comprar mi nuevo auto".

- "Ya había notado que te hacía falta el transporte".

- "Sí. Ahora que sé que vamos a quedarnos una buena temporada en Japón, no podía andar por la ciudad sin vehículo".

- "Por lo que se ve, también Li pensó lo mismo que tú" – repuso señalando al apuesto joven un poco alejado de ellos – "aunque el tiene más problemas que tú para escoger" – sonrió, a la vez que agitaba la mano saludando a alguien que se encontraba al lado de Shaoran.

Sakura observaba la seria cara que sostenía el joven jefe del Clan Li, se notaba como el chico analizaba cada parte de aquel espectacular vehículo asegurándose de que no tuviera ninguna falla. Levantó su vista para encontrarse con Nakuru y Yukito observándolos desde su lugar, la Card Captor levantó su mano haciéndole un saludo amistoso al chico de anteojos, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

- "Ya está decidido" – la chica de ojos verdes escuchó una voz a su lado – "me llevaré éste".

- "Excelente elección, señor" – la voz del vendedor lo felicitó.

- "¿Qué te parece Sakura?" – le preguntó el chino, cuando el hombre encargado de atenderlos se hubiera marchado.

- "Muy bonito, Shaoran" – sonrió – "has hecho una buena inversión".

- "Eso espero..." – asintió – "aunque no pareces muy interesada en los automóviles, desde hace un rato te noto ausente. ¿te preocupa algo?".

La castaña lo observó un poco sorprendida ante la buena observación del muchacho – "La verdad es que sí" – confesó luego de un momento de vacilación.

- "Es por que dejaste a Daidouji sola con Eriol ¿verdad?" – Sakura lanzó de nuevo la misma mirada asombrada, a la vez que asentía levemente – "no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien estoy seguro que resolverán sus problemas".

- "¿Lo crees?".

- "Por supuesto, independientemente de lo que haya pasado los dos parecen apreciarse mutuamente... así que no hay problema que una conversación civilizada y algunas risas no puedan arreglar".

- "Ojalá y todo resulte bien, me decidí a acompañarlos precisamente para darle la oportunidad a Tomoyo de hablar a solas con Eriol" – la esperanza brilló en los enormes ojos de la chica – "confío en que todo saldrá bien".

_- "Hermosos ojos verdes" – _pensó Li al contemplar la expresión de la joven.

¡Crack!

- "¿Qué fue eso?" – saltó Sakura al escuchar el ruido.

- "¿Qué fue qué?" – Shaoran parecía confundido.

¡Crack!... ¡Crack!

- "¡Ahí está ese ruido otra vez!" – del susto, la pobre Maestra de las Cartas se había prácticamente colgado del brazo de Li, mientras señalaba la última adquisición del chico Chino – "viene de tú auto".

- "No hay nada ahí, Sakura" – el joven trataba de calmarla a la vez que trataba de controlar el sonrojo que le provocaba la cercanía de la muchacha.

¡Crack!

- "No me iras a decir que no lo escuchaste esta vez..." – Kinomoto se horrorizó con la idea de que podría ser un fantasma, pues fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- "Sí. Lo escuché" – repuso, frunciendo el ceño y posando sus ojos ámbar en el automóvil.

Los dos hechiceros se acercaron a paso lento al susodicho vehículo que desprendía sonidos tan extraños. Sakura se aferraba cada vez más al cuerpo de Shaoran al mismo tiempo que éste trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en la procedencia de aquel ruido, se acercaron un poco más para encontrar la anomalía... hasta que lo vieron.

- "¡No puede ser!" – exclamó Nakuru en completa desesperación, mientras su mano se revolvía en su bolso – "¡no están, Yukito" – le dijo al chico con los ojos cristalinos apunto de soltar en llanto – "no traigo mis tarjetas de crédito, ni mi chequera, ni siquiera traigo dinero en efectivo... seguramente se quedaron en mi otro bolso, ¡pero que distraída!" – se culpó una vez más por su torpeza – "ahora... ¿qué voy a hacer?".

- "Tranquilízate Nakuru, hay muchas soluciones para resolver este problema" – replicó optimista el maestro con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

- "No puedo llamar a Eriol y pedirle que traiga mis cosas" – negó con energía – "él en estos momentos está resolviendo sus propios problemas con la chica Daidouji, no puedo interrumpirlos".

- "¿Sucede algo, señorita?" – el vendedor observó con desconfianza la escena... ¿acaso la modelo no podía pagar el automóvil?.

- "No pasa nada, todo está bien" – Yukito mostró su mejor sonrisa – "tome..." – le entregó un objeto que desprendía un brillo plateado.

- "Ah la Platinum" – admiró el sujeto cuando tomó la tarjeta – "excelente, esperen un momento mientras arreglo su pago".

- "Lo ves, todo tiene una solución" – Tsukishiro se dirigió a la guardiana.

- "Me lo has comprado.." – repetía el hecho como para asegurarse de que fuera verdad.

- "Considéralo como un préstamo" – sonrió – "cuando recuperes tus recursos económicos, me regresas el dinero".

- "Muchas gracias.." – repuso, desapareciendo el dejo de incredulidad que todavía tenía en el rostro – "¡¡eres muy bueno!!" – la mujer no dudó en realizar la acción a la que tenía acostumbrado a todo el mundo, por lo que se abalanzó sobre el muchacho colgándose de su cuello como clara señal de felicidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que un flash les diera de lleno en la cara. Los dos jóvenes giraron sus cabezas en dirección de aquella luz cegadora, y se encontraron con un fotógrafo que los captó en aquella posición tan comprometedora.

Casi a la velocidad de la luz, el paparatzzi tomó tres fotos de la pareja y desapareció en una nube de polvo provocada por su rápida huida.

- "¿Cómo diablos le hacen para salir de todos lados?" – dudó Nakuru, a la vez que una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

- "No lo sé, pero que buena condición física tienen ¿viste como desapareció en cuestión de segundos?" – otra gota resbalaba por la cabeza de Yukito.

- "Disculpen la interrupción" – llamó el vendedor – "aquí traigo los documentos que le corresponden a cada uno" – traía dos carpetas bajo sus hombros – "usted señor Tsukishiro, necesito que firme algunos recibos de pago, y a usted señorita Akizuki, le entrego los documentos de propiedad e identificación del que ahora es su nuevo auto" – completó con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Shaoran se acercaban hasta los guardianes con una expresión resignada.

- "¿Por qué traen esas caras?" – quiso saber Nakuru cuando los tuvo de frente.

- "Escuchamos ruidos extraños desde el vehículo que Shaoran acababa de comprar" – empezó la joven.

- "Y cuando nos acercamos a ver, resultó ser un fotógrafo oculto que no perdió oportunidad de tomarnos una fotografía para luego dirigirse a paso rápido hasta donde estaban ustedes, imagino que con el mismo objetivo" – terminó Li.

- "Y lo logró.." – Nakuru se cruzó de brazos.

- "¿Dices que les tomó una fotografía?" – dudó Yukito con una sonrisa a la vez que le devolvía la carpeta al dependiente.

- "Sí" – respondió el jefe del Clan Li.

- "¿En esa... postura?" – soltó aumentando su sonrisa.

Los dos hechiceros parpadearon un poco confundidos hasta que se dieron cuenta de su situación. Sakura seguía aferrada al brazo del chico castaño dando la impresión de no querer soltarlo.

- "Oh sí, parecen una linda pareja" – rió Nakuru, convirtiéndose en la perfecta aliada de Yukito.

Después de que un ataque de sonrojos se presentara en los nombrados, la Maestra de las Cartas se apartó del muchacho como si quemara.

- "Señor Li, aquí tiene sus papeles" – el hombre que atendió al joven se presentaba calmando un poco la situación.

- "Muchas gracias" – Shaoran aprovechó para poner sus cinco sentido en orden.

- "Fue un placer atenderlo a usted y a su novia" – sonrió.

Que poco le duro la cabeza fría al gran jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmesí, sin poderlo evitar. Y en la misma situación se encontraba Sakura que bombeaba más sangre de lo normal a su cabeza.

- "Sakura, ¿por qué no pasamos a la tintorería?" – está por demás decir que Yukito trataba de contener un ataque de risas – "acabo de recordar que Touya me pidió de favor que pasara recogiendo un traje suyo, pues estaría ocupado todo el día".

- "S-Sí Yukito, vamos".

- "¿Gustan acompañarnos?" – invitó el maestro a la modelo y al extranjero – "luego de nuestra parada, podríamos pasar a un restaurante a degustar un delicioso almuerzo... he oído de un buen lugar".

- "¡Yo si voy!" – la guardiana fue la primera en levantar la mano – "me encanta la idea, desde allá puedo llamarle a Mei Ling para que me acompañe a hacer unas compras después".

- "¿Qué me dices tú, Li?" – preguntó el maestro con amabilidad.

- "Sí, por que no" – asintió con un gesto – "será un placer acompañarlos".

El cuarteto empezó su camino hacia la salida del lugar con una todavía aturdida Sakura.

_- "Espero que a Tomoyo le esté yendo mejor que a mí" – _no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana.

******************************

Los dos amigos se habían plantado en la sala a hablar prácticamente de nada, era extraño pero ninguno sabía como empezar a tocar el tema.

- "Me sorprendió mucho ver que tú y Li son grandes amigos" – comentó ella con una sonrisa.

- "Viví un par de años en Hong Kong siendo casualmente vecino de Shaoran" – sonrió – "como ya nos conocíamos no fue muy difícil llevar una buena convivencia y de la misma manera acabé llevándome bien con Lung" – continuó – "y aunque después regresé a Londres, nunca dejé de visitarlo y él tampoco a mí... hemos creado una bonita amistad y hasta hemos pasado un par de fechas festivas en familia".

- "Tus padres deben haberse llevado muy bien con la madre de Li".

El inglés asintió con una sonrisa – "Mis padres en la mayoría de eventos de etiqueta a los que eran invitados, siempre acababan encontrándose con los Li y los Sheng y ciertamente eso ayudó mucho a que el aprecio entre mi familia y la de ellos creciera".

- "Es gracioso cuando lo piensas pues cuando estudiábamos juntos la primaria, recuerdo que Li te creía una especie de rival".

- "Es verdad, los celos que sentía por mi trato con la pequeña Sakura eran grandes" – decía divertido.

La amatista suprimió una risita, mientras Eriol pensaba que ya era tiempo de tocar el asunto por el cual Tomoyo decidió quedarse sola en la casa con él.

- "Aunque si hablamos de sorpresas, yo me llevé una más grande al enterarme que eras hermana de Sakura" – replicó suavemente.

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente – "Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo por no aclararte quien era desde el principio".

- "Jamás podría molestarme contigo, Tomoyo" – le aclaró él sinceramente, al mismo tiempo que observaba como la sonrisa de Daidouji se ampliaba y sus ojos desprendían por un segundo un brillo especial.

- "No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar que me llamas por mi nombre" – rió – "por un momento pensé que sería más difícil recuperar la confianza que teníamos".

- "Sería una lástima echar a perder tan maravillosa amistad" – asintió el extranjero – "aunque aun quiero saber por que no me dijiste quien eras desde el principio".

- "Porque no me lo preguntaste" – respondió simplemente – "te aseguro que si me lo hubieras mencionado yo no te iba a negar realmente quién era" – aseguró ella – "para serte sincera, me extraño mucho que nunca me relacionaras con tú ex compañera de la primaria.. ¿o es que acaso no me recordabas?".

- "¿Olvidarte?.." – negó con la cabeza – ".. jamás podría olvidar a las personas que conocí en Tomoeda, y créeme que te relacione muchas veces con aquella niña, pero descarté esa teoría cuando supe que tenías un hermano mayor... además, siendo sincero, pensé que Jessica Rame era tu verdadero nombre pues  todos en la universidad te conocían por tal seudónimo".

- "Supongo que eso es algo que tengo que agradecerle a Silvia" – sonrió.

- "A que te refieres?... ¿acaso te sientes orgullosa de tú pequeño engaño?" – preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.

- "Fue divertido, no puedo negarlo" – repuso con malicia – "nunca pensé que la reencarnación de un mago tan poderoso como Clow, pudiera ser burlado tan fácilmente por una simple mortal sin poderes mágicos como yo".

- "Y me aseguraré de que seas la única" – dijo más en serio que en broma – "no puedo permitir que la gente ande por ahí engañándome".

- "Pero no puedes privar a las personas de una diversión tan sana como la que es reírse a tus espaldas" – la expresión en el rostro de la morena era más que divertida.

- "Tientas demasiado tu suerte ¿sabes?... creo que pensaré un poco más ese perdón que te acabo de conceder" – advirtió sonriente.

- "No tengo por que preocuparme, la solución está en idear un nuevo plan para engañarte y será fácil conseguir ese perdón".

Eriol amplió su sonrisa ¡pero que chica más audaz!... de alguna forma aquella incomodidad sentida antes por el pequeño incidente había desaparecido para dar paso a un alivio indescriptible, claro está que nunca iba a olvidar aquella travesura de Tomoyo pero la chica era tan dulce y sincera que decidió dejar todo por la paz.

Aunque de lo que estaba seguro es que de las burlas de Li y Lung no se libraría tan fácilmente, al menos por un tiempo.

- "¿Sabes que más que temor causas en mí un sentimiento indescriptible de diversión y curiosidad?".

- "¿Curiosidad?..".

- "Es que estas tan llena de sorpresas.." – repuso con una sonrisa – "..¿pero que te parece si te invito a almorzar?... esos dos estarán por un rato más en competencia" – señaló el segundo piso de la casa en donde en una habitación se encontraban Kero y Spinel debatiendo su habilidad en un juego de video.

- "Me encantaría" – aceptó feliz.

- "Permíteme entonces unos segundos, tengo que ir por mi chaqueta".

Tomoyo lo observó alejarse de la sala y no pudo evitar un suspiro, todo había salido bien y eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Aunque ahora que recordaba aun tenía un pequeño secreto que no le había revelado al inglés ¿sería prudente confesarle ahora que ella también había sido aquella chica que le plantó una buena bofetada el primer día que piso Francia?.

- "¿Lista, Tomoyo?" – el joven sonrió a la vez que le extendía una mano a la muchacha para que se apresurara a su encuentro.

- "Lista" – asintió tomando el brazo que Eriol le ofrecía.

La amatista se sonrió a si misma... no, por ahora no diría nada de aquel otro secreto.

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, Hola!!! XD estoy de vuelta! ¿cómo están?... imagino que mejor que yo que acabo de pasar por un castigo de muerte, y ese precisamente es el motivo de mi pequeñito retraso ^^ hace dos semanas que pude haber subido este capítulo pero después de casi explotar la cocina de mi casa – muchas gracias a ustedes Sara y Carolina, principales autoras del incidente ¬¬ – tuve que soportar el sermón de mi madre, para después ser castigada con el bono extra de dejar impecable nuestra amada cocina de nuevo. No fue fácil se los aseguro – ese sector de mi casa parece una recamara gigantesca ^^U – pero pude limpiar aquel desastre tóxico en tan solo tres días (aplausos aquí, por favor)... en fin ahora que me he quitado de encima a los que me vigilaban por aquello del dichoso castigo, puedo abrazar a mi PC de nuevo ^^

Después de esa pequeña explicación que seguramente a muchos no les interesa u_u paso a lo importante: ¡¡¿Qué tal el capítulo?!!... ¿les gustó?, yo me divertí mucho la verdad XD ¿y que tal Eriol? Todo un caso la reencarnación de Clow... Shaoran y Lung se divirtieron de lo lindo con Hiragizawa y Yukito y Nakuru siguen en las mismas... aunque yo también me hago la misma pregunta de la guardiana ¿cómo hacen los paparatzzi para salir de la nada? O_o la que más salió ganando hoy fue Sonomi, ya tiene nuera oficial ¿qué les parece?... en fin, gracias por su paciencia de siempre y esperen el próximo capítulo ^^

**Yukino: **Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, pues ya viste lo que pasó entre Tomoyo y Eriol están contentos por ahora ^^ ¿Shaoran celoso? O sí amiga, muy pronto se te concederá tu deseo ^o^

**Liliana: **Trataré de no perderme mucho, espero que me disculpes por este nuevo atraso... sigue leyendo, me encantan tus reviews!!

**Der: **Hola Der!! De verdad muchas, pero muchas gracias por tus postales que me animaron cuando más lo necesitaba, me encantaron!! especialmente la navideña ^o^ discúlpame también por no poder escribirte estos días, pero serás recompensada con creces te doy mi palabra ^^ 

**Celina: **Yo también me reí mucho con las escenas de Touya y es que en todas sus facetas, este joven se ve lindísimo *_* quedas servida con este capítulo amiga!!

**MGA FGA: **Sí me tarde.. ¡¡lo siento!! Pero como ustedes dicen: es mejor tardarse un poco a dejar abandonado el fic... y eso ¡nunca!.

**Liliana: **Si a ti te gusta el fic, me doy por servida ^^ hoy hubo un poco de S&S pero habrá mucho más de eso no te quepa duda ¡¡gracias por tus porras!!.

**Cristiane: **Aquí te puse más enredos de Yukito y Nakuru ojalá y te hayas reído un poco ¡gracias por tus felicitaciones!.

**Kaoru: ¡¡**Que feliz me puse al ponerme en contacto de nuevo contigo!!, ya llevabas un tiempo desaparecida y el volver a platicar contigo me puso muy contenta ^^ espero que todo haya salido bien con las tareas que tenías que presentar ¡¡arriba Kaoru!! ¡¡tu puedes!!.

**Azkaban: **No podría valorar más tus reviews amiga, son como un tesoro y el mejor de los regalos... como ves me castigaron por aquel incidente en la cocina ¿recuerdas que estaba precisamente platicando contigo, cuando eso sucedió? u_u todo me salió mal esa semana, lo único que me distrajo un poco fue tu entretenida plática que como siempre cambia mi humor de la mejor manera ^^

 **Marisaki: ¡¡**Me encanta que te encante!! Tus felicitaciones me animaron mucho al escribir este capítulo ^^ ¡mil gracias!

Y mis infinitas gracias a todos los que leen este fic...

Como siempre, sus felicitaciones, dudas, tomatazos, obsequios navideños XD, críticas y todo lo que quieran en REVIEWS!!! o si lo prefieren a: saito_san_1@yahoo.com  o  bien a   saito113@hotmail.com 

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **Sí!!! la navidad es la época más linda del año ^^ se viene un especial navideño con la encantadora fiesta organizada por Sonomi, la casa de los Kinomoto se llena de gente pero sobre todo de paz y amor.

Nos leemos pronto!!!

Saito Ryuzaki ^^ 


	9. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**_EL QUINTO ELEGIDO_**

**__**

"Feliz Navidad" 

Llevaba un par de minutos, un par de eternos y agonizantes minutos en los que había tenido que escuchar el insoportable sermón de su hermano mayor, y aunque su rostro mostraba una serenidad envidiable – cualidad que había tratado de aprender de su hermana – su interior se encontraba abatido y cansado de tanta palabrería.

- "Hermano por favor, ya te dije que Shaoran y yo no somos más que buenos amigos" – Sakura replicaba sin alterarse.

- "¡¿Qué clase de amigos hacen ésta clase de espectáculos en público?!!" – el irritable hombre le extendió el periódico con el esperado artículo que narraba la última situación sufrida durante la adquisición de los nuevos vehículos de Nakuru y Shaoran respectivamente.

- "Ya te lo dije, fue-un-e-rror" – trató de decirlo lentamente como para que el galeno lo asimilara mejor.

- "¡No me hables como si fuera un completo imbécil!!" – se exaltó más.

- "Touya, no creo que esa sea la intención de Sakura.." – Tomoyo, que había tratado de mantenerse al margen de la discusión, intervino sin reparos para defender a la chica – "ten en cuenta que te ha explicado hasta el cansancio que lo que pasó con el joven Li no fue más que un malentendido".

- "Ningún malentendido, las evidencias son totalmente claras... además" – Touya señaló a la amatista con un dedo acusador – "¡tú también tienes muchos problemas señorita!!... ¡cuando termine con Sakura, vas a tener que explicarme que tienes que ver con el amigo del mocoso!!".

Daidouji suspiró resignada encontrándose ahora sin salida.

- "¿A quién te refieres, a Lung o a Eriol?" – la inocente castaña formuló su pregunta sin pensar que con ello, empeoraría la situación.

- "¡Hablo del tal Hiragizawa que...! ¡un momento!!" – se detuvo abruptamente al interpretar de la peor manera las palabras de su hermana – "¡¡quien demonios es Lung!! ¡¿algún otro acosador de menores?!!.. ¡maldición!".

- "El joven Sheng no es nada de eso, y mucho menos Eriol" – la Maestra de las Cartas saltó de inmediato.

Touya Kinomoto empezó una caminata de un lado a otro a la vez que maldecía por lo bajo.

- "¿Sakura?" – un sonriente Yukito ingresaba a la sala – "hay una llamada para ti..".

La chica se levantó casi de inmediato cuando escuchó el mensaje, paso al lado de Yukito abrazándolo ligeramente y susurrando un – "Dios te bendiga, Yukito" – cuando pudo desaparecer de la vista de su hermano.

- "¡¿Por qué interrumpes cuando estoy teniendo una seria charla con mis hermanas?!!" – el dedo acusador que apuntaba a Tomoyo se había desviado para señalar al maestro.

- "Porque Sakura era requerida en el teléfono" – dijo simplemente ampliando sus sonrisa – "por cierto Tomoyo, me parece que tú madre requiere de tú presencia con urgencia, tiene un problema con la lista de invitados para la fiesta de navidad" – replicó.

- "¿A sí?... será mejor no hacerla esperar" – la joven se levantó con delicadeza de su asiento – "con permiso... hermano, Yukito" – lanzó una mirada a los dos hombres antes de retirarse del lugar.

- "¡¡YUKITO!!" – el doctor estaba que echaba chispas.

La encantadora risa de la bella joven resonó un poco desde el vestidor y contagió a las otras mujeres que se encontraban dispersas en el mismo lugar.

- "¿Y luego, que pasó?" – Mei Ling se escuchaba muy divertida.

- "Pues no lo sé" – Sakura se encogió de hombros – "cuando salí a atender mi llamada, ya no supe más que lo que me comentó Tomoyo".

Sakura acababa de terminar de contar la pequeña anécdota de lo que sucedió al día siguiente de haber sido capturada por el lente de una cámara estando en brazos de Shaoran.

- "Es increíble lo terco que puede llegar a ser tu hermano" – volvió a comentar la china desde su lugar – "pero ya ha pasado una semana desde ese incidente ¿aún sigue molesto?".

- "No solo eso, sino que a estado renegando como loco el que Sakura y Tomoyo tengan que reunirse con lo que él llama _"mocosos aprovechados"_, alegando que últimamente no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común que necesite de nuestra reunión en grupo" – Kaho respondía antes que Sakura, trayendo consigo a una vendedora que cargaba un precioso vestido negro.

- "No cabe duda que mi querido Touya es un celoso de primera" – la modelo Akizuki salía de uno de los cinco vestidores destinados al área exclusiva de la enorme boutique, luciendo un despampanante vestido carmesí – "¿qué les parece éste?" – preguntó a las mujeres que se encontraban fuera de los vestidores.

- "Encantador.." – rió Tomoyo.

- "Muy lindo, señorita Akizuki" – Naoko opinaba admirada.

Nakuru observaba su figura reflejada en el espejo un tanto dudosa.

Justo en ese instante, Silvia salía del vestidor que estaba al lado del de la guardiana – "¿No creen que este vestido me hace lucir gorda?" – reflejó un semblante preocupado.

- "Para nada, te ves muy bien" – la de ojos verdes le sonrió.

Faltaban exactamente dos días para la esperada fiesta organizada por Sonomi y como era de esperarse toda la amistad femenina de Sakura y Tomoyo, había sido invitada al evento. Y precisamente ésta era la razón por la cual las nueve muchachas se encontraban reunidas en una exclusiva boutique de Tokyo, escogiendo lo que sería su vestimenta para la esperada fiesta.

Claro está que Sonomi dio a los dueños del lugar, instrucciones especificas para que en el momento en que sus hijas y sus acompañantes se presentaran en el local, fueran atendidas de la mejor manera y sin reparar en gastos de vestuario y accesorios.

Y por supuesto que Naoko, Chiharu y Rika, fueron las primeras en protestar cuando se enteraron de tales instrucciones, pues ellas no podían ni querían abusar del amable ofrecimiento de Sonomi para pagar los vestidos... pero Sakura y Tomoyo insistieron tanto en que lo aceptaran como un pequeño regalo de navidad, que las muchachas no pudieron decir que no.

- "Señorita Sasaki, aquí traigo el vestido que ordenó" – la dependiente que venía acompañando a Kaho, pasó por sobre la puerta el atuendo negro que traía consigo.

- "Muchas gracias.." – se escuchó decir del otro lado.

- "¡Creo que éste es el vestido que buscaba!" – la sonriente joven china salía de su escondite con una gran sonrisa – "¡me encanta!... ¿qué les parece?".

- "¡Has dado en el clavo Mei Ling!" – Nakuru exclamó complacida – "¡te ves excelente!".

La opinión afirmativa de las otras jóvenes a su alrededor, le dio a la chica la certeza de tener su conjunto escogido.

- "¿Cómo vas Chiharu?" – la estudiante de diseño preguntó golpeando levemente la puerta del vestidor de la nombrada.

- "Tengo problemas con una parte del vestido" – la voz de la chica se escuchaba forzosa.

- "¿Necesitas ayuda?... déjame pasar".

Tomoyo desapareció tras la puerta del cambiador de Chiharu.

- "No sabes como envidio esa capacidad tuya por decidirte tan rápido" – la cansada modelo tomaba asiento al lado de su mejor amiga.

- "No te apresures, tomate tú tiempo al fin y al cabo somos pocas las que ya tenemos algo definitivo" – sonrió.

- "Dime Kaho.. ¿has vuelto a ver a aquel hombre tan apuesto?" – Nakuru dudo divertida, dándole otro rumbo a la conversación.

La hechicera amplió su sonrisa moviendo levemente la cabeza pensando que su amiga nunca cambiaría - "Sí, lo vi ayer" – repuso – "me lo encontré en la escuela cuando fui a recoger unos documentos, estaba con Ryu, al parecer son amigos".

- "¡Mira que es rápido!... no solo te lo encuentras rondando por la casa sino que también en tu lugar de trabajo".

- "Recuerda que nos comentó que vive a un par de cuadras de mi casa".

- "¿Y tú le creíste eso?" – le dijo incrédula – "se nota que está muy interesado en ti, de eso pude darme cuenta desde aquel día que lo conociste en el centro comercial... mira que Touya se puso furioso" – habló un poco resentida – "además que no se cansa de hacerte invitaciones, las cuales tu rechazas sin miramientos".

- "Él es una persona muy agradable pero no creo que sea prudente que en estos momentos tenga alguna "cita" amistosa o de cualquier otro tipo" – repuso tranquilamente – "tengo que enfocarme en las cosas que realmente me preocupan ahora, como la profecía".

- "Tu dices eso, pero yo estoy segura que son otras las razones que te detienen de corresponder a sus intenciones" – sonrió.

- "¿Qué otra razones podría tener?".

******************************

En lo que parecía una cafetería al aire libre, dos apuestos hombres degustaban de un refresco mientras tenían una interesante conversación.

- "¿Vacaciones?".

- "Exactamente, y bastante merecidas he de decir... me han tenido como loco todo el año" – se quejó el apuesto hombre.

- "Debe de ser muy difícil para ti el hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos de la empresa y de paso cumplir con tus deberes como doctor".

- "Al principio lo fue.. pero llegué a acostumbrarme y mi situación mejoró con mi nuevo cargo en el hospital".

- "¿Cuánto tiempo piensan darte?".

- "A partir de hoy cuento con tres semanas".

- "Un descanso bastante largo" – Yukito sonrió.

Touya se encogió de hombros – "Ellos fueron los que lo decidieron así y la verdad es que la ausencia me es muy favorable, al menos por un tiempo tendré la libertad de vigilar muy de cerca los movimientos de esos dos mocosos" – en las pupilas del galeno empezaban a reflejarse unas leves llamas de fuego.

El maestro no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de su mejor amigo – "Pobres Li y Hiragizawa, no sabes como los compadezco".

- "Ellos se lo buscaron" – aseguró molesto – "de haber puesto sus aprovechados ojos en otras personas, nada tendría yo contra ellos".

- "Sí, como no" – continuó divertido – "la mera existencia de todos los hombres son un problema para ti... en especial aquellos que sean amigos de Sakura y Tomoyo".

- "Te recuerdo que ese mocoso chino se aprovechó de Sakura".

- "Ya te explique que eso fue un malentendido, yo estaba ahí ¿lo recuerdas?".

- "Como olvidarlo si en los titulares eras: **"Atento novio, hace costoso regalo a la súper modelo"**... tengo que decir que coincido totalmente con el periodista que comentó que has de querer mucho a Nakuru para hacerle tan costoso, selecto y elegante regalo por su supuesto aniversario".

Yukito suspiró, ese asunto del noviazgo iba complicándose cada día más.

- "Y déjame decirte que el testimonio de las personas que los atendieron no ayudó mucho" – Touya continuaba – "según ellos se podía notar el amor entre ustedes, aseguraron que tus atenciones con Nakuru eran de lo más amorosas y dijeron que no dudaste ni un minuto en comprarle ese automóvil a tu "novia" pues según ellos, tu intención fue esa desde que entraste al lugar".

- "Ni me lo recuerdes.." – dijo Tsukishiro con una gota sobre la cabeza – "¿cómo pueden decir tantas mentiras?... además que no perdieron oportunidad para también circular rumores acerca de Sakura y Li".

- "¡Eso si que pudo haberme colmado la paciencia!.. una cosa son los asuntos que tienen que ver contigo y Nakuru, pero otra muy distinta es que anden inventándole novios a mi hermana, ¡eso si que no lo voy a permitir!".

- "¿Y que piensas hacer para impedirlo?.. el daño ya está echo por lo que no dudo que con todo lo que pasó, los periodistas ya hallan investigado la identidad de Li y siendo su familia, personas muy importantes en su país, la posible unión del único hijo de una distinguida familia y la hija de una empresaria y un arqueólogo muy reconocidos... es lo mejor que le puede pasar a la prensa, mira que a ellos les gusta el escándalo".

- "¡Cállate, no digas más!" – pidió el doctor horrorizado, golpeando el vaso de su refresco contra la mesa – "ese tema es algo que no está en discusión, mi hermana y ese mocoso nunca, óyelo bien, NUNCA tendrán algo que ver".

- "Si tú lo dices" – sonrió imperturbable como siempre – "por cierto ¿dónde andan tus hermanas en estos momentos?".

- "Sakura y Tomoyo salieron con sus amigas a probarse vestidos para la fiesta y Yui está en casa con mis padres".

- "¿Y como van los preparativos para la fiesta?".

- "Eso es otro problema, con todo lo que hemos pasado con los reporteros, resulta que ahora todo el mundo quiere cubrir la fiesta de navidad de mi madre como si fuera el evento del año. Los paparatzzi han estado rondando la casa tratando de sacar una fotografía de cualquier cosa o persona que entre o salga de la mansión".

- "¿Tanto así?" – se sorprendió – "yo no he notado ningún movimiento extraño".

- "Eso es porque esos periodistas saben camuflarse muy bien. Yo tampoco había notado su presencia hasta que hace unos días mientras Yui jugaba en el jardín, uno de esos sujetos de la prensa no perdió oportunidad de tomarle una fotografía".

- "¿Yui lo vio?".

- "¡Por supuesto!... fue inmediatamente a buscarme para contarme emocionadísima que le habían tomado una foto, fue así como me di cuenta".

- "Espero que el día de la fiesta no se presenten problemas" – musitó, tratando de sonar optimista.

- "Yo también espero pasar una navidad tranquila" – Touya también se oyó cansado – "pero nunca podemos estar seguros de lo que pueda pasar".

******************************

- "¡Exactamente!... eso es precisamente lo que quiero" – la autoritaria voz de la bella mujer era tajante – "pasado mañana será el día y quiero completa y máxima seguridad ¿entendido?.. el dinero no es problema".

El hombre que se hallaba enfrente de ella no hacía más que sonreír, reflejando en ello, ternura, diversión y serenidad.

- "Quiero a sus mejores hombres, quiero personas preparadas para lidiar con cualquier cosa, es por demás conocida la forma en que los periodistas consiguen lo que quieren y no quiero ningún escándalo por ello" – ella se paseaba de un lado a otro dando instrucciones especificas sobre la gente que quería a su servicio – "eso es todo, espero poder contar con usted... estaremos en contacto" – cerró su móvil, percatándose de la risa de su acompañante.

- "Sí que has tomado medidas extremas" – rió.

- "Por supuesto, tengo que asegurarme que mis invitados no se sientan incómodos ni abrumados con tanto curioso" – Sonomi contestó de lo más normal.

- "La prensa puede llegar a ser un gran problema" – continuó sin perder su buen humor – "y sobre todo ahora que de lo único que parecen hablar es sobre la vida de nuestros hijos y sus amigos".

- "Pobrecitos... ellos no se merecen esa clase de acosos, definitivamente esos amarillistas no tienen nada mejor que hacer" – repuso enfadada.

- "Tu sabes que nosotros, siendo figuras públicas, vivimos con está clase de cosas todo el tiempo" – el arqueólogo se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su esposa – "tenemos que ser un poco tolerantes" – tomó con delicadeza sus manos.

- "Lo sé Fujitaka, pero nunca habíamos pasado por esto antes... "  - replicó como una niña pequeña a la vez que jugueteaba con los dedos del hombre – "es decir, siempre se ha hablado de nuestra familia pero todos aquellos comentarios no habían llegado más allá del ámbito de negocios, agregando a eso uno que otro rumor sobre la vida amorosa de Touya y Yukito, pero ahora...".

- "Te sientes apenada por lo que se dice de los amigos de Sakura ¿no es así?" – dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

- "La verdad es que sí".

- "Pero ayer tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con el joven Li, cuando vino por Sakura" – replicó Fujitaka procurando tranquilizarla.

- "Lo sé y aunque se comportó como todo un caballero al decir que su amistad con Sakura no cambiaría por esos incidentes, no deja de preocuparme el que nuestros hijos se vean envueltos en tantas mentiras".

- "No te preocupes, tengo fe y confianza en que todo esto es solo una mala racha de la que saldremos ilesos" – repuso con una sonrisa que tuvo la virtud de disipar la preocupación de la empresaria – "además, déjame recordarte que parecías muy agradecida con los medios de comunicación cuando te enteraste del gran romance de Touya" – agregó divertido.

- "¡Oye!.. ¡tan solo me alegraba que al menos una cosa saliera bien!" – se defendió – "para mí, esa fue la mejor noticia que pudieron publicar esos entrometidos periodistas".

- "Esta bien, te creo" – amplió su sonrisa – "y me alegro que ya estés más tranquila con respecto a esto de la prensa".

Sonomi lo observó con infinita ternura y también sonrió.

- "No sé como lo haces, pero siempre logras darle tranquilidad a mi ser".

- "Solo intento regresar lo que tú me das todos los días" - rodeó su talle con una sonrisa.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la empresaria y una de sus finas manos se alzó para tocar la mejilla de su esposo – "En verdad... no sé como lo haces" – su rostro se acercó lentamente al del arqueólogo para fundirse en un delicado beso.

******************************

Realmente las cosas estaban mal...

Aunque _"mal"_ era una palabra pequeña para describir al problema, a decir verdad, el asunto era terrible.

No había podido dejar de pensar y pensar y sus cavilaciones solamente se dirigían a una sola cosa, o mejor dicho... persona.

¿Su nombre?... Sakura Kinomoto, esa linda, encantadora y amable joven que parecía iluminar todo con sus enormes ojos verdes, su linda sonrisa y ese rostro de ensueño que provocaba...

- "¡Maldición!!.." – el joven se estrujó la cabeza con las manos con vergüenza y sin comprender porqué sus pensamientos volvían a ella. Y es que esto, curiosamente, pasaba ahora con más frecuencia, y pasar demasiado tiempo con la hechicera no ayudaba en nada a su mente confundida.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en lo encantadora que era?, siempre estuvo conciente de todas las cualidades y atributos de los que la Maestra de las Cartas era poseedora... y eran precisamente esos atributos, los que le tenían los nervios de punta. Y lo peor era que la culpa había sido completamente suya, él era el que se empecinada en tener "salidas de trabajo" con la joven, y aunque al principio las salidas no giraban en nada más que no tuviera que ver con la profecía, luego se volvieron momentos extremadamente agradables, estar en compañía de la hermosa hechicera era la mejor parte de su día... de todos los días.

El apuesto chino se apoyó más en su reconfortable silla y subió los pies al escritorio para mecerse levemente, mientras seguía cavilando.

- "Estas mal Shaoran" – se dijo así mismo con una leve sonrisa – "las cosas no pueden seguir así, desde hoy habrá que poner distancia" – repuso decidido y frunciendo el ceño.

- "¿De que hablas?".

La abrupta y por demás sorpresiva pregunta, hizo que Li se fuera de espaldas al no poder evitar el sobresalto.

- "¿Qué demo..?.. ¿Lung?" – lo observó desde el suelo – "¿qué rayos quieres?... aprende a tocar antes de entrar".

- "Toqué, lo juro" – levantó su mano divertido – "pero como nadie respondía, entré. ¿Sabes que ésta imagen es memorable?.. no todos los días asustas al jefe del Clan Li y lo ves caer de bruces contra el piso" – rió.

- "¡Cierra la boca!" – pidió Shaoran – "¿qué quieres?".

- "Hablar contigo ¿qué más?" – le ofreció una mano para ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

- "¿Hablar de qué?" – le preguntó cuando se hubiera reincorporado y tomaba asiento en la silla en donde originalmente estaba, antes de la llegada del moreno.

La sonrisa de Lung desapareció de pronto y su entrecejo se frunció levemente dando a entender que el tema a tratar no era para nada, de su agrado - "De Kaory.." – dijo simplemente.

- "¿Qué hay con ella?" – la expresión del castaño se volvió seria al instante.

- "Llamó para avisar que viene a Japón..".

- "¿Cuándo?".

- "Antes de año nuevo, al parecer a terminado todos sus asuntos pendientes en Hong Kong y según ella dice, quiere venir e involucrarse en todos los sucesos que tengan que ver con la profecía".

- "Me parece bien, ella es una hechicera muy capacitada y toda la ayuda que pueda brindarnos es valiosa".

El joven Sheng suspiró – "¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?".

- "¿Hay algo más?" – se cruzó de brazos.

- "Ella vendrá a Japón" – repitió con más énfasis – "y aunque sobra decir que la idea no me agrada para nada, su presencia aquí hará que cambien mucho las cosas para ti".

- "No veo porque" – cuestionó el joven chino, logrando exasperar más a su amigo.

- "Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero" – le dio una mirada seria – "Kaory es una mujer muy celosa y no va a permitir que salgas con la señorita Sakura como las has hecho hasta ahora".

- "Tú sabes muy bien que no son salidas sociales".

- "¡Vamos Xiao Lang!.. ¿a quién tratas de engañar?" – bufó Lung – "¿crees que no he notado tú actitud cuando estás con ella?... ¡simplemente no conozco al Shaoran Li que se coloca al lado de Sakura Kinomoto!!, todas tus expresiones se suavizan al instante con ella" – sonrió levemente – "¡es simplemente increíble ver al gran Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, sonrojarse como cualquier muchacho!!.. ella te gusta, a logrado cautivarte..... por segunda vez".

Shaoran lo observó fijamente por unos segundos para luego suspirar, se dio cuenta que no podía contradecir esas palabras – "No puedo negar que Sakura es una joven muy bonita, podría gustarle a cualquiera".

- "¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero!".

- "Lo sé" – súbitamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana – "Kaory es mi novia, Lung" – replicó sereno sin volverse a él – "y aunque al principio ella fue la chica elegida por el concilio para que pudiera tratarla, llegué a apreciarla y a reconocer muchas cualidades en ella por lo que mi decisión de convertirla en mi pareja, no fue errada" – continuó con su mismo tono de voz – "no puedo permitirme encariñarme con Sakura, Kaory es mi novia oficial y merece mi respeto".

- "El concilio no te obliga a permanecer a su lado, amigo" – recalcó el joven con una sonrisa – "nunca te la impusieron, la decisión es tuya y solo tuya... y está bien que respetes el compromiso que hiciste con Kaory, pero creo que también debes ser fiel a tus sentimientos ¿no te parece?".

Shaoran se volvió al muchacho con una leve sonrisa – "¿Sabes?... es memorable observar esa seriedad y sentido común que adquieres a veces" – bromeó levantando el humor.

- "¡Oye!.. yo siempre he sido un joven muy centrado y maduro" – se defendió de buena gana.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron sonrisas eliminando tensiones. Rápidamente, el chico de ojos negros recordó algo que quería preguntarle a su interlocutor. 

- "Mei Ling salió muy temprano ésta mañana ¿sabes a donde iba?" – dudó el jefe del Clan Sheng.

- "Sakura y Daidouji vinieron por ella muy temprano para llevarla a una Boutique en donde se reunirían con unas amigas a escoger un vestido para la fiesta de navidad que será dentro de un par de días".

- "Esa fiesta cayó como del cielo" – rió – "por un momento pensé que pasaríamos las fiestas navideñas como dos ermitaños escondidos en este apartamento".

- "No tenemos más remedio que asistir" – Li se encogió de hombros – "puesto que la madre de Sakura nos invitó personalmente, sería una total descortesía no presentarnos".

- "Pero no lo digas así" – regañó el extranjero – "sé que las fiestas no son tu mejor opción para nada, pero al menos trata de disimularlo un poco".

- "Ya lo sé, Eriol ya me sermoneó por lo mismo no lo hagas tú también ¿sí?" – súbitamente recordó algo – "dime Lung, Kaory dijo que regresaría antes de año nuevo ¿estará aquí para navidad?".

- "¡Oh no!.. Dios no lo permitiría" – se espantó el joven – "yo también tuve esa misma preocupación así que le pedí que me diera una fecha exacta, por lo que nos estará molestando con su pesada presencia el 29 de este mes".

- "Si viniera antes de navidad, tendría que acompañarnos a la fiesta de Sakura".

- "¡Ni lo digas!... eso podría arruinar mi noche perfecta".

- "¿Kaory te informó algo más que su visita a Tokyo?".

- "No. Y la verdad me extrañó mucho, puesto que estoy seguro que ya ha de haber escuchado algo de aquel rumor que empezó a circular sobre ti y la señorita Sakura" – repuso malicioso – "la modelo Akizuki es noticia en todo el mundo y todos aquellos que estén implicados con ella, también lo son".

*****************************

Acababa de terminar con una tediosa reunión y a decir verdad no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie más.

Y es que desde hace una semana que parecían rodar cabezas en la residencia de los Narazaki en Hong Kong, la joven y hermosa líder del Clan Narazaki estaba de un humor del demonio desde hacía días.

- "¿Puedo pasar?" – una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta después de producir leves golpes a la misma.

- "Pasa Katsumi".

Una chica joven, que no aparentaba más de 18 años, ingresó a lo que parecía una sala de juntas con un poco de temor.

- "¿Esto es área segura o tengo que preocuparme de morir en los próximos minutos?" – los ojos violetas e idénticos a los de su interlocutora chispearon con la broma.

- "¿Qué quieres Katsumi?" – rodó lo ojos – "sabes que no estoy de humor".

- "¡Nunca estás de humor!" – aclaró la chica – "desde hace una semana que pareces querer matar a todo el que se te acerca".

- "¿Y que esperabas?.. para empezar, todo esto es culpa tuya".

- "No, no, no querida" – movió su dedo índice de lado a lado – "la culpa es de tú amado Li por comportarse de esa manera tan inapropiada cuando su novia no está presente".

Kaory la fulminó con la mirada. La japonesa estaba furiosa desde que descubrió al joven Shaoran Li en brazos de otra japonesa muy linda. 

Y un poco de razón tenía Kaory al culpar a su prima... Katsumi era admiradora fiel de la modelo Nakuru Akizuki por lo que toda noticia que tuviera que ver con ella le interesaba en sobremanera, y precisamente se hallaba viendo su programa preferido sobre chismes de farándula, cuando se enteró del último rumor en la vida de Nakuru y por supuesto del nuevo incidente con dos de los amigos de la modelo.

Fue una mala suerte que Kaory se encontrara en ese momento viendo el programa con ella.

- "Mira ya deja de buscar culpables.." – pidió Katsumi – "de igual modo te hubieras enterado. Lo que le pase a la gran modelo Akizuki y a sus íntimos amigos, son noticia para llevarla hasta el último rincón de la tierra".

- "¡Ya!.. ¡está bien!" – exclamó la joven – "¿a que venías?".

La hermosa joven de corto cabello negro lacio, se sentó frente al lugar de su pariente.

- "Quería informarte que no podré acompañarte a Japón, es decir, iré... pero llegaré después que tú".

- "¿Piensas realizar una vez más aquel hechizo con Hiroshi?".

- "Sí" – suspiró – "ese terco quiere intentarlo otra vez y ya sabes que sin mi iniciación de conjuro, no puede invocar a los espíritus".

- "¿Y crees que puedan lograrlo ésta vez?".

- "No lo sé" – se encogió de hombros – "valdría la pena intentarlo".

- "Esta bien, quédate unos días más a intentarlo" – repuso con voz serena – "pero en cuanto termines te quiero en Tokyo" – advirtió con un tono más serio – "tenemos mucho que hacer por allá".

- "Entendido, me iré en cuanto termine" – asintió – "¿ya le avisaste a tu amado Li que llegarás en un par de días?".

- "El imbécil de Sheng me dijo que estaba ocupado, así que tuve que dejar mi mensaje con él".

- "Ese Lung te detesta, prima" – se fastidió cruzándose de piernas – "te recomiendo mucha precaución pues además de Hiragizawa, Lung es el mejor amigo de Li, y él podría... que se yo, causar cualquier tipo de malentendido entre ustedes".

- "No te preocupes" – Narazaki se rió cínicamente – "Sheng nunca a podido hacer nada contra mí, su amistad con Shaoran me tiene sin cuidado, Lung no me representa ningún peligro".

- "Entonces, es de la Maestra de las Cartas de la que tienes que cuidarte".

- "De esa voy a librarme muy pronto" – frunció el ceño – "la fiesta para la tal Sakura, ya se terminó".

*****************************

- "¿Te pasa algo hermano?".

- "No ¿por qué?" – la voz del hombre sonaba fría y distante.

Yang suspiró – "Hace días que pareces pensativo.. ¿qué pasó con ese entusiasmo que tenías por conquistar a aquella mujer que me mencionaste?".

- "Es en ella en quien precisamente estoy pensando".

- "¿A sí?.. ¿qué hay con ella?".

- "Se llama Kaho Mizuki...".

- "¿Kaho Mizuki?.. me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en otro lado" – pareció pensativo y después de unos segundos, reaccionó horrorizado – **"¡¡¿KAHO MIZUKI?!!!".**

Lao se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana, sin reparar en la reacción de su hermano.

- "¿Estás hablando en serio?... el nombre de esa mujer es idéntico al de aquella que está...".

- "¿En el equipo de la Maestra de las Cartas?... sí, es la misma".

- "¡¿Cómo?!.. ¿y lo dices tan tranquilo?" – Yang parpadeó aturdido – "¡ella es uno de nuestros enemigos!".

- "¿Y qué?" – volvió a decir dándole la espalda a su interlocutor.

El joven de ojos azules no podía creer lo que escuchaba – "¿Y qué?" – repitió aún más desconcertado.

- "Ella me interesa y mucho" – aclaró con ronca voz – "no voy a dejar de buscarla porque descubrí su identidad".

- "Pero Lao..".

- "¡¿Qué acaso no a quedado claro?!!" – se volvió súbitamente a su hermano y le lanzó una fría mirada – "¡no me importa en lo más mínimo que Kaho Mizuki sea aliada de la Card Captor!!".

- "Lao..." – murmuró Yang, preocupado por su reacción.

- "Te mentiría si no te dijera que cuando me di cuenta de quién era ella, mi sorpresa fue muy grande" – replicó ya más tranquilo y menos desafiante – "nunca pensé que la mujer que lograra cautivarme fuertemente, sería una de mis rivales más grandes" – continuó un poco irónico – "lo pensé mucho y aunque al principio me decidí a dejar de lado mi atracción; sin proponérmelo e llegado a tener encuentros y platicas con ella que solo han logrado aumentar mi interés...".

- "Encontraste la dirección de su casa y has ido a verla a su lugar de trabajo ¿verdad?" – su hermano continuó por él, sabiendo muy bien las tácticas de Lao a la hora de conquistar a una mujer que le interesara.

Lao Zheng asintió – "No voy a dejarla. Lo que me atrae de ella es algo que ni yo mismo puedo explicar" – comentó dudoso y con media sonrisa – "es extraño mi comportamiento cuando estoy en su presencia, me siento relajado y me divierto" – negó con la cabeza – "es inútil que trate de explicártelo, como ya te lo dije es una sensación que me confunde".

- "Entiendo...".

- "Tan solo te pido que me apoyes en esto así como yo lo he hecho con tu situación, que es muy parecida a la mía".

Yang se sobresaltó ligeramente, su hermano tenía razón, él también estaba enamorado de alguien del bando contrario y eso nunca lo detuvo, él tenía esperanzas en que toda los problemas alrededor de la chica se aclararían, siempre estaba buscando una solución pues renunciar a ella era una idea que no estaba en discusión.

- "Esta bien, te apoyaré hermano" – sonrió un poco, convenciéndose que el hombre sentía la misma determinación que él.

- "Sabía que me entenderías Yang" – se acercó al muchacho y acarició levemente su cabeza – "eres un buen chico".

- "Yo solo espero que todo esto no termine en un desastre" – suspiró.

*****************************

Llegó cansadísima de su agitada mañana, y después de pedir que llevaran todas las compras a su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina por un refrescante vaso de jugo.

- "Delicioso..." – suspiró cuando sintió el refrescante líquido pasar por su garganta.

En verdad que estaba cansada, pero todo síntoma de fatiga parecía desaparecer cuando recordaba lo que haría más tarde ese mismo día. 

No podía evitar sonreír de tan solo recordarlo... era inevitable.

- "¡Hermanita!!".

La interrupción de una encantadora niña llamándola y corriendo a sus brazos, la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

- "¿Cómo estás Yui?" – la de ojos verdes la recibió gustosa, cargándola.

- "¡Bien!" – contestó con energía.

- "¿Te has portado bien?" – continuó sonriente a la vez que salía de la cocina con la niña en brazos.

- "¡Sí, hermanita!!" – aseguró eufórica – "estuve ayudando a mamá y a papá para la fiesta de navidad".

En el instante en que Sakura pasaba por la entrada principal de la casa, un cansado Touya y un sonriente Yukito, ingresaban al hogar.

- "¡Hermanito!!.. ¡Yuki!!" – la chiquilla los llamó feliz.

- "Hola pequeña Yui" – el maestro fue el primero en saludar – "Sakura ¿cómo estuvieron tus compras?".

- "Muy bien gracias, Yukito".

- "No debiste haber gastado una fortuna en un vestido que no te quitara el parentesco que tienes a un monstruo" – el saludo del doctor no pudo ser más amigable.

- "¡Hermano, déjame en paz!!" – la molesta muchacha le pasó de mala gana a su pequeña hermana que ya alzaba sus bracitos hacia el mayor de los Kinomoto.

- "¿Y donde está Tomoyo?.. ¿no viene contigo?" – un sonriente Tsukishiro formuló su pregunta.

- "No. La verdad es que ella salió".

- "¿Salió?" – el galeno alzó una ceja – "¿a dónde?".

- "Pues no se a donde, pero salió con Eriol" – replicó sonriente.

- "¡¿Con Hiragizawa?!" – Touya alzó la voz – "¿y lo dices tan tranquila?... ¿por qué la dejas sola con ese sujeto?".

- "Tomoyo no necesita ningún chaperón para salir con sus amigos, además, no ha ido sola, Silvia la acompaña" – se cruzó de brazos con un gracioso mohín de enfado – "eres imposible hermano...".

- "¿Con la francesa?" – volvió a dudar el moreno sin prestar atención al enfado de su hermana – "dejarla con ella es como estar sola, y por si no te has dado cuenta se le nota a leguas que a esa chica le encanta hacer de cupido.. ¡imagínate las situaciones que podría crear entre el amigo del mocoso y mi hermana!!".

- "Tienes mucha imaginación Touya" – rió Yukito ante la historia y la mirada de espantó de su mejor amigo.

- "¡Yui también quiere hacer de cupido!!" – gritó la niña emocionada pensando que la idea era linda, aunque aún no sabía que significaba dicha palabra – "¿qué es un cupido, hermanito?".

- "Pues verás.." – Sakura se adjudicó la tarea de contestar – "un cupido es..".

- "¡¡Cállate monstruo!" – pidió Kinomoto – "¡no le metas ideas extrañas!!".

Yukito contenía la risa a puras penas y la pequeña Yui no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de que aún no respondían su pregunta.

- "Eres un paranoico, hermano" – la hechicera objetó.

- "¡Nada de paranoias!!.. ya tenemos suficientes problemas para que ahora desboques a ésta criatura inocente".

La de ojos verdes resopló algo más, para después posar su vista en su reloj de pulsera.

- "Ya es tarde, iré a cambiarme" – repuso suavemente más para ella misma que para los presentes.

- "¿Vas a salir?" – Tsukishiro dudó.

- "Sí, Shaoran vendrá a recogerme muy pronto".

El gestó de Touya se acentuó y Sakura quiso evitar otra discusión por lo que desapareció de la vista de su familia con una sonrisa – "¡Iré a cambiarme!!" – dejó dicho antes de correr.

- "Ese condenado mocoso..." – los dientes del galeno rechinaban sin poderlo evitar.

*****************************

La hermosa noche fría era la causante de que las distinguidas personas que ingresaban a la opulenta mansión Kinomoto, vistieran elegantes y refinados abrigos sobre sus vestimentas.

Eran pocas y sobre todo selectas las personas invitadas a aquella fiesta, la navidad había llegado y los seres más cercanos y queridos de la familia, se habían hecho presentes...

- "Buenas noches.. ¡Feliz Navidad!" – saludaba Sonomi por enésima vez en la noche en menos de quince minutos – "me alegra que hayas podido venir.." – esta vez abrazó a su colaborador.

- "No podía faltar a tu encantadora reunión, Sonomi" – Yasuhiro Ota, el empleado más confiable y la mano derecha de la señora Kinomoto, sonreía a su jefa -  "Buenas noches, señor Kinomoto" – saludó un poco automático a Fujitaka, que se hallaba al lado de su mujer.

- "Feliz Navidad" – se inclinó levemente con su acostumbrada sonrisa afable.

La sala principal de la mansión y los corredores adjuntos, junto con otras áreas de la parte baja, habían sido desocupadas para tener como resultado una amplia pista de baile y sobre todo, mucho espacio para que los invitados pudieran desplazarse al platicar; a la vez que podrían sentarse en alguno de los muebles colocados estratégicamente alrededor del lugar, y así, no causar problemas ni estancamientos entre ellos.

- "¡La casa se ve preciosa!.. definitivamente tu mamá sabe organizar fiestas" – en una esquina, Chiharu le comentaba a Tomoyo.

- "Sakura y yo ayudamos un poco también" – la hermosa amatista sonrió – "incluso mi hermano y Yukito metieron mano en la decoración, aunque por supuesto que Touya parecía hacerlo de mala gana" – rió – "mientras arreglaba me parecía escucharlo murmurar algo que tenía que ver con matar a dos pobres incautos..." – reflexionó Tomoyo causándole gracia la explicación que Yukito le había dado por tal comportamiento.

Y es que no había que ser muy listo para descubrir el enfado del galeno. Ella se había ausentado esa tarde y seguramente que Touya se había enterado del nombre de su acompañante, y por otro lado, Sakura llevaba perdida todo el día con Li.

- "Por cierto, tu hermano se ve un poco molesto" – Naoko alegaba, señalando al susodicho.

Daidouji dejó escapar otra pequeña risita cuando posó su ojos sobre el doctor y rió un poco más al notar la razón por la cual el ceño de su rostro se había acentuado de manera sorprendente. La mente de Tomoyo se divirtió al adivinar las palabras del hombre, casi podía escucharlo decir...

- "¡Maldito mocoso..!" – blasfemaba el moreno con odio.

Kinomoto veía con suma atención al apuesto chino recién llegado.

- "Por favor Touya ¿acaso pensabas que no iba a venir?" – Yukito dudó con una sonrisa.

- "¡¿Qué no puedo guardar la esperanza de que así sea?!!" – se alteró – "¡es que simplemente no lo soporto!!" – una vena saltó en su sien cuando vio a Tomoyo recibir al extranjero, y a sus acompañantes, con un beso y un gran abrazo.

- "¿Por qué no vamos a saludar a Li?" – sugirió el maestro con el mismo ánimo sin ver a su mejor amigo, pues en esos momentos sus ojos estaban puestos en cierta chica de ojos verdes que se veía ansiosa por salir rápidamente del saludo que hacía a uno de los amigos de su padre. 

Seguramente la actitud de la joven se debía a que ya había notado la presencia de Shaoran.

- "¡Estás loco!... jamás iré a saludar a uno de mis mortales enemigos a voluntad" – repuso colérico.

- "Esta bien, si tu no vas yo si iré... con permiso" – se alejó tranquilo.

- "¡Estas preciosa, Mei Ling!" – Naoko le hacía un cumplido a su ex compañera de primaria.

- "Muchas gracias, ustedes también están despampanantes" – la chica las admiraba sonriente – "¡oh!" – hizo una pequeña exclamación al darse cuenta que olvidaba algo – "permítame presentarles a un gran amigo nuestro..." – la extranjera habló, apresurándose a presentar a Lung – "él es Lung Sheng".

- "Encantado" – el nombrado se inclinó con una de sus características sonrisas que lograron arrancar un par de sonrojos de las japonesas.

- "Mucho gusto joven Sheng" – la novia de Koji saludó amablemente.

- "Es un placer conocerlo" – Chiharu hacía lo propio.

- "Esto es increíble Shaoran" – Sheng se dirigió a su amigo – "tú y Mei hicieron puras amigas lindas cuando visitaron Japón hace años" – bromeó, logrando sacar otro sonrojo de las nombradas – "¡que suerte la tuya!".

- "Sí, por supuesto" – una media sonrisa surcó los labios de Li al notar el enfadado mohín de su prima.

- "Buenas noches.." – Yukito acaba de llegar saludando a los tres chinos con agrado.

Luego de reverencias y exclamaciones navideñas, el encantador grupo de jóvenes estaba complacido de contar con la presencia de una ya desocupada Sakura y un sonriente Yamazaki que traía del brazo a una hermosa muchacha.

- "¡Rika!.. estoy muy feliz de que hayas podido venir" – la de ojos verdes saludaba a su amiga de la infancia.

- "Por un momento pensé que no lo lograría" – sonrió – "muchas gracias por ir por mí, Yamazaki" – la muchacha se dirigió al chico mentiroso.

- "No fue nada, Chiharu me comentó el inconveniente que tenías por tu trabajo de medio tiempo, así que fue un placer haber podido ayudar".

Otro divertido y ameno intercambio de palabras, se dio entre el grupo reunido que tuvo que privarse de la presencia de Yukito, cuando éste se excusó para volver al lado del hermano de Sakura.

- "¿Ya ha mejorado tu humor?" – dudó el maestro.

- "Cuando ese mocoso y sus amigos mueran, hablaremos al respecto" – bufó desdeñoso.

- "Pienso que deberías apagar un poco tus ánimos" – Tsukishiro rió cuando notó a otro par de personas, ingresar a la fiesta – "los invitados siguen llegando y no todos van a ser de tu completo agrado, así que lo más conveniente será que calmes tus ímpetus y que disfrutes de la velada".

- "¿Qué sucede?..." – Touya frunció el ceño al no tragarse ese mini discurso que Yukito acababa de arrojarle. El tono utilizado por el de ojos miel, se escuchó demasiado insinuador, por lo que no dudaba que en ese momento fuera a darle otro ataque de nervios debido a sorpresas desagradables.

El doctor vio todas sus dudas disipadas cuando divisó a los tres nuevos invitados.

Dos hermosas y elegantes mujeres venían acompañadas de un apuesto y atractivo muchacho de enigmáticos ojos azules.

- "Viven bajo el mismo techo ¿recuerdas?... es natural que se presenten juntos" – advirtió el maestro, antes que Touya soltara maldiciones haciendo conjeturas equivocadas.

Kinomoto no respondió, y no porque las palabras de su amigo le dieran serenidad, sino porque su cuerpo se hallaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no saltar sobre la reencarnación de Clow, que además de acosar a su pequeña Tomoyo, se atrevía a vivir y llegar tan frescamente del brazo de Kaho y Nakuru.

Eriol Hiragizawa y sus acompañantes, dejaron aflorar sus buenos modales al presentarle sus respetos y saludos a los dueños de la casa.

Nakuru se emocionó cuando pudo distinguir las dos figuras masculinas en un sector del salón. Kaho se separó de un muy divertido Eriol – que había notado las miradas fulminantes del doctor – y se encaminó junto con la modelo hasta la presencia de Touya y Yukito.

- "¡Kurisumasu Omedeto(*****), Touya!!" – la guardiana alborotó con su acostumbrado abrazo – "¡¡lo mismo para ti querido Yukito!!!" – Nakuru se interpuso entre los saludos de Kaho para con el guardián y se abalanzó sobre el maestro.

- "Feliz Navidad, Touya" – la pelirroja lo saludó desde su posición. Pensaba darle un beso y un abrazo pero luego de observar su ceño fruncido, descartó esa posibilidad.

- "Feliz navidad, Kaho" – Yukito por otro lado, sí se tomó la libertad de saludar a su colega como se debe – luego que Nakuru se despegó de él, por supuesto – además de soltarle un par de halagos por su atuendo de esa noche – "te ves preciosa, aunque siempre te ves muy bien y es un deleite para el ojo cuando te esmeras por impresionar..." – rió él.

- "Muchas gracias.." – ella sonrió.

- "¡¿Y yo qué acaso estoy pintada?!!" – Akizuki saltó de inmediato, se sentía un poco ignorada cuando el primer halago del maestro se dirigió a su mejor amiga, ¡ella era una modelo!... ¡era considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas y sexys del planeta!!, también tenía que verse bien ¿o no? – "¿no luzco bien acaso?... tal vez este vestido no fue la mejor elección" – gruñó un poco al sentirse realmente estúpida, ella jamás fallaba al escoger un conjunto.

- "No, no, no.. por supuesto que tú también luces encantadora" – Yukito se apresuró con una sonrisa – "lo que sucede es que te quejaste tan pronto que no me diste tiempo para dirigirte algunas palabras" – al parecer las palabras del hombre, calmaron el enfado de la chica pues una juguetona sonrisa adornó su rostro.

- "Está bien Tsukishiro, poder perdonar es una virtud, pero recuerda que no está bien que andes dando todo tipo de halagos por ahí a otra mujer antes de dárselos a tu novia" – advirtió.

Kaho y Yukito rieron ante la ocurrencia de la modelo, sin embargo, un ya menos fúrico Touya, no perdió la oportunidad de advertir a su amigo.

- "Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado Yuki, me parece que Nakuru se ha tomado muy enserio todo ese cuento de que son pareja y ahora está reclamando derechos que más tarde pueden constarte muy caro".

- "Oh no te preocupes, querido" – la chica se acercó peligrosamente – "es verdad que Yukito es un hombre muy apuesto, pero tú eres el único que me importa".

- "¿Estás loca?... que te intereses en alguien más, es lo mejor que podría pasarme".

- "Claro, olvidaba que ahora ya no eres un hombre libre y por lo tanto, no puedes causarle ningún desaire a tu _novia oficial_" – su pícara mirada se posó en la maestra.

El galeno hizo una mueca que solo demostró que era él, el que ahora se encontraba en desventaja.

- "Por cierto, me ha sorprendido la enorme seguridad que se encuentra vigilando la mansión y sus alrededores" – la pelirroja comentó para desviar el tema,  pues estaba segura que una delicada fibra se le había tocado al doctor cuando se empezó a hablar del asunto del noviazgo.

- "Es verdad, la calle está libre de periodistas al menos unas tres cuadras antes de llegar a la casa" – agregó Akizuki – "la entrada está completamente descongestionada y aunque en el camino se tome una que otra fotografía, los invitados parecen aliviados de no tener que lidiar con la prensa, al menos esta noche".

- "Todo fue organizado por mi madre, que quería completa privacidad y sobre todo respeto para con nuestros amigos" – dijo Touya en un tono despreocupado pero con una expresión diplomática.

- "¡Y lo ha conseguido!... tu madre es una mujer realmente encantadora, siempre que Kaho y yo venimos de visita, ella es sumamente atenta.." – rió la modelo.

Y era verdad, cada vez que Sonomi tenía la oportunidad de ver a las dos muchachas en su casa, la lluvia de atenciones no dejaban de caer sobre las dos mujeres que mantenían una supuesta relación amorosa con dos, de los tres hombres de la familia.

- "Olvidé mencionarles.." – Kaho replicó – "...hemos traído a Spinel Sun con nosotros, ha subido a la habitación de Kero a hacerle compañía. Eriol habló con Sakura y a los dos les pareció una magnífica idea hacer que todos, de alguna manera, pasáramos juntos la navidad, ya sea en grupos separados como nuestros pequeños guardianes" – sonrió.

- "El magnífico Hiragizawa piensa en todo ¿he?" – Touya rechinó, encarando sus cejas.

- "¿Qué les parece si tomamos un poco de Champagne?" – Yukito hizo la rápida jugada, alzando su mano para hacerle una seña a un mesero cercano, y así trajera consigo la bebida sugerida.

Rápidamente, los cuatro jóvenes tuvieron en sus manos la delicada pieza de vidrio con el fino liquido burbujeante.

- "¿Y por que brindaremos?" – quiso saber Nakuru.

- "Por nosotros, para que pasemos una linda velada y una muy feliz navidad.." – respondió Yukito.

Sin nada más que agregar a las peticiones del maestro, el cuarteto alzó su copa provocando un leve golpe entre ellas y exclamando un "Salud" general.

******************************

- "¡¿Qué dices?!" – el inexpresivo rostro no dio muchas señales de sorpresa, pero el tono de voz utilizado fue un poco más revelador.

- "Lo que oyes, hemos localizado el paradero de la persona que colocó el hechizo de protección en aquel papel" – el muñeco mantenía un serio semblante.

- "¿Estas seguro?" – volvió a dudar el animal que parecía un gato con pequeñas alitas.

- "No al cien por ciento, pero lo estaré cuando seamos nosotros los que confirmemos la presencia".

- "¿Es decir que el hechizo resultó ser todo un éxito?".

- "Yue me dijo que su cuerpo a reaccionado a una aura muy extraña y recuerda que el conjuro tenía ese propósito: cuando los cuatro guardianes nos encontremos cerca de esa persona, nuestra reacción será inmediata".

- "Nakuru me comentó algo parecido, pero no pudo confirmar nada por el inconveniente de no encontrarnos presentes".

- "Lo sé, aunque decidimos repartirnos el poder del encantamiento para no poner a nadie en riesgo innecesario, ahora se presenta este problema, pues sin la reunión de nosotros cuatro, no podrá saberse nunca la identidad de nuestro posible enemigo" – suspiró Kero.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, en los que el guardián del sol aprovechó para tomar un bocadillo de una gran bandeja que se encontraba frente a ellos.

- "La única solución que nos queda, es acompañar a Yue y Ruby Moon a todos lados hasta que encontremos esa aura" – replicó Spinel.

Kero encogió sus patitas – "No queda otro remedio, sino estamos juntos no lo conseguiremos nunca aunque me siento muy optimista de que pronto lo lograremos, pues el cuerpo de Yue a reaccionado en más de una ocasión, a decir verdad, a tenido muchas oportunidades de captar la presencia".

- "Es extraño, Ruby Moon me aseguró que a ella le ha pasado lo mismo aunque solo un par de veces, pero tú dijiste que habías localizado el paradero del hechicero ¿acaso tu deducción se debe a una conjetura con el lugar en el que Yue a podido percibir auras sospechosas?" – quiso saber Spi.

- "Exactamente.." – la cabecita del peluche amarrillo se movió varias veces, afirmando la pregunta.

- "¿Y que lugar es ese?".

- "Es la escuela en donde trabaja Yukito..".

- "El Clamp de Tokyo..." – acertó el guardián de Eriol, entrecerrando sus ojos en una desconfiada expresión – "en ese mismo lugar fue en donde Nakuru reconoció la misma presencia".

********************************

Tenía que admitir que al ingresar en aquélla casa, lo primero que buscaron sus ojos fue la figura de la chica de ojos verdes. Después de saludar a los padres de la misma y ser recibido por Tomoyo, su inquieto espíritu se vio recompensado cuando al fin pudo disfrutar de la presencia de la muchacha.

Había quedado totalmente hechizado ante lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, un largo vestido entre diferentes tonos rosas, era lo que llevaba sobre su esbelta figura, su cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo y encantador peinado que resaltaba el escote en su espalda que no eran más que algunas delicadas tiras entrelazadas. Su leve y natural maquillaje, le daban esa apariencia inocente combinada con ese rostro de mujer, haciendo brillar sus pupilas esmeraldas más que nunca...

Por supuesto que se regaño por enésima vez al darse cuenta de sus reacciones. Había prometido dejar de lado a sus incontrolables emociones y hacer lo que su cerebro le mandaba: Respetar a su novia Kaory.

¿Pero como llevar a cabo tan difícil misión?... si tenía a Eriol de un lado y a Lung del otro replicándole comentarios vergonzosos. Aunque las constantes molestias de los dos jóvenes cesaron un momento con la encantadora interrupción de una niña de al menos cuatro años de edad.

- "¡Hermanitas ya volví!!" – Yui alborotó al grupo logrando arrancar sonrisas en los presentes.

- "Yui, precisamente estábamos preguntado por ti ¿dónde estabas, pequeña?" – un sonriente Yamazaki saludó a la niña con un leve toque en la cabeza.

- "Mami me encargó ir por el abuelito" – contó – "y eso fue lo que hice..".

2- "¿El abuelo ya está aquí..?" – una emocionada Sakura buscó con la vista al hombre mayor por todo el salón, hasta que lo encontró intercambiando abrazos con sus padres – "voy a saludarlo..".

- "Yo voy contigo.." – Tomoyo siguió a su hermana luego de pedir una disculpa por retirarse.

Sin embargo, la menor de los Kinomoto se quedó ahí entre los adultos.

- "Feliz navidad, linda Yui" – Rika  Sasaki, fue la primera en felicitar a la infante, colocándose a su altura.

- "¡Feliz Navidad, Rika!" – exclamó feliz, para luego levantar sus bracitos y empezar a moverlos graciosamente – "¡feliz navidad a todos!!" – los movimientos parecían ser saludos para los ocho jóvenes presentes.

Los muchachos respondieron con una gran sonrisa, mientras la niña fijaba su vista en Shaoran y Eriol a la vez que se acercaba curiosamente a ellos.

- "Hola" – les dijo con la más juguetona expresión.

- "Hola.." – repuso Eriol, que a diferencia del ceño lleno de curiosidad de su amigo, él mantenía su eterna sonrisa.

Yui Kinomoto, los observaba desde su altura como si fueran dos grandes árboles – "¡Sí!" – afirmó de pronto, logrando sembrar mas curiosidad en los demás.

- "¿Sí?" – se repitió el castaño – "¿sí, qué?" – dudó el jefe del Clan Li.

- "¡Serán unos excelentes hermanitos!!" – aseveró entre risas.

- "¿Hermanos?" – Lung quería soltar una carcajada, imaginando cosas muy divertidas con esa palabra.

- "Sí. Si se casan con mis hermanitas ¿ustedes serán mis nuevos hermanos, verdad?" – puso su índice en su barbilla, divertidamente dudosa – "cuando le pregunté a Yuki si eso podía suceder, él me dijo que sí, pero solo si ustedes se casaban con ellas... así que ¿cuándo se casan?" – dio un paso al frente, ampliando su sonrisa.

Así como Li, no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza, Eriol tampoco pudo sostener una carcajada que fue imitada por toda la audiencia juvenil que fue testigo de la divertida pregunta.

- "¿Casarse?... ¿no crees que aún están muy jóvenes para eso, pequeña?" – Mei Ling contuvo la risa por un momento y se dirigió a la niña con tono maternal.

- "¿Tú crees?, ¡mami dice que cuando hay amor, todo se puede!" – volvió a reír.

- "Esta niña es única, Xiao Lang..." – Lung le daba una palmada en la espalda al avergonzado muchacho – "será una cuñada excelente ¿no te parece?".

La mente de Shaoran estaba en completo caos para entonces, y mientras su cerebro le gritaba algo como -  _¡Reacciona!... son solo inocentes comentarios de una niña ¡¿no te parecen graciosos?!.. ¡di algo! – _la presencia de Sakura y Tomoyo, tomaban de nuevo partida en aquellos momentos.

- "¿Nos perdimos de algo?" – preguntó la amatista, cuando notó las risas de sus amigos.

- "Oh, nada importante, Yui tan solo estaba resolviendo algunos futuros amorosos" – repuso Chiharu.

- "¿Ha sí? ¿de quién?" – dudó Sakura echándole un vistazo a su hermana menor y frente a ella, también observó a un sonriente Eriol junto a un Shaoran que pareció saltar justo cuando ella posó sus ojos en él.

- "Hiragizawa y Li, fueron sus victimas" – rió Naoko.

- "Espero que no los hayas molestado, Yui" – la de largo cabello azabache reprendió con una sonrisa – "¿qué fue lo que les dijiste?".

- "Solo les pregunté cuando se casaban.." – respondió con un puchero inocente.

En el rostro de la joven de ojos verdes, se produjo una reacción extraña, su expresión desconcertada le trajo pensamientos que muy pronto desecharía de su cabeza.

- "¿Están molestos por lo que les pregunté?" – dudó la pequeña con otro puchero y dirigiéndose a los dos extranjeros.

- "Por supuesto que no.." – el inglés, plasmó su mejor sonrisa – "..aunque algunos de nosotros no hallamos quedado sin palabras, debido a la sorpresa.. " – Shaoran y Sakura se sobresaltaron al sentirse aludidos – "no estamos enfadados, al contrario, yo creo que nos hemos divertido mucho con tus comentarios".

La carita de Yui se iluminó y con esa sensación de emoción, se colocó al lado de Tomoyo, tomando su mano como una niña buena y dispuesta a no causar problemas.

- "¡Koji ya está aquí!" – el anuncio de Naoko, no dio tiempo para empezar tópico de conversación entre los jóvenes.

Koji Nakata, acompañado por su queridísima prima francesa y por su mejor amigo, hicieron acto de presencia para alegría de sus compañeros universitarios.

Saludos efusivos se dieron cuando los tres muchachos se presentaron a los que no conocían, que para el caso, solo eran los provenientes de china y el caballero inglés.

Una muy desagradable mueca, se formó en el apuesto rostro de Li cuando el chico Takato, presentó sus buenos modales ante él y ante una sonriente Sakura.

- "¡¿Así que tú eres Takato!?" – Lung dio un apretón de manos, mientras pensaba que había hecho algo muy bueno en su vida pasada, para estar gozando de lo lindo en esos momentos con la reacción de su amigo – "¡mucho gusto, yo soy Lung Sheng!" – terminó diciendo.

Shaoran ya pensaba en un hechizo desintegrador, cuando el joven de cabello castaño claro, se acercó a saludarlo.

- "Takato Suzuki, gusto en conocerte" – replicó con la mejor de las intenciones al tiempo que alzaba su mano.

- "Shaoran Li" – respondió, reuniendo toda la paciencia que se le había tratado de inculcar desde pequeño.

Después de los momentos de tensión que solo pudieron ser percibidos por Tomoyo, Eriol, Lung y Mei Ling, la fiesta continuó su curso entre charlas y bebidas, al tiempo que se dio el anuncio para pasar al comedor a degustar de los maravillosos manjares preparados para la cena.

Uno a uno los invitados tomaron su lugar en la mesa, lo que dio paso a otro agradable momento familiar, aunque como era de esperarse; Shaoran no paraba de mandar miradas desconfiadas al japonés compañero de Sakura, sin darse cuenta que el joven estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de llamar la atención de Tomoyo, como para reparar en la hermosa castaña.

******************************

El salón de baile y sus alrededores, se encontraban de nuevo ocupados después de la cena. Las personas deseosas de poder moverse al ritmo de un _Vals, _se hicieron notar cada vez más en la pista.

Y precisamente un apuesto joven pensaba en la posibilidad de invitarle un baile a cierta morena, que sin duda se veía despampanante esa noche. Su largo cabello esta vez arreglado totalmente ondulado, caía con gracia sobre su espalda y hombros, su delicado vestido lila de un tono bastante claro, se ceñía muy bien a su cuerpo, con la forma de un corsé en la parte superior y dejando caer libre y liso el vestido por sus caderas hasta los tobillos; su maquillaje natural no mostraba más que el rostro de un ángel en el que brillaba una chispa juguetona en sus hermosas pupilas amatistas.

Sin duda estaba embelesado con ella. Desde que volvió a verla, su creciente interés no dejó de trabajar y de insistir en ella, era una mujer llena de cualidades y encantos que nunca pudo encontrar en otra persona. Le interesaba demasiado y no dudaba que con un poco más de trato y conocimiento sobre ella, su profunda atracción bien podría convertirse en algo más.

Por el momento, la chica se encontraba un poco alejada para invitarla a bailar...

- "¿Takato?" – la voz de la pelirroja, lo sacó de sus pensamientos – "te has quedado callado de repente ¿te ocurre algo?" – sonrió.

- "No. Solo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de pedirle un baile a Tomoyo".

- "¿A Jessica?" – ella miró en la dirección en la que el japonés fijaba sus ojos y pudo notar a la susodicha intercambiando palabras con... según lo que le comentaron era la novia del hermano de Jessica – "pero antes de eso, tienes que bailar conmigo" – dijo tajante, tomándolo por el brazo y empujándolo a la pista.

- "¡Silvia ¿qué haces?!" – el muchacho vio sus esperanzas de invitar a la amatista caer por el suelo, cuando justo en el instante en que la francesa lo arrastraba contra su voluntad, Tomoyo regresaba a charlar con su grupo de amigos, bueno, lo que quedaba de ellos pues prácticamente todos se encontraban bailando.

- "Estoy sacándote a bailar ¿qué no ves?" – ella respondió de lo más natural – "trata de divertirte un poco, ya tendrás otra oportunidad de invitar a Jessica luego" – sonrió como una niña buena a la que nunca puedes decirle que no.

El joven suspiró resignado y echando una última mirada a su sueño perdido, se puso a disposición de la de ojos grises.

_- "¡Perfecto!!" – _pensó sonriente la muchacha – _"esta será una excelente oportunidad para que Eriol y Jessica tengan un momento agradable, porque no dudo que en cualquier momento Eriol pueda invitarla a bailar"._

- "¡Ja, ja, ja no puedo creerlo!" – el inglés disfrutó con la anécdota de su amiga.

- "Yo ni siquiera había notado esos objetos en el lugar" – comentó Shaoran un poco incómodo.

- "A decir verdad, mi madre los colocó por todos lados" – Tomoyo sonrió divertida – "imagínate el susto de mi hermano cuando se encontró bajo el muérdago justo cuando estaba al lado de la señorita Akizuki".

- "Seguramente Nakuru se lanzó sobre el doctor al encontrar la oportunidad perfecta de robarle un beso" – rió Eriol.

- "Precisamente eso es lo curioso.." – la morena enfatizó sus palabras – "según lo que me contó Kaho, la señorita Akizuki no pareció hacer demasiados esfuerzos para lograr que mi hermano cediera ante la tradición de un muérdago sobre sus cabezas..".

- "¿Lo dices en serio?" – Sakura no podía creérselo – "¿eso quiere decir que no pasó nada entre ellos?" – dudó de nuevo.

La hija de Sonomi asintió.

- "No es normal en Nakuru perder ese tipo de oportunidades, con lo determinada que es, estoy seguro que hubiera presionado a Kinomoto hasta el cansancio para poder hacerlo cumplir con la tradición del muérdago" – Eriol replicó divertido – "algo debe andar mal con ella".

- "O tan solo está contagiada por ese espíritu de paz navideña y al menos este día, quiere mantener la compostura" – Li se encogió de hombros.

El cuarteto volvió a reír, ideando individualmente alguna razón para poder explicar el comportamiento de la modelo.

Ajena a los comentarios de su creador y sus amigos, la guardiana observaba fascinada a todas las parejas que ocupaban la pista de baile. Ella era una mujer llena de energías por lo que cualquier actividad que implicara algún tipo de movimiento – ya sea que estos fueran pasos acompasados de Vals - le atraía sobremanera.

Una mirada miel se había posado en el rostro de la modelo desde hacía unos minutos, por lo que después de observar un poco más su conducta, al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

- "¿Te gustaría bailar, Nakuru?" – un sonriente Yukito, cuestionó.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron a la vez que una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro – "¡Me encantaría!" – asintió, tomando la mano que el muchacho le extendía.

Kaho observó a la pareja alejarse y luego miró a su lado... sonrió. Definitivamente, Touya era único en su especie. Con ojos de buitre, el galeno no perdía detalle del grupo de jóvenes que se encontraba en una animada charla en el otro extremo del salón... 

- "Sabes que las invitarán a bailar tarde o temprano" – rió la pelirroja, provocando un sobresalto en el hombre.

Touya la miró, alzando una ceja.

- "No si yo puedo impedirlo.." – repuso seriamente.

- "¿A sí?.. ¿y qué harás?" – ella parecía retarlo – "¿piensas hacer una escena y llamar a la policía?".

- "¿Y por que no?.. mi causa estaría muy bien justificada".

- "¿Y cual sería esa justificación?".

- "Acoso..".

Kaho soltó una risita y no preguntó más, en vez de eso, volvió a posar su vista en las parejas que con movimientos gráciles, se deslizaban sobre la pista. El doctor también observó el paisaje, sin mucho interés, él no era de esas personas que encontraban muy divertido el baile, – de cualquier tipo – pero al notar el semblante de su acompañante, pudo descubrir que a ella no le era indiferente aquel movimiento al compás de una música.

Cuando Kinomoto estaba a punto de dirigirse a la mujer, la faz de Yasuhiro Ota, se presentó ante los jóvenes para dirigirles algunas palabras, a decir verdad, la primera vez en toda la noche.

- "Señorita Mizuki, un placer volver a verla" – el hombre, se dirigió primero a la maestra.

- "Lo mismo digo, señor Ota".

- "Joven Touya.." – también saludó al galeno, que se limitó a inclinar un poco la cabeza.

- "Linda fiesta ¿no le parece señorita?" – volvió su atención a la pelirroja.

- "Por supuesto, como todo lo que organiza la señora Sonomi" – sonrió.

- "Comparto su opinión. Pero permítame felicitarle por su reciente noviazgo con el joven Touya, desde que me enteré, no había tenido la oportunidad de expresarle mi agrado por ello" – le dijo – "Sonomi me comentó detalles sobre su relación, claro que después de leer el periódico no me quedó duda al respecto, y Sonomi estaba tan contenta con la noticia que por primera vez no la escuché quejarse de los periodistas por invadir la vida privada de los suyos" – rió.

La japonesa asintió divertida. Ésta era la quinta persona que la felicitaba por su "noviazgo" con el único hijo varón de la familia Kinomoto. Ciertamente, ella estaba conciente que aunque para su persona la situación era extremadamente cómica, para el otro involucrado no era nada gracioso ser el blanco de comentarios y conjeturas que no eran verdad.

Precisamente, Touya observaba atento y un tanto desconfiado la conversación sostenida por las personas frente a si. Nunca había visto a Yasuhiro con buenos ojos, por más que Sonomi hubiera asegurado que esa persona era su empleado más fiel y su amigo más querido, había algo en ese hombre que no terminaba de convencer al doctor.

Claro está, que Yasuhiro sentía esa hostilidad que el joven le profesaba, y precisamente esa era la razón por la cual prefería intercambiar palabras con la maestra que con él. Pero Ota no era tonto, Touya Kinomoto era el vicepresidente de una de las empresas más grandes del Japón, además de ser el hijo de la dueña de dicho imperio comercial, por lo que, a pesar del desagrado mutuo que podría existir entre los dos; el hombre, mano derecha de Sonomi, se abstenía de crear más enemistad y trataba con toda propiedad al galeno siempre que era necesario.

- "Tengo que confesar que el joven Tsukishiro, también me ha sorprendido con su relación amorosa" – volvió a comentar el empresario – "jamás pensé que una figura tan pública como la modelo Akizuki, fuera la mujer que lograra captar la atención del maestro".

- "Nakuru, es una buena chica así que creo que la persona que decida permanecer a su lado, será alguien muy afortunado" – completó la hechicera con optimismo.

El hombre sonrió ante la fe que la mujer parecía tener en la modelo.

- "Espero señorita, que pueda permitirme una pieza de baile antes que termine la velada" – pidió con galantería, aprovechando cambiar de tema.

- "De hecho.." – Kaho estaba dispuesta a aceptar en el instante la invitación. No había puesto un pie en la pista en toda la noche - pues la compañía del doctor, había ahuyentado toda posibilidad de que un hombre se le acercara – así que no le pareció mala idea, aprovechar el ofrecimiento del empresario.

- "Creo que eso no será posible.." – la abruta interrupción de Touya, no le dio tiempo a la maestra para agregar algo más – "Kaho bailará conmigo el resto de la noche" – habló con firmeza sin mostrar expresión.

Mizuki observó un poco desconcertada al joven, pues había pasado desapercibida su presencia justo en el momento en que se enfrascó demasiado en la conversación con Ota.

Yasuhiro, por su parte, se encogió de hombros – "Será en otra ocasión entonces.." – dijo simplemente, sin tratar de insistir en el ya conocido temperamento de Touya – "...con su permiso" – sonrió mientras se inclinaba, para posteriormente retirarse de la presencia de los dos muchachos.

El silencio embargo a los dos jóvenes por un par de segundos. Kaho suspiró resignada al no percibir ningún movimiento de parte del galeno, seguramente, el hombre solo había dicho aquello para espantar al empresario. Observó una vez más a las parejas en la pista, sus labios dejaron escapar una media sonrisa que parecía afirmar que tendría que olvidarse del baile por esa noche.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, un suave toque a su brazo, hizo que su cuerpo se tensara ante el contacto de la mano - que no podía ser otra que la Touya Kinomoto - en su piel. Volvió lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con el apuesto rostro del moreno.

- "¿Qué?" – dijo él, evitando los ojos de ella – "¿pensaste que no hablaba en serio?" – fueron su únicas palabras antes de guiar a la bella mujer a la pista de baile.

******************************

La situación para él, mejoró cuando la linda y jocosa Yui decidió unirse a algunos recién llegados amiguitos de aproximadamente su edad - que eran hijos de socios y amigos de su padres - y se encaminaron a unas divertidas carreras por toda la casa.

Pero a pesar de la momentánea desaparición de la pequeña niña, Shaoran, se tensó más.

Eriol no dejaba de lanzarle sonrisas y miradas llenas de complicidad y burla, estaba seguro lo que el inglés quería decir con ese tipo de tic personal - _¿cuándo piensas invitar a Sakura a bailar? - _leía perfectamente en esas pupilas azules llenas de misterio; pero él también mandaba mensajes con sus gestos - _¡déjame en paz! – _era la respuesta de su ceño fruncido de vez en cuando.

- "Increíble.." – susurró Sakura, ante la sonrisa de Tomoyo y observando en la misma dirección que ésta.

El par de hermanas posaban su atención en la nueva pareja que ocupaba uno de los sectores del salón, y es que, ver a Touya Kinomoto moviéndose al compás de la encantadora melodía, no era algo que se pudiera apreciar todos los días.

- "¿No es encantador?" – comentó una risueña Tomoyo ante el espectáculo.

- "Es... increíble.." – volvió a repetir la castaña, ésta vez con una sonrisa.

- "Deberíamos imitarlos.." – replicó Eriol – "somos de los pocos que no se animan a bailar, todos se encuentran disfrutando del acto y a mí no me gustaría quedarme atrás" – concluyó – "si me permites Tomoyo, quisiera invitarte esta pieza" – alzó su mano hacia la hermosa joven.

Daidouji sonrió complacida y no dudó en aceptar el ofrecimiento que su amigo le hacía.

- "Encantada.." – la estudiante de diseño, contestó colocándose al lado del joven sin soltar su mano.

Li, notó como Hiragizawa le lanzó otra de esas miradas que no lograron más que ponerlo nervioso ¿acaso iba a hacer algún tipo de comentario que solo lo avergonzaría?... empezó a sudar helado cuando el chico de ojos azules abría su cavidad bucal para soltar algunas palabras...

- "Espero que no les moleste quedarse solos.." – repuso divertido, al notar como Xiao Lang dejó escapar en un suspiro de alivio, el aire retenido – "a menos que quieran acompañarnos, claro" – amplió su sonrisa e hizo regresar de golpe el oxígeno liberado, a los pulmones del chino – "con su permiso..." – se alejó con una Tomoyo que trataba de contener la risa.

Una cortina de silencio cayó sobre los dos jóvenes al encontrarse... ¿nerviosos?... 

Sakura tenía la buena intención de iniciar un tema de conversación, pero una fuerza extraña que la hacía quedarse más quieta que una roca, le impidió llevar a cabo su cometido. Por otro lado, las hermosas pupilas ámbar del joven Li, se armaron de valor y decidieron mirar a la bella joven a su lado.

Se sentía tonto, realmente tonto. No tenía nada de malo bailar con una vieja amiga, es decir, estaba en esa fiesta para pasar una agradable navidad y lejos de cumplir eso, tenía una batalla campal con su cerebro sobre que sería mejor hacer y que no hacer. Respiró hondo. ¿Por qué no?... además, seguramente a la muchacha de ojos verdes le agradaría la invitación...

- "¿Sakura?" – la llamó con la voz tan apagada que creyó que ella no le había escuchado.

- "Dime..." – la Card Master, alzó la vista un poco sobresaltada por el súbito llamado.

- "Bueno, yo..." – era difícil para él decirlo – "¿quieres.. digo... te gustaría..?" – dudó un par de segundos más hasta que logró determinación – "¿te gustaría bailar?".

Sakura sonrió ampliamente ante la propuesta y no disimuló el agrado que le causó que el joven la invitara.

- "Por supuesto, me encantaría" – asintió, ofreciendo su delicada mano al extranjero.

Ahora sí que la pista parecía completa, toda la asistencia juvenil se encontraba en ella disfrutando de la embriagante melodía que parecía posesionarse cada vez más, de sus cuerpos llenos de vida. Como si se tratara de un encantador hechizo, las parejas de todas las edades parecían encajar a la perfección una persona con la otra, aunque solo se trataran de buenos amigos, la atmósfera increíblemente romántica, daba la imagen de humanos danzando con el amor de sus vidas... un cuadro realmente peculiar.

Precisamente eso sensación de paz, seguridad y regocijo, era lo que experimentaba Sakura en los brazos de Li. La hechicera observó paulatinamente, los rostros serenos y contentos de algunos de sus conocidos más cercanos en ese momento. Pudo ver a Nakuru, Naoko, Silvia y hasta a la misma Tomoyo, con una expresión que mostraba acertadamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Se sonrojó ligeramente. ¿Sería acaso que ella también mantenía ese gesto en su rostro?.

Shaoran también estaba sufriendo lo suyo. A pesar de que pensó que sería fácil llevar a cabo la tarea de un simple baile – que había tenido la oportunidad de realizar muchas veces en las fiestas de su Clan y en otras ocasiones – la acción se estaba volviendo extremadamente difícil, pues por alguna razón ajena a sus conocimientos; la cercanía del cuerpo de su ex compañera de primaria, estaba logrando provocarle reacciones incomprensibles. Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando en un instante en que observó el rostro de su acompañante, ella también se sonrojó sin razón aparente pues Sakura parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Tomoyo se tomó la libertad de echar una rápida inspección por la pista de baile, sonriendo al localizar a su hermana con Li. La amatista alzó su lindo rostro hacia el inglés, cuando sintió que éste presionaba ligeramente la mano que tenía aprisionada entre la suya y que reposaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho de Hiragizawa.

- "¿Qué es lo que has visto, que te ha hecho sonreír?" – Eriol quiso saber cuando notó la encantadora distorsión de su rostro.

- "¿Por qué no lo descubres tu mismo?" – lo invitó ella, volviendo su atención al objeto de su emoción.

La reencarnación de Clow, no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de su pareja de baile cuando también encontró la encantadora escena que protagonizaba su descendiente.

- "Eriol.." – la voz de Daidouji sonó de pronto sorprendida y a la vez feliz.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – dudó él, al percatarse de la espontánea chispa de complicidad y picardía que de pronto reflejaban las orbitas amatistas de la joven.

- "Mira eso.." – señaló una pequeño objeto que se encontraba a unos pasos de Sakura y Shaoran.

- "¿Hmmm?" – el hechicero enfocó su vista y su sonrisa se amplió notablemente. De alguna manera, ya había adivinado las intenciones de la hija de Sonomi.

- "¿Me ayudas?" – pidió en un tono que nadie pudo haber resistido.

Para responder a su petición, Eriol realizó un ágil y grácil movimiento de baile para quedar en una posición en la que tenía de frente a los dos ex Card Captors – "Me meteré en problemas ahora que me he convertido en tu cómplice" – bromeó, antes de realizar un leve movimiento con su mano y con ello, hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Sakura había procurado salir de su trance y disfrutar del agradable baile que sostenía, Shaoran parecía haberla querido imitar pues cuando se animó a verlo a la cara, éste ya la esperaba con una consoladora sonrisa. Todo parecía transcurrir de manera normal hasta que su corazón se detuvo de golpe al notar un conocido objeto muy cerca, demasiado cerca de ellos.

- "¿Sakura?" – el jefe del Clan Li, sintió ese sobresalto en el cuerpo de la joven y se apresuró a preguntarle la razón de ello.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Shaoran se apresuró a mirar en la misma dirección en la que una atónita Sakura posaba sus ojos.

Lo que vio también le heló la sangre. Un muérdago flotaba mágica y misteriosamente sobre sus cabezas dando la impresión de no querer alejarse. En vez de buscar al autor de ese acto y de percatarse si alguien más podía descubrir al objeto volador, Shaoran Li solo se ocupó de regresar su atención al rostro de su acompañante.

Sakura sintió la penetrante mirada del chico chino sobre ella, y el corazón que segundos antes se había detenido de la impresión, esta vez empezó una loca carrera dentro de su pecho. El apuesto joven la estaba viendo con demasiada fijeza, ansiedad y emoción a la vez; que en un momento se sintió perdida entre sus pozos ámbar ¿qué es lo que estaba sintiendo?. Contra su voluntad, su cuerpo pareció pegarse más al del muchacho y aún manteniendo la mirada de Li, notó como éste se inclinaba levemente pretendiendo alcanzar su altura...

Su corazón dio un vuelco y su mente dejó de trabajar ¿acaso él iba a besarla?.. ¿lo haría?.. ¿la besaría?...

**Notas de la Autora: **Al parecer, mis vacaciones terminaron ^^ pospuse tanto la continuación de este fic que no los culpo por dejar de leerlo.. porque seguramente nadie está dando saltitos en estos momentos por mi "esperada" actualización u_u además que deben estar enfadados por causarles problemas como:

1. La larga espera de un capítulo.

2. Finalmente publicar y darles un escrito endemoniadamente largo (que seguramente se cansaron de leer).

3. Presentarles diálogos con demasiadas explicaciones que aclaran situaciones que se sobreentienden y que a nadie le interesaba conocer.

4. Dejar el capítulo en un punto tan clave que (en el caso de que estén leyendo esto) le provocó a alguien el golpearse contra la pared o en el peor de los casos, provocó una terrible sed de sangre que solo se saciaría con asesinar a la autora.

5. Muy poca realización de las peticiones que los fans hicieron para este capítulo.

En fin... espero que no haya causado demasiado daño con este retraso u_u aunque he de confesar que en esta ocasión, los reviews formaron una parte importante pues fueron tan pocos fueron los que me llegaron que no provocó en mí los ánimos necesarios para continuar airosa, con esto no quiero formar algún tipo de amenaza o reclamo, eso JAMÁS, pues también es cierto que los empujones de otras personas fueron los que alimentaron mi interés y me devolvieron lo que por descuidada había dejado olvidado ^^ ¡¡Mil gracias a ellos!!.. ¡ustedes saben quienes son!! ^_~

Pero ¡¡arriba corazones!!.. espero que mi mala racha haya pasado y se decida a no regresar jamás ^^ este capítulo logró dejarme satisfecha y espero que a ustedes también les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca... es ahora cuando la trama se viene con todo!!! ^o^

**(*)¡****Kurisumasu Omedeto!: **Quiere decir, ¡feliz navidad! En japonés ^^

**Undine: **Me complace que te parezca interesante, eso quiere decir que la historia te gusta ^^ trataré de mantener mi estilo para seguir complaciendo tu lectura. Así que E+T ¿he? Ya veremos...

**MGA FGA: **Nunca falta un review suyo y eso me pone extremadamente contenta ^^ saber de tan fieles lectoras alegra mí día sobremanera. Como pudieron notar, los periodistas siempre tuvieron su espacio aunque hoy no tanto como otras veces.. había que darles un respiro a nuestros personajes pues con la tempestad que se viene encima, van a necesitar fuerzas n_n  ¡mil disculpas por el retraso!!.

**FÉNIX: **Agradezco infinitamente tu espera por la actualización, no dudo que te mantengas fiel a mis escritos y eso es la mejor recompensa que pueda tener. Tus halagos hacen que me avergüence, el que alguien me considere tan buena para escribir me hacen subir el autoestima hasta plutón ^^ en cuanto a tu historia, me parece extremadamente divertida, tu estilo es único y realmente admiro tu creatividad para montar tantos capítulos (de los cuales me perdí un par, cuando me quedé sin Internet por unos días ¬¬) sigue así ¡¡mucha suerte!!

**Celina: **Como siempre, nunca me fallas ^_~ no importa donde me dejes un review el solo hecho de tu intención es agradecida como no tienes idea. Espero que este capítulo te haya fascinado como el anterior y que haya logrado captar tu atención para la próxima actualización.

**EGBC: **¡Dios mío!!.. cuando leí el nick no lo podía creer... uno de mis autores favoritos me había escrito un comentario (saito no dejó de dar saltos por toda la casa, el día que llegó ese maravilloso review) el que mi historia te haya parecido buena hace que se me hinche el pecho de orgullo. Espero que hayas terminado de leer el fic, y que con eso no haya cambiado tu opinión con respecto a mi historia.

**Der: **Como me has hecho falta amiga!! Sin duda tus reviews recompensan en gran manera mis ánimos.. como siempre, has dejado comentarios acertados, ideas en potencia y sobre todo mucho cariño e interés, definitivamente tienes todo lo que siempre me hace falta. ¿Qué te apreció el capítulo?... espero que pueda recompensar tanto tiempo en espera ^^

**Azkaban: **Si que lograste darme un susto... con la pena y tristeza que me embargaron al descubrir el atentado terrorista del que España fue victima, me sobrecogió aún más la idea de pensar que algo te había pasado... gracias a Dios mi corazón no fue sorprendido con malas noticias, este capítulo va dedicado a ti querida... espero que tú y tu pueblo puedan recuperar las fuerzas para salir adelante ¡¡arriba amiga!! ^^

**Marisaki: **No actualicé tan pronto como esperabas ¡¡perdón!!.. espero que la espera haya valido la pena... mil gracias por leer y por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review ^_~

**Sakura_ale2: **Otra a la que dejo en deuda con la actualización u_u tardé mucho, lo sé... espero que tus ánimos por leer el fic no hayan desvanecido por el retraso. Gracias por las felicitaciones ^^ considérate una de las causantes de que esta historia continúe su curso ^_~

**Melida: **No sé que hubiera hecho sin tus constantes mails, como pudiste darte cuenta, he estado bastante ocupada por lo que sé que me entiendes y no sabes como agradezco tus miles de porras y buenos deseos ¡¡GRACIAS!!

**Atta651: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic ^^ y comparto tu opinión, Yui es realmente linda y definitivamente Touya es todo un caso con sus arranques de furia ¿no te parece? XD ¡continué el fic! ¿no te alegras?.. ¡gracias por leer!!.

**Liliana: **Definitivamente, tengo que empezar a ganar los puntos perdidos contigo amiga... por lo pronto espero que este capítulo haya logrado algunas sonrisa de tu parte, eso significaría que me he ganado al menos un cuarto de tu perdón ^_~ ¡mil disculpas por tardar tanto! Y mira que tu eras una de las que constantemente me animaba a continuar ¡¡gracias!!.

**¡¡Y mil gracias a los que leen el fic!!**

Como siempre, cualquier comentario, duda, felicitación, petición ^_~ reclamo.. puedan dejarlo en un REVIEW o en todo caso me escriben a saito113@hotmail.com  o a  saito_san_1@yahoo.com.mx  

Nos leemos pronto!!!

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^**


	10. Revelaciones I

**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO **

**_"Revelaciones I"_**

**__**

**__**

_Sintió la penetrante mirada del chico chino sobre ella, y el corazón que segundos antes se había detenido de la impresión, esta vez empezó una loca carrera dentro de su pecho. El apuesto joven la estaba viendo con demasiada fijeza, ansiedad y emoción a la vez; que en un momento se sintió perdida entre sus pozos ámbar ¿qué es lo que estaba sintiendo?. Contra su voluntad, su cuerpo pareció pegarse más al del muchacho y aún manteniendo la mirada de Li, notó como éste se inclinaba levemente pretendiendo alcanzar su altura..._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco y su mente dejó de trabajar ¿acaso él iba a besarla?.. ¿lo haría?.. ¿la besaría?..._

- "¡¡SAKURA!!!".

- "¡Ahhhh!!" – el súbito grito en su oído, la hizo saltar – "¿Kero?" – murmuró, no muy segura de que el muñeco que volaba frente a su cara, fuera realmente el guardián.

- "Sí, soy yo.. ¡¿quién más?!" – replicó enfadado – "¿por qué estas tan distraída?... he estado tratando de llamar tu atención desde hace unos minutos, y tú ni siquiera pareces estar en este mundo".

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces al tener la visión completa de su panorama. Ahí, en lo que parecía ser uno de los sectores del patio de su casa, se encontraban sus hermanos, Kaho, Kero y Yue.

- "¿Te encuentras bien, ama?" – dudó Yue, con su inexpresivo semblante.

- "S-Sí.." – respondió en un susurro – "..ya podemos empezar..." – habló despacio, al recordar el porqué de la presencia de todos en el lugar.

- "Si te sientes indispuesta, podemos entrenar en otro momento" – intervino de nuevo el guardián de la Luna.

- "No, no es necesario" – trató de sonreír – "empecemos el entrenamiento" – se dirigió a los presentes, que no hacían más que observarla con curiosidad.

Nadie se animó a hablar, ni a moverse de su lugar.

- "En verdad, estoy bien.." – repitió la Maestra de las Cartas, ésta vez, ampliando su sonrisa – "..no tienen de que preocuparse".

- "Es que te veías realmente perdida, monstruo" – informó Touya, logrando deshacerse de la atmósfera de tensión al agregar el "divertido" sobrenombre.

Y antes de que Sakura saltara por el insulto, Kaho se apresuró a dirigirle algunas palabras y así apaciguar su mal humor.

- "Lo que Touya quiso decir, es que nos desconcertó tú actitud, Sakura" – sonrió de manera maternal – "de pronto te quedaste en blanco y aparentemente, sin poder escuchar nuestras voces".

- "No es que no estemos acostumbrados a tus distracciones, pues siempre suelen ser muchas.." – agregó el galeno con tono burlón – "pero ésta vez parecías como poseída o perdida en quien sabe que recuerdo".

Lo último dicho por el doctor, provocó que un intenso sonrojo se apoderara del lindo rostro de la castaña.

- "N-no, no es nada de eso" – contestó con la voz y expresión más convincente que podía mostrar en esos momentos – "estoy lista para entrenar..." – agregó rápidamente, a la vez que recitaba su conjuro a la velocidad de la luz y su llave empezaba a transformarse en un imponente báculo.

Desde uno de los extremos del patio, Tomoyo sonrió complacida ante la turbación de su hermana. Yui movía sus bracitos emocionadísima al ver como los muchachos – después de desconcertarse una fracción de segundo al notar la reacción y el despliegue de energía de Sakura – tomaban rápidamente posiciones, manifestando cada quién su poder.

Todo se movilizó como estaba planeado. La carta escudo se encargó de envolver a Tomoyo y a Yui para provocar una óptima protección. Kaho, Touya y Yue, se juntaron unos momentos para conjurar lo que parecía una barrera en todo el campo que ocupaban en esos momentos, después de cometida su tarea, cada quien tomó un lugar estratégico para rodear a Sakura y a Kero que ya se hallaba parado a su lado.

Sin previo aviso, Yue creó una esplendorosa flecha de luz que lanzó sin piedad contra Kaho. La maestra ni se inmutó, sin siquiera mover un dedo se deshizo de la energía justo cuando parecía haberse clavado en su rostro. Al ver la escena de perfil, se podía apreciar claramente como la flecha luminosa parecía empujar con todas sus fuerzas para clavarse en la hermosa cara de la mujer, pero aparentemente una fuerza extraña impedía su objetivo y las únicas evidencias de ello eran las leves chispas doradas que se manifestaban cada vez que la flecha de Yue arremetía con más fuerza contra el rostro de Kaho.

Así, con un leve movimiento de cabeza de la pelirroja, la energía del guardián se distorsionó y desapareció como si nada.

En un veloz contraataque, Touya alzó su mano derecha empezando a reunir energía en la palma de la misma. Antes de que su hermana pudiera lanzar un conjuro contra su persona, una explosión plateada ya había partido para estrellarse contra la ex Card Captor. Sin embargo, la imponente figura de Kerberos se adelantó con una enorme llamarada de fuego que luchó de igual a igual con el poder lanzado por el galeno.

Sakura aprovechó la ayuda de su guardián y se concentró en atacar a la maestra.

- "¡Trueno!".

Al mismo tiempo, Kaho murmuró un par palabras que provocó que un buen número de lanzas doradas se materializaran a su espalda, las cuales inmediatamente partieron para enfrentarse contra el enorme trueno. Un grupo de las lanzas mágicas se juntó para acabar con el ataque de la carta, mientras las otras se lanzaron contra la joven de ojos verdes.

- "¡Salto!" – invocó nuevamente, consiguiendo esquivar con gracia y habilidad a todas las mágicas flechas doradas.

Mientras Sakura se entretenía y se concentraba en sus espectaculares movimientos dignos de una experimentada gimnasta, Kaho convocó otro poder para atacar al inexpresivo ángel.

Una dura lucha se llevó a cabo entre la maestra y el guardián de las cartas Clow. Yue utilizaba el conjuro que hacía que sus manos y una parte de sus brazos, se volvieran una peligrosa arma cortante. El ángel arremetía una y otra vez contra Kaho, que alzaba las manos creando una especie de escudo cada vez que Yue trataba de herirla, logrando así, evitar sus ataques a la vez que contrarrestaba con sus propios hechizos.

A pesar de la batalla que se realizaba frente a sus ojos, Sakura no prestaba demasiada atención a las chispas de colores, a las fuertes corrientes de aire y a los impresionantes conjuros con destellos plateados, que se hallaban a su alrededor. Ciertamente, esquivaba con éxito todos los ataques dirigidos a ella, pero sus movimientos no eran más que reflejos mecánicos que su cuerpo le hacía el favor de provocar, para evitar cualquier golpe fatal.

Su mente se hallaba demasiado lejos en esos momentos. Su cabeza no hacía más que divagar en acontecimientos pasados que se repetían una y otra vez por su confundido cerebro. Si antes, le resultaba extremadamente difícil sacar a Shaoran Li de sus pensamientos, ahora esa tarea le parecía un caso perdido. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Como todo cae por su propio peso, la buena suerte de Sakura se esfumó cuando sintió un súbito dolor en su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un poder la había golpeado de lleno arrojándola varios metros atrás de la posición que hacía un par de segundos ocupaba.

- "¡Sakura!!" – Kero se alarmó al contemplar la escena y ya corría en auxilio.

Sin embargo, un nuevo ataque de Touya lo hizo desistir de su objetivo impidiéndole llegar hasta ella.

La Maestra de las Cartas, trató de incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo. Alzó la vista justo a tiempo para observar como otras dos bolas de energía iban en su dirección. Con un poco de dificultad, logró esquivar el poder, pero aún se hallaba demasiado aturdida para notar como una tercera energía, se abalanzaba sobre ella.

- "¡Sakura, concéntrate!!" – le gritó Kaho, cuando la muchacha cayó al suelo por segunda vez.

- "¿Ama, te encuentras bien?" – Yue no dudó ni un momento en auxiliar a la joven, y ya se hallaba frente a ella con la firme convicción de protegerla si hacía falta.

- "Estoy bien" – replicó Sakura brindándole una sonrisa a su guardián y reincorporándose lentamente.

El ángel pareció soltar un suspiro de alivio muy bien disimulado, después de asegurarse que su dueña se encontrara completamente restablecida, decidió volver a su posición original listo para atacar al galeno o a la maestra, en todo caso.

- "¿Cómo estás, Sakura?" – quiso saber Kaho, atenta de no perder de vista a sus otros contrincantes.

- "Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes" – aseguró ella con voz firme.

- "Me alegro, porque ya es hora de aumentar el ritmo" – repuso la ex profesora de primaria, lanzando una mirada a una esquina del campo – "¡¿estás lista, Tomoyo?!" – se dirigió a la joven encerrada dentro de _Escudo_.

La amatista se limitó a asentir e inmediatamente abrió el libro que reposaba en sus manos. Tomando una cómoda posición para su labor, Tomoyo se halló muy pronto escribiendo sobre las páginas en blanco del peculiar libro.

Segundos más tarde, unas figuras extrañas empezaron a materializarse frente a los ojos de los hechiceros. Sakura sacudió su cabeza para alejar los últimos restos de su distracción, y tomó enseguida una actitud decidida.

Los extraños seres terminaron de tomar forma y no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezaran a atacar a todas las figuras que se hallaban frente a ellos.

Yui, observó admirada como sus hermanos, los guardianes y Kaho, trataban de defenderse de los ataques de los nuevos agresores. La menor de los Kinomoto, volvió su vista hacia Tomoyo y se acercó entusiasmada para ver más de cerca lo que su hermana escribía. La niña sonrió mientras no dejaba de sorprenderse ante el peculiar poder de la carta _Creativa._

----------------------------------------------------

Eriol podría reírse a carcajadas si quisiera en esos momentos.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, y seguramente pensando lo mismo que su amigo, Lung hizo un intento más por llamar la atención...

- "Como te decía, Xiao Lang... los cerdos vuelan ¿sabías?" – Sheng notó como el joven jefe del clan Li, contestó con un apenas audible monosílabo. Rápidamente, volvió sus ojos a Eriol y se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

- "¿Por qué no pruebas algo más?" – le sugirió la reencarnación de Clow.

- "Eres bienvenido a intentarlo" – le respondió el joven chino.

- "Hmm... ¿Xiao Lang? ¿me escuchas?".

Nada.

A Shaoran le parecía más interesante el lápiz que reposaba en su mano, que la conversación que se sostenía frente a él.

- "Pero que intento más pobre por despertar al señor 'mírenme, estoy aquí simulando una reunión con ustedes, pero la verdad es que prefiero perderme en mi mundo a seguirlos escuchando'... realmente me decepcionas, Eriol".

- "Tan solo estaba haciendo un último intento por traerlo tranquilamente a la realidad, sin tener que soltarle la bomba".

- "Si he de ser sincero, no me preocupa demasiado el que falte a su compromiso".

Sheng y Hiragizawa, hablaban tranquilamente sobre Shaoran como si no estuviera presente.

- "A mí tampoco.." – admitió sonriente el inglés – "..pero ya sabes lo difícil que es tratar a Xiao Lang, cuando expulsa fuego por la boca. Porque créeme, si no lo sacamos de su ensimismamiento antes de la hora cero, seremos nosotros los perjudicados. Después de todo, quedamos de acuerdo en que iríamos todos juntos al aeropuerto, previamente de tratar algunos asuntos".

- "Supongo que tienes razón" – suspiró – "será mejor traerlo a la realidad lo antes posible... ¿pero que hacemos? ¿lo golpeamos?".

- "No será necesario" – Eriol plasmó en su rostro, la replica exacta de aquella sonrisa que solía manifestar cada vez que estaba a punto de divertirse en grande – "¿sabes, Lung?... de pronto estaba recordando la encantadora fiesta de Navidad de los Kinomoto. Esa noche, Tomoyo nos comentó que su madre había colocado muérdagos por toda la casa, Nakuru, por ejemplo, quedó debajo de uno junto con el doctor Kinomoto" – para terminar su comentario, se volvió hacia el castaño que aún parecía distraído – "y me pareció ver que Shaoran se encontró en la misma situación".

- "¿Xiao Lang, besó a alguien bajo el muérdago?" – dudó Lung, con un tono alto y de falsa sorpresa.

Un leve _"Crack"_ fue lo único que se escuchó después de las palabras del joven de ojos negros. Los hechiceros que manipularon la conversación, se miraron el uno al otro sosteniendo una profunda expresión de diversión y satisfacción, cuando notaron que el desdichado lápiz que Shaoran sostenía en su mano, se hallaba partido por la mitad.

- "¡Vaya!.. despertaste" – lo llamó el jefe del Clan Sheng.

- "¿De.. de que estaban hablando?" – inquirió Li, ignorando la expresión de su amigo y sosteniendo un semblante perturbado.

- "Pues... de exactamente lo que oíste" – Eriol sonrió – "pero este no es el mejor momento para discutir sobre el tema.." – agregó – ".. ya tendremos tiempo para eso más tarde. Por lo pronto, será mejor encaminarnos al aeropuerto, ya que vamos un poco retrasados a nuestro compromiso".

- "¿Aeropuerto?.. ¿compromiso?" – Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta – "¡maldición!!.. tendría que haber ido por Kaory hace...".

- "Quince minutos.." – Lung completaba la oración, al tiempo que observaba su reloj de pulsera – "vas bastante retrasado ¿sabías?, y bueno, seguramente tardarás un poco más en llegar a tu destino, eso, si no hay un tráfico del demonio... y... ¡oye! no pongas esa cara, tratamos de advertírtelo ¡en serio!!.. pero tú parecías más interesado en el lápiz que yace muerto en tu mano que en nosotros... la culpa es realmente tuya por no prestarnos atención, así que no te quejes ¿sabes que hemos perdido dos minutos más desde que empecé con mi parloteo?" – sonrió.

- "¡No me digas!!" – gritó sarcástico – "sí no vas a servir de ayuda.. ¡cierra la boca!!".

Lejos de ofenderse por el tono y el significado del comentario, Lung hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener una carcajada.

Eriol no estaba menos divertido que él. Con la tranquilidad de un santo, el inglés se levantó de su cómodo asiento, tomó un pequeño objeto de plata del escritorio de Shaoran y sin perder la sonrisa empezó su camino hacia la salida del despacho.

Li, por otro lado, ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que el extranjero se alejaba de su oficina, en vez de centrar su atención en su amigo, - que parecía le hacía una seña con su mano izquierda, dejando al descubierto un objeto brillante - continuó vociferando maldiciones al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba en donde demonios había dejado las llaves de su automóvil.

- "Xiao Lang.." – replicó Lung, tratando de detener el movimiento desbocado que el joven realizaba por buscar sus dichosas llaves – "me parece que no hace falta que sigas buscando, creo que Eriol ya se encargó de tomarlas por ti, seguro que nos está esperando listo para partir".

El jefe del Clan Li, detuvo su búsqueda abruptamente.

- "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿quién tiene mis llaves?!".

- "Ahora también te estas volviendo sordo" – Lung trató de susurrar para si – "dije que las tiene E-ri-ol.." – señaló lentamente, con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada, obviamente molestó por la acción de su amigo – "No soy sordo ¿sabes? y mucho menos estúpido para que me recalques tu respuesta de esa manera".

Lung se encogió de hombros – "Pero ciego sí eres.." – afirmó – ".. Eriol pasó por tu lado mostrando las llaves y tú ni siquiera reparaste en él".

Echando chispas por los ojos, Shaoran salió rápidamente del despacho. No es que estuviera furioso con Eriol por lo que hizo, sino más bien, era que tenía tanta tensión acumulada que era en esos momentos en que las cosas no salían como lo planeaba, que no encontraba otra manera de reaccionar que no fuera característica de su fuerte temperamento.

El joven Li, encontró a su amigo en el estacionamiento con dos automóviles listos para salir.

El inglés pareció leerle la mente al castaño, así que antes de que replicara cualquier palabra, le comunicó...

- "Como te descontrolaste cuando te enteraste de que ibas a llegar tarde al aeropuerto, me tomé la libertad de tomar las llaves por ti, pues en tus intentos desesperados por encontrarlas, ya habías pasado por ellas al menos unas tres veces y ni siquiera las notaste" – sonrió.

- "Sí fue así, supongo que no tengo más que darte las gracias.." - fue lo único que respondió antes de subir a su vehículo – "¿vienes conmigo, Lung?" – le preguntó al moreno que venía detrás de él.

- "Eh.. creo que me aventuraré a ir en el automóvil de Eriol, no te ofendas, pero tengo muchas ganas de charlar y en estos momentos, tú no estás de humor para ser el mejor conversador".

- "No me ofendo, es más, creo que tienes razón" – replicó con una expresión menos ceñuda.

El trayecto hacia el aeropuerto fue bastante más tranquilo de lo que se esperaba, bueno, aunque esa armónica tranquilidad, solo se podía apreciar en el automóvil de Eriol, porque los inesperados cambios de velocidad y las distintas maniobras evasivas que realizó el vehículo que iba delante del de el inglés, daban la seguridad de que Shaoran no iba tan despreocupado como su hechicero amigo.

Casi corriendo, Shaoran llegó a la sala de recibimiento en donde lo esperaba su novia un poco ofuscada, al tiempo que observaba su reloj de pulsera con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- "¡Shaoran!!" – exclamó ella cuando lo tuvo cerca – "pensé que te habías olvidado de que llegaba hoy... ¿qué pasó?".

- "No, por supuesto que no lo olvidé, es solo que... tuve un pequeño inconveniente antes de llegar aqu".

- "Me lo imagin" – ella trató de sonar lo más comprensiva posible. Quedó en silencio un par de segundos, hasta que agregó – "te extrañé...".

- "Eh.. sí, yo también" – respondió.

La afirmación del joven, pareció complacer a Kaory, que se acercó a él para besarlo y refugiarse en un abrazo. Shaoran respondió al gesto con movimientos mecánicos para quedar nuevamente en silencio.

- "¿Has venido solo, Shaoran?" – Kaory preguntó desde su cómoda posición en el pecho de Li – "pensé que Eriol o Lung te acompañarían a recogerme" – continuó con una leve mueca de asco, imposible de ver desde la posición de su novio.

- "Ellos están aquí.." – respondió – "lo que sucede es que Eriol también venía a recoger a un amigo y Lung decidió acompañarlo".

- "¿Un amigo?" – levantó la vista, al parecer interesada en el asunto.

- "Sí. ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos a ellos y salimos de aquí de una buena vez?" – sugirió, al tiempo que tomó la maleta de la joven.

----------------------------------------------------

Yue esperaba de pie y con paciencia la salida de su joven dueña.

Después del entrenamiento, Sakura y los demás decidieron asearse un poco antes de reunirse en la sala a discutir un par de asuntos. Kero, fue directo a la cocina junto con la pequeña Yui, para degustar de un pequeño refrigerio, Tomoyo le ofreció a Kaho la ducha de su habitación y Touya se ocupó de hacer lo mismo que la maestra en la propia.

El ángel, siempre fiel, acompañó a Sakura hasta su recámara y ahí decidió esperarla mientras se ocupaba de asearse.

Sin un interés en particular, Yue empezó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación de su dueña. Sin duda, era muy diferente a la pequeña, pero acogedora habitación que ocupaba en su antigua casa hace ya varios años, a pesar de los grandes cambios y diferencias que tenía ese cuarto con el anterior, no había discusión alguna al asegurar que aquella sensación de calidez quedaría plasmada en cualquier espacio que ocupara Sakura Kinomoto.

Es solo que... ella era así: cálida, sencilla, honesta y simplemente... única.

Sus hermosos ojos celestes cristal, se detuvieron en un par de paquetes sobre una mediana mesa al lado del tocador, eran regalos de navidad. Yue recordó entonces que de la dichosa festividad, ya habían pasado cuatro días, por lo que el guardián todavía mantenía frescos en su memoria, los acontecimientos que se suscitaron en aquel momento. Sakura, siempre lo había sorprendido con obsequios que, para él, eran fuera de lo común y aún sabiendo que aquellos objetos no eran útiles en su diario vivir, aceptaba los paquetes sin replicar demasiado. Tarjetas, manualidades un poco extrañas obviamente hechas por ella misma, cintas de música clásica, todo tipo de cosas se habían convertido en un regalo para Yue, que por supuesto, Yukito hacia el favor de guardar por él.

Pero en ésta navidad, el obsequio que Sakura le había hecho lo había dejado más que sorprendido. Después de la fiesta que se dio en su casa, la joven Maestra de las Cartas guió a sus dos guardianes al patio trasera de la misma, ahí, hizo a Kero poseedor de un enorme postre que agrandó e iluminó el rostro del peluche volador, después, colocó en manos del ángel una pequeña cajita delicadamente adornada.

Ella sonrió mientras Yue le replicaba...

- "Gracias.." – había dicho él, sin ninguna expresión – "pero no de...".

- "Sí, sí.. ya se que piensas que no debí molestarme, pero créeme que no es ninguna molestia.." – sonrió y le repitió como todos los años, la misma línea que replicaba a la hora de entregarle algún regalo navideño, aunque en esa ocasión agregó algo más – "... y aunque las cosas materiales no son consideradas de mucha importancia para ti, espero que conserves esto" – amplió su sonrisa al tiempo que el ángel tomaba la cajita – "todavía tengo un regalo para las Cartas, espérenme aquí ¿sí?" – ella se alejó a paso lento.

La bella muchacha se colocó en el centro de la amplia zona verde, no muy alejada de sus guardianes, sacó sus Cartas mágicas y empezó el espectáculo.

Sakura liberó su báculo al la vez que todas las Cartas flotaban a su alrededor. Con movimientos suaves, lentos y acompasados que simulaban un baile, la ex Card Captor empezó a liberar energía, un poder tan cálido que parecía incitar a sus amigos mágicos a acompañarla. Sin que pasara mucho tiempo, una gama de colores vivos, empezó a desplazarse por todos lados, las Cartas parecían haber tomado vida propia y los movimientos y destellos mágicos que se apreciaban alrededor de la joven de ojos verdes, daban la impresión de que ella jugaba con la energía que la envolvía. Sakura reía feliz y las Cartas estaban cada vez más ensimismadas en el juego de su dueña, aunque no podía saberse a ciencia cierta, hasta el mismo Yue podría asegurar que las Cartas estaban pasado por uno de sus mejores momentos, desde el día de su creación, compartiendo y creando una conexión única y profunda entre ellas mismas y su dueña.

Mientras Sakura se divertía, Yue optó por descubrir el objeto que ocultaba aquella cajita adornada, al abrirla, se encontró de frente con una medalla de plata acompañada por una fina cadena que desprendía el mismo brillo plateado. No supo porque, pero el ángel encontró conmovedoramente significativo aquel mediano y delicado objeto.

- "Espero que te guste.." – la suave voz de su dueña, se escuchó a su lado. Al parecer, Sakura había terminado de entregar su regalo a las fieles Cartas – "la vi en una tienda de antigüedades y pensé enseguida que sería un lindo obsequio para ti" – continuó – "le coloqué un hechizo ¿sabes?, Eriol me enseñó a hacerlo".

- "¿Un hechizo?".

- "Sí. Es uno que crea una fuerte conexión de magia entre el hechicero que embrujó el objeto y entre el dueño del mismo" – sonrió.

- "Los conjuros de ese tipo, poseen un grado de dificultad muy alto"– alegó el ángel.

- "Lo sé, pero Eriol me aseguró que éste no representaría un problema para mí pues de por sí, ya mantengo una conexión especial contigo" – Sakura trató de explicar lo que conllevaba para ellos el ser Ama y Guardián – "por medio de ésta medalla podrás encontrarme siempre, no importa en que lugar me encuentre, el lazo mágico jamás se romper".

- "Muy bonito, Sakurita" – Kero, que se hallaba flotando al lado de Yue, al parecer satisfecho de tragar en cuestión de minutos al enorme postre, expresó su opinión sobre el obsequio del ángel.

Los recuerdos del guardián terminaron cuando Sakura salió del baño, totalmente arreglada.

- "¡Ahora me siento mucho mejor!" – dijo animada la chica, observando su figura en el espejo del tocador – "¿crees que todos ya estén listos para bajar a la sala?" – se dirigió a su guardián.

Un leve toque a su puerta, seguido por un delicado – "¡¿A que horas piensas bajar, monstruo?!" – dejaron a Yue sin respuesta.

La vena en la sien de Sakura, saltó más rápido que Kero con el último postre frente a la mesa.

- "¡Hermano!!" – la joven salió de su recámara a zancadas.

Yue, siguió a la muchacha hasta la salida. Colgando de su cuello y oculto bajo su ropa, se hallaba la hermosa medalla que en la cara frontal, delineaba la figura de un imponente ángel.

----------------------------------------------------

La convocación, que había comenzado como una sesión de entrenamiento, terminó convirtiéndose en una reunión familiar muy divertida. Olvidando los asuntos que habían programado tratar durante la tarde, los jóvenes hechiceros decidieron darse un descanso y prefirieron armar su pequeño convívio.

Mientras Touya y Yukito charlaban en la sala, con un Kero volador sobre ellos, Sakura, Tomoyo y Kaho, se hallaban en la cocina escogiendo postres bajo la estricta guía de la pequeña Yui.

- "¡De esos también!!" – gritó la menor de los Kinomoto, señalando unas tartas de fresa – "¡también de aquellos!!".

Tomoyo, sonriente, se limitaba a colocar sobre una de las bandejas la variedad de postres que sugería la pequeña.

- "Es una suerte que los domingos den el día libre a todo el personal.." – le comentaba Kaho a Sakura – "el entrenar se hace una tarea fácil cuando no tenemos que tomar tantas medidas de seguridad" – sonrió.

- "Es verdad, además, Kero puede andar libre por la casa sin preocuparse" – añadió la ojiverde, al tiempo que le pasaba a la maestra los vasos para los refrescos – "y con mamá y papá fuera, la casa queda aún más solitaria".

- "¿Qué es lo que tuvieron que atender el día de hoy?".

- "Mamá, quería visitar a una vieja amiga, y papá decidió acompañarla, y por la tarde tenían que asistir a un cóctel".

- "Ya veo..".

Antes de que continuaran con su charla, el timbre de la residencia Kinomoto, anunciaba la llegada de visitas.

- "Parece que Nakuru y Mei Ling, han llegado" – replicó Tomoyo – "dejaré que sean Touya y Yukito los que vayan a recibirlas" – agregó con una risita.

Después de un par de minutos y algunos leves gritos de queja (que no hicieron más que hacer reír a las mujeres), la tranquilidad pareció volver y Mei Ling se presentó en la cocina para saludar a sus amigas.

- "¡¡Hola, Mei Ling!!" – Yui fue la primera en alborotar.

- "Hola, pequeña" – rió la extranjera – "Sakura, Tomoyo, Kaho ¿cómo están?".

- "Muy bien, gracias" – Sakura se encargó de responder por todas – "me alegró que hayas podido venir a visitarnos".

- "No podía rechazar su encantadora invitación.." – dijo ella – "además, no tenía ningún compromiso que me hiciera perder ésta linda reunión".

- "Dime, Mei Ling ¿cómo está el joven Li?, no hemos tenido noticias suyas desde la fiesta de navidad" – Kaho preguntó, no sin notar un pequeño sobresalto en la Maestra de las Cartas.

- "Oh, el está bien, ha estado un poco pensativo, pero muy bien. A decir verdad, en estos momentos se haya en el aeropuerto, encargándose de un asunto personal" – hizo un mueca de desagrado – "Eriol está con él, aunque ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, y Lung les hace compañía".

- "¡¿Por qué no me ayudas, Mei?!" – gritó Yui, señalando las bandejas que Tomoyo seguía llenando con postres – "¡ayúdame a escoger más postres!!" – pidió.

- "Con gran placer" – Mei Ling sonrió divertida ante la algarabía de la niña – "¡vaya!... son demasiados postres ¿no creen?, es decir, no creo que alcancemos a comernos todos estos dulces".

- "Por eso no te preocupes" – rió Sakura – "la cantidad es pequeña comparada con la de otras ocasiones, ya sabes que Kero come por tres y cada vez que hay visitas su apetito por las meriendas, parece aumentar desmesuradamente" – con una sonrisa y ayudada por Kaho, terminó de servir el refresco en los nueve vasos de cristal.

- "Imagino que Nakuru se a quedado en la sala con los muchachos" – replicó la maestra.

- "No te equivocas.." – aseguró Mei Ling – "ya sabes que ella no podía perderse la diversión que le ofrece el lanzarse sobre sus caprichos" – sonó divertida.

- "Lo que a mi me parece extraño es que no se escuche ningún grito ni reclamo desde la sala" – la amatista intervino, mientras, por orden de Yui colocaba otro postre en la bandeja.

- "Excelente observación, Tomoyo. Creo que yo me adelantaré para asegurarme de que todo este marchando bien" – se ofreció Kaho, tomando la bandeja con los refrescos – "llevaré esto conmigo, como una arma para disipar cualquier pelea que pudiera estarse dando si ese fuera el caso" – terminó diciendo al tiempo que empezaba su camino hacía la salida.

- "Te alcanzaremos en un minuto" – le aseguró Sakura antes de que la maestra desapareciera por la puerta.

Kaho caminó por el pasillo acortando cada vez más la distancia entre la sala principal y su persona.

A medida que se acercaba, las voces de sus amigos empezaron a hacerse más claras, sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que no había tonos mortíferos ni palabras amenazantes en las frases que se tiraban unos a otros.

A punto de llegar a su destino, detuvo sus paso en seco al escuchar su nombre.

- "¿Qué sucede con Kaho?" – escuchó la clara voz de Nakuru preguntar.

- "¿Qué con ella?" –Touya sonó confundido.

- "Lo que quiero decir es.. ¿cuando le vas a confesar que sigues enamorado de ella?" – dijo con un tono de 'elemental'.

Desde su lugar, la maestra dio un respingó.

- "¿Qué?".

- "¡Ya me oíste!" – se exasperó – "y no te atrevas a negarlo".

- "¿Estás loca?".

- "No, en absoluto. Y déjame darte mi humilde opinión: creo que aquí, el único que está fuera de si, eres tú y sé que Yukito estará de acuerdo conmigo" – sin siquiera darle tiempo al maestro de responder, continuó – "mira, no tienes porque fingir ante nosotros, sabemos que tus sentimientos por Kaho son muy fuertes".

- "Escucha Nakuru, por más que quiera librarme de ti con la excusa de que me interesa alguien más, no voy a decir lo que tú quieres oír, por el simple hecho de decirlo" – replicó irritado – "así que deja fastidiarme con lo mismo".

Un golpe seco de una palma contra la mesa, resonó en la sala.

- "¡Eres un tonto!!" – la modelo, gritó indignada – "¡¿cómo puedes ser tan testarudo?!... un día de estos, ese orgullo que tienes te va a pesar, Touya, y entonces, ya no podrás recuperar lo que hayas perdido".

- "¡Pero no he perdido nada ¿entiendes?!!" – repuso colérico – "¡Kaho no significa nada para mí!, ella es solo una amiga, nos involucramos una vez ¡es verdad!.. pero eso ya pasó y nunca nos volveremos a juntar... ¡ni hoy, ni mañana!!" – paró un momento para observar el impasible rostro de sus interlocutores. Hasta Kaho, desde su escondite, había saltado del sobresalto que le causó escuchar aquellas palabras – "entre Kaho y yo no hay ningún _'nosotros'..._ – calmó sus ímpetus, terminando lentamente – "y NUNCA lo habr".

- "¿Kaho?" – la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo, la llamaba desde atrás.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia ella, tratando de verse natural.

- "¿Sucede algo?" – dudó la hija de Sonomi con un tono preocupado en su voz.

La hechicera trató de recobrar la compostura cuando notó a las otras caras femeninas que se hallaban detrás de la estudiante de diseño.

- "No, no sucede nada" – sonrió.

- "Es que me parece extraño que todavía te encuentres aquí con la bandeja de los refrescos, yo te hacía en la sala con los demás" – insistió.

- "Lo que pasa, es que tu hermano estaba teniendo una acalorada charla con Nakuru, y no quise interrumpirlos.." – se explicó, tratando de plasmar una de sus comunes semblantes de complicidad – ".. pero parece que ya acabaron con eso" – completó con una sonrisa maliciosa, rogando convencer con eso a Tomoyo.

Sin darle tiempo para comprobar que su actitud había sido suficiente para burlar a la amatista, Yui se quejó con las mujeres, pidiendo que se apresuraran a entrar a la sala con los postres.

Al parecer, la intervención de la pequeña Kinomoto logró distraer a Tomoyo de su inspección, pues la niña se dedicó a empujar tanto a una Mei Ling con servilletas en sus manos, como a una Sakura y Tomoyo con una bandeja llena de postres cada una.

Kaho se dedicó a seguir a sus amigas. Tratando de espantar esa sensación de opresión en el pecho que la hacía flaquear al caminar y tomando una bocanada de aire, logró recuperar un poco de serenidad para poder enfrentar a Touya por el resto de la tarde.

----------------------------------------------------

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad Tokyo, el clima frío provocado por la estación del invierno, obligó a los habitantes de dicha ciudad a abrigarse lo más posible.

Aunque muchos de ellos, se hallaban seguros en sus hogares, disfrutando de la calidez que les provocaba la calefacción, había una persona que no disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la misma. Revolviéndose en su cama, y siendo atormentado por las horribles pesadillas que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes en sus sueños, el individuo veía pasar sombras fugaces acompañadas por voces espantosas que resonaban en su cabeza cada vez con más fuerza.

Había visto a las sombras tantas veces, que parecía que cada vez que las soñaba, el rostro de las mismas se formaba con más claridad. Esto le un susto mortal, pues a cada pesadilla que se aclaraba, empezó a asegurarse que aquellos desconocidos eran personas importantes en su vida.

Con la destrucción de cada uno de los seres que se hallaban a su alrededor, se despertó una vez más con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y con la frente empapada de sudor. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con su habitación. Mientras se tomaba unos segundos para tranquilizarse, notó que nadie venía en su auxilio, lo que le dio la seguridad de que nuevamente, se había despertado sin pegar un grito desesperado. Agradeció aquello.

Salió de la cama y se encaminó a una de las ventanas de su cuarto, corrió la cortina y fijo su mirada en el paisaje que le brindaba el exterior. Con la mayor de las desganas, posó una de sus manos sobre el frío cristal y dejando escapar un suspiro de profundo cansancio, dejó que su frente también se apoyara en la superficie transparente.

- "¿Qué son estos sueños?" – susurró con un leve temblor en su voz – "creo que llegó el momento de que lo comente con alguien" – se dijo con decisión y levantando la vista para observar al manto nocturno. Terminó de reflexionar – "tengo la seguridad, de que ellos sabrán entenderme".

Con un poco menos de agitación, volvió a su cama a tratar de recuperar el sueño perdido. Se acomodó debajo de las sábanas y se dejó envolver por los pensamientos positivos, porque definitivamente, necesitaba de un buen balde de esos.

----------------------------------------------------

- "¿Ya confirmaste nuestra asistencia?" – la joven preguntó.

- "Sí, los líderes de los clanes más importantes de Japón, estarán contando con nuestra presencia a la tres en punto".

- "Bien.." – sonrió satisfecha – ".. ya era hora de reunirse con los míos" – Kaory amplió su sonrisa y se acercó hasta su novio, que parecía pensativo desde que empezaron su conversación – "¿sucede algo, Shaoran?".

- "No. Tan solo recordé que aún tengo que cancelar algunos compromisos que programé para el día de hoy".

- "¿Te refieres a alguna reunión con el grupo de la Maestra de las Cartas?" – dudó al tiempo que se acomodaba en la orilla del escritorio del joven chino.

- "Exactamente. Me parece que llamaré a Sakura más tarde para excusarme por los inconvenientes" – replicó serio.

Los ojos violeta de la japonesa, chispearon al escuchar el nombre de su compatriota. Como un rayo, el pensamiento de que ya iba siendo hora de poner obstáculos, límites y barreras para evitar cualquier futura desgracia, vinieron a su mente. Kaory era una persona muy posesiva y, si sus "objetos" personales eran tan valiosos como el Jefe del Clan Li, lucharía con uñas y dientes para conservarlo.

- "¿Por qué no la llamas de una vez?... será mejor hacerlo a estas horas que cuando se haga demasiado tarde para cancelar" – sugirió tomando el teléfono inalámbrico del escritorio y ofreciéndoselo al castaño.

- "Supongo que tienes razón" – asintió.

Pero antes que Shaoran pudiera tomar el aparato comunicador, la abrupta entrada de un apuesto joven de cabello negro, lo distrajo de su objetivo eventual.

- "¡Buenos días!!" – saludó el extranjero con el buen humor irradiando por los poros.

- "Buenos días, Lung.." – correspondió Shaoran.

- "Buen día.." – Kaory repuso de mala gana. ¡Que inoportuno era ese sujeto!!.

- "¿Y que planes tenemos para el día de hoy?" – Lung hizo caso omiso a la molestia de la mujer y se dirigió a su mejor amigo.

- "Una reunión con los líderes de los clanes japoneses".

- "Wow, eso sí que es grande" – rió – "tendré que informarle a Eriol sobre el asunto, por qué el también está invitado a este evento ¿cierto?".

- "Por supuesto, Hiragizawa es la reencarnación de Clow y una de las piezas claves de la profecía que está por cumplirse" – advirtió Kaory con sutileza – "su presencia es necesaria e indispensable en ésta discusión".

Como el tono utilizado por la novia de Shaoran, tenían el claro veneno de la intención de dejar en ridículo a Sheng por su pregunta, Lung no hizo más que contraatacar la lengua viperina de la muchacha.

- "Como tu tono fue por demás insinuante, déjame aclararte, mi querida Kaory, que la única razón por la que hice esa pregunta, fue para asegurarme de la asistencia de algunos de nosotros, porque como sabrás, la señorita Kinomoto también es una pieza fundamental en ésta profecía y no solo ella, sino que algunos de sus conocidos también tienen un papel en la misma... y me atrevería a asegurar que ellos no están invitados a esta reunión ¿no es así?".

Narazaki chascó la lengua con molestia, estaba segura que Lung había hecho mención de la japonesa solo para fastidiarla.

- "Tienes razón, Lung" – admitió, tratando de reunir paciencia – "tuvimos que privarnos de su encantadora presencia por motivos de causa mayor, me pareció prudente que solo un número razonable de nosotros asistiera al compromiso para luego informar a los demás de cualquier punto que se haya tratado... por eso cuando me cuestionaron sobre el número de asistentes, me limité a dar tan solo un par de nombres".

- "Como siempre, un acto muy considerado de tu parte, Kaory" – Lung plasmó una sonrisa más falsa que las buenas intenciones de Kaory por los demás.

- "Lung ¿dónde está, Mei Ling?" – convencido de que la discusión tomaría rumbos no placenteros, Shaoran se apresuró a desviar el tema – "me dijo que hoy se levantaría temprano para hablar sobre algunos asuntos conmigo, pero todavía no ha bajado a mi despacho y ya es hora de pasar a desayunar".

- "Ella está buscando algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, cuando me la encontré en el pasillo tenía muy mal semblante, me parece que no ha pasado una buena noche" – repuso, adquiriendo seriedad.

- "¿En serio?" – Xiao Lang, también pareció preocuparse – "¿estará enferma?..".

El moreno se encogió de hombros – "No quiso decirme nada, tan solo dijo que después de tomarse algún remedio, estaría como nueva".

- "Siendo así, no tenemos por que preocuparnos más por eso" – intervino Kaory – "¿pasamos a desayunar, Shaoran?".

El muchacho se limitó a suspirar cuando notó las chispas ofensivas que se disparaban de los ojos de Narazaki y de Sheng, el segundo, seguramente ofendido y furioso por la poca delicadeza de la mujer.

- "Si todos estamos de acuerdo, pasemos al comedor" – replicó resignado.

Demasiado ocupados en el asunto de tratar de asesinarse con la mirada, chino y japonesa, fueron los primeros en salir del lugar. Shaoran se incorporó con tranquilidad y con el pensamiento de llamar a Sakura para cancelar su compromiso de hoy. Aunque a causa de ser sinceros, tenía que admitir que enfrentarla después de lo de la fiesta de navidad, era una situación que lo aterraba sobremanera.

----------------------------------------------------

- "Dime Kaho, ¿es que ni siquiera en vacaciones descansas?" – la hermosa mujer replicaba fastidiada con las manos apoyadas en las caderas – "ésta es la cuarta vez que venimos por documentos que según tú, necesitas".

La pelirroja rió divertida – "Te dije que podías esperarme en casa, que no iba a tardar mucho con esto".

- "No, de eso nada, Eriol salió muy temprano y Spinel se enfrascó en esos libros antiguos que Yukito le trajo la otra vez. Definitivamente, no pensaba quedarme sola y aburriéndome como una ostra" – se quejó.

- "Siendo así, ¿no crees que no viene al caso quejarte de mi actividad?" – preguntó, mientras se ocupaba de sacar de un estante algunos papeles.

- "Me preocupas, Kaho" – repuso con tono suave – "tú deberías descansar al mismo tiempo que tus alumnos lo hacen por las vacaciones de invierno, mira que no quiero que sufras de estrés por no tomar tu respectivo descanso".

- "Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Nakuru. Te aseguro que no me estoy esforzando más de lo debido, tan solo quiero aprovechar un poco de mi tiempo libre para revisar algunas cosas" – tomó las carpetas que necesitaba del estante y se los mostró a la guardiana – "lo ves, ya tengo lo que venía a buscar. Ahora si quieres, podemos ir a tomar un paseo por los alrededores".

La modelo sonrió complacida – "¡Me parece una excelente idea!!".

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron por los pasillos del Clamp de Tokyo, hacia la salida. Nakuru hablaba sin parar y Kaho, prestaba aparente atención. Aunque la guardiana no era una persona tan observadora con su creador o la misma maestra, ella pudo darse cuenta de un dejo de tristeza en la actitud de su mejor amiga.

Kaho definitivamente no parecía la misma, había algo en sus ojos que delataba su desconcertante estado de ánimo, pues el brillo sin igual que éstos irradiaban parecían haberse perdido para da paso a un par de cristales opacos y sin vida. Nakuru no entendía muy bien que pudo haber causado aquel repentino cambio, pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo y si para eso necesitaba de un profundo interrogatorio, lo llevaría a cabo.

- "Kaho..." – se aventuró a llamarla.

- "Dime.." – la hechicera sonrió, posando sus pupilas en su amiga.

Akizuki tomó valor.

- "¿Hay algo que te esté mol...".

- "¡Kaho!!".

El sonido de una tercera voz, se interpuso entre la pregunta de Nakuru.

- "¡Lao!" – la maestra sonrió al toparse con el rostro del extranjero – "que sorpresa encontrarte por aqu".

- "Vine a acompañar a Ryu, que es un adicto al trabajo" – notó las carpetas en las manos de la mujer – "y veo que no es el único" – sonrió.

- "Quiero revisar algunas cosas.." – respondió simplemente, correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

- "Señorita Akizuki, es un gusto volver a verla" – saludó a la modelo con cortesía.

- "Lo mismo digo.." – sonriente, inclinó levemente la cabeza.

- "¿Iban de salida, o tienen que hacer algo más?".

- "Vamos de salida..." – respondió Kaho – "Nakuru y yo queremos dar un paseo".

- "Eso suena bien..".

- "¿Por qué no nos acompañas entonces?" – sugirió la pelirroja – "Ryu también puede venir.." – miró a su acompañante – "no te molesta ¿verdad Nakuru?".

- "No, para nada... me encantaría que pudieran acompañarnos" – sonrió.

- "Son muy amables al invitarnos, pero desafortunadamente Ryu y yo tenemos un asunto que atender, así que tendré que verme en la penosa obligación de rechazar su encantadora invitación" – replicó decepcionado.

- "Es una lástima, será en otra ocasión entonces".

- "Por supuesto" – pareció más animado – ", de hecho... ¿qué les parece si mañana las invito a almorzar?".

- "Tendrás que disculparme, pero mañana tengo otro compromiso" – la modelo se excusó con cortesía.

- "Que pena.." – murmuró el hombre con aparente desilusión, aunque sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato en la otra mujer – "¿qué dices tú, Kaho?.. ¿te gustaría salir conmigo, mañana?".

- "Bueno yo... " – Kaho estaba a punto de responder, cuando una lluvia recuerdos le golpeó el cerebro – _"¡Kaho no significa nada para mí!... nunca nos volveremos a juntar... ¡ni hoy, ni mañana!!... entre Kaho y yo no hay ningún 'nosotros'... y NUNCA lo habr" _– se sintió aturdida por unos instantes, las palabras del doctor se presentaron con tanta claridad que le pareció que se las estuviera gritando en el oído. Tratando de recuperar la compostura, sacudió levemente su cabeza para caer de golpe a la realidad, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada azul del apuesto hombre que no hacía más de un par de segundos, le había echo una pregunta – "me... me encantaría salir contigo, Lao".

Lao Zheng, amplió su sonrisa totalmente complacido y sus ojos parecieron brillar cuando escuchó la respuesta de la hermosa mujer – "¡Excelente!!.. entonces pasaré a recogerte a las doce en punto" – terminó sin perder su expresión – "te veo mañana, Kaho... hasta luego señorita Akizuki" – se despidió de Nakuru antes de retirarse casi corriendo.

Cabe mencionar que la guardiana estaba total y absolutamente estupefacta. No sabía si había oído bien, o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada... ¿acaso Kaho había aceptado tener una cita con ese hombre?, ¿el mundo está girando más de lo normal o tan solo son sus ideas revoloteándole en la cabeza como locas?. Nakuru, realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ciertamente no era la primera vez que ese sujeto la invitaba a salir, - disfrazando su petición con situaciones inofensivas – pero la maestra SIEMPRE había rechazado su invitación de una manera tan amable y sencilla, que el tal Lao ni siquiera se atrevía a insistirle... pero ahora, la historia fue otra.

Ahora era cuando estaba cien por ciento segura de que algo andaba muy mal con su mejor amiga.

- "¿Qué... qué fue eso?" – pudo articular al fin.

- "¿Qué fue que?" – repitió ella tranquilamente.

- "¿Vas a salir con Zheng?".

- "Ya lo escuchaste ¿no?" – sonrió.

- "P-Pero ¿por qué?... es decir, tu siempre habías rechazado todos sus ofrecimientos.." – replicó rápidamente – "cuando escuché que aceptaste su invitación, pensé que te retractarías en cualquier instante, y a juzgar por la manera en que Zheng salió casi corriendo después que le dijiste que sí, imagino que el también pensaba que te podías arrepentir..".

- "No entiendo tú actitud, Nakuru ¿qué no eras tú la que pensaba que Lao era un muy buen partido?" – alegó imperturbable.

- "Sí, pero solo estaba bromeando.. yo sabía que no tenías ningún interés por él ¡¿qué fue lo que cambio?!!" – exclamó desconcertada.

- "Muchas cosas, Nakuru, muchas cosas cambiaron para mí.." – admitió con una triste sonrisa – "bueno... ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí ¿no te parece?... vayamos a dar ese paseo que planeamos desde un principio" – murmuró con una expresión más alegre y empezando su marcha por el corredor.

La modelo la observó alejarse no sin dejar de sorprenderse ¿qué es lo que había dicho?... ¿qué las cosas cambiaron para ella?...

----------------------------------------------------

El joven inglés estaba más que feliz, luego de un tedioso viaje, sus ojos al fin podían deleitarse de la presencia de la hermosa joven.

- "¿Qué lugar te gustó más, Jack?".

- "Brasil.." – sonrió – ".. hermoso país, la gente, los lugares, la comida, todo fue acogedor... les recomiendo que en las próximas vacaciones se den una vuelta por ahí, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán".

- "Eso suena bien" – rió Silvia – "¿no Jessica?".

- "Por supuesto, no sería mala idea considerar la posibilidad" – replicó Tomoyo – "y para aprovechar nuestra visita, podríamos presenciar alguno de los despampanantes desfiles de moda que se organizan para el verano" – sonó emocionada.

- "Ajá, la visión y el instinto de diseñadora no te abandonan nunca ¿no?" – Eriol estaba divertido – "veo que pones en claro tus prioridades de viaje".

- "Nunca sabes en que lugar puedes encontrar la inspiración" – rió la amatista – "hay que estar preparado para todo".

- "Jessica, tengo que decir que tu casa es realmente espectacular.." – comentó el rubio recorriendo con la vista cada rincón a su alrededor – "muchas gracias por la invitación a desayunar".

- "Ni lo menciones. Cuando Eriol me dijo que estabas de visita en Japón supe que teníamos que reunirnos".

- "Y de paso te encargaste de darme como bienvenida otra grata sorpresa" – agregó Jack, mirando a la pelirroja – "no tenía ni idea de que tú también estuvieras en Tokyo, Silvia".

- "Mi primo vive en ésta ciudad.." – sonrió – ".. y estaba insistiendo mucho para que lo visitara en éstas vacaciones, y yo no podía negarme, lo extrañaba muchísimo".

- "Tu primo es una persona muy amable, tú y él tienen un carácter muy parecido" – comentó Neville, que después de compartir de un ameno desayuno con la familia de Tomoyo, pudo conocer al familiar de Silvia, cuando éste se presentó en la mansión para recoger a Sakura. Aparentemente el joven Koji y la de ojos verdes, tenían que resolver un asunto universitario – "es una lástima que ni tu primo ni la hermana de Jessica puedan acompañarnos al paseo de hoy..".

- "Bueno, ninguno contaba con ese pequeño inconveniente de último minuto.." – Tomoyo sonó resignada – "pero no te preocupes, en otra ocasión será..." – sonrió – "te advierto, Jack, que vas a quedar impresionado con la Torre de Tokyo, la vista de la ciudad desde la torre, es simplemente maravillosa".

- "Eso mismo me estaba comentando Eriol, cuando veníamos para acá, se ve que el lugar es muy concurrido por los turistas".

- "La Torre de Tokyo es uno de los lugares más atractivos de todo Japón" – la reencarnación de Clow hacía gala de todos sus conocimientos sobre el país – "por supuesto que hay muchos otros que realmente valen la pena visitar, pero hoy te conformarás con toda una tarde en el centro más concurrido de Tokyo".

- "No te preocupes por mí, amigo" – los ojos de Jack brillaron con una chispa de malicia – "si voy a estar acompañado por estas dos bellezas durante toda la tarde, no habrá nada que me haga parar de ir de aquí para all" – obviamente, las palabras del inglés iban dirigidas a las dos estudiantes de diseño, pero la mirada insistente que plantaba sobre Tomoyo, daba a entender otra cosa.

- "Pues entonces, no perdamos más tiempo.." – Eriol encontraba difícil contener las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir después de presenciar la actitud de su amigo – "¿nos vamos?" – se levantó de su asiento siendo imitado por los demás.

Dirigiéndose a la salida, Eriol tuvo algunos segundos para reflexionar sobre la situación que se había armado hasta ahora. Para empezar, estaba claro que Tomoyo tenía a más de un hombre tras de ella, de eso pudo darse cuenta desde el mismo instante en que conoció al tal Takato Suzuki, el muchacho, aunque muy buena persona, parecía fulminarlo con la mirada al ver la gran familiaridad con la que se trataban él y la amatista. Por otro lado, también estaba Jack, que desde un principio había demostrado interés por la japonesa y Eriol no dudaba que su amigo lucharía por la chica si se llegara a enterar de que hay alguien más en busca de la atención de Tomoyo.

Ahora, la situación era que si estos dos elementos explosivos se llegaran a juntar en algún momento, no habría duda en que las cosas se pondrían realmente MUY feas. Para ser sinceros, había algo en todo este enredo amoroso que no terminaba por convencer a Eriol. En otras circunstancias, todo ese circo le hubiera parecido de lo más divertido, pero había 'algo' que le hacía dar vueltas al asunto.

Después de detener sus cavilaciones, el muchacho de ojos azules y los otros tres jóvenes se ocuparon de tomar sus abrigos para protegerse del clima, sin embargo, esa sencilla tarea se vio de pronto interrumpida por la intervención de un Touya no muy contento.

- "¿Ya te vas?" – el doctor, que mostraba un pronunciado ceño fruncido, llamó a la de cabello negro.

- "Sí, hermano ¿se te ofrece algo?" – dudó Tomoyo sin perturbarse en lo absoluto.

Touya no contestó, en vez de eso se dedicó a observar con suspicacia a los dos hombres enfrente de él.

- "Que te vaya muy bien, Tomoyo" – Yukito aparecía al lado de su amigo, deseándole un buen día a la joven y a sus acompañantes – "espero que se diviertan".

El galeno miró al maestro de una manera muy fea. A Touya nunca le había gustado que Yukito solapara las salidas de sus hermanas, y mucho menos cuando las dos adolescentes se divertían días enteros con los que el llamaba: mocosos aprovechados.

- "Lo haremos.." – aseguró Daidouji.

- "No vengas tarde a casa".

De mala gana, el moreno replicó sus últimas palabras desapareciendo de la presencia de los jóvenes. Yukito fue tras él con una sonrisa divertida.

- "Tu hermano sí que es sobre protector" – comentó Silvia, que ya estaba acostumbrada al extraño comportamiento que el hombre tenía cuando las mujeres de su familia se veían rodeadas por el sexo masculino – "aunque eso no le quita para nada lo guapo.." – agregó divertida.

La de sobrenombre "Jessica" se mostró sonriente y alentó a sus amigos a que tomaran la salida.

Aprovechando que Tomoyo se detenía a cerrar la puerta y Silvia y Jack emprendían camino hacia los vehículos, Eriol se acercó a su ex compañera de primaria con actitud de complicidad.

- "Dime, Tomoyo ¿cómo ha estado Sakura desde la fiesta de navidad?" – repuso en voz baja pero sin quitarle ese tono travieso a su pregunta – "¿alguna novedad?".

- "Ninguna.." – ella negó – "todo sigue igual que cuando te lo comenté. Sakura se haya distraída y hasta me atrevería a decir que un poco confundida".

- "Imaginó que aún no han reparado ni analizado el hecho de por que un muérdago se hallaba flotando sobre sus cabezas ese día" – Eriol contuvo la risa – "los dos son tal para cual".

Tomoyo soltó una risita mientras Hiragizawa la acompañaba.

- "Nos hemos portado muy mal, Tomoyo" – el hombre le dijo con falso sentido de culpa.

- "Tan solo fue una travesura pequeña.." – se defendió – "y nadie salió herido".

- "Eso no te lo puedo contradecir" – continuó el chico sin perder la sonrisa – "y con la poca queja que se ha visto de parte de los dos, me atrevería a decir que la broma no los molestó en lo absoluto" – rió por lo bajo.

- "¡¡Hey ustedes dos!!" – el gritó de Jack llamó a los dos jóvenes que charlaban frente a la entrada olvidándose de los demás - "¿piensan quedarse ahí todo el día o se decidirán a venir conmigo y divertirse?" – bufó de buena gana.

Eriol y Tomoyo se echaron una última mirada divertida y se reunieron con el inglés y la pelirroja.

----------------------------------------------------

Lung observaba la escena divertido.

Sentada en el refinado mueble y cruzada de piernas, la hermosa joven china pasaba las páginas de una revista con el ceño fruncido y con tanta fuerza, que a Lung no le extrañaría que cualquiera de las hojas sucumbiera al enojo de la muchacha y se hiciera pedazos.

- "¿Te encuentras bien, Mei?" – rió el chico, llamando su atención.

Ella levantó la vista, acentuó su ceño y respondió – "Por supuesto que estoy bien ¿no me ves?, ¿por qué habría de estar mal?".

- "Bueno..." – el chico elevó su dedo índice para señalar la mano de Mei Ling que en ese momento se encontraba estrujando una página de la desdichada revista – "es que pareces un poco... tensa".

La muchacha notó lo que hacía su mano e inmediatamente hizo el material a un lado cruzándose de brazos.

- "¡¡Es esa... esa... horrible mujer!!" – estalló irritada – "¿por qué tiene que vivir con nosotros?.. ¿por qué no se hospeda en un hotel o debajo de un puente?, las cloacas son el mejor lugar para esa arpía".

Lung trató de controlar una carcajada al tiempo que se acomodaba al lado de la prima de su mejor amigo. La joven Li, se veía encantadora con esa expresión de enfado en su bonito rostro.

- "Estas hablando de Kaory ¿verdad?.. porque aunque conozcamos a muchas otras arpías, ella es la única que se hospeda aqu".

- "No soporto a esa mujer, Lung" – siguió protestando – "creo que una fuerza divina fue lo que me detuvo hoy de asesinarla...".

- "¿A sí?... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?".

- "Antes de salir a no sé donde, empezó a amenazarme con su típico discurso de: "yo sé que no te gusta mi presencia aquí querida Mei, pero recuerda que soy la novia de tu primo... y no querrás tener problemas conmigo ¿o sí?", y luego se atrevió a decirme que sería mejor que regresara a Hong Kong en vez de quedarme a servirle de estorbo a Shaoran.." – sus ojos se encendieron de furia al decir aquello – "desde luego, ella piensa que como no tengo poderes mágicos no soy más que una inútil".

- "Es una lástima que esa fuerza divina te detuviera de asesinarla" – Lung ya no parecía para nada divertido – "¿cómo se atreve a hablarte de esa manera?, es una...".

- "No te preocupes Lung, no voy a darle el gusto a esa tonta de ofenderme, yo sé que nada de lo que dice es cierto, y no voy a dejarme abatir por sus palabras" – sonó decidida.

Cuando los cristales rojizos de la chica se toparon con las pupilas negras de su interlocutor, Mei Ling causó un efecto de tranquilidad en el espíritu del muchacho.

El jefe del Clan Sheng suavizó su mirada y le sonrió a la joven – "Tienes razón, Mei, Kaory no merece ni siquiera tu atención".

Ella también se animó y sonrió tímidamente.

- "¿Sabes, Lung?.. nunca entenderé como es que alguien como Shaoran pudo dejarse engatusar por una mujer as" – comentó ya más tranquila – "siempre pensé que él terminaría con una chica llena de virtudes, alguien que realmente valiera la pena".

- "Yo también pensaba como tú.." – añadió – "no entiendo como Kaory pudo haber llenado todas las expectativas que Xiao Lang buscaba en una pareja".

- "Eso es un misterio que quizás nunca descubramos" – analizó Mei Ling - "aunque para ser sincera, pienso que la relación de la hipócrita de Kaory y mi querido primo, se acabará muy pronto" – sonrió maliciosa.

- "Tú también lo has notado ¿he?" – los ojos del chico brillaron con picardía.

- "¡Por Dios, hasta un ciego lo notaría!" – el mal humor de la joven parecía haber desaparecido por completo, recuperando con eso a su encantadora espontaneidad – "aunque el único que parece negarse a lo evidente es el mismo Shaoran" – se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza – "es un completo testarudo".

- "Sí.." – suspiró resignado – "se parece mucho a alguien que conozco".

La chica china dio un resoplido y de la nada un puño se estrelló contra el hombro de Lung.

- "¡Oye!!.." – se quejó el muchacho – "¡no estaba hablando de ti!".

- "Sí como no, te conozco demasiado, Sheng" – Mei Ling lo miraba de mala manera – "conozco ese tono de sarcasmo que solo va dirigido a mí...".

- "¿Cuál tono?.." – siguió protestando – "yo no he usado ningún tono, porque no mejor dices que eres una paranoica que piensa que.." – el joven se interrumpió de manera abrupta cuando notó que su interlocutora tomaba uno de los cojines del sofá, con la clara intención de utilizarlo contra él – "¡¿por qué tienes que usar la violencia para todo, Mei?!" – había dicho en tono divertido al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para tratar de cubrirse.

- "¿Y tú por que eres tan cobarde?" – dijo ella peligrosamente – "¿tienes miedo de lo que una indefensa mujer pueda hacerte con un 'súper peligroso cojín de combate'?" – continuó con fingida ingenuidad – "no tengas miedo pequeño, no voy a hacerte mucho daño".

La hermosa joven se abalanzó contra el muchacho que en un ágil movimiento, tomó el cojín libre más cercano y se defendió como pudo del 'súper peligroso cojín de combate' que blandía la joven Li.

- "¡No me obligues a usar la fuerza, Mei!" – advirtió Lung entre risa y risa – "podrías salir lastimada" – continuó a la vez que esquivaba los ataques de su agresor y devolvía un par de cojinazos .

- "No me hagas reír, Sheng" – arremetió con otro ataque – "tú ni siquiera tienes la suficiente fuerza para salir bien librado de una molesta mosca" – se bufó.

- "¡Está bien, ahora vas a pagar!" – con un acertado golpe de cojín, logró desarmar a la morena, la tomó de las muñecas, y entre carcajadas la hizo caer en el sillón sujetándole bien las manos para evitar que pudiera defenderse – "ahora vas a tragarte tus palabras".

- "¡Oye!!" – forcejeó intentando soltarse.

- "¿Quién es el debilucho ahora?" – se burló acercando su rostro al de la joven – "¿te rindes?".

- "¡Jamás!".

- "Oh muy bien, yo puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a que decidas ser una niña buena y hagas lo que te digo".

- "¡Eres un tonto!" – continuó con sus forcejeos – "¡quítate de encima o lo vas a lamentar!".

- "Mei, querida, no estás en posición de hacer amenazas" – rió Lung.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por liberarse, la chica relajó sus músculos y miró a los ojos de su opresor – "¿Me vas a soltar?" – le preguntó con tono suave.

- "Ya.. ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" – cuando ella clavó sus pupilas en las suyas, le pareció que perdía fuerzas, inexplicablemente el nerviosismo lo invadió y le faltaba ese tono de decisión a sus palabras. De pronto se había dado cuenta que su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Mei Ling.

- "Bueno yo..." – ella no sabía si era por el orgullo o porque de pronto notó la situación en la que se encontraba, que no podía armar una frase coherente.

Lung no dejó que terminara. No pudiendo luchar más con esa fuerza interior que lo incitaba a dejarse llevar, optó por acudir a la parte coherente de su cerebro antes de cometer una locura, por lo que lentamente y en silencio total, soltó las muñecas de la joven y empezó a apartarse lentamente.

Mei Ling no dijo nada, se limitó a reincorporarse al mismo tiempo que su amigo hasta quedar los dos sentados en el sillón.

No hubo palabras.

- "Gané ¿he?" – ella rompió el silencio observándolo.

- "Supongo que s" – replicó él viéndola también.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y está vez parecía que podía más la ansiedad que pudieron ver en los ojos del otro, que las voces en su cabeza pidiéndoles autocontrol.

Lung alzó su mano para apartar del rostro de Mei Ling, uno de los mechones desordenados que habían quedado de su pequeño juego.

La piel de ella pareció estremecerse ante el contacto.

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, los rostro de los jóvenes se fueron acercando sin tiempo ya para poder detenerse.

A punto de culminar su arrebato, un fuerte sonido hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran y pararan su acción en seco.

_¡Ding, Dong!!_

Mei Ling saltó desde su asiento al mismo tiempo que Lung hacía lo mismo.

- "¿Q-Qué fue eso?" – preguntó ella, con el corazón latiéndole a martillazos y la respiración acelerada.

Tratando de reunir toda su capacidad cerebral, Lung contestó – "Creo que... que fue el timbre".

- "¿El timbre?" – el sonido del alguien llamando a la puerta se escuchó nuevamente y ella lo entendió bien – "¡por supuesto!!, ¡era el timbre!!.. creo que veré quien es" – con movimientos torpes que casi la hicieron tropezar con los cojines en el suelo, Mei Ling logró llegar hasta la puerta.

Después de girar la perrilla, la joven china se encontró en el umbral a un apuesto joven de no más de 18 años, de ojos azules, cabello negro bastante ordenado y un rostro de pasividad que solo le daba un aire encantadoramente infantil.

Mei Ling parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír como nunca y lanzarse a los brazos del muchacho.

- "¡Estás aquí!!" – gritó emocionada – "¡¿cuándo llegaste?!.. ¡¿por qué no me llamaste antes?!...".

- "Quería darte una sorpresa" – el joven sonrió, correspondiendo complacido al abrazo de la chica – "¿te sorprendí?".

- "Como nunca.." – se separó de él sin dejar de sonreír – "imagino que es lo que te trae por aquí ¿tu hermano viene contigo?".

- "Como siempre.." – replicó.

- "¿Qué sucede Mei Ling? ¿quién es?" – la voz de Lung se escuchó dentro del departamento.

- "¡Ven, Lung!!" – lo llamó la chica – "mira quién vino a visitarnos..".

El jefe del Clan Sheng llegó hasta la puerta y una sonrisa amable se poso en su rostro cuando reconoció al visitante.

- "Sheng ¿cómo éstas?" – repuso el recién llegado al tiempo que le extendía una mano.

- "Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?".

- "Ya sabes, trabajando duro. La profecía nos ha estado dando mucho trabajo últimamente".

- "Te entiendo.." – asintió – ".. pero pasa adelante, porque has venido en plan de visita social ¿verdad?".

- "Claro, hoy he decidido tomarme el día libre" – repuso.

Intercambiando más sonrisas, Lung abrió el paso para dejar pasar al joven de ojos azules. Mei Ling se colocó al lado del muchacho y siguió hablándole emocionada.

- "No sabes lo contenta que estoy de verte, Yang" – sinceró ella.

- "Yo también estoy feliz de verte, querida Mei Ling" – los ojos de Yang Zheng brillaron – "yo también estoy feliz...".

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí porque sino tendría como resultado una escrito de 1,200 páginas y no queremos eso ¿verdad?... en fin, por la misma razón de la extensión decidí dividir este capítulo en dos partes, porque si son observadores aún falta mucho que explicar, como: ¿qué rayos pasó con Sakura y Shaoran? XD seguro que se siguen haciendo esa pregunta, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capítulo se aclararan todas sus dudas.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿sorprendidos?.. seguro ahora muchos de ustedes empezaran a hacer miles de conjeturas ¿no les parece que Touya es un cabeza dura?.. ¿a quién además de a mí, no le cae bien la novia de Shaoran?.. ¿soy yo o el amor está en el aire? XD y como pudieron ver, las pistas para descubrir quién es el Quinto Elegido se están regando aquí y allá y en el próximo capítulo se verán muchas más -

Ah! Miles de gracias a todos los que me escribieron un review ¡no esperaba que me llegara tantos!! ¡¡son de lo mejor amigos!!! ojalá y el ritmo de éstas opiniones no baje

**Celina Sosa: **Soy muy feliz sabiendo que te encanta el fic, y disculpa por el colapso que te cause con el anterior pero espero que el achaque haya sido menos duro con las partes divertidas de la historia. Seguro que ahora no tienes muchas ganas de reír por la metida de pata que cometió nuestro Touya ¿verdad? U ¡¡sigue leyendo!! ¡me encantan tus reviews!!.

**Liliana: **Si tú no me jalas las orejas, no sé quién me alentaría a avanzar con ésta historia... como en muchas ocasiones, tus mails fueron un acertado remedio para animarme, tus comentarios fueron de lo mejor ¡gracias por las porras, amiga!, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros

**MGA FGA: **¡Siento mucho que hayan tenido que esperar tanto!!, espero no tardarme tanto la próxima vez. Bueno lo de Eriol y Tomoyo es un misterio XD si se fijaron bien, hay muchos lindos chicos detrás de nuestra amatista favorita y como ven aun no se sabe que sucedió con Sakura y Shaoran... pero sigan leyendo que no falta mucho para descubrirlo

**Marisaki: **Pues sí, tarde bastante, pero es que los estudios me atrasan bastante... a pesar de todo agradezco tu fidelidad a esta historia, ¡sigue leyendo!.

**Undine: **Aquí está la continuación, espero que te siga gustando.

**Azkaban: **¡Mil gracias por tus cumplidos!!... estoy muy contenta de que hayamos coincidido tantas veces en el MSN, me divertí mucho con tus platicas ya las extrañaba y aprovechando el momento, te reitero que tu fic de Eriol y Tomoyo me encanta ¡¡es muy lindo!!.. ¡¡sigue escribiendo!!.

**Cyan: **Gracias por el cumplido, espero que sigas disfrutando de mis escritos y no te preocupes que a ésta historia todavía le falta mucho

**Perla: **Se ve que tú y yo coincidimos mucho con respecto a las parejas XD siento mucho no haber aclarado en este capítulo si Shaoran y Sakura se besaron o no... en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás no tienes idea de lo contenta que me puso tu review, se ve que te gusta mi historia y que eres fiel lectora de ella ¡¡muchas gracias!!, personas como tú hacen que nunca me desanime de seguir escribiendo.

**Yoshi-saku: **Que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme un review, me hace extremadamente feliz ¡gracias por la felicitación!!... prometo no decepcionarte

**JkattyJ: **¡Siento la espera!.. trataré de no hacerlo la próxima vez (aunque no prometo nada U) gracias por las porras

**Atta651: **¡¡Jajajaja!!, siento haberte dejado en shock con el capítulo anterior espero que la cuenta del Psicólogo no haya salido tan cara XD no te puedo prometer no hacerte otra de esas, porque aún faltan muchas sorpresas... pero si prometo advertirte antes de ellas

**NATALIA: **Tus palabras me halagan ¡gracias!... y en cuanto a tu pregunta... me parece que te mandé un mail respondiéndola ¿verdad?.. espero que sigas leyendo mi historia

**Aleirbagpotte: **Hoy he tenido que pedirle perdón a todo el mundo por haberme tardado tanto y lo mismo te pido a ti ¡¡perdón!! Espero que este capítulo haya llenado un poco tus expectativas.. ¡¡gracias por leer!!.

**Lioku: **Comparto totalmente tu opinión, a mi tampoco me cae bien Kaory, espero que Shaoran la deseche pronto XD me encanta que te encante tanto la historia.. ¡sigue leyendo! ¡gracias por el review!.

**Blanca: **Que tú lo consideres uno de los mejores fics que has leído, hace que se me hinche el pecho de orgullo gracias por la preferencia. Bueno, hoy hubo un poco de acción así que creo que podrás sentirte un poco satisfecha

**Nicole: **Definitivamente tengo que dedicarte a ti este capítulo ¡¡me dejaste 6 reviews!!... no creo que haya habido una persona que estuviera más pendiente y más ansiosa de esta actualización que tú... ¡¡muchísimas gracias, amiga!!, gracias por tus sugerencias y las porras, ahora puedes correr y decirles a tus compañeras de clases que al fin actualic

**Lady Kaoru: **Cuando me llegó tu correo con la noticia de que te ausentarías un tiempo por problemas... ejem, técnicos y universitarios, te comprendí totalmente, aunque también no pude evitar entristecerme un poco ¡es que tus platicas me levantan el ánimo!!.. pero en fin, tendré que conformarme con tus encantadores reviews, y con leer tus lindas historias ¡me encantan!!.

**DERNIX: **A ti te extraño como loca, lástima que no puedas entrar a Internet tan seguido como antes, aunque me alegra que aún mantengamos el contacto de alguna manera, ya sea por reviews o mails... como siempre agradezco infinitamente todos tus comentarios, es más a veces te tomo la palabra y mira los lindos enredos que salen en ésta historia ¡¡gracias por todo! ¡y perdón por la tardanza! U

**Vivi: **Gracias por el ánimo, al fin publiqué... espero que te guste este capítulo -

**Viajera: **Definitivamente ya era hora de que actualizara, no te preocupes por mí, ahora estoy menos agobiada que antes.. ¡espero que el tiempo de la espera haya sido recompensado!!.

Y ¡¡miles de gracias a todo los que leen ésta historia.

Como siempre, sus comentarios, felicitaciones, tomatazos, críticas, etc.. pueden dejarlas en un review o en todo caso, escribirme personalmente a: o

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **Las cosas no van a salir muy bien para nuestros protagonistas, un malentendido le causara muchos dolores de cabeza a Shaoran, Touya se enfrentará a la realidad y finalmente conoceremos que fue lo que realmente pasó en la fiesta de navidad.

Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki **


	11. Revelaciones II

****

**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO **

**_"Revelaciones II"_**

Sakura, dejó que el aire puro entrara a sus pulmones y le dejara una sensación de alivio que calmó un poco a su inquieto corazón.

- "No te preocupes, Sakura" – su compañero universitario advirtió su tensión – "todo a salido muy bien".

- "Lo sé..." – ella sonrió – ".. es solo que aún no desaparece por completo esa inquietud que sentí, cuando me llamaste para decirme que había problemas con el proyecto que entregamos".

- "Yo también me inquieté, pero afortunadamente ya aclaramos ese asunto y el susto no pasó a mayores" – replicó con un tono de alivio – "siento mucho haberte inquietado de esa manera cuando se supone que deberíamos estar disfrutando de las vacaciones".

Ella negó con la cabeza – "No te preocupes, Koji, hiciste muy bien en comunicarme lo que pasaba, es decir, mis estudios son algo muy importante y agradezco que me hayas tomado en cuenta para resolver este problema".

- "¿Cómo no tomarte en cuenta, si los dos formamos equipo para la entrega de este proyecto?".

La ex Card Captor y su amigo y compañero de estudios Koji Nakata, habían ido juntos muy temprano a la universidad para resolver un supuesto problema con su último trabajo. Afortunadamente, el malentendido fue aclarado después de descubrir que la alharaca se debió a una terrible confusión.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa, feliz de que las complicaciones no hayan durado más que un par de horas.

- "Dime, Sakura ¿vas a reunirte con Tomoyo y mi prima, o regresaras a tu casa?".

- "Volveré a casa" – respondió – "aún tengo algunos asuntos que atender por la tarde".

- "Pues bien, será mejor que te haga llegar a tu hogar lo antes posible, antes de que tu hermano empiece a cuestionar el por qué de tu retraso y termine metiéndote en un lío" – rió de buena gana.

La ojiverde soltó una risa divertida ante la buena observación del muchacho. Aunque entre ella y el joven Nakata, la amistad no tenía una duración tan prolongada como para conocer a fondo a su familia, Koji describía tan bien el carácter del galeno como si lo conociera desde hacía años.

Entre todos los temas que tocaron Sakura y Koji durante el trayecto de regreso a la mansión Kinomoto, fue una pregunta formulada por el muchacho lo que llamó más la atención de la Maestra de las Cartas.

- "Sakura, tú conoces desde hace muchos años al joven inglés que nos presentaste en la fiesta navideña ¿verdad?" – había preguntado él, con evidente curiosidad.

- "Eh, s" – asintió.

- "Por consiguiente, Tomoyo también es amiga suya desde hace tiempo ¿correcto?".

- "S" – volvió a afirmar, pero ésta vez con un dejo de extrañeza.

Koji, que advirtió el gesto de su amiga decidió aclarar su intención antes de causar la impresión equivocada.

- "Tú sabes que Takato está interesado en Tomoyo ¿verdad?" – le soltó de repente, logrando sobresaltar a Sakura – "bien, pues mi pequeño interrogatorio es precisamente por esa razón. Takato ha estado muy inquieto desde la llegada del inglés, que parece llevarse muy bien con Tomoyo".

Sakura que aún se encontraba desconcertada por la revelación, logró recuperar la voz.

- "¿Es verdad? ¿Takato gusta de Tomoyo?" – vio al de ojos grises asentir – "¿y dices que le inquieta la presencia de Eriol?".

- "Bueno, lo que sucede es que ella parece aceptar sin miramientos las invitaciones de él, por lo que a provocado en Takato la duda de si Tomoyo aceptaría con el mismo agrado una invitación suya, y por consiguiente, ese pensamiento lo a detenido de hacer algún movimiento con ella".

- "Pero Eriol y Tomoyo son solo buenos amigos... nada más. En todo caso, si estuvieran saliendo estoy segura que mi hermana me tiene la suficiente confianza como para contármelo".

- "Eso mismo le dije a Takato, pero él está tan paranoico que no ha de dejado de inquietarse.." – continuó con una sonrisa – ".. siento mucho haberte importunado con mis preguntas, Sakura. Tú sabes que a mí no se me dan muy bien los temas amorosos, pero tuve que recurrir a ello puesto que Takato me insistió tanto y lo vi tan desesperado que no pude decir que no".

- "No te preocupes, no me han molestado tus preguntas. Discúlpame tú a mí si mi reacción te mostró lo contrario, pero es que... ¡no lo esperaba!, es decir, jamás imaginé que Takato estuviera interesado en Tomoyo de esa manera".

- "¿En serio?" – dudó, no tan extrañado de ello pues desde que se hizo amigo de la hermosa muchacha, ya había notado lo despistada que podía ser para algunas cosas.

- "Lo juro".

- "Te creo." – replicó – "Escucha Sakura, quisiera pedirte como un favor especial que no comentes nada de esto con Tomoyo. Takato quiere hacer todo este asunto de la conquista a su modo y no creo que vería con muy buenos ojos que interviniéramos de alguna manera sin que él nos lo pida".

- "Sí, por supuesto. Lo entiendo".

Luego de sellar aquella promesa, Koji se encargó de cambiar el tema de conversación. La de ojos verdes no reparó en continuar charlando animadamente y rápidamente dejó de lado la situación de Tomoyo. Ya pensaría mejor en eso en otro momento.

Y precisamente, luego de que su compañero de estudios la dejara en su casa, Sakura se tomó el tiempo para reflexionar y analizar mejor el asunto de su hermana. ¡Vaya! jamás pensó que Takato sintiera ese tipo de interés por Tomoyo y nunca lo hubiera creído de no haber sido confirmado por el mejor amigo del aludido, ciertamente, Koji no tenía porque mentir y si él decía que Takato quería conquistar a Tomoyo, es porque era así.

La hechicera dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, preguntándose que pensaría la amatista de todo esto ¿tendría ella también algún interés especial por Takato?... o tal vez fuera que otro ya ocupara ese espacio exclusivo en su corazón... realmente no lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que su hermana no dejaría de compartir con ella algo tan íntimo como el amor hacia alguien más. Una y otra se tenían demasiada confianza y cariño como para dejar pasar aquello sin compartirlo.

Ahora bien, lo que realmente preocupaba a Sakura era que Tomoyo no sintiera por Suzuki más que una profunda amistad. Tenía miedo que la relación entre ambos terminara tan estropeada que en el peor de los casos, acabaría con un Takato odiando de por vida a la pobre amatista por su rechazo. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de espantar esos pensamientos, tenía que ser positiva y pensar que algo bueno podría resultar de todo aquello, quien sabe, a lo mejor las cosas no terminarían para nada en un completo desastre.

-------------------------------

Ya había visitado en otras ocasiones el lugar, pero no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que volvía a revivir la hazaña. La vista era tan hermosa y atrapante que sus hermosos ojos grises parecían disparar brillo en todo momento... Tokyo era sin duda una ciudad fascinante.

Eriol no dejaba de sonreír ante la actitud de su amiga, la francesa parecía una niña pequeña descubriendo un mundo lleno de luces y colores, ella parecía tan llena de energía que él pensó que su cuerda no terminaría nunca. Dejando a Silvia disfrutar un poco más de la vista, el inglés giró su cabeza para divisar unos metros más allá, a Tomoyo y a Jack, que se encontraban ocupados comprando bebidas. Otra sonrisa adornó su apuesto rostro cuando notó que la estudiante de diseño soltaba una risita divertida, seguramente a causa de algún comentario gracioso de su acompañante.

No había duda de que esta salida se había convertido en la oportunidad perfecta de Jack para ganar puntos con la amatista.

- "La Torre de Tokyo es un lugar asombroso ¿no te parece, Eriol?" – la voz de la pelirroja lo sacó de sus pensamientos y logró atraer su atención.

- "Por supuesto." – sonrió – "Es uno de los lugares más atractivos del país".

- "Y es que ésta Torre tiene algo tan... no sé, tiene una aura mágica que se siente en el aire" – ella se entusiasmó.

- "¿Mágica?".

- "Sí. Cada vez que vengo aquí no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada, es como si una ola de misterio, excitación y calidez, me embargara siempre que visito ésta Torre" – repuso.

- "Me parece que has logrado percibir la exacta esencia que envuelve todo este lugar" – Eriol sonrió – "otra interesante peculiaridad de los que no poseen el don" – a pesar de que esto último lo dijo en casi un susurro, Silvia no dejó de extrañarse por el comentario.

- "Aquí tienen..." – la abrupta llegada de Jack y Tomoyo, hizo que la prima de Koji se concentrara solamente en la terrible sed que desde hacía minutos la embargaba – ".. para que se refresquen un poco" – repuso Jack, al tiempo que le extendía un vaso a la chica.

- "Muchas gracias.." – el inglés por su parte, tomó el refresco que le ofrecía la morena.

- "¿Y qué sigue en nuestro itinerario?" – dudó Neville – "¿a dónde vamos ahora?".

- "¿Qué les parece si hacemos una rápida parada en una pequeña tienda de recuerdos, y luego de algunas compras buscamos un agradable lugar para almorzar?" – sugirió Tomoyo.

- "Eso suena bien, creo que ya es tiempo de comprar un par de cosas para mis padres y algunos amigos" – la joven Viera no podía estar más de acuerdo con la idea.

- "A mí también me agrada tu sugerencia, Jessica" – asintió el rubio – "a mi hermana le encantan los regalos, seguro que apreciará mucho el que le lleve un par de recuerdos".

Daidouji sonrió al ver aprobada su idea, y después de que Eriol también diera el visto bueno, los cuatro jóvenes se hallaron muy pronto curioseando entre mil y un objetos de una encantadora tienda.

- "¡Vaya, en este lugar hay de todo!!" – Silvia admiraba un hermoso Kimono azul estampado, que lucía un maniquí – "¡hay tantas cosas lindas que es difícil para mí escoger!!".

- "Si tanto te gusta, podrías comprar ese Kimono para ti" – animó Tomoyo – "y desde luego que te sería de mucha utilidad, podrías usarlo para la celebración del año nuevo y acompañarnos al templo".

- "¿Ir a un templo?" – Jack preguntó curioso, al tiempo que dejaba de examinar una delicada vasija de porcelana.

- "Es una tradición un tanto antigua, y mi familia y yo asistimos todos los años al templo Tsukimine a orar por el nuevo año y a revisar nuestra suerte para el mismo".

- "¿Van al templo Tsukimine?.." – Eriol se extrañó – ".. no lo comprendo, aquí en Tokyo hay otros templos muy cercanos que pueden visitar ¿por qué ir hasta el templo Tsukimine?".

- "A nosotros nos encanta el templo de Kaho, y a mis padres no les importa visitar Tomoeda cada vez que se les presenta la oportunidad.." – explicó Tomoyo – "... es más, siempre que hay alguna celebración que se llevará a cabo en el templo, nunca dejamos de asistir".

- "Ahora entiendo la preferencia" – la reencarnación de Clow, sonrió.

- "¿Y tienes que llevar Kimono en año nuevo?" – Jack formuló su pregunta, regresando al punto original de la charla.

La amatista rió ligeramente – "No exactamente. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, mi hermano por ejemplo, usa ropa tradicional en contadas ocasiones. Eres libre de elegir que ropa usar, aunque naturalmente, hay algunas celebraciones tradicionales en las que tenemos que mantener la costumbre original".

- "Estos Kimonos son lindísimos, cualquier ocasión para lucirlos debe ser muy buena" – opinó Silvia.

- "¿Qué dices entonces? ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros al templo éste año nuevo?".

- "¡Por supuesto, me encantaría, Jessica!!.. aunque" – la pelirroja pareció reflexionar – "tendría que discutir esto con Koji, pues aún no sé si él y mis tíos tienen preparado hacer algo más ese día".

- "Entiendo. Tú discútelo con tu familia y luego me comunicas su decisión" – la japonesa se volvió con interés hacia Eriol y Jack – "¿y ustedes que dicen?.. ¿nos acompañarán al templo?".

- "Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo" – el de ojos azules asintió.

- "Yo también me apunto, visitar un templo será una experiencia sumamente educativa" – rió el rubio.

- "¿No habrá problemas con tu familia porque los acompañemos?" – Hiragizawa se abstuvo de preguntar directamente, así que disfrazó sus intenciones. Pero Eriol olvidó que se enfrentaba a un igual, a una mujer tan aguda que descubrir mensajes ocultos en frases inocentes, era para ella, como ver a través de una ventana.

- "No te preocupes por Touya" – ella sonrió – "él suele ponerse obstinado al principio, pero Yukito, Kaho y mis padres, son calmantes y persuasores muy efectivos".

Eriol sonrió satisfecho, y la compra de artículos volvió a ser el centro de atención. Los jóvenes volvieron a su tarea de comprar y a Silvia no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir llevarse el dichoso Kimono azul.

Con los brazos más cargados y las carteras más vacías, el grupo de amigos salió de la tienda de recuerdos y se ocuparon en buscar un lindo lugar para degustar el almuerzo.

-------------------------------

La visita a la hermosa chica china, lo había dejado con un excelente humor. No solo había tenido la oportunidad de verla, sino que también había recolectado valiosa información sobre el próximo movimiento de los clanes para afrontar la profecía.

El joven de ojos azules, se dirigió al despacho de su residencia en Japón, esperando encontrar a su hermano ahí. Y efectivamente, Lao Zheng, se hallaba sentado frente al fino escritorio que adornaba el lugar.

- "Al fin llegaste" – tan solo lo vio ingresar, le replicó – "¿cómo te fue?".

- "Bien, muy bien".

- "¿Cómo esta la encantadora Mei Ling?".

- "Hermosa como siempre, aunque con mucho trabajo, pues su Clan aún no logra descubrir quién es el _Quinto _y dudo mucho que la situación mejore si no encuentran el pergamino que contiene la profecía, o al menos la brújula sagrada". – se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se acomodaba en otro mueble.

- "¿Qué más?".

- "Los Clanes más importantes de Japón, se reunirán hoy con Sheng y con Li".

- "Eso ya lo sabía. Nuestra pequeña aliada me lo comunicó ésta mañana, cuando tú acababas de partir al domicilio de los Li".

- "¿Sabes?... lo extraño de todo esto, es que la Maestra de las Cartas y todo su grupo no estarán presentes en ésta importante reunión de Clanes".

- "¿En serio?" – dudó extrañado.

- "Parece que nuestro informante olvidó mencionarte algunos detalles" – rió Yang.

- "Sí." – Lao pareció no darle importancia – "Y yo me abstuve de preguntarle algo más, pues para ser sincero, desde el momento en que me comunicó de la reunión yo di por confirmada la asistencia de la sucesora de Clow... es extraño que no vaya a asistir".

- "Bien, según Mei Ling todo fue preparado para evitar que Sakura Kinomoto pudiera presentarse".

Lao lo miró con interés – "Explícate.." – pidió.

- "Al parecer, Narazaki no ve con muy buenos ojos a la chica Kinomoto, y quiere mantenerla alejada de todos los que ella considera sus asuntos, ya sabes a que me refiero...".

- "Claro. Narazaki es una mujer muy posesiva, y debe sentirse bastante inconforme al tener a la Maestra de las Cartas tan cerca de su novio" – Lao estalló en una carcajada – "me asusta la forma en que las mujeres pueden ser tan calculadoras".

- "Ya conoces el carácter de esa japonesa, ella es una mujer de armas tomar. Si realmente se siente amenazada por la tal Sakura, no me sorprende para nada la estrategia que ha tomado para defenderse".

Con un par de carcajadas más por parte de Lao, el par de hermanos intercambió, analizó y discutió lo que quedaba de información por compartir. Terminado el asunto serio de sus planes, los jóvenes se tomaron su tiempo para intercambiar confidencias. Lao aprovechó el momento y contó como, finalmente, la joven maestra había aceptado una invitación a comer. Yang se mostró sorprendido.

- "¿Aceptó?, ¿después de todas las veces que se negó a salir contigo?".

- "Que puedo decir..." – el hombre se encogió de hombros – "solo tenía que mantener esa tenaz perseverancia" – se alabó – "a ti te vendría bien aprender algunas de mis técnicas".

- "Creí que esa mujer, Kaho Mizuki, tenía novio" – replicó Yang, ignorando ese último comentario de su hermano.

- "Pues todo parece indicar que no es así ¿acaso crees que una mujer comprometida aceptaría la invitación de otro hombre?".

- "Bien, solo un tipo de mujeres aceptaría semejante propuesta...".

- "Lo que comprueba que m Kaho no es la novia de nadie, ella es una mujer decente, incapaz de hacer ese tipo de artimañas a las que están acostumbradas otra clase de... _"damas"_".

- "Se ve que estas muy seguro de su integridad moral... sabes lo que eso significa ¿cierto?" – preguntó, atento a la respuesta del de ojos azules.

- "¿Significa que ella está interesándome en serio?.. ¡demonios, Yang!!.. ¿cuánto tiempo te llevó darte cuenta de eso?" – parecía incrédulo ante la idea de que su hermano fuera tan lento de pensamiento, o simplemente fuera tan testarudo para no querer aceptar la realidad – "me he pasado hablando de ella desde que la conocí ¿y tu todavía tienes dudas sobre si realmente me interesa?".

- "No tienes porque ponerte así.." – Yang trató de restarle importancia al asunto, y adivinando lo que se cruzaba por la cabeza del extranjero, agregó – ".. no soy tonto, hermanito, tan solo quise preguntarte esto por quincuagésima y última vez para asegurarme de que enamorarte del enemigo es realmente lo que quieres hacer ¿entiendes?" – una mezcla de sarcasmo y burla, completó la comprensiva sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

- "Si yo he aceptado tus sentimientos hacia alguien del bando contrario, no veo porque tú no habrías de tener la misma comprensión conmigo".

- "Mei Ling no es nuestra enemiga".

- "Mientras esté del lado de su primo, lo es".

Yang calló un par de segundos, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro resignado – "Tú sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para todo, y este caso no va a ser la excepción. No cabe duda de que somos hermanos, a los dos nos gusta meternos en los mismos terrenos peligrosos".

- "Todo saldrá bien, Yang" – Lao apoyó una mano en su hombro – "tu y yo saldremos victoriosos de esto...".

- "Tan solo tenemos que asegurar el corazón de la mujer que queremos ¿cierto?".

- "Exactamente. Después de eso, nada puede salir mal".

El menor de los Zheng, encaró las orbitas azules de su interlocutor en busca de esperanza.

- "Eso espero, hermano... eso espero".

-------------------------------

Él, había sido la primera persona que apareció en su mente cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba discutir su problema con alguien. En realidad no era su problema, sino más bien el problema de alguien más que de alguna manera la afectaba. Bien, después de observar la sonrisa divertida en los labios de su "amigo", ya no estaba tan segura de que todo esto fuera un problema, en absoluto.

- "Piensas que estoy loca ¿no es cierto?".

- "¿Por qué habría de pensar eso?".

- "Por la expresión de tu rostro. Has mantenido esa misma sonrisa desde que llegue y empecé a contarte lo que sucedió esta mañana".

- "¿En serio?, nunca pensé que ese simple gesto pudiera darte la impresión de que pienso que estás loca".

Nakuru lanzó un bufido exasperado. La guardiana llevaba al menos 15 minutos en la mansión Kinomoto, había sido una suerte que Touya no estuviera en casa, pues eso facilitó mucho el que ella pudiera hablar a solas y sin interrupciones con Yukito.

El maestro, había escuchado con atención todo lo que la modelo intentaba contarle. Desde su cómodo asiento en uno de los muebles del vestíbulo, Yukito observó divertido la caminata de un lado a otro que Nakuru realizaba frente a él, mientras relataba el "terrible incidente".

- "No pienso que estés loca, Nakuru" – el hombre aclaró, para suavizar la expresión de la joven – "pero sí pareces un poco alterada".

- "¿Y como no estarlo?... si todo esto me parece tan... ¡horrible!!".

- "¿Te parece horrible el que Kaho tenga una cita?".

- "¡Sí!!, digo.. ¡No!!... es decir ¡tu sabes q que me refiero!!".

- "No, realmente no lo sé, así que te agradecería mucho que me lo explicaras".

La hermosa mujer tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar – "Hace mucho que Kaho no sale con nadie, y de pronto ella está lista para empezar una relación ¿no te parece eso extraño?" – empezó nuevamente su caminata de un lado a otro, mientras se explicaba – "y su actitud... Kaho a estado muy rara desde ayer, parece triste, ausente y estoy segura que, de alguna manera, ese estado de ánimo influyó mucho para que ella aceptara esa cita. El tal Lao, se aprovechó de su situación ¡y ahora todo es un completo caos!... no sabemos nada de ese hombre ¿qué tal si es una mala persona y le hace daño?.. ¡todo esto podría terminar muy mal!!".

- "O por el contrario, algo bueno puede resultar".

Nakuru detuvo sus pasos y observó a Yukito como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

- "¿Qué quieres decir?".

- "Como yo lo veo, no tiene nada de malo el que Kaho vaya a salir con alguien, ella es una mujer libre, inteligente y con la edad suficiente para saber cuidarse sola y decidir con quién se junta y con quién no".

- "¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo!!" . la guardiana estaba escandalizada – "¡pensé que tú me entenderías, que estarías de mi lado!!".

- "Yo no estoy en tu contra, Nakuru" – el de cabello color ceniza, continuó imperturbable y mantuvo su tono amable – "lo único que digo es que a pesar de todas esa razones que has expuesto, sencillamente no encuentro absolutamente nada de malo, terrible u horrible en ésta situación; y realmente no entiendo porque tú opinas lo contrario".

- "¡Porque nada de esto está bien!!... Kaho no debería estar con él, ella no lo ama" – se defendió – "y a lo mejor..." – se interrumpió cuando volvió a clavar sus ojos en los del maestro y notó ese brillo comprensivo y lleno de cariño, que reflejaban sus pupilas – ".. a lo mejor soy una paranoica y realmente estoy loca" – dijo en un susurro, al tiempo que se desplomaba al lado de Yukito con la más profunda expresión de desaliento.

- "Ya te lo dije, no estas loca, tan solo estás preocupada por Kaho, es tu mejor amiga y es natural que te inquiete cualquier cambio extraño a su alrededor, más y sobre todo si es un cambio de actitud" – le regaló una encantadora sonrisa.

- "Estoy muy desconcertada, Yukito" – se sinceró – "siempre pensé que cuando Kaho decidiera tratar de retomar su vida amorosa, lo haría con...".

- "¿Touya?".

Ella asintió.

Yukito dejó escapar una risita – "Bien, ahora sí estoy confundido ¿qué no eras tú la que ha estado dispuesta a conquistar a Touya desde el principio?... no entiendo como ahora vienes y me dices tan campante que el destino de tu mejor amiga, es estar con el hombre que tú quieres".

- "En ningún momento he dicho algo semejante" – un poco más animada de lo que había estado desde que llegó, la guardiana le propinó un leve y juguetón codazo a su interlocutor – "yo me he limitado a expresar lo que siempre he pensado, muy contrario a mis deseos".

- "¿Y por eso quieres sabotear las citas de Kaho?" – replicó divertido.

- "Yo no intento sabotear nada, y antes de que digas algo más quiero que quede totalmente claro que mis únicas intenciones en todo este embrollo, son ayudar a Kaho... bueno, eso, y ayudarme un poquito a mí misma, y es que con Kaho fuera de la competencia, éste juego de conquistar a Touya ya no es tan divertido" – rió – "ella es la única que realmente es una digna rival para m".

Yukito soltó una carcajada.

- "Eres una buena persona, Nakuru" – la falsa identidad de Yue, tomó la mano de la modelo que quedaba a su alcance – "Y sobre todo, una excelente amiga".

Nakuru sonrió ante las palabras y el gesto tan personal del maestro. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, un luminoso flash la distrajo de su tarea. Los dos jóvenes se volvieron con la clara expresión de confusión en sus rostros, y se encontraron con una sonriente Yui, que sostenía en sus manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos instantáneas.

- "Hola, pequeña Yui" – el desconcertado rostro de la mujer, se convirtió de inmediato en pura alegría.

- "¡Hola, Nakuru!!" – otro flash se desprendió de la cámara – "¡miren, ésta también quedó muy bonita!" – dando saltitos, la niña se acercó hasta la pareja y les mostró las dos fotografías que acababa de tomar.

- "Tienes razón, han salido muy bien" – Yukito contempló con una sonrisa.

- "Y mira éstas..." – Yui sacó de la bolsa de su vestido, un manojo de fotos que puso en el regazo de la modelo.

- "Vaya, se ve que has estado divirtiéndote mucho con tu nuevo juguete" – rió Nakuru, al tiempo que pasaba una a una las fotografías.

- "¡Sí!!.. éste es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.. ¡muchas gracias, Nakuru!!" – la infante ya había subido al sofá para darle un enérgico abrazo a la guardiana.

La menor de los Kinomoto, no había dejado de utilizar el regalo de navidad que la modelo le había hecho desde que lo desenvolvió. Nakuru, pensando en que la pequeña niña podría tener la misma fascinación por las cámaras, como lo recordaba en Tomoyo, cuando ésta era tan solo una estudiante de primaria, pensó que una cámara de fotografías instantáneas era el regalo perfecto para la pequeña.

- "Aquí hay muchos ángulos de Kero" – rió el maestro.

- "A Kerito le gusta posar mucho.. ¡fue muy divertido verlo hacer tantas caras chistosas!" – contó la niña.

- "Yui, no es bueno que andes de arriba para abajo con estas fotografías ¿qué tal si tus padres o algún desconocido las toma sin querer?... Kerberos podría ser descubierto" – repuso Akizuki, con un tono de dulce reprensión.

- "Ya lo sé.." – la de ojos claros hizo un puchero – "mi hermanita Tomoyo me dijo lo mismo, pero es que tomarle fotos a Kerito es muy divertido".

- "No te preocupes, Yui" – Yukito sonrió a la pequeña, que descansaba en el regazo de la guardiana – "nadie te está prohibiendo que sigas sacando fotografías de lo que más te gusta, tan solo recuerda que tienes que ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de mostrárselas a alguien ¿de acuerdo?".

Ella asintió vigorosamente – "¡Lo prometo!!".

- "¡Señorita Yui, ¿dónde está?!!" – una voz lejana clamaba por la niña de largo cabello ondulado.

- "¡Hay no, es Megumi!!" – la menor de los Kinomoto se espantó, saltando de las piernas de Nakuru – "le prometí a mami que tomaría un baño después del desayuno, y me he estado escondiendo de Megumi todo el día" – replicó, refiriéndose a la joven del servicio que se quedó encargada del aseo de la menor, en ausencia de la señora de la casa – "voy a esconderme en el patio... no le digan que me vieron ¿si?".

- "Está bien, pero recuerda que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con esas fotografía ¿de acuerdo?" – pidió Nakuru.

Yui selló el trato, y entre risas desapareció de la presencia de los dos jóvenes en menos de un parpadeo.

Pocos segundos después de la huida de la infante, Megumi se presentó frente a la pareja, pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción y preguntando si sabían algo del paradero de la pequeña. Yukito negó con una sonrisa afable, y la joven se retiró enseguida.

- "Bien, parece que la cámara fotográfica no fue una tan buena idea" – suspiró Nakuru.

- "No digas eso, fue un excelente regalo, y debo agregar que muy original pues le ahorraste a Yui todas las complicaciones que implica revelar un rollo fotográfico o las dificultades que tendría con una cámara demasiado avanzada y delicada para su edad..." – dijo Yukito – ".. a Yui le encantó tu obsequio".

La modelo sonrió, no entendía porque pero el maestro siempre sabía exactamente que hacer y decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

- "Está bien, Yukito Tsukishiro.." – rió – ".. supongo que tendré que confiar en tu palabra y tener fe en que la pequeña Yui será lo suficientemente responsable para no meter a nadie en problemas con lo que se ha convertido en su nuevo hobby".

Él asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

- "Bueno, tengo que irme ya.." – la joven anunció, poniéndose de pie.

- "¿Tan pronto?" – el maestro imitó su acción.

- "Sí. La verdad es que Kaho y yo habíamos quedado en pasear todo el día, pero después del almuerzo se le presentó un contratiempo, y tuvo que ir a Tomoeda a ver como iba toda la organización del templo".

- "Claro, lo había olvidado, muy pronto será año nuevo y el templo Tsukimine tiene muchas actividades para ese día".

- "Exacto. Y yo le prometí a Kaho que me reuniría con ella para ayudarla en lo que pudiera después de venir a verte".

- "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" – Yukito preguntó de pronto – "es decir, si no hay ningún inconveniente".

- "¿Quieres venir conmigo?.. ¿podrías?.." – al parecer ella no se esperaba eso.

- "Bueno, no tengo ningún compromiso y la idea de visitar la ciudad de Tomoeda me agrada sobremanera".

- "Pues no se hable más.." – sonrió – "iremos juntos, aunque tengo que advertirte que al parecer Kaho tiene mucho trabajo así que seguramente habrá mucho que hacer".

- "No importa, en tu compañía cualquier actividad se hace divertida. Recuerda que últimamente hemos realizado muchas misiones juntos, así que ya tengo suficiente experiencia para saber lo que me espera contigo" – bromeó.

- "¡Oye!... tomaré eso como un cumplido, pero no tientes tu suerte" – las ganas de reírse, desmintieron su aparente enfado.

El muchacho rió, y estimuló a su acompañante femenina a que se encaminara hacia la salida.

- "Oh casi olvido decirte, Yukito".

- "Dime.." – replicó, a la vez que terminaba de ponerse su chaqueta.

- "Te agradecería que no comentaras con nadie lo que hemos hablado..." – pidió, mientras terminaba de acomodarse el abrigo y notaba como Yukito abría la puerta principal para ella – "no me gustaría saber como reaccionaría Touya si se llegara a enterar de que Kaho está decidida a rehacer su vida amorosa con alguien más...".

- "¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!".

La bella joven se sobresaltó y se congeló al instante, cuando escuchó la fría, colérica y confundida voz.

Nakuru dejó de lado la tarea de acomodar su cabello, y alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con el apuesto doctor que mantenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro - "¿T-Touya?".

-------------------------------

- "¿Me dirás lo que está pasando?" – el chico preguntó por enésima vez, mientras él y su acompañante cruzaban la entrada de un elegante edificio – "por favor.." - volvió a suplicar – "mira que dijiste que me lo contarías todo en cuanto llegáramos, y ya estamos aqu".

La joven no contestó. Una brillante sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- ¿Mei..?" – insistió una vez más.

Luego de un par de segundos más de silencio, ella preguntó:

- "De verdad quieres saberlo?".

- "¡Por supuesto!... estoy muerto de la curiosidad desde que me pediste que te trajera conmigo al lugar de la reunión con los Jefes de Clanes".

- "Bien, pero quiero advertirte que desde el momento que te revele mi maldad, te convertirás en mi cómplice".

- "¡Vaya!, con que una maldad ¿he?... está bien Mei, cuéntamelo".

Ella sonrió pícaramente – "¿Recuerdas que poco después de que se fuera Yang ésta mañana, recibimos una llamada que, por cierto, yo atendí? – Lung asintió – "¿quién crees que era la persona del otro lado del teléfono?".

- "Por la forma en como colgaste la bocina y luego gritaste: _"¿quién se cree esa arpía que soy, su maldita secretaria?"_... me pareció que era Kaory la que llamaba" – replicó el Chino.

- "Y no te equivocas, esa... mujer, llamó para pedirme de manera muy grosera que le avisara a mi primo que un inconveniente la haría llegar tarde a su compromiso con los jefes, por lo que se reuniría posteriormente con ustedes en el lugar convenido".

- "Ahora entiendo porque nunca llegó al departamento a esperar a que Xiao Lang pasara por ella. Pero que falta de respeto para con los suyos, tanto que fastidió para que nosotros fuéramos puntuales y ella se presentará tarde".

- "Ah, pero mi plan maquiavélico empezó a fraguarse desde ese momento" – continuó la muchacha – "porque una hora después del llamado de Kaory, Shaoran también telefoneó para avisar que no podría pasar al departamento por la arpía pues casualmente, él también tenía otro compromiso que atender".

- "Y acordó reunirse aquí con nosotros ¿cierto?" – Lung completó por ella.

- "¡Exacto!." – Mei Ling parecía estar disfrutando cada palabra que salía de su boca – "Fue ahí cuando una maravillosa idea vino a mi mente. Shaoran me confesó que su asunto tan urgente se debía a que se dirigía a la casa de Sakura para cancelar los planes que tenía con ella esta tarde, y de paso disculparse por ello, personalmente..." – el joven chino asintió – ".. y entonces aproveché para pedirle de favor que trajera consigo a Sakura".

- "¿Y para que hiciste semejante petición?".

- "Pensé que ya que Sakura estaría libre de actividades, ella y yo podríamos pasar toda la tarde juntas..." – replicó – "así que me tomé la libertad de utilizar éste lugar como punto de encuentro".

- "Ahora entiendo porque insististe en venir conmigo" – él reflexionó – "pero por tu actitud, imagino que tu intención por que la señorita Sakura se reúna aquí contigo es otra muy distinta a la que acabas de decir".

Los ojos de la hermosa joven parecieron brillar ante lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

- "Pienso que Sakura tiene derecho a estar presente en esta reunión tan importante que está a punto de realizarse".

- "¿De que estás hablando?... tú sabes que solo las personas que hayan sido debidamente convocadas pueden asistir".

- "Lo sé..." – ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente – "te mencione que había planeado una maldad ¿verdad?".

Y entonces Lung lo entendió. De pronto toda aquella charla tenía sentido, el retraso de Kaory, la llegada de Xiao Lang con la Maestra de las Cartas... todo. El joven de cabello negro quería echarse a reír.

- "Vas a hacer que ella tome el lugar de Kaory ¿no es cierto?" – preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- "Las novias oficiales de las personas de más alto rango dentro de nuestro medio, gozan de algunos privilegios, entre ellos: el derecho de ingreso a las reuniones del Concilio como muy personales invitadas" – se limitó a explicar.

- "¿Pero, como piensas hacer para que la señorita Kinomoto logre pasar por alguien que no es?".

- "Hace poco hablé con la persona que nos recibió y que también es la encargada de recibir a los jefes de clanes" – replicó – "le dije que mi primo, el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, llegaría acompañado de su novia oficial, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto... por lo que le di instrucciones especificas para que al llegar ella, la condujera inmediatamente hacia la habitación reservada para que pudiera alistarse como el protocolo de esta reunión lo exige".

Sin perder la sonrisa, Lung la observaba perplejo. ¡¡Que cabeza más maquiavélicamente perversa la de esa mujer!!".

- "¿Pero que tal si Xiao Lang ve muy sospechoso que arranquen tan abruptamente de su lado a la señorita Kinomoto?" – dudó – "lo más seguro es que intervendrá inmediatamente".

- "Ya he pensado en eso... y es aquí donde tú intervienes".

- "¿Yo?".

- "Sí. Tú te encargaras de apresurar a Shaoran para que vaya a prepararse, y así él no tendrá oportunidad de estropear el plan" – sonrió segura – "Sakura tampoco sospechara nada pues el recepcionista le dirá que yo he pedido que la guíen hasta la habitación, y ella estará segura que es ahí en donde va a encontrarse conmigo".

- "¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes un lado oscuro que espanta?" – bromeó él.

- "Todo el tiempo.." – respondió sarcástica.

- "¿Sabes que vas a meterte en graves problemas por esto?.. Kaory no descansara hasta arrancar tu cabeza cuando se vea así de humillada".

- "¡Que lo intente!" – frunció el ceño – "¡no le tengo miedo!, y esto es solo un poco de lo que se merece pues además de ser una pequeña venganza personal, también quiero corregir la injusticia que Kaory cometió con Sakura y toda su familia... mira que ellos se han esforzado más que nadie en encontrar indicios y pistas que nos puedan guiar hasta el documento que guarda el secreto de la profecía, y la señorita perfección decide excluirlos de la reunión del Concilio Japonés como si ellos fueran unos don nadies que no tienen derecho a estar presentes".

- "En eso tienes razón." – el joven la apoyó – "No te preocupes, con mi ayuda no hay posibilidades de que algo salga mal en tu maravilloso plan" – la consoló con una sonrisa y con una leve caricia en la espalda.

- "Bien, de eso aún tengo mis dudas, mira que lo pensé mucho antes de decidirme a incluirte en mi plan... tenía miedo de que estropearas todo" – rió.

- "¡¡Oye!!".

-------------------------------

Más que ajenos al plan del que dentro de poco serían victimas, los jóvenes ex Card Captors mantenían un silencio sepulcral desde hacía ya varios minutos.

Shaoran trataba de concentrarse en la carretera para no causar un accidente automovilístico fatal, pero la tarea cada vez se hacía más difícil, y es que tener a la hermosa muchacha tan cerca le hacía revivir acontecimientos que sería mejor olvidar.

Sakura no lo estaba pasando mejor que él. Los nervios y la vergüenza no la habían abandonado desde que el joven extranjero se presentó en su casa para cancelar la cita que.... es decir, para cancelar el encuentro que habían planeado meramente por trabajo.

La Maestra de las Cartas, había perdido la capacidad de actuar con normalidad frente a Shaoran desde la fiesta de Navidad hace cinco días... ¿la razón?, bien, trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, aunque el problema era que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esa bendita fiesta.

Xiao Lang mantenía la misma actitud que Sakura. El joven había reunido toda su fuerza y autocontrol para tratar de actuar con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, pero lo cierto era que él estaba igual o más afectado que su bella acompañante.

Como si las mentes fueran una sola, los jóvenes hechiceros empezaron a hurgar en sus propios recuerdos con una sincronización increíble. Acomodándose un poco más en sus respectivos asientos, los dos relajaron el cuerpo y dejaron volar sus pensamientos a aquello que tan fervientemente deseaban no recordar...

_Un muérdago flotaba mágica y misteriosamente sobre sus cabezas dando la impresión de no querer alejarse. En vez de buscar al autor de ese acto y de percatarse si alguien más podía descubrir al objeto volador, Shaoran Li solo se ocupó de regresar su atención al rostro de su acompañante._

_Sintió la penetrante mirada del chico chino sobre ella, y el corazón que segundos antes se había detenido de la impresión, esta vez empezó una loca carrera dentro de su pecho. El apuesto joven la estaba viendo con demasiada fijeza, ansiedad y emoción a la vez; que en un momento se sintió perdida entre sus pozos ámbar ¿qué es lo que estaba sintiendo?. Contra su voluntad, su cuerpo pareció pegarse más al del muchacho y aún manteniendo la mirada de Li, notó como éste se inclinaba levemente pretendiendo alcanzar su altura..._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco y su mente dejó de trabajar ¿acaso él iba a besarla?.. ¿lo haría?.. ¿la besaría?..._

_Cada vez veía más cerca el rostro del muchacho, curiosamente, no pensaba en apartarse sino más bien se sentía impaciente y no veía la hora en que Shaoran completara lo que claramente era su intención._

_Xiao Lang tampoco tenía muchas ganas de razonar en esos momentos, la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un grave error, era tan fuerte como el ferviente sentimiento de saber que no había hecho algo más correcto en toda su vida. Si esto era un sueño, él no quería despertar por nada del mundo... la cercanía de la bella joven parecía embriagarle de pies a cabeza, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera pisando tierra firme... así de perturbarte era el aroma de ella._

_Sakura sintió el tibio y dulce aliento de Li en su rostro a medida que acortaba distancia, ya faltaba poco para que la chica tocara el cielo con las manos. Repentinamente, en la cabeza de la hechicera no quedaba espacio para nadie que no fuera el hombre que tenía frente a si... no había Touya, no había padres, no había amigos, no había muérdagos voladores, no había nada... absolutamente nada._

_Cuando parecía que aquel eterno momento no podría ser interrumpido por nadie, fueron unas risas infantiles las que parecieron traer a los perdidos jóvenes a la realidad._

_Yui, que no había parado de corretear por toda la casa con sus compañeros de juegos, había tomado la pista de baile como nuevo lugar de carreras, el grupo de infantes se colaba entre las personas y rodeaban a las parejas de baile con la intención de escapar de algún compañero que atentara con tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo mientras replicaba un "tu la llevas"._

_Sakura y Shaoran regresaron al mundo real cuando las risas de los niños que los rodeaban y que trataban de esconderse de otros, fueron demasiado evidentes como para ignorarlas. El divertido grupo de jocosos pequeños, dio un par de vueltas más alrededor de la pareja, antes de correr despavoridos hacia otro escondite._

_Los constante parpadeos de la joven mostraron turbación, mientras se daba cuenta de que sus suaves movimientos de baile habían cesado. Shaoran parecía igual de confundido, y armándose de valor optó por buscar los ojos de su acompañante, que de repente, le parecían estar demasiado cerca._

_Una enorme ola de vergüenza y arrepentimiento azotó a los dos hechiceros que, después de verse atacados por un furioso sonrojo, aumentaron distancia entre sus rostros y desviaron la mirada hacia cualquier cosa que pareciera interesante. Después de un par de segundos de silencio, un vacilante Shaoran aventuró un par de palabras._

_- "Lo siento.." – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para tratar de repara su falta de conciencia._

_Ella saltó un poco al escuchar su voz, pero supo reaccionar._

_- "No tienes por que.." – repuso suavemente._

_Muy lentamente, los dos muchachos se atrevieron a volver a cruzar sus miradas, pero esta vez, trataron de buscar comprensión en el otro. Sakura le sonrió débilmente al jefe del Clan Li, y éste correspondió a su gesto. Dándose cuenta que los dos aún seguían en una postura de baile: las manos de ella rodeando el cuello de él, y las manos de él tomando su cintura.... la ex Card Captor sugirió volver a empezar la danza que hacía un par de minutos sostenían sin problema. Él estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta._

_- "¡Hay Dios!, casi lo olvido... deberíamos quitar ese muérdago que..." – la de ojos verdes se interrumpió cuando al alzar la vista, se dio cuenta de que el muérdago flotante ya no estaba ahí._

_- "No est" – Shaoran corroboró cuando él también levantó su rostro en búsqueda del mismo objeto._

_La velada continuó un curso normal para los personas que no tenían una ensalada de sentimientos confusos, pues claro está que ni Sakura ni Shaoran volvieron a ser los mismo desde el incidente. Los comportamientos extraños entre ambos fueron notados al instante por aquellos que poseían una personalidad extremadamente observadora e intuitiva, entre ellos: Eriol y Tomoyo (que habían sido testigos en primera fila del incidente), y por supuesto que Kaho y Yukito._

_La mansión Kinomoto se fue quedando cada vez más vacía, hasta que el turno de marcharse le llegó al grupo de amigos de los dueños de la casa._

_Shaoran, que se encontraba esperando en la puerta de la casa por su prima y sus amigos, observaba en la distancia como éstos se despedían de los padres de Sakura. La ex Card Captor y Tomoyo, acompañaron a Li hasta la puerta y le hicieron compañía hasta que sus acompañantes se reunieran con él, pero la amatista tuvo que retirarse cuando Mei Ling le hacía señas desde lejos para que se acercara._

_- "Discúlpenme un momento, me parece que Mei Ling requiere de mi presencia" – se excusó la joven antes de dejar sola a su hermana con el hechicero._

_Era como si el silencio entre ellos fuera la mejor forma de evadir cualquier otro error que pudieran cometer, aunque Sakura pareció dejar de lado esa estrategia cuando se dirigió al muchacho._

_- "Espero que hayas pasado un agradable velada, Shaoran" – replicó ella con suave voz._

_- "He.. s-sí, fue una excelente fiesta, muchas gracias por la invitación"._

_- "No hay de que.."._

_Cuando la Maestra de las Cartas sonrió de manera dulce y clavó sus espléndidos ojos verdes en él, Xiao Lang supo que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo... así que tomó la opción que le había sido más efectiva desde que era un niño: huir._

_- "Discúlpame un momento, Sakura... iré a pedirle al mozo que traiga mi vehículo" – se volvió para escapar._

_- "¡Shaoran!"._

_Apenas dio dos pasos, cuando el llamado de la mujer lo detuvo. Li se dio la vuelta nuevamente y notó como la joven se acercaba hasta él._

_Sakura no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo único que sabía era que tenía que calmar de alguna manera a esas voces dentro de su cerebro que la perturbaban, así que conservando ese valor que se había apoderado de ella por unos segundos, la chica se colocó frente a él, se puso de puntillas, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Shaoran para tomar más impulso y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_El jefe del Clan Li estaba frío ante semejante acción, estaba por demás decir que no se lo esperaba. A pesar del shock que le provocó el beso de la joven, Shaoran no pudo dejar de disfrutar de lo suavidad de sus labios sobre su mejilla y del sutil roce de su delicado cuerpo contra el de él._

_La hechicera terminó el contacto apartándose lentamente y observando fijamente el apuesto y cercano rostro de su amigo – "Feliz Navidad" – le susurró, para después sonreírle y retirarse rápidamente en un gesto tan rápido como inesperado._

_Shaoran salió de su asombro y se encontró a si mismo confundido y desconcertado, por un momento parpadeó aturdido antes de observar como la joven que segundos antes lo había besado, llegaba hasta donde estaba Tomoyo con Mei Ling._

_A los pocos minutos, Li se vio en la obligación de actuar con naturalidad cuando sus amigos llegaron hasta él, listos para partir._

El flash-back de ambos, terminó como siempre: con una confusión y un rostro teñido de rojo.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza regañándose una vez más por su actitud, observó de reojo a su acompañante sintiéndose culpable de hacer sentir incomoda a Sakura con su terquedad. Diablos, esto tenía que terminar ahora, no podía seguir comportándose como un idiota. El silencio tenía que terminar.

- "¿Y que piensas hacer con Mei Ling?" – su pregunta rasgó el aire.

Ella titubeó al verse tomada por sorpresa.

- "D-Dijo que quería que la acompañara al centro comercial, habló de hacer algunas compras" – respondió y aprovechó para agradecerle el favor que le hacía al reunirla con la joven china – "a propósito, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de llevarme hasta ella".

- "Ni lo menciones. Me pareció una buena idea que Mei Ling pensará en reunirse contigo en el lugar de la reunión del Concilio, eso me dio la oportunidad de hacerles un favor a las dos y de alguna manera compensarte por la cancelación de nuestra... reunión de trabajo".

Ella se sonrojó levemente – "Ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte, yo entiendo que tienes muchas responsabilidades que cumplir como Jefe de tu Clan" – sonrió tímidamente.

- "Muchas gracias por tu comprensión." – él también sonrió – "Bien, ya hemos llegado" – anunció, al tiempo que le hacía una seña a la chica para viera por la ventana

El auto se detuvo y Sakura observó un enorme y elegante edificio, un hombre con uniforme se encontraba frente a la entrada y cuando notó que el vehículo se estacionó, se apresuró a abrir la puerta para ella.

- "Buenas tardes." – el hombre uniformado saludo a los dos jóvenes – "Bienvenidos" – con un gesto cortés, los invito a continuar hasta la entrada.

Sakura estaba fascinada con el interior del edificio, el lugar estaba perfectamente decorado y parecía tan limpio que le pareció que si tocaba algo lo ensuciaría al instante.

- "Buenas tardes, señor" – otro hombre vestido de manera formal, se acercó hasta Shaoran – "lo estábamos esperando.." – luego se dirigió a Sakura – "usted debe ser la señorita Kinomoto".

- "Sí soy yo, ¿cómo lo sabe?" – ella se sorprendió. Shaoran también parecía confuso.

- "La señorita Mei Ling me dio instrucciones para guiarla hasta la habitación" – sonrió con amabilidad – "si gusta seguirme..".

Ella comprendió y asintió con confianza y se disponía a despedirse de Shaoran cuando alguien la interrumpió.

- "¡Xiao Lang!.. ¡ya era hora!, pensé que te habías perdido" – un animado Lung se presentó frente a los hechiceros – "¡oh, pero que gusto verla, señorita Sakura!" – estrechó la mano de la joven con afabilidad, para después regresar su atención a su amigo – "bien, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a prepararnos, Eriol ya está aquí y solo faltabas tú para poder dar comienzo a esto... mira que es muy tarde" – empezó a empujarlo por el pasillo.

- "Espera, Lung.." – el aturdido muchacho, intentó protestar – "tengo que despedirme de Sakura, ella...".

- "Ella estará bien, Mei está esperándola ¿no?... vamos, nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer" – siguió arrastrándolo – "¡¡Nos vemos!!" – el joven agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

Una pequeña gota se deslizaba por la cabeza de la mujer cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron ¿qué había sido eso?.

- "Señorita..." – el encargado de escoltarla, volvió a llamar su atención.

- "¡Ah sí!, discúlpeme" – se excusó.

Sin imaginar lo que le esperaba, Sakura se dispuso a seguir a su guía hasta una habitación en la que ella creía, encontraría a Mei Ling.

-------------------------------

Ella estaba segura de que este encuentro sería desastroso.

Era increíble como un instante de mala suerte, podía llegar a tener el potencial de causar innumerables catástrofes en un solo día... y es que Nakuru Akizuki no podía estar más mortificada por ello.

La guardiana había recibido un susto de muerte cuando la fuerte voz del doctor reveló su presencia frente a la entrada. Lo peor del caso, era que Touya había alcanzado a escuchar la petición que Nakuru le hacía a Yukito, con respecto a guardar el secreto de la vida amorosa de su mejor amiga. Sobra decir que el galeno armó un escándalo del demonio, y que con la fuerza de su temperamento trató de presionar a Nakuru para que le contara todo lo que sabía respecto al asunto... pero ella se había negado a hablar. Después de eso, la situación se complicó.

Averiguando que el maestro y la modelo se dirigían al templo Tsukimine a encontrarse con Kaho, Touya supo que esta era su oportunidad de incluirse en ese viaje y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas y personalmente, con la protagonista de toda ésta novela.

Cuando llegaron a Tomoeda, para ser más específicos, al templo de Kaho, Nakuru formó un berrinche terrible y se rehusaba a bajar del automóvil.

- "¡No lo haré!" – volvió a aclarar firmemente, rechazando una vez más la mano que Yukito le ofrecía para bajar del auto – "no me moveré a menos que él" – señaló al doctor de manera muy fea, mientras continuaba – "regrese a Tokyo y olvide la idea de molestar a Kaho".

- "¡Déjate de tonterías, Nakuru!!.. voy a hablar con ella, te guste o no" – Kinomoto refunfuñó a punto de perder la paciencia – "será mejor que nos vayamos, Yukito" – se dirigió a su mejor amigo – "cuando quiera bajar del vehículo lo hará, de nada sirve que sigamos aquí solapando la terquedad de ella" – repuso serio.

Yukito suspiró desganado, era muy difícil mantener la imparcialidad cuando la guardiana y el galeno estaban siendo igual de irracionales.

- "Nakuru, por favor..." – el maestro lo intentó una vez más para desagrado de Touya, que empezó a lanzar más maldiciones en voz baja.

Aunque era endemoniadamente difícil ignorar el tono dulce y la mirada preocupada y suplicante de Tsukishiro, la modelo reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse firme.

- "Discúlpame, Yukito... ésta no era mi intención al traerte aquí, es decir, causarte este mal momento" – volvió a lanzarle una acusadora mirada al doctor – "pero es que Touya no quiere entender y... ¡diablos!!" – Nakuru se apresuró a bajar del automóvil cuando vio que el moreno (después de un suspiro exasperado) empezó su camino hasta las numerosas gradas del templo que lo llevarían hasta Kaho.

La forma falsa de Yue, se dispuso a seguir a su amiga para tratar de apaciguar los nervios y la molestia que la chica estaba sintiendo.

- "Nakuru, trata de tranquilizarte" – le dijo, colocándose a su lado al tiempo que empezaban a subir hasta el templo – "nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa, tú no podías saber que Touya iba a llegar justo a casa para escucharte decir lo que menos querías revelar".

- "Kaho va a pensar que yo ando por ahí contándole a todo el mundo sus intimidades" – replicó – "además de que estoy segura que Touya va a hacerle pasar un desagradable momento a causa de sus desbocados celos.. ¡rayos!! ¿cómo fue que todo esto pasó?" – se lamentó por enésima vez, al tiempo que se concentraba en subir bien las gradas y no perder el equilibrio y finalmente quebrarse el cuello.

- "Te entiendo. Sé que Touya está cometiendo un grave error al actuar de esta manera, pero tienes que darte cuenta que causarle a Kaho otra escena desesperada, no va ayudarla en nada" – trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

En ese momento se terminaron los escalones, Nakuru se volvió a su interlocutor y vio directo a esos ojos color miel claros que parecían tener una mezcla de tenues destellos amarrillos.

- "Tienes razón..." – dejó escapar un suspiro cansado – "sé que mi actual estado nervioso no le hará bien a nadie, pero... lo que sucede es que estoy muy preocupada, y me siento un poco culpable".

- "No tienes porque" – él sonrió consolador.

Nakuru respondió al gesto para después buscar con la mirada al doctor, desafortunadamente, la guardiana solo encontró a varias personas trabajando en la decoración del lugar, ampliando su extensión de búsqueda, también pudo distinguir uno que otro pequeño kiosco que contenía alguna atracción que correspondía a la ocasión.

- "Genial, lo hemos perdido" - dijo sarcástica – "¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?... habrá que buscar en cada rincón de esté lugar, ella podría estar en cualquier lado, y Touya podría encontrarla antes que nosotros, tenemos que apresurar el paso antes que..." – se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un contacto cálido. La joven bajó su mirada en búsqueda del causante de tan peculiar sensación... y encontró la mano del maestro entrelazada con la suya.

- "Lo encontraremos" – le susurró él, sin perder la sonrisa – "ahora, tranquila...".

Nakuru se halló a si misma incapaz de comprender como era que él lograba detener su parloteo de esa manera. Con un débil asentimiento ella se dejó guiar por Yukito, y los dos empezaron la marcha hacía ningún lugar en particular.

-------------------------------

Era como si de alguna manera, él supiera donde encontrarla.

La pequeña y encantadora laguna que era utilizada para leer tu futuro, fue el primer lugar en el que había buscado.. y por supuesto que ella estaba ahí.

La tenía frente a sí, sonriendo despreocupadamente y al parecer un poco sorprendida de su presencia.

- "Touya, que sorpresa" – replicó ella.

Él no respondió, en vez de eso, caminó hasta ella.

- "¿Vienes solo?" – dudó, empezando a sentirse un poco inquieta. Touya no tenía muy buen semblante.

- "Nakuru y Yukito también están aqu" – su tono seco, confirmaron las sospechas de Kaho. Algo no andaba bien.

- "¿A sí?, ¿y donde están?" – sonrió de nuevo.

Directamente al grano y olvidándose del concepto de la delicadeza, Touya le lanzó la pregunta:

- "¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con alguien?".

Ella parpadeó aturdida, más se mantuvo serena.

- "Se lo escuché sin querer a Nakuru cuando se lo comentaba a Yukito" – él agregó chasqueando la lengua – "entonces... ¿es cierto?".

El viento frío de diciembre azotó unos segundos antes de que ella hablara.

- "S".

Su respuesta fue tan segura, que el doctor frunció el ceño.

- "¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?".

- "¿Disculpa?" – se rió – "no sabía que tenía que mantenerte informado de todos los detalles de mi vida." – Kaho conocía demasiado bien al doctor como para empezar a sentirse ofendida por el tono de él – "Esto tampoco significa que pensaba mantenerlo en secreto, Touya... lo que estoy haciendo no tiene nada de malo, así que no tengo motivos para avergonzarme".

- "¿Cuánto hace que sales con el sujeto?" - el doctor actuaba como si no hubiera escuchado ni una palabra de lo que la pelirroja le había dicho.

- "¿Viniste a verme sólo para someterme a un interrogatorio?" – replicó tranquila – "si es así, será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día... hoy tengo mucho que hacer" – suspiró.

La distancia prudencial que mantenían los dos jóvenes, fue acortada por el galeno cuando éste tomó a la sorprendida maestra por los hombros.

- "Quiero saber la verdad, Kaho" – su voz sonaba firme, aunque su tono no había llegado a tener alto alcance.

- "Ya te la dije... yo..".

- "Realmente no has dicho nada, tan solo te has limitado a confirmar tu gran romance... dices que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, pero tu actitud demuestra lo contrario" – poco a poco, Touya empezaba a perder los estribos – "¿qué es lo que escondes?, ¿acaso estás enamorada de ese hombre?.. ¿es eso lo que temes decir?" – sus ojos parecían contener tanto reproche, que ella se sintió dolida.

Antes de contestar, la hechicera se liberó de sus fuertes manos con un precavido movimiento – "Discúlpame Touya, pero creo que no voy a responderte ni una pregunta más. Mi vida privada es algo que solo me concierne a mí...".

- "¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?!!" –el enfado acumulado por Touya durante el día había encontrado una vía de escape en cuanto escuchó la respuesta de la mujer – "¡¿el enredarte ahora con un imbécil te ha vuelto intolerante??!".

- "Porque te conozco y porque sé que tu carácter te hace perder la cabeza, voy a pasar esto por alto" – replicó firmemente, sin dejarse intimidar por el aspecto iracundo del doctor – "pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a faltarme el respeto de esa manera".

- "Vaya, parece que estás dispuesta a proteger a tu nuevo noviecito de quién sea..." – el sarcasmo era palpable en todo su ser.

- "¡¿Por qué estás comportándote de esta manera, Touya?!" – toda paciencia tenía un limite, y ella estaba a punto de perderla – "te juro que trato de comprender porque reaccionas de ésta forma, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil".

- "¡Claro, ahora estas tan cegada y embelesada con tu nuevo amor que en tu cabeza no hay lugar para nada más ¿no es cierto??!!" – estaba total y absolutamente furioso – "perdona por ofender al que sea tu novio o algo más ... ¡que ha de ser!!"

Los ojos claros se dilataron incrédulos ante lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Ella le miró en silencio, se le notaba la garganta contraída. La estaba humillando, la estaba ofendiendo profundamente. Y ella que había pensado que ya había tenido bastante que soportar ayer, cuando escondida había sido testigo del ataque furioso que el doctor había sufrido por los reclamos de Nakuru..

- "!Ya basta!" - replicó con una chispa de indignación y dolor en su mirada – "si viniste solo para cuestionar mis decisiones, que en todo caso no son de tu incumbencia, te agradecería que me dejaras sola".

- "¡¡Soy tu amigo, Kaho!" – sus ojos lanzaban rayos – "¡es lógico que trate de inmiscuirme en tu vida de alguna manera!!".

- "¡Exactamente!!" – ella asintió – "eres mi amigo... solo eso" - el médico parpadeó desconcertado – "aunque ahora mismo no te estás comportando como uno, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero tu actitud es completamente irracional ¿por qué, Touya?... ¿acaso tu enfado tiene algún otro motivo? ¿lo tiene?".

Por un instante se percibió hasta el silencio latiendo entre ellos.

- "Eso pensé..." – Kaho suspiró con cómica resignación – "bien, ya que no hay nada más que decir.... por favor déjame sola" – murmuró.

Touya apretó los dientes pero se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella. Sentía una gran impotencia y sus puños contraídos eran la prueba contundente de ello.

Al instante en que el médico se marchó, Kaho trató de respirar profundo y recuperar las fuerzas que parecía haber perdido después de la discusión. La maestra caminó hasta poder apoyarse en un árbol, ahí recostó su frente y se sintió aún más desolada... Touya había guardado silencio cuando ella le preguntó si había alguna otra razón que explicara su comportamiento, lo que solo significaba una cosa...

- "¿Kaho?".

Una suave y preocupada voz sonó a sus espaldas. La hechicera se volvió para encontrar a tres pasos al bonito rostro de Nakuru lleno de una mortificación evidente. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más... la pelirroja permitió que la modelo se acercara y entonces Kaho se dejó llevar y en un impulso incontrolable, le echó los brazos al cuello para buscar consuelo en un abrazo.

Nakuru no emitió sonido alguno, tan solo dejó que su mejor amiga la estrechara fuerte. No había llanto, pero ella sabía que sí mucho dolor.

-------------------------------

- "¡¡¿Qué está diciendo??!".

- "Ya se lo dije, señorita... no puede pasar" – el hombre trataba de ser amable con la joven, a pesar de sus groserías y de su falta de consideración para hablarle.

- "¡Usted no puede negarme la entrada!!" – ella estaba colérica – "¡¿¡Acaso no sabe quién soy yo?!?!... soy Kaory Narazaki, líder del Clan Narazaki de Japón, uno de los clanes más importantes de éste país y del circulo mágico del mundo".

- "Sí, bien... usted podrá ser todo eso que dice pero la reunión de Jefes ya a dado comienzo... todos los que debían estar presentes han llegado y naturalmente ya no se permite el ingreso de nadie más" – replicó, sin perder su tono amable.

- "¡¿Cómo que todos los invitados están presentes?!... ¡está reunión no puede dar inicio si falta algún miembro importante de la misma...!".

- "Exactamente. Todos los convocados están aqu".

- "¡Eso es imposible!.. ¡obviamente yo no estoy presente, y yo soy la novia del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente!!" – declaró enérgica, pensando que con esa simple y verdadera revelación el hombre se asustaría y se tiraría a sus pies rogando una disculpa y pidiendo misericordia por su patética vida... pero para sorpresa de Kaory, nada de eso pasó.

- "Me parece que está confundida, señorita" – el hombre trató de reprimir una risa. Definitivamente la "dama" se había vuelto loca – "la novia del señor Li, llegó junto con él hace unos 20 minutos... la señorita Kinomoto y él se encuentran ahora mismo en reunión de Concilio".

Un par de segundos fueron tomados para tratar de asimilar las palabras...

- "¡¿¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ DICIENDO!!?" – el estallido hizo temblar el edificio. ¿Había escuchado lo que realmente había escuchado?.. ¿Kinomoto? ¿novia del señor Li? – "¡si esto es una broma, le aseguro por la vida de su madre que lo va a pagar con sangre!!".

- "Yo no bromeo con asuntos serios, señorita" – se mantuvo sereno pero obviamente ofendido por el comentario.

- "¡Pues bien, le informo que aquí ha habido una equivocación la novia de Shaoran Li soy yo, así que le exijo que me deje pasar a la sala de juntas para aclarar todo esto!!".

- "Disculpe, pero eso es imposible" – le dijo firmemente

Narazaki sentía la cabeza palpitarle como nunca en su vida ¿qué demonios había hecho esa desgraciada chica para engañarlos a todos?... definitivamente se había buscado un GRAN problema por esto.. nadie, absolutamente NADIE engaña y humilla a Kaory Narazaki de esta manera.

- "¡¡Está bien..!" – gritó exasperada – "¡esto aún no ha terminado!!" – con una última mirada de odio hacia el pobre hombre, Kaory camino hasta la elegante sala de espera del primer piso, obviamente, dispuesta a esperar a que la reunión llegara a su fin para luego abordar a su novio y a la pequeña rata de ojos verdes.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente... bien, no para la chica de ojos violeta que se hallaba esperando con un no muy bonito semblante en su rostro. Cabe mencionar, que la tarde tampoco había sido demasiado generosa con Shaoran, al que la presencia de Sakura lo tenía un poco turbado... él era un joven responsable y lleno de carácter por lo que después de la sorpresa inicial (sufrida por el descubrimiento del suplanto de su novia), un par de tartamudeos, confusiones y enfados, se dedicó a dirigir la reunión del Concilio como Dios manda.

Sakura era la persona más mortificada de todas. Luego de ingresar a la habitación en la que supuestamente se encontraría con Mei Ling, la joven Kinomoto fue atacada por un par de doncellas que la vistieron (sin escuchar las objeciones de ella y mucho menos poniendo atención a sus preguntas) con lo que era un traje ceremonial chino. Su entrada a la sala de juntas fue toda una conmoción, todo los presentes esperaban ver a la novia del Jefe del Concilio, pero en su lugar estaba una hermosa y avergonzada joven.

Al ver que su amigo había quedado perplejo y los Jefes de Clanes esperaban una explicación, Lung se apresuró a aclarar que la joven Narazaki no estaría presente, pero que en su lugar había mandado a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto... al mismo tiempo, el muchacho de cabello negro no perdió la oportunidad para poner en claro los poderes mágicos que adornaban a la muchacha, habló de su excelente estatus como hechicera y dio crédito a toda la ayuda que ella y sus amigos habían prestado a la investigación de la profecía.

Eriol no había dejado de sonreír ante la escena. Mientras él y Lung esperaban a que Shaoran estuviera listo para la reunión, Sheng se tomó la tarea de contarle todo lo relacionado con el plan de Mei Ling... la reencarnación del Mago Clow no dudó en suponer que la situación se convertiría en una extremadamente divertida, y eso lo complacía sobremanera.

Al parecer la explicación de Lung había bastado para convencer a los Japoneses presentes, los Jefes de Clanes se veían muy complacidos y alabaron a la novia de Li por su excelente elección al pensar en una persona tan competente y poderosa como la señorita Kinomoto para sustituirla. ¡Si tan solo supieran la verdad!!.

La reunión llegó a su fin y la concurrencia empezó a abandonar el salón, Sakura no parecía tener intención de levantarse de su asiento, aún estaba un poco turbada y tenía miedo de cometer alguna imprudencia así que mejor esperó a que la gente despejara la zona para después poder salir corriendo si fuera necesario. Cuando solo quedaron Shaoran, Eriol y Lung en el lugar, ella supo que era el momento de ponerse de pie.

- "¡Muy bien, Sakura!" – Eriol sobresaltó a los presentes – "déjame felicitarte por tu excelente desenvolvimiento en la reunión, en verdad que manejaste muy bien la situación" – rió.

- "Yo... yo.." – ella no podía crear una frase completa, Shaoran tenía sus ojos clavados en los suyos y eso hacía todo más difícil – "yo... lo siento mucho" – suspiró por fin.

- "No tienes porque.." – la serena y seria voz de Li, replicó – "nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, de eso estoy completamente seguro" – le lanzó una reprobatoria mirada a Lung y a Eriol. Éste último se defendió.

- "Oh no, a mí ni me veas.. por mucho que me hubiera gustado participar yo soy inocente de todo cargo, todo lo sucedido también fue una sorpresa para m" – el de enigmáticos ojos azules sonrió.

Sabiendo que los reclamos vendrían tarde o temprano, y decidiendo que los quería más tarde que temprano, Lung realizó su jugada – "¡Creo que yo iré a cambiarme, quiero llegar a casa lo más pronto posible me muero de hambre y ya es hora de cenar... ¿me acompañas Eriol?" – empezó una rápida salida de la sala.

- "Con permiso..." – el joven inglés apenas podía contener la risa – "te esperaremos abajo, Xiao Lang" – anunció antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Solo bastó unos segundos para que Sakura aprovechara el que se hallaran solos para disculparse una vez más.

- "Realmente siento mucho haberte ocasionado tantas molestias, Shaoran" – replicó con suavidad – "no sabes lo mal que me siento por haber irrumpido así en tu reunión...".

- "Ya te dije que no tienes de que disculparte.." – respondió él mirándola con afecto – "además, no hay nada que lamentar... es decir, nada pas".

- "Aún así... no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada.. yo.. tomé un lugar que no me corresponde ¡¿qué dirá tu novia cuando se entere de esto?!!".

- "Ella comprenderá que no fue tu culpa, deja ya de mortificarte por favor" – trató de consolarla y se acercó hasta ella.

- "¡No puedo!.. ¡hay Dios ¿cómo me metí en este lío?.. ¡ni siquiera puedo verte a la cara sin desear que me trague la tierra!" – empezó a decir atropelladamente, alterándose un poco – "¡en verdad lo siento mucho, Shaoran!".

- "Hey, hey... está bien" – el joven la tomó de los hombros para parar sus torpes movimientos – "no estoy molesto contigo, Sakura... te lo juro, todo está bien" – la voz del joven chino sonó súbitamente cálida y muy cerca.

La maestra de las Cartas alzó la vista.

Súbitamente ella notó los ojos del joven clavados en su rostro... un momento... ¿por qué repentinamente veía aquellos ojos ámbar tan cerca?. Sintió entonces aquel mismo pánico que la aquejó en la fiesta de navidad cuando había notado el muérdago flotando sobre sus cabezas.

Repentinamente sentía como si toda la habitación hubiera desaparecido....

Al joven le pasaba lo mismo. En su mente solo estaban los verdes ojos de Sakura y su encantador semblante desconcertado.

- "Todo esta bien..." – volvió a murmurar él.

- _"¿Todo está bien?" – _pensó asustada. No sabía por que, pero le parecía que las palabras del muchacho iban dirigidas para calmar el miedo de ambos.. ¿lo que estaban a punto de hacer estaba bien?.

El corazón de Shaoran empezó a latir furiosamente bajo su pecho y súbitamente sintió que casi no podía respirar...

Estaba perdiendo la razón. Solo eso explicaba porque al observar un par de insignificantes segundos los ojos de la chica, un incontrolable impulso de acercarse lo dominaba por completo... bien, tampoco podía descartar el hecho de que el sólo tocar los hombros de la muchacha le hacía reaccionar de modo inesperado.

Sakura notaba la sangre palpitándole en la cabeza, tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y el miedo parecía esfumarse al tiempo que el joven acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Sin saber como ocurrió todo... sus labios se encontraron.

Fuego. Dulce fuego.

Eso era lo único de lo que él estaba seguro al tener presionados sus labios contra los de ella. Tentativamente al principio, Shaoran le dio tiempo para que lo apartara y probablemente le diera una bofetada por su atrevida reacción. Pero nada de eso llegó.

Y todo fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Dios!!, sabía que cuando todo terminara no sabría como manejar la situación. Pero eso era luego y esto era ahora... él pensaría en las consecuencias después. Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente cuando se concentró en hacer magia con su boca. Empezó a masajear gentilmente los labios de ella logrando mandar agradables descargas eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal... ¡diablos!!, ella era endemoniadamente deliciosa.

Cuando todo comenzó, Sakura no respondió en absoluto... pero eso despareció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que el no hacer nada la estaba matando. El urgente sentimiento de corresponderle era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo, así que dejando escapar un suspiro se dejó llevar. Y el beso alcanzó un peldaño más...

Lentamente, Shaoran deslizó sus manos por los hombros de la muchacha hasta que aterrizaron en su fina cintura, ella tampoco dudó en enredad sus brazos en el cuello de él, logrando con eso que el joven la presionara con urgencia contra su cuerpo. Y entonces su lengua le invitó a conocer la suya.

El tiempo no era ya más una barrera, de hecho, nada podía interponerse entre ellos ahora... era tan grato el sabor que encontraban el uno en el otro, que el deseo de no dejar ningún secreto escondido entre sus bocas era cada vez más fuerte.

Shaoran se separó de ella momentáneamente para recuperar su aliento, inmediatamente sintió que una parte importante de su alma se había perdido cuando su boca dejo la de Sakura. No queriendo sentirse más así, volvió encontrarse con los labios de ella capturando la esencia del mejor regalo que el cielo le hubiera dado en la vida.

Ella era demasiado dulce, demasiado maravillosa para alejarla.

Sakura no sabía como parar, no sabía cuando parar, ni siquiera sabía porque debería de parar. Ella podría seguir así durante horas y nunca sentirse satisfecha.

Lo que ninguno de los dos pudo haber imaginado era que Kaory Narazaki se dirigía a la sala de juntas con paso decidido, dispuesta a enfrentar a la chica de ojos verdes y desahogar su enojo con ella.

**Notas de la Autora: **Creo que me he pasado de la raya.. ¿ya notaron lo endemoniadamente largo que salió este capítulo?.. bien, sé que a algunos les habrá gustado y a otros no les causó ninguna gracia... mil disculpas a todos aquellos que no pudieron evitar el estrés con tan larga lectura uu

¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?.. hoy pasamos de emociones que para que recordar!!, finalmente nos enteramos de que fue lo que pasó en la bendita fiesta navideña... no pasó mucho claro y para aquellos que quisieron matarme después de haber leído el flash back de nuestros amigos, seguro que ahora quieren besarme XD... en fin tengo que confesar que me siento muy bien después de ésta actualización, pues para aquellos que son fieles a esta historia habrán notado que esta vez no he tardado mucho en subir capítulo ¡¡felicidades a mí!! -

Bien, quisiera comentar muchas cosas pero creo que no terminaría.. mejor voy a dejar que sean ustedes los que me comenten a mí... por qué con éste pedazo de 1,000,000 páginas habrá algo que decir ¿verdad? XD

**Undine: **Sé a lo que te refieres, y es que a veces tardo tanto en actualizar que hasta yo me pierdo ¡gracias por seguir leyendo!.

**Perla: **¡¡Rayos! ¡Me encantan tus reviews!! XD no sólo son largos, divertidos y agradables, sino que también ayudan a esa musa inspiradora que a veces no quiere trabajar, estoy muy contenta de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto... seguro que éste no será la excepción Tienes razón, Eriol y Tomoyo se divierten en grande .. y sí, Touya es un cabeza dura uu pero supongo que algunos hombres no pueden evitarlo XD si supieras todo lo que se les viene a nuestra piña colada de personajes ¡no lo creerías!!. Mil gracias por estar tan pendiente de la historia, las porras extras nunca están demás ¡gracias!!.

**Nicole: **Mi actualización fue más rápida esta vez ¿no estás orgullosa de mi?... tengo que decir que todos tus comentarios me animaron un chin... - dale mis saludos a tus amigas de salón y mil besos por sus porras. Por supuesto que me encantaría ponerme en contacto contigo ¿no recibiste mi correo?... espero que sí nnU ¡gracias por tus reviews! ¡son de lo mejor!.

**Liliana: **¡No sé que haría sin mi Lily personal!!.. morir supongo XD mira que nunca dejas de estar pendiente de mí ¿cómo le haces?... sé que no debe ser nada fácil llevar tu vida normal y al mismo tiempo ayudar a esta humilde escritora a que no se desanime ¡gracias por tus ánimos, amiga!!.

**MoonHikaru: **Jajajajaja eso estuvo muy bien... tomaré en cuenta lo del cartel de prófuga cuando los lectores me secuestren por arruinarles la vida XD ¡gracias por el apoyo!. ¿Cómo? ¿que si sé quien eres?.. bien, no quiero equivocarme y confundirte con alguien más, pero de casualidad ¿no eres mi amiga Lesly?... bueno, si no eres tú ¡perdón por la confusión!! U.. pero ten en cuenta que no dejaste muchas pistas de tu identidad, aunque tengo la sensación de que eres Lesly.

**Aleirbagpotter: **Te doy la completa razón.. ya era hora de que actualizara, pero éste capítulo no tardo tanto así que espero que eso recompense un poco la espera anterior ¡gracias por el review!.

**Dernix: **Imagino que tu trabajo no ha de darte tregua.. pero no sabes lo que significa para mí que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme un review, sin tus comentarios esta escritora no sería la misma ¡gracias! Y quien sabe quizá y un día de estos tengamos la oportunidad de platicar nn.

**Mariana: **Contigo mantengo una correspondencia bastante seguida, así que tu eres una de las pocas personas que sabe como es la vida loca que tengo - espero que las clases no te estén absorbiendo demasiado, porque mira que no sé que haría si te llegaras a desintegrar!!.

**Kaoru: **Amiga!! No sabes como mantengo la esperanza de encontrarte cualquier día de estos, no te preocupes que no desistiré Bien, concuerdo contigo: Kaory debería morir pronto, aunque claro que eres bienvenida de opinar o sugerir alguna muerte.. emmmh un tanto dolorosa. En fin, gracias por el review!!.. ah! Ya noté que publicaste tu historia de Card Captor en Hispafics.. yo ya cumplí y te dejé un pequeño mensaje, y de paso una pequeña amenaza para que lo continúes ¬¬

**Celina Sosa: **¡Ya actualice, Celina!!.. aunque supongo que ya te diste cuenta de eso nnU ¿y que te pareció?... sigues teniendo ganas de matar a Touya (si es así, yo me apunto también)... y que tal Sakura y Shaoran ¿no fue hermoso?.

**Azkaban: **¡Pero si es mi escritora preferida!! XD que rato más divertido el que nos pasamos el otro día... no podía parar de reír.. ¡me haces feliz!!.. supongo que es una cualidad innata en ti Recuerda que yo soy la primera en la lista (después de tus padres, claro) para recibir pronto ese libro que seguro en algún par de años logras escribir ¡mil gracias por los halagos!! ¡besos, amiga!!.

(espero que no se me haya quedado nadie)

Y millones de gracias a todos los que leen la historia...

Como siempre, sus comentarios, felicitaciones, tomatazos, críticas, etc.. pueden dejarlas en un review o en todo caso, escribirme personalmente a: o 

Ah! Bueno, no sé si la próxima actualización será muy pronto pues tengo mis otros fics varados y no puedo dejarlos así uu

Hoy no habrá adelanto del próximo capítulo ¿para qué? ¿no quiero quitarle la emoción?

Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki ******


	12. Fuego Cruzado

**_EL QUINTO ELEGIDO_**

"_**Fuego Cruzado"**_

**__**

**- **"¡No puedo creerlo!" – la joven parecía incrédula ante lo que escuchaba.

"¡Es la verdad!.. y déjame decirte que no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de lo que hice" – la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos, demostraban que, efectivamente, ella se sentía orgullosa de su proceder.

"No crees que tu estrategia a sido demasiado... ¿drástica?" – dudó la de ojos azules.

Ella pareció pensarlo – "Quizás fue un poco... er, drástica, pero créeme esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.".

"¿Qué cosa¿qué Sakura se vea sometida a un arranque colérico de la novia de Li?".

"¡No, me refiero a su presencia en la reunión del concilio, ella ha hecho tanto que me pareció justo que estuviera presente".

"Entiendo que hayas querido ayudar a Sakura, pero me preocupa las consecuencias que esto pueda traer" – replicó sin ocultar su inquietud.

"Tranquilízate, Tomoyo" – pidió la china – "estoy segura que todo está bien, es decir¿qué pudo haber salido mal?".

Kaory Narazaki, parecía ser la materialización del mal presagio por el que Mei Ling preguntaba. A paso rápido y con un no muy buen semblante, la japonesa fijaba su dirección en la sala de juntas en la cual Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban.

"¿Kaory?" – a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su destino, la voz masculina tuvo la virtud de detenerla.

"Eriol, hola" – saludó la joven al inglés que acababa de salir de una habitación – "me gustaría quedarme a charlar contigo, pero necesito encontrar a Shaoran" – iba a emprender el paso cuando de nuevo la detuvo el extranjero.

"Xiao Lang ya no está en el salón principal, en estos momentos debe estar cambiándose de ropa".

"¿Estás seguro?" – era muy difícil creer en la palabra de Eriol, y más aún cuando tenía sus sospechas de que él también fuera uno de los autores intelectuales que provocaron su humillación.

"Por supuesto" – sonrió – "al termino de la reunión cada quién partió a su habitación privada".

"Bien, supongo que iré a buscarlo allí entonces" – debatiéndose un poco, decidió tomar la sugerencia de la reencarnación de Clow.

El sonriente hombre la observó alejarse – "Lo siento mucho, Kaory, pero no puedo permitir que interrumpas a Xiao Lang... es necesario que él y Sakura definan su situación" – después de que la joven desapareció de su vista, el hechicero se volvió para ir al encuentro de Lung Sheng.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal, Sakura y Shaoran parecían haber perdido la capacidad para hablar. Los dos se hallaban uno frente al otro viendo cualquier cosa menos sus rostros en el absoluto silencio.

Sucedió que, sólo bastó un segundo de lucidez para que los ex Card Captors recuperaran la compostura y el control de sí mismos, y se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo... la confusión y consternación que reflejaban sus pupilas luego de separarse, bastó para obstruir la garganta y producir el silencio.

Claro que después de un tiempo, los pensamientos coherentes empezaron a llegar poco a poco a la cabeza de la Maestra de las Cartas, y solo un sentimiento se apoderó de su ser luego de comprender lo que había hecho: Culpa. Culpa era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, y después de escuchar la voz de Kaory Narazaki en el pasillo, no le faltaron las ganas de desaparecer por pura vergüenza. Sakura pensó que la novia de Shaoran entraría en cualquier momento y descubriría lo que habían hecho con solo mirarlos. Aunque nada de eso pasó, la japonesa no se oyó más detrás de la puerta.

"Sakura.." – la profunda voz de Li, consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos - "Sakura, yo...".

"No te preocupes, Shaoran" – sin darle la oportunidad de hablar, ella lo interrumpió – "no tienes que decir nada, yo... los dos sabemos que lo que hicimos estuvo mal y te prometo que no volverá a pasar" – trató de que las palabras no se enredaran en su garganta – "perdóname, Shaoran, yo no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novia por mi culpa" – suspiró con tristeza – "será mejor que vaya a cambiarme de ropa" - sin poder decir algo más, Sakura salió casi corriendo del salón.

El jefe del Clan Li, se quedó ahí, con una frustración y una impotencia palpable.

* * *

Ciertamente, una extraña atmósfera cubría la amplia –y ahora dudosamente- acogedora sala de la familia Kinomoto. 

Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito, parecían sumidos en un mundo donde no existían los demás, pues a pesar de estar compartiendo el mismo espacio ninguno reparaba en la presencia del otro. Toda clase de sentimientos emanaba de los abatidos corazones de los jóvenes: enfado, preocupación, confusión, resignación, orgullo... amor.

La pequeña Yui, que se encontraba descansando en el regazo de su hermana mayor, también guardaba silencio, aunque sus ojitos observaban con suma atención los rostros de sus seres queridos. La menor de los Kinomoto siempre había sido muy activa, pero ahora, su infante instinto le decía que lo mejor era no hablar demasiado y dejar a sus hermanos pensar y pensar.

Con un poco más de resignación, la niña de ojos miel se acomodó mejor en las piernas de Tomoyo y relajó su cuerpecito para advertir su presencia y con eso conseguir que la joven de ojos azules, la envolviera en un maternal abrazo.

La de largo cabello azabache acogió a la pequeña con una sonrisa y se permitió acariciarla un poco, mientras continuaba con sus cavilaciones y se preguntaba por la situación de Sakura en esos momentos. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana desde que Mei Ling le relató el enredo que había causado para lograr infiltrar a Sakura como alguien que no era.

Y como un remedio para aliviar un poco la tensión, el matrimonio Kinomoto llegaba del trabajo y brindaba sonrisas a sus hijos reunidos en la sala. La pequeña Yui saltó de la alegría y se encargó de recibir a sus padres con un abrazo, Tomoyo también les dio la bienvenida y sonrió con sinceridad, Touya y Yukito salieron de su trance y saludaron a Sonomi y a Fujitaka con poca convicción.

Poco después, una desganada Sakura hizo su aparición y con ella la cena dio inicio. Cabe mencionar que hubo largos lapsos de tiempo en que el comedor mantenía un silencio sepulcral, aunque eso no detuvo a Yui de hacer comentarios jocosos de vez en cuando...

Terminada la cena, los muchachos parecieron apurados por subir a sus habitaciones, así que los esposos solo pudieron quedarse con la compañía de su hija menor.

"Mis hermanitos y Yuki, están muy raros ¿verdad mami?" – ya instalados en la sala, la niña expresó, mientras cambiaba los canales de televisión sin mucho interés.

"Sí, amor... hoy estuvieron un poco callados" – la empresaria intercambió miradas de preocupación con su esposo.

"Seguramente los muchachos tuvieron un mal día" – el arqueólogo sonrió afable – "nada de lo que no puedan reponerse. Estoy seguro que para mañana, el humor de todos será otro".

"Ojalá, papi.. porque mis hermanitas me prometieron que mañana iríamos a traer el Kimono que usaré en año nuevo" – habló un poco preocupada, la pequeña.

"Si tus hermanas lo prometieron, ten por seguro que cumplirán su palabra" – la empresaria animó.

Yui sonrió y dejó el tema de lado, después de todo era una niña¿qué podría saber una niña de los problemas de los adultos, para las personas como ella, el mundo era un lugar de luces, dulces y colores.. y no se asemejaba en nada al mundo en el que su hermana Sakura estaba sumida en esos momentos.

La Maestra de las Cartas, se había dirigido directamente a la habitación de Tomoyo después de la cena. La castaña necesitaba el apoyo de la chica para no sucumbir a la inmensa y confusa ola de sentimientos que la aquejaba. Después de asegurarse que Kero estuviera entretenido con comida en la habitación de Sakura, Tomoyo se dedicó por completo a la joven confundida.

La de cabello azabache acompañó a su hermana sentándose en la cama y apoyando su mano sobre la de ella, al tiempo que le hablaba con convicción.

"Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad, Sakura?" – la vio a los ojos para transmitirle confianza – "para lo que sea...".

Ante la dulce mirada de su hermana, Sakura sintió la fragilidad más palpable que nunca en su ser, supo entonces que podía mostrar su vulnerabilidad sin miedos ante la chica que tantas veces había compartido sus tristezas.

"Tomoyo..." – sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos –"yo.. me siento tan mal" – no sabía como empezar sin llegar a derrumbarse en el instante – "pensé que estaba a punto de volverme loca ésta tarde, cuando en una confusión, me involucré en una reunión que Shaoran tenía con el concilio Japonés" – replicó – "yo no quería, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que ya no podía hacer nada para detenerlo".

"Lo sé.." – ella sonó comprensiva.

"¿Lo sabes?".

"Sí. Después que regresé de mi paseo con Eriol, Jack y Silvia, Mei Ling vino de visita y me contó que había arreglado todo para que tú estuvieras presente en el compromiso de Li".

"¿Mei Ling hizo esto?" – repuso incrédula.

"Sí, pero créeme que lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones, ella jamás pensó en mortificarte o causarte daño en absoluto" – Tomoyo se apresuró a explicar, para que la chica no malinterpretara el proceder de la extranjera.

"¡Ay, Tomoyo... las cosas salieron peor de lo que te imaginas!" – la chica cubrió su rostro con las manos.

Daidouji pareció abatirse más ante las palabras de su interlocutora – "Pero, Sakura ¿qué fue lo que pasó¿acaso esas personas te trataron mal¿te metiste en problemas?".

"No, ellos no fueron groseros conmigo, al contrario, fueron muy amables, y ni siquiera pareció importarles el hecho de que la señorita Narazaki no estuviera presente".

La diseñadora respiró un poco más aliviada, pero a la vez pareció confundirse un poco ante el hecho de que si Sakura no fue agredida de ninguna manera ¿qué era lo que la tenía tan abatida?.

"¿Entonces.. si todo salió bien con esas personas ¿qué es lo que te tiene así de alterada?".

Sakura guardó silencio un par de segundos y luego respiró profundo.

"Después... después que me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando fui ingresada a la sala de juntas, un pánico horrible me invadió, yo no tenía intención de tomar el lugar de la novia de Shaoran ¡y hasta me vistieron con la ropa ceremonial que iba utilizar ella, luego el joven Sheng me ayudó un poco convenciendo a esos señores de que yo era el reemplazo de la señorita Narazaki" – continuó – "después de eso, Eriol, el joven Lung y Shaoran me apoyaron durante toda la reunión.." – Tomoyo se permitió una media sonrisa al saber que Eriol no había dejado a su hermana sola con la carga – ".. los jefes de Clanes parecieron contentos con la forma en la que se desarrolló la junta y me felicitaron por haber suplido a la señorita Narazaki tan bien...".

"¿Entonces..?" – la amatista animó a Sakura a continuar.

"Entonces..." – su garganta se contrajo – "Eriol y el joven Sheng se retiraron del salón dejándome sola con Shaoran... yo intenté disculparme por lo sucedido, estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara sin sentirme culpable..".

"Pero nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya".

"Shaoran pensó lo mismo e intento convencerme de ello, pero yo realmente estaba muy mortificada y no quería entender razones... y... sin saber como, las cosas empezaron a salirse de control y ya no pude detenerlas".

Comprendiendo que lo que estaba a punto de revelar era la verdadera causa de su malestar, Tomoyo le permitió a su hermana tomar el tiempo que fuera necesario para reunir sus fuerzas y liberar su corazón.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, Sakura fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules de su interlocutora, y replicó lentamente con el tono más desolado que su hermana jamás le hubiera escuchado:

"Shaoran y yo... nos besamos.".

Los ojos de la estudiante de diseño, fueron la prueba contundente de que la sorpresa, había tomado desprevenida su siempre perfecta compostura. No dejando que el momento de debilidad se prolongara por más tiempo, Tomoyo cambió su expresión actual por una de completo cariño al tiempo que atraía a la castaña para brindarle un comprensivo abrazo. Sakura se dejó envolver por la chica y le devolvió el gesto con fuerza.

"¿Pero como sucedió eso?" – la morena frotaba con delicadeza una de sus manos sobre la espalda de su hermana.

"No lo sé... yo... no pude evitarlo" – ella luchaba por contener las lágrimas – "me dejé llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo y cuando los dos nos dimos cuenta de lo que hicimos.. ya era muy tarde para reparar el error." – replicó – "No puedo evitar sentir ésta enorme culpa, Tomoyo¡Shaoran tiene una pareja estable, y yo no supe respetar eso!...".

"Sakura, por favor, deja de tratar de imponerte toda la responsabilidad" – pidió con serenidad la hija de Sonomi – "recuerda que fueron dos los que causaron esta situación... y que te eches la culpa de todo lo sucedido no va a ayudarte en nada".

"Lo sé..." – sollozó, esta vez dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que fueron absorbidas rápidamente por la camisa de Tomoyo.

"¿Qué dice Li respecto a esto?" – quiso saber.

"No hemos hablado sobre ello... cuando él quiso discutirlo yo no le di oportunidad".

"Pero, Sakura.." – la hermosa joven la reprendió con ternura – "no puedes dejar que las cosas se queden así, si no haces nada, la incertidumbre de no saber que es lo que realmente él siente por ti, te atormentará todos los días." - la ex Card Captor respingó un poco y Tomoyo aprovechó esto para romper el abrazo y obligarla a confrontar su rostro – "No tengas miedo de admitir lo que sientes.. ¿estás enamorada de él verdad?".

Sakura escondió su rostro entre sus manos, en un esfuerzo por evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran sin control por sus mejillas.

"¿No quieres contestarme?".

La castaña levantó la vista y observó a su hermana con tristeza.

"Sí, es cierto" – asintió trémula – "pero a él no le importo..".

"¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso!" – casi saltó Tomoyo – "Sakura, desde que Li llegó a Japón no hace otra cosa más que pasar el mayor tiempo posible a tú lado... sé que él se esfuerza mucho por descubrir todo lo posible acerca de la profecía de **"El Quinto Elegido"**, pero estoy segura que desde hace tiempo ya no es sólo la investigación lo que lo motiva a acercarse a ti... lo que Li siente por ti, es realmente especial".

"Pero él tiene una novia y..".

"¿Y eso qué!.. en el pasado, muchas personas toman decisiones de las que luego tienen que retractarse, el amor es algo demasiado importante como para perderlo solo porque no sepas como romper con alguien... y Li no me parece el tipo de hombre con débiles convicciones..".

"¿Entonces tú crees que Shaoran..?".

Tomoyo asintió más animada – "Pero recuerda que aunque ya no estemos en la primaria y ahora él sea jefe de su clan, he notado que a pesar de que está acostumbrado a hacer cosas de gente mayor, hay algunas situaciones que todavía le cuesta asimilar... podría asegurar que algo tan simple como declararse aún lo pone nervioso.. y si tú no te decides nunca a hablar con él, será más difícil lograr que reconozca lo que siente por ti".

Sakura se ruborizó ante la idea, y aunque no dejaba de sentirse abatida, un poco de paz y alivio se habían plantado en su corazón, brindándole nuevas esperanzas...

Súbitamente sus ojos verdes brillaron. Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Aunque se había levantado con su siempre buen humor –un poco más animado que de costumbre- la plática que sostenía por teléfono amenazaba con destruir esa alegría. 

"¡Ya te lo dije Jean, no puedo viajar ahora!".

"¿Pero por que!..¡tan solo te estoy pidiendo que vengas a cumplir con un par de desfiles y después podrás regresar a Japón al lado de tu flamante novio!" – había sarcasmo en las palabras del hombre.

Ella frunció el entrecejo – "¿Qué estas sordo o qué?.. por ahora no puedo dejar Tokio, y nada tiene que ver Yukito en mi decisión, así que deja de utilizar ese tono conmigo.." – advirtió – "..¿qué no pueden realizar esos desfiles sin mí?... estoy segura que cualquier otra modelo estaría más que dispuesta a tomar mi lugar".

"Nakuru, querida, por supuesto que cualquiera mataría por ocupar tu lugar, pero es necesario que seas tú quien se ocupe de estos compromisos... por mucho que sigas siendo la favorita de los tabloides gracias a tu nuevo romance, es de tu carrera de lo que estamos hablando y es necesario que te ocupes de las pasarelas ¿entiendes?".

La vena empezaba a hacerse más palpable en la cabeza de la guardiana ¡qué hombre más obstinado!.

"Mira Jean, será mejor que te vallas olvidando de todo, porque no va a pasar ¿me escuchaste?...".

"¡Que necia eres, mujer, no puedes descuidarte así como así.. ¡reconsidera lo que estás haciendo, por favor!".

Nakuru trató de respirar profundo para no sucumbir al terrible deseo de estrellar su teléfono móvil contra la pared.

"¡Esta bien!" – repuso exasperada – "ya pensaré que hacer al respecto ¿estas contento?".

"¿Vas a venir a París?".

"Dije que pensaría que hacer, no que viajaría a Francia".

¿Pero..?".

"¡De eso nada, Jean!.. y es mi última palabra. Ahora, vete a dormir que por allá ya debe ser muy tarde... ya te llamaré luego para informarte de mis planes ¿de acuerdo, nos vemos" – la hermosa mujer cerró su teléfono y lo colocó sobre la mesa entre quejidos.

"¿Problemas, Nakuru?" – un sonriente Eriol replicaba.

"Jean me tiene harta con sus constantes quejas acerca de lo descuidada que estoy siendo con mi carrera, y no deja de insistir en que me ocupe de unos desfiles que se realizaran en París en un par de semanas" – explicó la propuesta que le había hecho su asesor de imagen.

"¿Y por que no te ocupas de eso?... puedes tomarte un par de días para cubrir tus compromisos".

"¿Cómo, y dejarles a ustedes todo el trabajo?.. ¡por supuesto que no, Eriol!" – repuso tajante.

"No exageres, tu ausencia no sería muy larga... pero si ya tomaste una decisión, no pienso insistir" – el apuesto joven se encogió de hombros.

"Ajá, sabía que hoy tenía que salir algo al respecto" – Kaho apareció de pronto, tomando su lugar en la mesa – "muy buena foto, tengo que agregar" – rió un poco para luego pasar el periódico, que traía con ella, al extranjero.

"Bien, tengo que decir que los medios no se pierden ni una. Yukito y tú siguen siendo la pareja del momento" – rió, contemplando la imagen en la cual su guardiana paseaba de la mano con el mejor amigo de Touya.

"Está claro que los paparazzis se encuentran hasta en los lugares más inimaginados.." – la modelo trató de concentrarse en el desayuno que en ese momento le servían – "mira que ni en la ciudad de Tomoeda nos salvamos del acoso".

"Ayer, cuando mencionaste que irías al templo para ayudar a Kaho con los preparativos, no dijiste nada acerca de que Yukito te acompañaría.." – añadió el inglés con una sonrisita divertida.

"Bueno, él se ofreció amablemente a acompañarme... aunque pasaron cosas que complicaron nuestras buenas intenciones por ayudar a Kaho" – recordó con irritación la insistencia del doctor por hablar con su mejor amiga.

"¿Y te molesta que esos inconvenientes arruinaran tu cita con el maestro?" – preguntó suspicaz la reencarnación de Clow.

"¡No teníamos ninguna cita!... al parecer se te olvida que todo ese asunto del noviazgo son solo puros rumores inventados por los medios para tener algo de que hablar" – Nakuru estaba segura que su creador había dicho aquello con la intención de divertirse un poco con ella.

"Por supuesto, todo es un... ¿malentendido, cierto?.. fotos y situaciones captadas en momentos inoportunos" – replicó, mientras Kaho trataba de contener la risa.

"Pues es la verdad... Yukito y yo no mantenemos ninguna relación, fuera de la ser buenos amigos, claro".

"Buenos amigos, que se toman de la mano y se presentan en lugares públicos dejando a todo el mundo pensando que son una linda pareja" – añadió la pelirroja.

"No es lo que creen... él solo trataba de.. calmarme" – sonrió ante el recuerdo.

"¿Calmarte?".

"Sí, bueno, yo estaba muy alterada con todo lo de Touya y..." – la sonrisa divertida en los labios de sus interlocutores la hicieron detenerse – "supongo que por la expresión de sus caras hoy debe ser el día internacional de "molestemos a Nakuru" ¿verdad?".

"Nuestra intención no es molestarte" – replicó su creador – "¿cierto, Kaho?".

"Así es... tan solo nos dedicamos a escuchar atentos la explicación de la no-relación entre Yukito y tú".

"Sí, claro..." – Akizuki suspiró resignada y se concentró en ingerir su desayuno.

Al darse cuenta que su guardiana había preferido desistir de seguirles el juego a él y a su vieja amiga, Eriol se aventuró a cambiar de tema – "Entonces.. ¿el templo Tsukimine está listo para el año nuevo?" – se dirigió a la pelirroja.

"Listo y apunto... ya lo verás por ti mismo mañana".

"Que buena noticia".

"Sí... ahora podré tomarme el día libre sin preocuparme de que haya algún preparativo pendiente".

"¿Piensas salir?".

"Tengo una invitación para almorzar con un amigo".

En ese instante, Nakuru hizo un poco de ruido con sus cubiertos al escapársele un movimiento torpe con los mismos, pero no dijo nada.

"¿A sí?" – para Eriol no pasó desapercibida la reacción de su "prima" – "¿saldrás con Kinomoto?".

"No... se trata de alguien más" – sonrió – "¿y que me dices tú¿tienes pensado salir?".

"Iré a dejarle un par de documentos a Lung y después visitaré a los Kinomoto. Tomoyo me llamó muy temprano ésta mañana y pidió mi presencia con urgencia" – replicó pensativo.

"¿Te importaría si te acompaño, Eriol?" – la modelo dudó.

"Por supuesto que no.. ¿piensas visitar a Yukito?".

Advirtiendo el nuevo brillo malicioso en aquel par de enigmáticas pupilas, la guardiana se apresuró a aclarar.

"Pues sí, iré a ver a Yukito, pero los planes que tenemos en mente son serios ¿de acuerdo?... los dos necesitamos corroborar una energía que hemos estado percibiendo".

Eriol tomó seriedad rápidamente – "Esta energía de la que hablas ¿tiene que ver con el conjuro que tú y los otros guardianes hicieron hace semanas?".

"Sí... al parecer todos hemos percibido algo pero nunca hemos podido estar juntos para comprobarlo como es debido, así que hoy trataremos de tomar esa oportunidad" – repuso – "como ya sabes, Yukito y yo hemos estado sintiendo aquella energía con insistencia en el mismo lugar, es por eso que esta vez pensamos llevar a Spi y a Kerberos con nosotros y de esa manera comprobar si el conjuro funcionó o ésta presencia no es más que la de otra persona con poderes mágicos".

"Es una lástima que nosotros no podamos ser de mucha utilidad en esta ocasión" – se lamentó la maestra.

"Es verdad, pues aunque podamos ayudar a reconocer la energía del posible hechicero, no podemos garantizar que sea la de la persona que estamos buscando... eso solo lo pueden desmentir ustedes." – el inglés explicó – "¿Y cuál es el lugar que piensan visitar en el que se concentra esta energía?".

Nakuru levantó la vista de su plató y con voz segura respondió:

"El Clamp de Tokyo...".

* * *

Ella estaba furiosa. A pesar de haber permitido que Shaoran se retirara a su habitación la noche anterior, y con eso posponer la inminente discusión sobre la bendita reunión; ahora resultaba que su novio se hallaba defendiendo a la maldita usurpadora. 

"¡Pero Shaoran¿cómo dices que no fue su culpa!".

"¡Porque no fue su culpa!" – replicó con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Ella se auto-invitó a la junta y tomó mi lugar!" – repuso furiosa.

"Sakura no hizo nada de eso. Ya te dije que todo fue un malentendido".

"¿Un malentendido!" – saltó – "¡por favor, nadie va a un lugar y miente sobre su identidad para hacerse pasar por la novia de otra persona!".

"Escucha, Kaory.." – Li se levantó de la silla de su escritorio, y se acercó a la muchacha con decisión – "¿de cuantas maneras tengo que explicarte que Sakura nos es culpable de nada?".

El tono serio e imponente que utilizó su novio, la hizo mantenerse quieta unos segundos, sorprendida de la reacción de él.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Shaoran!.. pareces demasiado preocupado por limpiar la reputación de ella y te olvidas que la mía fue manchada al considerárseme una irresponsable por no asistir a la reunión de clanes de mí país, además de haber sido tratada como una loca por el personal del edificio escogido por el Concilio.".

"No tiene porque inquietarte que tu credibilidad con el Clan se haya perdido, pues ahora todos te consideran más sensata que nunca por pedirle a Sakura que supliera tu lugar".

"¡Pero yo no le pedí nada!" – ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba – "¡fue así como los engañó a todos ¿verdad!..".

"No. Quién presentó a Sakura como tu reemplazo fue Lung".

"¿Sheng?.. ¿acaso él y Kinomoto se unieron en esto?".

"Ya te dije que Sakura no tiene nada que ver con el incidente.. aunque por otro lado, me temo que Lung sí estaba enterado de todo" – dijo Shaoran muy a su pesar.

"¡Por supuesto!.. ¿cómo no me lo imaginé?" – si antes sentía odio por el amigo de su novio, ahora simplemente le asqueaba su existencia – "los dos se ocuparon de humillarme, porque nadie va a quitarme de la cabeza que la tal Sakura estaba de acuerdo Sheng ¿de qué otro modo puede explicarse esa enorme casualidad que la hizo llegar al lugar indicado a la hora correcta?".

"Ella se encontraba en el edificio gracias a mí".

"¿Qué!.. ¿pero... cómo?".

"Mei Ling arregló una salida con Sakura luego de enterarse que el encuentro entre ella y yo se cancelaría debido a la reunión que tenía con el concilio... ".

"Y te pidió de favor que la llevaras contigo para encontrarse con ella ¿cierto?." – ahora lo veía totalmente claro – "Así que tu prima es la culpable... claro, ella y Sheng armaron todo este circo para perjudicarme.." – empezaba a temblar de pura rabia.

"Escucha, Kaory...".

"¡No¡no trates de justificarlos más!" – estalló la joven – "¡estoy cansada de ser el blanco de tu familia y amigos, esta vez han llegado demasiado lejos!.. no solo se burlaron de mí, sino también del respetable protocolo del Concilio, además de abusar de sus puestos como altos miembros de sus respectivos clanes" – Shaoran se mantuvo en silencio ante la razonable explicación de ella – "tu deber como jefe del Concilio es llamarles fuertemente la atención, o hasta relevarlos de sus cargos por su inaceptable comportamiento" – sentenció como un reto, que estaba segura su novio no evitaría. El joven era todo un líder y sabía que Kaory tenía todo el derecho de pedir compostura.

Unos leves golpes a la puerta advirtieron la presencia del mayordomo y fiel amigo, que se había reunido con su señor hacía ya un par de días.

"Buenos días, joven Shaoran... señorita Narazaki.." – saludó Wei con cortesía – "el desayuno está servido. Si gustan pasar al comedor..".

"En un minuto, Wei. Primero quisiera hablar unas palabras con Lung y Mei Ling.. ¿podrías decirles que vengan un momento a mi despacho, por favor?".

"Enseguida, señor".

Los chinos no tardaron demasiado en presentarse. Si alguno de ellos todavía dudaba del porque era requerida su presencia en el despacho de Shaoran, quedó totalmente disipada al observar la sonrisa burlona y triunfal, que adornaba el rostro de Kaory.

Mei Ling ni siquiera se inmutó ante lo confiada que se mostraba la japonesa, y con una mirada orgullosa se plantó frente a su primo con seguridad.

"¿Llamabas, primo?" – le preguntó.

"Sé perfectamente que saben la razón del porque están aquí, así que seré directo.." – empezó el muchacho con aire de autoridad – "lo que hicieron en la reunión del Concilio fue totalmente inaceptable, la conspiración y la mala voluntad que mostraron hacia un importante miembro del clan Narazaki de Japón, es inaudito y habla muy mal de los clanes Chinos. Por ésta vez voy a ser benevolente y no aplicaré mayor castigo que el de ésta advertencia" – replicó Shaoran con helado acento – "pero sabrán que si Kaory decide abrir un proceso contra ustedes, no podré intervenir a su favor pues ella está en todo su derecho de quejarse por la agresión de la que fue víctima y al mismo tiempo, velar por el respeto de su gente".

El silencio inundó el lugar por unos segundos hasta que el jefe del clan Li terminó su reprimenda.

"¿Me he dado a entender con claridad?".

La joven japonesa sonrió aprobando con ese gesto la actitud de su novio. No solo aclaraba perfectamente su posición como alto y respetable miembro de su clan y les obligaba a rendirle profundo respeto, sinó que a la vez aprovechaba para poner en claro su propia autoridad.

Desgraciadamente –para ella- la alegría le duró muy poco. En un segundo, Lung no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas incontenibles mientras Mei Ling esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Kaory les miraba sin comprender el motivo de tal hilaridad.

"¡Por supuesto que todo ha quedado claro!..." – replicó el hechicero, controlando al fin sus carcajadas y con una amplia sonrisa – "a decir verdad, no esperábamos menos de ti, Xiao Lang. Eres un justo jefe del Concilio.. ya no te preocupes más por nosotros, Mei y yo sabremos atenernos a las consecuencias de nuestros actos".

"Así es.." – corroboró la bella china – "sí Kaory desea abrir un proceso contra nosotros..." – la observó sin dejar de sonreír – "que lo haga.. está en todo su derecho" – empezó a caminar hacia la salida, al tiempo que Lung la imitaba – "si no tienes nada más que decirnos, primo, nos retiramos" – al recibir el asentimiento del joven Li, Mei Ling siguió su camino – "por cierto, Kaory.." – se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta – "es de tu interés, saber que de ahora en adelante Sakura estará presente en todas las reuniones que el Concilio organice para tratar asuntos de la profecía de **"El Quinto Elegido"**.. además de que tendrá pase libre de invitar a quién ella crea pueda ser de gran ayuda en éste asunto tan importante.." – el toque delicado y fino con el que se había dirigido a la joven, ocultaba a la perfección cualquier mala intención que la de ojos violeta podría haber alegado después frente a Shaoran – "bien, Lung y yo morimos de hambre. Lo mejor será que nosotros nos adelantemos al comedor.." – ampliando su sonrisa, ella y su cómplice desaparecieron de la presencia de los hechiceros.

Sobra decir que Kaory permaneció atónita.

"¿E-Es cierto?.." – pudo articular al fin, con un poco de dificultad – "¿es verdad lo que dijo tu prima?".

Shaoran suspiró – "Sí, es verdad".

"Pero.. ¿cómo?".

"Los jefes de los Clanes alabaron la competencia con la que Sakura pudo desenvolverse en la junta, he hicieron la petición formal de su presencia mientras tengamos tratos aquí en Japón" – explicó – "el que sea japonesa y una hechicera muy calificada, complació sobremanera a los ancianos, los cuales no dudaron en requerir su valiosa ayuda de ahora en adelante".

La bella joven estaba al borde de un desmayo real.

"Esto debe ser una broma.." – balbuceó más para sí misma que para su novio.

Cuando Shaoran trató de explicar un poco más sobre el asunto de Sakura, Kaory no permitió que continuara alzando una mano para detener su acción. Después de respirar profundo, Narazaki musitó un rápido "con permiso" y desapareció de la presencia del jefe del clan Li.

* * *

Una pequeña pena la invadió cuando tuvo que disculparse con sus hermanas al no poder acompañarlas a recoger el Kimono de Yui, pero la verdad era que necesitaba hablar con Eriol con urgencia. 

"Entonces¿Li no te ha comentado nada?" – dudó la bella joven con preocupación.

El extranjero negó con la cabeza.

¿Pasa algo, Tomoyo?... me quedé un poco inquieto luego de recibir tu llamada. Sonabas un poco ansiosa por hablar conmigo".

La joven suspiró – "La verdad es que ha ocurrido algo que me tiene un poco preocupada".

"¿Qué es?".

"Sakura tuvo un... incidente con Li, que la ha dejado bastante mal".

"Cuando dices incidente.. ¿te refieres a algo de índole sentimental?" – más que adivinando, Eriol confirmaba sus sospechas.

Tomoyo asintió.

"Por tu cara imagino que las cosas no sucedieron de la forma amena que se hubiera deseado".

"Desgraciadamente, así es. En otras circunstancias, el que hubiera pasado algo que aclarara los sentimientos entre mi hermana y Li, me hubiera puesto loca de contenta.. pero desafortunadamente, no es así como pasaron las cosas" – se lamentó – "Sakura está más confundida y abatida que nunca y aunque al parecer a aprendido a aceptar lo que siente, me temo que el manejar la situación de lo que pasó sea demasiado para ella".

"Entiendo, y lamento ser de poca ayuda pero lo que te dije es verdad, no he hablado con Xiao Lang desde ayer, por lo que me es imposible formar algún juicio respecto a lo que me cuentas",

"No te preocupes, lo cierto es que al llamarte me interesaba mucho saber algo sobre la reacción de Li, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era desahogarme con alguien".

El joven inglés sonrió más que complacido. Le agradaba mucho que Tomoyo lo considerara como un amigo al que podía confiar sus angustias... realmente, disfrutaba de ese título.

"Me halagan tus palabras, querida Tomoyo" – le expresó su sentir- "sabes que puedes confiar en mí".

"Y tú en mí.." – replicó ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

"Bien, no estoy muy seguro de eso.." – contrarió él, para desconcierto de la estudiante de diseño. Notando su expresión, el hechicero se apresuró a explicarse – "¿cómo confiar en alguien que me mintió sobre su verdadera identidad durante meses, a sabiendas que estaba disfrutándolo de lo lindo a mis costillas?".

El comentario burlesco sacó risas de la muchacha.

"Te recuerdo que yo nunca mentí. A decir verdad, fuiste tú quién se dejó llevar por las apariencias y decidiste no hacerle caso a tu, hasta ese día, invencible intuición".

El apuesto hombre la miró fingiéndose ofendido. Aunque sí le sorprendía el hecho de que ella le hiciera frente de esa manera. ¡Que valor para hacerlo pasar por el burlado y despojarle su título de burlador!...

"Me sorprende la manera en que hieres mis sentimientos, Tomoyo" – apoyó su mano derecha en el pecho, en forma dramática – "soy una persona muy sensible ¿sabes?".

La morena tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no soltar una carcajada – "No sabía que ahora recurrieras al viejo truco de la "víctima" para obtener un poco de respeto. Pensé que era más original" – rió.

"¿Dónde quedó esa dulce e inocente joven que no se atrevía siquiera a matar a una mosca?" – dudó él.

"Se transforma cuando tiene que tratar contigo..." – contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

Eriol acompañó sus risas y después la observó con el mismo ánimo – "Me alegra que ya estés menos angustiada" – le dijo, sinceramente.

Ella suavizó su mirada con agradecimiento.

"Muchas gracias, Eriol".

"Ni lo digas, para eso somos los amigos... es más, éste amigo quiere invitarte a salir." – replicó – "En vista de que has cancelado el compromiso con tus hermanas, yque no tenemos nada que hacer hasta la hora de la comida, propongo que paseemos un rato antes de que me acompañes a almorzar".

Por muy encantadora y divertida que sonara la propuesta, Tomoyo tuvo que rechazarla – "Lo siento, no puedo..." – sonó apenada – "lo cierto es que Takato me invitó a almorzar el día de hoy".

Los ojos de Eriol chisparon con astucia. Takato era aquel hombre, amigo de Tomoyo, que parecía tener un gran interés en ella. Estaba casi seguro que el joven trataba de realizar los primeros movimientos que lo llevarían a la conquista de la bella muchacha. Una brillante idea se formó en su maquiavélica mente. Y no solo iba a poder divertirse un poco, sino que también tendría la oportunidad de ayudar a su amigo Jack Neville.

_"Jack va a deberme una, después de esto.." _– pensó divertido – "¿Y porque no salimos todos juntos?." – preguntó él - "Podría llamarle a Silvia y pedirle que nos acompañe.. no creo que se niegue. Además, sé por su boca, que el joven Takato es muy buen amigo de su primo, y me pareció notar que ella también se lleva de maravilla con él".

"No suena mal tu idea" – pensó ella.

"A menos, claro, que esto sea una cita. Siendo así, dudo mucho que a este chico le alegre nuestra presencia... pero no es el caso ¿cierto?" – preguntó inocente.

"¿Una cita?... no lo creo" – negó con la cabeza – "Takato es solo un buen amigo." – aseguró – Tú idea me agra mucho y creo que podría funcionar" – sonrió – "iré a llamarle Takato para plantearle el plan, seguro que no va a negarse, así que ¿por qué no te comunicas con Silvia y le dices que en una hora pasamos por ella?".

Eriol asintió y Tomoyo se retiró ha hacer su llamada. Cuando la muchacha desapareció de la sala, una sonrisa triunfante surcó los labios del extranjero... había sido una jugada maestra. Sin dejar de sonreír, el hombre tomó su teléfono móvil y se dispuso a llamar a la pelirroja.

* * *

El joven doctor observaba su vaso vacío con expresión pérdida. Después del acostumbrado berrinche que solía hacer cada vez que la guardiana estaba de visita, -afortunadamente, hoy sólo vino por Yukito- el galeno se había encerrado en su estudio y no había hecho nada más que servirse una copa y perderse en sus pensamientos. 

El lugar estaba casi en penumbras, ventanas, cortinas, todo cerrado.. pero prefería estar ahí que en la sala, escuchando el parloteo de aquel sujeto inglés con su hermana. ¡Demonios¿por qué tenía que estarla visitando tanto¿qué no le bastaba con verla en aquellas reuniones que él mismo, o el otro fastidioso sujeto chino, se encargaban de organizar?.. le ponía furioso que el tipo ese se tomará tantas confiancitas con Tomoyo.

Bien, a pesar de estar rabiando por la presencia de Eriol en su casa, no era el extranjero quién realmente ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Estaba molesto, indignado e incómodo consigo mismo. ¿Porqué todo se complicaba de tal forma?.

No podía apartar de su mente aquella desastrosa charla que había tenido con Kaho la tarde anterior, ciertamente, nunca había tenido ese tipo de altercados con ella, y es que jamás hubo una razón que ameritara un pleito de esa magnitud. Touya siempre había tenido problemas en expresar sus emociones y sentimientos pero ahora en verdad parecía estar sufriendo, aunque eso se debía en gran medida a su terquedad y a su inmensa falta de delicadeza.

Kinomoto apretó sus nudillos al recordar que la causa de todos sus problemas era un hombre. ¿Por qué tenía Kaho que empezar a salir con sujetos desagradables?.. ¿por qué ese hecho le molestaba tanto, si la maestra era una mujer sin compromisos con la libertad de aceptar a cualquiera?.. ¿y ahora¿cómo disculparse con ella¿cómo pedir perdón por haberla ofendido y por cuestionarla de esa manera?.

Estaba seguro que su cabeza podría explotar en cualquier momento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces y Sonomi ingresó, echando un vistazo al oscuro lugar.

"Estabas aquí.." – le habló a su hijo cuando pudo divisarlo sentado en uno de los sofás del despacho – "¿te encuentras bien, hijo?" – dudó con cautela, al tiempo que se acomodaba al lado del muchacho.

"Estoy bien. La cabeza me duela un poco, pero nada de cuidado" – dijo para tranquilizarla, masajeándose con dos dedos la sien.

El silencio llenó la habitación por unos segundos.

"¿Tienes problemas con Kaho?" – dudó la bella mujer con tono dulce y preocupado.

El médico la miró con gesto asombrado y sin intentar negar lo dicho por su madre suspiró con desgano.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – se limitó a preguntar.

"Hace un momento, cuando quise aprovechar la oportunidad de presentarle mis saludos a la señorita Akizuki, escuché sin querer cuando Yukito le preguntaba por el ánimo de Kaho luego del altercado que ella y tú tuvieron el otro día" – explicó – "fue entonces, cuando reparé en la casualidad que representaba tu extraño estado de ánimo con lo que acababa de escuchar".

"Bien, la verdad es que Kaho y yo... discutimos".

La empresaria sonrió. Ella sabía por experiencia personal que enamorarse era algo que podía provocar diversas reacciones en las personas sacándolas de control por la fuerza de los sentimientos, y su hijo siempre había sido de un temperamento muy fuerte, especialmente con las personas que amaba.

Sonomi sospechaba que era por eso por lo que seguramente no pudo evitar ese tipo de "discusiones" como las llamaba...

"Debieron haberse peleado bastante fuerte. De otra forma no estarías así" – señaló con tranquilidad.

Touya gruñó enfadado consigo mismo. La verdad es que había ofendido a la maestra muy feo y desgraciadamente no veía una pronta reconciliación en su futuro.

"Supongo que solo me queda desearte suerte para que tomes las decisiones adecuadas, sean estas sensatas o no" – dijo la empresaria – "aunque me tranquiliza el hecho de que Kaho te conozca muy bien. Ella ha lidiado con tu carácter muchas veces y a aprendido a amar todo lo que conforma tu identidad. Estoy segura que sabrá perdonarte, pero recuerda que tú también tienes que poner de tu parte, debes alimentar su relación..." – le regaló una caricia al apartarle un poco los cabellos que rozaban sus pestañas – "y recuerda esto, hijo... ceder, no es perder, al contrario.. es ganar".

El hombre suavizó su mirada y pareció agradecer sus palabras. Sonomi siempre había sido así, no entendía como ella podía lograr aconsejarlo y algunas veces hasta llamarle la atención, y él limitarse a escucharla sin explotar en un arranque de negación y auto excusas a su comportamiento. Aunque se sentía un poco culpable al escucharla decir que Kaho amaba sus defectos –porque la soberbia era definitivamente un defecto- pues era como si la estuviera engañando al no aclararle la verdad acerca del bendito rumor de que él y Kaho estuvieran involucrados románticamente.

"Gracias, mamá" – aún y con la culpa, sintió liberarse un poco de tensión y preocupación – "ya me siento mejor".

"Me alegra escuchar eso.." – sonrió, quedándose ahí, acompañando a su hijo un rato más en un silencio confortante.

* * *

La familia estaba ataviada, unos, con kimonos tradicionales, y otros, con trajes semi-formales para la ocasión. 

Antes de salir de casa, los muchachos se hallaban leyendo las tarjetas de año nuevo enviadas por sus amigos. La pequeña Yui en especial, estaba entusiasmada por las postales.

"¡Todas son muy lindas, mami!" – Sonomi sonrió ante la alegría de su hija por las felicitaciones que había recibido.

Sakura leía maravillada la tarjeta de Yamazaki, asombrándose del relato que le contaba su antiguo compañero de primaria acerca de las culturas de otros tiempos y de sus fiestas de año nuevo – "Vaya, que extrañas costumbres las de antes ¿no, Tomoyo?" – la estudiante de diseño asintió tratando de contener la risa, al tiempo que una gota surgía sobre la cabeza de su hermana al leer la siguiente postal que resultó ser la de Chiharu, aclarando la mentira de su novio – "¿era mentira?" – leyó la chica.

La familia se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la cuidad de Tomoeda. Yui estaba más que emocionada por que le leyeran su fortuna para este año, y no dejaba de recordarle a sus padres que prometieron comprarle muchos amuletos ésta vez.

Cuando los Kinomoto arribaron al templo, el primero grupo de amigos que prometió reunirse con ellos ya se encontraba ahí.

Nakuru, Eriol y Jack, saludaron a la familia e intercambiaron buenos deseos por el nuevo año. El primer inglés informó a Sonomi –luego de que ésta le preguntara por la maestra- que Kaho estaba checando un par de detalles pero que muy pronto se reuniría con ellos.

Jack aprovechó el momento para informarle a Tomoyo lo bien que lucía en el kimono rojo empastado que utilizaba. El inglés ni siquiera reparó en que el doctor lo vigilaba cautelosamente, al tiempo que la molestia por haberse acercado a su hermana, empezaba a irritarlo en extremo... y que Sakura se encontrara intercambiando sonrisas con Eriol, no ayudaba para nada.

"Te ves muy bien en ese kimono" – sonrió el maestro, ante el atuendo azul empastado de la bella joven.

"¡Gracias!".

"Se parece mucho a un kimono que vimos en el catálogo que te regaló Tomoyo".

"Sí, bien, es el mismo" – confesó – "tú dijiste que era muy bonito y la verdad es que a mí también me lo pareció. Y como quería acompañar a las chicas en la tradición de los kimonos, decidí comprármelo" – Nakuru sonrió.

"Buena elección" – Yukito siguió alabando la apariencia de su "novia".

"¡Profesor, Tsukishiro!".

De la nada, un grupo de encantadoras adolescentes se acercaron al maestro con una sonrisa.

"¡L-Le deseo lo me-mejor para éste año!" – se inclinó una, nerviosa y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

"Gracias, lo mismo para ti, Azami" – sonrió afable.

Nakuru observó al grupo de niñas intercambiando saludos con Yukito. Una de las jóvenes, de cabello negro, parloteó sobre la enorme coincidencia de haberlo encontrado en éste templo cuando hay tantos en Tokyo al cual pudo haber asistido con su familia. Para la modelo quedaba claro que todo aquello era una mentira y que todas esas jovencitas sabían perfectamente adonde iría el maestro a rezar por su fortuna. Empezó a sentirse incómoda de pronto.

Cuando pensó en espantar a las chiquillas para que siguieran su camino, un suave toque a su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse. Tsukishiro la tomó con delicadeza y la acercó a él.

"Quisiera presentarles a Nakuru" – repuso el hombre sin perder la sonrisa. Algunas de las muchachas la miraron con admiración y con estrellas en vez de ojos, mientras otras parecían tener frente a ellas a su peor enemiga.

"¡Sabemos que ella es la modelo Nakuru Akizuki!" – repuso una de las que parecían estar de su parte.

"Ella es su novia ¿verdad sensei?" – preguntó otra, entusiasmada.

Yukito amplio su sonrisa –si eso aún era posible- y asintió con energía – "Así es, ella es mi novia".

Suspiros soñadores y bufidos de enfado, se mezclaron entre las reacciones de las jóvenes. Nakuru sonrió con una satisfacción indescriptible y saludó, ya menos enfadada, a las alumnas de Yukito.

"Mucho gusto, niñas" – repuso cortés.

La tensión desapareció y después de regalar autógrafos, a las que se lo pidieron, ella y el maestro se despidieron de las jovencitas y se encaminaron por el templo con sus amigos.

Nakuru tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a Yukito por que la había hecho pasar por su novia cuando tenía la oportunidad de negarse al fin, al rumor que los había rondado desde hace meses.

La falsa identidad de Yue, vio en sus hermosos ojos café la duda, y sonriendo se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo al oído.

"Me parece que un par de fotógrafos se encuentran documentando nuestra salida, y no dudo que también estén pendientes de nuestra conversación" – le dijo – "si notaran algo extraño o simplemente yo hubiera negado nuestro noviazgo frente a mis alumnas, ten por seguro que en menos de lo que pensamos estaríamos rodeados de periodistas bombardeándonos con preguntas y creando más rumores sobre nosotros. Y por supuesto que esto arruinaría el paseo de todos los demás... y no queremos eso ¿verdad?".

La guardiana pareció sorprendida al no haber notado la presencia de los paparazzi por el templo, aunque pensándolo bien, se regañó por ser tan ingenua y creer que tipos como ellos desaprovecharían esta oportunidad de causar más revuelo. Miró a su interlocutor y sonrió para asentir con energía.

"Tienes razón" – respondió.

"Habrá que hacer las cosas bien, entonces" – replicó el de ojos miel, tomando la mano de la joven – "no queremos levantar sospechas..".

Al contrario de las dudas que se disipaban en los fotógrafos, otras surgían en la cabeza de los acompañantes de la pareja.

"Interesante..." – susurró Eriol, caminando al lado de una sonriente Tomoyo.

"¿No es lindo?" – dudó ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó el rubio inglés, pendiente de las palabras de la joven, pero realmente no entendiendo nada... su japonés no era perfecto y el estar demasiado embelesado con el rostro de Daidouji, no ayudaba mucho – "¿dijiste algo, Jessica?".

"Dije que me gusta mucho la decoración que muestra el templo este año" – sonrió.

Jack asintió, él también hubiera dicho algo para apoyar la opinión de la chica y de paso ganar puntos de simpatía, de no ser por una hermosa muchacha que, a un par de metros lejos de ellos, agitaba su mano en señal de saludo al tiempo que pronunciaba el nombre de la hermana de Jessica y el de una tal Tomoyo.

"¡Sakura, Tomoyo!" – una encantadora Mei Ling, ataviada en un sofisticado e impecable vestido tradicional chino, se acercaba hasta ellos con una brillante sonrisa – "¡les deseo un feliz año nuevo!" – exclamó.

Las aludidas recibieron los saludos de buena gana, al mismo tiempo que lo otros acompañantes de Mei Ling hacían lo propio. Lung y Shaoran presentaron sus saludos a la familia y no tardaron en acoplarse al entusiasmo y la buena vibra que desprendía el encantador grupo.

La chica china se acercó a Tomoyo para contarle lo contenta que estaba de que un compromiso familiar detuviera los planes de Kaory de acompañarles al templo, Mei Ling dio gracias al cielo por eso, pues de otro modo le habría sido muy difícil disfrutar a plenitud de la compañía de sus amigos.

A pesar del buen momento por el que pasaban los jóvenes, Sakura y Shaoran no podían evitar la tensión que se sentía entre ellos... había miradas furtivas, deseos de hablar pero miedo al mismo tiempo de hacerlo, ansiedad, arrepentimiento, cariño... la ola de sentimientos no dejaba de azotar sus corazones.

Las cosas mejoraron cuando Kaho se unió finalmente al grupo, pues todos concentraron sus energías en las actividades del templo. La familia y sus amigos se tomaron el tiempo para orar por sus propósitos, leer su fortuna para el nuevo año –incluso Eriol bromeó con Sakura al decirle que no lo culpara de malas predicciones, si fuera el caso, pues él juraba no haber alterado la fortuna esta vez como en aquella ocasión en que eran niños-, comprar uno que otro amuleto –en el caso de Yui-... y disfrutar de las demás atracciones que el lugar tenía para ofrecer.

La pequeña Yui, se escabullía y mezclaba su presencia entre sus hermanos y sus acompañantes. Un momento, la niña podía estar intercambiando sonrisas con Eriol, y al otro estaba haciéndole preguntas a Jack sobre su chistoso acento al hablar japonés o rogando a Kaho por que la mimara, no dejando de insistir nunca hasta que la maestra terminó cargándola.

"¿Ya viste, Kaho!" – exclamó la niña, apuntando su dedito sobre la guardiana de Eriol – "¡Nakuru se puso el listón azul que le regalé!" – señaló orgullosa el accesorio que adornaba la cola alta de la modelo.

"¿Tú se lo regalaste?" – sonrió.

"¡Sí!" – asintió entusiasmada – "el otro día cuando Yuki y Nakuru me llevaron a dar un paseo, vi el listón en un aparador y le dije a Yukito que era muy lindo y que se vería muy bonito en Nakuru, pero como no tenía dinero me lo compró a escondidas para que yo se lo regalara" – confesó contenta.

"Fue una noble intención la tuya... el listón es muy bonito".

"¿Verdad que sí?." – rió la niña – "¡Se parece mucho al listón rojo que te regaló mi hermanito una vez!".

La mujer sonrió con melancolía y una fugaz sombra de tristeza pasó por sus ojos.

"Sí, tienes razón... se parece mucho".

Poniendo atención al tono con que había dicho aquello, Yui se aventuró a hablar - "Kaho¿mi hermanito y tú están enojados?" – preguntó con un puchero.

La hechicera miró con sorpresa a la pequeña. A veces se le olvidaba que la menor de los Kinomoto, a pesar de su edad, era una persona muy observadora y perceptiva.

"Touya y yo... tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo" – respondió sin tratar de ocultar la situación, no había porque hacerlo, Yui era una niña lo suficientemente inteligente para asimilarlo.

"Por eso no se han hablado desde que llegamos ¿verdad?... ¿mi hermanito se peleó contigo por algún mocoso?.. porque él siempre dice que los mocosos son los causantes de todas sus desgracias." – repuso con inocencia – "si es eso, dile que ya no veras mocosos y así dejarán de estar enojados...".

El humor de la pelirroja mejoró un poco con las palabras de la niña – "No es tan simple como crees, Yui" – sonrió.

"¡Pero lo es!.. perdónense, Kaho, por favor... no me gusta que mi hermanito y tú estén peleados" – los ojos llorosos de la pequeña conmovieron a la hechicera.

"Yui..." – susurró acariciando su mejilla – ".. te prometo que trataré de hablar con Touya para intentar resolver nuestras diferencias¿de acuerdo?".

Una enorme y brillante sonrisa adornó el rostro de la niña, y la esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos – "¡Es una promesa!.. y ya no te puedes arrepentir¿eh?".

"Ten mucho cuidado con lo que le prometes a Yui, Kaho.." – la advertencia vino de su izquierda, donde su colega y su mejor amiga se acercaron – "ella es muy engañosa, la última vez que me hizo prometerle algo... tuve que comprarle muchos helados" – rió Yukito.

La niña pareció ofendida y la maestra sonrió.

"No te preocupes, Yukito... éste trato entre nosotras no tendrá ese tipo de consecuencias. Más bien, los resultados deberán ser buenos... espero".

"Sí tú lo dices... yo ya cumplí con mi deber al advertirte.." – continuó de buena gana.

"¡Eso no es justo, Yuki!" – reclamó la menor de los Kinomoto – "comer helados no tiene nada de malo.. ¡son muy ricos!" – aseguró con algarabía, alzando los bracitos.

"Nadie dice que no sepan delicioso.. es el método que utilizaste para conseguirlos de lo que estamos hablando" – refutó él – "Aunque debo admitir que eres una pequeña muy lista" – le acarició la cabeza y la niña se olvidó de su enfado.

Los jóvenes rieron un poco más con las ocurrencias de Yui, hasta que Sonomi sugirió otro punto de atracción en el templo y todos dirigieron su atención a aquel lugar.

Durante el año, la familia Kinomoto y Yukito realizaban un par de paseos para divertirse y quitarse un poco el estrés provocado por el trabajo (ya fuera éste académico o laboral). Y las visitas al templo Tsukimine para cualquier evento, se convertían sin duda en esos momentos de libertad que tanto necesitaban. La experiencia de éste año en particular había sido una de las más encantadoras, y es que el contar con la compañía de amigos cercanos, convertía el paseo en uno de los mejores que hubieran tenido.

La efervescente cháchara de las mujeres y el ingenio agudo de los hombres, habían hecho reír a Sonomi y a Fujitaka como nunca. La curiosidad que mostraban Mei Ling, Lung y Jack por las costumbres japonesas, daban una pizca cultural al paseo, y siendo Eriol (lo cual era irónico, pues era extranjero) quién diera algunas explicaciones pertinentes del caso, daba lugar a que Fujitaka también hiciera lo que era una de sus mejores cualidades: enseñar.

Por supuesto que no todo pintaba tan perfecto, pues el asecho de los fotógrafos, que no se cansaba de tomar mil y un ángulos de la modelo y la familia de su "novio", llegó a irritar a Nakuru –y a Touya- en más de una ocasión.

"Lo siento mucho... es mi culpa que esos paparazzis no nos dejen tranquilos" – la guardiana de Eriol se disculpó en una ocasión – "imaginó lo incómodos que deben sentirse".

Antes de que Touya saltara con algún "delicado" comentario, Sonomi se adelantó.

"No te preocupes, querida" – la consoló con sinceridad – "no es la primera vez que tenemos que soportar la invasión a nuestra privacidad. Además, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hace esa gente" – observó irritada a los fotógrafos colocados a una distancia prudencial que saltaron al sentir la dura mirada de Sonomi sobre ellos.

"¡Rayos¿qué no se cansan!.." – replicó molesto el médico – "¿qué no entienden que nadie disfruta de que lo estén fotografiando todo el tiempo?".

"Bien, yo diría que no a todos les molesta eso" – Tomoyo se atrevió a contradecir, al tiempo que le mostraba a su hermano la prueba de sus palabras.

Jack Neville se hallaba enfrascado creando una posa tras otra, mientras los paparazzis tomaban una nueva imagen de la familia. El joven se había pasado todo el día luciendo para las cámaras de los medios... al parecer él era el único que no renegaba de los acosadores.

Enormes gotas surgieron en el grupo de amigos que observaban al inhibido inglés.

"A Jack siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención" – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

"Al menos parece divertirse" – replicó Mei Ling.

"Demonios¿para qué rayos invitaron a ese sujeto?... su comportamiento no hace más que animar a esos sujetos para que no nos dejen en paz" – gruñó Touya.

"¡Hermano, no digas eso!.. el joven Neville podría escucharte" – regañó Sakura.

"¿Qué les parece si regresamos a casa?" – con una sonrisa afable, sugirió el señor Kinomoto – "Sonomi dejó preparada una comida especial típica para después del paseo, y nos complacería que pudieran acompañarnos" – se dirigió a los amigos de sus hijos.

La propuesta pareció encantar a los jóvenes, que aceptaron gustosos casi enseguida. Y aunque Li quiso protestar ante la rápida afirmación de –"¡Nos encantaría acompañarlos ¿verdad, Shaoran!" – que hizo Mei Ling, ya era muy tarde. Observó a Sakura con disimulo, lucía hermosa en su kimono rosado y aunque quisiera negarlo, se moría por hablar con ella a solas, se moría por saber que había significado aquel beso que compartieron... porque muy a su pesar el sentimiento que lo embargó desde ese momento no había dejado de atormentarlo. Y era una carga, sí, porque él tenía un compromiso con otra mujer, una joven que él había escogido y que ahora mismo no recordaba porque. La imagen de Sakura opacaba cualquier deseo de cordura que quisiera regresar a su sistema nervioso, y la culpa de haber traicionado la confianza de una buena muchacha, no le daba ni un momento de tregua.

Con más pena que gloria, el joven chino no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la amable propuesta de los Kinomoto.

* * *

Desde la habitación de Sakura, Kero y Spinel escuchaban las risas de la comitiva que parecía estarse divirtiendo en la cena de la familia Kinomoto. 

"¡Al menos Tomoyo no se olvidó de nosotros y me trajo este plato con sabroso okonomiyake!" – replicó el muñeco emocionado, mientras tomaba una generosa porción con su tenedor – "¿tú no quieres un poco Spinel!" – le ofreció al otro guardián.

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza del aludido, al tiempo que se negaba – "Ya te dije que no... Tomoyo también tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme un poco de comida".

Kero se rió – "No puedo creer que te guste esa comida tan amarga... ¡es horrible!".

Una vena sustituyó la gota del gato negro – "¡Escucha Kerberos, será mejor que nos concentremos en el tema que estamos tratando!" – se indignó – "me preocupa mucho que el plan de acompañara a Nakuru y a Tsukishiro al clamp de Tokio, no haya funcionado".

"¿Te refieres al hecho de que no percibimos ninguna energía de la persona que buscamos?" – dijo ya con más seriedad – "pues sí, es muy raro que precisamente el día en que decidimos acompañarlos, no hayamos encontrado nada".

"Quisiera pensar que todo esto no fue nada más que mala suerte, y no que nuestros enemigos han descubierto nuestras intenciones".

"No creo que ese sea el caso, de otro modo ya nos lo abrían hecho saber con otro intento de agresión... por si no lo has notado esos son muy escandalosos, y les gusta alardear".

"Supongo que tienes razón. No nos queda más que hacer otro intento y acompañar a Tsukishiro y a Nakuru en su próxima visita a la escuela".

"Es lo único que podemos hacer" – aseveró el muñeco, tomando otra porción de okonomiyake.

Los guardianes trataron de degustar su cena sin más contratiempos. Kero se tomó el tiempo para molestar un poco más a Spinel por su amarga comida, hasta que Tomoyo irrumpió en la habitación deteniendo su 'armonioso convivio' para informarle al guardián de Eriol que los invitados estaban a punto de marcharse y que para alcanzar a su creador, tendría que salir por la ventana y volar hasta su automóvil.

"Te llevaría yo misma, pero temo que Silvia trate de asfixiarte con un abrazo como la última vez" – replicó la bella joven – "y es que desde aquel día en que te vio en brazos de mi hermanita le pareciste tan lindo que a tratado de convencerme para que persuada a Yui de venderte" – explicó – "tuve que decirle que eras el peluche favorito de Yui para que desistiera un poco de su objetivo".

"Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien" – una gota surgió en la cabeza del guardián al recordar aquella escena – "aunque agradezco tus nobles intenciones, Tomoyo... lo mejor será que me adelante desde aquí..." - se despidió Spinel, no sin antes fijar una nueva reunión con Kerberos para tratar el asunto pendiente de la nueva visita al Clamp.

Después de prometerle a Kero un delicioso flan como postre, la joven Daidouji regresó al vestíbulo para despedir a sus amigos. Los visitantes agradecieron el paseo y la cena a los anfitriones, y prometieron a la señora de la casa que con gusto los acompañarían a cualquier otro paseo que deseasen invitarlos.

Los efectos del movido día que tuvieron, empezaron a notarse cuando los jóvenes optaron por retirarse rápidamente a sus habitaciones movidos por la insistente necesidad de darle un descanso al cuerpo. Esta vez, Yukito fue el encargado de arropar a Yui, mientras Sakura bajaba las sobras –que habría solo de Spinel, seguro- de la comida de los guardianes en su habitación.

La mansión quedó muy pronto en absoluto silencio, los Kinomoto descansaban preparándose para el ajetreado día que tendrían la mañana siguiente.

* * *

La noche, era la escenografía que cubría el sueño de la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad de Tokio. 

Y aunque muchos disfrutaban de un sueño placentero, una persona se veía atormentada por las pesadillas que desde hace tiempo se le presentaban ocasionalmente.

**_If tomorrow never comes... Si el mañana nunca llega_**

**_I would want just one thing... Solo deseo una cosa_**

Podía escuchar la voz de una persona dándole vida a la melodía. Debido a lo lejano que se escuchaba el canto, no pudo distinguir en la canción algún tono familiar.

Lo único que podía distinguir bien, eran las sombras sin rostro que se le presentaban en cada pesadilla. El mismo espectáculo se desarrollo frente a sus ojos... las sombras que luchaban en sus sueños se dividían en dos bandos, mientras que en el medio, una pequeña figura alzaba su mano como lanzando una invitación para que se uniera a la lucha.

Esta figura, que parecía estar siempre envuelta en una brillante luz, se acercó hasta colocarse frente a su persona y señalarle el horrible panorama de la batalla, y como en todos sus sueños, le susurró las mismas palabras:

_- "Tu serás la diferencia.."._

Quiso preguntarle el significado de lo dicho, pero un sentimiento en su interior le daba la impresión de saber de lo que hablaba sin realmente conocer el significado de aquello.

Como en cada sueño, un avance de los sucesos se le presentó... a decir verdad era el segundo, pues la primera variante fue aquella canción que podía escuchar a lo lejos. Percatándose de que tenía movimiento en sus piernas, trató de acercarse hasta las sombras que de repente habían dejado de luchar, la figura llena de luz la acompañó en su inspección... había algo extremadamente familiar en aquellas personas sin rostro, a pesar de que quiso profundizar más en ellos, el panorama que sus pupilas trataban de reconocer, fue rápidamente sustituido por otro escenario.

Se encontró flotando a una gran altura, el fuerte viento desordenando su largo cabello... y bajo sus pies, otra escena que no hizo más que estrujarle el corazón.

**_I would tell it to the stars and the sun... Se lo diría al sol y las estrellas_**

**_I would write it for the world to see... Lo escribiría para que el mundo lo supiera_**

Era un mujer, de eso estaba segura, sosteniendo el cuerpo de alguien más entre sus brazos, al parecer alguien importante pues el dolor en su pecho le aseguraba que el que yacía en el suelo, no era cualquier persona... al menos no para la mujer que se aferraba a su cuerpo con desesperación.

La figura llena luz, en la cual había dejado de reparar, captó nuevamente su atención cuando la oyó hablar por segunda vez...

_- "Yo seré la brújula que te guiará... y tú... la luz que ayudará a salvar éste mundo"._

De alguna manera, sus palabras lograron darle tranquilidad. Volcando una vez más su atención en la escena bajo sus pies, la joven observó como la figura que aferraba al otro cuerpo a su abrazo, se ponía de pie y extendía su mano a la otra persona frente a ella que desprendía un gran resplandor, la cual pudo darse cuenta, era la misma figura que también le hacía compañía a ella.

_**And it's you... Y eres tú**_

**_The light changes when you're in the room... La luz cambia cuando estás en la habitación_**

La intensa luz que provocaron las dos figuras al tocarse, la hicieron cerrar los ojos que se resistían a tremenda intensidad.

Por primera vez desde que empezó a tener aquellas premoniciones, la joven despertó sin sobresaltos, aunque con el corazón un poco acelerado...

Ahora estaba insegura... pues ya no pensaba que aquellos sueños fueran puras repeticiones inofensivas las cuales creía simples pesadillas, sino algo más, algo importante. ¿Qué papel jugaba ella en todo esto¿será que simplemente estaba teniendo paranoias reflejadas en su mente debido a la situación por la que pasaba?... ya no estaba segura de nada.

**Notas de la Autora: **Ajá, seguro que los he dejado pensando... sé que hubo mucho angst en este capítulo, pero era necesario para la trama XD bueno, el capítulo fue.. ¿qué¿qué donde estuve metida estos 4 meses?... er, me tomaría otro capítulo contar las razones de mi desaparición total y no quieren explicaciones ¿cierto?... lo que importa es que el fic ya se actualizó y que prometo (como en todas las ocasiones) tardar menos la próxima vez -

¿No les parece que Tomoyo fue la pieza clave en este capítulo¿qué habría hecho Sakura sin ella?... ¿quién no ama a Nakuru?.. la verdad es que me encanta escribir sobre la guardiana de Eriol.. es uno de mis personajes favoritos XD.. y definitivamente nuestro querido Touya está de mal en peor ¿no les parece?.. ahora bien, sé que han quedado muchas pero muchas dudas después de este escrito.. y bueno, para aquellos que han observado hasta el más mínimo detalle en este y en los otros capítulos, me temo que no habrá sorpresas para ellos en las próximas actualizaciones por venir

**Fye-Tonks: **Gracias!.. me alegra que te haya gustado tanto... y no te preocupes, sé que has estado muy ocupada con la escuela y todo, por eso los ratos en que en ocasiones nos encontramos en el messenger, realmente los disfruto -

**MGA FGA: **Sé que no pudieron ver la carota de la fea novia de Li, pues desgraciadamente no encontró a nuestros muchachos, pero no se preocupen a este fic aún le falta mucho XD.

**Sayuki-chan: **Me encanta que te encante!... a decir verdad, después de leer tu review, me dije: "¡Tonta¿cómo olvidaste la carta tiempo!"... le hubiera ido muy bien a Sakura si la hubiera utilizado. Pues la amistad de Yukito y Nakuru va muy bien ¿no crees? XD y nuestro querido Touya tardará un poco más en despedazar a su rival... y si crees que Yui es peligrosa con una cámara fotográfica, aún nos has visto nada...

**Aleirbagpotter: **Es bueno saber que mis endemoniadamente largos capítulos no desagraden . muchas gracias por los halagos, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Pues yo me huelo amor por todos lados, aunque en algunos casos no hay más que una simple confusión de sentimientos que se arreglará muy pronto XD ¿y que tal este capítulo¿te gustó?.

**MoonHikaru: **Es la reacción que esperaba XD. Ya perdí la cuenta de las personas que no dejan de quejarse de Kaory (yo soy una de ellas).. y sí, Mei es genial!. ¿Y que tal las clases, Melida?... aún abatida o ya bastante recuperada, seguro que vas mejor que nunca

**Celina Sosa: **Pues sí, es un tonto ¿pero que le vamos a hacer?... supongo que no se puede contra el carácter de Touya, es tan... obcecado. Mei Ling se anotó un diez en el capítulo anterior, su club de fans a crecido desmesuradamente ojalá y no le permita tregua a Kaory.

**Kaoru Takeda: **Pues deberás esperar en la fila para darle una paliza a Touya, ya tengo apuntadas a varias personas, sí te quieres unir serás la número 10,951 en obtener tu deseo XD. No sabes lo difícil que fue no acatar tu sugerencia y dejar a Kaory un buen par de años en coma, pero por el ¿bien? o.O de éste fic, tengo que dejarla seguir . ¡Oye!.. no eres la única que está esperando ¿a que horas actualizas?.. no quiero que suene demasiado autoritario pero.. ¡hazlo ya!.. jeje -

**Perla: **¿Todavía estás leyendo este fic?.. ojalá que sí, sería una lástima perder a tan ávida y encantadora lectora . Pue sí, por desgracia Tomoyo y Eriol solo son amigos, pero quién sabe que pueda suceder aunque hoy nuestro querido Eriol le arruinó el plan al pobre Takato. Tienes mucha razón, el enemigo está más cerca de lo que creen. Y sí, Nakuru cada día se hace más amiga de Yukito se ven lindos juntos ¿cierto?. Hoy pasaron por situaciones interesantes. Gracias por tus reviews ¡me encantan!.

**Azkaban: **Gracias!.. tus porras son sin duda, de las más alentadoras . Bueno, es verdad que te apoyo pero es que te lo mereces! ojalá y ese libro venga pronto XD.

**Nicole: **Lo sé, fui mala, pero hoy si les doy avance ok?. ¿En serio?... tanto así tengo a tus amigas?.. espero que sí, así nunca se cansaran de leer XD ¡mil gracias por los ánimos!.

**DERNIX: **¡Der!.. ¿dónde andas que ya no te veo?. Gracias por seguir apoyándome a pesar de que has estado seguro muy ocupada, aprecio mucho que te tomes el tiempo de leerme ¡gracias!.

**Paili: **¡Ya actualice!.. perdón por haber tardado tanto. Gracias por las porras

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!

Por cierto hace ya un buen tiempo que estrené un nuevo journal (al viejo lo mandé a la fregada) suelo postear adelantos de mis fics y otras cosas. Me gustaría mucho que lo visitaran y me dejaran sus mensajes o me incluyeran a su lista de amigos, los que cuenten con el servicio, claro. Pueden encontrar la dirección en mi perfil, no la pongo aquí porque desgraciadamente no sale nunca. Y abusando un poco más de su tiempo, les informó que también creé un grupo en yahoo para la discusión de mis fanfics, aunque también ahí están archivados mis historias. Lo creé hace poco así que solo tiene un miembro, yo XD, los que quieran unirse, siéntanse en confianza de hacerlo, hagamos un grupo divertido ¿sí?.

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **Más y más enredos, Sakura se decide a hablar con Shaoran. Touya intentará hacer lo mismo con Kaho ¿lo escuchará?. Y Nakuru y Yukito hacen el descubrimiento del siglo. Tomoyo pasará por uno que otro amargo rato, aunque no lo enfrentará sola.

Comentarios, tomatazos, reclamos, preguntas, a mis correos o déjenme un review.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Saito Ryuzaki **


	13. Aliados y Enemigos

**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**

"**_Aliados y Enemigos"_**

La joven observaba las fotografías con una mezcla de diversión y resignación. Le lamentaba el hecho de no haber podido acompañar al templo a la familia de Jessica el día del año nuevo.

- "¡Esta es muy buena!" – puntualizó la chica – "no cabe duda que el joven Tsukishiro y la señorita Akizuki hacen una linda pareja" – contemplaba un plano en que la pareja posó frente a la entrada del templo Tsukimine.

Tomoyo sonrió, y la pequeña Yui se encargó de soportar la afirmación.

- "¡Verdad que sí!.. ¡y aún no has visto las de mis hermanitas con Eriol y Shaoran!" – la niña dejó por un momento la organización que hacía de las fotografías que colocaba en un álbum, y continuó – "mi hermanito dice que son unos mocosos aprovechados, pero a mi me caen muy bien ¡son muy buenos conmigo!.. sobre todo Eriol, siempre que viene de visita ¡hace que aparezcan dulces de la nada y me los regala!".

- "¿Aparece dulces de la nada?".

- "Lo que Yui quiere decir.." – se adelantó Tomoyo – "... es que Eriol hace pequeños trucos, como sacar dulces de detrás de las orejas o de sus bolsillos vacíos" – sonrió. Ciertamente no estaba diciendo mentiras, tan solo utilizaba la palabra 'truco' como sinónimo de magia.

- "No sabía que Eriol fuera tan bueno con los niños".

- "Es un hombre lleno de sorpresas" – sonrió la amatista.

- "Eso no puede negarse. Y una prueba de ello es su vínculo familiar con la Top Model Nakuru Akizuki" – pareció emocionarse con el tópico – "jamás hubiera imaginado que algún amigo mío tuviera relación con una de mis más grandes ídolos" – sus ojos brillaron – "aunque mi mala suerte es tal, que a pesar de llevar ya un par de semanas en Japón, pocas son las veces que he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella... me pareció como un sueño el finalmente conocerla".

Tomoyo sonrió. Sin duda Silvia admiraba mucho a Nakuru.

- "¿Sabes?... ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, me parece que más que yo, tú eres una chica afortunada, Jessica".

- "¿Lo crees?" – rió.

- "¡Por supuesto!... para empezar, gracias a que eres amiga de Eriol desde la infancia, tienes el privilegio de conocer a la señorita Akizuki desde su adolescencia. Y por si fuera poco, ahora que el joven Tsukishiro es novio de la señorita Akizuki, quizá hasta tengas la oportunidad de formar un parentesco familiar con ella" – recalcó ese punto como si fuera el más importante.

Daidouji rió divertida – "¿Ah sí¿crees que voy a estar unida a Nakuru por algún vínculo familiar?".

- "¡Claro!... el joven Tsukishiro es como un hijo para tus padres, y la señorita Akizuki sería para ti lo más parecido a una cuñada".

- "¿Yuki y Nakuru se van a casar, hermanita!" – dudó la inocente Yui, que seguía ocupada llenando álbumes.

- "No, Yui. Al menos no creo que esté en sus planes por ahora. Aunque está claro que los dos hacen una linda pareja...".

- "Por supuesto.. ¿quién no amaría a la señorita Akizuki?.. ella es sencillamente encantadora".

- "La novia de Yuki es muy buena, siempre está abrazándome y me regala cosas lindas... en navidad me regaló ésta cámara" – Yui alzó su regalo para que la francesa pudiera apreciarlo. La niña parecía tener cierta preferencia por el aparato, y es que no lo había soltado desde que lo tuvo en sus manos.

- "¡Es tan generosa!" – exclamó la pelirroja – "es una lástima que nuestras vacaciones terminen en dos semanas. Tendremos que regresar a la universidad y quien sabe cuando tendré la oportunidad de volver a tratarla".

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se desvaneció un poco. Sabía que las vacaciones, aunque largas, tendrían que acabarse algún día, y sinceramente lo que ella menos deseaba era abandonar Japón en estos momentos; con su familia peligrando más que nunca.

- "Dentro de poco estaremos nuevamente atareadas con tareas y proyectos" – continuó la joven Vieira – "envidio a Eriol por la oportunidad que tiene de quedarse un poco más en Tokyo".

La amatista parpadeó aturdida - ¿Qué dices¿qué Eriol va a quedarse más tiempo en Japón?".

- "Sí, al parecer la universidad de Oxford ha brindado a sus estudiantes un plazo más largo de vacaciones, y no regresarán a Francia hasta entonces... pensé que Eriol o en todo caso Jack, te lo habían comentado".

- "No... Eriol no me ha mencionado nada" – susurró la joven muy extrañada.

* * *

- "¿Hay algo que te esté molestando, Takato?" – el muchacho de ojos grises dudó, inquieto.

El aludido suspiró profundamente antes de contestar – "Las cosas con Tomoyo no van bien" – replicó desanimado – "pensé que bastaba con ser paciente y dedicado para conquistarla pero hasta ahora no he logrado nada con eso".

Koji se acomodó mejor en la silla, tomando un poco de su refresco natural de manzana – "¿Por qué crees que las cosas no están saliendo bien?".

- "Pues... para empezar son muy pocas las veces que hemos podido estar juntos, y cuando lo estamos siempre es en compañía de todos sus amigos".

- "Pero eso no tiene nada de malo ¿acaso te desagradan los amigos de Tomoyo?" – se extrañó, pues prácticamente los amigos de la morena eran los mismo que los de su novia Naoko, y desde que él y su amigo los conocieron todos parecían congeniar muy bien.

- "Por supuesto que no... pero la otra vez, cuando pensé que había finalmente dado un paso al invitarla a almorzar, ella me llama para preguntarme si el tal Eriol podía acompañarnos".

Nakata lo observó con compasión.

- "Bueno, a lo mejor y Tomoyo no pensó que te molestaría la compañía. Debe haber interpretado tu invitación como un gesto amistoso nada más, y fue por eso que se atrevió a invitar a otra persona".

- "Es verdad que mi humilde invitación no sonó nada insinuante, pues no quería asustarla demasiado pronto, pero jamás me imaginé que se atreviera a incluir a otro en nuestra salida, y mucho menos pensé que ese sería el tal Hiragizawa ¿por qué precisamente él?".

Para Koji estaba claro que a su amigo no sólo le atormentaba el fracaso de su cita, sino también la presencia del inglés en la misma, que de seguro resultó el tiro de gracia que enfermó a su hígado.

- "Piensa un poco ¿quieres, amigo?. Tomoyo no es la clase de chica que lleva a otros cada vez que alguien la invita a salir. Estoy seguro que hay una buena razón que explique la presencia de Hiragizawa en su "cita"" – adornó la última palabra dibujando las comillas con sus dedos. La acción pareció irritar a Takato.

- "Bien, cuando llamó para preguntarme si no me molestaba que el sujeto inglés nos acompañara" – frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo – "dijo que él estaba en su casa y que acababa de invitarla a almorzar, pero cuando ella le explicó que ya tenía un compromiso conmigo, a Hiragizawa no pareció molestarle y se preguntaba si yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en que nos acompañara en nuestra salida amistosa".

- "Pues ahí lo tienes" – animó el universitario – "todo indica que Tomoyo es inocente de los cargos".

- "Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero eso no me quita la frustración de ver que nada me sale bien... hay tantas trabas entre nosotros que.. no sé.. no solamente es Hiragizawa, sino también ese amigo rubio suyo, el tal Jack" – frunció aún más el entrecejo – "he notado como la mira, además de sus coqueteos descarados, quiero decir".

- "Contra eso no puedes hacer nada. Nunca podrás evitar que otro hombre se fije en ella, Tomoyo es una chica muy linda".

- "Lo sé, y por eso me desespera el no poder acercarme a ella. Temo que en cualquier momento otro me gane la partida".

Koji no tuvo tiempo para aconsejar a su amigo. La presencia de Naoko y sus acompañantes forzaron a un cambio de tema y de actitud.

Chiharu, Yamazaki y Rika, saludaron con ánimo a los dos muchachos antes de unírseles en la mesa. Aprovechando –mientras aún podían- sus vacaciones, los universitarios se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a desayunar juntos.

- "Es una lástima que ni Tomoyo ni Sakura, pudieran acompañarnos hoy" – mencionó Chiharu.

- "Estos últimos días han estado muy cortos de tiempo, me parece que hay problemas en su casa" – opinó Takashi – "y quién no tendría inconvenientes con la prensa siguiéndolos más que nunca ¿leyeron el artículo que documentó su paseo de año nuevo?..".

Los muchachos asintieron con resignación.

- "Lo peor del caso es que los rumores sobre ellos aumentan cada vez más. Por ejemplo, esta mañana escuché en las noticias que se está especulando mucho sobre la identidad de Hiragizawa y el joven Neville" – informó la novia de Koji.

- "¿Qué hay con ellos?" – quiso saber Takato.

Rika fue la que trató de explicar la situación - "Debido a que fueron vistos acompañando a los Kinomoto al templo Tsukimine, y a que los dos estaban muy cerca de Tomoyo, ahora la prensa se pregunta si alguno de ellos es la pareja de nuestra amiga".

- "¿En serio?" – el joven Suzuki se mostró preocupado.

- "Está más que claro que los medios no quieren más que seguir provocando alboroto" – Chiharu parecía molesta – "siento pena por la familia de Tomoyo... ¡tener que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas todo el tiempo!...".

- "Pero hasta cierto punto han aprendido a manejarlo... puedo ver que la serenidad y la distinción con la que los señores Kinomoto han podido sobrellevar la invasión a su vida privada desde hace años, ha trasmitido confianza y respaldo a sus hijos" – opinó Koji – "Sakura y Tomoyo, por ejemplo, no se dejan abatir tanto por los rumores a pesar de la reacción inicial del hermano mayor que tiende a querer suicidarse o a matar a los involucrados en la noticia y a los que propagaron la misma".

- "Sobre todo si el tema principal tiene que ver con sus hermanas y sus _relaciones amorosas_" – agregó Yamazaki – "eso siempre parece ser un tiro de gracia para acabar con su paciencia".

- "Y me parece que este caso no será la excepción" – Naoko inclinó un poco la cabeza – "¿habrá el hermano escuchado las nuevas que involucran a Tomoyo con Hiragizawa y el joven Neville?".

- "Si lo ha hecho, el pobre hombre debe estar pasando un mal rato en estos momentos" – aseguró Takato – "¿recuerdan lo último que nos contó Sakura sobre la reacción del doctor ante el último chisme?" – trató de imitar la voz de su amiga al momento de contar la anécdota, la cual a su vez había tratado de imitar la voz de su hermano – "_¿No quiero siquiera pensar que lo que se dice es verdad!... ¡si esto es una broma, no me parece graciosa!.. ¿quién rayos se está riendo!"._

Los jóvenes no pudieron evitar que una gota les resbalara por la frente ante la imitación del universitario...

En efecto... el carácter fuerte del galeno no era algo que causara risa.

* * *

La risa estridente de la Top Model se extendió por toda la oficina.

- "¡Basta, Nakuru!.. no es gracioso" – el joven pedía seriedad sobre la situación.

- "Oh no, sí que lo es" – la guardiana trataba de concentrarse en el estante de libros que intentaba ordenar, pero su hilaridad le hacía difícil la tarea – "¿y como lo firmaste?.. algo así como: '**Te quiere Yukito, el profesor estrella'**".

- "Algo parecido" – replicó entre resignado y cansado – "no pensaba hacerlo, pero esa chica en verdad se veía ansiosa y realmente parecía capaz de estallar en lágrimas o algo peor si no lo firmaba como ella quería".

- "Esta visto que el mantener una "relación" conmigo te ha convertido en una estrella" – siguió burlándose ella.

- "Sí. El director parece muy complacido con la reputación que está ganando el Clamp" – replicó – "pensé que estaría molesto de que se hablara tan públicamente de la vida privada de uno de sus docentes... pero tal parece que las buenas críticas que la prensa hace de la escuela al adornas mis... ¿cómo las llaman, 'excelentes, profesionales y altamente eficientes conocimientos', mantienen al director más que contento".

- "Deberían ascenderte por eso".

Yukito sonrió – "Para alcanzar un ascenso creo que no basta con ser "tu novio", querida Nakuru".

- "Lo sé, sé que se necesita dedicación y mucho trabajo, pero eso no me preocupa, es decir, tú eres un excelente maestro, Yukito... no pasará demasiado tiempo antes de que esos directivos cabeza dura lo noten".

- "Gracias" – sonrió.

- "Sólo digo la verdad".

- "Bien, pues más vale que me esfuerce por alcanzar ese ascenso rápidamente. Tengo que estar a tu nivel" – bromeó.

Ella siguió ordenando los libros del estante – "¿Tan superficial piensas que soy!" – fingió sentirse ofendida.

- "No pienso que lo seas, tan sólo me parece mejor estar a tu altura y así evitarte chismes y malos entendidos".

- "¿Bromeas?.. no me importan lo que digan los demás, yo te aceptaría aún si vivieras en una caja de fósforos".

- "¿En serio, que tal si fuera un esquizofrénico depresivo ¿pensarías igual?".

- "Bueno, no sé porque me enamoraría de un esquizofrénico depresivo... pero si lo hiciera, serías mí lindo esquizofrénico depresivo".

- "Me sorprendes" – rió.

- "Pues sí, suelo causar esa impresión a todo el mundo. Soy una mujer divina ¿qué puedo decir?".

- "Se te olvido agregar modesta".

- "Y de las que ya no hay, querido." – colocó el último libro en el estante, y enseguida se acordó de un pequeño objeto que traía en su cartera – "Como me pusiste a trabajar casi al instante en que puse un pie en tu oficina.." – bromeó, tomando su bolso y extrayendo de él un portarretrato – ".. olvide por completo que traía esto para ti" – le extendió el fino marco de mármol.

Yukito terminó de ordenar el papeleo de uno de sus cajones y tomó el obsequio. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al contemplar la foto que adornaba el portarretrato. Un grupo de jóvenes –mujeres ataviadas en un kimono tradicional, y hombres en ropa semi-formal-, posaban sonrientes ante el lente de la cámara que los captó en su paseo de año nuevo.

- "¿Recuerdas que Yui nos pidió en más de una ocasión que nos juntáramos para posar frente a la cámara?... de todas las fotos que logró tomarnos, ésta me pareció la mejor.. así que se me ocurrió pedirla prestada, llevarla a un estudio para que le doblaran el tamaño, la transformaran en una linda fotografía para finalmente adornarla con un bonito marco... ¿qué te parece?".

- "Es perfecta" – sinceró él – "muchas gracias".

Ella sonrió – "No hay de que. Ese paseo me pareció de lo más inolvidable, y que mejor que recordarlo con una bonita fotografía que no solo te hará sonreír, sino que es perfecta para adornar tu escritorio".

Él dejó escapar una leve risa y sus ojos observaron el rostro de la joven como si lo viera bajo una nueva luz.

- "¿Crees que Tomoyo esté por llegar?" – preguntó ella de pronto, haciendo parpadear al guardián.

- "Sí, ya no debe tardar. Cuando le pregunté si podía hacernos el favor de traernos a Kero y a Spinel a la escuela, ella dijo que salía enseguida".

- "¿Crees que el hechizo funcione?" – la modelo volvió a dudar.

- "Hicimos todo como debía ser ¿cierto?. Tan solo necesitamos a Kero y a Spinel aquí... aún sientes la energía ¿verdad?".

- "Sí, pero ¿no te parece extraño?... es decir, si todo sale como esperamos estaremos frente a frente con la persona que colocó el hechizo de protección sobre aquel papel que tenía la dirección de una tienda de antigüedades...".

- "¿Y qué hay con eso?".

- "¿No te parece muy extraño que sintamos la energía precisamente aquí, la escuela está vacía no hay alumnos ni personal docente".

- "Entiendo lo que dices, Nakuru, yo mismo tengo mis dudas respecto a esto pero tenemos que intentarlo" – trató de tranquilizarla – "por el momento, pienso que no estamos corriendo ningún riesgo si encontramos a esta persona... hay una posibilidad de que no sea nuestro enemigo pues su hechizo de protección evitó que el agresor de mi estudiante se apoderara de lo que sea que estuviera buscando ese día en que casi lo mata".

- "Supongo que tienes razón... no lo había pensado de esa forma" – replicó.

- "No te preocupes, Nakuru... todo va a salir bien" – dijo con convicción – "además, no es como si estuviéramos enfrentando todo solos, estamos juntos en esto ¿no?".

Ella sonrió.

Momentos después, unos leves golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Tomoyo junto con los guardianes.

- "Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho" – se inquietó la morena – "el tráfico está horrible".

- "No te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo" – Yukito la tranquilizó.

La joven colocó sobre el escritorio un amplio bolso de donde emergieron Kero y Spinel. Los muñecos voladores sintieron al instante la energía que emanaba del lugar.

- "Es extraño.." – Kero fue el primero en opinar – "la presencia se siente especialmente fuerte en este lugar".

- "Es verdad. A pesar de que pudimos sentirla desde que llegamos, es en ésta oficina en donde realmente parece concentrarse. Pero... ¿cómo puede ser, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros" – Spinel también analizaba la situación.

- "Es hora de averiguarlo" – un par de enormes alas cubrieron al maestro, dando paso a lo que parecía un hermoso ángel.

Los tres guardianes restantes imitaron su acción revelándose en sus formas verdaderas.

- "¡Empecemos, entonces!" – animó Ruby Moon con una sonrisa.

- "Yo me retiro" – anunció la hija de Sonomi – "no quiero interrumpir su labor".

Los inexpresivos ojos de Yue observaron a Tomoyo como asintiendo a su acción. Kero, Ruby Moon y Spinel, despidieron a la muchacha con una expresión más cálida al regalarle una sonrisa.

Yue se mantuvo quieto y en silencio un par de minutos. Sus acompañantes respetaron lo que parecía un análisis y una concentración increíble, hasta que Ruby Moon se desesperó y cuestionó su actitud.

- "¿Se puede saber que estamos esperando?".

El ángel mantuvo su postura y apenas desvió su mirada cuando la voz de ella llamó su atención.

- "Pensé que tú eras el más desesperado por poner manos a la obra... y ahora permaneces ahí sin hacer nada" – se cruzó de brazos, un poco fastidiada por la actitud de Yue. A lo lejos, la guardiana pudo escuchar el sonido de un auto arrancando, y fue solamente entonces que el guardián de la luna se movilizó para colocarse al centro de la oficina – "¿pero que...?" – ella parpadeó confundida, para luego cambiar su expresión a una más divertida – "entiendo..." – se acercó juguetonamente a él – "estabas esperando a que Tomoyo saliera de la escuela ¿no es cierto?.. te preocupaba que permaneciera aquí".

- "Lo que estamos a punto de hacer no es cualquier cosa, y si esto se complica, no me parece necesario poner la vida de la hermana de mi ama en peligro" – respondió de lo más serio, al tiempo que les hacía una seña a Kero y a Spinel para que se acercaran.

Ruby Moon amplió su sonrisa – "Eres un buen chico, Yue".

- "Terminemos con esto antes de la hora de la almuerzo ¿quieren, me parece que hoy habrá un plato especial" – dijo Kero en posición y listo para empezar.

- "Deja de pensar en comida por un momento y concéntrate en lo que vinimos a hacer" - pidió Spinel con seriedad.

- "¿Qué te pasa!.. yo soy la majestuosa bestia del sello que siempre se ocupa de sus responsabilidades" – contraatacó el león con alas.

Sin más preámbulos –luego de una gélida mirada de parte de Yue- los cuatro guardianas se colocaron en posición. Cerrando sus ojos a modo de concentración, y elevando su poder mágico, empezó el conjuro.

* * *

- "¡No lo puedo creer!" – exclamó incrédula la joven japonesa – "¿y dices que ahora tendrás que soportarla hasta en las reuniones oficiales del concilio?".

La bella muchacha pareció asqueada.

- "Sí, los ancianos piensan que la "gran" Maestra de las Cartas es la persona más capaz que ha puesto un pie en nuestras reuniones, después de Shaoran, Hiragizawa y Sheng, quise decir".

- "Esta vez creo que esa Mei Ling se pasó de la raya.. ¿y dices que no vas a levantar un proceso contra ella?".

- "No, no lo haré... no me conviene en este momento. Por más que muero por hacerla pagar, creo que por ahora será mejor que me ocupe de otros asuntos" – replicó – "pero no te preocupes, ya le llegará su momento de sufrir... es más, de alguna forma ya estoy vengándome de su insolencia".

- "¿En serio?" – la chica se interesó – "¿qué has hecho, Kaory?".

La líder del Clan Narazaki sonrió con malicia – "Oh, nada importante... tan solo le he dado mi humilde opinión a la madre de Mei Ling sobre la pequeña inquietud que la aquejaba últimamente".

- "¿Qué inquietud?.." – la chica lució pensativa y ató cabos rápidamente – "no te estarás refiriendo a..." – los ojos de su prima confirmaron sus sospechas – "sabes que si el consejo lo aprueba, a Mei Ling le será muy difícil librarse de esto".

- "Ese es el punto, querida" – su sonrisa se amplió ante la idea – "si se mete conmigo más vale que se atenga a las consecuencias".

- "Sólo me queda sentir compasión por la pobre chica" – repuso Katsumi con sarcasmo.

- "Y dime ¿lograron tú y Hiroshi descubrir algo?" – preguntó, desistiendo de hablar más de la prima de su novio.

- "No mucho, realmente" – se encogió de hombros – "un par de cosas aquí y allá... como que el hechizo de protección en aquel papel que encontró la Maestra de las Cartas, era de magia celta muy antigua" – explicó.

- "¿Magia celta?.. ¿quién rayos utilizaría magia tan complicada para colocar un simple hechizo de protección?".

- "Bien, recuerda que los hechizos que protegen de personas especificas no es tan sencillo".

- "Lo sé, pero existen otro tipo de conjuros para eso que no tienen nada que ver con magia antigua celta".

- "Quizás la persona que lo convocó no desea ser reconocida por la magia que practica su familia. Debe ser alguien muy cercano a nosotros, o al grupo de la Maestra de las Cartas que tema ser reconocido".

- "Puede ser, o tal vez es alguien que no tenga relación con nuestras familias y solo quiera no ser descubierto".

- "Hay demasiadas hipótesis. Tendremos que investigar un poco más para descartar todas las que se puedan".

- "Tienes razón. Por lo pronto, a Shaoran le complacerá saber lo que hemos averiguado" – sonrió – "hoy tendremos otra reunión con el concilio..." – una mueca de disgusto fue el reflejo de recordar que Sakura estaría presente – "discutiremos lo que me has dicho y por supuesto todo lo que pudiste averiguar".

- "Esta bien... y dime ¿los Zheng estarán presentes?".

- "Por supuesto, su incorporación a las investigaciones ya es oficial".

- "Eso debería facilitar las cosas ¿no?" – repuso la japonesa.

- "Supongo que sí" – le restó importancia, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se volvía maliciosa – "aunque no creas que no sé la verdadera razón por la que preguntas esto... te gustaría formar equipo con Yang ¿no es cierto?".

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo y se defendió de inmediato – "¡No es lo que crees!".

- "Sí, claro..".

La charla de las jóvenes se vio interrumpida con la llegada de un abatido muchacho...

- "Kaory.." – la llamó con familiaridad – "tenemos problemas".

Las dos Narazaki se mostraron contrariadas con la revelación.

* * *

A pesar de que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas evitar sentirse así, aún le incomodaban las intenciones románticas que Lao tenía con ella.

Kaho trataba de asumir la situación tal cual, y eso significaba aceptar que estaba saliendo con éste hombre con la intención de empezar, en cualquier momento, una nueva relación amorosa... entonces, si tenía todo esto perfectamente claro.. ¿por qué no podía relajarse y disfrutar de su cita?. Lao era un hombre inteligente, amable, guapo y muy divertido, pero cada vez que empezaba a agradarle su compañía, el chino procedía a cortejarla y ella terminaba tensándose e incomodándose mucho. Por supuesto que la hechicera trataba de esconder esos malestares lo mejor posible, pero estaba empezando a asustarse con la posibilidad de que quizás éste hombre nunca le movería ni un pelo.

Lo que más lamentaba de la situación era que había alimentado las esperanzas de su joven amigo accediendo a sus invitaciones, y por ahora no encontraba la manera de cómo romper su corazón sin realmente rompérselo.

La verdad era que había un motivo más por el cual Kaho no podía corresponder los sentimientos de Lao... ¿su nombre: Touya Kinomoto, el explosivo galeno que hace mucho tiempo se había convertido en su primer amor, y por como iban las cosas, quizá en el último. Para ella era totalmente incomprensible la manera en la que seguía guardando por él un sentimiento tan grande, especialmente cuando había sido testigo de aquellas crueles palabras que confirmaban que Touya sentía por ella cualquier cosa menos amor.

Deteniendo de golpe sus pensamientos, cuando notó que su acompañante y ella ya estaban frente a su casa, volvió a tensarse al recordar que tendría que hacer otra jugada maestra para librarse de ese beso de despedida que desde hace algún tiempo Lao estaba intentando darle.

- "Espero que te hayas divertido" – le dijo él cuando su acompañante subió el primer escalón antes de llegar a su puerta, y se volvió para despedirse.

- "Mucho..." – Kaho sonrió – "a veces me parece que tú, que eres extranjero, conoces Tokyo mucho mejor que yo. Jamás había visitado ese hermoso vivero al que me llevaste hoy".

- "Lo que sucede es que eres de esas personas que no se aventuran demasiado a menos que las inviten" – le dijo – "pero te prefiero así... me permite sorprenderte más seguido y compartir juntos el momento" – con un delicado movimiento, Lao tomó una de las manos de la hechicera – "y espero que haya muchos momentos para compartir".

La maestra empezó a ponerse aún más nerviosa. Y es que subida en el escalón estaba casi a la altura del hombre y le parecía que la distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta para confiarse.

- "Nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú... eres como un sueño".

Ella sonrió con dulzura y trató de no concentrarse en las caricias que el hombre le aplicaba a su mano.

- "¿No crees que todavía es muy pronto para asegurar algo así?"... hemos salido tan poco tiempo" – replicó con tranquilidad.

- "Lo sé. Sé que no llevamos una vida juntos, pero a veces pasa que cuando conoces a esa persona, en ese instante, lo sabes; lo sientes, muy dentro".

La maestra parpadeó pensativa, y en dos segundos una escena muy antigua en donde podía verse a ella misma bajo un frondoso árbol dándole la mano a un joven de cabello negro, le atravesó el pensamiento... -"_espero que nuestra amistad perdure..." – _le había dicho, y en aquel momento, experimentó aquello a lo que su interlocutor se refería.

- "Por eso puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que tú eres la mujer que he esperado toda mi vida".

El hombre se acercó un poco más, mientras ella se preguntaba como podía dejar que las cosas avanzaran hasta este punto. Una petrificación total se apoderó de su ser y la hacia esperar con resignación el momento que tanto había evitado. Parecía que el pequeño rincón donde aún se albergaba un poco de esperanza por enamorarse de alguien más, había tomado una fuerza inexplicable y la obligaba a aguardar por un intento de incrementar ese sentimiento.

Cada centímetro reducido entre ellos, le devolvía un poco de la voluntad para aceptar que esto no iba a funcionar y que lo mejor era terminar todo de una vez, pero desgraciadamente, la voluntad aún no tomaba el control y mucho menos la fuerza necesaria para evitar la acción del chino a tiempo.

Kaho descubrió que en la batalla que se realizaba dentro de ella misma no ganaría realmente nadie, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que su aflicción terminara de una vez y por todas... ya no importaba si besaba a Zheng, después de todo, el instante terminaría pronto y ella podría volver a unir los pedazos para continuar con su vida y desvanecer las nubes que representaban a Touya Kinomoto.

Podía sentir la respiración del hombre muy cerca de su rostro, la opresión en su pecho se incrementaba pero aún así ella no se movió ni un ápice; la caricia que podía sentir en su mano se había movilizado hasta su antebrazo, y entonces supo que el momento había llegado sin poder evitarlo.

- "Buenas tardes...".

Las palabras le llegaron como un golpe que la hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato. Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba Touya Kinomoto. Una sensación extraña de alivio y angustia la inundaron y no pudo más que bajar la mirada.

- "Buenas tardes...".

Lao respondió con una sonrisa a pesar del enfado que sentía por la intromisión del hombre en su momento de gloria.

- "Necesito tratar unos asuntos contigo, Kaho" – el doctor se dirigió de una vez a la mujer que parecía encontrar algo interesante en el suelo. Ella alzó la vista y volcó su mirada en su cita – "ahora..." – agregó él, irritado por tener que seguir observado las manos de aquel hombre sobre la maestra.

Lao se separó de su amiga y depositó un beso en su mejilla – "Te llamaré. Se ve que tu amigo necesita tratar algo muy importante contigo" – sonrió comprensivo.

La pelirroja no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza.

- "Fue un placer volver a verlo, doctor" – el extranjero se dirigió a Touya cuando pasó por su lado – "puedo confiar en que mi novia queda en buenas manos".

Las palabras del de ojos azules lograron tensar el cuerpo de Touya, que no pudo hacer más que apretar los nudillos y tratar de mantener su expresión neutral. Por supuesto que la retirada de Lao, ayudó mucho a que el control del doctor no desfalleciera y todo terminara en tragedia.

Kaho se mantuvo quieta en su lugar unos segundos más, hasta que recuperó un poco de voluntad y pudo llegar hasta la puerta de su casa – "¿Vienes, Touya?" – se volvió a él, notando que no había mucho movimiento de su parte.

Kinomoto avanzó hasta adentrarse en la residencia. Y sólo cuando su acompañante cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó a toda prisa con expresión ceñuda.

La maestra se sobresaltó al hallar al hombre frente a ella al apenas volverse para encararlo. Le parecía que los ojos de él la escudriñaban tratando de encontrar una explicación. Con movimientos algo torpes, ella trató de evitar su mirada y empezó a alejarse.

- "¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala?... ahí podremos discutir mejor los asuntos que te han traído aquí".

Aunque Kaho trató de avanzar, pareciera que Touya tenía otros planes, ya que, no dejando que se alejara demasiado; el hombre la asió por la muñeca y la obligo a regresar a él, logrando así que quedara nuevamente presa de su mirada. Tomando valor de la nada, ella logró sostener unos segundos más su expresión hasta que pudo articular palabra – "No quiero discutir, Touya" – su voz suave y suplicante – "mi situación ha cambiado y no quiero tener un altercado contigo cada vez que presencies algo que no te guste".

- "¿Entonces es verdad?..." – aunque no había levantado la voz, la molestia e irritación eran evidentes en el galeno – "estás tomándote en serio a este sujeto".

- "Pensé que eso había quedado perfectamente claro la última vez que discutimos" – su expresión dolida probaba que aquel recuerdo no era nada grato para ella.

- "Por supuesto, tonto de mí al no recordarlo" – no podía evitar el sarcasmo, y mucho menos si sentía hervir la sangre. La disposición con la que había ido a informar a la maestra sobre algunos asuntos de importancia con la intención de suavizar las cosas entre ellos; había quedado en el olvido después de contemplar la desagradable escena en la que aquel hombre y Kaho eran protagonistas. Era indescriptible el sentimiento que se apoderó de él al ver como el extranjero trató de besar a la pelirroja como si tuviera derecho, como si ella le perteneciera de alguna manera. Eso, era algo que no podía soportar – "te prometo que de ahora en adelante, trataré de no olvidar ese detalle tan importante".

- "Es lo mejor para todos" – suspiró triste y bajando la mirada.

Touya frunció el entrecejo y olvidó la presión que ejercía su mano sobre la muñeca de su interlocutora, para luego apresar los hombros de la misma en una acción tan rápida como espontánea.

- "¡Es lo mejor para ti, querrás decir!" – ya no pudo retrasar la explosión de emociones – "¡lo mejor para ti y para ese imbécil!" – repitió.

- "¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Touya?" – los ojos de ella se abrieron en forma suplicante – "te juro que trato de entender la razón de esta escena, trato de entenderte pero no puedo...".

- "¿Qué no lo entiendes!" – no podía creer que ella no adivinara el porque de su proceder cuando le parecía que su desesperación delataba lo que su corazón sentía – "supongo que tu habilidad de observación a decaído desde que tus intenciones se enfocan en otra dirección".

- "Esto es inútil" – estaba tan alterada emocionalmente, que pensó que se desplomaría en cualquier momento por la falta de fuerzas – "no importa lo mucho que intente evitar discutir contigo, tú siempre te esfuerzas por lastimarme".

¿Lastimarla?

La combinación de su tono al decir aquello, y lo vidrioso de sus hermosos ojos castaño claro, fueron como un balde de agua fría que le caló hasta los huesos. Una nueva rabia empezó a emerger desde lo más profundo de su ser, un enfado contra él mismo que no hizo otra cosa que descolocarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

- "Yo no quiero lastimarte, Kaho" – estaba furioso y desesperado, la presencia del extranjero y la discusión del momento habían hecho finalmente estallar su sistema nervioso y estaba obrando por un impulso incontenible – "eso es lo último que quisiera hacer en mi vida ¿no lo entiendes!" – la zarandeó un poco como si con eso lograría hacerla comprender – "odio sentirme así... he estado a punto de volverme loco... loco de furia por encontrarte aquí con ese sujeto. Sé que me estoy comportando como un imbécil¡maldición!" - el doctor se tomó unos segundos para contemplar a su prisionera. Era tan frágil y él tan necio y obstinado que no le sorprendería que a estas alturas le odiara.

Por su parte, Kaho estaba atónita y asombrada, se sentía aturdida y no podía coordinar idea alguna ante la sensación de que le faltaba el piso. Hay actitudes que parecen decir mil palabras, y ella, a pesar de su poca concentración, pudo notar la desesperación y la contrariedad en el muchacho... ¿significaría eso algo?.. ¿acaso él?...

Touya no podía contenerse más... la exquisita fragilidad femenina que se ponía de manifiesto en aquel instante, debido al leve temblor en el cuerpo de la maestra, combinado con su hermoso y confundido rostro, fueron un conjunto demasiado arrebatador para soportarlo. Acercándola más a él, gracias a que aún la tenía apresada por los hombros, y ayudado por un último recuerdo de Lao tratando de besar a la hechicera, Kinomoto perdió el control.

- "No voy a perderte, Kaho.. tu no vas a pertenecerle a nadie" – susurró roncamente – "eres mía".

Ella no tuvo oportunidad de analizar sus palabras pues repentinamente unos labios posesivos y urgentes aprisionaron su boca.

Los brazos del médico tomaron a la muchacha como si no quisieran dejarla escapar. Tenía el corazón latiéndole a martillazos y la fuerte sensación de que ahora todo tenía sentido.

Aunque hubo un momento en que los ojos claros de la maestra se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal mientras su iris parecía temblar, el instante desapareció tan rápido como vino y la lucha de su estremecido cuerpo por toda la angustia contenida, se liberó por fin.

Touya se sentía embriagado por su dulzura y tuvo la certeza de que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que pudo estrecharla de esa manera... se preguntaba como había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ella, sin sus besos, sin su cercanía, sin esa súbita y completa felicidad. El sentimiento y la necesidad de protegerla, de hacer que ella fuera feliz y que le debiera a él ese sentimiento se apoderaba de su ser con más fuerza. Y Touya ya no quería pensar, no quería recordar los espantoso días en los que estar distanciado de Kaho le provocaba la más profunda desolación... ciertamente, ahora todo tenía sentido.. ¡todo!...

Y al parecer, Kaho procesaba los mismos sentimientos que su acompañante. Le había cedido el mando a la espontánea alegría en su pecho... había recibido el arrebato del doctor con sorpresa para luego dejarse llevar y tratar de controlar con delicadeza su desesperación. Lo besaba con suavidad, y podía sentir al hombre relajarse ante su acción... la fuerza en ambos fue disminuyendo hasta que ella colocó sus manos en el rostro del doctor y los dos se separaron de mutuo acuerdo.

Touya contempló su bello rostro sonrosado mientras su mano varonil tocó el mismo con dulzura. Ella sonrió y eso pareció haberle quitado un gran peso de encima al muchacho, que dejó escapar un suspiro. A pesar de todo, Kaho no pudo desvanecer el dejo de miedo que reflejaban sus ojos.. y es que aunque lo ocurrido le pareciera como un sueño, no olvidaba que el doctor era un hombre demasiado impulsivo y que reaccionaba de manera inesperada. Por lo tanto, todo este arrebato podría ser solo eso... un simple arrebato más sin mucho sentido que la llevaría a sentirse realmente desesperada... sin contar que.. ¡ella estaba saliendo con otro hombre!...

El galeno pareció captar su inquietud, pues su semblante se deformó mostrando una decisión y expresando un deseo de aclarar de una vez y por todas la situación entre ellos.

* * *

Aunque fuera sólo por un momento, la hermosa joven quería apartar los recuerdos que la torturaban. Y había optado por distraerse con algunas compras.

- "Muchas gracias" – le sonrió a la vendedora que le entregó un paquete.

Tomoyo salió de la tienda y observó los alrededores tratando de tomar una decisión. Acababa de comprar nuevos rollos para la cámara de Yui y no sabía si encaminarse a la repostería o pasar a la librería y llevarle a Yukito el nuevo tomo de "Como Aprender a Aprender" que tanto estaba deseando. Sus orbes amatistas se detuvieron cuando chocaron con la visión de una joyería. Sonrió. Esta era su oportunidad de comprar un accesorio acorde al regalo que su buen amigo le había hecho hace poco, y con eso, finalmente poder lucirlo.

Apenas avanzó unos pasos cuando su teléfono móvil reclamó su atención y ella se apresuró por sacarlo de su bolso.

Otra sonrisa adornó su bello rostro al observar el ID que le reveló a la persona del otro lado.

- "¿Sabes que estaba pensado precisamente en ti?" – Daidouji dijo divertida, y a modo de saludo.

-"¿De verdad?" – el hombre pareció complacido – "voy a tomar eso como algo bueno. No quisiera pensar que estabas recordándome de una manera desagradable".

- "Para nada. En estos momentos me animaba la idea de conseguirle a tu obsequio navideño un lindo complemento" - Tomoyo se había detenido justo frente a las vitrinas del lugar en busca de algo que le llamara la atención antes de entrar al local.

- "Ah, ahora puedo imaginar lo que quieres comprar en la joyería".

- "Por supuesto..." – se interrumpió, al procesar la respuesta que le dio su amigo. Se acomodó el cuello del abrigo, al tiempo que sonreía - "¿hace falta que pregunte, o de una vez vas a explicarme como es que sabes el lugar exacto en el que estoy?".

- "Bien, podría darte una respuesta poco común diciendo que te coloqué un hechizo rastreador, o que usando mis poderes creé el espejo mágico que me muestra a quien yo quiera, o que tengo un vínculo especial y único contigo que me hace encontrarte no importa donde estés" – replicó divertido – "es una lástima que la respuesta a tu pregunta se reduzca al simple y sencillo argumento siguiente:" – continuó – "llamé a tu casa para invitarte a comer y me dijeron que no estabas pero que acababas de comunicarte para avisar que te encontrabas haciendo unos compras en el centro. Claro está que aproveché tu ubicación cerca de muchos restaurantes y decidí darte alcance." – Eriol escuchó la risa de su interlocutora – "Aunque el destino me sorprendió cuando al doblar en una esquina, y cuando apenas llevaba un par de minutos buscándote sin optar aún por llamar a tu móvil y pedir tu ubicación, te encontré saliendo de un local, ahorrándome con eso una búsqueda exhaustiva... ¿qué te parece?".

- "Opino que la suerte le acompaña a los más desamparados" – movió su cabeza en todas direcciones – "¿dónde estas?".

- "A un par de metros detrás de ti" – Eriol observó como la joven giró sobre si misma, tratando de ubicarlo con la mirada. Finalmente dio con él y le sonrió desde su lugar.

- "¿Y piensas reunirte conmigo o deseas que yo te dé alcance?" – dudó ella.

- "Para nada, a mi también me interesa echarle el ojo a un par de artículos que deseo adquirir".

- "¿Algún obsequio para una linda chica?" – replicó con insinuación.

- "No, necesito un par de mancuernas de plata para remplazar unas que se extraviaron" – rió – "¿te veo en cinco segundos?" – repuso antes de cerrar su móvil.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan súbito y abrupto que Hiragizawa tuvo unos segundos de severa estupefacción que le impidieron actuar a tiempo.

El muchacho se disponía a cruzar la calle junto con los transeúntes del lugar, notó como su amiga guardaba su teléfono en el bolso y esperaba con una gran sonrisa su llegada. De repente, las personas a su alrededor se detuvieron entre gritos y murmullos de espanto al ver como un auto perdía el control y empezaba a llevarse todo lo que estuviera a su paso. En lo que parecía un intento del conductor por controlar el vehículo, el chillido de las llantas deslizándose por el pavimento opacaron el grito ahogado de Tomoyo, que observó con horror como la tonelada de metal iba en dirección desbocada hacía la joyería, donde se encontraba ella.

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron de par en par ante la escena frente a él... en un segundo estaba observando la risa de su amiga, y al otro un automóvil se abalanzaba sobre ella sin control. El inglés llamó casi con desesperación a la muchacha, al tiempo que trataba de llegar hacia ella apartando con brusquedad a todas las personas que estaban en su camino y que se amotinaron en la orilla de la calle para evitar ser atropellados por el auto.

Justo en ese instante el hechicero pudo sentirlo. Un pequeñísimo brote mágico se manifestó por escasas centésimas. Al instante siguiente, el vehículo chocó contra un hidrante logrando detenerse con el impacto. Abundante agua, disparada en dirección vertical, empezó a emanar del hidrante destrozado; mojando todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Con un movimiento sutil, Eriol hizo uso de su magia para retener el agua que salía sin control hasta reducirla a una fuga superficial y sin potencia alguna.

El joven buscó con ansiedad alguna señal de Tomoyo. Y es que el auto, las personas y el choque, habían provocando que la estudiante de diseño desapareciera de su rango de visón. Finalmente dio con ella. La muchacha estaba a unos pasos del automóvil, en el suelo y sentada sobre sus piernas, con los ojos desorbitados clavados en el vehículo volcado cerca de ella y empapada de pies a cabeza.

- "¡Tomoyo!" – el inglés había llegado a su lado – "¿estás bien?" – sus ojos recorrían rápida pero concienzudamente el cuerpo de su amiga en busca de alguna herida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras temblaba, estaba pálida como un hoja y todavía no apartaba sus atemorizados ojos del automóvil.

- "Tranquila... ya pasó... estoy aquí y todo está bien" – la sostuvo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie – "Dios, estás empapada... con el frío que está haciendo vas a pescar una pulmonía" – despojó a la joven de su abrigo mojado y pudo ver como la ropa húmeda se había pegado a su figura – "ten... te ayudará un poco" – se quitó su propio abrigo y se lo colocó a su amiga.

Eriol hubiera querido utilizar un poco más de su magia para secar a Tomoyo, pero las personas curiosas a su alrededor, las sirenas de la ambulancia y la policía que se acercaban para auxiliar a los posibles heridos, no se lo permitieron. Le habría sido difícil dar explicaciones del estado intacto de la joven cuando muchos transeúntes fueron testigos de lo que pasó.

En cuestión de minutos, los muchachos se vieron envueltos por paramédicos y agentes policiales que les ofrecieron gruesas frazadas –las cuales Eriol aprovechó para cubrir un poco más a su amiga- y un poco de atención en caso de heridas. El hechicero negó la ayuda médica y pidió a los policías que le permitieran retirarse con Daidouji, que empezaba a estornudar.

- "¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?" – preguntó el oficial para asegurarse.

- "Sí, oficial... s-solo estoy un poco a-asustada" – respondió con un hilo de voz aún aferrándose al de ojos azules, que tampoco parecía dispuesto a apartarse de ella.

- "Tuvo mucha suerte al salir ilesa, señorita" – el hombre enfocó sus ojos en Eriol – "será mejor que la lleve a casa para que tome un descanso... en caso de cualquier inconveniente, los llamaremos" – el policía guardó las tarjetas que contenían la información personal de los civiles.

Hiragizawa asintió, entendiendo que el "cualquier inconveniente" se refería a que en algún momento tendrían que dar una declaración oficial de los hechos. Pero por ahora eso era lo que menos ocupaba sus pensamientos, estaba demasiado preocupado por Tomoyo como para quejarse de una posible visita policial a su residencia. Con un leve gesto, hizo que su automóvil –que estaba a una calle del lugar del accidente- apareciera en el parqueo de la casa de Kaho. Tomando control del auto de Tomoyo, se dirigió a toda velocidad a la mansión Kinomoto.

Ya en el camino, y con la cabeza un poco más despejada, se permitió un momento para pensar en el brote mágico que había podido sentir hace un rato... ¿quién lo había provocado?.

* * *

Sakura confirmaba una vez más ese dicho que dice: "No es lo mismo verlo venir que tenerlo enfrente". Y en estos momentos no recordaba como había tenido el valor de presentarse en el departamento de Shaoran para aclarar de una vez y por todas los sentimientos de ambos. Quizá la última charla que tuvo con Tomoyo había alimentado su coraje para aceptar lo que sentía por el jefe del clan Li, y siguiendo ese impulso, había decidido encararlo y luchar por él.

A pesar de todo, ese vacío en el estómago y el estrujamiento de sus manos, le hacían difícil la tarea que pretendía llevar a buen termino.

- "El señorito viene enseguida" – la voz de Wei la sobresaltó – "en este momento está al teléfono atendiendo algunos asuntos antes de la reunión que tendrán en un par de horas" – explicó – "¿puedo ofrecerle algo mientras espera, señorita Sakura".. ¿una taza de té, quizás?".

- "Una taza de té estaría bien, gracias, Wei" – sonrió, tratando de disipar su nerviosismo.

El mayordomo se retiró con una reverencia y la ex Card Captor se vio absorbida por los mismos sentimientos que tanto trataba de desechar.

¿Cómo iba a empezar?... la verdad era que no tenía intenciones de declararle su amor a Shaoran o algo parecido, sino más bien esperaba discutir aquel... er... acercamiento que tuvieron y con eso lograr que la situación entre ambos se vislumbrara más clara. Y si tenía suerte, quizá él descubriría también que estaba enamorado de ella y le confesaría sus sentimientos.

¡Hay Dios mío!.. ¿qué estaba esperando!. No había duda de que todo ese cuento de hadas podría llegar a pasar... ¡pero sólo en el mundo inverosímil!. En la realidad, las cosas no sucedían así de fácil.

La joven suspiró. ¿Estaría Shaoran cuestionándose igual que ella?...

Xiao Lang dejaba reposar el auricular con un ceño indescifrable en el rostro.

- "La señorita Sakura sigue esperándolo en la sala, señorito" – Wei se tomó la libertad de pasar nuevamente al despacho de su amo para recordarle que la Maestra de las Cartas todavía aguardaba su presencia.

- "Sí, Wei... ahora mismo voy a recibirla" - repuso el joven mientras su mirada se tornaba intensamente pensativa.

- "¿Le sucede algo, mi amo?" – el mayordomo se atrevió a preguntar con genuina inquietud.

- "Sí" – suspiró – "me preguntaba si todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora a estado bien".

- "Sí se refiere a como a manejado la situación de la profecía y las acciones del Concilio... me parece que a realizado un trabajo excepcional".

- "No me refería a eso... bueno, en realidad sí... es decir, hablo de mi vida personal... ¿crees que lo que tengo con Kaory está bien?".

- "Su madre y los demás miembros del Clan Li, a excepción de la señorita Mei Ling, se sienten complacidos con su relación..".

- "Esa no es una respuesta de tu parte, Wei. Dime¿realmente crees que lo que hago está bien?".

- "Si el señorito tiene dudas.. ¿por qué continua su noviazgo con la joven?".

- "¿Por qué?. Quizás porque es lo más apropiado y sensato y porque siendo jefe de mi Clan y del Concilio de Hechiceros, todos empiezan a decir que vaya pensando en comprometerme con Kaory, para casarme pronto y asegurarme de darle continuidad a mi Clan.. por eso".

- "Entonces.. si es tan apropiado continuar con este compromiso.. ¿por qué la duda?".

- "Porque con lo que está pasando tenemos mucha presión por todos lados, eso debes haberlo notado. Además, asumir la jefatura del Concilio de Hechiceros, te proporciona muchos enemigos, lo que hace que reflexione y piense en aquellos que me importan y en el peligro que corren a mi lado".

- "Me parece sensato su pensar, señorito, pero creo que toda esa situación de peligro es ajena a su control, y eso no debería interrumpir sus planes o sus sentimientos".

- "Lo sé..." – admitió resignado – "tal vez te suene ridículo, pero siempre he tenido presente que me gustaría tener amor en mi matrimonio, y cuando empecé mi noviazgo con Kaory pensé que podría hacer realidad mi deseo... pero... ahora ya no estoy seguro de nada".

- "¿Ya no está seguro de querer amor en su matrimonio o de amar a la señorita Narazaki?".

La sabia observación de Wei, sorprendió a Shaoran.

- "¿Podemos comprometernos sí uno de nosotros sólo siente cariño por el otro?" – replicó reflexivo. Shaoran se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación con disimulada preocupación.

- "Lo entiendo, amo Li... y perdonará mi atrevimiento pero... ¿no será que siente algo por la señorita Sakura?".

- "¡Wei!" – protestó airadamente – "¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?".

- "Porque el señor se cuestiona sobre su noviazgo... y nunca antes se había visto tan mortificado por sus decisiones." – añadió tras una pausa – "Desde que se reencontró con la señorita Sakura, y antes de venir a Japón, toda su atención parece haberse volcado sobre ella. Sus dudas me parecen de alguien que ya no ama, o que se cuestiona si alguna vez amó, a la persona con la que está en estos momentos".

Shaoran estaba conciente de lo que significaba cada palabra dicha por Wei... había tratado de ignorar, de negar, de combatir, de transformar el sentimiento que lo recorría igual que la sangre por sus venas... y había fallado. El estar nuevamente al lado de Sakura le había hecho revivir todo lo que pasaron juntos, y el tratarla casi diariamente no hacía más que aumentar el... ¿cariño? que sentía por ella. Pero no era el mismo sentimiento de cuando niño, no era como aquella gentil imagen de sus recuerdos, esa imagen encantadora, ni tampoco como la atracción y el deslumbramiento que Kaory había sido para él... Sakura era más para él, ahora lo sabía...

Repentinamente el recuerdo de aquel besó que compartieron apareció claro en su mente..

Y el sólo pensamiento de no volver a tenerla más de esa manera, se convirtió en algo insoportable...

- "Voy a recibir a Sakura" – el muchacho se puso de pie con decisión – "procura que no nos interrumpa nadie, Wei".

El mayordomo sonrió – "Como ordene, señor".

* * *

- "¿Qué rayos significa esto?"- la guardiana sostenía entre sus dedos un pedazo de papel, al tiempo que la inexpresiva faz de Yue la observaba – "se supone que este conjuro no puede fallar¿cómo es posible que hallamos encontrado la energía de una persona concentrada en un trozo de hoja?" – volvió a cuestionar fastidiada.

- "El hechizo ha hecho su trabajo" – replicó el ángel – "la presencia plasmada en ese objeto era nuestro objetivo".

- "¿Estás loco?... buscábamos a una persona y nos encontramos con esto".

Kero y Spinel, que habían regresado a sus formas falsas, volaban sobre los hombros de sus compañeros.

- "¿Te has tomado siquiera la molestia de verlo bien?.. hay una dirección escrita ahí..".

- "Sí, ya lo había notado... y si mi memoria no me falla, la última vez, Yukito encontró algo similar con la dirección de una tienda de antigüedades".

- "Pero la última vez ninguno de nosotros realizó un hechizo para encontrarlo, sino más bien, un conjuro previo colocado sobre el papel fue el que nos llevo a descubrirlo".

- "¿Y esa diferencia nos da ventaja ésta vez?".

El guardián no se molestó en contestar y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Ruby Moon dejó escapar un suspiro. Volcó la mirada en el gato y en el león con alas – "¿Ustedes que opinan?".

- "Yue tiene razón" – habló Kerberos – "alguien que haya colocado esta clase de hechizo que concentra quizá toda su energía en un solo objeto para mostrarnos una dirección, me parece que no tiene intenciones de atacarnos... al menos por el momento".

- "¿Y que tal si sólo está jugando con nosotros?" – la guardiana de Eriol aún tenía sus reservas – "¿y si nos está guiando hacia una trampa?".

- "Tuvo esa oportunidad la primera vez, cuando hallaron la dirección de la tienda de antigüedades" – Spinel también tomó partido – "a mi juicio, eso se acercó más a una pista que a un intento por atacarnos".

- "Pero de la visita a aquel lugar no se descubrió nada".

- "Eso no es verdad" – Yue refutó – "si bien es cierto que la información no parecía relevante, debe haber algo que dejamos pasar y que aún no hemos podido descubrir".

La verdadera identidad de Nakuru reflexionó unos minutos hasta finalmente dar su brazo a torcer.

- "Está bien. Me parece que son razonables las conjeturas de todos ustedes. He permitido que mi paranoia opaque mi sano juicio" – admitió con firmeza – "pero no dejaré que vuelva a pasar... ¿nos vamos ya, tenemos que descubrir que nos aguarda este lugar" – mostró el pedazo de papel con diversión.

* * *

Eriol ni siquiera reparó en el saludo cortés de bienvenida que le brindó la doncella al cruzar el umbral de la entrada.

La joven del personal de servicio, luego del saludo, tampoco reparó en los modales cuando notó la condición de su joven patrona, que apenas se sostenía gracias a la ayuda del inglés.

- "¡Dios mío, señorita!" – exclamó horrorizada – "¿qué le ha pasado?".

- "Tuvo un accidente. ¿Hay alguien en la casa?" – preguntó él, ansioso.

- "No, todos han estado fuera desde la mañana y según tengo entendido, no volverán hasta la hora de la cena".

- "Voy a llevar a Tomoyo a su habitación. Necesito que me traigas agua y algunos paños para colocárselos en la frente y combatir un poco la fiebre" – replicó – "también voy a necesitar que llames a un doctor para que venga a revisarla".

- "En seguida joven..".

Megumi se retiró al instante y Eriol se ocupó de llevar a su amiga hasta su cuarto.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, la reencarnación de Clow tomó en brazos a la joven y la cargó como si de una pluma se tratase; subió lo más rápido que pudo las gradas que lo llevarían al piso superior y llegó a su destino en cuestión de segundos.

Tomoyo, que parecía algo ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cada vez se sentía peor. El agua que la bañó de pies a cabeza, combinada con el horrible clima frío; habían actuado muy rápido logrando que la fiebre la invadiera fácilmente. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y apenas tenía sensibilidad en el cuerpo.

- "Eriol, me siento muy mal" – alcanzó a decir cuando el extranjero la depositó en la cama.

- "No te preocupes, vas a estar bien" – trató de tranquilizarla – "lo primero que tienes que hacer es cambiarte de ropa" – se acercó hasta su ropero y revolviendo algunos cajones encontró una pijama bastante adecuada – "ten.. ¿puedes cambiarte sola?" – le extendió la ropa y le formuló la pregunta no muy seguro de querer dejarla a su suerte, aunque fuera solo por un segundo y para poder cambiarse.

- "Creo que sí.." – asintió débilmente la muchacha. Se puso en pie con la ayuda del hombre –que la llevó hasta el baño del que disponía la recamara-.

Un par de minutos después –que para Eriol fueron demasiados, hasta el punto de plantearse seriamente entrar al baño para checar si su amiga estaba bien- Tomoyo regresó, y a paso lento trató de llegar hasta su cama.

El extranjero se apresuró a su encuentro cuando notó que la joven –que tenía la mejillas totalmente sonrosadas debido a la fiebre alta- se iba de lado. Pasó un brazo por su fina cintura y con su mano libre tomó la de ella haciéndola reposar en su pecho.

- "Tranquila... no te esfuerces" – le susurró – "has tenido suficiente por hoy" – sonrió.

- "Has sido muy atento conmigo, te lo agradezco, Eriol".

- "¡Por favor, ni lo menciones" – la regañó él con dulzura – "¿cómo podría dejar que pasaras este calvario tú sola?" – amplió su sonrisa – "te llevaré hasta tu cama, necesitas descansar".

- "Sí..." – ella relajó su cuerpo y se apoyó un poco más en su amigo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos – "la verdad es que no me siento nada bien".

Como si sólo hubiera sido provocado por una fuerte corriente de viento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y un hombre alto de cabello negro apareció en el umbral de la misma tan súbitamente que ninguno de los jóvenes pudo reaccionar.

- "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA!".

Ambos chicos casi pegaron un salto, al mismo tiempo que la mansión se estremeció.

A Eriol le apareció una ENORME gota en la frente.

Decir que Touya tenía un brillo demoníaco en la cara era poco. La expresión de su rostro era lo más aterrorizante que Tomoyo y Eriol podían haber recordado en otros tiempos. Y es que el doctor –que había llegado a casa en compañía de Kaho- había topado con una preocupada Megumi en el vestíbulo (lista para llevar lo que el muchacho inglés le había pedido minutos antes) que se apresuró a explicar la condición en la que había llegado la chica de ojos azules. El galeno, sin esperar demasiado había alcanzado el piso superior casi en tres zancadas y había corrido hasta la habitación de su hermana...

Kaho Mizuki, que estaba a dos paso del médico, se preparó para defender a la pareja del aura mortífera que desprendía el moreno... y es que Touya parecía estar al borde una crisis histérica...

- "¿ACASO TE ESTÁS APROVECHANDO DE LA CONDICIÓN DE TOMOYO?" – continuó mientras su ceño se ensombrecía más todavía – "¡SUÉLTALA DE UNA VEZ!".

- "No es lo que crees..." – saltó Hiragizawa.

- "Hermano, no te alteres antes de que sepas realmente como son las cosas..." – la estudiante de diseño hacía un esfuerzo por contener al hombre.

- "Por favor, Touya... procura calmarte" – intervino Kaho – "estoy segura que los muchachos tienen una muy buena explicación para esto..." – miró a su amigo - "¿verdad que sí, Eriol?".

La reencarnación de Clow suspiró, pero antes que pudiera contestarle a la maestra, Touya lo señaló con un gigantesco dedo acusador...

- "¿Y QUE CLASE DE EXPLICACIÓN PUEDE DAR ESTE SUJETO?" – dijo casi masticando cada palabra – "¿ACASO NO VES COMO EL PERVERTIDO ESTABA APROVECHÁNDOSE DE MI HERMANA¡VOY A MATARLO¿Y QUE HACES QUE NO LA SUELTAS¿QUIÉN TE CREES?".

- "Hermano, si te calmas te lo explicaré todo y.."

- "Touya, si no te calmas, los muchachos no podrán decirnos y..".

- "¡ES UN PERVERTIDO!" – continuó colérico – "¡DE MODO QUE EMPIEZAS A SOLTAR A MI HERMANA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ARRANQUE LOS BRAZOS!".

- "¡Touya!" – se sorprendió la pelirroja – "¿qué estás diciendo?".

Debido a la fiebre que la aquejaba y a la tensión sufrida por el enfado de su hermano, la estudiante de diseño tuvo un momento de debilidad que casi la llevo al desmayo, aunque por fortuna Eriol seguía aferrado a ella y pudo sostenerla.

- "¡Tomoyo!" – olvidándose de Eriol por unos instantes –que no dudó en llevar a su hermana hasta la cama- Kinomoto se apresuró a llegar al lado de la muchacha. El doctor se dedicó a revisar a Tomoyo, al tiempo que Megumi ingresaba en la habitación con el agua y los paños que la reencarnación de Clow le pidiera ansioso.

Kaho se ocupó de tomar lo que traía la doncella y regresó al lecho de Daidouji para empezar a aplicarle los paños.

- "¡Tú!" – Touya volvió su atención en el extranjero cuando terminó de checar la condición de su hermana – "¡tienes solo medio segundo para decirme que pasó!" – plasmó su ya conocida expresión suspicaz y de enfado acostumbrada – "de modo que empieza ya...".

Eriol permaneció sereno y suspiró antes de comenzar su relato.

* * *

Sakura no estaba segura si era la mirada del muchacho, o la idea latente de que venía a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, o los martillazos de su corazón; lo que la mantenían quieta como una piedra y la hacían sentir tan pequeña como una hormiga.

- "Me alegra que hayas venido, Sakura".

Ella respingó desde su lugar y levantó la vista.

- "Sí... bien, la verdad es que dentro de poco es la reunión con el concilio y como aún no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, quise platicar contigo antes para que me instruyas un poco sobre lo que debo hacer" – replicó con timidez.

- "No creo que necesites demasiada ayuda. La última vez, supiste desenvolverte muy bien a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estabas presente" – le recordó él.

La muchacha se sonrojó ante el comentario porque enseguida la asaltó el recuerdo de en lo que terminó esa bendita reunión.

- "Pero en esa ocasión el joven Sheng y Eriol estaban presentes y me ayudaron mucho".

- "Hoy también estarán..." – repuso – "no debes preocuparte por eso. Nosotros sabemos que no estás familiarizada con este tipo de reuniones, por lo que te estaremos asistiendo en todo momento... yo personalmente voy a encargarme de que no pases dificultades" – agregó.

Sakura se sonrojó. Shaoran había expresado demasiado claramente que pensaba cuidar de ella.

Repentinamente las palabras de Tomoyo parecieron claras en su mente.

_- "La incertidumbre de no saber que es lo que realmente él siente por ti, te atormentará todos los días... lo que Li siente por ti, es realmente especial... y si tú no te decides nunca a hablar con él, será más difícil lograr que reconozca lo que siente por ti"._

La hechicera supo entonces que tenía que llevar a cabo el objetivo que rondaba su cabeza desde que salió de casa...

El problema era.. ¿cómo empezar?.

- "Shaoran, yo... no he tenido la oportunidad de disculparme con la señorita Narazaki por el incidente de la suplantación, y quisiera aprovechar unos minutos antes de la reunión para hablar con ella".

- "No tienes porque hacer eso" – el joven chino se acomodó en su asiento – "ese asunto ya fue aclarado. Yo mismo me ocupé de explicarle a Kaory que tú no tuviste nada que ver con ese problema, de modo que no te preocupes más".

- "Pero aún así... yo no puedo estar tranquila porque... porque no solo fue el hecho de tomar un lugar que no me correspondía lo que me atormenta" – sus manos empezaron a temblar y se encontró perdida en la mirada ámbar de su acompañante – "no puedo dejar de pensar en... en el b-beso que nos dimos.." – su voz era apenas un susurro.

El corazón de Shaoran se aceleró en instantes y de pronto solo era conciente de que Sakura estaba allí, sentada a su lado, con las mejillas sonrosadas, con su precioso cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca...

- "Y no sé como enfrentar a la señorita Narazaki en las reuniones sin sentirme culpable" – continuó – "yo... no puedo olvidar lo.. lo que pasó entre nosotros y necesito que tú y yo hablemos sobre esto para... para encontrar un poco de calma y saber que va a pasar de ahora en adelante".

La mente del joven jefe del clan Li era un caos nervioso. No podía dejar de sentirse súbitamente feliz porque la joven había sacado a la luz la conversación que él también se moría por llevar a cabo, pero la sola posibilidad de que ella se sintiera arrepentida y de que solo quisiera aclarar las cosas para seguir con su vida y olvidarse de él, le daba pánico.

- "Yo tampoco he podido tener tranquilidad desde aquel día.. " – el muchacho se animó a hablar y fue el turno de ella para sostener la respiración – ".. por supuesto que la culpa también me ha atormentado, pero más me mortifica la posibilidad de que lo que pasó entre nosotros nos traiga sólo desilusiones y corazones rotos" – por supuesto que él hablaba de sí mismo habiendo la posibilidad de que la hermosa joven no sintiera más que amistad por él. Sakura, sin embargo, tomó el lado equivocado de sus palabras y se tensó aún más.

- "Entiendo..." – bajó la cabeza con tristeza e incapaz de seguir escuchándolo.

- "No..." – Shaoran se acercó a la muchacha y tomó las manos de la misma apoyándolas en su regazo – "yo... quiero disculparme contigo si mi actitud en aquel momento te lastimó, lo último que quiero que pienses es que me aproveché de ti o que sólo estaba jugando contigo, porque no es así".

Sakura había alzado la vista y su iris parecía temblar al sostener el brillo que desprendían los ojos del joven. La forma en que la miraba la hizo caer en una especie de sortilegio extraño y al mismo tiempo embriagador... y de pronto la opresión en su pecho se convirtió en esperanza.

- "No sé ni cómo empezó todo... pero lo cierto es que jamás me había sentido de esta manera. Ciertamente me importó un ardite todos los problemas que tuvo que pasar Kaory por la confusión de aquella tarde." – sinceró, un poco sorprendido de sí mismo – "En mí ahora solo existe está sensación, este sentimiento que no puedo explicar..." – se acercó más a ella mientras su expresión se suavizaba y su voz adquiría un tono más decisivo – ".. Sakura, quiero que sepas que yo...".

- "Buenas tardes...".

Una voz serena y musical llenó el lugar logrando detener las palabras de Shaoran y trayendo a los ex Card Captors a la realidad.

Los hechiceros se volvieron para dar con el dueño de aquel saludo y se encontraron con el hermoso rostro de una joven que los observaba con una amistosa sonrisa.

A pesar de su aparente serenidad, Kaory Narazaki no pasó por alto la forma en que su novio retenía las manos de la japonesa. Sin abandonar su expresión afable, se acercó hasta la pareja.

* * *

- "¿Es aquí?".

- "Sí, este es el lugar." – el joven volvía a checar la dirección – "Según esto estamos en el sitio indicado".

- "Es extraño..." – la muchacha miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza – ".. este vecindario es demasiado... elegante".

Su acompañante asintió.

- "Es verdad. No esperaba que acabáramos en cloacas pero ciertamente tampoco pensé que terminaríamos en un lugar que se ve, por decirlo así, sano y tranquilo".

- "Ya estamos aquí ¿no?... encontremos la casa y terminemos con esto" – Kero asomaba su cabecita desde el bolso de Nakuru.

- "Tranquilo, Kerberos, la situación no está como para tomar todo a la ligera" – le reprendió la modelo – "tomémonos nuestro tiempo para examinar el lugar".

- "Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo estando ahí afuera" – refutó el peluche – "mientras yo estoy aquí encerrado, compartiendo mi espacio con el tonto de Spinel".

- "¿A quién le dices tonto!" – el guardián de Eriol asomó su cabeza desde los escombros – "no creas que yo estoy más contento que tú por estar aquí contigo" – la vena que palpitaba en su frente se volvió más notoria.

- "¿Ah sí!" – Kero levantó su puño con indignación.

- "¡Sí!" – el gato negro no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

Nakuru se limitó a suspirar resignada, para luego volver su atención al maestro que parecía pensativo.

- "¿Qué pasa, Yukito... logras percibir alguna energía?".

Él negó con la cabeza – "No... pero hay algo en este lugar que me parece conocido. Creo que ya he estado aquí antes".

La modelo quedó en silencio unos instantes y solo los murmullos de la pelea entre Kerberos y Spinel Sun, llenaban el lugar.

- "¿Estas seguro?" – habló ella por fin – "¿y eso es bueno o es malo?".

- "No lo sé".

- "¿Y que hacías aquí antes?".

Él trató de concentrarse en el recuerdo – "Acompañé a la señora Sonomi a dejar unos papeles a un amigo suyo".

- "Bien, es normal que los amigos de la señora Kinomoto vivan en vecindarios tan distinguidos" – aseveró ella razonablemente.

- "Sí, pero..." – el muchacho empezó a caminar –seguido muy de cerca por una extrañada Nakuru- hasta que se detuvo frente a un portón. Yukito volvió su atención al papel con la dirección y luego alzó la vista consternado – "como lo imaginé...".

- "¿Qué sucede?".

- "Es aquí... ésta es la casa que muestra la dirección" – notó como la castaña no dejaba su ceño confuso, y agregó: - "es la misma casa del amigo de la señora Sonomi".

Ahora si que la guardiana no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba... ¿qué significaba eso, habían ido a parar a la casa del enemigo... ¿o de un aliado?.

- "¿Conoces a la persona que vive aquí?" – preguntó, antes de callar a los guardianes revoltosos dentro de su bolso y que llevaban peleando más de lo debido.

Yukito asintió, y antes de que pudiera responder, las puertas de la residencia se abrieron para dar paso a una figura alta y serena que los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- "Buenas noches... joven Tsukishiro, señorita Akizuki...".

- "Yasuhiro Ota.." – murmuró el de ojos miel con incredulidad.

**Notas de la Autora: **AAAh! Me llevó milenios postear este capítulo y es que estuve sin computadora por dos agonizantes meses y eso atrasó todo mi trabajo.. afortunadamente ya estoy de vuelta n.n

Ok.. sé que este capítulo a sido más dudoso que claro.. pero ahora todo empieza a desenredarse un poco. ¿Qué le pareció la escena de Touya y Kaho?.. ¿creen que ella lo ha perdonado?.. ¡y la pobre Tomoyo!.. cuando van a tener tregua nuestros pobres personajes. Me parece que Nakuru y Yukito se llevaron el premio gordo con el descubrimiento final.. y a Shaoran le espera dar una larga explicación por la escena con cierta castaña.

Como bien es sabido ya.. fanfiction ha implementado un nuevo sistema para responder los reviews así que esta será la última vez que conteste desde aquí.. desde ahora podrán esperar un comentario mío (los que tengan acceso a esta opción, claro).

**Celina Sosa: **Me alegra que estés pendiente de las actualizaciones XD espero sigas disfrutando con la historia.

**serenity-princess: **Siento mucho que no haya salido tan rápido este capítulo como te hubiera gustado.. ¡perdón!.. trataré de actualizar más rápido para la próxima XD

**MoonHikaru: **Espero que ahora sí estés menos ocupada con los estudios... te comprendo, sé lo difícil que es tratar de llevar todo balanceado: carrera, amigos, paseos, tareas, exámenes.. en fin, sigue echándole ganas yo sé que puedes.. y mientras te puedes quitar el estrés leyendo la historia XD.

**DERNIX: **Tienes razón, me he tomado mi tiempo para actualizar y es que no queda de otra.. u.u trataré de tardar menos para esta vez. Es verdad, Yukito y Nakuru gozan de una atención especial con los fotógrafos, esperemos que no les causen demasiados problemas XD es cierto que Touya es un cabeza dura.. y por unos instantes casi empeora la situación pero algo bueno tenía que salirle alguna vez ¿no crees?.. ¡gracias por el review!.

**Maky: **¿Tengo una nueva lectora?.. ¡en hora buena!.. es la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo.. gracias por el cumplido, la verdad me esfuerzo mucho para que la historia salga a flote.. pues no puedo revelarte todavía quién es el quinto, pero es muy bueno que ya tengas a tus candidatos en una de esas y aciertas XD ¡mil gracias por el review!.

**MGA FGA: **Pues las parejas aún no se ven claras.. quizá la única que podría asegurar es el Sakura/Shaoran pero no desesperen.. muy pronto la situación va a cambiar XD

**Gabby: **Gracias por el cumplido!.. espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho crecer más dudas y con eso haya logrado crispar tus nervios.. ¡sigue leyendo!.

**Azkaban: **Pues sí.. Tomoyo y Eriol han estado muy unidos últimamente, quién sabe en que pueda terminar XD a mi también me hace falta hablar contigo, ya es tiempo de mi cuota de Almu mensual.. aunque sea por un ratito.. ¡te quiero mucho amiga!.. ¡besos!.

**FRAN: **Muchas pero muchas gracias!... las porras me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo.. sigue leyendo! XD

**Francisca: **No, por favor!.. que no te dé el colapso.. ya actualicé... me alegra mucho que mis escritos tan largos agraden en vez de molestar.. gracias por tu review!.

**Natsuki: **¡Gracias!1.. ya actualicé!.

**EGBC: **A pesar de que los reviews no hayan llegado, me sentí sumamente emocionada de que siquiera hayas tratado de escribirme uno.. ¡gracias!..

**Liliana: **¿Cómo haces para estar tan pendiente de mí?... eres de lo mejor!.. tus pequeños correos siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa y contribuyen a levantar el ánimo.. ¡mil gracias!.

**Serena: **Siento mucho, pero mucho que hayas tenido que espera tanto.. mil disculpas!.. tuve muchos inconvenientes ojalá y la espera haya valido la pena.. ¿Y cómo estás tan segura que Tomoyo no ha tenido pesadillas?... que Mei Ling las haya tenido no aclara nada todavía... aunque siempre es bueno tener otros candidatos para el Quinto Elegido ¿no crees?... XD gracias por seguir leyendo!.

**BraChan: **Me alegra que te guste la historia... la identidad del quinto se irá revelando poco a poco... ya falta poco ¡gracias por tu review!.

**Perla: **Espero que ya no estés llena de mucho trabajo. ¡Pero por favor!.. no tienes que pedir disculpas por eso, es más soy yo la que tengo que agradecer mucho que si quiera te tomes el tiempo de leer mi historia.. ¡mil gracias!.

**Fabiana: **Lo sé.. sé que pasó MUCHO para que al fin actualizara.. ¿me perdonas?.. trataré d tardar menos la próxima.. XD

**Alejandra: **Gracias por los cumplidos.. si te gusta la historia me doy por servida... y agradezco tu esfuerzo por tratar de terminar de leerla ¡gracias!.

**Nicole: **¡Perdón!.. pero ya actualicé!. XD

**Basileia Daudojiu: **Sí, Tomoyo pasó algo muy feo, pero menos mal que Eriol estaba presente para brindar apoyo ¿no?.. XD ¡muchas gracias por tu review!. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

**Irina Andropov: **¡Lo siento!.. ya actualicé! XD.

**SORA: **Jamás abandonaría esta historia, es mi bebé!.. perdón pro la tardanza.. disfruta el capítulo! XD

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!.

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo: **El señor Yasuhiro tiene mucho que explicar... y al parecer Shaoran también. Nakuru tiene una idea brillante a la cual Tomoyo tratará de sobrevivir. El tiempo para que las vacaciones lleguen a un fin y todos se reincorporen a sus actividades en el extranjero, se acerca cada vez más. Y Touya tratará de no matar a más de a una alma con sus propias manos.

Comentarios, tomatazos, reclamos, preguntas, a mis correos o déjenme un review.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Saito Ryuzaki **


	14. Nubes Negras

**_EL QUINTO ELEGIDO _**

**_"Nubes Negras"_**

**__**

A pesar de que había ingresado a la residencia por voluntad propia, confiando en la reacción no hostil del dueño y apoyados también por la promesa del mismo de que no iba a hacerles daño, Nakuru no podía hacer desaparecer el ceño fruncido de su rostro.

- "Será mejor que te relajes.." – le susurró Yukito al oído.

Ella, que estaba bastante rígida en su asiento, ni siquiera se volvió para responderle.

- "No confío en este tipo. Está siendo demasiado... amable, para la situación en la que se encuentra".

- "¿Y en qué situación se encuentra?".

- "¡Acabamos de descubrirlo!" – exclamó – "es un hechicero, y sabrá Dios si es un aliado o sólo busca clavarnos el puñal por la espalda luego de ganarse nuestra confianza".

- "Si de veras desconfiaras tanto como dices no hubieras accedido a entrar a su casa" – repuso sereno la aseveración, logrando que la joven se volviera de inmediato con una expresión incrédula – "creo más bien que tienes un instinto acertado de que el señor Ota no va ha hacernos daño, y que tu molestia se debe más al nerviosismo que sientes por lo que pueda revelarnos que por su posible ataque".

La modelo siguió observándole perpleja... ¿era sí de fácil leerla?... era cierto que de haber guardado la mínima duda de las intenciones del dueño de la casa, no hubiera ingresado a esta de ninguna manera. Pero lo que más había alentado a su instinto, era la sensación de seguridad que le transmitía Yukito... pro supuesto que eso era algo de lo que el maestro no tenía ni idea.

- "Debiste haber sido Psicólogo y no maestro" – dijo entre dientes y con un puchero.

El hombre rió sin abandonar su expresión comprensiva y serena, tomó a la modelo de la mano y presionó la misma levemente en un movimiento lo más parecido a una caricia de apoyo.

- "Espero que esto ayude a que nuestra conversación sea más amena" – Ota ingresaba con una bandeja de té con galletas.

Nakuru no pudo evitar una mueca irónica – "Dudo mucho que esta cortesía alivie el malestar que está a punto de causarnos esta conversación".

Yukito miró a la modelo con resignación.

El empresario dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó frene a los dos jóvenes.

- "Lo cierto es que tiene razón, señorita Akizuki..." – Ota dijo serio – "y me parece que no es necesario que los otros dos guardianes que los acompañan permanezcan ocultos, ellos también son parte de lo que voy a decirles" – dirigía su mirada al mediano bolso de la muchacha.

Nakuru se permitió un suspiro antes de abrir el bolso y dejar que el pequeño león y gato negro, volaran de su refugio y aterrizaran en la mesa frente a ellos.

Las miradas suspicaces no dejaron el rostro de Kero y Spinel mientras observaban al empresario.

- "Así que usted es la persona que colocó el hechizo de protección en aquel papel.." – Kerberos replicó – "siempre estuvo tan cerca.." – reflexionó, recordando que el hombre era la mano derecha de la madre de su dueña y había visitado la mansión en muchas ocasiones.

- "Sí, era yo..." – sonrió con la más profunda tranquilidad – "aunque confieso que yo también me he llevado una gran sorpresa con ustedes... jamás pensé que el profesor Tsukishiro y la modelo Akizuki fueran los guardianes de la Maestra de las Cartas y de la reencarnación de Clow".

- "Pero usted nos recibió como si hubiera estado esperándonos" – Yukito se limitó a hacer un solo comentario a pesar de que la inquietud lo golpeó al darse cuenta que Ota tenía conocimiento de la identidad de Sakura y Eriol, y tenía la seguridad de que el hombre estaba enterado de muchas otras cosas.

- "Y lo estaba..." – él notó el rostro confuso de sus interlocutores – "les explicaré todo... pero lo mejor será que empiece por el principio".

Nakuru se acomodó en su asiento y antes de que volviera a tensarse, la mano del maestro volvió a tomar la suya en apoyo.

- "Lo primero que voy a aclararles es que no soy su enemigo" – ante esta afirmación, una leve ola de alivio pasó por los cuatro guardianes – "estoy aquí para guiarlos en su búsqueda del Quinto Elegido" – añadió ante la mirada atenta de los presentes – "mi deber es ayudarlos a encontrarlo".

- "¿Su deber?" – Yukito arqueó una ceja – "¿qué tiene usted que ver con nosotros?".

- "Desde el principio de los tiempos, mis antepasados se han encargado de intervenir cuando la desgracia llega a este mundo" – replicó – "y en este tiempo de caos, no hay excepción.. es por eso que desde este momento yo también me convierto en un aliado para su causa".

- "¿Pero, por qué nosotros?" – Spinel también se tomó la libertad de intervenir – "hay otro grupo que también está en la búsqueda del quinto, usted ha dejado claro que el deber de los suyos es intervenir, y si sus antepasados han tomado bando cada vez que ha ocurrido una desgracia¿cómo podemos estar seguros que realmente está de nuestro lado?".

Ota sonrió complacido, como si la pregunta del guardián le agradara en extremo – "El objetivo de ustedes es preservar la vida, no sólo de los seres que aman sino también de los inocentes. Es por eso que nuestra lealtad es para ustedes y no para los que buscan el poder a costa de lo que sea".

- "¿Y por qué no presentarse antes?.. tuvimos que hacer mucho para encontrarlo" – Kero reclamó.

- "A favor de nuestra alianza, tenemos que mantener un bajo perfil para no brindar ventaja a nuestros enemigos. Es por eso que tuve que hacer que ustedes trabajaran un poco antes de dar conmigo".

- "Y todo empezó con el accidente de Seigo.." – murmuró el maestro.

- "No pude hacer nada por el joven" – podía percibirse un poco de impotencia en su voz – "cuando el propósito de su alumno se completó al comprar aquel antiguo pergamino, nuestros enemigos actuaron antes de que pudiera intervenir y lo único que pude hacer fue tomar el escrito antes que ellos y dejar una pista para ustedes".

- "El papel con el hechizo de protección.." – acertó Nakuru.

- "Así es. Escribí la dirección de la tienda en la que aquel muchacho solía comprar y lo hechicé para que nadie pudiera detectarlo a excepción de ustedes" –asintió – "y a pesar de que aquel lugar no les decía mucho, quedé muy sorprendido por las medidas que tomaron para resolver el problema. Estaba seguro que intentarían algún hechizo de localización de auras, pero no pensé que de la gama que había para escoger, ustedes se decidieran por el de magia pura de localización..".

- "Ciertamente había otros conjuros, pero ninguno era tan efectivo como ese" – Spinel mantuvo su acostumbrado gesto serio.

- "Y ninguno era más peligroso también... el grado de dificultad era muy alto, y aunque ustedes quisieron ahorrarse riesgos al adjudicarse la tarea, siendo seres creados por la magia; las consecuencias eran irreparables si las cosas hubieran salido mal... ahora, con este resultado, debo decir que sus amos poseen mucho poder" – el hombre dejó claro que la relación que hay entre el poder de Sakura y Eriol con el de sus guardianes, había tenido mucho que ver para el éxito del conjuro.

- "¿Y qué caso tenía dejar su aura concentrada en otro papel, si de igual forma íbamos a encontrarlo?" – Yukito quiso saber.

- "Tenía que seguir el patrón de mis premoniciones y asegurarme que ustedes fueran los únicos que vinieran a buscarme, dejándoles la duda de por qué mi energía estaba concentrada en otro objeto, no tendrían más opción que verificar por sí mismos antes de involucrar a los demás".

Ninguno pudo ocultar la sorpresa que les causó lo dicho por el empresario. Había algo que los estremeció al pensar que, de haber sido Ota un enemigo, ellos pudieron fácilmente haber caído en una trampa.

- "No tienen por que sentirse burlados.." – continuó el hombre, como si les leyera la mente – "era su destino encontrarse conmigo, no había nada que hacer ante eso..".

- "Dice que tuvo una premonición de nosotros encontrándonos con usted..." – Nakuru lo alentó para que continuara con su explicación.

- "En mi visión, los guardianes de la Maestra de las Cartas y la reencarnación de Clow eran los que se presentaban en mi puerta.. por supuesto que lo que yo vi fue a sus verdaderas identidades, así que cuando los encontré a ustedes, y como ya les había mencionado, me lleve una gran sorpresa.. no tenía ni idea que el joven Tsukishiro y la modelo Akizuki fueran aquellos guardianes que esperaba." – sinceró – "Por otro lado, siempre supe que los dos poseían poderes mágicos, podía sentirlo, pero desafortunadamente en mi repertorio de habilidades no se encuentra aquella que me ayude a diferenciar que tipo de poder les precede, además, con está barrera mágica levantada por el otro bando, es muy difícil reconocer algún tipo de poder".

- "Pero a pesar de la barrera, usted tiene la habilidad de esconder su presencia y poder por propia voluntad ¿no es cierto?" – el maestro no pudo evitar la pregunta – "en todos los años que llevo de conocerlo, no percibí nunca algún tipo de poder mágico en usted, nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera Touya".

- "Lo sé. Tuve que permanecer oculto hasta que llegara el momento" – comentó con paciencia – "lo cierto es que el único objetivo que buscaba al convertirme en amigo y la mano derecha de Sonomi, siempre fue el permanecer cerca de ustedes".

Las palabras simples pero frías del hombre, le provocaron a Nakuru un escalofrío.

- "Cuando les dije que desde el principio de los tiempos mis antepasados se han encargado de intervenir cuando la desgracia llega a este mundo, no exageraba" – el empresario continuó con el mismo tono – "mis raíces vienen de la civilización más antigua que haya pisado este mundo, de la primera civilización. Mi gente creció y se desarrollo en sabiduría, magia, tecnología y todo lo que se puedan imaginar. Como muchos nacían con talento para habilidades especificas, se fueron creando grupos, personas que buscaron nuevas tierras y se especializaron en lo que era su talento... así fue como se formaron otras civilizaciones, en la que cada una tenía su fuerte: agricultores, sacerdotes, arquitectos, sabios".

- "Y la de ustedes se concentraba en la magia..." – murmuró Spinel.

. "Como la codicia, el poder, el odio y la ambición alcanzaron a muchos que crearon disturbios y empezaron guerras, a nuestros antepasados no le quedó más remedio que intervenir. Todas las civilizaciones tuvieron un poco de sus orígenes, pero ciertamente nosotros nos enfocamos en la sabiduría y la magia que la mayoría de mi gente poseía. Fue así como nos convertimos en ayuda y guías para aquellos que se involucrarían en futuros conflictos que decidirían el destino de la humanidad." – el hombre hizo una pausa en la que se tomó la libertad de sonreír – "en esta ocasión fui yo el encargado de intervenir a su favor en este tiempo de caos".

- "El poder de predicción y premonición que tiene debe estar en un nivel muy alto para haberse acercado a la mamá de Sakurita incluso antes de que sus caminos se cruzaran... usted tuvo que estar seguro que en algún momento las dos familias se unirían, y por añadidura, todos nosotros con ellos" – los ojitos suspicaces de Kero miraban al hombre con desconfianza.

- "Desde que nací fui entrenado en todas las áreas que necesitaba para hacerme cargo de esta misión... mi destino estaba marcado y mis habilidades para lo que tu acabas de mencionar eran muy grandes.. por lo que sí... siempre supe que acercándome a Sonomi, entraría también en sus vidas. Esto no quiere decir que todo lo que conforma mi identidad sea una fachada, mi nombre es en efecto Yasuhiro Ota, estudié administración de empresas y trabajo en la compañía de Sonomi... es sólo que al saber mi destino de antemano, tuve que adecuar mi vida de modo que pudiera encajar en la suya".

- "¿Es decir que de haber sido todos una banda de piratas usted también hubiera tenido que convertirse en un grumete, un capitán o algo así?" – en cualquier otro momento aquello se podía haber tomado como un comentario jocoso, pero el ceño fruncido de la guardiana no daba espacio para la risa.

Ota no se alteró – "Así es.. tendría que haberme adecuado a su estilo de vida".

Yukito, observando el impaciente rostro de la modelo, decidió hondar en el asunto que más les importaba a todos.

- "Ahora que ha quedado claro que está de nuestra parte, quisiera saber ¿cómo piensa ayudarnos?".

- "Bien, lo primero es dejar a su cuidado el escrito de la profecía" – un elegante movimiento de su mano creó una pequeña luz que iba materializando lo que parecía un pergamino – "esto es por lo que su alumno fue atacado profesor... aquí está contenido todo lo que necesitan saber acerca del Quinto Elegido, incluido su identidad" – le extendió el objeto a Yukito – "desafortunadamente hay una complicación, y es que deben buscar la manera de descifrar la información que ahí hay escrita".

Tsukishiro se tomó la libertad de extender el pergamino para encontrarlo prácticamente en blanco, a excepción de un par de símbolos que se podían apreciar en la parte superior del mismo.

- "Esto es lo que ha estado buscando Li desde el principio.." – murmuró incrédulo por la facilidad con que ahora se encontraba en sus manos.

- "Sólo ustedes pueden lograr que aparezca lo quieren saber en ese pergamino" – continuó aclarando Yasuhiro – "mi consejo es que sólo la familia de la Maestra de las Cartas, el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, el Jefe del clan Sheng y la reencarnación de Clow, tengan acceso a este escrito".

- "Pero Li tiene aliados dentro de su gente que podrían sernos útiles, podríamos descodificar la profecía con más rapidez" – Nakuru saltó.

- "No lo recomiendo... alrededor de ustedes hay personas que no tienen buenas intenciones y van a traicionarlos" – el empresario soltó sin contemplaciones.

El sobresalto golpeó a los cuatro guardianes, parpadeando incrédulos al tiempo que la revelación ingresaba a sus sentidos con velocidad.

- "Traidores..." – la modelo repitió en un susurro, no pudiendo evitar que la tensión que sentía subiera un poco más.

- "Hay algo más.." – el nuevo aliado alzó la voz - "antes de que intenten cualquier cosa para revelar la información que contiene el pergamino de la profecía, deben encontrar la brújula de luz, la única que podrá guiarlos hasta la identidad del Quinto Elegido" – la seriedad no abandonaba su semblante.

- "¿Una brújula?.. ¿cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar eso?" – la mujer no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

- "La brújula no es un artefacto, es una persona" – aclaró el hombre – "y no les será difícil hallarla, ella se encuentra entre ustedes...".

La calma de la modelo alcanzó su punto máximo con eso. Con una mueca cansada se inclinó nerviosa hacia la mesa frente a ella y tomó sin reparos el té que estaba servido desde que empezaron su conversación.

- "Creo que después de todo necesito un poco de esto" – replicó, esperando que el té que tomaba le calmara un poco los nervios.

* * *

El hombre caminó de lado a lado un par de veces antes de plantarse frente a ella. Su apuesto rostro reflejaba una expresión decisiva, cosa que hizo que ella arqueara una ceja.

No podía negar que estaba molesta por la escena que había presenciado momentos antes, no era ciega y mucho menos tonta para no darse cuenta que algún tipo de acercamiento había ocurrido entre esa molesta muchacha y su novio. Ciertamente procuró actuar con naturalidad cuando entró al salón y vio las manos de él tomando las de ella, confirmó entonces que la insistencia de Wei por retenerla de una manera amable con excusas de que su señor se hallaba resolviendo un asunto importante, era nada más parte de una treta para evitar que los interrumpiera.

Ese mayordomo traidor y alcahuete se las pagaría luego.

Ahora tenía que concentrarse en Shaoran. Controlar su molestia era lo mejor y más sensato por hacer, por lo que, tomando una de sus caretas, sonrió al joven con dulzura.

- "¿Sucede algo malo, Shaoran?" – preguntó con voz suave – "siento mucho haber interrumpido tu charla con la Maestra de las Cartas, Wei me dijo que estabas resolviendo un asunto pero consideré que las noticias que traigo no pueden esperar demasiado" – le imprimió a su tono comprensión y sensibilidad – "pero si lo que discutías con ella era muy importante, nosotros podemos tratar con mi noticia luego... después de todo falta poco para nuestra reunión".

- "No, está bien" – el semblante decisivo no lo abandonó – "mi asunto con Sakura puede resolverse en otro momento. ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme?".

Kaory quedó nada satisfecha con la respuesta de su novio, ella esperaba al menos el reflejo de un poco de culpa en su tono de voz, quizá una disculpa de su parte, y también algunas palabras que le aseguraran que no había nada más importante que lo que ella tenía para decir; que ella estaba por sobre cualquier cosa... pero nada de eso sucedió.

- "Bien, hace unas horas pudimos detectar la liberación de una gran energía... magia pura concentrada" – replicó de lo más seria – "estoy segura que tu también pudiste sentirla, y nos preocupa mucho que este movimiento venga de parte del enemigo".

- "No te preocupes, lo de ese poder no era más que la realización de un conjuro de localización de auras, hecho por los guardianes de Sakura y Eriol".

- "¡¿Qué?!" – la japonesa no pudo evitar exclamar sorprendida.

- "Es un hechizo en el cual han estado trabajando desde hace un tiempo, pero aún había requisitos que llenar antes de completar la última fase" – repuso – "y la energía de hoy no es más que la realización total del mismo".

- "¿Un hechizo localizador de auras?" – repitió incrédula – "¿pero cómo?... si tú lo sabías ¿por qué no me habías comentado nada?.. ¿no es este un dato relevante para la búsqueda del Quinto?".

- "Lo es... de hecho, el conjuro fue discutido en la última reunión oficial de jefes de Clanes" – dijo seguro – "el problema es que en aquella ocasión no pudiste estar presente. Es por eso que esto te resulta una sorpresa" – replicó, un poco incómodo de traerle a la muchacha aquel amargo recuerdo en el que se vio reemplazada

por Sakura.

- "¿Y acaso eso fue un impedimento para que encontraras otra oportunidad de informarme de todo?" – estaba molesta, no le gustó para nada que algo tan importante haya quedado fuera de su conocimiento.

- "Lo cierto es que había olvidado comentártelo" – él no trató de ocultarle la verdadera razón de su descuido.

- "Últimamente tu atención a estado pendiente en otras cosas" – ella no pudo evitar encender la mecha de la bomba – "¿acaso nuestra situación actual de peligro a disminuido tus habilidades de mando¿tanto como para dejar ignorada a uno de tus más fuertes aliados?".

La mirada de Xiao Lang se encendió ante las palabras de su novia. A pesar de su ofuscación ante el torbellino de sentimientos que tenía hacia Sakura, sus decisiones de líder, su indiscutible templanza y su tajante sentido de responsabilidad, no habían cedido ni un ápice; por lo que el comentario de Kaory no pudo tomarlo de otra manera más que como una ofensa.

- "Me parece que te has equivocado al cuestionar mis responsabilidades y aptitudes de mando" – se plantó muy serio – "que tú desconozcas información que en ningún momento se pensó en mantenerla oculta de ti, no puede encajonar y mucho menos formar algún juicio de cómo me desenvuelvo como líder del Concilio".

- "No entiendo entonces este desplante que me has hecho pasar" – ella siguió protestando.

- "Porque quizás el problema eres tú..".

La replica había salido tan rápido de sus labios, que el joven se asombró de sí mismo.

La muchacha por su parte, había respingado con la boca abierta. El camino que estaba tomando la discusión empezaba a preocuparla.

- "Tú actitud hacia este asunto me parece exagerada y fuera de lugar" – el chino retomó la palabra, cambiando a un tono más suave.

- "Puede que tengas razón, pero no hay duda de que últimamente han pasado cosas que me desconciertan y me dan mucho en que pensar... como tu actitud hacia la Maestra de las Cartas" – bien, si ya estaban discutiendo, mejor que fuera por las razones correctas – "desde que me reuní contigo aquí, en mi país natal, me he visto desplazada por ella en todo, y hablo literalmente" – alzó lo brazos como un gesto de impaciencia – "desde las reuniones oficiales hasta en tu vida personal, todo el tiempo lo pasas con ella, se ha convertido no sólo en tu apoyo profesional sino también emocional dejándome a mí afuera.. ¿acaso no soy una hechicera capacitada como ella para ser yo la que te brinde la ayuda necesaria?.. ¿no soy lo suficiente buena novia para darte mi apoyo moral?" – preguntó, con sus ojos penetrantes clavados sobre Shaoran – "si lo que piensas es que ella no es nada más que una aliada que puede ayudarte mejor que yo en algunas cosas, pues dímelo, eso lo puedo entender.. si no es así, explícame esta situación, explícame para darme la seguridad de que todo está bien entre nosotros".

Sí lo que quería la japonesa era hacer que el jefe del clan Li sintiera culpa, lo había logrado. Sin embargo, la culpa que ella esperaba iba más por el sentido de nobleza y deber que Shaoran tenía hacia ella por ser su novia, ese sentimiento que lo haría darle una explicación razonable acompañada de una disculpa y la certeza de que la relación que tenían seguía su curso... desafortunadamente, la culpa que experimentaba el muchacho estaba muy lejos de la imaginación de ella, su remordimiento se fundaba en la aparente falta de afecto que le expresaba la muchacha, esa culpa por retenerla a su lado cuando en él había pasado un cambio de corazón, un cambio que definitivamente no la incluía a ella.

Xiao Lang analizó brevemente la situación, sí el momento se estaba dando ¿por qué perder la oportunidad?... sí Kaory quería una explicación, él estaba dispuesto a dársela. Ya no podía seguir negando lo que le pasaba con Sakura, ya no podía continuar con esta relación fingiendo o forzando algo que ya no sentía... y sobre todo, porque pensaba que Kaory era una buena muchacha, que no merecía tener un compromiso basado en una mentira, tenía que explicárselo... por el aprecio que aún tenía hacia ella, tenía que aclararle todo.

- "Kaory..." – suavizó su semblante y se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos. Ella sonrió esperanzada – "yo te quiero mucho, te aprecio y te respeto por sobre todo.." – replicó – "y es justo que sepas yo no..".

El abrupto sonido de un golpe contra la pared, cortó las palabras de Shaoran.

En el marco de la entrada, con sus manos logrando mantener abierta de par en par la puerta del despacho, una irreconocible Mei Ling se presentó ante los jóvenes hechiceros. La respiración de la china era por demás pesada y de un ritmo anormal, su semblante descompuesto reflejaba una furia y una congoja que sólo ella conocía, y en la esquina de sus ojos color rubí brillaba algo que bien podían ser lágrimas. Sin embargo, cuando la mirada de ella se posó sobre la japonesa, una acentuación de enfado más pronunciado, y un remolido de odio, se combinaron en un arrebato sin control.

- "¡TÚ!!" – Mei Ling gritó colérica – "¡VOY A MATARTE!!" – en tres zancadas ya estaba frente a Kaory, y sin demorarse demasiado alzó la palma de su mano para hacer lo que ya no podía contener más.

¡¡PLAAFFFFF!!!!

Sobre decir que la sorpresiva presencia de la china había dejado desconcertada a la joven de ojos violeta, fue tan rápida su acción que se vio muy pronto atacada por la furia de ella. La bofetada había sido tan fuerte que Kaory giró su cabeza con violencia ante el golpe, eso fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a su novio, que parpadeó aturdido y se encargó de tomar a su prima por la cintura cuando notó que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la hechicera en busca de una pelea.

Mei Ling forcejeó para liberarse – "¡SUÉLTAME, SHAORAN, VOY A MATARLA!!" – continuó luchando.

- "¡Por Dios, Mei Ling.. ¿qué es lo que te pasa?!!" – el muchacho estaba incrédulo ante la actitud de su prima.

Kaory había reaccionado por fin ante lo sucedido, se tocaba la mejilla y miraba a la histérica muchacha con enfado.

- "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?.. ¿te volviste loca?!!" – sólo una fuerza superior le impedía ir a devolverle tremendo golpe – "¡¿cómo te atreves a golpearme?!".

- "¡¿QUÉ COMO ME ATREVO?!." – se burló con la misma corriente de furia – "¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES TÚ A METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS?..¿CÓMO OSAS SIQUIERA TRATAR DE MANIPULAR MI VIDA?!!".

Shaoran estaba perplejo ante semejantes acusaciones, y al mismo tiempo no entendía nada.

- "¿De que hablas, Mei Ling? explícate, por favor" – le pidió él, todavía conteniendo a la desbocada muchacha.

- "¡Esta mujer!!" – la señaló con despreció, casi escupiendo las palabras – "¡esta desgraciada y horrible mujer habló con mi madre para aconsejarle que ya era tiempo de prometerme en matrimonio con algún hechicero capacitado y aprobado por el Consejo!" – la chica cerró los ojos con un dolor manifiesto – "¡dijo que estaba por cumplir los dieciocho años y que lo más conveniente era arreglar mi matrimonio cuanto antes, que todos los del Consejo estarían de acuerdo y darían su voto para sellar la decisión, empezando por el de ella; que muy amablemente le ofreció para ser el primero!" – eso último lo dijo con una risa y un sarcasmo palpable – "por supuesto que mi madre no lo pensó demasiado y le planteó la idea a mi tía Ieran y al consejo"

El jefe del clan Li volvió sus ojos a Kaory – "¿Lo que dice es cierto?".

Ella siguió con la mano en su mejilla –ahora bastante roja- y contestó sin esquivar la mirada: - "Sí, es verdad".

El ceño de Shaoran se frunció ante la replica de su novia, pero trató de concentrarse en la ofuscada muchacha que aún sostenía por la cintura – "Mei Ling, trata de calmarte, estoy seguro que todavía podemos arreglar las cosas".

- "¡NO!!.. ¡ya es muy tarde!" – las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su hermoso rostro – "ya no hay nada que hacer, acabo de recibir un mensaje del Consejo para una próxima reunión con mi recién elegido prometido" – replicó amargamente.

El castaño pudo sentir flaquear a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Mei Ling terminó por desmoronarse y ya arrastraba a su primo con ella al suelo, su llanto aumentó un poco más y el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarla a su pecho para tratar de confortarla.

- "¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!".

Unos inesperados y evidentemente preocupados Lung y Sakura, irrumpieron en el despacho.

La joven de ojos verdes había accedido a esperar en la sala cuando su antiguo compañero de primaria se lo pidió, según sus palabras no le tomaría mucho tiempo hablar con Kaory para volver a retomar lo que ellos dejaron pendientes. No había pasado mucho tiempo esperando, cuando el joven Sheng recién llegaba al departamento y se tomó la molestia de acompañarla para charlar un poco. Un tiempo después, llegó Mei Ling, y sin siquiera saludarlos pasó como un vendaval, arrojando a la mesa su teléfono móvil y un sobre con el sello roto del Consejo... en segundos, unos gritos provenientes del despacho empezaron a llegar a los oídos de Sakura y Lung, al parecer los hechiceros decidieron que era prudente no intervenir, hasta que el autocontrol y la paciencia del jefe del clan Sheng se quebró ante el último grito de negación de Mei Ling. Sakura no pudo evitar imitar la acción del joven chino, pues lo que pudiera estar pasando también la tenía preocupada.

Lung no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. En el suelo, estaba Mei Ling, llorando desconsoladamente en el pecho de su primo.

- "¡Mei!!.. ¿qué te pasa?" – no dudó en correr a su lado – "¿qué está pasando aquí, Xiao Lang?" – cuestionó a su mejor amigo.

- "Lleva a mi prima a su recámara, te explicaré luego que sucede, ahora necesito que ayudes a Mei Ling" – pidió el muchacho.

Lung no preguntó más y tomó a la acongojada muchacha para que se apoyara en él. Sakura tampoco dudó en ayudar a su amiga y le ofreció su hombro como apoyo. Lo cierto es que no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero al echarle un último vistazo a Shaoran antes de salir del despacho, pudo imaginar que la señorita Narazaki tenía mucho que ver en el asunto, y es que el muchacho la miraba con evidente enfado.

Quedando solos nuevamente, Shaoran no perdió el tiempo.

- "No puedo creerlo, Kaory" – protestó indignado – "¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Mei Ling?".

- "Yo no hice nada. Hace unos días platicaba con su madre y ella me comentó la inquietud que tenía sobre la muy cerca mayoría de edad de su hija, que ya estaba en edad para comprometerse y casarse.. ella me preguntó si me parecía la idea de comprometerla con un joven hechicero de grandes poderes y habilidades" – se defendió – "¿y que más podía decir yo?.. la propuesta era muy buena, me pareció que tu prima se merecía a un buen y capacitado hechicero en a su lado. La madre de Mei Ling pidió mi opinión y yo me limité a dársela".

- "Pero tú alentaste a mi tía. Al ofrecerle tu voto como parte del Consejo tenías que saber que eso la convencería de inmediato" – se molestó aún más – "con la confirmación del Consejo ahora Mei Ling está oficialmente comprometida con el hechicero escogido en votación".

- "Sí te preocupa tanto puedes hacer público tu descontento con la decisión, eres no solo el más poderoso hechicero de Oriente sinó también el jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros, ellos te escucharán".

- "¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo!"- se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración –"el Consejo puede tomar este tipo de decisiones sin mi aprobación... dentro del Concilio hay ramas de rango y si bien es cierto que parte de los miembros del Consejo también forman parte de Concilio de Hechiceros, las competencias son distintas y este tipo de asuntos pueden resolverse sin tener que llegar al órgano superior... tú sabes bien como funciona el Concilio y no puedo creer que sabiendo lo de la propuesta para comprometer a mi prima, me lo hayas ocultado" – acentuó su ceño fruncido.

- "Discúlpame, Shaoran, pero tenía entendido que los asuntos tratados en el Consejo eran totalmente confidenciales hasta que se extendiera el anuncio oficial".

- "Por supuesto que lo tratado es confidencial" – replicó con sarcasmo – "pero para todos aquellos que no formen parte del Concilio.. ¿quién rayos crees que soy yo?.. asumo la Jefatura del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, no hay nada de lo que ellos tengan facultad para decidir de lo que no se me informe inmediatamente después.. es más, estoy seguro que si Mei Ling ya recibió su notificación para la próxima reunión, la mía para estar presente en calidad no sólo como líder del Concilio sino también como jefe de Clan Li; debe estar llegando con mi secretario".

- "No entiendo nada, Shaoran" – ella respingó ofuscada – "lo único que he hecho es dar mi humilde opinión sobre una inquietud que me expusieron, y he asumido una de mis responsabilidades en el Consejo votando sobre la propuesta y asunto inmediato a resolver... mis intenciones siempre han sido las mejores, sobre todo para tu prima, que sé que es tan importante para ti".

- "Permite dudar de tus palabras, Kaory" – la muchacha parpadeó ante la frialdad de su tono – "no quisiera admitirlo, pero todo este asunto no me hace más que pensar en lo que te motivó para actuar como lo hiciste y con eso lastimar a Mei Ling de esta manera" – continuó – "tengo que decir que en este momento, definitivamente no has sido ese apoyo moral y emocional que necesito y por el que hace un momento me preguntabas.." – le dio la espalda y dio un par de pasos mientras se masajeaba la cien.

- "Por favor, no puedes decirme eso como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera mi responsabilidad" – ella dijo con voz afligida – "entiendo por lo que Mei Ling está pasando y sobre todo entiendo como te sientes tú.." – trató de acercarse para confortarlo, pero Shaoran la detuvo con un gesto.

- "No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre esto... tú y yo hablaremos luego" – le dio una última mirada – "ahora lo que me interesa es ver como está mi prima".

Después de que el joven desapareciera tras la puerta, Kaory no pudo evitar tomar lo que tuviera a la mano y estrellarlo contra el sillón más cercano.

Todo lo que acababa de pasar había hecho pedazos su paciencia, desde el encuentro con Sakura, continuando con la bofetada y escándalo de Mei Ling, hasta la pelea con su novio.

A pesar de todo pudo permitirse una sonrisa burlona. La estúpida Mei Ling ya estaba pagando por aquella suplantación que planeó, y se sentía más satisfecha al pensar que había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, pues no dudaba que cuando el cretino de Lung se enterara iba a estallar de la rabia. Ahora solo le faltaba ocuparse de la amenaza más cercana y esa no era otra que Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

La hermosa mujer sonreía divertida ante la escena.

En su inocencia, la pequeña Yui había pedido la ayuda de su hermano para ordenar un paquete de fotografías que aún no terminaba de colocar en su álbum. El problema fue que la niña le pidió que separara aquellas en la que sus hermanitas aparecieran.. sobra decir que el semblante del galeno reflejaba un manifiesto descontento ante las muchas imágenes que mostraban a las dos bellas muchachas en compañía de los odiados y endemoniados mocosos –como a él le gustaba llamarlos-. Su ceño se acentuaba a cada nueva captura de las adolescentes intercambiando sonrisas con ellos, posando para la cámara, o simplemente actuando con naturalidad al ser captadas sin noción alguna de ello.

A Kaho, sin embargo, la situación le parecía divertida y no dudaba que el doctor llegaría al punto máximo de su paciencia en cualquier momento.

La menor de los Kinomoto, ajena a lo que había provocado cuando solicitó la ayuda de su hermano, se ocupaba de ordenar su parte del paquete de fotos y de tanto en tanto se volvía al hombre para darle inocentes e infantiles comentarios sobre lo linda de algunas fotografías.

- "¡En esta salen mami y papi, hermanito!" – ella alzó en su manita una imagen en la que se apreciaba a la pareja de esposos sonriendo par al cámara.

Touya pudo haber contemplado a sus padres, pero estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo rechinar sus dientes ante la última fotografía en sus manos que mostraba a una Tomoyo y aun Eriol demasiado alegres y demasiado cerca para su gusto. De haber podido, el doctor hubiera fulminado con sus ojos la bendita fotografía para convertirla en cenizas, aunque si eso fuera posible, él trataría de acabar con el problema de raíz, fulminando al joven inglés.

Yui notó que su hermano no le prestaba atención, y desde su lugar en la alfombra alzó su cabecita para ver que era lo que le quitaba protagonismo. Al reconocer la imagen, un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza cuando un recuerdo le volvió de pronto. Con un salto, la niña se puso en pie y se dirigió a la única que parecía estar con los pies en la tierra – "¡Ahora vuelvo, Kaho!" – le anunció a la maestra con energía – "¡voy a traer algo!" – desapareció en una carrera hacia la cocina.

La pelirroja posó una mano sobre el hombre a su lado para hacerlo despertar.

Touya volvió su mirada hacia ella y carraspeó incómodo al notar su sonrisa.

- "¿Qué?" – dejó la fotografía a un lado con molestia – "no es un secreto que detesto a esos sujetos.." – le dijo con su acostumbrado tono – "¿y donde está Yui?" – replicó al notar la ausencia de la niña.

- "Dijo que volvería enseguida, que traería algo".

- "Con que no sean más fotografías de esos mocosos, que traiga lo que quiera" – refunfuñó.

- "No puedo creer que todavía les tengas mala voluntad a los muchachos, sobre todo cuando Eriol ayudó tanto a Tomoyo con el accidente de esta tarde".

- "¿Se te olvida que lo descubrimos aprovechándose de mi hermana?... gran ayuda que resultó ese tipo".

- "Sabes que eso no es verdad" – lo regañó Kaho – "y buen escándalo que le armaste a los pobres, pensé que matarías a Eriol ahí mismo".

- "Ganas no me faltaron te lo aseguro, pero la condición de Tomoyo era más importante para mí en ese momento que matar al inglés ese".

- "Menos mal que ya está bien" – repuso aliviada – "aunque el susto que pasó le durará un poco más que la fiebre".

Touya frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de la anécdota que le contó Eriol, lo cierto es que tuvo miedo de sólo pensar lo que le pudo haber pasado a la muchacha.

- "En un par de días estará como nueva" – trató de disipar los malos pensamientos – "aunque mañana tendremos que soportar la visita de muchas personas en la casa" – comentó irritado al recordar como había reaccionado esa loca chica francesa cuando le informó que su hermana no podía corresponder la llamada debido a su condición, seguro que a esta ahora todos sus amigos estaban enterados del estado de su hermana y mañana tendría su casa llena de visitas.

- "También tendrás que recibir a Li, al joven Sheng, a Mei Ling y a Nakuru" – repuso ella, adivinando el pensamiento de su interlocutor – "porque ten por seguro que Eriol no dudará en informarles de la condición de Tomoyo" – se rió – "sé amable cuando lleguen ¿quieres?..".

- "Yo no tengo problema con la prima del mocoso ese, incluso con Nakuru" – chasqueó la lengua – "¿pero que tienen que hacer el mocoso y sus amigos en mi casa?".

- "Son amigos de Tomoyo y lo sabes" – suspiró con paciencia – "sé que será difícil para ti, pero trata de no ser desatento, mira que todos hemos tenido suficiente por hoy, definitivamente a sido un día bastante pesado" – se acomodó en su asiento.

- "No del todo.." – el hombre admitió con una leve sonrisa, tomando la mano de la maestra – "no todo resultó un desastre".

Ella sonrió y se acomodó mejor a su lado, con su mano libre acarició su apuesto rostro y le regaló un suave y pequeño beso.

Al parecer eso no fue suficiente para el muchacho, que ya buscaba sus labios nuevamente...

Las risas y la carrera que se escuchó de la pequeña que regresaba, hicieron que Touya detuviera temporalmente lo que estaba haciendo.

Yui sonrió al ver las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes. Lo cierto es que había sido bastante notorio que los dos hechiceros ya no estaban enojados, y eso la hacía muy feliz. Estaba tan acostumbrada y quería tanto a Kaho como si fuera una hermana, que no soportó aquellos días en que la muchacha pasaba apenas unos minutos en la casa para no tener que toparse con su hermano, o la cara de tristeza de ella al verlo, o el silencio y la distancia de él cuando estaban en el mismo lugar... todo eso no hacía más que entristecerla a ella también.

Pero ahora, estaba más que contenta de que esa situación acabara para siempre.

- "¡Traje esto para que lo veamos juntos!" – ella abrazaba un periódico – "ayer, mi hermanita Tomoyo y su amiga que habla gracioso me llevaron a comer un helado.." – empezó a contar, al tiempo que decidió olvidar el lugar que ya tenía en la alfombra y optó por escalar el sillón y buscar refugio en el regazo de Kaho – "mi hermanita pedía los helados y yo me quedé sola en la mesa con su amiga, pero después ella se levantó para acompañar a mi hermanita porque dijo que ya no quería sorbete de vainilla sino que de caramelo" – rió – "y luego un señor que estaba sentado en una mesa a la par de nosotras me saludó y empezó a preguntarme si me gustaban mucho los helados y cuales eran mis sabores favoritos, después me dijo que conocía a toda mi familia y señaló a mi hermanita diciendo que ella le caía muy bien".

- "¿Un extraño te habló de la familia?" – a Touya empezaba a inquietarle el relato de su hermana.

- "¡Sí!" – contestó de lo más contenta – "me dijo que Tomoyo era muy linda y amable y que hace unos días la había visto con un muchacho muy amable también... me preguntó si sabía su nombre y me enseñó una foto de Eriol" – el doctor y la maestra se mostraron más sorprendidos – "yo le dije que él también era mi amigo y que siempre me regalaba muchos dulces..." – amplió su sonrisa – ".. luego me preguntó que tan amigo era de la familia y yo le dije que todos lo queríamos mucho, que iba a la casa muy seguido y que sale en muchas fotografías que tengo en mi álbum. El señor se rió y me dijo que si hablaba de fotos familiares, entonces yo saqué unas fotos de la cartera de la amiga de mi hermanita para enseñárselas" – hablaba de las fotografías que esa misma mañana ella le había regalado a la francesa cuando ésta se las pidió para conservarlas como un recuerdo – "el señor se puso muy contento con las fotos, me preguntó si podía tomar una pero yo le dije que no porque esas se las había regalado a la amiga de mi hermanita, entonces vio una que estaba repetida y me dijo que si podía llevarse esa, yo le dije que sí porque ya tenía otras dos que se parecían mucho a esa".

- "¿Qué fotografía fue la que le diste a ese señor, Yui?" – Kaho quiso saber.

- "¡Era una donde salía mi hermanita Tomoyo y Eriol!" – anunció – "se parece mucho a la que estabas viendo hace un ratito, hermanito" – le señaló a Touya la foto olvidada y que no hace mucho tiempo había dejado de contemplar con molestia – "el señor me dijo que era una niña muy amable y que mañana podía buscar en el periódico la fotografía que le regalé, que iba a escribir unas cosas muy bonitas de mi hermanita y de Eriol y antes de irse me regaló una paleta de caramelo" – para ese momento el galeno ya estaba blanco al descubrir lo que todo aquello significaba – "fui a buscar en el diario para ver si el señor no me había mentido¡pero aquí está!" – alzó finalmente el periódico que traía con ella.

Kaho tomó el susodicho diario y observó en la página de sociales –donde la niña ya lo había separado- la fotografía de los jóvenes mencionados bajo un titular enorme: **"UN AMOR QUE PARECE UN VERDADERO CUENTO DE HADAS". **La hechicera parpadeó sorprendida y miró a su lado al doctor que tenía los ojos fijos e incrédulos sobre la noticia.

Touya empezó a sufrir un ataque al hígado severo.. su mente en caos no dejaba salir lo que su mirada exclamaba a gritos¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!.

Sobra decir que la actitud de la pequeña Yui no ayudó mucho..

- "¡¿No es linda la foto?!!" – dijo emocionada.

El moreno notaba las sonrisas, la cercanía, la palpable complicidad y química que reflejaban los dos jóvenes en la imagen... y parecía que sus nervios iban a explotar.

- "¡Y la fotografía salió enorme!!" – la niña siguió señalando detalles.

Quería estrujarla, desparecerla, calcinarla si fuera posible, y de paso hacer lo mismo con el sujeto inglés.

- "¡Léeme, Kaho.. léeme lo que dice de mi hermanita y de Eriol!!".

- "Bueno..." – ella dudaba que fuera sano para Touya escuchar la noticia.

- "¡Vamos, Kaho.. léeme!!".

Al no observar ninguna reacción de parte del hombre, decidió complacer a la niña.

- "Luego de varias semanas de rumores, finalmente se confirma el romance entre el joven Eriol Hiragizawa y la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.." – leyó pausada y suavemente – "..el noble, hijo de la Duquesa Elizabeth y el Duque Koan Hiragizawa, a encontrado el amor con la hija del famoso arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto. Según familiares de la pareja, el joven Hiragizawa es muy querido por la familia de su novia y sus visitas constantes a la mansión siempre son bien recibidas." – hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de Touya. Ella imaginaba que el enfado y la cólera lo habían dejado mudo así que por insistencia de la pequeña en su regazo continuó con la lectura – "Los Kinomoto, que forman parte del grupo de alta sociedad en Japón, han estado continuamente bajo la luz pública y sobre todo últimamente, debido al romance que la Top Model, Nakuru Akizuki, mantiene con un amigo muy cercano a la familia, el profesor Yukito Tsukishiro. Otro dato revelador es el descubrimiento de que la famosa modelo es prima del hijo del Duque Hiragizawa, lo que podría dar una explicación de como la pareja llegó a conocerse, pero lo cierto es que la historia de estos jóvenes empieza desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando los dos enamorados contaban con once años y asistieron juntos a la escuela primaria Tomoeda donde se conocieron. Por como las cosas se presentan, Tomoyo Daidouji está viviendo un romance de cuento de hadas al lado de un noble integrante de la Casa Real Inglesa".

Kaho decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas hasta ahí. Ciertamente el artículo era enorme y había toda una documentación de las últimas apariciones juntos de Eriol y Tomoyo, pero la expresión –ahora totalmente manifiesta- de Touya le dio la seguridad de que su decisión era la mejor.

- "¿Q-Que significa esto?" – el enfado le hizo rechinar los dientes.

- "¿Eriol es un príncipe, Kaho?" – Yui preguntó dudosa. No había entendido mucho de la nota periodística, pero ante la última afirmación de que su hermana vivía un cuento de hadas, la única relación que le podía dar a eso tenía que ver con un príncipe y una princesa.

- "No, Yui, Eriol no es un príncipe" – respondió la maestra.

Antes de que la niña tuviera la oportunidad de replicar, la presencia de Megumi, la joven del servicio que prácticamente queda a cargo del aseo de la pequeña en ausencia de la madre, reclamó la custodia de Yui para ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa y estar lista para recibir a sus padres, que llegarían en cualquier momento para la hora de la cena.

La menor de los Kinomoto no pareció muy contenta con la petición, pero de igual forma se encaminó hasta la muchacha e hizo prometer a Kaho que la esperaría en la sala para que continuara con la explicación del artículo del periódico.

Luego de ausentarse la hija de Sonomi y Fujitaka, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el doctor empezara con su predecible rabieta.

- "¡¿Te has dado cuenta?!" – se dirigió a la mujer – "¡un endemoniado periodista siguió a mis hermanas y se aprovechó de Yui para sacarle una fotografía y escribir esta sarta de mentiras!!".

- "Bien, no todo en la nota es una mentira... Eriol en realidad es hijo de Duques" – ella trató de aligerar la situación con el comentario, al parecer sin importarle el aumento de molestia en él.

- "¡A mí me importa poco la familia de ese condenado mocoso!" – aseguró furioso – "esto era lo último que nos faltaba, con esto los medios se volverán locos y no perderán la oportunidad de vigilarnos, investigarnos y de inventar más tonterías" – replicó – "romances, compromisos, quien sabe, hasta podrían inventar una próxima boda real" – dijo con un sarcasmo pesado.

- "Una boda sería lindo ¿no crees?.. aunque creo que tus hermanas todavía están demasiado jóvenes para algo así" – rió ella.

- "No puedo creer que estés bromeando con esto.." – protestó – "¡son mis hermanas!.. y ahora todas han sido relacionadas con esos mocosos ¿qué quieres, que me ponga a aplaudir los avances que la prensa ha hecho con ellas?".

- "No seas ridículo, Touya" – estaba imperturbable como siempre – "Yui todavía está libre del romance de los medios... tienes suerte de que ni Li ni Eriol tengan un hermanito pequeño ¿cierto?" – rió.

Él la miró incrédulo.. ¿acaso le parecía gracioso tratar de provocarle un ataque al corazón?...

Kaho amplió su sonrisa – "No tiene caso que te enfades tanto.. ven, me pareció escuchar la puerta principal, creo que tus padres han llegado" – lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a caminar – "vamos a saludarlos" – ella esperaba que la rabieta del muchacho se apaciguara por el momento.

* * *

A pesar de que ya debería estar dormido a esa hora, todavía no podía asimilar el contenido del sobre que acababa de leer.

No entendía porque su hermano insistió tanto para que antes de retirarse a dormir fuera al despacho a revisar una correspondencia que le había llegado muy temprano. Lo cierto es que estaba demasiado cansado para ir a checar algo que podía perfectamente hacer en la mañana, pero su hermano había insistido tanto que no pudo irse a la cama.

Y Ahora, el sueño le parecía algo tan distante...

Había algo tan irreal en el asunto que todavía no podía creer que fuera verdad.. siempre la había amado.. desde que eran unos niños, su dulzura, su vivacidad y su carácter decisivo, lo habían cautivado por muchos años. Por supuesto que entre los dos nunca hubo algo más que amistad, para ella, él siempre había sido un amigo muy querido, pero él siempre aspiró a su amor...

Y el destino le preparó esta sorpresa, tenía que admitir que no era así como esperaba que se dieran las cosas, él estaba dispuesto a ganarse a la muchacha de otra manera, pero tampoco iba a rechazar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.. ahora ella sería suya, como siempre lo soñó.

Se tomó un momento para sonreír con alivio en el oscuro despacho, dentro de unos días se sellaría su compromiso oficial y entonces ya nada podría separarlos.

Guardando el sobre que tenía el sello del Consejo, abandonó el cuarto para irse a la cama y tratar de dormir.

* * *

El muchacho suspiró una vez más ante la foto del periódico, no sabía si era masoquismo o tan sólo trataba de desilusionarse de una vez.

La presencia de una fémina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- "Koji bajará en un momento" – anunció la francesa con una sonrisa – "al parecer todavía está poniéndose de acuerdo con Naoko antes de pasar a recogerla para ir a ver a Jessica" – notó lo que miraba el muchacho – "ese periódico es de ayer, y por supuesto que lo que dice ahí es mentira".

- "¿Lo crees?" – suspiró él.

- "Estoy segura... Jessica y Eriol sólo son buenos amigos, pero ya ves como a los medios les gusta enredar las cosas".

- "No lo sé, Silvia" – dejó el periódico a un lado – "me siento como un tonto por siquiera pensar que Tomoyo pudiera fijarse en mi".

- "Jessica no es inalcanzable, Takato" – la muchacha tomó asiento a su lado – "hay muchos chicos que gustan de Jessica, y la verdad es que ella es un encanto con todo el mundo" – sonrió – "estoy segura que si alguien la pretendiera de manera más directa, ella no dudaría en ser sincera".

- "¿Con eso quieres decir que si le expongo mis sentimientos ella me rechazaría de una manera amable y no brusca para no terminar de partirme el corazón?".

- "¿Estás enamorado de ella?".

Él respingó con sorpresa.

- "Bueno, desde que la vi me gustó mucho, y ahora que hemos convivido un poco más mi interés se ha incrementado".

- "Creo que Jessica representa para ti un tipo de mujer perfecta, alguien con muchas cualidades, y por eso cuando la conociste quedaste interesado... pero, según lo que me contó Koji, solo pudiste convivir con ella un par de semanas antes de que viajara a Francia" – replicó, captando la atención del chico – "por eso cuando regresó a Japón una ansiedad de recuperar la primera chispa de aquel interés te sobrecogió e intentaste aferrarte a eso desesperadamente. Pero lo cierto, Takato, es que sólo estás atrapado en la primera impresión de algo que crees que no vas a encontrar en nadie más.. pero mujeres como Jessica aún existen, no tienes que aplicar un plan desesperado para atraparla antes de que vuelva a irse" – añadió tras una pausa – "cuando te des cuenta de que no es exactamente un sentimiento amoroso lo que te impulsa, lo entenderás. Después de todo, y aún ahora que has pasado más tiempo con ella, no has podido conocerla como te hubiera gustado.. y ¿cómo amar a lo que no conocemos?".

En algún punto de la reflexión de ella, el apuesto joven había abierto la boca con incredulidad y una luz de claridad parecía haber empezado a entrar a su cabeza. Quizás Silvia tenía razón y esa inclinación ansiosa que tenía hacia la estudiante de diseño era el reflejo nada más de una inseguridad, no había duda de que Tomoyo era una chica encantadora pero ahora que intentaba visualizarse en una relación con ella, el sentido parecía perdido...

- "Date la oportunidad de conocer a alguna otra chica maravillosa por la que no tengas que forzarte un interés.." – la francesa amplió su sonrisa – "abre bien los ojos porque somos pocas ¿he?" – bromeó.

Takato sonrió con genuina sinceridad, de alguna manera el malestar que le había provocado la noticia del supuesto romance de Tomoyo y el sujeto inglés, era más llevadero que hace unos minutos...

- "Muchas gracias, Silvia" – le agradeció – "es increíble como la situación parece otra con unas cuantas palabras tuyas".

- "Bueno, no es como si hubiera podido darte este consejo antes... pero ahora que he puesto mucha atención y que he llegado a conocerte bastante pude exponerte mi pensar" – replicó con la seguridad que le daba el haber pasado prácticamente todas sus vacaciones en compañía del muchacho, y es que cuando no salía con Jessica –momentos en los cuales casi siempre estaba también él con ellas- o la visitaba, su primo y Takato se encargaron de hacerle compañía en paseos o simplemente en una tarde tranquila en casa.

- "Y me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho" – aseguró – "eres una buena amiga".

- "Lo sé... soy única." – le guiñó un ojo – "Ven.. vamos a molestar un poco a Koji, quizá así conseguimos que corte su platica con Naoko" – se puso en pie de un salto – "por Dios¡como si no fueran a verse en unos veinte minutos!".

Los dos jóvenes corrieron escaleras arriba entre risas de complicidad.

* * *

- "Aún no puedo creer que el señor Ota sea un hechicero" – la bella joven dijo sorprendida.

- "Fue una gran sorpresa para todos, pero especialmente para ti y tus hermanos que lo conocen desde hace años" – Eriol asintió.

- "¿Y dicen que hoy se reunirán con él?" – preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Por la tarde.." – replicó Nakuru – "aunque seremos pocos los presentes, después de todo ese hombre dejó muy claro que no quiere que nadie a parte de nosotros ponga sus manos en el escrito de la profecía".

- "Y eso quiere decir que también nuestras discusiones en reuniones del Concilio o con el grupo de aliados, han quedado excluidas" – añadió el joven inglés.

- "Ese hombre parecía muy seguro de lo que decía" – opinó Spinel, que descansaba en el regazo de la muchacha en la cama – "creo que por ahora es mejor seguir su consejo".

- "No tenemos otra opción" – suspiró la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon.

Tomoyo pudo adivinar la inquietud por la que pasaban sus amigos, y no dudaba que sus hermanos estaban igual de preocupados por los últimos descubrimientos. Pareciera que los problemas se acumularan cada vez más y se mezclaran con la vida que trataban de llevar como gente normal.

Recordó entonces que Sakura había pasado muy temprano por su habitación para preguntar por su recuperación luego de la alta fiebre que la aquejó el día anterior. La joven estaba bastante ansiosa y se despidió después de un rato no sin antes comentarle un poco de la difícil situación por la que había pasado Mei Ling con la novia de Li. Sakura había pensado que antes de reunirse con el señor Ota, iría a visitar a la muchacha china para ver si estaba un poco más tranquila, y Tomoyo, que le recomendaron quedarse un día más en cama para evitar recaídas, no pudo hacer más que mandarle a la chica un poco de apoyo con su hermana.

- "¿Y cómo te sientes, Tomoyo?" – Nakuru le preguntó recobrando su atención – "ayer Eriol regresó a la casa un poco preocupado porque te había dejado todavía con temperatura".

- "Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias" – ella sonrió con dulzura – "pero mi hermano me prohibió levantarme de la cama al menos por el día de hoy".

- "Y más vale que lo obedezcas" – la reencarnación de Clow se sentó en la orilla de la cama – "por está vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con el doctor.. tienes que cuidarte".

- "Ya estoy bien, de verdad" – insistió – "creo que ahora lo único que me va a tomar un poco de tiempo superar es el susto por el que pasé con ese automóvil".

Eriol frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario, y es que aún no olvidaba aquel pequeño brote mágico que pudo sentir al momento del accidente... ¿aquello habrá sido provocado?.. y si fue así ¿por qué atentar contra Tomoyo cuando él mismo estaba en el lugar?.. ¿una advertencia para él... para todos?.

- "Imagino como te habrás sentido" – la modelo le expresó su empatía.

- "Lo bueno es que el amo Eriol estaba contigo" – replicó Spinel – "él no hubiera permitido que salieras herida".

Nakuru aprobaba la declaración de su compañero guardián al tiempo que su teléfono móvil timbraba en su bolso. Ella se apresuró en sacarlo y cuando reconoció el ID de la persona que llamaba, una instantánea vena de enfado saltó en su frente.

- "¡Rayos¿qué es lo que quiere ahora?!" – murmuró – "discúlpenme un momento, amigos" – se excusó y salió de la habitación.

- "Creo que a Nakuru no le alegró mucho la llamada" – comentó Tomoyo.

- "Debe ser Jean.. no ha dejado de llamarla desde la semana pasada" – rió el muchacho.

- "¿Quién es Jean?" – ella quiso saber.

- "Es su asesor de imagen.. pero a veces trata de hacer las veces de representante y es ahí cuando le ocasiona molestias a Nakuru" – rió.

- "¿De verdad?.. debe estar molesto porque Nakuru a pasado demasiado tiempo en Japón y ha estado inactiva desde entonces".

- "Exacto. Hace unas semanas Jean le habló de unos desfiles en Paris pero ella no estaba dispuesta a irse a pesar de que yo le dije que no había problema, que podíamos arreglárnosla sin ella un par de días" – le contó – "pero fue inútil, Nakuru simplemente no quiso ir.. hasta llegué a molestarla con la posibilidad de que sus verdaderos motivos para no querer marcharse tenían que ver con el tiempo que estaría separada de Yukito".

Los dos muchachos rieron de buena gana.

- "Y eso me recuerda algo.." – Eriol contempló a su amiga – "imagino que con tu estado actual de salud, no has tenido la oportunidad de leer el periódico estos dos días ¿verdad?".

Daidouji suspiró resignada.. sabía exactamente de lo que le hablaba el inglés – "Yui se encargó ayer de mostrarme el maravilloso artículo que coronaba nuestro noviazgo oficial, y por supuesto que Sakura me aconsejó que no me recuperara demasiado pronto, pues es lo único que ha detenido a Touya de pedirme explicaciones".

- "Y después del malentendido de ayer sumado a la noticia, seguro que quiere matarme" – a pesar de que eso era una declaración segura, la reencarnación de Clow no pudo evitar tomárselo con humor.

- "Por supuesto que él sabe que es mentira, pero la sola posibilidad lo altera" – ella sonrió – "hablaré con mi hermano, le aclararé las cosas y evitaré que vaya a darle un ataque de nervios.. también tendré que hablar con mis padres, papá es más apacible y estoy segura que no sacará ninguna conclusión hasta que hable conmigo, mi madre por otro lado, se sorprenderá y no sé como lo va a tomar.. podría amarte u odiarte.. tendré que aclarar esto cuanto antes".

- "¡Por favor, Tomoyo, no sigas!.. podría pensar que la sola idea de ser mi novia es un horror para ti" – se burló.

Ella intentó contener la risa al tiempo que acariciaba al pequeño gato negro en su regazo – "La sola idea es demasiada presión para mí ahora que sé que eres el hijo de un Duque" – le siguió la corriente – "por cierto que nunca lo mencionaste".

- "Ah, ahora estás experimentando lo que se siente cuando un amigo té oculta su identidad" - replicó divertido – "nada agradable ¿cierto?".

- "No creo que haya sido tu intención ocultármelo.. a decir verdad, pienso que para ti no es relevante mencionar de donde vienes, no eres pretencioso, y por eso cuando las personas te preguntan te limitas a contestar que tus padres son empresarios, lo que estoy segura no es una mentira".

Un brillo apareció en los ojos del muchacho.. de alguna manera Tomoyo era muy parecida a él y al mismo tiempo no lo era. A otra persona –que no fuera ella, por supuesto- tendría que haber explicado que, ciertamente para él, no era importante agregar al dato de que sus padres además de empresarios poseían un título que significaba pertenecían a la nobleza más alta de Europa. La percepción de ella era algo fascinante para él, desde que era niño supo que Tomoyo compartía ese tacto que sólo había conocido antes en su amiga Kaho.

- "Disfrutas ganara ¿he?.. especialmente si es a mí".

- "No puedo negarlo" – confesó con una risita.

- "Y por eso trato de encontrar siempre el lado bueno de la situación".

- "¿Y cuál es en este caso?".

- "Que la que me pone en aprietos es mi "novia" y no cualquier persona" – mantuvo la sonrisa.

- "En eso tienes razón. Tienes mucha suerte, Eriol Hiragizawa".

- "La mejor de las suertes...".

El apuesto joven se unió a su amiga en la tarea de acariciar a su guardián, que parecía en un estado de relajación sin reservas desde que la mano suave de Tomoyo lo tocó.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando una animada Silvia ingresó a la habitación de la hermana de Sakura, seguida muy de cerca por su primo, el mejor amigo de éste y los antiguos compañeros de primaria de Tomoyo.

A pesar de encontrar al joven occidental con la muchacha, Takato no sintió la incomodad que había sentido siempre al ver lo cercano que era él de ella. Por el contrario, pudo saludar con sincero gusto a los dos.

- "¿Cómo te sientes, Jessica?" – dudó la pelirroja cuando Suzuki terminó de saludar a los jóvenes – "te he traído a toda esta comitiva para acelerar tu recuperación" – se rió.

La morena sonrió y saludó a sus amigos con la buena noticia de que ya se encontraba mejor. Yamazaki y Chiharu mostraron su empatía ante lo que le sucedió y alegraron la pequeña reunión con una discusión que incluía un ahorcamiento a Yamazaki, cuando éste trató de exponerle a Tomoyo un método muy antiguo de cómo curar a las personas que sufrían accidentes causados por automóviles.

Más sonrisas salieron de la estudiante de diseño cuando Silvia notó al pequeño gato negro en regazo de su amiga –el cual había adoptado su postura de peluche cuando llegaron las visitas-. Los ojos de la francesa se iluminaron con estrellas al ver a aquel lindo muñeco que según le habían dicho era el peluche preferido de la pequeña Yui.

Gotas abundantes empezaron a brota de la cabecita de Spinel ante la expresión soñadoramente peligrosa de la francesa, estaba seguro que sufriría de un abrazo asfixiante en cualquier momento.

- "¡¡Que lindura!!" – efectivamente, Silvia –con una velocidad absurda- le arrebató a Tomoyo el pequeño gato negro – "¡¿no es peluche más lindo que hayan visto en su vida?!" - preguntó a los presentes con emoción.

- "No entiendo el amor por esa cosa inanimada.. pareces una niña" – con su comentario, Takato se ganó una mirada de enfado de su parte.

- "¿Es tuyo ese gatito negro, Tomoyo?" – preguntó Rika – "me parece muy original con esas pequeñas alas".

- "Es el peluche favorito de Yui, me lo prestó mientras estuve enferma".

- "Imagino que pensó que te cuidaría" – rió Naoko.

La estudiante de diseño asintió al tiempo que se volvió a Eriol, que seguía sentado a su lado en la cama, con la intención de pedirle con la mirada que interviniera a favor del pobre Spinel que pensó terminaría ahogándose por el fuerte abrazo de su amiga.

Él le sonrió dispuesto a liberar a su guardián, pero la misma Silvia desitió por un momento su acción cuando les expresó una duda.

- "Por cierto, vimos a la señorita Akizuki en el pasillo y parecía gritarle a alguien por teléfono" – contó, mientras Spinel aprovechaba para tomar bocanadas de aire tratando de no llamar la atención y delatarse – "¿tienen algún problema, Eriol?.. ¿es por lo que salió ayer en el periódico?" – ella pensaba que seguramente la modelo trataría de defender del escándalo a su primo y a la que era prácticamente la familia de su novio – "¿les a causado la noticia muchos problemas a ti o a Jessica?".

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, la guardiana ingresó de nueva cuenta a la habitación dando bufidos de enfado. Cuando notó los ojos de todos los presentes sobre ella, cambió inmediatamente su semblante y sonrió con ánimo.

- "¡Chicos¿cómo están?!" – saludó a los jóvenes – "lindo día ¿no les parece?.. y sobre todo para ustedes que no tienen que soportar enfados a esta hora de la mañana.. no saben como los envidio" – comentó su sentir de lo más normal y sin cambiar su expresión.

- "¿Jean sigue insistiendo?" – preguntó el inglés con paciencia.

- "Sí..." – ella suspiró – "insiste en que tome alguna de las ofertas que me hacen, dice que muchos ansían que desfile sus colecciones, a pesar de que ya le aclaré que no pienso irme de Tokyo" – continuó – "Jean se escuda en la promesa que le hice de que trataría de ocuparme de algo desde aquí".

- "¿Y no has pensado en nada?" – volvió a cuestionar Eriol.

- "Desgraciadamente, no.. no he tenido cabeza para idear algo".

La mención que la modelo hizo sobre colecciones, hizo que Silvia recordara algo.

- "Casi olvidaba que traía conmigo el vestido que me prestaste, Jessica" – se dirigió a la muchacha.

- "Espero que te haya servido" – replicó Tomoyo.

- "Tú sabes que sí, que desde que lo vi se convirtió en mi favorito, me moría por encontrar una ocasión para que tú me lo prestaras y poder usarlo" - colocó a Spinel un momento sobre la cama y se ocupó de sacar la prenda de su bolsa – "te agradezco mucho que me hayas cumplido el capricho" – sonrió.

El color del vestido llamó la atención de Nakuru - "Lindo tono verde" – comentó.

- "¿Verdad que es precioso?" – la francesa le extendió la prenda a la guardiana para que pudiera apreciarla mejor.

Ella quedó agradablemente sorprendida – "Es muy bonito.. todavía no he visto este diseño en las tiendas¿o acaso es un modelo exclusivo limitado?.. ¿dónde lo conseguiste, Tomoyo?" – no pudo evitar preguntar.

- "Oh no, este vestido es una creación de Jessica" – corrigió la pelirroja – "nuestro último proyecto antes de las vacaciones consistió en crear una colección que abarcara ropa para todas las estaciones del año, y pues este vestido es una de las muchas prendas que pertenecen a la colección que Jessica presentó para la prueba".

- "¡¿De verdad?!" – Nakuru estaba admirada – "¿y podría ver más de tu colección, Tomoyo?".

- "Por supuesto... en este closet puedes encontrar toda la ropa" – la joven le señaló un armario en el otro extremo de la habitación.

La castaña se apresuró hasta el lugar señalado, Silvia le hizo compañía y mientras las dos alegres muchachas se sumían entre la variedad de prendas, los otros amigos de la morena regresaron a una charla amena. Cabe mencionar que Spinel Sun suspiró aliviado cuando la chica pelirroja se olvidó de su presencia, y ya estaba seguro nuevamente en los brazos de Daidouji.

Las risas y voces de las visitas se mezclaban entre exclamaciones y explicaciones de parte de unas que hablaban de modas, y otros que bromeaban entre comentarios y anécdotas personales.

- "¡Ya está!" – la exclamación de la modelo hizo que todos se volvieran a ella con curiosidad – "¡lo he decidido... pienso hacer un desfile de modas aquí en Tokyo!" – declaró emocionada entre risas – "y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, pequeña Tomoyo" – se dirigió a la joven sobre el lecho.

- "¿Mi ayuda?... bien, sí está en mis manos brindártela lo haré con mucho gusto" – sonrió.

- "¡Por supuesto!.. tú eres la pieza clave para que mi idea funcione, necesito de tu aprobación... y es que quiero utilizar tu colección para presentarla en mi desfile".

- "¿Qué?".

El hechicero occidental contuvo la risa ante la expresión de Tomoyo.

- "¡¿No es genial, Jessica?.. la señorita Akizuki va a presentarle al mundo tus diseños modelándolos!!" – Silvia replicó ilusionada.

- "Pero, Nakuru, esa ropa no es más que un proyecto.. no está a la altura de una verdadera colección de temporada".

- "¡¿Pero que dices¡si tus diseños son perfectos!" – refutó con energía – "hace mucho que no veo nada tan bien hecho, tienes un talento nato, mi amiga, y yo voy a encargarme de mostrárselo al mundo".

- "No lo sé.." – la de mirada azul dudó.

- "¡Por favor, Tomoyo!... mira, esto no sólo lo hago por ti sino también por mí. De esta forma Jean me dejará en paz por un tiempo y yo podré estar más tranquila.. no te niegues, por favor" – la mujer abrió sus ojos llorosos y una expresión tierna y suplicante miraron a su interlocutora.

Sus amigos la observaban expectante, ella no sabía que hacer, lo cierto es que lo que menos quería era que Nakuru fuera duramente criticada por organizar y promocionar una colección que los medios bien podrían calificar de mediocre.

- "Si las cosas salen mal no quisiera que tu carrera se viera afectada al utilizar tu nombre como promotora del evento" – le expresó finalmente.

- "No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar. Estoy segura que todos quedarán encantados con tus diseños" – insistió.

Tomoyo se permitió otro momento para pensarlo, hasta que finalmente cedió.

- "Esta bien, acepto tu propuesta" – sonrió.

Silvia y la Top Model saltaron al mismo tiempo entre gritos de júbilo.

- "¡Muchas gracias, Tomoyo!, te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte" – repuso feliz – "ahora, necesito que tú y la pequeña Sakura me concedan otro pequeñísimo favor" – continuó tras una pausa – "¿podrían las dos acompañarme en la pasarela?".

La estudiante de diseño parpadeó un par de veces sin creérselo.

- "Y si fuera posible, quizás tus lindas amigas podrían ayudarme también" – se volvió a unas mudas Naoko, Chiharu y Rika.

- "¡Yo estoy dispuesta a participar!" – la francesa alzó su mano.

Una enorme gota surgió de las cabezas de los presentes ante la algarabía de Silvia.

- "Nakuru, creo que has olvidado que Tomoyo tiene que regresar a Francia en tres días" – intervino Eriol – "dudo mucho que vaya a poder participar en tu desfile".

- "Por eso no te preocupes, Eriol" – una chispa brilló en sus ojos cafés – "yo puedo tener todo organizado en dos días, además, en esta clase de eventos luego del termino del desfile la diseñadora tiene que salir para saludar a los espectadores, por lo tanto; Tomoyo tiene que estar presente" – cerró su explicación con su típica sonrisa animada.

En poco tiempo los "pero" no se hicieron esperar por parte de las otras chicas que estaban pendientes a involucrarse. Naoko, Rika y Chiharu se mostraron inquietas y trataron de excusar su negativa para desfilar. Todas las razones lógicas saltaron de inmediato como refuerzo del porque no podían ayudar a la modelo, pero Nakuru se encargó de disuadirlas diciéndoles que para modelar no necesitaban nada más que actuar con naturalidad y que ella misma se encargaría de entrenarlas un poco antes del gran día. A su técnica de convencimiento le agregó la pizca de desamparo que sensibilizaba a otros y que cualquier ser humano decente no podía dejar pasar por alto.

La mujer terminó disuadiendo incluso a los novios de las muchachas para que se aliaran a convencerlas, aunque claro que ni Yamazaki, ni Koji se opusieron demasiado.

Tomoyo, por otro lado, intentaba encontrar una forma de sobrevivir a la propuesta de la modelo.

- "¿Y que piensas, Tomoyo¿vas a participar?" – volvió a insistir.

- "No lo sé.. yo no puedo decidir por Sakura" – musitó con franqueza – "¿y te imaginas el escándalo que hará mi hermano si aceptamos?.. no te dejará en paz".

- "¡Por mi querido Touya no te preocupes!" – su voz era decidida – "yo sabré como manejarlo, además, tengo a Kaho y por supuesto que también tengo Yukito para que me ayuden" – estalló en carcajadas casi con infantil regocijo.

La bella joven amatista suspiró con clara preocupación, estaba segura que Touya no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Con la misma expresión se volvió a su lado para mirar a Eriol que le regaló una sonrisa de apoyo. Ella también acabó sonriendo – "_al menos no estoy sola en esto" _– pensó.

* * *

Había una clara tristeza en los ojos verdes de la muchacha.

Shaoran acababa de terminar de explicarle bien la situación de Mei Ling y ella no pudo más que sentir pena por su amiga.

- "Pobre Mei Ling.. ¿y dices que no tiene más remedio que aceptar el matrimonio?".

- "Me temo que así es. Las reglas son totalmente absolutas.." – dijo el joven con pesar – ".. aunque quizá todavía haya una posibilidad de ayudarla, es por eso que ella y Lung salieron muy temprano esta mañana".

- "Ojalá y puedan hacer algo. Ayer Mei Ling estaba desconsolada, me quedé muy preocupada por ella".

- "Lo sé, sé que por eso estás aquí y agradezco tu preocupación por mi prima" – su sonrisa tuvo la virtud de sonrojar a la muchacha.

- "Bu-Bueno, Mei Ling es mi amiga, lo menos que puedo hacer es brindarle mi apoyo" – replicó nerviosa – "a Tomoyo también le hubiera gustado acompañarme pero debido a su reciente accidente, Touya le prohibió salir de la cama".

- "Es verdad, Eriol me comentó de la condición de tu hermana" – replicó con leve inquietud – "menos mal que el susto no pasó a mayores. Yo también quisiera ir a visitarla pero con la situación de Mei Ling combinada a nuestra inminente reunión con este hombre Ota, me temo que por ahora no puedo hacerlo".

- "No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de comunicarle tus buenos deseos" - sonrió

El joven extranjero también sonrió y dejó que el silencio cayera sobre ellos mientras contemplaba a la hechicera.

El examen repentino de Shaoran, hizo que la joven maestra de cartas clavara su mirada en el suelo un poco avergonzada.

Lo cierto es que el recuerdo de la charla pendiente volvió a atormentar a Xiao Lang, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que contemplar la belleza de Sakura pensativamente. Como había estado tan cerca de confesarle lo que sentía, la ansiedad se volvió a posesionar de él al ver que una nueva oportunidad se presentaba para los dos. Era extraño y de alguna forma fascinante como las emociones en su ser se alteraban con la sola presencia de la adorable muchacha, el corazón empezaba a latir desenfrenadamente, había una sensación de que nada existía a su alrededor a excepción de ella, el deseo incontrolable de abrazarla y comprobar que en sus brazos era donde estaba mejor... tantos sentimientos juntos y todo por ella.

Sakura tomó el valor para alzar la vista y contemplar a su interlocutor. Él la observaba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, su apuesto rostro mostraba una decisión que solo logró aumentar su ton rojo. Estar de esta manera, totalmente a su merced, era más de lo que podía soportar: se sentía expuesta, desnuda y totalmente indefensa ante todo lo que sentía por él. Era un abandono y una entrega inexplicable... lo amaba, ya no podía dudarlo, ya no podía tratar de luchar contra esa realidad.

- "Sakura..." – él susurró, y ella respingó – "sé que debido a todo lo que ha sucedido, tú y yo no hemos podido terminar una conversación muy importante..." – para él también era difícil controlar su ansiedad – ".. y ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensarlo un poco más, creo que es necesario que aclaremos unas cosas".

De pronto, la japonesa fue conciente de lo cerca que estaba sentada a su lado. Y respirar, se volvió una actividad difícil de llevar a cabo.

- "Tú... sigues teniendo aquellas cualidades que admiré de niño" – empezó nervioso – "aquellas que me cautivaron y que ahora van acompañadas de otras, las cuales son imposibles dejar pasar por alto... por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo decirte nada de lo que tenía planeado en un principio".

Sakura sintió que su espíritu abandonaba su cuerpo, para ella aquello solo significaba una cosa.

Él realmente no...

- "No puedo decirte nada, al menos no antes de que arregle mi situación con Kaory...".

La hechicera parpadeó confundida y sorprendida.

- "Tú sigues siendo la misma, Sakura... eres una muchacha noble, amable, incapaz de lastimar a alguien si está en tus manos poder evitarlo" – continuó él – "por eso es que no puedo hacer que te traiciones a ti misma. Ayer fui testigo de cómo la culpa te atormentaba y de como la sensación de pensar estar tomando algo que no te pertenecía, te quitaba la paz" – no pudo evitar, como en la ocasión anterior, tomar sus manos con delicadeza, mientras las mejillas de ambos se encendían ante el contacto – "no puedo lastimarte de esa forma y manchar una de las cosas que tanto me gustan de ti... por eso he decidido que no voy a hacer nada que haga que te sientas culpable" – la muchacha estaba perdida en los ojos ámbar de Shaoran – "voy a hacer las cosas bien, Sakura, voy a hablar con Kaory para que de esa manera tú y yo ya no tengamos nada de que preocuparnos, nada que interfiera entre nosotros".

Y ella pensaba que estaba soñando... escuchar a Shaoran decir todo aquello la adentraba a otro mundo, a una realidad maravillosa.

- "¿Estás dispuesta a esperarme, Sakura?" – su voz era suave pero ligera, y llena de anhelos.

No era que ella necesitara demasiado tiempo para pensarlo. Estaba segura de lo que quería pero no podía quitar su mirada fija de él y eso le provocaba una momentánea perdida de voz. Luego de unos segundos eternos, y con una luz de felicidad pura en el fondo de sus pupilas verdes, la joven respondió llena de emoción:

- "Sí, Shaoran... voy a esperarte".

Sus palabras fueron música para sus oídos. Una sonrisa adornó su apuesto rostro al tiempo que presionaba ligeramente las manos de ella.

- "No va a pasar mucho tiempo para que nuestra situación se aclare, te lo prometo" – dijo lleno de sinceridad – "yo mismo no puedo esperar".

Las mejillas de la ex Card Captor se encendieron aún más y el leve carraspeó de alguien más cortó la conexión de miradas.

- "Disculpe, amo Li, pero tiene una llamada de su secretario" – Wei se hizo escuchar al tiempo que se inclinó con respeto.

Y el intenso rojo subió por toda la cara de Sakura cuando de pronto fue consciente de que se encontraba en la sala del departamento del muchacho, expuesta a cualquier mirada curiosa que quisiera aproximarse al elegante sector.

El joven jefe del clan Li sonrió – "Muchas gracias, Wei, atenderé enseguida".

El fiel mayordomo asintió con una bondadosa sonrisa y se retiró dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Shaoran soltó a su interlocutora y se puso en pie para partir.

- "Regresaré en cuanto termine" – le replicó a la avergonzada muchacha.

Ella movió levemente su cabeza en señal afirmativa sin atreverse todavía a alzar la mirada. Y cuando el muchacho dio tan sólo un par de pasos, se volvió enseguida para llamarla.

- "Sakura..".

Ella se levantó enseguida en un reflejo incontenible – "¿Sí?".

- "Soy consciente de todo lo que dije... pero" - no pudo apartar su mirada de ella, ámbar y esmeralda se hallaron perdidos en las profundidades del otro – "yo..".

Shaoran se preguntaba por que ella tenía que lucir tan hermosa y maravillosa, y es que de esa manera no podía hacer nada para tratar de ignorarla, era imposible. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y en un rápido movimiento acortó la distancia para besarla.

La antigua Card Captor quedó atónita. Los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos con una ligereza y una dulzura que no había conocido antes. A diferencia del primer beso que compartieron, donde un fuego abrasador los condujo, este fue más personal y lleno de familiaridad.. fue inexplicablemente natural.

Shaoran llevó una mano a la cintura de la joven al tiempo que se inclinaba más sobre ella para tomar completamente la curva de sus labios. Ella partió su boca para recibirlo y sus manos se hicieron camino hasta apoyarse en los antebrazos del joven, aferrándose a ellos como si tratara de alzarse un poco hacia él.

Como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente de ella, el muchacho rodeó con sus fuertes brazos su estrecha cintura, atrayéndola más a él e invitando a sus perdidos labios a que continuaran conociendo y adentrándose en la dulce y aterciopelada boca de la chica. El tacto de las manos de Sakura en su espalda le mandó escalofríos mientras su cabeza se arqueó aún más lejos tratando de capturar lo más posible los labios de ella y sin saber que con ello hacía que las piernas de Sakura flaquearan.

Después de lo que pareció un momento eterno, los dos se separaron lentamente, pero sus miradas quedaron fijas en ellos.

- "Discúlpame.." – susurró el muchacho – "sé que lo prometí, pero no pude evitarlo... sólo esta vez" – continuó – "hasta que hable con Kaory..".

La hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto aún estaba flotando en una nube, así que sólo atinó a curvar sus labios en una encantadora sonrisa.

- "Bien.." – eso fue suficiente para él – "iré a corresponder mi llamada" – conciente de que todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, la soltó con un suspiró que expresaba su descontento por tener que dejarla.

Sakura se quedó de pie viendo al jefe del Clan Li desaparecer de su presencia, para después sentarse de nueva cuenta en el sillón, con la misma sonrisa, las mejillas sonrosadas y una fiesta en el corazón.

Un sueño... eso era, un hermoso sueño.

**Notas de la Autora: **Pues no hay más, me hubiera gustado seguir escribiendo pero el capítulo ya está demasiado largo XD bien, no sé si las cosas están más, o menos complicadas que antes. ¿Les ha quedado alguna duda?.

Por otro lado, se habrán dado cuenta que hay tregua para algunos personajes y muchas complicaciones para otros, clara está la situación de Mei Ling provocada por la novia de Shaoran.. ¡la muy arpía!!.. bueno, confiemos que todo se resolverá de la mejor manera.

Ok.. ¡¡les tengo una gran, gran, pero gran sorpresa... maravillosa, increíble, espectacular!!.. no sé ni como llamarla XD y es que resulta que mi estupenda y gran amiga **Moon Hikaru**, que estoy segura algunos de ustedes ya conocen, se ha tomado la molestia y el trabajo de hacer un encantador y perfecto Fanart para esta humilde historia. Tengo que decir que estoy encantada con su trabajo, ustedes podrán apreciarlo por si mismo si es que pueden darse una vuelta por mi grupo en Yahoo que es donde está publicado. Los que no tienen la dirección pueden entrar a mi profile que ahí se encuentra XD y aclarando una duda que surgió por ahí, les digo que este dibujo no es de ninguna escena en particular, sino simplemente un fanart que refleja al fanfic en general. Les pido que toda exclamación de satisfacción y aprobación se la den a la que se las merece: **MOON HIKARU. **Si quieren felicitar o dar su opinión sobre el fanart, pueden dejar un mensaje en el grupo en Yahoo.. o dejarlo dicho en un review, yo le haré llegar sus comentarios, que estoy segura ella apreciará.

Bien, mil gracias a **Vanessa Li Potter, paola (kagura), Moon Hikaru (**mil veces agradecida contigo, amiga**), Serena (**de las más pendientes y más alentadora con sus reviews**), Nicole (**que más decirte, que gracias por todas tus porras!!**), Azkaban (**en este mundo de las más importante para mi

Y a todos los registrados, espero les haya llegado mis respuestas a sus reviews!!.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!.

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo: **A pesar de los problemas, Nakuru se encargará de llevar su desfile a buen término. Lung se enfrenta ante la situación de Mei Ling, mientras las ilusiones de Sakura crecen cada vez más; y un ataque inesperado hará que Eriol tome una decisión. Kaho se dará cuenta que dejar a un Zheng no será nada fácil.. y la pequeña Yui tiene mucho que opinar sobre cierta pareja.

Comentarios, tomatazos, dudas, reclamos.. lo que quieran en reviews o correo XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki**


	15. Problemas, soluciones y decisiones

_**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**_

"_**Problemas, soluciones y decisiones"**_

Eriol era ciertamente un hombre que disfrutaba de la vida. No sólo sabía apreciar todo lo que le rodeaba, sino que también poseía la maravillosa habilidad de moldear y tomar el mando de algunas situaciones para volverlas a su favor y pasar un rato divertido... así que lo que hacía en estos momentos no tenía nada de extraño.

El joven inglés notó con diversión la habilidad que tenía el hijo de Fujitaka para mantener un ojo en la conversación grupal y otro en Shaoran, sentado al lado de Sakura, y hasta en él mismo, que ocupaba un lugar junto a Tomoyo. No podía negar que gozaba de lo lindo a costa del galeno cuando aprovechaba su posición para rozar "sin querer" las manos de Tomoyo, o inclinarse sobre ella para susurrarle algo al oído. Por supuesto que su diversión se limitó bastante cuando la estudiante de diseño se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo hacía con su hermano y terminó por darle una mirada suplicante. Eriol controló su comportamiento recordando aquello con lo que Touya tendría que lidiar más adelante, dejando con eso que su lado compasivo le diera tregua al doctor.

Para Touya, ciertamente había algo detrás de aquel entusiasmo que su madre mostró cuando le informó que hoy cenarían algo especial. A pesar de que a él no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que compartir la mesa con Eriol y Shaoran –a los que Sonomi ya había invitado junto a otros-, Touya nunca discutía los deseos de su madre. Ella era sin duda uno de sus puntos débiles.

La comida había transcurrido con tranquilidad hasta que Nakuru comentó, a la hora del postre, la organización del desfile de modas que pensaba llevar a cabo en dos días con los diseños de Tomoyo. Sonomi respondió con entusiasmo, obviamente enterada del asunto con anterioridad, y le preguntó a su hijo mayor que era lo que pensaba sobre la maravillosa idea de la _novia_ de Yukito.

El moreno frunció el ceño y se limitó a contestar con cautela lo que pensaba.

- "Me parece que será una excelente ocasión para que los demás puedan apreciar el talento de Tomoyo".

La estudiante de diseño sonrió agradecida por su sincera respuesta.

- "Oh sí, Nakuru está brindándole una gran oportunidad a tu hermana. Si todo sale bien, esto podría colocarla dentro del mundo de la moda" – Kaho apoyó la opinión del doctor.

- "¡Es invaluable la ayuda que la señorita Nakuru está prestando para impulsar la carrera de Tomoyo!" – Sonomi no ocultaba su emoción – "y que vaya a tener todo listo en dos días es impresionante".

- "La verdad es que el trabajo que hay por hacer es mucho, pero al menos puedo estar tranquila con el asunto de las modelos que desfilaran, ya que Tomoyo, Sakura y sus amigas van a ayudarme".

Touya parpadeó ante aquello como quién acaba de escuchar algo sorprendente, mientras su cerebro procesaba y trataba de extraer otra explicación posible sobre el comentario.

- "¡¿Qué mis hermanas qué?!" – resopló por fin, incrédulo.

Alrededor de la mesa los suspiros y las exclamaciones contenidas se mezclaron con la interrogación del doctor. Eriol encontraba difícil contener las carcajadas y Shaoran había adoptado una expresión indescifrablemente seria, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña y alegre Yui trataba de llamar la atención de Yukito para que le explicara un poco a que se refería la modelo con la palabra 'desfilar'.

Nakuru miró al descompuesto muchacho y contestó con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban – "Tus hermanas me acompañarán en la pasarela.." – repuso de lo más tranquila – "¡será tan divertido, estoy segura que lo harán excelente... yo me encargaré de entrenarlas!".

- "¡¿Vas a entrenarlas?!" – volvió a dudar el muchacho, que parecía haber alcanzado un nivel más alto de horrorización.

- "A Sonomi y a mí nos parece una divertida idea" – dijo su padre alegremente, mientras su hijo mayor lo miró atónito desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

- "¿Quieres decir que no se oponen?".

- "¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerlo?" – se asombró Fujitaka – "no te entiendo, hijo... pareces molesto".

- "Sakura y Tomoyo son unas niñas, no pueden ser participes de algo así" – protestó con obstinación – "no entiendo como es que mi madre y tú lo toman todo tan alegremente".

- "Tus hermanas están por cumplir dieciocho años" – replicó con una sonrisa – "además, te recuerdo que tu madre Nadeshiko también incursionó en el modelaje cuando tenía esa edad... ¿por qué me molestaría entonces que ellas también quieran modelar?".

- "Lo de mi madre fue diferente.." – repuso rápido – "no hay punto de comparación con lo que Nakuru pretende hacer".

- "¿Y que es lo que pretendo?" – parpadeó la bella aludida con inocencia – "tus hermanas y sus amigas sólo van a hacerme un pequeño favor, van a lucir un par de prendas y eso será todo. No tengo intenciones ocultas para convencerlas de que se unan a mí en el mundo de las pasarelas.. ¡quédate tranquilo!" – se rió jocosamente.

- "No tiene nada de malo, hijo" – la señora Kinomoto intentó convencerlo – "será sólo algo de una noche".

- "Piensa en lo que significa para Tomoyo que este desfile sea un éxito" - repuso plácidamente Yukito – "¿acaso no harías lo que sea para verla feliz?"

Touya lanzó una nueva mirada enojada sobre el profesor de historia. No podía creer que Yukito tomara descarado partido para defender la posición de Nakuru. Pasando una rápida mirada por los ocupantes en la mesa, el galeno se topó con los ojos azules de su hermana que lo observaba con una esperanzada mirada... la conocía muy bien y estaba seguro que si él no terminaba por aprobar esta loca idea, ella pensaría que sólo está causándole problemas... maldición, no podía dejar que ella tuviera ese tipo de congoja.

- "Esta bien, que hagan lo que quieran" – resolvió al fin mientras regresaba la atención a su postre – "pero no digan que no traté de advertirles las consecuencias de esto cuando la apariencia del monstruo espante a todos los asistentes".

- "¡No me llames monstruo, hermano!" – protestó la antigua Card Captor con enfado. De haber estado cerca de Touya, no habría dudado en patearle por debajo de la mesa.

La escena logró que los presentes se rieran ya sin el riesgo de pensar que fuera inapropiado hacerlo.

La guardiana suspiró tranquila ante el éxito del plan. Después de todo, todos habían sido muy listos haciendo que fuera en la cena, con su padre y su madre presentes, en donde se le comentara al moreno el asunto del desfile. De otra forma habría sido todo un reto lograr que Touya aceptara los hechos sin que desatara tremenda rabieta.

La Top Model volvió su atención a la persona que se hallaba a su izquierda, sonriendo más abiertamente. Cuando Yukito había hablado para interceder a su favor y con eso prácticamente terminar convenciendo al médico, ella tuvo unas ganas tremendas de colgarse de su cuello y plantarle un beso como una forma de agradecimiento. Por supuesto que se había contenido, aunque no supo explicar por que, a ella nunca le había inhibido la idea de mostrarse espontánea con lo que sentía y que haya desistido de hacer algo tan propio de su personalidad, la confundió un poco.

Los ojos miel del hombre a su lado se percataron de su mirada y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa – "Misión cumplida" – le dijo con tono burlón.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la encantadora distorsión en sus labios – "Gracias a ti.." – aceptó ella.

Él amplió su sonrisa alzando su tenedor frente a ella, el cual tenía la cereza en la punta del mismo, ofreciéndole la fruta. Ella parpadeó un poco confundida ante su acción ¿acaso le estaba ofreciendo la parte favorita de su postre?.. Yukito hizo un nuevo gesto con su cabeza dándole a entender que estaba regalándosela y luego de unos segundos, Nakuru sonrió acercando su boca al tenedor y tomando la apetitosa cereza.

- "Muchas gracias.." – dijo ella.

- "Sé que son tus favoritas" – dijo de lo más amable para luego continuar con el resto de su pastel.

Frente a los guardianes, otros dos pares de ojos estudiaron la escena con curiosidad. La joven despedazó la punta de su pastel con el tenedor y sonrió sin apartar la vista del platillo mientras replicaba: - "¿Lo has visto?".

Él tampoco se volvió para verla, simplemente contestó con el mismo tono divertido que utilizó ella – "Absolutamente todo"

* * *

Esta era la segunda vez que se encontraban. Y con tan sólo treinta minutos de reunión, los jóvenes ya se hallaban enfrascados en una calurosa discusión.

Como Yukito y Nakuru se habían encargado de contar todo lo que aconteció en el encuentro anterior con Yasuhiro Ota, esta segunda vez, los hechiceros se concentraron en hacer preguntas que ampliaran la información y en opinar sobre algunos asuntos que presentaban discrepancia de criterios. Y precisamente, eran estos desacuerdos los que se hallaban debatiendo.

- "Es decir.." – Shaoran fruncía el ceño – "que no puedo disponer de mis recursos porque existe la posibilidad de que haya un traidor entre nosotros".

- "No precisamente" – Ota se mantuvo sereno – "usted es completamente capaz de utilizar los recursos que quiera, joven Li, es sólo que al hacerlo se arriesgaría a dar información valiosa que favorecería a nuestros enemigos. Es por eso que mi recomendación a los guardianes fue la de mantener todo este asunto entre los que se encuentran presentes".

- "Lo que significa que cada reunión que tengamos también deberá permanecer en secreto" – inquirió Lung.

- "Así es..." – asintió el empresario – "entiendo la molestia y la reserva que presentan al darse cuenta que toda la responsabilidad está sobre sus hombros, pero me parece que es mejor que discutamos lo realmente importante de este asunto..." – habló, manteniendo su tono neutral – ".. que es la forma en la que procederemos de ahora en adelante".

El silencio llenó el salón por algunos segundos antes de que Touya tomara la palabra.

- "Esta bien.." - replicó Touya con evidente fastidio – "pero antes de pasar a cualquier otra cosa, necesito que me explique por qué, si es que tenemos prohibida la discusión de la profecía con cualquier otro hechicero que no sea uno de nosotros, mi hermana Tomoyo, que no posee ningún tipo de poder mágico; fue acreditada y convocada a cada reunión que tengamos de ahora en adelante".

Todos los ojos se posaron primero sobre la aludida, que pareció encogerse un poco en su asiento, y luego pasaron a clavarse en Ota.

- "Comprendo que preferiría alejar al menos a una de sus hermanas de los peligros que automáticamente se le atañen al involucrarse en este asunto" – el hombre continuó imperturbable – "pero desafortunadamente ella es parte del conflicto. No porque yo lo diga, sino porque es así...".

- "¿Le importaría explicarnos mejor?" – Eriol también lo cuestionó.

- "Por supuesto." – repuso solícito – "Inicialmente, tuve dudas acerca de que la señorita Daidouji fuera a tomar un lugar en esta batalla, pero después del encuentro que tuvimos ayer en donde pude enterarme de algunas de las dificultades por las que pasaron a causa de nuestros contrarios, ya puedo asegurarles la participación de la señorita Daidouji en este asunto".

- "Pero ella sólo estuvo presente de forma indirecta, nunca como blanco inmediato de los ataques" – refutó Shaoran.

- "La joven, en compañía de la niña Kinomoto, fue capaz de ingresar a través de la barrera formada por aquel que los atacó en un parque" – recordó Yasuhiro – "y aunque no haya sido ella quién rompió el hechizo, no hay discusión acerca de su presencia junto a la pequeña que según dicen también tiene el don de tener premoniciones al igual que la señorita Kaho y la Maestra de las Cartas" – agregó – "y sobre todo eso está aquel incidente que sufrió estando en compañía de la reencarnación de Clow, del cual aún no podemos descubrir a quien iba dirigido tal atentado".

- "Dejando la puerta abierta a la teoría de que quizá Tomoyo era la persona a la que buscaban lastimar ¿cierto?" – Nakuru opinó no muy contenta.

- "Y como nadie que no esté involucrado en el conflicto es blanco de ataques, eso la convierte en una más del grupo" – concluyó Lung con triste ironía.

- "Pero mi hermana no posee poderes mágicos" – Sakura no pudo ocultar el miedo en su voz - "¿de qué manera podría ella involucrarse en una batalla que sólo le corresponde a hechiceros?".

- "¿Y en donde dice que sólo las personas con poderes mágicos formarán parte de lo que desatará la profecía del Quinto Elegido?" – la mano derecha de Sonomi había dicho con tranquilidad.

La joven de ojos verdes bajó la mirada con tristeza y un poco avergonzada.

- "Lo cierto es que _ninguno _de nosotros sabe con seguridad que es lo que contiene, o a quienes involucra la profecía" – el jefe del clan Li frunció el ceño, sin poder ocultar la molestia que le causó la forma en que el empresario se dirigió a Sakura.

- "Es verdad" – asintió el hombre – "es por eso que debemos aceptar la posibilidad de que más personas, con poderes mágicos y sin ellos, se unan a la batalla" – pareciera que no le importara el enfado de Li, ni la amenazante mirada que Touya estaba dándole –enojado también por lo que le hicieron sus palabras a su hermana-.

- "¿Y de qué forma podríamos ayudar a la causa aquellos que no poseemos poderes mágicos?" – la estudiante de diseño se atrevió a preguntar.

- "Hay muchos papeles que una persona puede jugar alrededor de los eventos de la profecía sin estar necesariamente en el conflicto final" – Yukito se adelantó a Yasuhiro para contestar – "el día que Nakuru y yo nos encontramos con el señor Ota, él nos explicaba algunas de las formas en que funcionaba esto".

- "Poniendo como ejemplo el caso del estudiante de Yukito y el de la señora Sonomi" – la modelo completó la explicación del maestro.

- "Exactamente..." – retomó el aludido – "el alumno de joven Tsukishiro fue el que compró en una tienda de antigüedades el escrito de la profecía, y Sonomi fue un instrumento que me dio la oportunidad de conocerlos y acercarme a todos ustedes".

El doctor acentuó su ceño ante esto último. Le ponía furioso escuchar la declaración de aquel sujeto como si su madre fuera un simple objeto el cual a cumplido con su utilidad y es inmediatamente desechado.

- "Eso quiere decir que la participación de la señorita Daidouji podría desenvolverse de mil maneras diferentes" – reflexionó el jefe del Clan Sheng.

- "Al igual que la de nosotros" – corrigió Ota – "como bien lo dijo el jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, ninguno de nosotros tiene un papel definido dentro del conflicto. Así como podríamos ser una pieza clave, también nos podemos convertir en algo muy conveniente para nuestros enemigos, desde rehenes que ayuden a un chantaje, hasta aliados con un cambio de bando".

Los hechiceros compartieron miradas de intranquilidad hasta que la voz de uno de los presentes –que no había dicho palabra alguna desde el inicio de la reunión- rompió el silencio.

- "Eso no es del todo cierto" – repuso con su siempre suave y serena voz – "la parte de que ninguno de nosotros tiene definido su papel, quiero decir..." – Kaho se explicó – "tengo entendido que usted es un guía que opta por tomar partido entre uno de los dos bandos en disputa, así que sin importar que la profecía lo involucre completamente o no, tiene claro que su trabajo y lealtad está con aquellos que sí resulten elegidos en dicha batalla" – lo observó sin ningún modo en especial – "si hay alguien que tiene perfectamente claro el rol que debe llevar a cabo, ese es usted".

El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros, sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana – "Indudable observación y sabiduría, señorita Mizuki." – movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y asentimiento – "Bien, y si nadie más tiene dudas acerca de la participación aquí presentes, propongo que nos ocupemos de nuestra inquietud original".

Cuando las miradas en silencio parecieron hacer un acuerdo, Shaoran dio paso al nuevo tema en discusión.

- "Esta bien..." – se erguió sobre su silla para apoyar los codos en la mesa y sostener con el dorso de las manos su barbilla, adoptando sin demora una expresión determinada y solemne – ".. tengo entendido que antes de intentar descifrar el pergamino que contiene la profecía debemos encontrar la brújula de luz, cuya identidad se esconde en uno de nosotros... eso, según sus predicciones".

- "Efectivamente. Pero cuando dije que la brújula de luz se encuentra entre ustedes, no me refería a que literalmente sea una de las diez personas presentes aquí. Sino que también incluyó a aquellos que tengan una participación directa en la profecía".

- "Pero cuando discutimos este asunto, usted fue enfático al asegurar que no pasaríamos por mucho trabajo para encontrarla" – Nakuru bufó molesta. Lo cierto es que la muchacha estaba un poco cansada de la costumbre que el señor Ota había adoptado para pincharles la nube de esperanza en cada oportunidad.

- "Y no mentía" – aseguró el empresario – "mis premoniciones han sido muy fuertes y cada vez más claras. En ellas puedo ver a los guardianes y a sus dueños cerca del resplandor de la esperanza que proviene de la brújula".

- "Es por eso que en aquella ocasión pareció firme al asegurarnos que la brújula era alguien cercano a nosotros" – Yukito expresó la conclusión obvia a la que se llegaba según el relato del hombre.

Éste asintió – "Es por eso que necesito que la señorita Mizuki haga equipo conmigo para trabajar en el intento de esclarecer mis premoniciones".

- "Es un buen comienzo" – Eriol estuvo de acuerdo – "y no estaría mal que Sakura los ayudara con la carta _"Sueños"_".

- "Y al mismo tiempo, nosotros podríamos trabajar en una forma para develar la profecía en el pergamino" – agregó Shaoran.

- "Por supuesto... haríamos un poco de investigación y algunos experimentos" – Lung sugirió, y al notar la mirada de Ota, agregó – "todo por nuestra cuenta, claro está. Nadie fuera de los presentes será conocedor de lo discutido aquí, y mucho menos tendrá acceso a los avances que se logre con el pergamino que contiene la profecía" – recitó con aburrimiento.

- "Si nuestro trabajo va a reducirse a dos actividades, sugiero que incluyamos una más que se ocupe en tratar de descubrir la identidad de nuestros enemigos" – todas las miradas se volvieron atentas ante las palabras de Touya – "tal parece que no sólo hemos sido atacados por otros hechiceros, sino que además estos sujetos aparentan tener mucha información respecto a nosotros. Vigilan cada movimiento que hacemos y aún no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos".

- "Muy cierto. Es preciso que nosotros también empecemos a aventajar a nuestros enemigos" – la reencarnación de Clow no podía estar más de acuerdo con el galeno – "y no estaría de más continuar pendientes de aquellos que estuvieron hasta hoy involucrados en este asunto... no sería nada agradable descubrir que alguien de nuestras filas está jugando a dos puntas y con eso traicionándonos".

- "Bien... nos dividiremos en grupos entonces, turnándonos de vez en cuando aquellos que podamos ayudar con más de una tarea" – resolvió Xiao Lang con aire de mando.

Los presentes asintieron sin tener ninguna razón para diferir la idea del joven, por lo que los hechiceros se organizaron según lo acordado.

* * *

Concluida la reunión, cada asistente se había retirado al tener –juzgando por la presta huida de todos ellos- asuntos urgentes que atender; todos, menos Sakura, Tomoyo y Kaho, que en ese momento se encontraban tomando una taza de té en el living del departamento de Li, y en compañía de Mei Ling.

Aprovechando que la reunión con Ota se había llevado a cabo en el departamento de Shaoran, las muchachas se atrevieron a pedirle permiso al joven para quedarse y esperar a la chica china que se hallaba ausente. Lo cierto es que desde que se enteraron del compromiso matrimonial al que había sido obligada por el Consejo, las chicas no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Mei Ling y transmitirle un poco de empatía y solidaridad. Así que al no encontrar ninguna oposición de parte de Li para permitirles esperar a su prima, ellas aguardaron por la llegada de la muchacha.

- "¿Y cómo has estado, Mei Ling?" – la pelirroja fue la primera en preguntar.

La hermosa joven observó la taza de té en sus manos un poco cabizbaja – "Ya te imaginaras..." – suspiró con tristeza – "desde que me enteré de mi compromiso no he hecho otra cosa que tratar de encontrar una posibilidad que me permita romperlo".

- "Debe ser horrible estar obligada a casarte con alguien a quién no amas" – replicó Sakura con un escalofrío.

- "Ni te lo imaginas.." – aceptó Mei Ling – "aunque nací y fui criada bajo las tradiciones y reglas de un Clan tan antiguo como el mío, siempre pensé que podría hacerme cargo de ese aspecto de mi vida sin la necesidad de que el Consejo interviniera en mi decisión".

- "Entiendo por lo que dices entonces, que tu Clan no siempre interviene en este tipo de decisiones" – Tomoyo repuso con cautela.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza – "Nosotros somos libres de escoger con quien casarnos hasta una edad determinada. Las mujeres del Clan pueden empezar a recibir peticiones oficiales de matrimonio desde los catorce años, siendo libres de aceptarlas o no... pero luego de haber cumplido los dieciocho, si alguien de alto rango dentro del Clan lo permite, puede poner en manos del Consejo la tarea de buscar un prometido a la joven; y si el Consejo aprueba a un candidato, se da un compromiso oficial".

- "Es decir que si tu caso no se hubiera presentado ante el Consejo tú aún tendrías libertad de escoger con quién casarte".

- "Así es..." – apretó su taza de té al recordar a la causante de su desgracia – "si la arpía de Kaory no hubiera metido sus narices en mis asuntos convenciendo a mi madre de que era hora de que pensara en el matrimonio, nada de esto estaría pasando".

- "¿Y ya tuviste oportunidad de conocer a tu prometido?" – dudó la maestra de matemáticas.

- "No. Habrá una reunión oficial con él y con el Consejo dentro de unos días" – contestó con desazón – "luego de eso, si él acepta el edicto expedido por el Consejo, entonces habrá muy poco que yo pueda hacer para arreglar mi situación".

- "¿Quieres decir que ese hombre tiene que aceptar casarse contigo para hacer el compromiso realmente oficial?" – Sakura estaba confundida.

- "Sí. La elección de un prometido sólo puede imponerse a las mujeres. Un hombre puede casarse cuando mejor le parezca, bueno, me refiero a aquellos que no sean la cabeza de su Clan o futuro líder del mismo, pues éstos tienen que atenerse a la regla que estipula su Clan respecto a la edad máxima para casarse".

- "Esa regla para los líderes de clanes tiene que ver con la tradición y es una forma de asegurar la continuidad del Clan ¿no es cierto?" – Kaho, que conocía un poco sobre la dinámica de los grandes clanes chinos, quiso asegurarse.

La joven de ojos color rubí asintió.

- "¡Entonces eso significa que aún tienes esperanzas!" – la de ojos verde repuso más animada – "existe la posibilidad de que el hombre escogido para ser tu esposo se niegue a comprometerse..".

- "Eso no pasará.." – la extranjera la interrumpió.

- "¿Por qué lo dices?" – ahora era Tomoyo la confundida.

- "Porque Mei Ling pertenece al Clan Li" – Kaho se adelantó a su interlocutora – "el Clan Li es uno de los más antiguos clanes existentes, sin contar que es el más poderoso de toda China. Nadie en su sano juicio desperdiciaría la oportunidad de emparentar con hechiceros tan poderosos, ya que eso no sólo les traería prestigio, sino muy buenas influencias" – explicó con lógica.

- "Y a pesar de que carezco de poderes mágicos y por lo tanto no sea la mejor elección para cualquier hechicero con grandes habilidades, todos los derechos y privilegios que tengo como miembro de línea directa del Clan Li, pasarían también a aquel que se convierta en mi esposo" – Mei Ling retomó la explicación – "nada mal para alguien que tenga altas esperanzas de escalar dentro del círculo mágico".

Sakura parecía horrorizada ante la idea de que alguien pensara en su amiga como nada más que en un lote de ganancias y beneficios.

- "¡Eso es horrible!" – opinó con aflicción y compasión en la mirada – "tu no eres un objeto, Mei Ling.. ¿cómo alguien puede pensar en ti de esa manera?".

- "Y a pesar de todo, puedo notar que mantienes la actitud de aquella que aún tiene una carta bajo la manga" – Tomoyo hizo su observación, la cual recibió un asentimiento por parte de Kaho, que claramente estaba pensando lo mismo que la morena.

- "Tienes razón, la verdad es que todavía no está todo dicho respecto a mi situación" – aceptó la prima de Shaoran – "hay una posibilidad de que pueda liberarme del compromiso".

- "¿Y cuál es?" – dudó Sakura.

- "Comprometerme con otro...".

Las tres mujeres parpadearon confundidas y se miraron con curiosidad¿qué el que fuera a comprometerse con otro no significaba lo mismo?.. ¿cómo la ayudaría eso a liberarse de la posibilidad de un matrimonio arreglado?.

- "Verán..." – la joven tomó un sorbo más de té antes de continuar – ".. desde el momento en que Lung supo de mi compromiso, ha estado haciendo todo lo necesario para apelar a la excepción del decreto del Consejo, la cual dice que si otro hechicero pretende la mano de aquella que ha sido entregada en votación a otro, éste puede presentar su petición al Consejo para que reconsidere su decisión" – sus interlocutoras parecían sorprendidas – "por supuesto que para esto hay ciertos requisitos que cumplir, no cualquiera puede hacerlo" – aclaró – "primero, el hechicero en cuestión tiene que igualar o superar el estatus del Clan al cual pertenece el prometido de la joven, debe ocupar un alto rango dentro de su propio Clan y contar con la aprobación del jefe del Concilio para interponer su solicitud".

- "¿Y el joven Sheng cumple esos requisitos?" – la estudiante de diseño preguntó curiosa.

- "Claro... los Sheng son, después del Clan Li, los hechiceros más poderosos de China, así que aunque aún no sepa la identidad de mi prometido, éste no podría superar el estatus del Clan Sheng. Lung es también el líder de su Clan y por supuesto que podrá obtener sin problemas la aprobación de Shaoran, que es el jefe del Concilio" – dijo segura.

- "Entiendo.." – la pelirroja comprendió el plan de la muchacha – "el joven Sheng ganará la apelación hecha al decreto del Consejo y se convertirá en tu nuevo prometido" – repuso con claridad – "y dada la amistad que los une, el joven Sheng sólo pretenderá servir como una clase de prometido-coartada y devolverte con eso tu libertad de escoger un esposo, al mismo tiempo que el compromiso activo te protegerá de cualquier otro que pretenda tu mano".

- "Sí... algo así" – replicó con una media sonrisa.

- "¿Y no existe el riesgo de un tiempo límite o algo así que te obligue a casarte con el joven Sheng luego de un período transcurrido?" – la hija de Sonomi planteó la posibilidad.

- "No, no lo hay. Bien, a excepción de la regla a la que el propio Lung está obligado por su Clan respecto a la edad máxima para casarse dada su posición como jefe de Clan".

- " Vaya.. es una acción muy noble la que el joven Lung piensa llevar a cabo para ayudarte de esa forma" – la castaña añadió risueña – "se ve que te aprecia mucho, Mei Ling".

La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

- "Me parece que es más que un simple aprecio.." – la maestra no dudó en expresar su opinión – "él está dispuesto a soportar lo que podría ser un largo y complicado proceso para ayudar a Mei Ling, sin contar que de ganar la apelación estaría sacrificando su propia libertad y la posibilidad de encontrar una joven con quien casarse y formar una familia, con tal de asegurar el bienestar de Mei Ling".

- "Aunque supongo que eso no sería del todo un sacrificio si realmente es otro sentimiento el que lo impulsa a hacer todo esto" – Tomoyo tampoco tuvo problemas en tratar de develarle a su amiga los verdaderos motivos que tenía el muchacho para tomarse tantas molestias.

Y aunque Sakura no estaba unida a la línea de complicidad que su hermana y la maestra parecían haber formado sin ponerse de acuerdo, su inocencia y sinceridad terminaron por descubrir la verdad.

- "¿Otro sentimiento?... ¿cómo el amor?" – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – "el joven Lung debe sentir algo muy fuerte por Mei Ling para que nada de esto le parezca un sacrificio".

Al notar el intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha china y el brillo en sus pupilas, Tomoyo y Kaho sonrieron satisfechas ante la conclusión que dio la de ojos verdes.

* * *

Era un lugar hermoso. Jamás había visto esa parte del jardín a pesar de haber visitado la mansión más veces de las que podía contar, era sin duda un espacio bien ubicado para convertirse en un pequeño escape de paz y tranquilidad cuando fuere necesario.

Con la forma de un pequeño búngalo sin paredes, decorado con muebles finos de madera, una pequeña mesa en una esquina y con plantas en macetas colgantes y flores alrededor que desplegaban un delicioso aroma, el lugar era una mini estación paradisíaca.

Sintiendo su presencia, no sólo por el aura mágica que desprendía sino también por la leve alteración del viento a su alrededor, la guardiana de largo cabello violeta se volvió al recién llegado con una sonrisa.

- "¿Querías hablar conmigo?" – replicó, adivinando la razón por la que la había citado en aquel lugar.

- "No te habría hecho venir aquí si fuera de otra forma" – su fría voz surcó el aire.

Ella sonrió, al parecer sin importarle el poco tacto que su interlocutor poseía.

- "Hablemos entonces, querido Yue".

- "Necesito tu ayuda para realizar el hechizo _finem divinum" _– dijo sin rodeos.

- "¿Lo dices en serio?" – rió por lo bajo – "¿qué acaso no escuchaste a Ota decir en la reunión que Sakura y mi amo Eriol serían quienes realizarían ese conjuro?".

- "Lo escuché, y es por eso que no podemos permitir que ellos lo lleven a cabo".

- "Si estás inquieto por los riesgos que se corren al intentarlo, no tienes de que preocuparte, ellos están capacitados... son muy poderosos".

- "Este hechizo requiere de un completo balance y comunión entre los que lo realizan" – insistió, desprovisto de toda emoción.

- "Y es por eso que mi amo y Sakura fueron escogidos para hacerlo. Son perfectos para el trabajo: poseen un nivel elevado de magia, alimentan con su poder a guardianes del sol y la luna, y manipulan el mismo tipo de magia... porque has de saber que Eriol puede usar tanto magia oriental como occidental" – Ruby Moon argumentó, manteniendo su tono juguetón.

- "Sé que de todos los hechiceros eran ellos los que presentaban un cuadro más concordante, pero eso no asegura el éxito del hechizo".

- "Entiendo lo que dices, pero no podemos basar todas nuestras suposiciones en hechos fatídicos, Yue. Tenemos que creer y confiar en nuestros dueños".

- "¿Y estás dispuesta a permitir que tu amo corra un riesgo tan grande, Ruby Moon?" – preguntó – "si su coordinación y armonía no es lo suficientemente exacta, el desbalance podría provocar estragos en su organismo vital, tal cual imán que repela a su igual".

La guardiana guardó silencio unos segundos asimilando la información. Comprendía la posición del guardián de Sakura, pero le era difícil imaginar que Yue estuviera dispuesto a someterse a un proceso que lo pondría en situaciones incómodas.

- "Comprendo la razón por la que me pides que sea tu pareja para realizar el conjuro. Somos guardianes creados bajo el símbolo de la luna, mismo tipo de aura y poder, tu creador es el mago Clow, y el mío es la reencarnación del mismo... no puede haber más concordancia que esa" – sonrió con ironía, al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda y alzaba su mirada a la enorme luna llena – "pero no bastará con tener esas cosas en común. Sabes lo que implica que aprendamos a conocer y balancear nuestros poderes apoyados uno en el otro ¿verdad?".

- "Mi deber es proteger a Sakura aún a costa de mi vida" – respondió firme – "y por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario".

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a los labios de ella, y volviéndose nuevamente al ángel le extendió una mano.

- "Entonces acepto tu propuesta" – su expresión juguetona fue reemplazada por un semblante un poco más serio y calculador – "tu y yo haremos el hechizo juntos".

Yue apenas desvió su mirada hacia la mano de la guardiana extendida frente a sí. Era como si la acción de ella lo retara a cerrar el trato con una pequeña prueba inicial.

Sin abandonar su serio semblante, dio un paso al frente y tomó su mano sin decir palabra alguna... sellando el pacto.

* * *

A pesar de que lo había citado porque necesitaba ser honesta y aclarar de una vez la situación entre ellos, el hombre insistió en convertir el encuentro en lo más parecido a una salida de placer.

La había llevado a un hermoso parque privado, el cual tenía la apariencia de una ciudad antigua llena de árboles, flores y elegantes fuentes que terminaban de decorar el lugar. Él sonreía y hablaba despreocupado como siempre, aparentemente ajeno a la ansiedad de ella y a sus motivos para llamarlo.

- "Nos has dicho mucho desde que llegamos ¿acaso no te gustó el lugar?" – el hombre la cuestionó cuando ya no pudo evitar el hecho de que su acompañante parecía más interesada en el agua que brotaba de la fuente que en su plática.

- "No, no.. el lugar es muy bonito" – negó con la cabeza.

- "Entonces ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída?".

Kaho suspiró... bien, había llegado el momento – "La verdad, Lao es que te cité hoy para que pudiéramos hablar de nosotros".

- "¿Qué hay con nosotros?" – preguntó con una afable sonrisa – "creo que vamos por un buen camino ¿no?".

- "Sí... es decir, precisamente de eso quiero hablarte. Me temo que ya no podemos seguir viéndonos... a menos que sea sólo como buenos amigos".

La expresión de él cambió a la de desconcierto por unos segundos antes de regresar a su sonrisa.

- "No entiendo porque deberíamos de hacerlo, acaso... ¿hay alguien más¿te has comprometido con otro?".

Aunque la mujer estaba lista para responder cualquier pregunta, no pudo evitar que algo hiciera 'clic' dentro de ella... ¿lo estaba¿era la novia oficial del doctor?... ciertamente se comportaban como tal y luego de aquel beso que los reconcilió él había dicho que no iba a permitir que se alejara de él, que ella le pertenecía... y aunque no había dicho nada en concreto sobre su relación, todo lo ocurrido antes significaba que la quería en su vida como algo más que una amiga ¿cierto?.

- "En realidad... hay alguien más" – aceptó ella.

- "¿Estás saliendo con ese alguien?" – Lao insistió.

- "Bueno... podríamos decir que es algo parecido".

- "¿Algo parecido?... ¿nada oficial entonces?".

Kaho estaba confundida, no sabía que camino tomaba la conversación y el rostro extremadamente amable del hombre no hacía fácil las cosas.

- "Bien, aunque nuestra situación no fue explícitamente discutida supongo que...".

- "Entonces no hay nada definitivo... lo adivino por las dudas que tienes. En ese caso no hay razón por la cual deberíamos dejar de vernos, tú me interesas, Kaho y siempre lo he dejado claro. Por lo que veo este otro sujeto no ha expresado aún las intenciones que tiene contigo y no es justo que tú te afiances a algo tan inestable" – el hechicero clavó sus intensos ojos azules en ella con decisión – "yo puedo hacerte feliz, Kaho... y no voy a dejar de luchar por ti".

La sorprendida pelirroja no supo que contestar. Aunque ella estaba segura a quién pertenecía su corazón, indudablemente era una mujer y las palabras de Lao la habían enternecido. A pesar de que estaba resuelta a rechazarlo fue la propuesta que le hizo a continuación lo que la hizo flaquear.

- "¿Por qué no lo piensas unos días, aclaras la situación con ese otro hombre y después me das una resolución en cuanto a nosotros?. No me importa esperar, tú vales la pena".

Se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, hasta que su lado humano y sensible hizo que asintiera aceptando la petición. Lao era un buen hombre y merecía al menos ese esfuerzo de su parte, por alguna razón sintió que era lo correcto y lo justo de hacer, sintió que al menos de esa forma podría recompensar la amabilidad y la paciencia que siempre le mostró.

- "Te llevaré a tu casa" – el de ojos azules murmuró con tranquilidad, guiando a la bella mujer a la salida del parque.

La muchacha había tenido un par de días sumamente pesados y agotadores. Entre la pasada infame reunión con Ota y la carrera emprendida para tener organizado el desfile a tiempo, no había podido parar ni un minuto.

* * *

Ciertamente, Nakuru agradecía el instante de paz y descanso que le ofrecía el cómodo sillón. Sólo el ruido de unas hojas revolviéndose se percibían en el ambiente, cosa que hizo que enfocara su atención en la persona que estaba sentada a su lado. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa ante la visión... Yukito se hallaba muy concentrado repasando unos papeles, tenía una hoja en cada mano por las que posaba su vista, turnando una y otra como comparándolas y deteniéndose de vez en cuando sólo para sustituir una de las hojas por otras que se encontraban esparcidas en la mesa de la sala frente a ellos.

La guardiana debía admitir que el muchacho se había convertido en un gran apoyo durante esta loca travesía por presentar los diseños de Tomoyo. Fue el maestro quién la acompañó en casi todas sus diligencias, sin contar que había sido él quién se esforzó por encontrarle un lugar adecuado para el desfile; además de ofrecerle algunas de sus ideas cuando ella le compartía los avances y las dudas que tenía respecto al evento.

Lo cierto es que Yukito siempre se mostró solícito para lo que ella necesitara. Y la muchacha presentía que no iba a ser capaz de agradecerle lo suficiente por todo lo que la había apoyado.

- "Deja eso ya ¿quieres? – la modelo había extendido una mano para tocar levemente su hombro – "no es necesario analizar más propuestas, estoy contenta con la primera que discutimos".

- "Sí, bueno, pensé que no nos haría daño volver a checar aquellas que descartamos... sólo por si dejamos pasar algo por alto".

- "No lo puedo creer, Yukito Tsukishiro, escucharte decir eso me hizo recordar a Jean, empiezas a sonar como él y eso no me gusta" – ella se rió – "no puedo permitir que mi humilde y sencillo Yuki desaparezca para dar paso a un monstruo perfeccionista".

- "No te preocupes, no voy a transformarme, sólo intento serte útil" – él también se rió.

Los ojos de la muchacha se suavizaron ante su declaración – "Lo sé, y te lo agradezco tanto...".

En él no cupo dudas de que sus palabras estaban llenas de completa y sincera gratitud, era fácil descubrirlo viéndola a los ojos... grandes y de un castaño muy brillante, especialmente cuando estaba alegre, o cuando estaba determinada a hacer algo, o como ahora, que trataba de expresar un sentimiento importante.

- "¿Sabes que creo?" – le dijo el hombre, sin perder la sonrisa y dejando que su cuerpo reposara por completo en el respaldo del sillón.

- "¿Qué?" – ella pestañeó, también dejándose caer en el respaldo como una niña pequeña.

- "Que tu agotador día a terminado y que es mejor que te persuada para que vayas a la cama, ya que mañana tienes que estar preparada para lidiar con los últimos detalles de este desfile que has organizado".

- "¡Pero, papá!... soy una niña grande, todavía puedo quedarme despierta un poco más" – se burló con un puchero.

- "Una niña grande que tiene un importante compromiso mañana, así que a dormir" – Yukito trató de imitar un tono grave que simulara a un padre severo.

La bella muchacha soltó una carcajada.

- "Esta bien, no puedo discutir contigo" – aceptó – "¿quieres que vaya por Yui?".

Nakuru había señalado con un leve movimiento de cabeza el piso de arriba, en donde la menor de los Kinomoto se hallaba jugando con Spinel y Kero. La niña, siendo fiel a su personalidad enérgica, había insistido para que los dos guardianes la tomaran como acompañante y la incluyeran en el pesado itinerario que tenían con miles de cosas por hacer para el dichoso desfile.

Como ninguno de los dos tuvo el corazón para rechazar a la pequeña, optaron por tomarla a su cargo y llevarla con ellos. Y en esta ocasión, como también habían comprobado en otras oportunidades, Nakuru y Yukito quedaron satisfechos y contentos con el comportamiento de la infante. Yui había sabido ser prudente y había disfrutado del paseo sin meterlos en problemas... de hecho, sus comentarios, preguntas y exclamaciones de siempre, habían resultado ser refrescantes y un muy buen remedio para sacarles unas buenas risas y de esa forma transformar su atareado día en uno mucho menos pesado.

- "No, no te preocupes... yo voy por ella" – se ofreció Yukito – "lo cierto es que Yui resultó ser una excelente compañía este día".

- "Sí" – suspiró ella con una sonrisa – "hasta la parte en la que algunos fotógrafos se aparecieron de la nada resultó llevadera. Fue graciosa la forma en que Yui se emocionó y empezó ella también a tomarles fotografías".

- "Incidente que temo va a molestar a Touya cuando lea en los periódicos tu declaración de no hablar sobre la vida amorosa de tu _primo _cuando se te preguntó acerca de los rumores de su noviazgo con Tomoyo".

- "¿Pero que dices?... yo no dije nada que los comprometiera".

- "Puede que no lo confirmaras, pero sí dijiste que Tomoyo era una excelente muchacha y que lo único que te interesa es que tu primo sea feliz. Sabes muy bien que los medios tomarán esa declaración como mejor les convenga".

- "Bien, tan sólo me limité a dar una opinión" – se encogió de hombros – "en todo caso, yo soy capaz de lidiar con el temperamento de mi querido Touya" – aseguró – "creo que he aprendido un par de esas tácticas que Kaho utiliza para mantenerlo a raya cada vez que suele hacer rabietas por que sus hermanas se ven en medio de habladurías".

No supo que fue, pero el muchacho de pronto se había sentido un poco incómodo. Tratando de ignorar la extraña sensación, preguntó:

- "Hablando de Kaho, me pregunto porque ha llegado a su casa, ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?".

- "Oh, no te preocupes por ella" – agitó la mano, restándole importancia – "ella tenía unos asuntos que atender en la escuela, y según me comentó esta mañana iba a tomarle más tiempo del que creía".

- "¿De verdad?" – se extrañó – "no entiendo como es que Kaho a tenido tantos asuntos pendientes. Se supone que antes de las vacaciones habíamos dejado todo resuelto".

- "Eso mismo le comenté la última vez que la acompañé a resolver otra de esas continuas irregularidades" – ella reflexionó – "de hecho, me parece que cada vez que se ve obligada a ir a la escuela es justo después de una llamada de ese colega de ustedes... el tal Ryu Inamoto".

- "¿Ryu?"

- "Sí. Y si quieres mi opinión, me parece que ese hombre está loco por Kaho. No me sorprendería descubrir que todos estos "inconvenientes" sean sólo excusas para poder estar cerca de ella".

- "¿Te parece?".

- "¡Por supuesto!" – repuso enérgica – "El tal Inamoto aprovecha la responsabilidad que Kaho tiene como coordinadora de primaria para molestarla con cada problema que él no puede resolver sólo" – replicó con evidente molestia – "y lo peor del caso es que no importa que tan insignificantes sean las supuestas emergencias, Kaho estará obligada a acudir cada vez que él exija su presencia porque de no hacerlo quedaría muy mal frente al grupo de la directiva... luciría como una irresponsable".

- "Eso explica el mal humor de Touya esta mañana luego de que Kaho mencionara que no podría cenar hoy con nosotros" – recordó Yukito – "seguramente ella después le contó a solas las razones de su ausencia".

- "Efectivamente" – asintió la modelo con solemnidad – "luego de su inminente reconciliación no hay forma de que ella no le cuente a Touya algo como esto. Se supone que han vuelto a ser amigos, sino es que algo más" – se rió.

- "Situación que no te molesta en lo más mínimo, por lo que puedo ver".

- "¿Bromeas?, las cosas han vuelto a ponerse interesantes".

El maestro se tomó unos instantes para estudiar la expresión de su interlocutora. Pasados unos segundos prudentes, Yukito suspiró y replicó entre una media sonrisa: - "Iré por Yui" – empezó a ponerse de pie – "y luego podrás finalmente ir a descansar".

- "Como digas, padre" – se burló ella, al mismo tiempo que se estiraba perezosamente sobre el sillón.

El de ojos miel se dirigió a la segunda planta de la casa, en donde la infante jugaba en la habitación de Nakuru. La encontró en la cama, acostada sobre su estómago, sonriendo radiante ante las pequeñas figuras voladoras de Kero y Spinel, cada uno sosteniendo una pieza del rompecabezas que se hallaba frente a la niña.

Cuando Yukito informó a Yui que ya era hora de partir, la pequeña se entristeció un poco al no haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a Kaho antes de marcharse, pero de igual forma se resignó y guardó –con la ayuda del hombre- las piezas del rompecabezas en la pequeña bolsa rosada que combinaba con su lindo vestido.

Al regresar a la sala para despedirse de la súper modelo, los guardianes y la niña se encontraron con una sorpresa. Sentada en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, se hallaba una Nakuru completamente dormida. La muchacha había sucumbido al hechizo de Morfeo tan sólo un par de minutos después de que el maestro se marchara en busca de Yui. El cansancio había sido más fuerte que ella, logrando que poco a poco fuera cediendo a la sensación de pesadez de sus párpados, dejándose envolver por una aceptable y relajante inconciencia.

Yukito esbozó una sonrisa ante la imagen de la muchacha. La posición en la que descansaba le daba a su figura una encantadora e irresistible fragilidad, su rostro, prueba fehaciente de la razón por la cual era considerada una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo, reflejaba la inocencia de una joven atrapada entre las delicadas facciones de una niña y una mujer; una parte de su largo cabello, debido a la leve inclinación de su cabeza, se esparcía sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras el resto reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, dejando finalmente que el corte desigual de su largo flequillo enmarcara su pacífico rostro.

Sólo la voz de Yui consiguió que el hombre desviara su atención.

- "Nakuru está dormida, Yuki" – repuso lo evidente con voz suave. Y es que la niña había aprendido que cuando las personas dormían, los demás deben hablar muy bajito.

- "Sí" – asintió la falsa identidad de Yue – "Nakuru está dormida".

- "Hay que despertarla para que suba a su habitación" – replicó Spinel con su habitual inexpresión.

Cuando el gato negro empezó a volar en dirección a la muchacha, Yukito alzó una mano para detenerlo.

- "Yo lo haré..." – replicó seguro, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella – "Nakuru, despierta" – se inclinó sobre la joven para que su murmullo se escuchara con claridad, mientras tocaba con delicadeza su hombro descubierto.

- "Mmmmh" – la mujer apenas articuló, moviéndose un poco pero sin abrir los ojos.

- "Nakuru, despierta" – volvió a llamarla, esta vez sentándose a su lado para sacudirla suavemente una vez más.

La guardiana pareció reaccionar más que la ocasión anterior, pero su relativa conciencia sólo hizo que su cuerpo buscara refugio en el de Tsukishiro, recostándose sobre él.

- "No parece querer despertar" – musitó Kero, que junto a Yui y Spinel se habían acercado a la pareja.

- "Así parece.." – suspiró Yukito. Observando a la joven una vez más, agregó – "la llevaré a su habitación".

Lo más delicadamente posible, el muchacho se apartó de ella y la tomó entre sus brazos sin perturbarla demasiado. De hecho, cuando la joven sintió que la levantaban en vilo para luego experimentar de nueva cuenta una cómoda estabilidad, se relajó contra el pecho de Yukito suspirando profundamente al reconocer un olor agradable y familiar.

- "Espérame aquí ¿quieres Yui?" – él se dirigió a la niña – "bajaré enseguida".

La menor de los Kinomoto asintió con energía y el muchacho miró por última vez a la joven entre sus brazos antes de marcharse. Yui no pudo evitar notar que era la tercera ocasión que descubría esa peculiar mirada en el rostro de Yukito cuando observaba a Nakuru. La mente de la niña trabajó inmediatamente trayéndole similitudes y recuerdos de haber reconocido esa misma forma de mirar en otros individuos, a decir verdad, una de aquellas personas que recordaba adoptaban el mismo gesto, era su madre... en las muchas ocasiones que se quedaba mirando a su padre.

Como apenas contaba con la mitad de una década como edad, Yui no hondeó más en lo que significaba aquello, dando como resolución la de una mera coincidencia al porque descubría aquella acción en muchas de las personas que la rodeaban. De lo único que sí estaba segura, era que la profunda mirada debía significar algo muy importante porque cada vez que ella notaba en los ojos de sus familiares y amigos aquel gesto, algo hacía que su corazón se llenara de alegría, provocándole una sonrisa.

* * *

Había catalogado de hermoso a muchas cosas en su vida: paisajes, objetos, pinturas, personas, melodías, escritos, en fin... el mundo tenía suficiente material digno de admirar.

Y a pesar de todo, tenía la seguridad de que nada le había parecido más hermoso que lo que tenía en ese momento frente a sí. Una figura encantadora, bañada por una luz que parecía de otro mundo, adoptando una postura elegante y natural, con una sonrisa fresca y sincera que sin duda le robaba protagonismo a la luz que la acompañaba, y unos ojos profundos y cálidos que en ese momento lo observaban con infinita ternura.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho ante su mirada. No recordaba nunca haber experimentado algo parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella parecía tener un poder mágico y encantador que lo sometían.

La joven empezó a caminar hacia él con lentitud, la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro y sus pasos eran pausados y delicados, sus gráciles movimientos lo mantuvieron paralizado hasta que ella le dio alcance. A pesar de que él era más alto que la joven, eso no impidió que sus profundos ojos lo alcanzaran y lo hipnotizaran. El muchacho quedó embelesado con la acción de ella, notó como la chica se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar su boca...

Y a sólo unos milímetros de conocer la gloria, el joven se despertó con un sobresalto provocado por los gritos entusiasmados que se escuchaban desde la sala.

Tomándose unos segundos para serenarse, el hombre suspiró al reconocer la risa de su guardiana como el improvisado destructor de sueños agradables, y aún sin haberse reincorporado por completo se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Sin ánimos de levantarse, se tomó un momento para tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de soñar, sintiéndose de pronto incrédulo cuando la parte racional de su cerebro le lanzó imágenes y lo cuestionó sobre lo absurdo que era soñar aquello precisamente con ella, por la que nunca había pensado en nada más que como una amiga.

Luego de unos minutos de lucha interior, se decidió a salir de la cama y alejar los pensamientos absurdos de su cabeza. Y a pesar de optar por dejar todo por la paz, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación cuando se sorprendió pensando en que sin duda hoy vería a su amiga y actualmente dueña de sus sueños.

- "¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?".

* * *

En el enorme camerino dispuesto para la preparación de las modelos, Tomoyo y Nakuru reían con diversión ante los rostros angustiados de las muchachas mientras contaban como habían visto, escondidas tras el escenario, a la enorme cantidad de asistentes al evento. Pues entre periodistas, críticos, celebridades, personas de alta sociedad y personas de clase media –a las cuales Nakuru había ordenado expresamente se dispusieran algunas invitaciones- el local se encontraba lleno.

- "Ver a toda esa gente me puso muy nerviosa, no sé si seré capaz de modelar" – Naoko expresó su sentir visiblemente preocupada.

- "Sí, te entiendo a la perfección" – asintió Rika, siendo apoyada por un gesto afirmativo de parte de Chiharu.

- "No tienen de que preocuparse, lo harán excelente, chicas, estoy segura" – Tomoyo trató de dar a sus amigas algunas palabras de aliento.

- "¿Lo crees?" – Chiharu se estrujaba las manos con aflicción – "tengo miedo de cometer un error garrafal que arruine la presentación de tu trabajo, Tomoyo".

- "No pienses en eso, todo saldrá bien" – sonrió.

- "¡Por supuesto que todo saldrá bien!" – Nakuru exclamó con infantil regocijo – "¿acaso no las entrene yo?.. ¡este evento será todo un éxito!".

Silvia, que venía ano podía evitar estar de acuerdo con todo lo que decía la castaña, asintió con energía al mismo tiempo que miraba a su modelo favorita con ojos en forma de estrella.

- "Lo único que tienen que hacer es divertirse en la pasarela" – continuó la mujer – "¿saben?.. me parece que ya es hora de que nos deshagamos de estas batas y nos preparemos para el show" – les guiñó un ojo.

Las jóvenes suspiraron y trataron de controlar sus nervios mientras Nakuru hacía señas a las maquillistas para que se acercaran a los tocadores donde ellas se encontraban.

Antes de tomar su lugar para ser atendida, la Top Model se acercó a la estudiante de diseño y le preguntó con curiosidad – "¿Sabes donde está Sakura?. No la he visto desde que terminamos el ensayo".

- "No te preocupes, sé que ya estamos cerca de la hora del evento pero ella estará lista a tiempo. La última vez que la vi estaba en la sala de estar hablando con Li, ya no debe tardar en venir".

Una sonrisa pícara adornó el rostro de Nakuru.

- "Ah... eso lo explica todo. No puedo culparla entonces".

Las dos se rieron con complicidad antes de sentarse cada una en su lugar frente al ancho espejo.

Y precisamente en ese momento, el joven chino estaba recordándole a su interlocutora la hora que era.

- "Me parece, Sakura, que se nos ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido" – repuso, a la vez que miraba su fino reloj de pulsera.

Ella realizó la misma acción dejando escapar una exclamación – "¡Dios mío, es muy tarde!... tengo que ir a prepararme".

- "Discúlpame, nunca fue mi intención retenerte tanto tiempo" – se apenó el joven por el apuro de ella.

- "Pero que dices, no es tu culpa, Shaoran" – Sakura intentó negar con energía – "la descuidada fui yo al no percatarme de la hora".

El muchacho sonrió ante el gesto inocente de la joven. Sin duda Sakura poseía un corazón extremadamente gentil, y cada vez que hacía cosas como estas él revivía muchos de los momentos cuando era todavía un niño y las acciones de la muchacha habían hecho que su corazón se rindiera completamente ante ella. Era increíble la habilidad que tenía Sakura para volver a enamorarlo una y otra vez.

Shaoran llevaba platicando con Sakura bastante rato. Con la excusa de ir a desearle suerte antes del evento, el muchacho aprovechó para empaparse de la presencia de la linda joven y con eso olvidar un poco el par de agotadores días en los que había tenido que lidiar no sólo con la exhaustiva investigación de la profecía, sino también con el mal humor de su todavía novia cuando se dio cuenta que no podía ser parte de las reuniones con Ota. Ciertamente, había sido endemoniadamente difícil mantener la línea que había interpuesto entre Sakura y él mismo antes de arreglar las cosas con Kaory... y más difícil era cuando todo lo que quería era estar a su lado, poder abrazarla y besarla cuando quisiera... como ahora, cuando lucía tan adorable.

- "No te importa que te acompañe hasta el camerino ¿verdad?" – le preguntó – "me gustaría mucho desearle suerte a Nakuru y las demás chicas".

- "Por supuesto que puedes" – sonrió dulcemente, poniéndose de pie e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo – "¿Y sabes si Mei Ling podrá asistir al desfile?" – le preguntó cuando empezaron a dirigirse al camerino – "cuando estuvimos en tu departamento nos explicó que aún no estaba segura de poder venir, pues el día de hoy estaría esperando una llamada muy importante de su madre".

- "Mi tía habló con ella muy temprano así que Mei Ling no tendrá ningún inconveniente para hacer acto de presencia".

- "Que bueno.." – dijo sincera – "esto la ayudará a distraerse un poco. Desde el incidente del compromiso no ha podido mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa".

- "Sí, tienes razón" – se lamentó – "la pobre la ha pasado muy mal, aún no puedo creer que la que inició todo esto haya sido Kaory" – frunció el ceño.

Sakura suspiró entendiendo el enfado del muchacho. Para Shaoran aquello había sido como una bofetada y una traición.

- "A lo mejor y ella dice la verdad y pensaba que estaba haciéndole un favor a Mei Ling" – ella intentó darle un consuelo al extranjero.

Él negó con la cabeza - "No, Sakura, es imposible que todo aquello lo haya hecho sin el ánimo de lastimarla... y eso me decepciona aún más".

La ex Card Captor suavizó todavía más su mirada y no se le ocurrió consolar al castaño de otra forma más que tomando su mano con delicadeza y aplicando una leve presión que indicaba su apoyo. Shaoran se afianzó a su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras sonería un poco más tranquilo.

- "No veo la hora de ser libre para que al fin puedas ser mi novia, Sakura" – confesó el hechicero con profundo anhelo.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se ruborizó. Ella también anhelaba aquel momento como ningún otro... estaba profunda y sinceramente enamorada de Shaoran y aunque sabía que él se sentía culpable al tratar de hablarle de amor sin poder ofrecerle aún nada serio; ella estaba dispuesta a esperar lo necesario si finalmente podía estar con él como siempre lo deseo... siempre a su lado y compartiéndolo todo.

Caminaron en silencio un tiempo más hasta que llegaron a la puerta del camerino. Antes de entrar, Shaoran tomó la otra mano de la muchacha y le sonrió con dulzura antes de inclinarse sobre ella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- "Es para la buena suerte.." – le susurró, sabiendo muy bien que no podría realizar aquella acción cuando estuvieran frente a todos.

Ella asintió con la cara bastante roja – "Gracias...".

Y los dos ingresaron al camerino sólo para encontrarse con las risas y el bullicio de un buen número de personas, que no eran las modelos precisamente.

Al parecer la familia y los amigos de Sakura y Tomoyo se pusieron de acuerdo para visitarlas y desearles suerte antes del evento. A excepción del primo de Silvia, el mejor amigo de éste y de Yamazaki, que hablaban con Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Silvia; los demás se encontraban rodeando a Tomoyo y a Nakuru.

Sakura y Shaoran se unieron al grupo más grande, siendo recibidos con alegres exclamaciones de bienvenida. La pequeña Yui saludo con una gran sonrisa a su hermana y al extranjero desde los brazos de su mamá, el único presente que no parecía muy contento por la aparición de los recién llegados era Touya, a quién, para ser más exactos, era la presencia de Li la que no le gustaba en absoluto; pues además debía soportar las bromas y las confianzas que se tomaban Jack y Eriol con Tomoyo.

- "¡Sakura, ya era hora de que aparecieras!" – Nakuru exclamó – "ya estaba pensando que ibas a dejarme plantada" – dijo en son de broma.

- "Oh no, lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta de la hora y..".

- "A nadie la sorprende eso, monstruo, tú siempre has tenido una tendencia a llegar tarde a todos lados".

- "¡Hermano!".

- "Lo importante es que tu hermana ya está aquí" – Sonomi repuso con una sonrisa para apaciguar el enfado de su hija.

Y Mei Ling también ayudó cambiando el tema – "¿Sabes, Nakuru?.. le estaba comentando a Lung que la decoración del lugar ha quedado muy bien, me han encantado especialmente esas figuras en forma de pétalos de flores en las lámparas".

- "¡¿Verdad que son divinas?!" – replicó emocionada – "Kaho me ayudó mucho en la decoración, de hecho, los detalles de esas figuras fueron idea suya".

- "¿En serio?.. pues la felicito, señorita Mizuki, ha quedado espléndido".

La mujer sonrió halagada – "Gracias..".

- "Pues yo sigo impresionado por que se haya organizado y montado todo esto en dos días" – comentó Jack a los presentes.

- "Ciertamente es impresionante" – Eriol estuvo de acuerdo.

- "Fue un trabajo duro pero afortunadamente conté con mucha ayuda" – la sonriente Top Model volvió su mirada hacia Yukito – "Kaho y Yukito fueron mis más grandes colaboradores.. y debo decir que hasta el pesado de Jean me envió un equipo de asistentes para el día de hoy".

- "Pero nadie puede quitarte el mérito a ti, querida Nakuru" – el maestro refutó con amabilidad – "sin duda fuiste tú la que más trabajó para sacar adelante este desfile de modas".

Todos asintieron al concordar con el hombre.

Y a pesar de que la plática estaba muy animada, Sakura fue consciente de que era la única que aún no estaba lista debido a su retraso, así que se excusó con el grupo y se puso a disposición de una de las maquillistas para que trabajara con ella. Unos minutos después, una joven del equipo de asistentes que Jean había dispuesto para Nakuru, se acercó a la guardiana para informarle que uno de los periodistas que ella autorizó para una entrevista antes del inicio del evento, acababa de llegar para cumplir exactamente esa tarea.

La muchacha dio el pase libre para hacerlo entrar y aquello fue tomado por los demás como el mejor momento para retirarse a sus asientos reservados y dejar que las muchachas terminaran de prepararse.

Sonomi, Fujitaka y Yui fueron los primeros en retirarse, pues a los más jóvenes les estaba llevando más tiempo despedirse de sus amigas. Como Nakuru era requerida por la recién llegada prensa, Yukito se apresuró a dirigirle unas palabras de aliento y a desearle la mejor de las suertes, la muchacha agradeció sus palabras y no pudo evitar echarle los brazos al cuello para darle un abrazo. Tomoyo, que observaba toda la escena y que estaba segura había sido capturada por las cámaras de los fotógrafos en el camerino, supo que la imagen que realmente iría en el titular que narrara este día, sería la del beso en la frente que a continuación le dio el maestro a la bella joven antes de marcharse.

- "Te deseo mucha suerte, Jessica" – repuso Jack con su mejor sonrisa.

- "Muchas gracias..." – ella sonrió con agradecimiento.

- "Ojalá y la próxima vez yo también pueda ser parte de algo así" – el comentario del rubio hizo que la muchacha contuviera la risa y que a Eriol le surgiera una pequeña gota.

- "¿Todavía sigues con eso?.. vaya que eres vanidoso" – repuso el inglés, recordando que su joven amigo había insistido hasta el cansancio con la idea de que deberían incluir un número con prendas masculinas para que él también tuviera oportunidad de mostrar todos su atributos.

- "Oye, sabes que me extrañó mucho que Nakuru no le pidiera a esa linda amiga oriental tuya que participara con Jessica y las demás" – comentó el muchacho – "en el paseo del día de año nuevo me parecía que ella y tu prima se llevaban muy bien".

Eriol sonrió. En aquellos años en que había sido vecino de Shaoran y eso mismo lo había llevado a crear una gran amistad con el muchacho chino, también su guardiana había encontrado en la prima del jefe del Clan Li a una gran confidente - "Mei Ling es una de las mejores amigas de Nakuru, y es precisamente por ese motivo que ella no le pidió que participara" – el de ojos azules pareció divertido ante la confusión de su compatriota – "Mei Ling está pasando por una situación muy difícil en este momento, y lo que menos quería Nakuru era darle una carga más".

- "Entiendo..." – razonó el inglés – "pero después de todo tu prima no ha quedado desamparada.. al fin y al cabo fue capaz de hacerse de todas estas bellezas para su desfile" – señaló a las jóvenes en el lugar – "¿no te parece, Eriol?".

- "Claro.." – amplió su sonrisa, fijando su vista en las muchachas.

El joven sintió de pronto una extraña sensación cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura de Silvia Viera. Cuando la impresión de deja vúlo tomó por completo, ya no fue capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella, y es que la escena parecía reproducirse en cámara lenta dentro de su cabeza... la hermosa joven, que se encontraba despidiéndose de su primo Koji, sonreía con dulzura al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla, su encantadora figura fue rodeada por los brazos de su familiar que la atraparon y la levantaron juguetonamente del piso al exagerar su abrazo, Silvia dejó escapar una exclamación y la reencarnación de Clow notó entonces que su voz era realmente encantadora cuando reía. Después de decirle adiós a su primo, la francesa se despidió también de Takato con un beso en la mejilla quedando sola nuevamente. Fue en ese momento que su cabeza giró para darse cuenta de los ojos de Eriol sobre ella, la joven le sonrió y empezó a acercarse hasta él...

- "Espero que disfrutes del desfile, Eriol" – la suave –aunque un poco ansiosa- y melodiosa voz de Tomoyo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad e hizo que volviera su atención en ella.

- "Por supuesto.." – disimuló su distracción.

- "¡Buena suerte, Tomoyo!" – Takato y Koji aparecieron detrás de la muchacha con una sonrisa – "no podíamos irnos sin desearte lo mejor... te estaremos apoyando desde la primera fila" – aseguró el de ojos café oscuro.

- "Muchas gracias" – ella sonrió.

- "Tú también nos apoyarás ¿cierto, Eriol?" – la pelirroja terminó de llegar al lado del inglés – "sé que no eres de los que grita, pero bastará con que des una buena crítica si en algún momento la prensa se te acerca luego del espectáculo para preguntarte que te pareció la colección de Jessica".

Los presentes rieron con el comentario y Eriol contestó de lo más divertido – "Por supuesto que lo haré ¿acaso crees que quiero exponerme al enfado de Nakuru si hago lo contrario?.. en todo caso jamás haría algo que perjudicara a Tomoyo".

Silvia sonrió más que satisfecha con la respuesta, lanzándole una astuta mirada a su amiga.

Poco a poco, las despedidas fueron dejando el camerino despejado y rápidamente las modelos empezaron a retocarse el maquillaje y a buscar, con la imagen que les regresaba el espejo, algún desajuste en el primer atuendo que les tocaba lucir. Nakuru terminó rápidamente con la prensa y se dedicó a asistir a sus modelos al mismo tiempo que se ocupaba de ella misma.

Justo cuando una de sus asistentes le avisó a la guardiana que el desfile estaba a punto de comenzar, las muchachas pudieron escuchar, gracias a que estaban prácticamente detrás del escenario, una conocida melodía seguida por la introducción que hacía un hombre al presentar a una persona...y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se lograra oír la voz de una famosa cantante que era la sensación del momento a nivel mundial. Las jóvenes se volvieron a Nakuru impresionadas.

- "Es una amiga mía.." – dijo ella simplemente, con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros – "cuando se lo pedí, ella no tuvo ningún inconveniente en venir a abrir mi show".

Cuando el número musical terminó, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad empezó a atacar a las chicas que no dejaban de caminar inquietas por el lugar. La guardiana se encargó de tranquilizarlas y las exhortó para que salieran a divertirse e hicieran lo que mejor pudieran.

Mientras tanto, entre el público, los conocidos del grupo esperaban ansiosos la salida de las muchachas. Nakuru había reservado trece asientos de primera fila para sus amigos, siete del lado izquierdo de la pasarela y seis del lado derecho de la misma. Eriol y Shaoran estaban sentados del lado que bien podría definirse como el de la familia, al ser los ocupantes los cuatro Kinomoto –a excepción de la pequeña Yui que estaba segura ubicada en las piernas de su mamá-, Yukito y Kaho. Mientras que del otro lado se podían encontrar a Lung, Mei Ling, Jack, Takato, Koji y a Yamazaki.

En poco tiempo el espectáculo dio inicio con una animada canción de fondo, que provocó sonrisas y expectación en los presentes.

_**Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Quiero verte, pero no puedo.. cuán tristes, son estos **_

_**kimochi. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . sentimientos..**_

_**Ienai no iitai no. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**no puedo decirlo, pero quiero,**_

**CHANSU nogashite bakari. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_**acabo de perder mi oportunidad por un tropiezo fortuito.**_

Nakuru fue la primera en aparecer, arrancando exclamaciones y aplausos efusivos del público.

La muchacha se deslizó con gran destreza y gracia por la pasarela, desplegando una seguridad y un aire juguetón que parecían desde siempre ser su sello personal, demostrando que su rostro y su cuerpo le daban una poderosa presencia escénica difícil de superar. Su cabello suelto parecía bailar con cada movimiento y sus ojos castaños brillaban con luz propia.

Al llegar a la punta de la pasarela la hermosa joven adoptó un par de poses para que se apreciará mejor el diseño, regresando nuevamente sobre sus pasos no sin antes tirar un beso al lado de la pasarela donde los Kinomoto ocupaban su lugar...

_**Datte (datte) datte (datte). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¡Pero aún (pero aún) pero aún (pero aún)!**_

_**Tsubasa hiroge futari de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Juntos, extendamos las alas y**_

_**Sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Crucemos el cielo, quiero que nuestros sueños vayan al unísono**_

Tomoyo le siguió a Nakuru. Y si había algo de nerviosismo dentro de ella, definitivamente no se notó.

Indudablemente la joven Daidouji era toda una belleza. Su lustroso y largo cabello oscuro levemente rizado en las puntas brillaba a las luces de los reflectores al mismo tiempo que sus enormes ojos azules irradiaban sincero regocijo bajo la sombra de sus largas pestañas. Su figura delgada y elegante le dio a su andar un toque único que estilizaba con sencillez el vestido azul celeste que modelaba.

El conjunto de su belleza y su elegante y vivaz caminar no dejó de impresionar al público y a más de un joven que se encontraba pendiente de su figura...

_**Hora. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hey mira!**_

_**Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte. . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¡Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre!**_

_**kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Mira hacia acá y dime que me quieres. **_

_**sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitt. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¡Sí¡estoy contenta de habernos encontrado, seguro!**_

_**atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Mis pensamientos**_

_**tonde tonde tonde yuke. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Volarán, volarán, volarán hasta tu corazón!**_

_**ma - yo - wa - na – i. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¡Ellos - no - se - perderán!**_

La siguiente en aparecer fue Sakura, cuya expresión se encontraba un poco vacilante ante la visión de tanta gente. Rápidamente, la chica comenzó su caminata y su nerviosismo empezó a perderse al enfocarse en lo que hacía.

Si bien no imitó la elegancia de Tomoyo ni la presencia de Nakuru, la belleza de Sakura era definitivamente dulce y a la vez arrebatadora. Su brillante y largo cabello se movía al compás de sus pasos y sus ojos como dos espejos de cristalina agua verde se combinaron con su encantadora sonrisa mientras intentaba lucir su prenda lo mejor posible. Sakura dejó que su vivacidad la tomara y le diera un toque fresco a sus poses, lo que se transformó en una naturalidad exquisita.

Al tiempo que las luces rodeaban a la muchacha, Shaoran había caído en una extática contemplación. En aquel momento sólo podía contemplar a la muchacha, su hermoso rostro y sus brillantes ojos verdes, que lucían más hechiceros que nunca mientras que le parecía como si las palabras de la canción hablaran de los sentimientos de él hacía la muchacha...

_**tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A veces, mis baterías se agotan**_

_**anata no egao de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pero con tu sonrisa,**_

_**itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae. . . . . . . . . . . . **__**siempre se recargan por completo, y se preparan para estallar.**_

Naoko estaba algo temerosa al comenzar, pero la reacción de sus amigos entre el público la animó y entonces pudo expresarse con más libertad.

Aquella noche llevaba sus lentes de contacto y sus ojos castaños brillaban con entusiasmo mientras que su cabello del mismo color -que lucía suelto y que llegaba más debajo de sus hombros- oscilaba un poco a cada movimiento. Su atuendo, de un color verde muy tenue, resaltaba su figura sencilla y gentil. El modelaje de la muchacha se veía animado y gustoso.

Poco después Chiharu relevó a Naoko... la muchacha llevaba su largo cabello castaño suelto –igual que sus compañeras las cuales obedecieron las indicaciones de Nakuru para la primera ronda- caminó sin mucha vacilación por la pasarela y sonrió con naturalidad. Sus brillantes ojos de un tono castaño oscuro transmitían seguridad y su amable rostro completó el conjunto, dejando que su modelaje capturara la atención del público y estos estuvieran pendientes de su figura y de la ropa que usaba.

La muchacha se desempeñó con bastante destreza y abandonó la pasarela satisfecha de su labor...

_**o-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Por favor (por favor) por favor (por favor)**_

_**mazu wa o-tomodachi kara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . somos primero amigos, así que**_

_**waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni sitia. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . quiero sonreír, mirarte, y divertirme cada día**_

A pesar de que la joven Sasaki era una muchacha sensible y estaba espantada por la idea de dar un mal paso y caerse, sus pasos tomaron rápidamente el compás que ella quería, apremiándose con seguridad.

Rika lucía el mismo corte de cabello que usaba de niña. Lo había llevado largo hasta ese mismo día, pero había decidido cortárselo con la idea de darle a su aspecto un poco más de madurez y se veía realmente hermosa. Su rostro, desprovisto de rasgos infantiles, ayudaba a sus ojos a emanar una dulce sensibilidad, su cutis pálido, su encantadora sonrisa y su forma de caminar parecían reflejar el sereno y dulce carácter que poseía...

_**Hora. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Hey mira!**_

_**Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI. . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¡Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre!**_

_**unmei datte o-niai datte. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Es nuestro destino. **__**Nos queda bien**_

_**sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¡Sí¡estoy feliz de habernos encontrado, seguro!**_

_**dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yo no cederé ante nadie. Seré..**_

_**ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 en el mundo para ti!**_

_**KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¡Estoy - enamorada – de - ti!**_

Silvia se plantó en el escenario con una encantadora sonrisa y gran decisión. Sin duda, después de Nakuru, era la que más aplomo poseía en sus pasos y la que más cómoda se notaba al desplazar su linda figura por la pasarela.

Sus enormes ojos grises parecían una combinación de un cielo nublado iluminado por una cantidad de estrellas brillantes, su cabello de un rojo vivaz era una hermosa cascada de ondulaciones que bailaban alrededor de sus hombros, su belleza coronó su fino atuendo y su forma de modelar fue digna de cualquier Top Model en el más importante desfile parisino.

_**Hora. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Hey mira!**_

_**Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI. . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¡Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre!**_

_**unmei datte o-niai datte. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Es nuestro destino. **__**Nos queda bien**_

_**sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¡Sí¡estoy feliz de habernos encontrado, seguro!**_

_**dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yo no cederé ante nadie. Seré..**_

_**ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 en el mundo para ti!**_

_**KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¡Estoy - enamorada – de - ti!**_

Cada joven se presentó al menos tres veces más. Nakuru había seleccionado los conjuntos para sus amigas aprovechando la figura de cada una y seleccionando aquellos que mejor les favorecieran, logrando un balance perfecto y una presentación sobria y encantadora.

Por supuesto que muchos de los presentes quedaron encantados con la visión que presentaban las jóvenes modelos, pero eso sólo ayudó a que los diseños de Tomoyo funcionaran por sí solos.

Para la ronda final, Nakuru fue la última en caminar por la pasarela y la encargada de agradecer la asistencia y hacer la gran presentación de la talentosa diseñadora que había hecho todo posible con sus creaciones. Una contenta y emocionada Tomoyo salió para saludar al público que se puso de pie para recibirla, sus amigas tampoco perdieron el tiempo y se dejaron ver en el escenario para también aplaudir a la morena... los flashes de las cámaras no dejaron de dispararse y el bullicio sólo fue la prueba fehaciente de que el desfile había sido todo un éxito.

De regreso en el camerino las muchachas reían ya sin presiones y comentaban la experiencia con tranquilidad. En poco tiempo se ocuparon de regresar a su ropa y apariencia habituales y se dirigieron a la sala de estar en la que esperaban sus familiares y amigos.

Las modelos por un día fueron recibidas con exclamaciones, risas y abrazos efusivos de sus conocidos, lo bien que había resultado el evento se podía percibir en sus impresiones sinceras y emocionadas. Luego de intercambiar algunas anécdotas de la experiencia vivida, la sensación de que finalmente había concluido el desfile fue haciéndose cada vez más palpable cuando los participantes se fueron retirando hasta sólo quedar los padres y los amigos más cercanos de Sakura. Fue entonces que Sonomi tuvo la maravillosa idea de celebrar el logro obtenido con una cena familiar improvisada, por lo que antes de regresar a la mansión con Fujitaka para prepararlo todo, invitó a los aún presentes para que los acompañaran en dicha comida.

Como Nakuru aún tenía que dar unas indicaciones a los que se hallaban desarmando el montaje del escenario y limpiando el local, Tomoyo decidió acompañarla al sentirse también con la obligación de brindar solidaridad a la guardiana, después de todo había sido la presentación de sus diseños la razón principal del esfuerzo de Nakuru. La decisión de la morena repercutió en los demás que no quisieron partir hacia la mansión Kinomoto sin las muchachas... hasta la pequeña Yui terminó pidiendo a sus padres que la dejaran con sus hermanas.

Fue así que luego de que la modelo hubo dejado todo en orden con sus asistentes, que el grupo de amigos se encontró muy pronto en el desierto estacionamiento buscando sus vehículos.

- "Hoy fue un gran día ¿no lo crees?" – repuso animada la joven, al tiempo que se acomodaba el abrigo.

- "Claro que sí y debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma" – respondió el de ojos miel – "fue tu esfuerzo el que se reflejo esta noche" – sonrió afable.

- "Nah, puede que yo haya enseñado una que otra cosa a las muchachas, pero fueron ellas las que terminaron luciéndose".

- "Tienes razón.." – intervino la otra mujer que iba a su lado – "de hecho me dio la impresión de que si Tomoyo o Sakura quisieran optar por incursionar en el mundo del modelaje, lo harían más que bien" – rió la maestra.

- "No lo digas ni en broma" – dijo con el ceño fruncido el hombre al lado de Yukito – "con esta única experiencia basta y sobra... mis hermanas no necesitan a un montón de idiotas que estén detrás de ellas".

Nakuru, Kaho y Yukito contuvieron la risa.

Caminando unos paso más atrás, Lung también se reía por las quejas del galeno que tomaron brío con las provocaciones de su mejor amigo y la modelo Akizuki.

- "El joven Kinomoto es realmente muy celoso" – comentó el jefe del Clan Sheng, que alcanzó a escuchar el motivo del enfado del aludido.

- "No ha cambiado nada..." – repuso entre dientes Shaoran – "si tuviera el poder para fulminarnos con esa mirada que tiene ya lo hubiera hecho".

- "Eso ni lo dudes, Xiao Lang" – aceptó el inglés entre risas.

- "Puede que Touya sea un poco celoso, pero estoy segura que es porque en el fondo nos quiere mucho" – Sakura sonrió ante la afirmación exagerada de su hermanita.

- "¡Mi hermanito es muy bueno!" – declaró entre los brazos de la ex Card Captor – "él no se enoja de que sean como la novia de Yuki" – dijo refiriéndose a la profesión de la guardiana.

- "Procura no hablar muy fuerte Yui" – pidió Tomoyo con tono maternal – "no quiero ni imaginar que haría Touya si te escuchara y tomara ese comentario de la peor manera".

- "Ya puedo imaginármelo" – Eriol repuso divertido – "seguramente le darí..".

El muchacho se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus sentidos le mandaron una señal de alerta.

- "¡Eriol!!".

La guardiana le gritó a su dueño al percatarse de la energía en movimiento.

En segundos Sakura bajó a su hermanita e invocó inmediatamente su conjuro para liberar su báculo, siendo imitada por los hechiceros presentes que desplegaron sus poderes mágicos.

- "¿Sakura, que está pasando?" – Tomoyo preguntó angustiada cuando un frío y siniestro viento empezó a soplar en el estacionamiento.

- "Es muy poderoso.." – murmuró Lung con ojos atentos y blandiendo su espada.

Touya no había perdido el tiempo para ir al lado de sus hermanas y mantener a la maestra cerca de él.

- "Y es posible que sea más de uno.." – el jefe del Clan Li estuvo atento a los cambios de aura en la corriente de viento.

- "Será mejor que..".

Kaho no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando de la nada un relámpago rojo se dirigió a ellos con gran rapidez, Yue, que ya había materializado su flecha de luz, contraatacó con su conjuro logrando detener el ataque.

- "¡Protejan a las chicas!" – Eriol les pidió a los que estaban más cerca de las indefensas Mei Ling, Tomoyo y Yui.

Pero antes de que alguno tuviera oportunidad de hacer algo, un gran número de relámpagos empezaron a dispararse en todas direcciones. Los hechiceros se defendieron con gran habilidad sin tener el tiempo para intentar encontrar la procedencia de los ataques, y es que el estacionamiento era bastante amplio y los pilares que dividían las secciones del mismo contribuían a su enemigo para mantenerse oculto.

Tratando de aprovechar la cobertura de sus amigos, Mei Ling corrió hasta Yui para tomarla entre sus brazos y refugiarse detrás del pilar más próximo en el que muy cerca se encontraba Ruby Moon defendiéndose de los ataques. Sakura se dio cuenta del movimiento de la joven china y le gritó a su hermana para que llegara hasta ellas y con eso poder utilizar a _"Escudo"._

Lung y Kaho se hicieron camino esquivando relámpagos y rodearon el pilar en donde estaban Mei Ling y Yui para salvaguardarlas mejor.

Tomoyo intentó llegar hasta la infante pero los vientos oscuros soplaron en ese instante con más fuerza haciéndola tambalear y caer.

La maestra unió sus palmas como en forma de súplica y recitó una oración que levantó una barrera protectora alrededor de Lung y de las que protegían – "¡Hazlo ahora, Sakura!" – le gritó al tomar partido de su barrera lanzando un destello que ayudó a la Card Master a detener uno de los relámpagos que la amenazaban, dándole la oportunidad de invocar su carta.

- "_¡Escudo!_".

El resplandor rosado avanzó a gran velocidad hacia la hija de Sonomi, pero el poder fue hábilmente rechazado por un individuo que se plantó frente a Tomoyo.

- "Detuvo la protección de _"Escudo"_" – Xiao Lang repuso incrédulo.

El intruso –que vestía un atuendo muy parecido al de un ninja por lo que sólo y apenas se podían apreciar sus ojos- se volvió a la asustada muchacha en el suelo y se inclinó para poder tomarla del brazo, mientras las pupilas de la joven temblaban de miedo.

- "¡¡No vas a tocarla!!!".

El remolino de poder surgió en un instante, fue veloz y certero, la ráfaga de poder puro rodeó el cuerpo de Eriol en menos de un segundo y su poder rasgó el aire y a todos los relámpagos rojos que en ese instante lo amenazaban a él y a sus amigos, golpeando también a aquel que intentaba coger a Tomoyo lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ella. Asombrado por la reacción de la reencarnación de Clow, el sujeto fue conciente de que estaba desprovisto de distracción, por lo que trató de retomar el ataque y a un gesto suyo los vientos oscuros se arremolinaron creando copias falsas de sí mismo en varias direcciones para alejar la atención de los hechiceros.

Los conjuros de ataque y defensa empezaron a llover en el improvisado campo de batalla. Sakura y Ruby Moon hacían equipo cubriéndose una a la otra mientras acababan con las copias, y lo mismo parecían hacer Touya y Yue que se acercaron hasta donde estaban resguardadas Mei Ling y Yui –la cual lloraba sin parar- para servir de defensa por si la barrera de Kaho fallaba.

El de traje ninja se llevó una sorpresa cuando intentó volver a su tarea de tomar a Tomoyo y no la encontró tirada en el suelo ni en ningún lugar que su visión lograba alcanzar. La universitaria había aprovechado el disturbio para escabullirse tras el pilar más cercano y esconderse allí mientras el peligro pasaba.

- "¡Sólo está jugando con nosotros!" – repuso enfadado el doctor que acababa de terminar con otra réplica.

- "¡Ni siquiera tiene intenciones de hacernos daño!" – Shaoran cortó en dos a otra de las copias con su imponente espada.

- "¡No somos nosotros su objetivo!" – Kaho, que aprovechó la protección de su barrera y se dedicó a distinguir y localizar al verdadero enemigo, encontró al auténtico buscando algo detrás de uno de los pilares.

El grito de la hija de Sonomi estalló en la cabeza de los hechiceros que lo entendieron todo en un instante.

- "¡Va por Tomoyo!!" – exclamó el de ojos azules con enfado e impotencia al no poder apartar a tiempo a las copias que lo atacaban.

El individuo tomó a la morena del brazo con fuerza mientras ella se retorcía e intentaba forcejear con él. Cuando pudo tenerla bien segura, el enemigo invocó un conjuro y empezó a elevarse con la muchacha, pero Sakura no estuvo dispuesta a permitir que se llevaran a su hermana...

_- "¡Disparo!_"

La carta brilló con gran intensidad y el poder de la misma se desplegó como una lluvia rayos que acabó sin piedad con cada copia en el lugar. Cuando el contraataque alcanzó al agresor de Tomoyo éste se vio obligado a soltar a la joven dándole un fuerte empujón para tomar impulso de eso y esquivar el certero poder de la carta. El frágil cuerpo de la muchacha cayó al piso con violencia dejándola un poco aturdida.

- "¡Maldito!".

Eriol y Touya corrieron hasta la joven para auxiliarla, pero el enemigo se reincorporó de inmediato y en un instante se abalanzó de nuevo sobre la joven que apenas intentaba reincorporarse. Tomoyo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya lo tenía de nuevo frente a ella y todo pasó tan rápido que su conciencia se apagó en un segundo al sentir que caía en un profundo y negro abismo que acabó sumiéndola en la inconsciencia. El individuo había alzado una mano frente a ella al mismo tiempo que murmuró unas palabras y su palma brilló en un segundo para después lograr que la joven se desplomara en sus brazos.

No siendo lo suficientemente cuidadoso con sus contrincantes, el sujeto se encontró en problemas cuando al volverse para escapar un furioso Touya estaba justo enfrente de él con ojos amenazantes.

- "¡Suéltala, desgraciado!" – repuso con ira contenida.

El sujeto repasó sus ojos por el estacionamiento como analizando la situación, pudo ver a todos los hechiceros en posición de alerta y listos para reaccionar a cualquier movimiento suyo... estaba seguro que lo único que detenía a todos de atacarlo era que sostenía con gran ímpetu el cuerpo desmayado de la hermana de Sakura. No encontrando otra salida, la dejó caer sin mucho cuidado y volvió a conjurar copias falsas de si mismo para poder escapar.

Igualmente rápido en reflejos, el jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente reunió su poder y lo convocó para crear un enorme remolino de fuego que se volvió contra todas las copias. A pesar de que el sujeto pudo escapar sin ser alcanzado, el poder del ataque de Li había sido tan intenso que buena parte de las heridas que sufrieron las copias habían pasado a su cuerpo, dejando los brazos del individuo en un no muy buen estado.

Con la partida del ninja el ambiente regresó a su estado natural y los hechiceros desvanecieron sus armas para acercarse a la muchacha inconsciente.

- "¿Cómo está?" – Sakura preguntó con angustia reflejada en su voz y con Yui pegada a su pierna con los ojos llorosos y la mirada asustada.

- "Solo está desmayada" – respondió Touya que la revisaba en ese momento.

Eriol se colocó a la altura de su amiga y sin importarle la mirada desconfiada del doctor cuando él se acercó, alzó su mano hasta tocar el rostro de la joven y dejar que su magia actuara en ella. Al siguiente segundo la muchacha estaba abriendo sus ojos azules con pereza.

Los suspiros de alivio escaparon de los presentes y Tomoyo aún desorientada preguntaba a sus hermanos que era lo que había pasado.

- "Intentaron llevarse a Daidouji" – murmuraba un serio Li al tiempo que observaba la escena de los hermanos y se acercó a su mejor amigo.

- "Lo sé.." - Eriol suspiró con el mismo semblante de Shaoran.

* * *

- "¿En una semana dices?".

- "Sí" – repuso el joven – "en una semana nos reuniremos con el Consejo y conoceremos al prometido de Mei".

- "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien... no hay forma de que pierdas la apelación" – el inglés lo animó.

- "Eso espero" – suspiró – "¿y tu Xiao Lang?" – se dirigió al castaño con un tono más divertido que advertía el cambio de tema – "¿cuándo piensas ocuparte de tus problemas?".

Shaoran se revolvió en su asiento un poco incómodo y contestó sin muchas ganas – "¿A qué te refieres?".

- "Bah, déjate de evasivas" – Eriol sonrió con diversión – "Lung quiere saber cuándo vas a patear a Kaory para que finalmente puedas estar con la encantadora Sakura".

- "No hables así, todavía pienso que Kaory no es una mala chica, es sólo un poco...".

- "Basta, no te esfuerces en pensar un buen calificativo para ella" – pidió Sheng con agrura – "agradece que aún puedo soportar hablar de ella sin vomitar, porque si después de la reunión del Consejo no logro librar a Mei del compromiso no permitiré que se vuelva a decir ese nombre en mi presencia".

El muchacho no contestó y es que no podía culpar a su amigo.

- "¿Entonces, cuando piensas dejar a Kaory?" – cuestionó el de ojos azules – "no puedes hacer que Sakura te espere para siempre".

- "Lo sé.." – se pasó una mano por el cabello – "te juro que no veo la hora de poder decirle que soy libre, pero todavía no encuentro oportunidad para hablar con Kaory, ella a estado muy ocupada éstos días y cada vez que intento hablarle siempre parece tener un asunto que atender".

- "Me parece que está esquivándote" – opinó Eriol.

El joven lo miró, algo desconcertado, mientras Lung se interesaba en el asunto...

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".

- "Ella sospecha que vas a dejarla, es por eso que trata de evitarte cada vez que quieres hablarle de algo serio".

- "¿Lo crees?" – dudó el joven jefe del Clan Li.

- "Estoy seguro".

- "Bien, no es como si pudiera evitar esta situación por siempre" – Shaoran trató de restarle importancia – "Kaory siempre me pareció una mujer lo suficientemente madura para afrontar sus problemas..".

- "Es una bruja.." – Lung soltó sin delicadeza – "aún me sorprende todo el tiempo que duraste con ella".

- "Convengamos que es una mujer muy hermosa" – razonó el inglés – "y Xiao Lang no es de madera para poder resistir sus encantos..".

- "Oye, estas hablando como si sólo me interesara lo físico" – un tic en las cejas del muchacho fue la prueba de que se hallaba ofendido por los comentarios.

- "Sí, sí.. ya sabemos que vas a decirnos que lo que te gustó de ella también fueron sus cualidades" – dijo el chino con resignación – "a veces creo que eres demasiado ingenuo..".

Como vio que el castaño estaba dispuesto a saltar para refutar el comentario de su amigo, Eriol decidió cortar la discusión.

- "Esta bien, no creo necesario que analicemos tan profundamente la vida amorosa de Shaoran" – amplió su sonrisa – "aunque confieso que será una lástima que no vaya a estar cerca para ver como terminan sus problemas amorosos..".

El semblante de Li cambió inmediatamente a uno mucho más solemne.

- "Entonces ya lo pensaste bien.." – no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación.

El apuesto hombre asintió – "Lo he decidido..." – repuso con firmeza – "regresaré a Francia".

Shaoran suspiró sabiendo lo que aquello significaba, pues aunque la partida de su amigo comprendía una solución eso no hacía que se preocupara menos.

- "Me parece bien...".

- "Te apoyaremos desde aquí con lo que podamos.." – intervino el de ojos negros con solidaridad.

- "¿Y cuando te vas?".

- "Mañana. Los resultados de Tomoyo se confirman hoy por la tarde así que ella piensa regresar a París mañana muy temprano".

Debido al ataque que sufrieron justo después del desfile de modas, la hija de Sonomi tuvo que retrasar su regreso a la universidad programado para el día siguiente con la excusa de que necesitaba un chequeo médico, pues aún no se sentía del todo recuperada de la alta fiebre que no hacia más de un par de días la mantuvo en cama. Por supuesto que esa era la versión para sus padres porque la verdad era que Touya insistió tercamente para que la joven no se fuera sin antes estar seguros que aquel sujeto no la había lastimado físicamente.

Y en esos días, el hijo de duques ingleses había reflexionado bastante la situación para llegar a una conclusión y tomar la decisión de regresar a Francia con Tomoyo... y es que para el muchacho estaba totalmente claro que no podía dejarla sola.

- "Sabes que lo único que no me parece de este viaje es que vayas tú sólo" – continuó el castaño – "¿por qué no reconsideras llevar a Ruby Moon y a Spinel?".

- "No. Ellos tienen que ayudarlos aquí" – dijo reflexivo – "no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien".

- "Bueno, no puedes evitar que nos sintamos inquietos por tu seguridad, ahora que sabemos que la señorita Daidouji se a convertido en nuevo blanco, nuestros enemigos no dudarán en tratar de quitarte de en medio si te interpones" – repuso Sheng.

- "Y esa es precisamente la razón por la que no puedo apartarme de Tomoyo. Con ella tan lejos de nosotros será un blanco fácil y no puedo dejar que algo le pase ¿entienden?".

- "Entendemos.." – Shaoran asintió – "confiamos en tus habilidades, amigo".

Lung asintió apoyando las palabras del joven y Eriol sonrió más tranquilo. A pesar de que sabía los riesgos que correría, no estaba dispuesto a apartarse del lado de la muchacha de ojos azules.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡No lo puedo creer!!!... este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito, me he pasado sobremanera y ha quedado... endemoniadamente largo. En fin, cuento con que ustedes sean comprensivos XD a pesar de que imagino que en estos momentos muchos quieren asesinarme. Les juro que aunque no se vea muy claro ahora, hay razón para cada cosa que sucedió en este capítulo, así que no desesperen. Y pues ya vimos que las cosas no pintan tan mal para Mei Ling, y aunque muchos estaba preocupados de que Tomoyo se regresara sola a Francia al final se llevará compañía XD

La canción en el desfile de modas –y que se utilizó en este capítulo- es **"****Catch ****You Catch Me", **primer opening de "Card Captor Sakura" conocida por todos, estoy segura XD

Aprovecho el espacio para agradecer a todos aquellos que se pasaron por el grupo a ver el maravilloso Fanart que la talentosa **Moon Hikaru **hizo para esta historia, espero que todos sus comentarios les hayan llegado a la autora n.n

Muchas gracias a **Serena (**Sé que no se amplió mucho la situación de Tomoyo, pero ciertamente ese era el punto, ahora hemos explorado un poco más su participación en la profecía, así que espero que te afiances a eso hasta que todo termine por develarse XD ah! y muchas gracias por la observación que me hiciste, ya estoy trabajando en ella**Dark Angel**Que bueno que te guste, gracias por tu review**), Moon Hikaru (**y supongo que a ti dejare de agradecerte sólo hasta que me muera XD mil gracias por TODO**sakurachronicle (**me encantan tus reviews, y acabo de comprobar que realmente compartimos alguna especie de conexión telepática ¿ya te diste cuenta que muchas de las cosas que me escribiste realmente pasaron?.. wow eres buena para interpretar lo que se viene XD y OMG!! Por supuesto que no me enojo de que me hagas un fanart hazlo cuando quieras me encantaría verlo.. muchas gracias por las porras**), Basileia Daudojiu (**espero que mi respuesta te haya llegado y hayas podido ver el fanart. Pues ya ves que nuestra Tomy no se va sin Eriol ¿estás más tranquila o más confundida? Espero que más tranquila XD mil gracias por tu review**) y a paola (kagura) **por sus reviews.

A todos los registrados, espero les haya llegado mis respuestas a sus reviews!!.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!.

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo: **Eriol no estará dispuesto a apartarse de Tomoyo ni a sol ni a sombra, lo que hace sospechar a Silvia de que algo más está pasando entre ellos. Mei Ling conocerá la identidad de su prometido llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, mientras que Touya se siente molesto por la decisión que Kaho toma respecto a Lao. Yue y Ruby Moon intentan trabajar en equipo y un lado de la pequeña Yui que nadie conocía explota cuando su hermana Sakura es agredida por otra mujer.

Comentarios, tomatazos, dudas, reclamos.. en reviews XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki**


	16. Y todo sigue igual… ¿o no?

**_EL QUINTO ELEGIDO_**

**_"Y todo sigue igual… ¿o no?"_**

La noche estaba bastante fría, algo que no resultaba extraño al encontrarse en pleno invierno. Y sin embargo, la joven parecía ignorar la brisa helada y los leves escalofríos que de vez en cuando recorrían su cuerpo. Desde la banca en la que se encontraba sentada, repasó con la mirada el solitario paisaje de área verde que se encontraba más cerca de los dormitorios. En el lugar apenas y podían distinguirse algunas zonas gracias a la luz que las estrellas proporcionaban.

La muchacha alzó la vista para encontrarse con el cielo despejado y suspiró notablemente cansada. El sueño se le había convertido en algo imposible cuando una pesadilla tuvo la virtud de sobresaltarla y hacerla abandonar su cuarto en un intento por serenarse. Ella sospechaba que estos horribles sueños no eran más que las secuelas del ataque del que su familia y ella fueron victimas hace más de dos semanas.

- "¿Sabes que estando aquí, sola ha esta hora, y en la oscuridad, te conviertes en un blanco fácil para cualquiera?".

La serena y juguetona voz, hizo que Tomoyo buscara entre las sombras un rostro familiar.

- "No lo creo así. Con mi guardaespaldas personal muy cerca, encuentro difícil que alguien pueda raptarme" – contestó ella, intentando sonar divertida.

- "Sí, supongo que tienes razón" – caminó hasta la japonesa dejándose iluminar por la luz de la noche, para finalmente sentarse a su lado – "¿no puedes dormir?" – cuestionó antes de colocar un abrigo sobre sus hombros.

- "No.." – aceptó la muchacha con un suspiro – "..malos sueños".

El de ojos azules frunció levemente el ceño, no molesto con la revelación de ella, sino más bien con el que fuera responsable de la situación por la que estaba pasando la muchacha.

- "Es la tercera vez en esta semana".

- "Lo sé…" – su mirada era cansada – "no puedo evitarlo".

- "Todo va a estar bien, Tomoyo" – le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de inspirarle seguridad – "lo prometo".

La de largo cabello negro se permitió un acto de confianza al dejar a su cuerpo descansar sobre el de su amigo.

No fue hasta que Eriol notó como su interlocutora asentía a sus palabras, que pudo sentirse tranquilo. Ciertamente, no estaba diciéndole mentiras a la joven, pues de su cuenta corría que la seguridad de ella fuera impecable, después de todo, ese había sido su único interés por regresar a París en su compañía.

Al volver a Francia antes del tiempo estipulado, el muchacho tomó la situación de los todavía no habilitados pisos reservados que su universidad tenía para los alumnos, como la excusa perfecta para solicitar la colaboración de la academia de diseñadoras y permitirle ocupar uno de los dormitorios vacíos en la institución. La directora accedió gustosa y sin oponer resistencia a la petición de Eriol, permitiéndole instalarse hasta que toda la comitiva de Oxford regresara de vacaciones. El inglés sospechaba que la directora de la academia estaba al tanto de su procedencia noble y que ese aspecto había pesado mucho en su decisión de brindarle alojo. Por supuesto que de haber sido diferente, él no hubiera titubeado en utilizar su magia para conseguir de la docente lo que quería.

Y con su domicilio arreglado, pudo tener a Tomoyo a la vista hasta en aquellas horas en donde creyó encontraría inconvenientes. Y fue así como, unos días atrás, el inglés había notado a la estudiante de diseño un poco decaída, y al preguntarle los motivos se enteró del poco sueño que había disfrutado debido a una pesadilla. Un par de días después, Eriol también tuvo problemas para dormir, aunque sus motivos eran muy diferentes a los de su amiga, así que aprovechando su desvelo no encontró inconveniente en realizar un viejo truco que hacía desde niño y que utilizaba especialmente para espiar los avances, de la entonces Card Captor Sakura, desde su sillón favorito.

Cuando su espejo mágico le mostró a la reencarnación de Clow lo que deseaba ver, encontró a la susodicha paseando fuera de su dormitorio y un poco inquieta. Él no lo pensó demasiado para ir a acompañarla, conociendo de sobra el motivo de su salida a esas horas, provocándole una palpable desazón al ver la congoja de Tomoyo; mismo sentimiento que revivía ahora mismo al volverla a encontrar en la misma situación.

- "¿Te gustaría llamar a casa?" – él rompió el cómodo silencio mostrándole a la muchacha su teléfono móvil.

Ella parpadeó extrañada al ver el aparato, pues estaba segura de que el joven no portaba nada consigo cuando se presentó. Al caer en la cuenta de que quizá lo había hecho traer con su magia, sonrió dulcemente ante el intento de Eriol por animarla. Cuando estaba a punto de responder a su gesto, algo, parecido a una sombra; llamó su atención e hizo que fijara su vista en un punto de la zona verde frente a ellos. Consternada por la silueta intrusa, Tomoyo intentó agudizar su visión para distinguir lo que se escondía entre la oscuridad, y cuando finalmente creyó formarse una imagen, parpadeó confundida ante la revelación… no sabía si en verdad había visto lo que creía o sólo era su imaginación…

Dejando el asunto por la paz, y tomando una decisión, la muchacha se volvió a su interlocutor.

- "Quizás en otro momento…" – su sonrisa buscaba tranquilizarlo, y como notó que él también le devolvía el gesto, ella se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho recibiendo ninguna oposición más que el ajuste un poco más firme del brazo alrededor de sus hombros, logrando con eso una posición que les brindaba más calor a ambos.

Los jóvenes permanecieron en las afueras de los dormitorios un tiempo más disfrutando de la quietud de la noche y del cielo sin luna que en ese momento sólo lucía sus estrellas. Y aunque ese instante ameritaba tranquilidad, la mente de los dos no dejó de trabajar entre la extracción de sentimientos, recuerdos e inquietudes.

* * *

La joven observó el rostro contrariado del muchacho cuando le reveló el último descubrimiento.

- "¿Una mujer?" – repuso incrédulo.

- "Sí.." – asintió nuevamente – "creemos que _'El Quinto Elegido'_ es una mujer".

- "Increíble.." – a penas desvió su mirada de la carretera, pues a pesar de la sorpresa que aquella confesión le provocaba, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir un accidente automovilístico por ello.

- "Ciertamente, no estamos cien por ciento seguros pero el señor Ota, Kaho y yo, unimos nuestros poderes con la carta _'Sueños' _y tuvimos premoniciones muy similares que nos hacen pensar que estamos en lo correcto".

- "¿Y qué hay de la batalla?" – dudó el joven chino – "¿pudieron ver algo que nos relacionara con ella?".

Ante la pregunta, Sakura bajó la mirada con visible preocupación.

- "Sí" – suspiró – "hay un buen número de personas divididas en dos bandos, mucha oscuridad y la figura de una mujer en medio del caos iluminada por una resplandeciente luz frente a ella" – continuó – "y cuatro sellos unidos bajo sus pies".

- "¿Sellos?".

- "Las insignias que representan nuestro poder mágico, de las cuales se distinguen perfectamente la de Eriol y la mía".

El jefe del clan Li guardó silencio reflexionando el relato hasta que finalmente concluyó:

- "Eso significa que tu no puedes ser _'El Quinto Elegido'_, puesto que tu emblema forma parte de los que está bajo los pies que el Quinto eligió para equilibrar la magia".

Sakura entendió lo que el muchacho quería decir, pues ella misma había aprendido –en una de las primeras reuniones que se hicieron para investigar los hechos que desencadenaría la profecía- que el Quinto tomaría el poder de los elegidos al momento de escoger un bando y con ello establecería el balance mágico que definiría a los ganadores de la batalla.

- "No" – ella negó con la cabeza – "yo también había llegado a esa conclusión, pero el señor Ota me explicó que si efectivamente _'El Quinto Elegido'_ fuera una mujer, y a pesar de que mi propio sello se ilumina bajo sus pies, cabe la posibilidad de que yo, como el Quinto simplemente esté concentrando mi propio poder junto con el de los elegidos".

- "Pero eso es absurdo, _'El Quinto Elegido'_ es el catalizador que unirá los poderes de los valientes destinados a intervenir en el desenlace del mundo. ¿Cómo podrías ser tú el Quinto si tu insignia forma parte de las otras tres?.. se supone que son cinco los símbolos que completarán el ciclo. La creencia es que el quinto sello se creará al mismo tiempo que _'El Quinto Elegido'_ una los poderes de los cuatro valientes".

- "Es por eso que no podemos asegurar nada todavía, nuestra premonición podría estar incompleta y mientras no descifremos el pergamino que contiene la profecía, el señor Ota piensa que toda posibilidad debe tomarse en cuenta".

Shaoran tomó una curva con un rápido y brusco movimiento, reflejando su frustración con el violento cambio de velocidad.

- "Estoy cansado de Ota" – replicó con enfado – "dice que se ha unido a nosotros para ayudarnos pero últimamente sólo está enredando y complicando más nuestro trabajo, limitando nuestros recursos, cuestionando nuestras teorías…" – Sakura notó como el muchacho apretaba con fuerza el volante.

- "Él solo intenta ayudarnos, Shaoran" – dijo con un tono suave que tuvo la virtud de tranquilizar al joven – "lo que hace es orientarnos para que vayamos por la pista correcta. Si no nos planteara todas las posibilidades podríamos encaminarnos en la dirección equivocada, y darle ventaja a nuestros enemigos".

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro – "Es que esto es tan frustrante… no saber cual es la verdad, caminar a ciegas con el miedo de que en cualquier momento caiga uno de nosotros".

La universitaria suavizó su mirada sintiendo al mismo tiempo a su corazón encogerse. Entendía a Shaoran a la perfección, pues cada uno de los atentados que sufrían no sólo se dirigían a ellos sino que ahora también alcanzaban a sus seres queridos, prueba de ello era aquel sorpresivo ataque contra Tomoyo; el cual no estaba exento de volver a repetirse con ella misma o con alguien más…

- "La verdad es que las cosas no se ven muy bien… y más para algunos de nosotros ahora que se ha confirmado nuestra participación en la batalla" – ella continuó sin tratar de ocultar el miedo en su voz.

- "Sakura… tus premoniciones" – pareciera que Li fue conciente hasta ese momento de la otra gran mortificación de su copiloto, aquella inquietud que no tenía nada que ver con los atentados a su familia – "tus premoniciones y las de la profesora Mizuki los mostraron a Eriol y a ti en medio de la batalla." – comentó, al mismo tiempo que localizaba un lugar para estacionarse y poder poner toda su atención en Sakura – "¿Acaso tienes dudas?" – él preguntó, intentando no ser tan directo al cuestionarla acerca de sus posibles miedos.

La de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza. Había una evidente tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

- "No es como si quisiera negarme al hecho de mi participación en esta batalla, pues desde un principio las posibilidades de que así fuera eran bastante grandes y lo acepto, es sólo que…" – su voz se cortó y las manos de Shaoran se cerraron sobre las de ella para animarla a continuar – "en la premonición había tanta oscuridad, había tanto caos, un sentimiento de tristeza, un miedo y un dolor insoportable que cubría el ambiente" – su iris parecía temblar al recordar sus visiones – "ese dolor era….. desgarrador. Era el tipo de sufrimiento que sólo puede experimentarse al perder algo que se ama".

- "Temes que alguien muy querido para ti sufra en esta batalla" – concluyó con un suave tono que expresaba comprensión.

- "Más de la mitad de mi familia tiene muchas posibilidades de tener un papel en este conflicto, y temo que el dolor reflejado en las premoniciones sea mío o de cualquiera de nosotros" – repuso con sinceridad – "no quiero perder a nadie, Shaoran… no sé si podría soportarlo".

Como notó que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus lindos cristales verdes, el muchacho no pudo evitar el impulso de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y confortarla con un abrazo.

- "Todo estará bien, Sakura…" – él susurraba, intentando transmitirle seguridad – "no permitiremos que _nadie _lastime a los que amamos" - se separó un poco para poder alzar su rostro y observarla con detenimiento – "te prometo.. no, te juro que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para impedirlo".

- "Shaoran.." - ella sollozó conmovida y se aferró fuerte al cuerpo de él, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho – "confío en ti… confío en ti".

El de ojos ámbar suspiró profundamente y acarició la espalda de Sakura con sumo cuidado y cariño. Un fuerte sentimiento lo recorrió ante la confirmación que sentía su corazón de que ésta era la chica que amaba, la que estaba entre sus brazos y que temía más por la seguridad de los demás que por la de ella misma.

Y de repente, una ansiedad inexplicable volvió a mezclarse con el instante que estaba viviendo. Había algo dentro de él que no le permitía disfrutar plenamente de sus sentimientos por Sakura. En el fondo, sabía que aquella aprensión no podía ser otra cosa más que su ferviente deseo por hablar con Kaory de una vez y por todas y terminar con la relación que desde hace tiempo no llenaba su corazón.

Sintiéndose motivado por una ola de coraje, Shaoran decidió en ese momento que no iba a permitir que su actual estado civil volviera a convertirse en un obstáculo entre él y lo que sentía por Sakura. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con la joven Narazaki lo más pronto posible.

* * *

El lugar que había sido testigo del pacto que hicieron para trabajar juntos, era el mismo que ahora les proporcionaba el espacio y la intimidad para tener los encuentros en donde intentaban practicar la coordinación perfecta de sus poderes.

Durante uno de los recesos, la guardiana no perdió el tiempo en iniciar la charla que era ya cotidiana cada vez se tomaban unos minutos para descansar.

- "Es increíble que hallamos tenido tantas sesiones de práctica y que aún nadie se percate de nuestra presencia" – la de cabello violeta comentó animada, y aunque su interlocutor no parecía con intenciones de responderle, ella continuó – "tenías mucha razón cuando me dijiste que en este lugar no nos interrumpiría nadie".

El ángel volvió sus inexpresivos ojos sobre la guardiana, y al ver que ésta permanecía con la misma amplia sonrisa, desvió la mirada nuevamente sabiendo que era mejor hablarle que atenerse a cualquiera de las medidas que ella sería capaz de tomar más tarde. Si algo había aprendido él después de todos sus encuentros con Ruby Moon, era que ella era capaz de encontrar mil maneras de desesperarlo hasta colmar su paciencia; como si aquello fuera una especie de venganza por la indeferencia que le mostró antes.

- "Esta parte del jardín es especial para la hermana menor de mi ama y para su madre, por lo que es extraño que alguien más, además de ellas, se acerque a este lugar. De igual forma, las probabilidades de ser descubiertos son menores a estas horas de la noche".

- "Lo imaginé. Y ciertamente, que el búngalo tenga tan buena posición lejos de la vista de los dormitorios, ayuda también." – repuso con una expresión juguetona y colocando un dedo sobre su mentón – "¿Sabes, Yue?, he estado pensando que tal vez sería bueno que intentáramos cubrir la otra área que nos hace falta para poder lograr la coordinación perfecta de nuestra magia".

El fuera de lo común parpadeo y la muy leve ampliación de sus ojos, bien podría tomarse como una expresión de curiosidad por parte del guardián de Sakura.

- "Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, me parece que es el momento de que pasemos a una etapa que representa mucha más intimidad que la interacción estéril que hemos tenido hasta ahora".

En una acción, que bien resultaba insólita en alguien como el ángel, se pudo apreciar el alzamiento de sus cejas como expresando asombro.

- "Sé que preferirías no hacerlo, pues estoy segura que esta situación se convertiría en la primera vez para ti, pero es necesario si queremos que el hechizo que vamos a hacer valga la pena" – continuó ella.

El silencio los envolvió por un momento. Ruby Moon no dijo nada más y el de ojos cristal tampoco abrió la boca.

Como la falta de ruido se convirtió en algo insoportable, increíblemente hasta para él, Yue cuestionó a la guardiana de la luna.

- "¿Qué quieres decir?".

La mujer sonrió con malicia, satisfecha de que su interlocutor se viera obligado a hablar picado por la incertidumbre.

- "Me refiero a que es hora de que nos conozcamos más. Que es el tiempo para que nos tomemos la molestia de familiarizarnos de una forma en la que seamos capaces de empatizar con la personalidad del otro" – explicó con serenidad – "algo parecido a lo que hacen los amigos" – puntualizó con una sonrisa.

- "Creo que..".

- "Y no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de negarte o tratando de convencerme de que no es preciso, porque sabes muy bien que sí lo es" – le atajó antes de que pudiera hablar – "estoy conciente de que esto podría no ser necesario, que existe la posibilidad de que bastara con que sepamos sincronizarnos convenientemente para llevar el hechizo a buen termino, ¿pero y si al final resultara que nos equivocamos y dejamos pasar por alto una etapa tan importante como la de la sincronización emocional, y a causa de eso no lográramos nuestro objetivo?" – esta vez, la sonrisa abandonó su rostro – "en el momento de realizar el conjuro podríamos dejar de existir en este mundo y nuestros amos tendrían que luchar solos cuando llegase el día del que habla la profecía de _'El Quinto Elegido'_".

Yue permaneció inexpresivo ante su discurso, pero analizando cada palabra. Por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, lo cierto era que la guardiana tenía razón. Aunque su sincronización fuera perfecta al momento de ejecutar el conjuro, existía el riesgo de fracasar si el área en la que más trabajaron –que fue la del poder- resultara no ser la única que necesitaban. Y dejar a su dueña a su suerte a causa de ello, era definitivamente algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

- "Supongo que es innecesario correr riesgos".

Él terminó diciendo para felicidad de ella, que se sentó en el piso cruzando las piernas e invitó a Yue a que hiciera lo mismo.

- "¡Excelente!, ven.. acércate" – señaló con su mano un lugar frente a ella – "como sé que tú no eres precisamente alguien muy sociable vamos a procurar un sistema en el que los dos podamos hablar y hacer preguntas" – repuso con un mohín alegre – "podemos preguntar cosas triviales e íntimas, pero cuidando de que no sea algo demasiado personal e imposible de responder, pues entiendo que la confianza entre nosotros no alcanza un punto muy alto todavía" – se rió – "bien, empezaré yo. Te haré una pregunta, tú contestarás y luego me cuestionarás a mi ¿de acuerdo?" – él no asintió en ningún momento, pero la guardiana tomó su silencio como algo positivo.

El ángel, que ya se había sentado frente a la verdadera identidad de Nakuru, espero resignado a la pregunta de ella.

Ruby Moon había colocado un dedo en su mentón en un gesto pensativo hasta que finalmente abrió la boca.

- "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?".

Aquello que bien podría considerarse como la pregunta más fácil de todas, definitivamente no lo era para Yue. ¿Su color favorito?, jamás había pensado en que tenía uno.. aunque, ciertamente, algunos colores siempre le habían parecido agradables a la vista.

- "El verde" – dijo al fin – "el verde brillante" – agregó.

La de cabello violeta pareció sorprendida, pero luego dejó que la sonrisa regresara a sus labios – "Bien, es tu turno" – lo invitó a que la interrogara.

- "El que no exista una dualidad de personalidad en ti ¿siempre a sido una ventaja o alguna vez a representado un problema?" – no hubo cambió en su expresión al hablar, a diferencia del parpadeo incrédulo de la guardiana.

- "Vaya, sé ve que no te gusta perder el tiempo y prefieres pasar de una vez a las preguntas grandes" – abandonó su gesto lleno de admiración para contestar – "a decir verdad, tengo que confesar que el que pueda ser yo misma en esta forma y en mi identidad falsa es algo bueno, pues jamás he tenido un conflicto interno debido a mis sentimientos cuando soy Nakuru o cuando soy Ruby Moon ya que estos son los mismos" – reflexionó un momento antes de agregar – "supongo que sería descabellado decir que eso alguna vez me a causado problemas pues simplemente vivo como una sola a pesar de que cambie de apariencia, y no conozco otra forma de existir".

Yue caviló en la respuesta dada con cuidado. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber si a pesar de que otro ser creado por la magia y que no poseía una doble personalidad con su identidad falsa, tenía problemas en adaptarse a la vida que llevaba su contraparte.

- "¿El que tu identidad falsa tenga independencia es un problema para ti?" – fue el turno de ella para preguntar.

El guardián lo pensó – "No" – repuso de lo más serio – "porque somos lo más parecido a una especie de almas distintas compartiendo un solo cuerpo. A pesar de que sabemos lo que cada uno hace en su papel, yo no he experimentado otro estado que no sea como guardián, y él vive su vida como una persona normal con la diferencia de estar conciente que es diferente a los humanos comunes" – continuó – "sus sentimientos y los míos son distintos y nunca crean más problemas que la posible curiosidad que pueda tener uno de nosotros cuando el otro desarrolla un nuevo sentir".

Yue ultimó, sin perder el tiempo en intervalos de silencio para continuar con el ejercicio.

- "¿Puedes decir que hay algo más importante que tu deber por proteger a tu amo?".

- "No. Aunque después de todo este tiempo he comprendido que los sentimientos que pueda guardar por otros que no sean mi amo, pueden ser igual de fuertes e importantes para mí; y eso no significa que falte a mi deber como guardiana, sino que simplemente he desarrollado esa capacidad que tienen los humanos de amar de una manera similar pero al mismo tiempo diferente" – replicó – "algo así como cuando las personas suelen explicar el cariño que dicen tener por un hermano de sangre y un novio, el cual es un amor que puede llegar a ser igual de fuerte… pero distinto".

Yue tuvo ganas de preguntar un poco más sobre la respuesta que acababa de darle, pero supo que no era su turno para hacerlo.

- "¿Cuál es tu estación favorita del año?".

El cuestionamiento lo tomó desprevenido, aunque su rostro no dio señas de ello. Encontró aquella pregunta tan obtusa a lo que anteriormente estaban hablando, que tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para pensar.

- "El verano" – sinceró con lógica, sabiendo que no era por el clima en específico sino por la cantidad respetable de lunas llenas que había para la temporada - "¿Cuál es _tu_ estación favorita del año?" – por alguna razón que no pudo explicarse, él sintió curiosidad por saber.

- "Oh, el invierno, definitivamente" – sus ojos brillaron como los de una niña pequeña – "porque me encanta la nieve y porque el ambiente que se hace alrededor de las fiestas me pone muy contenta".

El de ojos celestes no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre el contenido de las respuestas de ambos, que a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes tenían un significado íntimo para los dos. Además, que la mención de ella sobre la época de festividades le hizo pensar que a él tampoco le parecía tan mal la temporada, pues Sakura siempre se empeñaba en regalarle algo para las fiestas.

- "¿Cuál es una de las cosas que proteges con más recelo?" – ella dudó, añadiendo a su pregunta algo más antes de permitir que su interlocutor contestara – "y por favor no intentes decir que es Sakura, porque es evidente que ella no es una cosa" – dejó claro que si su intención hubiera sido el saber cuál es la persona que protege con más recelo, hubiera formulado la pregunta de otra manera.

Él sufrió de unos instantes de duda. Pareciera que la búsqueda en su interior le ocasionara muchos problemas pues era una parte que no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar, y mucho menos con alguien más que no fuera su ama o la familia de ésta. Luego de que pasaran unos segundos más en los que pudo encontrar el discernimiento necesario y finalmente permitirse revelar la primera respuesta que le daba su cabeza, se animó a confesar.

- "Una medalla que mi dueña Sakura me dio como un obsequio navideño, la cual en su cara frontal muestra la forma de un ángel y posee un hechizo de conexión".

A pesar de que la amplia sonrisa de Ruby Moon lo hizo sentir incómodo, él la ignoró para continuar con las interrogantes.

- "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" – por segunda vez en toda la noche, Yue no supo de donde había salido aquella pregunta y por qué sentía curiosidad por saber.

Ella amplió su sonrisa –de ser eso posible- y clavando sus ojos en el guardián contestó segura – "El color miel" – replicó con un tono de voz melancólico – "ese es mi color favorito." – acabó por decir en un suspiro – "¡Bien!!, ¡esto estuvo muy divertido y fue bastante productivo para ser la primera vez!!" – su humor cambió de repente y acabó por ponerse en pie de un salto – "¿te parece que hagamos una pequeña sincronización mágica más antes de dar esta noche por terminada?" – propuso con entusiasmo.

El ángel la observó inexpresivo y también se puso de pie sin replicar palabra alguna.

- "Volveremos a intentar este ejercicio en nuestra próxima sesión, pues aún nos falta trabajar mucho la etapa de familiarización" – se carcajeó como si aquello fuera algo divertido – "¿estás de acuerdo, Yue?".

El aludido apenas y movió la cabeza como una señal de asentimiento. Y si bien no iba admitirlo en voz alta, esto de intentar simpatizar con la personalidad del otro no había sido tan incómodo como lo creyó en un principio.

* * *

A ella le encantaban los fines de semana. Principalmente porque podía quedarse más tiempo en la cama abrazada a su esposo, cosa que le era imposible los días de semana en los que el trabajo no le daba muchas opciones para levantarse tarde.

Abrió los párpados con pereza y se estiró levemente sobre el cuerpo junto a ella. Sonrió con ternura al descubrir que su marido todavía seguía dormido, y alzando la cabeza ligeramente aprovechó para depositar un suave beso en su cuello. El leve gemido que vibró en la garganta del hombre cuando sus labios todavía estaban presionados sobre él, la hizo reír.

- "Mmm, buenos días" – murmuró él, pestañeando soñolientamente.

- "Buenos días" – Sonomi respondió, al mismo tiempo que los dos se acomodaban de costado para poder verse frente a frente – "¿dormiste bien?".

Fujitaka rió apaciblemente – "Mejor que nunca" – se acercó para besar el hombro desnudo en donde una de las tiras del camisón de su esposa se había deslizado sobre su brazo – "cosa que siempre me sucede cada vez que puedo dormir a tu lado".

- "Tú si que sabes como hacer para forzarme a permanecer en la cama" – fue su turno para acercarse, otorgándole el primer beso del día.

- "Un esposo hace lo que puede" – sonrió contra sus labios, y cuando tuvo la intención de profundizar el beso, el ruido de la puerta seguido por la entrada repentina de Yui lo distrajeron de su propósito.

- "¡Mami, papi!!" – la pequeña se esforzó por subir a la enorme cama matrimonial – "¡hoy es el día, hoy es el día!!".

Los padres de la niña se incorporaron hasta apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

- "¡Hoy es el día!!" – repitió entusiasmada, al tiempo que terminaba por plantarse en medio de los dos – "¡hoy iremos a la escuela!".

Sonomi sonrió divertida – "Se ve que estás muy ilusionada, hija, pero recuerda que nuestra visita a la escuela es por la tarde" – le acarició la cabeza.

- "¿Y no podemos ir antes, mami?" – resopló con ojos suplicantes.

- "No, mi pequeña, me temo que es imposible" – le habló con ternura.

- "Pero dentro de un rato podríamos ir a dar una vuelta para que sientas más corta la jornada" – sugirió Fujitaka con afabilidad.

Los ojos de Yui se iluminaron y se abrieron con alegría – "¿De verdad, papi?".

- "Claro. ¿Te parece que tu mamá, tú y yo vayamos al parque?" – le preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

- "¡¡Sí!!" – alborotó emocionada y empezando a dar saltos alrededor de sus padres.

- "Bueno, en ese caso, me parece que un baño está en orden" – replicó Sonomi.

La infante detuvo su algarabía y una expresión no muy feliz adornó su lindo rostro.

- "¿Un baño?" – dudó, al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz – "¿podrías tomarlo conmigo, mami?".

- "Hmm, no lo sé" – la mujer fingió pensarlo un momento, para mayor mortificación de Yui – "por supuesto, cariño. ¿Por qué no vas y le pides a Megumi que nos prepare la bañera y luego me esperas en tu cuarto para ayudarte con las cosas del baño?".

La menor de los Kinomoto asintió con energía, y antes de bajarse de la cama le dio a cada uno de los adultos un beso en la mejilla.

- "¿Crees que dentro de un par de años esté así de contenta con la posibilidad de ir a la escuela?" – Sonomi se dirigió a su esposo.

- "No lo sé" – se encogió de hombros – "puede que cuando empiece a sentir la presión académica ya no le parezca muy divertido".

A pesar de que Yui Kinomoto todavía no alcanzaba la edad ideal para empezar la escuela parvularia, a sus cuatro años, la niña había demostrado ser bastante inteligente y desenvuelta, por lo que Sonomi consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de que ese mismo año su hija iniciara su vida escolar… y guiada por eso, había conseguido una entrevista con la directora de una de las mejores instituciones de Tokio.

- "Esperemos que no se desanime demasiado pronto" – ella repuso con un suspiro.

- "¿Sabes?, debiste pedirle a Yui un poco más de tiempo para tomar ese baño" – él dijo de pronto, al parecer cambiando el tema de conversación.

Su esposa parpadeó extrañada – "¿Por qué?".

- "Porque definitivamente tardarás un poco en reunirte con nuestra hija".

Dijo simplemente antes de que Sonomi soltara una carcajada cuando juguetonamente él la tacleó sobre su espalda y la asaltara con suaves besos en el cuello.

* * *

Estaba ansiosa.

Desde que se fijó la fecha para conocer a su prometido no había tenido ni un solo día de paz. Bueno, a decir verdad no había tenido ni un solo día de paz desde que se enteró de su compromiso arreglado por el consejo. Y lo único que había podido distraerla, y al mismo tiempo mantenerla cuerda hasta este día, eran sus queridos amigos, su primo y Lung…

Lung…. aquél que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su libertad por ella.

Y ahí, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo desde hacía más de diez minutos esperando en el salón privado al hombre que sería su prometido, nada la había preparado para recibir a la persona que abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

La joven china abrió los ojos con asombro ante la figura del hombre que cruzó el umbral.

- "¡Yang!" – exclamó ella sorprendida – "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... pensé que nadie tenía permitido el acceso a este lugar a excepción de mi prometido y la familia de este" – estaba contrariada. No entendía como era posible que su amigo hubiera podido ingresar al cuarto restringido.

- "Hola, Mei Ling" – él saludó como si nada – "entiendo tu sorpresa, puesto que estoy seguro que lo último que esperabas era verme" – y con la misma calma, la invitó a sentarse en el fino sofá frente a ellos – "pero lo cierto es que soy yo a quien has estado esperando".

- "¿Qué?" – la prima de Shaoran parpadeó confundida – "¿eres tú al que esperaba?" – murmuró – "¿eso quiere decir que tú… ¿eres mi prometido?" – cuestionó con evidente asombro.

El joven tomó la mano de ella y respondió asintiendo.

- "Soy yo, Mei Ling" – pudo sentirla respingar – "soy al que escogió el consejo para convertirme en tu esposo".

La chica china no pudo sino quedarse muda ante la revelación. Hace tan sólo un momento su cabeza daba vueltas ante el pensamiento de qué pasaría cuando tuviera frente a frente a su prometido…. y ahora, la situación parecía haberse convertido en una totalmente inverosímil.

Yang también aguardaba nervioso la reacción de Mei Ling. Por semanas había esperado este momento con una insoportable incertidumbre y ahora que lo estaba viviendo, le era muy difícil controlar su ansiedad. No fue hasta que la expresión de su interlocutora cambió, y en una acción inesperada ella le echó los brazos al cuello, que pudo expulsar un suspiro con alivio.

- "¡Eres tú!" – la muchacha gritó feliz asegurando fuerte el abrazo que le daba – "¡no lo puedo creer!... ¡esto es increíble!".

Yang sonrió con desahogo. Desde que se enteró de la resolución del Consejo, no había parado de pensar ni un minuto en la reacción de la joven. Sabía que ella lo apreciaba mucho como amigo, pero eso no aseguraba que por causa de ello iba a estar dispuesta a casarse con él.

- "Tengo que confesar que esta no era la reacción que esperaba. Estaba seguro que el compromiso que te impusieron no era algo que te alegraba" – repuso cuando ella se separó levemente.

- "Ciertamente, estaba furiosa por el compromiso" – aceptó, sin perder la sonrisa – "hasta este momento, por supuesto, en el que descubro que mi prometido eres tú".

El joven Zheng no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Realmente ella estaba feliz con la realidad de convertirse en su esposa?.

- "¿Lo dices en serio?" – sus ojos empezaban a dilatarse con anticipación.

- "¡Por supuesto!" – volvió a abrazarlo entre risas – "no sabes el peso que me quita de encima saber que el escogido eres tú. Siendo así, los trámites para rechazar y cancelar el compromiso serán mucho más fáciles".

Al instante, todos los músculos del muchacho se tensaron bajo el abrazo de Mei Ling. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yang se separara de ella reteniéndola por los hombros.

- "¿Qué dijiste?". – dudó él, visiblemente afectado.

Sobra decir que el rostro contrariado de la muchacha reflejaba su confusión ante la reacción de su amigo.

- "¿Piensas rechazar el compromiso?" – volvió a interrogar.

- "S-sí" – Mei Ling replicó con prudencia – "¿Qué sentido tendría continuar con esta farsa?" – ella pensaba que sus palabras eran lógicas, pero las muecas distorsionadas del muchacho empezaban a preocuparla

- "¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestro compromiso es una farsa?". – cuestionó él, dándole la espalda a la joven al tiempo que se alejaba un par de pasos.

Ella volvió a parpadear confundida y se acercó al hombre que parecía ofendido.

- "¿Lo dices en serio, Yang?.. ¿cómo podríamos llamara legítimo a algo que se nos fue impuesto?, ¿a algo que en contra de nuestra voluntad estamos obligados a hacer?".

- "Las tradiciones y reglas de nuestro medio siempre se han llevado a cabo de esta manera, Mei Ling".

- "Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tengamos que someternos a un compromiso que no queremos y que está en nuestras manos poder detener" - sin querer, la prima de Shaoran empezaba a alzar la voz. No podía creer la actitud de Zheng.. ¿por qué cuestionaba tanto el asunto?, ¿acaso no quería librarse él también de un compromiso arreglado? – "no vale la pena continuar con algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… nosotros no podemos casarnos si tan sólo sentimos cariño el uno por el otro. Sin amor, lo nuestro no sería más que una mentira".

Yang se volvió hacia ella tan rápido que Mei Ling sufrió un segundo de exaltación. La mirada azul del hombre era fuerte y directa, y su rostro contrariado reflejaba una furia y un dolor manifiesto.

- "¿No hay amor, dices?" – interrogó él con tono amargo.

Mei Ling guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder con algo de inseguridad.

- "Ciertamente, nos apreciamos mucho, Yang… pero no estamos enamorados" – replicó tranquila – "¿Cómo entonces podríamos casarnos?".

El joven chino volvió a darle la espalda a su interlocutora.

- "Entiendo…" – resolvió con decisión – "entiendo perfectamente, Mei Ling".

Sus palabras, fueron como si un aire refrescante aliviara la aprensión de la muchacha, pues inmediatamente un suspiro de alivio logró escapar de su pecho.

- "No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima" – dijo ella con tranquilidad – "por un momento pensé que estabas de acuerdo en continuar con el compromiso" – confesó – "bien, ¿y cuándo te parece que debes darle revocación voluntaria a la imposición del Consejo?... creo que sería prudente hacerlo antes de dar por oficial el primer encuentro obligatorio entre la pareja comprometida".

- "No creo que eso sea necesario" – interrumpió el joven con la voz serena.

- "¿Qué dices?" – Mei Ling ladeó la cabeza con confusión – "que acaso hay algún otro recurso que pueda interponerse ante el Consejo? – cuestionó, pues ella estaba segura que sabía de memoria el proceso formal con que se operaba en este tipo de situaciones.

El de mirada azul negó con la cabeza.

- "Digo que no será necesario que yo haga algo para cancelar el compromiso" – repitió con convicción – "porque de hecho, nuestra boda va a realizarse…".

* * *

- "Nakuru, en serio que no creo necesario todo esto" – comentó el joven, mientras él y su acompañante se acercaban a una de las cajas para pagar por toda la mercancía que la modelo pensaba comprar.

- "Pero que dices, todo niño debe estar bien equipado antes de entrar a la escuela" – contradijo ella con lógica.

- "Sí, pero ten en cuenta que aún no es seguro que Yui sea aceptada en la institución" – intentó disuadirla con serenidad – "y en caso de que le dieran el sí, todavía le quedarían unos meses antes de iniciar las clases".

- "Es mejor prevenir que lamentar" – ella agitó la mano como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo – "además, no entiendo porque intentas disuadirme como si para mí el comprar todo esto fuera una molestia ¿acaso deseas que me enfade contigo, Yuki?".

- "Para nada.." – sonrió – "sabes bien que eso es lo último que pretendo".

Ella preció satisfecha con su respuesta - "Pues entonces olvídate del asunto".

Hace unas horas, para cuando el maestro había terminado de comentarle a Nakuru que era muy posible que la pequeña Yui iniciara su año escolar, la muchacha se entusiasmó tanto con la idea que había llevado a Yukito casi a rastras a la librería más equipada de Tokio para comprar todo tipo de materiales escolares. Y ahora, con las manos ocupadas en cargar las compras, de las cuales Yukito llevaba casi en su totalidad; los muchachos se vieron acosados en el estacionamiento por un par de fotógrafos que, sólo hasta que estuvieron satisfechos de los ángulos que tomaron de la pareja, se colocaron a una distancia más aceptable para Nakuru.

- "Pareciera que después del éxito del desfile se han reforzado los intentos de la prensa por perseguirte" – bromeó el maestro, al tiempo que colocaba la última bolsa en el baúl de su vehículo.

La modelo chasqueó la lengua.

- "Ya estoy cansada" – replicó – "tengo que reconocer que dada mi personalidad siempre me ha gustado ser el centro de atención… pero hasta yo tengo mi límite".

El muchacho se rió. Y antes de que Nakuru atendiera a su amabilidad al abrir la puerta del auto para ella, el llamado de otra persona los distrajo a ambos de lo que hacían.

- "¡Yukito!!".

Una joven corría en dirección a los guardianes.

- "¡Yukito!, ¡que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí!" – la muchacha se lanzó contra el aludido concediéndole un fuerte abrazo – "pensé que no te vería sino hasta que entráramos a la escuela".

Ante el exceso de confianza demostrado por la recién llegada, Nakuru no pudo evitar quitarse las gafas negras en un gesto automático mientras alzaba una de sus cejas en una mueca que contenía un poco más que simple curiosidad.

- "Y pensar que estuve a punto de no venir a esta tienda pues imaginé que estaría demasiado concurrida a tan sólo unos días para iniciar clases" – ella siguió con su parloteo animado.

- "A mi también me da mucho gusto verte, Nami" – replicó él con su típica sonrisa.

- "¿En serio?" – la joven abrió sus ojos con ilusión.

Aquellos segundos le sirvieron a Akizuki para observar mejor a la que respondía al nombre de 'Nami'. Era una chica que no aparentaba tener más de veinte años, de brillante y ondulante larga cabellera rubia, con expresivos ojos celestes y un rostro de muñeca de aparador que por alguna razón empezó a irritar a la Top Model.

- "¿Y qué hacías en la librería?.. ¿te has quedado ya sin material personal?" – volvió a interrogar la rubia.

- "Para nada. Lo que sucede es que la pequeña Yui tiene muchas posibilidades de ingresar a la escuela parvularia a mediados de este año..".

- "Y decidiste iniciar la compra de útiles" – terminó ella por él.

- "De hecho, fue Nakuru la que tuvo la idea de hacerlo" – extendió su mano para señalar a la aludida.

La amiga de Yukito emitió un leve "¡Oh!" antes de reparar por primera vez en la guardiana.

- "¿Nakuru Akizuki?" – dudó incrédula y acercándose a ella.

La castaña forzó una sonrisa ante la proximidad de la joven.

- "Tú eres…" – la observó de pies a cabeza sin dejar de lado su tono lleno de emoción – ".. la famosa súper modelo" – completó – "es un placer finalmente conocerte. Yukito me ha hablado mucho de ti; mi nombre es Nami, Nami Aihara".

- "Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Aihara".

- "¡Llámame Nami, por favor!" – alborotó – "todos los _amigos_ de Yuki, son mis amigos también".

El tono utilizado por la muchacha logró despertar aún más la curiosidad de Nakuru; no sólo por la confianza que la otra chica demostraba sino también por la seguridad con la que afirmaba que su relación era puramente amistosa con Yukito.

- "Imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti estar constantemente bajo la luz pública y al mismo tiempo ser perseguida por los medios" – continuó – "sobre todo cuando los malentendidos se salen de control y llegan a afectar a los que te rodean; como lo que pasó con ese rumor que ya lleva bastante tiempo y en el que se afirma que Yukito y tú están involucrados románticamente".

Nakuru se mantuvo en silencio cuando las palabras de aquella chica le hicieron sentir algo extraño en su interior, logrando con ello bloquear cualquier reacción inmediata de su parte.

- "Pero supongo que las cosas se aclararán con el tiempo" – concluyó Nami, acentuando su sonrisa antes de volver su atención de nueva cuenta al de ojos miel – "bien, Yukito, no te hago perder más tu tiempo, tan sólo me acerqué para saludar.. ¡te veré de nuevo en la escuela!" – se acercó para colocarse de puntillas y plantarle un beso en la mejilla – "¡cuídate, nos vemos!".

La joven corrió en dirección contraria hasta que se detuvo a la mitad del camino y desde su lugar dio media vuelta para agitar la mano – "¡Fue un placer conocerte, Nakuru!!" – hizo una reverencia para luego regresar a su carrera, alejándose de la pareja.

Después de la partida de la rubia, la guardiana subió en silencio al auto y mantuvo su vista en la ventana durante el trayecto a la mansión Kinomoto. A la mitad del camino, Yukito, quien ya no fue capaz de soportar la apatía de la joven, optó por preguntar el por qué de su actitud.

- "¿Hay algo que te esté molestando, Nakuru?".

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de ella.

- "No lo sé.." – dijo simplemente y sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

- "¿No lo sabes?... si tu risa y tu semblante cambian abruptamente debe haber algo que lo haya provocado" – él sonrió.

La modelo se volvió para mirarlo pero no dijo nada.

- "¿Es por Nami?" – dudó – "porque tú parecías estar bien hasta que nos la encontramos".

- "¿Quién es ella?" – repuso simplemente.

- "Es una compañera de trabajo. Es maestra en el Clamp de Tokio".

- "Es bastante joven, parece una colegiala".

El muchacho asintió – "Se graduó hace un año y desde entonces trabaja en la escuela".

- "¿La contrataron sin experiencia?... es extraño que en una institución tan importante como lo es en donde trabajas lo permita".

- "Bueno, Nami presentaba una serie de actividades extracurriculares impresionante" – explicó – "además de haberse graduado con honores de la universidad de Cambridge**(1)**. A la junta de directores les pareció que podían arriesgarse a contratarla… y hasta el día de hoy, nunca los ha defraudado". - "Pude darme cuenta que la chica es muy amiga tuya también". Yukito asintió – "Lo es. Ella es una persona muy agradable y sociable". Otro lapso de silencio envolvió a los jóvenes cuando la mansión Kinomoto estuvo a la vista y el maestro hizo las maniobras necesarias para anunciar su llegada e ingresar por el enorme portón. Cuando el automóvil recorrió el redondel que adornaba la entrada de la residencia, Yukito apagó el vehículo y le hizo señas al chofer que se acercaba para que les diera un momento a solas antes de asistirlos abriendo la puerta para ellos para luego ocuparse de guardar el coche.

- "¿Acaso algo de lo que dijo Nami te molestó?" – quitó las manos del volante y giró su cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo en dirección a su copiloto.

- "Ella está enterada de que nuestro noviazgo es un invento de la prensa" – fue una declaración y no una pregunta.

El hombre asintió – "El día que nuestra fotografía circuló en los periódicos, Nami se acercó a mí para preguntarme sobre nuestra supuesta relación y yo tuve que aclararle que todo aquello no fue más que un malentendido".

Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Nakuru.

- "¿Tuviste que aclarárselo?" – dudó en apenas un susurro – "ahora que lo pienso bien, me doy cuenta de que nunca me habías hablado de ella, aunque es fácil adivinar por lo que dices que es una persona importante para ti ¿cierto?" – a pesar de que no pudo evitar la pregunta, muy en el fondo de su cabeza estaba aquella aprensión al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Luego de unos segundos, que para la muchacha parecieron una horrible eternidad, la voz del maestro se oyó claramente.

- "No tanto como lo eres tú…" – ante su respuesta la modelo alzó sus orbes chocolate – "Nami es una amiga. Me parece que de todos nuestros conocidos, exceptuando a nuestros amigos, ella es la única que conoce la verdad respecto a nuestra relación" – continuó – "en aquel momento, cuando le confesé que tú y yo no estábamos involucrados románticamente, lo hice simplemente porque sé que puedo confiar en ella… nada más".

Lo cierto era que en ese instante, cuando el silencio regresó a envolverlos por tercera vez, Nakuru tenía en la punta de la lengua un millón de preguntas que hacerle a Yukito, pero la mirada de él la distraía exitosamente de su objetivo. Sin un mejor reflejo que aportar en aquel momento, la castaña alzó su mano izquierda para colocarla en la mejilla de su interlocutor, el cual sonrió ante el contacto.

- "Yo…" – la joven intentó expresar con palabras la ensalada de sentimientos en su interior – "no puedo creer que.." – dejó su intención al aire.

- "Lo sé.." – suspiró él – "yo tampoco".

La pausa, esta vez llena de una palpable certeza y asombro, se vio interrumpida por el grito emocionado de otra voz femenina que, a pesar de dar termino al minuto íntimo de los muchachos, no provocó en Nakuru molestia alguna. De hecho, cuando alzó la vista para descubrir a la dueña de la exclamación jubilosa, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de una encantadora niña de cuatro años saludando animadamente desde las gradas de la entrada.

- "Este es un buen momento para darle a Yui tus regalos" – replicó el maestro con una sonrisa y posando sus propios ojos sobre la infante.

- "Sí, claro" – ella suspiró, sin perder su mohín y apartando su mano del rostro del guardián.

Al salir del automóvil, los dos jóvenes fueron recibidos con un fuerte abrazo y muchas exclamaciones de alegría, mismas que se intensificaron cuando los ojos claros de la niña se posaron en las bolsas llenas de útiles escolares. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dueños de la casa, a los cuales Yui llamaba a viva voz, se reunieran en la entrada con ellos y compartieran la felicidad de su pequeña.

Poco después pudo verse a la niña y a las dos parejas entrar a la residencia tomados de la mano.

* * *

Era otro de esos agotadores días. Uno donde no solamente había tenido que cumplir sus obligaciones en el hospital, sino que también tuvo que hacer uso de su autoridad como vicepresidente de la compañía de su madre para evitar que una reunión relámpago, organizada por los socios, enturbiara el fin de semana de Sonomi.

- "Así que terminé enviándolos a todos a sus casas cuando comprobé que aquella supuesta emergencia no tenía razón de ser" – replicó él, molesto.

La muchacha lo miró con comprensión al mismo tiempo que el hombre se masajeaba la sien.

- "No entiendo porque que Sonomi insiste en mantener a esos señores como socios".

- "Me parece que no tiene otra opción" – gruñó el hombre – "de tomar total control de la compañía, el trabajo que tendría que hacer lograría absorberla tanto que Yui sería afortunada de poder verla aunque sea un minuto cada fin de semana" – replicó – "cuando pasan cosas como esta cuestiono seriamente sobre si será mejor renunciar a mi puesto en el hospital y tomar a tiempo completo las responsabilidades de la empresa".

El sentimiento de comprensión se intensificó en los ojos claros de Kaho. Desde hace tiempo que la muchacha conocía del dilema que aquejaba a Touya. Ciertamente, el galeno estaba muy a gusto con la profesión que había escogido para vivir, pero también era cierto que el mundo de los negocios y las grandes empresas le apasionaban de la misma forma que su trabajo actual. Y el ver continuamente amenazada la estabilidad de la compañía de su madre, empujaba a que su resolución de abandonar su empleo en el hospital tomara fuerza cada vez más.

- "Trata de no precipitarte, Touya" – aconsejó ella, tomando la mano del muchacho – "al menos no hasta que estés completamente seguro de lo que quieres hacer... sabes que tu madre se sentiría muy culpable si tu decisión de hacerte cargo de la empresa fuera producto de alguna presión y no de una resolución propia".

- "Lo sé" – suspiró – "intentaré encontrar una solución a este problema." – repuso antes de cambiar de tema y comentar sobre otra situación que de alguna forma también le producía molestia – "Por cierto, Yukito llamó al mismo tiempo que yo venía para acá, y al parecer no nos acompañará a comer".

- "Nakuru también me informó sobre eso, es un hecho que los dos decidieron terminar el día con tus padres y la pequeña Yui".

- "¿No crees que esos dos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos?" – su tono mostraba claramente lo incómoda que le parecían las circunstancias.

- "También lo has notado ¿cierto?" – se rió la pelirroja.

- "Es difícil no hacerlo cuando cada vez que los veo parecen estar pegados a la cadera".

- "¿Y eso te molesta?".

- "¡Sí!" – replicó, como si no creyera la pregunta de Kaho.

- "¿Por qué?" – ella parpadeó confundida.

- "Porque imagino el caos que causaría una alocada Nakuru intentando mantener una relación con Yukito" – explicó – "nada bueno puede resultar de una aberración como esa".

- "Pues a mí me parece que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Además, tienes que admitir que desde hace algún tiempo ellos dos ya no se comportan tan sólo como buenos amigos".

- "No sé a que te refieres, yo nunca los he visto en una situación comprometedora".

- "Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir" – ella se rió ante la testarudez del hombre – "su trato mutuo a cambiado tanto que hasta la manera en la que se miran parece otra".

- "Kaho, por favor, no sólo tu argumento me parece un poco cursi, sino que también encuentro absurdo que pienses en la posibilidad de que alguien como Yukito pueda fijar su interés en una mujer como Nakuru".

- "¿Por qué te es difícil aceptar que tu mejor amigo pueda enamorarse de mi mejor amiga?".

- "¿Lo dices en serio? ¿o es que no recuerdas el comportamiento histérico y posesivo que tiene esa mujer?".

- "Bueno, sé que a veces Nakuru puede ser un poco... entusiasta" – ella notó la mirada que el moreno le lanzó inmediatamente después del adjetivo que utilizó. Era obvio que a Touya se le ocurrían otro tipo de sinónimos para referirse al "entusiasmo" de la guardiana – "pero debes admitir que es una buena persona y que, a pesar de tu rotunda negativa, un cariño inexplicable ha nacido entre ellos".

El hijo de Fujitaka continuó bufando con obstinación, pero no dijo nada más.

- "Sé que es difícil para ti, Touya." - la maestra sonrió ante su silencio – "Y que la relación que ellos llevarán de ahora en adelante no será algo que vayas a digerir con facilidad, pero también sé que al final lo aceptarás e intentarás compartir la alegría de Yukito".

Una mueca incómoda adornó el rostro del moreno – "Hablas como si estuvieras totalmente convencida de que ellos van a estar juntos".

Ella amplió su sonrisa - "Lo estarán. Un sentimiento como ese no puede esconderse por mucho tiempo... aunque tratemos de negarlo o ignorarlo, siempre nos perseguirá".

Kinomoto no pudo evitar un suspiro profundo. Si había alguien que conocía de cerca esa experiencia de ser perseguido durante años por un sentimiento profundo, ese era definitivamente él. No que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.

Por alguna razón, el ambiente que se había creado en torno a la conversación de Yukito y Nakuru, le dio a la maestra la pauta para poder compartir con su interlocutor aquello que la tenía inquieta desde hace semanas.

- "Touya.." – Kaho lo llamó con un poco más de ansiedad en su voz.

El aludido alzó la vista, un poco extrañado ante el tono de la hechicera.

- "Hay algo que he querido contarte desde hace un par de semana pero debido a todos los problemas que hemos sufrido últimamente, no he encontrado un buen momento para hablarte sobre ello".

El hombre no respondió, pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza intentó aclararle a la muchacha que era libre de expresarle lo que quisiera.

La pelirroja respiró profundo antes de hablar, relatando todo lo que pasó con Lao Zheng y su propuesta de confirmar su estado sentimental antes de rechazarlo por completo. Cuando la maestra terminó, un silencio, que no se sintió para nada ligero, cayó sobre ellos hasta que la voz del hijo de Fujitaka replicó con un timbre un poco amargo:

- "Entonces... ¿estás diciendo que le diste a ese tipo esperanzas de conquistarte mientras no le confirmes tu estado civil?".

Kaho se estremeció con anticipación ante lo que sabía se convertiría en una situación... difícil.

- "No exactamente".

- "¿No exactamente?" – el joven se puso de pie abruptamente, sobresaltando a la muchacha con su acción – "¿podrías explicarme mejor a que te refieres, entonces?".

- "Yo... yo sólo intenté brindar una cortesía a una persona que se comportó muy bien conmigo en un tiempo que fue difícil para mi" – replicó, manteniendo su suave entonación.

- "Me parece que no te das cuenta que tu intento por ser cortés le ha dado a ese sujeto la idea de que todavía tiene una oportunidad contigo".

- "Touya, francamente no quiero que esta discusión se convierta en una pelea" – replicó – "decidí contarte lo que pasó con Lao en un intento por ser sincera contigo" – sus siguientes palabras fueron escogidas con la pausa y la delicadeza necesaria para la situación – "todo, a pesar de que tú y yo no somos precisamente una pareja oficial".

El flash en los ojos de Touya fue imposible de ignorar para la muchacha.

- "¿No lo somos?" – él dudó con amargura – "pensé que lo nuestro había quedado perfectamente aclarado luego de nuestra última discusión".

- "En realidad la única aclaración que hubo de tú parte fue la de expresar que no ibas a permitir que me apartara de tú lado" – Kaho recordó exactamente lo que él había dicho en aquella ocasión – "pero nunca dijiste algo sobre convertirte en mi novio".

- "¡Maldición, Kaho!" – había un claro tono de frustración en su voz – "después de tantos años siendo amigos pensé que me conocerías un poco más. ¿Acaso no era obvio lo que intentaba expresar con esas palabras?".

- "Sé exactamente lo que quisiste decir" – ella asintió. Y antes de que el galeno pudiera agregar una exclamación de confusión ante lo contradictoria que se estaba volviendo la conversación, la maestra agregó: - "pero luego de que Lao me cuestionara sobre mi deseo de encajar nuestra relación en la pura amistad por la culpa de alguien más, me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que pasamos lo cierto era que en ningún momento aseguraste que... me amabas" – susurró apenas – ".. y ahora tengo a todas estas inseguridades comiéndome por dentro" – terminó apartando la mirada de su interlocutor.

Touya Kinomoto guardó silencio ante las revelaciones que explotaron en un instante en su cabeza. Fue como si por primera vez, desde que conocía a Kaho, se diera cuenta que ella era –haciendo a un lado sus habilidades mágicas y todas sus cualidades de observación y tacto- una chica normal, una mujer que no podía escapar de su naturaleza y que también amaba y dudaba como el resto de las otras mujeres del planeta.

No importaba cuanto ella lo conociera, o que tanto podía comprender su carácter; Kaho era un ser humano con sentimientos como cualquiera.

- "Quiero que sepas que nunca pensé en darle a Lao una oportunidad para estar conmigo, y que mi única intención al decirle que aclararía primero mi situación amorosa antes de rechazarlo por completo, era con el propósito de demostrar un poco de agradecimiento por su paciencia y su compañía" – la pelirroja intentó ser concisa – "yo nunca podría ser feliz con alguien más" – alzó la vista y por un momento clavó sus ojos claros en los oscuros de Touya – "tan sólo te quiero a ti".

Unos segundos de silencio paralizaron el momento hasta que la hechicera deshizo el contacto visual y replicó lo más rápido que pudo:

- "Bien, me parece que ya no tiene sentido seguir con este tema" – empezó una discreta retirada de la sala en dirección a las escaleras que guiaban a los dormitorios – "lo mejor será que nos tomemos un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que hablamos y que después, con un poco más de calma, terminemos por definir nuestra situación" – continuó, mientras subía las escaleras simulando tranquilidad – "disculparás que no te acompañe hasta la puerta pero no me siento muy bien y quisiera ir a recostarme".

Sin más ni más la maestra se perdió de vista, dejando a un Touya totalmente incrédulo y confundido.

- "¡Rayos!" – no pasó mucho tiempo para que el moreno reaccionara y corriera en dirección a las escaleras.

Touya irrumpió en la habitación de Kaho sin perder tiempo en cerrar la puerta de un empujón al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la sorprendida joven. Las pupilas de ella se dilataron con anticipación y a pesar de que quería abrir la boca para cuestionar al muchacho por su sorpresiva intrusión, fue él quien habló primero.

- "¿Me amas?.. ¿es eso?".

Kaho bajó la cabeza, de repente se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

- "Por supuesto que te amo, es por eso que todo esto es tan difícil" – ella murmuró, pero apenas y pudo terminar su frase cuando la boca del muchacho se estrelló contra la de ella silenciando su exclamación de sorpresa.

Touya enterró su mano izquierda en el largo cabello de la pelirroja para mantener su cabeza estabilizada durante el beso, mientras que su mano libre se enredaba rápidamente en su cintura para conservar el tembloroso cuerpo de ella lo más cerca del suyo. Pareciera que la vergüenza, el miedo y las dudas de ambos se desvanecían en la medida en que la ejecución de su acto se intensificaba.

Fue durante un instante en el que la pareja se tomó una pausa para recuperar el aliento, que Kaho aprovechó para verlo a los ojos intentando encontrar el significado de su acción. Sin embargo, cuando los labios del hijo de Fujitaka volvieron a buscarla, la hechicera perdió todo el poder de armar algún pensamiento, olvidó porque estaban discutiendo antes de este momento, lo olvidó todo excepto a él y al sentimiento que palpitaba en su pecho.

* * *

Fue como si un golpe muy fuerte regresara a Mei Ling al profundo abismo del que creía haber salido cuando vio entrar a Yang por la puerta del salón.

- "N-no estarás hablando en serio…." – susurró con poca fuerza.

- "La verdad es que nunca pensé que fuera a casarme a través de una petición del Consejo" – Yang se acercó a la estupefacta muchacha – "pero supongo que a veces nuestros planes no son los mismos que escoge nuestro destino" – él intentó tomar la mano de Mei Ling, pero ésta se apartó como si tocarlo fuera a quemarla.

- "¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!" – se alejó un par de pasos – "¡no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!".

- "¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?" – el joven Zheng hablaba de lo más sereno – "pareces molesta, Mei Ling".

- "¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta!.. ¿y cómo no estarlo después de lo que has dicho?".

- "Tan sólo me he limitado a confirmar nuestra realidad" – se encogió de hombros – "estamos comprometidos… y vamos a casarnos".

La hermosa joven empezó a mover la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

- "Esto no es posible" – se desplazó por el lugar como si fuera un león enjaulado – "debes estar bromeando… nosotros no vamos a casarnos" – declaró con aplomo.

- "¿No?" – sonrió con mofa, gesto que hizo parpadear a la muchacha, y es que ella jamás había sido testigo de semejante expresión mordaz de parte de su amigo – "no veo como es posible que podamos detener lo inevitable. Supongo que no tengo que recordarte que las imposiciones del Consejo son absolutas y que no sólo estamos ligados por ellas sino también por las propias reglas de nuestros respectivos Clanes… y la verdad es que, querida Mei Ling…. tengo que cumplir con las exigencias de mi Clan".

- "¡¿Qué?!" – a estas alturas, la de ojos color rubí estaba segura que el muchacho estaba burlándose de ella, y no dejó de expresarle al hombre su indignación – "¿estás riéndote de mí, Yang?, porque tengo que decirte que no es divertido".

- "¿Por qué habría de tomarte el pelo?" – no dejó que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro – "yo nunca jugaría con un tema tan serio como este".

- "Esto no está pasándome" – se dijo a sí misma – "Yang, yo te quiero mucho, te conozco desde mi infancia y eres uno de mis amigos más queridos, pero lo cierto es que si realmente estás hablando en serio, me veo obligada a aclararte que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar semejante imposición y mucho menos resignarme a mi supuesto destino de casarme con alguien del que no estoy enamorada" – esa declaración logró por un instante que su interlocutor perdiera la compostura, pero disimuló su reacción y recuperó la serenidad – "en todo caso, y en vista de tu reacción, me encuentro en el deber de informarte que Lung Sheng presentará una petición al Consejo para que haya una reasignación de promesa de matrimonio".

Ahora era el turno de él para mostrar estupefacción.

- "¿Sheng apelará a la excepción del decreto del Consejo?".

La joven asintió – "Sí".

Yang se tomó unos segundos para no perder la compostura, bajó la mirada y se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de volver su atención a la prima de Xiao Lang.

- "Sabes lo que eso significa ¿no es cierto?".

- "Lo sé… y créeme que me aterra el sólo pensamiento de lo que va a desatarse" – sus ojos reflejaron una sincera tristeza y temor – "pero no me has dejado otra opción".

Una nueva pausa se llevó a cabo antes de la reacción del hombre.

- "De acuerdo…. este asunto se resolverá como debe hacerse.".

* * *

A pesar de que desde su regreso a la universidad intentaba acostumbrarse al trato volátil de sus compañeras, a Tomoyo se le hacía cada vez más imposible ignorar los comentarios y las miradas envidiosas y condescendientes, con las que parecía toparse en los salones de clase y en los pasillos.

Y precisamente, en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa que suspirar ante el ataque que una de sus compañeras hacía a viva voz con otro grupo de amigas; teniendo como tema principal el desfile que Nakuru había organizado para ella en Japón hace semanas.

Lo cierto era que desde que su colección se había hecho pública bajo la presentación de la famosa Top Model Nakuru Akizuki, el éxito y las alabanzas del mundo de la moda habían puesto a Tomoyo en el mapa. Trayendo por añadidura ofertas de trabajo y pedidos especiales de toda la crema innata del entretenimiento... cosa que no hacía muy felices a muchas de las estudiantes de diseño de la universidad.

Tomoyo intentó restarle importancia al alboroto armado a un par de metros de ella, pasando la página del libro que leía, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en la banca donde se encontraba sentada. Cabe mencionar que la hija de Sonomi mantenía una lucha interna contra su fuerte deseo de desocupar la banqueta y alejarse por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. Al menos ahí sí tendría paz.

- "Sé lo que estás pensando y no es digno de ti que sucumbas a las provocaciones de esas chicas con leguas viperinas".

Una divertida voz se escuchó a espaldas de la muchacha antes de que el recién llegado tomara asiento a su lado.

- "¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pienso? ¿acaso ahora también practicas la habilidad de invadir mentes?" –ella sonrió, antes de cerrar el libro apoyado en su regazo.

- "Basta con leer tu lenguaje corporal para adivinar que no estás para nada cómoda con el ataque verbal, y he de agregar nada sutil, de tus compañeras de clase; y que tu intención es realizar una veloz retirada para ya no tener que continuar con la molestia de escucharlas".

- "Vaya... o tienes un don impresionantemente agudo, o simplemente llevas ya bastante tiempo observándome desde las sombras y es por eso que te fue fácil llegar a una conclusión acertada".

- "Ya deberías saber que siempre estoy mirándote" – dijo él con honestidad – "es prácticamente mi trabajo desde que regresamos a Paris".

La morena suspiró con pesar – "Sí, lo sé... conozco ese plan de mantenerme a salvo" – repuso con tristeza – "sé que soy una carg...".

- "No lo digas" – el hechicero colocó un dedo en la boca de su interlocutora – "ni siquiera lo pienses" – sus ojos reflejaban lo seria de su postura.

Y al parecer, la mirada del inglés fue lo suficientemente efectiva para hacerla desistir de decir algo negativo referente a su situación actual.

Ciertamente, el gesto totalmente inocente que realizó Eriol provocó un aumento excesivo de feas miradas y comentarios negativos de las muchachas que a unos metros de ellos, continuaban charlando. Y es que la morena no sólo era el blanco de envidias por su exitosa carrera en ascenso, sino también por ser "novia" de un adinerado y apuesto joven de sangre noble.

La noticia de que la hermana de Sakura salía con el hijo de los duques Hiragizawa era bien conocida en todos los círculos de alta sociedad en Europa, en donde conocer de la vida de los adinerados era el pan de cada día.

- "No les pongas atención" – pidió el joven de ojos azules – "tú estás muy por encima de todo lo que ellas digan".

- "¡Por supuesto!!".

Una enérgica afirmación tomó a los muchachos por sorpresa cuando la humanidad de Silvia Viera se plantó frente a ellos.

- "Silvia" – sonrió Daidouji – "pensé que tardarías en hablar con tus padres".

- "Nah, ellos tan solo querían que les contara un poco sobre mis planes luego de terminar este semestre" – se sentó al lado de su amiga – "hola, Eriol" – saludó con la mano y una amplia sonrisa – "pero olvidemos el tema de mis padres, me gustaría retomar el comentario de Eriol y agregar que no sólo estás por encima de todas esas arpías sino que además tienes más clase y talento en un solo dedo de lo que tienen ellas en todo su horrible cuerpo".

La aludida suspiró, intentando mantener su semblante agradecido.

- "Es difícil ignorarlas cuando comentan hasta quedar sin voz que mi éxito es el resultado de las conexiones que Eriol me proporcionó por ser primo de Nakuru".

- "Tú sabes bien que no es así" – continuó argumentando la pelirroja con energía – "no debes hacer caso a los chismes sin sentido".

- "Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Silvia" – Eriol sonrió – "sé que es difícil ignorar los comentarios mal intencionados pero a favor de tu tranquilidad es mejor que lo intentes".

La morena volvió a suspirar, aceptando con la cabeza que sus amigos tenían razón. No valía la pena seguir mortificada por los comentarios de otros.

- "Señorita Jessica".

Los tres jóvenes levantaron la vista enfocándose en la dueña de la tímida voz que llamó a la estudiante.

- "Hola, Elizabeth" – saludó Tomoyo a la muchacha cuando la reconoció.

La chica pareció sonrojarse ante el saludo e inclinó levemente la cabeza con respeto.

- "Buenas tardes, señorita Jessica. Me disculpo por interrumpir la conversación que sostenía con sus amigos, pero quisiera consultar un tema con usted".

- "Por supuesto, Elizabeth" – Tomoyo se puso en pie y con un gesto amable le hizo señas a la muchacha para que la siguiera.

Cuando las estudiantes se alejaron, Silvia supo que era su oportunidad para llamar la atención de su amigo inglés e indagar un poco en un asunto que desde hacía tiempo le intrigaba. La verdad era que para la joven francesa, no pasaba desapercibido el evidente acercamiento que Eriol y Tomoyo habían cosechado desde su regreso a Paris.

Y es que no era posible ignorar la atención, el cuidado y el fuerte sentido de protección con que el hombre de ojos azules trataba a la hija de Sonomi. A Silvia le había parecido extraño que sus amigos retrasaran su regreso a Franca luego del desfile de modas que preparó la señorita Akizuki, pero ciertamente no esperaba que luego de regresar a la universidad se presentaran ante ella con una actitud que levantaba muchas sospechas.

Y así como le fue imposible ignorar el cambio de actitud en sus dos amigos, de la misma forma pudo darse cuenta de la ausente conducta que Jessica parecía adoptar en diferentes momentos del día… ese hecho, más que el cuestionamiento del comportamiento de Eriol y Tomoyo, era lo que de verdad la aquejaba.

– "Eriol, desde hace unos días que he querido comentarte mi preocupación por Jessica" – empezó con tono prudente, ganándose la completa atención del hombre – "lo cierto es que desde que regresaron de Japón no he podido ignorar su notorio cambio de ánimo".

- "¿Qué quieres decir?".

- "Hablo de su comportamiento. A pesar de que intenta disimular estoy segura que hay algo que la inquieta, y me parece que sus quejas sobre la actitud que nuestras compañeras de clase toman con ella por su éxito con el desfile en Tokyo, es sólo una excusa para ocultar lo que realmente le pasa" – continuó – "desde hace dos semanas que tiene pesadillas casi todas las noches" – aunque fue un gesto bastante disfrazado y que a penas y duró un segundo, Silvia fue capaz de notar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Eriol. Al parecer, al inglés se le tocaba un nervio sensible al abordar el tema de las pesadillas de su amiga – "y últimamente, le a dado por salir de la habitación para vagar por las instalaciones cada vez que se levanta a media noche luego de una de sus pesadillas, de hecho, justo el otro día opté por seguirla y la encontré contigo en una de las áreas verdes cerca de los dormitorios".

- "Es verdad" – tuvo que admitir él – "la otra noche yo mismo tuve problemas para volver a la cama luego de que uno de mis propios sueños me despertara desconcertado a media noche" – replicó, recordando aquel día – "y precisamente, en mi empeño por despejarme, me encaminé fuera de mi habitación casualmente encontrándome con Tomoyo" – mintió, a sabiendas de que deliberadamente, luego de que ya no pudo conciliar el sueño después de haberse levantado ofuscado, utilizó su magia para chequear a la japonesa.

- "¿Tú también sufriste de la misma situación que Jessica?" – dudó la muchacha, olvidándose por un momento del tema de su amiga – "¿qué fue lo que soñaste que te sobresaltó a media noche?".

No fue hasta un segundo después, cuando las palabras terminaron de asimilarse en su cerebro, que Eriol se arrepintió de haber mencionado lo de su sueño.

- "Bueno.." – intentó mantener su serenidad habitual replicando en un tono amable – "me parece que últimamente algunas de mis preocupaciones han ocupado mi mente más de lo que me hubiera gustado, hasta el punto de no poder escapar de sus repercusiones por tenerlas constantemente en la cabeza" – lo cierto, es que el cuestionamiento de la pelirroja le hicieron revivir la ensoñación que ya tenía tiempo repitiéndose en su subconsciente, y por eso mismo no pudo evitar soltar una maldición mental al darse cuenta de lo irónica de la situación. ¿Tenía que discutir sus tormentosos sueños precisamente con ella?... no había ninguna otra situación que lo pusiera más en evidencia que ésta – "aunque ciertamente, mis problemas no se comparan a las inquietudes por las que pasa Tomoyo".

A pesar de que el inglés pretendió retomar toda la atención a la situación de la hija de Sonomi, Silvia no pareció ceder a la táctica.

- "Sabes que también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad, Eriol?" – dijo con dulzura – "Jessica y tú son dos de mis amigos más queridos y si en mis manos se encuentra la posibilidad de ayudarlos, lo haré" – colocó su mano con delicadeza sobre la del muchacho y sonrió con afabilidad.

Eriol no dudó en devolverle la sonrisa, pero cuando se disponía a contestar a su ofrecimiento, Tomoyo regresó al lado de ambos anunciando su presencia.

- "Me parece que Elizabeth tiene algunos problemas con su proyecto de invierno" – replicó, exponiendo inmediatamente la razón de la petición de la muchacha – "iré con ella al taller para intentar ayudarla, posiblemente me tome un par de horas… no les importa que me reúna con ustedes hasta la cena ¿cierto?".

- "No te preocupes, Jessica. De hecho, ahora mismo tengo que hacerle una llamada a mi primo Koji y es posible que me demore" – sonrió, a sabiendas que las charlas con su primo se alargaban cuando también tenía oportunidad de hablar con Takato.

- "Y yo también me ocuparé del lapso antes de la cena para atender un par de asuntos personales" – Eriol volvió a excusarse con una mentira, pues su único asunto relevante era permanecer alerta en su misión por proteger a Tomoyo… y eso era definitivamente lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

- "Esta bien" – la de ojos azules asintió – "los veré más tarde".

* * *

- "¡¿Qué dices?!" – el joven estaba sorprendido por el comentario de la muchacha – "¿No hablarás en serio?".

- "No entiendo tu sorpresa, Shaoran" – ella replicó con suavidad – "¿que acaso no recuerdas que la edad limite para que el jefe del Clan Li contraiga matrimonio se acerca.." – continuó con inocencia – "y que es necesario que te comprometas con anticipación?". -

"Lo sé, Kaory" – él intentó conservar la serenidad – "pero eso no significa que en este momento quiera informarle al Concilio que estoy listo para comprometerme".

- "Shaoran, amor" – ella se acercó para intentar apaciguar a su novio – "últimamente, los miembros del Concilio han comentando su preocupación por tu falta de interés en este asunto tan importante" – acarició sus hombros con delicadeza y sacudió de su fina camisa polvo inexistente – "yo sólo intentaba tranquilizarlos al explicarles que no faltaría mucho para que cumplas tu deber de contraer matrimonio".

- "Escucha, Kaory…" – él tomó las manos de la chica y, sin ser brusco, la apartó de su camino – "entenderás que es difícil para mi creer que tus razones para hablar con los miembros de Concilio a mis espaldas, hallan sido con la mejor de las intensiones".

- "¿Por qué habrías de dudar que mi proceder era con el objetivo de beneficiarte?".

- "Porque te has dedicado a hacer anuncios en mi nombre y sólo hasta que algún miembro del Concilio se acerca para cuestionarme sobre tus comentarios, es cuando me entero que estoy a un paso del matrimonio" – no pudo evitar que cierto tono sarcástico se presentara en su replica.

- "No pensé que mi opinión personal a una simple pregunta fuera a molestarte".

- "Tú sabes bien que no es tu opinión la que me incomoda, sino el hecho de que últimamente te has dedicado a intervenir en los asuntos privados de los demás de la peor manera".

- "¿Perdón?..." – ella pareció ofendida – "hablas como si tuviera el poder de manejar la vida del que yo quiera a mi antojo".

- "Entiendes muy bien lo que quiero decir" – Shaoran le dio una seria mirada – "y la prueba de ello es que estás haciendo conmigo lo mismo que hiciste con Mei Ling".

- "¿Es de eso de lo que se trata?.. ¿todavía estás enfadado por lo que pasó con tu prima?" – colocó las manos en sus caderas con un notorio fastidio – "honestamente, Shaoran, creí que eso era un asunto aclarado".

- "¿Cuándo esclarecimos tal cosa?" – reclamó el castaño – "si no estoy equivocado, Mei Ling todavía está intentando revocar la decisión del Consejo, en orden de librarse de un matrimonio sin amor".

- "Por favor, deja de ser tan dramático" – hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia – "compromisos arreglados suceden en nuestra cultura todo el tiempo… no es como si tu prima fuera inmune a las tradiciones y reglas de su medio. Es ridículo pensar que ella, como todas las personas miembros de un Clan mágico, no estaba expuesta a este tipo de situaciones".

- "Naturalmente, eso es verdad" – consecuencia del tono empleado por el muchacho, Kaory tuvo la equivocada impresión de que su novio había desistido del asunto – "desafortunadamente, eso no hace desaparecer la mala intención con la que procediste en el momento".

- "¿Continúas sugiriendo que mi forma de actuar fue con el único propósito de perjudicar a Mei Ling?" – a pesar de tener la seguridad de estar adentrándose en otra terrible discusión con el castaño, ella no pudo contener su propio enfado – "ya no voy a disculparme por lo sucedido con tu prima, ya expliqué hasta el cansancio que mi intención no era perjudicarla; y ya no voy a dar ni una sola aclaración más respecto a ello".

- "Me parece bien" – asintió Xiao Lang – "pues entonces, no te importará explicarme esta otra situación en la que ahora soy yo el que se ve afectado por tus comentarios".

Ella parpadeó aturdida ante el brusco cambio de tema. Las palabras del muchacho eran tan duras y serias, que su mirada tan sólo era otra prueba de que él no estaba dispuesto a soportar más excusas.

- "N-no sé que quieres que te diga, Shaoran" – Kaory intentó lucir natural e inocente – "ya te expliqué que uno de los miembros del Concilio me habló sobre el tiempo que se le estipula al jefe del Clan Li para comprometerse y contraer matrimonio, y yo, para disipara cualquier preocupación que se creara alrededor del tema, le aseguré que tú no tardarías mucho en cumplir con esa obligación".

- "¿Te refieres a que voy a comprometerme en cualquier momento?" – preguntó, recitando exactamente las palabras que el anciano miembro del Concilio le había dicho.

- "Bueno, no es como si hubiera dicho una mentira, vas a casarte algún día ¿cierto?".

- "¿Contigo?" – volvió a cuestionar, intentando dejar claro que de esa misma manera fue interrogado específicamente sobre ello.

Ella le lanzó una mirada ofendida – "Soy tu novia, Shaoran. Era lógico que el miembro del Concilio pensara que si estás considerando comprometerte no hay otra mujer en tu vida más que yo con la que llegarías a dar ese paso".

- "Ese es el punto Kaory" – el joven cambió a un tono mucho más amable y resignado – "no entiendo la necesidad de comentar sobre algo que entre nosotros es muy probable que no pase".

Narazaki sabía que era el momento de utilizar su astucia y no de intentar negar o maquillar la situación que estaban pasando. Lo mejor era seguirle el hilo a su novio, y explotar la nobleza de él para que trabajara a su favor.

- "Sé que nuestra relación no ha estado en el mejor de los carriles desde hace tiempo" – replicó con suavidad – "pero eso no significa que entre nosotros haya acabado el amor".

- "Ciertamente, yo te quiero mucho, Kaory" – aceptó el castaño – "pero definitivamente, desde hace unos meses, el amor en nuestro noviazgo no ha sido precisamente la base".

- "Yo te amo…" – replicó, con el objetivo de convencer al muchacho.

- "¿Segura?" – la intervención fue tan rápida que la de ojos color violeta parpadeó confundida al verse tomada desprevenida – "¿puedes aseverar esa declaración tomando en cuenta lo que hemos vivido desde que nos conocimos?".

- "¿A qué te refieres?".

- "A que lo nuestro comenzó como una atracción muy fuerte, una que desde un principio podría decirse se basó en la apariencia física… y luego de eso, nos dedicamos a construir momentos que nunca sustituyeron esa base. ¿Podrías sinceramente evocar una ocasión en la que lo que compartimos se halla basado en sacrificios y entrega recíproca".

- "¿Quieres decir que todo lo que vivimos fue una simple mentira?" – Kaory intentaba hacerlo sentir culpable.

- "No. No puedo negar que a pesar de todo sí logramos concebir un cariño especial el uno por el otro… pero no amor" – continuó – "y ahora, las consecuencias de eso nos están pasando cuentas".

- "¿Estás enamorado de otra mujer?" – la muchacha ya no quiso darle vueltas al asunto. Empezaba a sentirse humillada y no iba a permitir que Shaoran sintiera el más mínimo alivio cuando ella experimentaba tanta rabia – "¿es por otra que intentas terminar conmigo?".

Y contrario a lo que Kaory imaginaba, el castaño no flaqueó ni un segundo y dirigió su mirada sincera directamente a sus ojos.

- "Sí, estoy enamorado de alguien más".

- "Es la Maestra de las Cartas ¿verdad?" – dijo con amargura y enfado y es que después de tal declaración ella era conciente de que ya no podía dilatar la situación – "es por ella por lo que estás diciéndome todas estas cosas. Desde que se reencontraron en Hong Kong me di cuenta que todo empezó a cambiar" – añadió, al tiempo que iniciaba una caminata inquieta – "decidiste venir a Japón prácticamente para poder continuar permaneciendo al lado de ella, tomando como excusa todo el asunto de la profecía; salías con ella, festejabas reuniones familiares con ella, y los dos se dedicaron a construir momentos basados en sacrificios y entrega recíproca" – dijo sarcástica.

Xiao Lang dejó que siguiera hablando, pues sinceramente comprendía a la muchacha, sabía muy bien que sus palabras eran el reflejo de su impotencia y tristeza.

- "Y decidiste hacerme a un lado, no pudiste formar todas esas tonterías de las que hablaste conmigo" – protestó sofocada – "y ahora sin más delicadeza terminas conmigo para correr y crear tu mundo perfecto con esa estúpida".

- "Kaory, entiendo como te sientes…" – repuso con serenidad – "pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a insultar a Sakura en mi presencia".

Ella se rió con ironía.

- "Dudo mucho que sepas como me siento, pero no te preocupes, Shaoran" – detuvo su caminata y recuperó la compostura para dirigirse de frente al hechicero – "después de esto, te prometo que no volveré a expresarme de esa manera de tu preciosa flor. Pero tampoco esperes que mi resignación llegue al punto de intentar convertirme en su mejor amiga, porque lo último que necesito en este momento es verla" – trató con todas sus fuerza fingir una modulación civilizada – "espero que puedas entender que por ahora prefiero permanecer alejada de ti por unos días, esto no significa que voy a retirarme de las investigaciones de "El Quinto Elegido" pues eso no tiene nada que ver con los problemas personales y no debemos permitir que afecte nuestro trabajo" – como ya era inútil continuar con aquella conversación, Kaory llegó a otra conclusión – "ahora, si no te importa, e decidido irme en este momento a otro departamento, ya no es correcto que permanezca aquí, así que mañana enviaré a alguien por mis cosas".

- "No es necesario que te vayas hoy mismo" – el hombre todavía intentaba ser un caballero.

- "Pierde cuidado, Shaoran, lo cierto es que ya me siento lo suficiente humillada como para permanecer en tu casa cuando ya no me quieres aquí".

La bella joven se dispuso a salir del despacho del jefe del Concilio para dirigirse a su recamara y tomar su bolso, pero a la mitad del camino, cuando pasó por el vestíbulo, sus ojos se toparon con la causante de su ruptura con Shaoran.

A raíz del pequeño y breve encuentro que los dos ex Card Captors habían programado con el objetivo de que la joven le actualizara un poco sobre los avances que su guardián y el de la reencarnación de Clow habían logrado hasta este momento con la sincronización del hechizo "_finem divinum", _era la razón por la cual ahora Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba cómodamente instalada en el vestíbulo del departamento de Li, esperando por el muchacho, y con la compañía de la pequeña y risueña Yui que jugaba entusiasmada con las manos de su hermana mayor.

Aunque en los planes de Sakura no se encontraba el llevar a su hermanita a la reunión con Shaoran, la intención de permitir que sus padres pudieran pasar un momento juntos y a solas, detonaron en la castaña el pensamiento de que de ninguna manera estaba fuera de lugar hacerse cargo de la infante un par de horas. Después de todo, lo que iba a discutir con el joven chino no iba a tomarles mucho tiempo.

Cuando Kaory la vio ahí sentada, tan fresca y serena, la rabia volvió a llenar su ser con gran fuerza. El resentimiento en ella era demasiado grande para controlarlo y pronto aquel sentimiento se enfocó en el poder mágico que comenzó a emanar de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sakura, Yui y el propio Shaoran, que aún se encontraba en su despacho, sintieran el brote mágico llenó de una energía negativa.

- "¿Señorita Narazaki?" – la hija de Fujitaka, que se había levantado del sofá al momento de sentir la presencia, pareció sorprendida cuando al localizar la fuente del poder descubrió a su compatriota en la entrada del vestíbulo.

- "Tengo miedo, hermanita" – dijo la niña, que ya se escondía tras la pierna de su hermana.

Sakura no alcanzó a preguntar algo más cuando el poder de Kaory se elevó y provocó que los objetos a su alrededor empezaran a flotar y a rodearse de descargas de poder que desprendían rayos de un color negro con destellos morados. A pesar de que los objetos flotantes no se dirigieron a la Maestra de las Cartas, el poder que irradiaba la de ojos violeta sí la alcanzó, lastimándola lo suficiente para hacerla caer al suelo.

- "¡Hermanita!" – Yui gritó horrorizada al ver caer de rodillas a la muchacha con una queja de dolor.

- "¡¿Kaory, qué está pasando aquí?!" – Shaoran había corrido al vestíbulo sólo para encontrar a Sakura arrodillada en el suelo.

Antes de que el jefe del Clan Li pudiera utilizar su poder para detener a la –obviamente fuera de sí- hechicera, otra descarga de energía volvió a dirigirse a la castaña con velocidad.

- "¡No le hagas daño a mi hermanita!!".

Shaoran fue testigo de cómo la menor de los Kinomoto se colocó frente a Sakura y en un segundo un escudo mágico se creó alrededor de las dos para protegerlas del poder negativo que se dirigía a ellas. La energía chocó violentamente contra la barrera y forcejeó con la misma un instante antes de devolverse con fuerza hacía aquel que había enviado el ataque.

Kaory se vio sorprendida por el repentino cambio de escenario, al tiempo que fue alcanzada y sacudida duramente por su propio poder. La muchacha cayó al suelo con rudeza y eso tuvo la virtud de esfumar la descarga de energía que había estado emanando de ella.

Sakura también fue espectadora de la manifestación de magia que demostró su hermana menor, y sólo pareció salir de su asombro hasta que notó que Shaoran se acercaba rápidamente a ella para asistirla y para examinar si se había hecho daño.

Aunque fue duro para Narazaki ver que la prioridad de su ex novio era checar la condición de la otra chica antes que la suya, prefirió incorporarse con dificultad y disculparse con los presentes para salir del departamento lo más rápido posible, antes de sufrir otro episodio y ya no poder controlar sus deseos de lastimar a Kinomoto.

- "D-Discúlpenme… yo… no sé que pasó" – balbuceó la de largo cabello negro – "me iré ahora mismo".

Subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, no les dio tiempo a los presentes para hablar.

A pesar de la inminente huida para evitar un interrogatorio, Shaoran estaba más preocupado por la condición de sus invitadas que por perseguir a Kaory para una explicación.

- "¿Se encuentran bien?" – se dirigió a Sakura con evidente preocupación.

Ella acariciaba la espalda de su hermanita que se había prendido de su cuello – "Estamos bien, Shaoran, no te preocupes".

Después de esa declaración, el muchacho ayudó a la de ojos verdes a ponerse de pie y a llegar al sofá más cercano.

Shaoran pensó unos segundos sobre la posibilidad de subir a la recámara de Kaory y hablar con ella sobre el incidente, pero lo cierto era que no quería abandonar a Sakura y a su hermana después de tremendo susto…. y cuando una de las manos de la hermosa muchacha se posó sobre la suya, él entendió y reconoció en su mirada una petición de que se quedara con ella. Al hombre no le hizo falta más persuasión, y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sakura, se quedó a su lado compartiendo el silencio.

* * *

**_If tomorrow never comes... Si el mañana nunca llega_**

**_I would want just one thing... _****_Solo deseo una cosa_**

En esta ocasión, fue ella la que sostuvo el cuerpo caído del muchacho entre sus brazos, y después de haberse limpiado las lágrimas, se puso en pie al tiempo que recorrió el lugar para observar como los presentes la miraban con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

_- "Tu serás la diferencia.."._

Y como en todos sus sueños, la figura cubierta de luz volvió a dirigirse a ella con seguridad.

A pesar de que sus compañeros no estaban en mejores condiciones mágicas que ella, la muchacha podía sentir en su interior a un poder esperando por desatarse. Fue entonces cuando tomó la mano extendida por la pequeña figura que no se había apartado de su lado. Al tocarse, una intensa luz se expandió con fuerza por todo el lugar… los enemigos a su alrededor no tuvieron otra opción que retroceder cegados por luminosidad de aquel poder.

Y en un instante, cuatro insignias conocidas brillaron bajo los pies de cuatro de los hechiceros que la rodeaban. Fue precisamente en ese momento, que sintió a todo su poder despertar dentro de ella, liberándose por fin y sincronizándose con los poderes de sus aliados. La joven notó como la figura de luz sirvió de puente para reunir la magia desprendida de las insignias que se dirigieron a ella y que ayudaron a formar debajo de sus pies la imagen de su propio sello.

**_I would tell it to the stars and the sun... Se lo diría al sol y las estrellas_**

**_I would write it for the world to see... Lo escribiría para que el mundo lo supiera_**

_- "Yo seré la brújula que te guiará... y tú... la luz que ayudará a salvar éste mundo"._

Volvió a escuchar aquellas palabras…

Y por primera vez desde que empezaron sus sueños, pudo despertar sin sobresaltos y con un sentimiento en su corazón mucho más esperanzador que el de otras ocasiones.

Sin molestarse en reparar en todas las cosas nuevas que pudo ver esta vez, sólo la conciencia de la ahora palpable oportunidad de poder ayudar al joven herido en sus brazos, del que aunque fuera difícil para ella admitir estaba enamorada, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

**Notas de la Autora:** Compadézcanse de mi y no me regañen mucho por lo tarde de la actualización, miren que no estoy pasando por uno de mis mejores momentos XD empezando por el puro melodrama que puse en este capítulo. Son pocos los que la pasaron relativamente bien, por lo demás sólo hubo drama, drama, drama…. eso, y un capítulo que superó en número de páginas a todos los anteriores XD

Bien, ahora podemos enfocarnos en tomar las cosas buenas de este escrito como el rompimiento de Shaoran y Kaory, ¡YAY!!..¿no es lo que muchos esperaban??... aunque supongo que no se esperaban que la muy arpía se las tomara tan pronto contra Sakura. ¿Y qué tal la sesión de entrenamiento entre Yue y Nakuru?.. no sé si a algunos molestará en su sensibilidad el intento de ellos por.. conocerse XD y las pobres de Tomoyo y Mei Ling.. argh a estas dos les esperan días negros u.u

Ahora… no sé si a cada nuevo capítulo las cosas van quedando más claras o más confusas… XD

**(1) Universidad**** de Cambridge: **es la segunda universidad de habla inglesa más antigua, después de Oxford. La Universidad de Cambridge forma a una gran cantidad de los más destacados científicos, escritores y políticos de Gran Bretaña, además de ser integrante del Russell Group; el cual es un grupo de universidades británicas líderes en investigación, establecido en 1994 para representar sus intereses ante el Gobierno Británico, el Parlamento y otros organismos similares.

Ah! y perdonarán los errores de ortografía.. no hubo mucho tiempo para corregir XD

Mil gracias a **Azkaban (**Hay no!!.. con todo lo que me pasó no pude felicitarte para tu cumpleaños.. soy una… perdóname amiga!!.. tu sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón y que sé que aunque no puedo reparar la garrafal falta que cometí, confío en que en cualquier momento coincidamos para platicar. Y en cuanto al fic, gracias a ti por seguir soñando conmigo que aún existen mundos de sueños**), Dark Angel (**si te gustó la parte de Yuki y Nakuru en el capítulo anterior, posiblemente te gustó la interacción en esta ocasión XD no son monos??, gracias por esperar con paciencia**), Serena** **(**Créeme, no fuiste la única que se lío con todo el asunto de Eriol y Silvia… la verdad es que lo de ellos es.. complicado XD y bueno, no es que yo quiera tomar muchas de las ideas que me diste para una interacción entre Eriol y Tomoyo, pero la verdad es que ahora que están en París, pasaran algunas cosas interesantes**), Moon Hikaru (**Pues Shaoran ya se sacudió a Kaory XD y bueno, sabes que no sería justo aclararte la situación de Silvia y Eriol eso le quitaría el misterio XD pero puedo decirte que no estás divagando, amiga**), y a sakurachronicle (**querida mía, todavía no he podido mandarte el mail con lo que me pediste, pero te prometo que te lo mando en unos días más. Sé que le trabajo es una lata y nos quita más tiempo del que quisiéramos, así que gracias por seguir leyendo, eres un amor!**)**, por sus reviews.

A todos los registrados, espero les haya llegado mis mensajes personales!!.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!.

**Avances del próximo capítulo:** Kaory no estará muy feliz luego de su ruptura con Shaoran y estará decidida a vengarse de Sakura, el plan para encontrar la brújula es elaborado. También, después de que Tomoyo nota algo que ya es imposible ignorar, empieza a considerar seriamente hacerle una pregunta íntima a su amigo inglés… y muchas status hasta ahora indefinidos, empiezan a concretarse.

Comentarios, tomatazos, dudas, reclamos.. imagino que hay reclamos ¿no?... en un comentario XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki**


	17. ¿Qué es del amor sin el amor?

**_EL QUINTO ELEGIDO_**

**_"¿Qué es del amor sin el amor?"_**

La bella muchacha permaneció de pie en la entrada del estudio, el cual había visitado en más ocasiones de las que podía contar, ya fuera para reunirse con su amigo y compañero de trabajo, o para ver a Touya cuando este se encontraba revisando documentos de la empresa de su madre… como lo hacía en ese momento.

A pesar de que estaba segura de que el muchacho ya había sentido su presencia, ella se permitió unos instantes para observarlo con libertad. El doctor lucía sereno y concentrado en la lectura de los documentos frente a él, de tanto en tanto, haciendo uso del lapicero que reposaba en su mano derecha, tachaba algunas líneas del escrito y hacía anotaciones aparentemente importantes. A Kaho le resultaba fascinante como el carácter fuerte y dominante de Touya, en distintas circunstancias, podía transformarse en cualidades que ampliaban su encanto y por ende reafirmaban el atractivo que ya le otorgaba su rostro varonil.

- "¿Vas a quedarte ahí en la puerta todo el día?" – replicó él con su tono peculiar, al tiempo que alzaba la vista – "¿o vas a sentarte y hablar conmigo?".

Ella sonrió e ingresó al estudio, logrando que el moreno se pusiera de pie y caminara en su dirección.

- "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" – preguntó Kaho sin perder la sonrisa, y de lo más natural se empinó para darle un veloz y corto beso – "tu madre me contó que hoy tuvieron una importante y agotadora reunión con los socios" – en un gesto de apoyo, alzó una mano para acariciar su rostro.

Touya se permitió el intervalo íntimo y con una media sonrisa tomó la mano de ella hasta guiarla a uno de los amplios y cómodos sillones del lugar, aprovechando el trayecto para cerrar la puerta que hasta ese momento permanecía abierta.

- "Esa queja puede esperar" – repuso con un mohín de fastidio que dejaba claro que la anécdota no iba a resultar ser una feliz – "¿a ti cómo te fue?".

La hechicera suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

- "Bien, supongo… considerando la reacción de Lao".

- "¿Considerando su reacción?" – repitió arqueando una ceja.

- "Estaba terminando con él para siempre" – añadió serena – "fue evidente que mi rechazo lo afectaba y a pesar de que no me armó ninguna escena, fue claro al decirme que no pensaba rendirse" – mantuvo su semblante de calma procurando tranquilizarlo.

- "¡¿Qué dijo qué?!" – preguntó Touya con evidente molestia – "¡¿se volvió loco?!".

- "Touya, por favor…" – tomó sus manos entre las suyas con delicadeza – "..no te cuento esto para que irrumpas en un ataque de cólera, sino porque ya no quiero que hayan dudas, malentendidos o mentiras entre nosotros… ya no".

Su mirada suplicante tuvo la virtud de apaciguar un poco los ánimos del doctor.

- "No me gusta" – replicó con firmeza – "odio la sola idea de saber que ese sujeto va a acosarte cada vez que tenga oportunidad".

- "Lo sé, y créeme que te comprendo" – asintió – "pero estoy segura que él va a terminar de entender que lo nuestro no puede ser. Lao me demostró siempre ser un hombre muy sensato así que esa idea tonta en su cabeza de que puede lograr hacer que me enamore de él va a acabar cuando se de cuenta que mi resolución es absolutamente definitiva".

- "No me gusta la fe que le tienes a su, aparentemente, perfecta personalidad" – repuso masticando las palabras.

Ella sonrió con dulzura – "Las personas optimistas tendemos a confiar un poco en que las situaciones difíciles mejorarán. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a intervenir en el caso de que Lao insita más de lo debido y tolerable".

- "¿Y tu crees que el tipo va a dejarte en paz por qué se lo pides?" – repuso indignado – "¿no te das cuenta de que ya lo mandaste al diablo y a pesar de eso pretende seguir molestándote?".

- "Hablas como si fuera a convertirse en un psicópata que terminará secuestrándome o algo así" – se rió.

- "Bueno, el que haya declarado descaradamente que no piensa renunciar a ti no es una muy buena señal de que tendrás una vida tranquila".

- "Pero tampoco es una razón innegable de un escenario nefasto".

- "¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderlo?" – saltó.

Kaho mantuvo la serenidad… de hecho, lucía divertida.

- "No lo hago" – repuso segura – "tan solo mantengo contigo un simple intercambio de ideas".

Touya frunció el ceño balbuceando un par de quejas más antes de que la pelirroja volviera a intervenir.

- "Sé adonde quieres llegar, Touya…" – vio directamente a sus ojos oscuros – "..así que quiero que me prometas que no vas a buscar a Lao y provocar un enfrentamiento".

Él mantuvo su mirada resuelta – "Tengo absoluto derecho a exigirle que se aleje de ti".

– "Es verdad" - la bella mujer asintió – "Y no pretendo demandar que desistas de tu derecho… estoy simplemente haciendo una petición".

- "No entiendo como puedes pedirme eso…" – continuó obstinado.

- "Lo único que quiero es que no tengas un altercado con él. Por otro lado, estoy conciente de la posibilidad de que un día, casualmente, te lo encuentres por la calle y no pueda evitarse algún intercambio verbal, pero fuera de eso, no me gustaría que pasaran a los golpes".

- "¿Y si él me agrede?".

- "Pues entonces te exijo que te defiendas" – le sonrió con ternura, acercándose más a él y afianzando sus manos entre las suyas – "una cosa es que quiera mantener la paz para evitar malentendidos, y otra es que permita que Lao se atreva a ponerte una mano encima" – intentó imitar un tono más masculino al agregar – "tengo que proteger lo que es mío ¿o no?"

El médico contempló a la muchacha con admiración... ¿cómo era posible que aquella joven de sonrisa dulce y aspecto frágil le manejara de aquella manera?... por supuesto que él era testarudo y bajo ningún concepto hubiera cedido en su posición sobre mantener al margen a ese sujeto -de haberle dicho otra persona las cosas- pero la inteligente muchacha a su lado sabía perfectamente que con su sonrisa y dulce sumisión lograba mantener su ego en su justo lugar a la vez que le hacía ceder en cosas insólitas...

- "No sé cómo lo haces... pero siempre termino haciendo lo que quieres.." - murmuró abrazándola con fuerza.

- "Eso no es cierto..." - se defendió la hechicera acomodándose en su pecho - "si fui yo quien cedí demasiado pronto... tal vez debí hacerte sufrir un poquito..... "

- "¿Más?" - el solo recuerdo de lo que tuvo que pasar para estar con ella le hizo fruncir el ceño - "oye, eso no me parece gracioso..".

- "No es mi intención que rías, sino que sufras" – bromeó – "y dime, ¿terminaste de revisar los documentos con los que te encontré?".

- "No son urgentes.. ¿quieres que salgamos a comer?".

- "Eso me encantaría" – suspiró contenta.

Los jóvenes se dispusieron a salir del despacho, pero cuando Touya abrió la puerta del mismo, Kaho se detuvo en el umbral.

- "¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó él con curiosidad al sentir, gracias a que iban tomados de la mano, la resistencia de la muchacha.

Kaho negó con la cabeza – "No pasa nada, es solo que aún me encuentro en el proceso de asimilar que, esta vez, realmente estamos juntos".

- "¿Tienes problemas para acostumbrarte?, ¿te incomoda?" – dudó con un dejo de preocupación en la mirada.

Ella se rió abiertamente – "Para nada.." – aseguró, echándole los brazos al cuello – "estoy bastante cómoda contigo, siempre lo he estado, aún cuando fuimos simplemente amigos todos estos años" – él también puso sus brazos alrededor de ella – "pero si tengo que ser sincera, el estatus que tenemos ahora es algo del que ya no quisiera retroceder… ya lo hicimos una vez hace mucho tiempo y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo".

Touya la entendía perfectamente, y es que ya no concebía la idea de mantener a la bella pelirroja en su vida como nada más que una amiga, ya no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Había luchado ya mucho tiempo intentando convencerse de que Kaho y él estaban destinados a ser buenos amigos… eso lo hizo perder mucho tiempo, y ya no quería perder más… ya no.

- "No vamos a retroceder" – le aseguró serio – "te lo juro".

Ella se alzó con delicadeza, ayudada por sus brazos alrededor del cuello del doctor y por la presión que él mismo ejercía en su cintura. Sin decir nada más, sellaron sus palabras con un beso.

El momento íntimo les duro poco cuando una risa divertida se hizo audible para los dos. Nakuru y Yukito observaron la demostración de afecto con una sonrisa antes de que los aludidos notaran su presencia.

- "¿No son lindos, Yukito?" – la guardiana repuso con júbilo.

El maestro se limitó a asentir al tiempo que su mejor amigo maldecía por habérsele olvidado que la puerta del despacho estaba abierta de par en par.

Kaho, por otro lado, no pareció para nada mortificada y saludó a sus amigos.

- "Nakuru, Yukito, que sorpresa… Touya y yo estábamos por salir a comer".

- "Que casualidad.." – dijo el de ojos miel – "nosotros íbamos a hacer lo mismo y queríamos invitarlos a acompañarnos".

- "Nos topamos con la señora Sonomi en la entrada y después de saludarnos, nos dijo que podíamos encontrarlos en el estudio" – la modelo continuó con el mismo tono juguetón.

- "Sí, bueno, ya que están aquí ¿nos vamos a comer?" – Touya replicó en un intento por evitar que Nakuru empezara con sus burlas.

- "¡Por supuesto!" – la bella castaña se colgó del brazo de Yukito – "¡vamos a tener una comida muy divertida!".

* * *

- "Todavía me cuesta asimilar lo que me explicas".

Shaoran se mostró incrédulo ante las noticias que Lung le traía.

- "Esta situación es insoportable, Xiao Lang" – el de ojos negros estaba más frustrado que su amigo – "y no tengo otro remedio que invocar el duelo".

- "¿Por qué no me lo contaste inmediatamente después de que te enteraste de esto?" – dudó el castaño – "yo podría haber convocado una reunión con Lao Zheng, después de todo él es el jefe de su Clan y quizás podría haberlo persuadido de que convenciera a su hermano de rechazar el compromiso".

- "Ibas a perder tu tiempo" – Lung le aseguró – "Zheng no está dispuesto a renunciar a Mei… eso se lo dejó perfectamente claro la última vez que se vieron".

- "Por Dios Mei Ling.." – suspiró el chino – "ella debe estar destrozada por esto… Yang ha sido amigo suyo desde que éramos niños".

- "Sí, está muy triste… Mei jamás pensó que esta situación pudiera llegar tan lejos, y menos con una persona que estima tanto".

- "Sé a que te refieres, había estado tan contenta, tan confiada cuando supo que estabas dispuesto a ayudarla a librarse del compromiso haciendo uso de la excepción al decreto del Consejo" – el apuesto joven sintió compasión por su prima – "el que ahora se vea más atrapada que nunca debe haberle caído como un balde de agua fría".

- "Lo peor del caso es que tengo la sospecha de que Zheng está enamorado de ella" – Lung apretó los puños.

- "¿Lo dices en serio?" – el apuesto joven arqueó una ceja.

- "Si solo considerara a Mei como una amiga habría contestado negativamente a la decisión del Consejo" – repuso – "no se habría presentado al primer encuentro oficial con ella con la firme decisión de casarse aún en contra de su voluntad".

- "Y peor aún, dispuesto a batirse en duelo con tal de conservarla como prometida" – Shaoran reflexionaba también – "es extraño, pues él nunca demostró tener sentimientos más profundos que el de la amistad".

- "Eso no tiene nada que ver, seguramente siempre la quiso en secreto" – suspiró – "algo como eso puede mantenerse oculto todo el tiempo que tu voluntad te lo permita".

Para el jefe del Clan Li, la mirada triste de su amigo no pasaba desapercibida.

- "¿Y que dice Mei Ling de todo esto?... porque me imagino que no está dispuesta a dejar que te batas en un duelo a muerte por ella".

- "A intentado convencerme de que no lo haga" – aceptó con una mueca irónica – "de hecho, cuando tuvo su encuentro con Zheng le informó que yo estaba dispuesto a apelar la decisión del consejo, todo, con la esperanza de escucharlo decir que desistía del compromiso, pero por supuesto que eso no sucedió… y ahora, al ver que todo es inútil, ha intentado disuadirme de la idea del duelo".

- "Era de esperarse" – Shaoran se apoyó mejor en la silla al tiempo que su expresión se transformaba en una más severa – "entiendo que mi prima no quiere obligarte a exponerte de esa manera por ella".

- "Bien, no es su decisión así que no veo que pueda hacer para evitarlo" – se pasó la mano por el cabello con necedad.

- "Lung…".

- "¡¿Cómo podría, Xiao Lang?!!" – se levantó abruptamente de la silla y le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo – "¿cómo podría permitir que obliguen a Mei a hacer algo que no desea?".

- "Ella tampoco quiere obligarte a ti a que pongas en riesgo tu vida".

- "No lo hace…" – le aseguró, dando la vuelta para enfrentarlo – "lo que estoy haciendo es mi decisión".

- "Sabes bien que Mei Ling preferiría casarse con Zheng antes de permitir que algo te suceda".

- "Lo sé.." – empezó una caminata frenética de un lado a otro – "y es por eso que no pienso ceder en este asunto, no puedo dejar que Mei se casé con alguien a quien no ama.. ¿te imaginas lo infeliz que sería su vida?".

Shaoran suspiró con pesar y se puso de pie para colocarse frente al desesperado muchacho –aprovechando el hecho de que detuvo su caminata cuando notó que él se ponía en pie-.

- "Sé que tú la quieres.." – colocó una mano comprensiva en el hombro del joven.

- "Y es por eso que ya ni siquiera importa saber si ella siente lo mismo que yo" – con dolor, él también colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, desolado y bajando la mirada – "no me importa si soy correspondido… lo único importante para mí ahora es ayudarla a librarse de este matrimonio indeseado" – continuó – "y nada tiene que ver el que no soporte la idea de verla casada con otro, si Mei estuviera enamorada de él no intervendría para nada, aunque con ello se me rompiera el corazón".

Shaoran guardó silenció y solo aumentó la presión en el hombro del muchacho, en señal de comprensión.

- "Es por eso que tengo que hacer esto, por su felicidad.." – alzó la vista y con una sonrisa triste replicó – "..porque… ¿de que vale tener la capacidad de amar si no eres libre para buscar a aquella persona a la que puedas entregar ese amor?... ¿qué es de aquel que no puede ser feliz con el que ama?" – concluyó – "no puedo permitirlo, Xiao Lang, no puedo dejar que eso le ocurra a ella… no lo soportaría".

El joven hechicero asintió con comprensión al tiempo que su corazón se compadeció de Lung. El dolor en el alma de su amigo era palpable y sus palabras le conmovieron en lo más profundo… sobre todo porque estaba seguro que su prima experimentaba el mismo sufrimiento, además de aquella incertidumbre ante la posibilidad de perder a un ser amado.

Lung tenía absoluta razón.. ¿de que servía una vida sin amor?.

* * *

- "¡¿Qué quieres que ordene qué?!" – Yang estaba escandalizado. Era difícil para él creer que su hermano hubiera perdido la razón.

- "Quiero que ordenes el secuestro de Kaho Mizuki y que la traigas a mí".

- "¡¿Estás loco?!!" – cuestionó con escándalo – "No podemos secuestrar a esa mujer".

- "¿Por qué no?, ¿por qué es parte del grupo de la Maestra de las Cartas?" – preguntó con irritación – "vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos de todas formas".

- "Sí. Pero no por un capricho tuyo ejecutaremos una acción que pueda resultar contraproducente".

Lao miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido antes de abandonar su escritorio y dirigirse hasta el minibar ubicado en el despacho y servirse un trago. Su coleta se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos.

- "Me parece que no has entendido bien, querido Yang" – tomó un sorbo de su bebida – "te estoy dando una orden directa. Quiero a Kaho Mizuki aquí a la mayor brevedad".

El susodicho suspiró con exasperación.

- "¿Por qué no intentas ser más razonable, hermano?... por el momento no nos conviene enfrentarnos a los aliados de esa mujer. Apresarla contra su voluntad tan solo hará que los Kinomoto arremetan contra nosotros antes de lo planeado".

- "No me importa" – a pesar de que su tono ya no reflejaba enfado, sino más bien indiferencia, Lao dejó claro que no tenía intenciones de ceder.

- "No puedo entenderlo. Esta tal Mizuki te rechaza ¿y de pronto pierdes la cordura?. Siempre has conseguido lo que quieres con inteligencia ¿por qué ahora debería ser diferente?".

- "Porque ella no va a aceptarme nunca por las buenas" – replicó con naturalidad – "Kaho no es cualquier mujer que vaya a caer con alguna de mis tretas o promesas de amor eterno. Era más fácil conquistarla cuando el otro sujeto la rechazaba" – dio otro sorbo a su trago – "de esa manera su forma de ser se abría a la posibilidad de intentar una relación con alguien más".

- "¿Y tan grande es tu interés por esa hechicera?" – preguntó, negándose a alentar las intenciones de Lao – "Nunca te habías obsesionado así por una mujer, al menos no hasta el punto de poner en riesgo los objetivos de nuestro Clan".

El de ojos azules volvió a llenar su copa, y con tranquilidad regresó a tomar asiento frente a su hermano.

- "Desde el día en que la conocí, nació en mí una atracción instantánea, una que solamente creció cuando tuve la oportunidad de tratarla. Ahora, que sé que no puedo tenerla, el sentimiento que me embarga me hace actuar como lo hago" – continuó – "no estoy seguro de que es lo que me mueve a tomar esta medida, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella… y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para poseerla".

Los dos jóvenes chinos permanecieron en silencio un momento.

Yang sostuvo la mirada de su hermano, que en ese instante brillaba con una azul que reflejaba completa convicción. Ciertamente, el muchacho no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Lao, pero no podía juzgarlo con tanta severidad cuando él mismo estaba dispuesto a conseguir a Mei Ling a como diera lugar.

- "¿Cómo piensas secuestrarla, si siempre está rodeada de la familia Kinomoto?" – cuestionó con calma – "uno de nuestro hombres no pudo evitar resultar gravemente herido luego de intentar traernos a la hermana de la Maestra de las Cartas".

- "Estaba enfrentándose a todos los aliados de Li, así que las probabilidades de éxito eran pocas" – explicó – "lo sabíamos y aún así decidimos intentarlo. Recuerda que nuestro objetivo era distraer la búsqueda de "El Quinto Elegido", lo cual ha funcionado de maravilla pues la reencarnación de Clow decidió alejarse del grupo para viajar a Francia y cuidar a su noviecita. Ahora bien, podemos hacer lo mismo con Kaho y mantener nuestro objetivo cambiando únicamente la carnada".

- "Pero para llevar este proyecto a buen término nuestra intervención personal es absolutamente necesaria".

Lao rió entre dientes – "Me haz leído la mente, hermanito" – asintió con aprobación – "debido a mi familiaridad con Kaho, estoy seguro que aturdirla con un conjuro directo no será algo difícil de hacer".

- "Ten cuidado, Lao. Kaho Mizuki es una hechicera muy capaz… no vayas a confiarte".

- "No lo haré, te lo aseguro." – replicó con aplomo – "Ahora, porque no mejor me dices lo que tenías pensado contarme antes de que te soltara la bomba de mis intenciones por secuestrar a Kaho".

Yang suspiró con pesar, recordando la razón por la que había ingresado a la oficina de su hermano.

- "Es oficial. Dentro de unas semanas se llevará acabo el cumplimiento de la cláusula especial para la apelación al decreto que compromete mi unión en matrimonio con Mei Ling".

- "¿Qué?" – alzó una ceja – "¿Sheng todavía no desiste de su idea de interrumpir el compromiso?" – ante el asentimiento de su interlocutor, Lao volvió a rezongar – "¡no puede ser!, ¡ese chiquillo debe estar loco!. No hay forma de que tenga las posibilidades de ganar".

- "Eso no es lo que me preocupa" – sinceró el de ojos azules – "sino el hecho de que esté totalmente dispuesto a luchar contra mí a pesar de arriesgarlo todo".

- "Crees que Sheng está enamorado de Mei Ling, ¿cierto?".

Yang frunció el ceño – "Es la única explicación que se me ocurre para poder entender su interés… ¿de que otra forma estaría decidido a enfrentarme?".

- "Bueno, hermano, ciertamente no importan ya cuales sean las intenciones del jefe del Clan Sheng, pues es seguro que tú serás el vencedor de esta absurda pelea" repuso, agitando la mano con indeferencia – "y Mei Ling será tu esposa dentro de muy poco".

Yang se limitó a guardar silencio. A pesar de que necesitaba saber la opinión de su hermano respecto a un asunto más, el joven decidió que era mejore callar y no preocupar a Lao con su anécdota en la que Mei Ling dejó muy claro, en su primera reunión como pareja oficial, que ella no sentía nada por él más que una sincera amistad.

Lo cierto era que aquella revelación había provocado una opresión latente y constante en su pecho. ¿Qué tal si Mei Ling no estaba aceptando la ayuda de Lung solo porque no deseaba casarse?, ¿qué tal si su acción también iba acompañada de algo más que incluía sentimientos de tipo romántico hacia su rival?. Aunque la bella joven no había hecho declaraciones de que su corazón ya tenía dueño absoluto, tampoco parecía molesta ante la idea de quedar, en esta ocasión, comprometida en matrimonio con Lung.

Yang sacudió su cabeza para no cavilar más en el asunto. Y es que fueran los que fueran los motivos de Mei Ling para aceptar la ayuda de Sheng, él no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás y renunciar a la muchacha.

Él también estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella hasta el final.

* * *

A pesar de que la situación requería adoptar una inquietud puramente familiar, Sakura no podía evitar una sensación de _déjà__ vu _que la regresaba a aquella época en la que todavía estaba en la primaria y sentía una necesidad poderosa por aclararle a Shaoran que ella también correspondía al sentimiento especial que él le revelara antes de regresar a Hong Kong. Y esa necesidad la descolocaba pues a pesar de estar completamente segura que el joven deseaba estar con ella ahora, que ya no eran unos niños, su deseo de intentar hacer lo correcto no le permitía compartir con el muchacho una relación diferente de la amistad.

- "¿Te preocupa mi propuesta?" – preguntó él, ignorando que había otra inquietud en la mente Sakura.

- "Un poco.." – ella intentó no mostrar demasiada intranquilidad.

Shaoran la observó con calidez. Deseaba transmitirle confianza con algún tipo de gesto íntimo, pero sabía que no sería correcto cuando los dos acordaron dejar pasar un tiempo prudente antes de estar juntos como lo deseaban. Cabe mencionar que el acuerdo le resultaba más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio, pues la bella joven ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos y el verla casi a diario no ayudaba mucho a su resolución de esperar.

- "Todo estará bien, Sakura. Te prometo que nada le pasará a tu hermana, tan solo vamos a identificar que tipo de poder es el que posee" – replicó el castaño con seguridad.

Ella asintió. Sabía que Shaoran había tomado un interés especial por conocer un poco más de la habilidad de Yui desde el incidente con la señorita Narazaki.

- "¿Piensas que de alguna forma ella pueda estar involucrada en la profecía?" – tuvo que hacer la pregunta obligada.

Él suspiró con pesar – "Sí, así lo creo".

El rostro de la muchacha se ensombreció y su congoja se volvió totalmente evidente.

- "Pero ella…… es tan solo una niña" – susurró.

- "Lo sé, Sakura, y créeme que desearía poder ahorrarte esta pena, pero lo cierto es que las posibilidades que tiene tu hermana de estar implicada son muy altas".

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo mantuvo la mirada baja hasta que un suave contacto le hizo levantar la vista. Las manos de Shaoran estaban sobre las suyas y sus cálidos ojos ámbar intentaban transmitirle paz. Por otro lado, el muchacho sabía que estaba cruzando los límites que se trazaron entre ellos en un principio, pero en aquel momento le importó poco mandar todo al diablo. Y es que la necesidad de consolar a Sakura fue más fuerte que la resolución de "esperar hasta el que el momento sea correcto".

A la hechicera tampoco pareció importarle mucho que las reglas se violaran por un instante. Pero cuando fue conciente de que ni Shaoran ni ella podían desviar la mirada uno del otro, supo que era necesario hacer algo para evitar que la fuerza de sus sentimientos los traicionaran.

- "Tal parece…" – la joven se aclaró la garganta – "… que no podemos evitarle a nuestros seres queridos las dificultades por más que lo deseemos".

El jefe del Clan Li suspiró agotado, soltando las manos de su interlocutora.

- "Sí. Definitivamente la impotencia que se siente al no poder hacer nada por ellos es insoportable".

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura para mirarlo con ternura y comprensión.

- "¿Cómo está Mei Ling?".

- "Muy mal" – replicó – "desde el enfrentamiento con Zheng no ha estado nada bien. Sé que intenta parecer no muy afectada pero casi no come y por lo agotada que luce últimamente, puedo adivinar con facilidad que tiene problemas para dormir".

- "Pobre Mei Ling" – Sakura estaba mortificada – "y pensar que por un instante estaba feliz al descubrir que su amigo de la infancia era su prometido" – recordó la anécdota que la china les relató sobre su encuentro con Yang – "y ahora que él ha decidido continuar con el compromiso, no solo tiene que preocuparse por el destino del joven Sheng sino también por el de él también".

- "Esta situación es insostenible para ella" – admitió el apuesto joven, pasándose una mano nerviosa por el cabello – "ciertamente, Mei Ling confiaba en que todo este asunto se resolvería sin problemas cuando Lung apelara al decreto del Consejo." – Sakura asintió, pues las reglas que Mei Ling le había explicado cuado discutían acerca del compromiso arreglado, aún estaban frescas en su mente – "Pero ahora que resulta que el prometido de mi prima no proviene de un Clan de más baja categoría que el de Lung, a este solo le queda cumplir la última regla en este caso" – continuó – "debe haber un duelo para decidir quién merece el derecho de ser el prometido de Mei Ling Li".

A la joven le costaba creer las palabras de Shaoran, y no podía sino compadecer a su amiga por semejante situación.

- "¿Y no hay forma de evitar el duelo?".

Él negó con la cabeza – "Imposible. Si el Clan de Yang resultara estar por debajo del de Lung no tendrían que pasar por esto, pero al ser ambos Clanes los más poderosos de China, después del nuestro, no hay otra opción más que batirse en duelo".

- "¿Y cuando será?".

- "Generalmente, se prepararía en unas semanas, pero dadas las circunstancias en la que nos encontramos por la profecía de "El quinto elegido", la cual ocupa el primer puesto en las prioridades del Concilio, el arreglo tomará mucho más tiempo" – su semblante serio y decidido sufrió cambios que oscilaron entre la vacilación y preocupación – "pero el inevitable momento en que me convierta en juez del duelo a muerte en que participará uno de mis mejores amigos, y la posible entrega oficial de mi prima a un hombre que no ama y con el que tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida, llegará".

A Sakura se le rompía el corazón con sus palabras, y no deseaba otra cosa más que poder arrancar del joven tan horrible pesar.

- "¿Te parece si te llevo a la universidad?" – Shaoran observó su reloj – "ya casi es hora de tu clase" – sonrió, intentando sacar de la chica su triste semblante.

Ella simplemente asintió, y cuando los dos se pusieron de pie, su melodiosa voz cortó el aire.

- "Shaoran…" – llamó con suavidad. El aludido alzó la vista y entonces ella alzó sus brazos para ceñir el cuello del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que se empinaba y con delicadeza pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, brindándole un abrazo.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron con sorpresa ante la acción de Sakura y su cuerpo no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto cálido de su abrazo.

- "Todo estará bien…".

El aliento aterciopelado de ella rozó su oído, y la presión que ejercía se afianzó un poco más mientras volvía a repetir - "Todo estará bien…".

Eso fue lo último que necesitó Shaoran para olvidarlo todo y ceñir el talle de ella con sus fuertes brazos. La rodeó sin vergüenza y como si su vida dependiera de ello, se regocijo en el olor de su cabello y en la increíble sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ninguno dijo nada más, tan solo permanecieron así… prolongando el instante, concientes solo de la presencia del otro y acordando en secreto que esta acción no quebraba para nada el pacto que hicieron de esperar para estar juntos. Esto no era más que la confortación de dos personas que se tenían mucho aprecio… nada más… o al menos eso era lo que creían creer.

Pero la verdad era que aquel abrazo, aquella forma en la que parecían querer fundir sus almas y aquel torbellino de sensaciones que parecían escapar del fuerte martilleo de sus corazones… no eran más que la manifestación del sentimiento que los unía.

* * *

Desde que había regresado a París junto con la comitiva de estudiantes de Oxford, Jack albergaba en su cabeza toda clase de cuestionamientos que involucraban a su compañero de cuarto. Tales preguntas giraban alrededor de la nueva actitud que el muchacho parecía tener para con la hermosa Jessica Rame.

El rubio sabía muy bien –por lo que su amigo le había comentado- que Eriol y Jessica se conocían desde niños, y por tal motivo se percibía un aprecio entre ellos bastante notorio… pero eso no explicaba el repentino interés que su compatriota había desarrollado por la joven.

Ciertamente, Jack no podía concluir con seguridad que aquel comportamiento se debiera a algún interés romántico de parte de él, pues Eriol nunca había dado señas de tener otras intensiones fuera de las amistosas con la japonesa. Y a pesar de todo, el joven no podía explicarse por qué su amigo parecía resuelto a permanecer todo el tiempo posible al lado de la muchacha.

Después del desfile de modas al que asistió en Japón, Jack abandonó el país al día siguiente para pasar lo que quedaba de sus vacaciones con su familia. Y pensando que Eriol haría lo mismo, se llevó toda una sorpresa al enterarse que el muchacho había permanecido con Tomoyo en Tokyo, además de retornar a París cuando _ella_ tuvo que regresar a clases, instalándose en la universidad de diseñadoras por haber llegado antes del tiempo estipulado para el regreso de los estudiantes de Oxford.

Aquel hecho le creó una curiosidad que se volvió excesiva cuando fue testigo de cómo, ahora, Eriol se comportaba igual que el joven que está pendiente de todo lo que sufre, desee, o precise la muchacha objeto de su cortejo.

- "¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?".

La pregunta hizo que el rubio respingara desde su lugar al verse tomado por sorpresa.

- "¿Qué?.. ¿cómo?" – fue lo único que pudo balbucear como reflejo automático.

Eriol sonrió – "Te decía si tienes algo que preguntarme" – repitió – "llevas ya un par de minutos observándome con un reflejo pensativo en la mirada".

- "Sí, bueno… yo" – se había ensimismado tanto en sus cavilaciones que olvidó por completo que se encontraba compartiendo con él un mismo espacio en la sala de su habitación – "tan sólo… pensaba".

El de ojos azules alzó una ceja.

- "Deduzco, por la expresión en tu rostro, que se trataba de algo muy importante".

- "Lo era" – asintió con sinceridad – "verás, desde hace unos días tengo esta duda rondando en mi cabeza, y lo cierto es que me gustaría aclarar las cosas".

Eriol no cambió de semblante.

- "Adelante… puedes preguntarme" – repuso, solícito y alzando su mano para animarlo a hablar.

- "¿Pasa algo entre Jessica y tú?" – replicó sin rodeos. Al darse cuenta que su amigo no contestó en el lapso de segundos libres que dejó para que se expresara, él continuó – "porque entenderás que me tiene un poco confundido el hecho de que hoy por hoy te adhieras a ella como pegamento, y que a Jessica no parece molestarle tal cosa" – arrugó la frente – "es evidente que algo a cambiado entre ustedes. Todavía no estoy seguro que es exactamente, pero….. puedo sentirlo".

El silencio volvió a extenderse entre ellos hasta que el moreno habló.

- "¿Y eso te molesta?" – repuso con la calma y la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

- "No" – contestó – "Jessica siempre me ha gustado mucho, así que comprenderás que el nuevo acercamiento que se ha producido entre ustedes me provoca cierta inquietud… más no enfado" – se dio el lujo de bromear un poco cuando agregó: - "además, cuando te pregunté si ella te interesaba y tú me dejaste el camino libre hace meses, no esperaba que en algún momento fueras a cambiar de opinión" – se rió.

- "Tomoyo y yo no somos pareja, si es eso lo que quieres saber" – la reencarnación de Clow mantuvo el mismo tono, pero no agregó nada más.

Jack no sabía como tomar aquella declaración. Por un lado, su amigo parecía intentar aclarar su duda, pero por el otro, y a pesar de que el muchacho admitió no tener una relación con la japonesa, eso no hacía desaparecer la suposición de que se encontraban en una etapa de cortejo y que en cualquier momento podían llegar a ser más que amigos.

Y como si el hechicero le leyera la mente, agregó:

- "Pero eso no va a cambiar la forma en la que me comporto con ella" – dijo si titubear y con una mirada seria.

Ahora sí que Jack estaba confundido. La intimidación de la que acababa de ser víctima no era parte de su imaginación ¿cierto?.

¿Acaso Eriol estaba confirmándole que la bella joven no era su novia, pero tenía planes de conquistarla?.... ¿o quizás aclaraba su estatus amistoso con la chica, pero advirtiéndole que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar su trato con ella a pesar de la molestia que puedan sentir otros hombres que la pretendan?.

- "¿Con eso quieres decir que…?" – el rubio intentó esclarecer sus dudas.

- "La forma en la que me comporto con ella no va a cambiar" – repitió, haciendo sonar aquello como lo más lógico del mundo y sin abandonar su semblante serio.

Jack tuvo deseos de estrujarse la cabeza.

Era obvio que Eriol no pensaba explicar sus intenciones con Jessica.

- "Está bien…" – suspiró – "supongo que no vale la pena cuestionarte más sobre el asunto. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que si en algún momento decides conquistar a Jessica no dudarás en hacérmelo saber".

El de ojos azules no contestó, tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- "Entonces…" – continuó el rubio, con intenciones claras de cambiar de tema – "¿vamos por las chicas para ir a comer?".

- "Por supuesto" – sonrió el inglés – "a esta hora ya deben de haber terminado su última clase de la tarde".

- "¿Y dónde dijeron que nos esperarían?".

- "En el salón de música" - Eriol recordó con una sonrisa cuando Tomoyo le había comentado lo tensa y problemática que siempre resultaba la última clase de la tarde, y también como, la mayoría del tiempo, Silvia y ella se enceraban en aquel salón para relajarse un poco.

Y precisamente en ese momento, Tomoyo intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga que caminaba de un lado a otro del lugar, al mismo tiempo que se quejaba de las actividades escolares.

- "¡Tan sólo nos darán un par de semanas ¿puedes creerlo?!!" – se estrujaba las manos – "¿acaso no fue suficiente la última tortura por la que nos hizo pasar?... ¿por qué ahora quiere mortificarnos con una colección basada en un tema fuera de lo común?, ¡increíble!!... ¿cuál es el objetivo de esto?" – se detuvo un instante para observar a su amiga.

- "¿Qué pongamos a trabajar la imaginación?" – fue la respuesta dubitativa de la de ojos azules.

- "Esa mujer no quiere imaginación, lo que quiere es que pasemos semanas de neurosis y noches sin dormir, eso es lo que quiere".

- "Trata de clamarte, Silvia" – pidió Tomoyo con una sonrisa afable – "piensa en esta nueva colección como en un reto, uno que puede resultar divertido".

- "Rayos, Jessica.." – la joven parpadeó cruzándose de brazos – "..no entiendo como es que puedes permanecer tan serena ante la situación. ¿No estás para nada preocupada?".

- "Por supuesto que sí" – rió con dulzura – "experimento la misma inseguridad que tú, es sólo que no la expreso de la misma manera".

La pelirroja sonrió y se sentó en la banca que también ocupaba su amiga.

- "Supongo que siempre he sido un poco melodramática" – confesó entre risas – "pero tú me haces bien, Jessica, contigo logro encontrar un poco de serenidad.. ¿cómo lo haces?".

- "Es un don…" – susurró, adoptando un tono de confidencia, como si aquello fuera un secreto – "otorgados a muy pocos".

Silvia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- "Si tu lo dices… aunque tengo el deber de informarte que no eres la única que goza de ese don" - replicó – "pues por lo que observé hace unos días en los jardines cerca de nuestro dormitorio, nuestro amigo Eriol también posee ese especial talento" – como no notó un cambio de expresión en la japonesa, Silvia comprendió que su interlocutora sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

- "Sabía que eras tú la de aquella noche entre los arbustos" – comentó la hija de Sonomi.

- "Escuché ruidos en la sala y, como sé que has tenido problemas para dormir, imaginé que eras tú, pero para cuando dejé la cama ya habías salido del dormitorio; así que tomé un abrigo con la intención de hacerte compañía, pero cuando te di alcance ya te hallabas muy bien acompañada" – continuó – "debo confesar que me pareció una coincidencia enorme el hecho de que Eriol también quisiera dar un paseo por nuestros jardines a esas horas".

- "Lo cierto es que Eriol salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco" – intentó no reírse al hablar.

- "¿Y tú crees que yo voy a creerme eso?" – bufó la pelirroja.

- "Vale la pena intentarlo ¿no?" – sonrió – "sé que no serviría de nada pretender ocultarte la verdad, pues tu insistencia se prolongaría hasta conseguir tu objetivo." – Silvia amplió su sonrisa y asintió en silencio – "Pues bien, lo cierto es que Eriol se ha preocupado más de la cuenta por el hecho de que últimamente tenga problemas para dormir, así que, con la idea latente de que este asunto puede afectar mi salud, me a pedido que lo llame en mis noches de desvelo para hacerme compañía" – explicó – "aunque no lo parezca, Eriol tiene un lado bastante sobre protector".

- "Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Eriol es una persona muy observadora y es seguro que aunque hicieras el intento de mentir alegando que ya no has tenido problemas para dormir, él notaría enseguida que no dices la verdad. Aunque tengo que admitir que es toda una revelación para mi su lado sobre protector" – ella comentó con distracción – "supongo que esa actitud deber ser de exclusiva dirección hacia personas muy queridas y especiales ¿no?" – su mirada se volvió en extremo inquisitiva.

Tomoyo entendió aquel gesto y se rió de lo que implicaba la insinuación.

- "Vamos, Silvia... ¿por qué insistes en esa idea de que Eriol y yo podemos llegar a ser algo más que amigos?".

- "Porque de hecho, pueden llegar a ser más que eso" – contestó con un tono de elemental – "¿sabes?.. en un principio la idea me parecía linda en un contexto meramente fantasioso, pero ahora, luego de ser testigo de esa interacción que hay entre ustedes, mi visión a cambiado totalmente" – agregó – "¡es tan evidente, Jessica!".

La hermana de Sakura suspiró con resignación – "Creo que las cosas no son tan evidentes como crees" – murmuró apenas.

Silvia miró a su amiga con curiosidad cuando no fue capaz de escuchar su último comentario, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Tomoyo sonrió.

- "¿Te gustaría que tocara algo?" – con movimientos gráciles se acercó hasta el piano – "podríamos relajarnos mientras vienen los chicos" – se acomodó en la butaca.

- "Claro, ¿por qué no?".

En segundos, una suave e intoxicante melodía resonó por todo el salón y la morena, totalmente estimulada por la música, cerró sus ojos azules relajando al mismo tiempo a su cuerpo. Ciertamente, para ella aquella tonada poseía el mágico don de transmitir paz; por ello mismo le era imposible no pensar en que la creadora de la melodía, la cual era su tía Nadeshiko, había inmortalizado su aura llena de calidez en la tonada.

Silvia, como en cada ocasión en que su amiga tocaba el piano, también se dejó llevar por la música. Solo abrió sus ojos hasta que una idea bastante llamativa la hizo abandonar su cómodo asiento para dirigirse hasta el estante que guardaba algunos instrumentos musicales; tomó un violín, sin perder el tiempo se acercó a Tomoyo y aprovechó la amplitud del taburete del piano para sentarse al lado de su amiga pero en sentido contrario a ella.

Haciendo uso de las lecciones con las que desde niña había sido instruida, reprodujo con su violín una sobria tonada que acompañaba mágicamente a la melodía de la pieza que Tomoyo tocaba. Y con eso la atmósfera cambió al instante a una mucho más amena, de ser eso posible, un clima que fue captado por los dos muchachos que ingresaban al salón de música precisamente en ese instante.

Jack y Eriol sonrieron ante el espectáculo manteniéndose a una distancia prudente para no distraer a las jóvenes. Tomoyo, sin embargo, que percibió la llegada de sus amigos, volvió la mirada y saludó a los presentes con una sonrisa, los cuales regresaron el gesto de la chica y modificaron un poco su ubicación para sentarse frente a las muchachas.

La prolongación de aquello permitió que Eriol, al igual que su compatriota, asimilara mucho mejor la calidez indescriptible que la música desprendía con los ojos cerrados, acción que mantuvo hasta que sus orbes azules volvieran a abrirse y, totalmente guiado por lo que aquella tonada le hacía sentir, clavó su mirada en las estudiantes de diseño, dándole una especial atención a la pelirroja que tocaba el violín. Eriol no pudo evitar la contemplación, pues lo que ella hacía le dio la sensación de estar atrapado entre un enigma y una completa certeza, logró que aquella escena le llenara la cabeza de recuerdos y sentimientos confusos.

Las últimas notas de la música no le dieron a la reencarnación de Clow el suficiente tiempo para asimilar mejor lo que le ocurría. Cuando Tomoyo tocó las teclas que concluían con la melodía, le permitió a Silvia alargar la última nota con su violín; fue entonces que el muchacho parpadeó varias veces como si despertara de un trance, solo para encontrar la mirada azul de Tomoyo clavada en su rostro… ella lo observaba con una expresión afable y dudosa a la vez. Eriol pudo asumir entonces que su amiga había notado su peculiar actitud y no dudaba que de un momento a otro fuera a preguntarle la razón de su comportamiento. Suspiró. Ahora sí se encontraba en un dilema: ¿debería ser completamente honesto?, ¿o debería mentir para con eso obligarse a si mismo a creer lo que decía?.

* * *

Nakuru sonrió ante la risa sobria y relajada que mostraba Mei Ling.

Después de que la joven china se enterara de la identidad de su prometido y, al mismo tiempo sufriera una confrontación con él, su estado de ánimo no había sido el mejor. De hecho, la aludida se notaba demacrada y ojerosa.

Para la Top Model era bastante obvio que la actual situación de su amiga no sólo estaba atacando su espíritu jovial, sino también su condición física. Y precisamente por esto, Nakuru quiso organizar para Mei Ling una tarde amena en donde el buen ánimo predominara sobre las preocupaciones. Por lo tanto, una invitación inmediata a sus amigas más queridas, estaba en orden.

Como la guardiana tenía serias dudas acerca del nivel de confianza que existía entre Mei Ling y sus ex compañeras de primaria, había decidido limitar la invitación a aquellas que estaban al tanto de la situación. Por lo tanto Naoko, Chiharu y Rika quedaron, por esta vez, afuera del círculo.

Y así, la tarde de compras y relajante Spa organizada por la guardiana, culminaba con una cena en el salón VIP de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokyo. Ciertamente, la fama de la joven le abrió fácilmente las puertas de un lugar que no tenía reservaciones disponibles hasta dentro de tres meses. Por supuesto que hacer uso de dichos contactos, permitió que la información se filtrara y rápidamente se organizara un buen número de paparazzis en la entrada del lugar. A pesar de esto, la modelo intentó ignorar la pequeña falla en su plan para no perturbar la paz de sus acompañantes.

- "Así que ahora, Jean quiere levantarme un monumento" – se rió Nakuru, al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino – "desde el desfile de modas que organicé con la colección de Tomoyo, Jean a dejado de quejarse respecto a mi supuesta irresponsabilidad por abandonar las pasarelas para tomarme unas largas vacaciones".

- "Además de pasar todo el tiempo posible con tu supuesto novio, no lo olvides" – agregó una divertida Kaho.

La aludida pegó una carcajada – "¡Claro!.. ¡eso también!. Porque mi queridísimo asesor de imagen piensa que mi relación con Yukito es un peligro para mi carrera".

- "Seguramente Jean teme que te enseries con Tsukishiro, te cases, dejes de lado las pasarelas y termines convertida en una ama de casa" – opinó Mei Ling.

- "¡Exacto!... Jean siempre me ha dicho que las buenas relaciones amorosas son como la peste para una súper modelo. Simplemente no puede concebir como alguien puede renunciar a todo por otra persona" – replicó la guardiana.

- "Debe ser porque él nunca se ha enamorado" – reflexionó Sakura – "de otro modo entendería de los sacrificios que se hacen por amor".

De inmediato, las tres muchachas clavaron sus ojos en la castaña, la cual se sintió avergonzada por la mirada suspicaz de sus amigas.

- "Nuestra pequeña Sakura parece saber mucho acerca del amor" – Nakuru ingirió un poco de su ensalada con aparente indiferencia – "¿hay algo más que quieras comentarnos?".

El rojo en las mejillas de la muchacha alcanzó un tono más alto.

- "Puedes expresarte con toda confianza, Sakura, después de todo, ya es de conocimiento público que mi primo botó a la arpía de Kaory para poder estar contigo" – Mei Ling dijo aquello con evidente alegría.

- "¡Mei Ling!... no digas eso, me avergüenzas" – suplicó la hija de Fujitaka.

- "Pero es la verdad ¿o no?... anda, cuéntanos lo que sucedió entre ustedes" – pidió Nakuru.

- "¡No ha pasado nada!... Shaoran y yo no estamos oficialmente juntos aún" – se defendió ella.

- "¿Aún?" – Kaho sonrió – "¿con eso quieres decir que falta poco para que lo de ustedes sea un hecho?".

- "Nosotros… queremos dejar pasar cierto tiempo" – replicó con timidez – "la verdad es que no me parece justo que la señorita Narazaki tenga que vernos juntos cuando ellos apenas y acaban de terminar".

- "¡Bah!" – Mei Ling sacudió la mano con molestia – "eres demasiado buena, Sakura. Kaory no merece ninguna de tus atenciones. Además, estoy convencida que ella no va a permitir que Shaoran sea feliz contigo" – aseguró – "esa mujer no está acostumbrada a perder, y su ambición y su orgullo son más grandes que cualquier supuesto sentimiento de amor que aparente tener por mi primo" – esta vez su rostro se ensombreció – "desgraciadamente, soy testigo de las acciones que es capaz de tomar esa bruja para vengarse de alguien que se le ha enfrentado".

Sakura se entristeció ante el cambio del semblante de su amiga.

- "No debes desanimarte, Mei Ling. Estoy segura que tu situación se resolverá más pronto de lo que piensas" - animó ella.

La joven china intentó sonreír.

- "Y si las cosas no resultan como esperas siempre tienes la posibilidad de huir a otro país y casarte con Sheng" – bromeó la modelo – "podrías cumplir el sueño de todas las mujeres que creen en las novelas románticas" – puntualizó con humor.

- "Definitivamente le darías esperanzas a todas nosotras" – la pelirroja se unió a su mejor amiga.

- "Aunque por lo que pudimos presenciar ayer Yukito y yo, dudo mucho que tú tengas algún problema con la búsqueda de tu príncipe azul" – la modelo movió sus pestañas en un gesto coqueto – "creo que Touya y tú ya nos probaron lo suficiente que son el uno para el otro" – continuó – "y por Dios que nunca pensé decir esto pero, ¡ya era hora!... era simplemente una tortura seguirles el paso, chicos, estuve a punto de golpear a mi querido Touya en un intento desesperado por detenerlo de cometer estupidez tras estupidez".

- "Nunca pensé que estarías tan serena con el hecho de la pérdida de toda oportunidad con Kinomoto"– Mei Ling opinó, obviamente intentando adentrarse en el tema y olvidarse así un poco de su propio drama.

- "Ah, lo que tú no sabes es que el interés de nuestra modelo favorita a tomado una nueva dirección" – Kaho no perdió oportunidad de intervenir también – "¿o me equivoco, Nakuru?".

La aludida tomó un poco más de vino de su copa y observó a Kaho y a Mei Ling reflejando un semblante de curiosa diversión, expresión que no combinaba para nada con el gesto de "no saber nada" que plasmaba Sakura.

- "Bueno... supongo que es bastante obvio que Touya ya no representa mi más grande prioridad en el departamento del amor" – repuso con una sonrisa – "pero tampoco puedo asegurar que ese sitio haya sido completamente tomado por alguien más".

- "¿En serio?" – cuestionó la prima de Xiao Lang – "me cuesta creer lo que dices, pues estoy segura que no desistirías de perseguir a Kinomoto sin la seguridad de que has perdido el interés o que has reconsiderado tus preferencias".

Kaho amplió su sonrisa sin agregar algo más al comentario de Mei Ling, pero dejando claro con su expresión que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con cada palabra de la china. Nakuru guardó silenció unos segundos antes de que otra duda la cuestionara sin rodeos.

- "¿Estas enamorada de Yukito?".

Cabe mencionar que los ojos desmesurados de la guardiana no solo eran reflejo de lo que le causó la pregunta, sino también de la sorpresa provocada al reconocer a Sakura como la dueña de la misma. Está demás decir que Kaho y Mei Ling tampoco se esperaban semejante comentario de parte de la tímida hechicera.

- "¿Qué es lo que te hace preguntar eso, Sakura?" – a falta de la respuesta de su amiga, Kaho decidió expresar su propia curiosidad.

La de ojos verdes se sonrojó antes de explicar.

- "Bueno, ustedes dos hicieron comentarios que me dieron la impresión de que mi hermano ya no le interesa a Nakuru porque ahora es otro chico el que le importa" – replicó – "y definitivamente yo no he visto a otra persona que haya estado más cerca de ella que Yukito… los dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente" – terminó con un susurro.

- "Vaya…" – Mei Ling se rió abiertamente – "me parece que a veces te subestimamos, Sakura" – repuso sin perder la sonrisa – "así que, Nakuru… ¿qué vas a responder al respecto?" – volvió a desviar la atención hacia la modelo.

- "No creo que tenga una respuesta satisfactoria" – suspiró – "ni siquiera yo misma sé que sucede entre nosotros. Ciertamente le he tomado un cariño…… especial, pero hasta el día de hoy los dos permanecemos siendo amigos".

- "Bien, como sé que no eres tonta no voy a profundizar mucho en el hecho de que Yukito no te ve para nada solo como una amiga" – Kaho repuso de lo más afable – "así que solo voy a exhortarte a que cuando el momento lo amerite, puedas aclarar la situación de ambos".

Con esas últimas palabras, el mesero irrumpió en la mesa de las muchachas para dar su recomendación en cuanto a la orden de algún complemento que culminara su cena.

Minutos después, Sakura cerraba los ojos disfrutando del sabor de su postre favorito.

- "Es muy bueno…" – opinó la ex Card Captor – "aunque no supera el pastel de caramelo que preparan mamá y Tomoyo".

- "Eso no puedo discutírtelo" – Nakuru estuvo de acuerdo – "la última vez que estuve en tu casa, Yukito me sirvió un poco y casi lo vuelvo loco tratando de averiguar en que repostería lo consiguieron" – se rió – "claro que cuando me contó que tu madre y tu hermana eran las de las manos hábiles, casi lo vuelvo loco al intentar convencerlo de que le pidiera a la señora Sonomi me concediera una pequeña audiencia para poder aprender a hacer el postre".

- "¿Y lo convenciste?" – Kaho estaba divertida.

Sonrió con malicia - "¿Tú que crees?. ¡Por supuesto!, así que dentro de muy poco tu casa será testigo de mis habilidades culinarias. Es una lástima que Spi no pueda comer nada dulce, si lo obligo a probar mi postre lo más seguro es que haga destrozos por todas las confiterías de Tokyo y eso le deje como resultado el tener pesadillas toda la noche".

El comentario causó risa general… menos en Mei Ling que pareció absolutamente sería cuando comentó.

- "Las pesadillas no son para nada divertidas. Las mías parecen nunca terminar, cada día que pasa me parece que duermo cada vez menos" – suspiró sin energías.

Sakura, Nakuru y Kaho intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Definitivamente a la joven se le había visto más demacrada y desganada que nunca.

- "¡Pero ya no se preocupen más!" – alborotó Mei Ling, retomando el humor – "es verdad que mis sueños no han sido para nada agradables, pero confío que mejoraran" – guardó silencio unos segundos antes de susurrar casi como una plegaria – "¡tienen que mejorar!".

A petición, y por el bien de la bella joven china, las muchachas intentaron recobrar el buen semblante y el ánimo con el que habían aceptado reunirse para distraer a Mei Ling.

* * *

Realmente fue una suerte que el joven inglés hubiera tenido que marcharse casi inmediatamente después de la comida a atender un asunto personal. De esa forma y, luego de que Silvia también se excusara para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, quedarse sola con su amigo para interrogarlo había resultado bastante fácil.

Los jóvenes optaron por descansar en un bonito y elegante café que se encontraba cerca de la universidad y que les brindaba un espacio íntimo y acogedor en la parte privada del mismo.

- "Me encanta este sitio" – suspiró ella clavando su mirada en la pequeña fogata frente a ellos – "no sólo porque el lugar es encantador sino porque la cocoa es muy buena".

Eriol sonrió.

- "No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, querida Tomoyo".

- "Eriol…" – ella llamó, buscando las palabras correctas para hondar en el tema que le interesaba – "¿sabes?.. desde hace un tiempo he tenido una inquietud que no me había atrevido a preguntarte pues temía que solamente fueran ideas mías" – él asintió, animándola a continuar – "pero creo que después de poner un poco más de atención, ya no pienso que esté imaginándome cosas".

El hechicero suspiró. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la capacidad de observación de la muchacha lo colocara en esta situación.

- "No tienes la obligación de responder si no quieres, por supuesto" – replicó ella con serenidad.

- "Lo sé, Tomoyo… esas formalidades son innecesarias entre nosotros… somos amigos, ¿no?".

- "Sí, claro" – sonrió – "pues bien, lo cierto es que he notado que últimamente pareces… distraído".

- "¿Distraído?" –arqueó una ceja.

- "O más bien, ensimismado en un afecto que me parece sientes por Silvia" – mantuvo su pasividad – "me he dado cuenta como a veces pareces perderte al contemplarla, es como si olvidaras el lugar en donde estás para transportarte a otro".

Eriol se mantuvo en silencio un instante. Definitivamente, Tomoyo había descrito a la perfección la actitud que de vez en cuando tomaba sin poderlo evitar… lo que ella no sabía era la razón de aquello, ¿pero cómo explicárselo?.

- "Ciertamente… mi comportamiento ha sido… peculiar" – aceptó – "y es insólito, pero admito que es un comportamiento que no puedo evitar".

La bella joven tomó aire para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

- "¿Estás enamorado?... ¿de Silvia?".

El hombre se estremeció. _Amor, _era sin duda la palabra que no quería escuchar, pues estaba seguro que aquello lo haría reflexionar y él, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, había intentado negarlo vehementemente… podía aceptar sentirse atraído por una mujer, después de todo, la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos era hermosa, pero de eso a pasar a sentir amor… era… ¡¡irracional!!.

- "Yo…" – la miró a los ojos y se detuvo, no se sentía capaz de admitirlo.

Ella sintió su resistencia y se apresuró a agregar – "Ya te dije que no tienes que decir nada si no quieres. Yo respeto si prefieres reservarte la respuesta… entiendo que mi pregunta es demasiado personal".

Por primera vez en toda su vida Eriol se encontraba ansioso y confundido.. ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?. Ciertamente había estado aparentemente tranquilo desde el "episodio" en que se despertó abruptamente de aquel sueño absurdo, pero no se engañaba a sí mismo. Después de todo, si alguna vez había necesitado mantener su capacidad de análisis era en estos momentos y aunque había estado realmente ocupado desde lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirle a Tomoyo en Japón, su tranquilidad habitual era una máscara que impedía a cualquier espectador imaginar siquiera el terrible tumulto que se agitaba en su interior.

- "Quiero explicarte.." – él replicó seguro – "es un poco complicado.. y confieso que temo que nuestra amistad pueda verse afectada".

Tomoyo entendía que el inglés sintiera reservas para confesarle los sentimientos que experimentaba por una de sus mejores amigas, y quiso ahorrarle el trabajo dando ya por hecho que sus palabras le confirmaban sus sospechas… pero algo en su mirada hizo detener su resolución… y es que… había algo más ahí… la expresión anhelante del muchacho se lo decía.

- "Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Eriol" – sin dudarlo siquiera, acortó la distancia que mantenían en la cómoda butaca y apoyó sus manos sobre las de él – "no tienes que disimular ante una vieja amiga" – intentó bromear.

El joven inglés suspiró con gesto resignado.

- "Hace semanas, cuando todavía estábamos en Tokyo, tuve un sueño bastante… vívido… que me dejó muy confundido y que se ha mezclado con algunas visiones que he estado teniendo de mi vida pasada pero que aún no están muy claras" – repuso con serenidad – "y acepto que en un par de ocasiones me he visto atrapado en una situación de _déjà__ vu _cuando Silvia a efectuado acciones que se asemejan mucho a mis recuerdos".

La hija de Sonomi escuchó atenta la explicación pero ahora parecía tener más dudas que antes.. ¿sueños?, ¿visiones?... no sabía que significaba todo aquello y si eso respondía puntualmente a la pregunta que había hecho antes.

- "Disculpa si no entiendo bien…" – la morena replicó con suavidad – "¿tus sentimientos se confunden con las visiones que estás teniendo de tu vida pasada?".

- "Algo parecido…" – replicó – "el problema es que a la vez, las dos cosas son algo muy diferente".

Ahora sí que Tomoyo estaba en aprietos… todo este tiempo había pensado que el apuesto joven inglés sufría únicamente de una confusión romántica por los supuestos sentimientos que ella creía iban dirigidos a Silvia, pero las palabras de él le hacían creer que eso no era el fondo de todo.

- "¿Quieres explicarme bien a que te refieres?" – la hija de Sonomi formuló la pregunta, asegurándose de que sus enormes ojos azules transmitieran toda la seguridad y confianza posibles, y de esa forma animar a su amigo a hablar con libertad.

Él se halló indeciso… era endemoniadamente difícil mantener la compostura cuando la solícita disposición de Tomoyo lo tentaba a ceder.

- "Quisiera poder hacerlo… pero ni siquiera yo mismo estoy seguro aún de lo que me pasa" – sinceró, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

Y cada palabra suya era verdad… ¿acaso realmente le estaba pasando eso a él?. Bien, había que considerarlo por supuesto, pero debía admitir algo... era una situación extraña. Conocía mucho sobre "sentimientos" de los demás y le había parecido realmente divertido observar los apuros de Shaoran desde la infancia, y aún ahora... por supuesto, también le había hecho gracia la situación del hermano de Sakura y de muchos otros, especialmente por las últimas "observaciones" que había sido capaz de notar en sus conocidos… pero siempre lo había observado todo desde la cómoda butaca del espectador y repentinamente descubría algo que lo confundía sobre sí mismo y le desconcertaba.

¿Y entonces?... ¿cuál era la mejor forma de proceder en este caso?... ¿qué era aquello?... ¿amor?.

* * *

La líder del Clan Narazaki había mantenido un bajo perfil durante algunas semanas luego de la confrontación mantenida con su compatriota. Ciertamente, aún estaba furiosa por haber terminado su relación con Shaoran por culpa de la Maestra de las Cartas, pero dejando que la sensatez tomara control sobre su enojo, creyó prudente conservar la distancia y así permitirle al tiempo suavizar la situación. Sin embargo, y a pesar de no involucrarse en las investigaciones de la profecía, no había dejado de trabajar por su lado, poniendo especial atención en el nuevo poder que acababa de descubrir de la pequeña Yui Kinomoto.

Kaory llevaba veinte minutos especulando con su prima acerca de la manifestación de poder que la menor de los Kinomoto había descargado contra ella luego del incidente con Sakura.

- "Entonces…" - Katsumi preguntaba nuevamente – "..los poderes de esta niña te interesan ¿por qué?".

Kaory suspiró con irritación – "Ya te lo dije… para mi era claro que la hermana de Kinomoto nunca había sido blanco de atención hasta aquella noche. Esa chiquilla es capaz de crear una barrera muy especial y su poder no solo tiene la virtud de detener el ataque de alguien que la supera en edad y en conocimiento de la magia, sino que además regresa el ataque a su contrincante cargado con su propia energía" – explicó – "es una suerte que en aquel momento la niña solo sintiera miedo, de otro modo, es posible que su ofensiva me habría hecho más daño del que recibí".

- "Tiene sentido si lo planteas de esa manera" – Katsumi pareció pensativa – "casi toda la familia de la Maestra de las Cartas está involucrada en el conflicto, así que la pequeña Kinomoto bien podría tener un papel dentro de la profecía" – aceptó – "¿Li sabe de tus sospechas?".

La morena bufó con ironía – "¿Después de la humillación que me hizo pasar piensas que voy a discutir este asunto con él?".

- "Pero sí estás conciente que es muy posible que Li también este especulando lo mismo que tú ¿cierto?. Después de todo, los dos fueron testigos de la manifestación de poder de la niña".

- "Por supuesto. Shaoran no es ningún tonto. Estoy segura que ya empieza a causarle curiosidad el incidente" – aceptó con naturalidad – "es por eso que necesito recavar toda la información posible, aunque la tarea no vaya a ser una fácil, tomando en cuenta que desde que el tal Ota se reveló como un aliado importante, sólo ha celebrado sus reuniones con las personas que él confía".

La prima de Narazaki asintió.

- "Aún no puedo creer que nos haya dejado al margen de esto, como si nosotros no fuéramos hechiceros competentes".

- "No te preocupes, prima, el que se nos haya subestimado traerá terribles consecuencias.." – sonrió con malicia – "por lo pronto seguiremos utilizando todos nuestros medios para revelar la identidad de "El Quinto Elegido", y Shaoran y el grupo de su amada Maestra de las Cartas no volverán a subestimarnos jamás".

- "¿Y en el caso de que no podamos recolectar información importante antes que ellos por no ser partícipes de esas reuniones restringidas?".

- "Eso no debe preocuparte. A pesar de que Shaoran vaya a abstenerse de revelarnos parte de los planes de su grupo, no podrá excluirnos por completo de la investigación… y eso nos ayudará a controlar sus pasos" – continuó – "por lo pronto quiero que hables con Hiroshi y averigües si los contactos que arreglamos para Eriol en Francia han percibido alguna actividad extraña las últimas semanas" – cuando su prima se puso en pie para abandonar el despacho, ella agregó – "también quiero que le comuniques a nuestros aliados que necesito que programemos una reunión urgente antes del fin de semana".

La joven asintió antes de retirarse.

Kaory se acomodó en su silla y desvió la mirada a una de las fotos que adornaban su escritorio. En ella, una chica y un chico lucían ropa de invierno y sonreían abrazados siendo rodeados de copos de nieve.

- "Ya veremos si puedes alejarme de tu vida, Shaoran" – tomó el marco para, con irritación, colocarlo boca abajo – "no voy a dejar que me cambies por esa mujer".

* * *

A pesar de que la bella joven siempre había gozado de un carácter jovial y optimista, en ese momento su semblante no mostraba para nada la visión de una mujer feliz.

Y lo peor de todo era que ella no podía evitarlo.

Nakuru Akizuki ocupaba un lugar en la mesa de juntas con la que contaba Yukito en su oficina. Llevaba treinta minutos escuchando como el maestro y su compañera de trabajo, aquella chica que él le presentara y que respondía al nombre de Nami Aihara, intercambiaban información aparentemente importante.

Nakuru y Yukito, que habían acordado llegar juntos a la mansión Kinomoto para continuar con el entrenamiento que sus verdaderas identidades trabajaban, tuvieron que hacer una parada en la escuela de Yuki a petición de la chica Aihara, que llamó, apenada, para pedirle al maestro el favor de regresar a la escuela y explicarle una información que era muy importante para ella antes de empezar sus clases el día siguiente.

Por supuesto que, luego de que el joven de cabello color ceniza le preguntara amablemente a Nakuru si no le importaba retrasar sus planes para atender a la otra joven, la guardiana murmuró algo que tenía que ver con su incomprensión ante el hecho de que la chica que supuestamente era tan competente en su profesión, no pudiera entender las simples ordenes de la junta directiva del Clamp.

Y ahora, controlando envidiablemente su carácter alocado y totalmente directo para expresar lo que no le gustaba, se encontraba allí, soportando el desenvolvimiento encantador de la tal Nami, su sonrisa inocente y amable y su completa comodidad para aceptar su presencia e incluso sonreírle de tanto en tanto mientras Yukito continuaba con sus explicaciones.

- "Muchas gracias, Yukito" – la radiante sonrisa de Nami le agradeció al joven cuando terminó de expresarse.

Él le devolvió el gesto – "No hay de que, espero que todo te haya quedado claro".

- "Ciertamente, me inquieté un poco después de haber ingresado tarde a la reunión de esta mañana, pero ahora que has tenido la amabilidad de tomarte un tiempo para explicarme de lo que me perdí, estoy mucho más tranquila" - su voz clara y melosa se combinaban en perfecta armonía con su expresión afable – "eres un encanto".

Yukito amplió su sonrisa y Nakuru rodó los ojos desde su lugar.

- "Sé que ya lo hice antes pero quiero recalcarle mis disculpas, Nakuru" – se dirigió a la castaña llamándola por su nombre y con la misma confianza con que lo hizo cuando la conoció, aunque al mismo tiempo mantuvo la formalidad al evitando hablarle de "tú" – "aún me apena el hecho de haber interferido en su compromiso con Yukito y que por eso también se viera obligada a venir".

- "No tiene de que preocuparse, Nami, lo nuestro era algo que fácilmente podemos retomar en otro momento" – repuso de lo más natural – "tomando en cuenta que estamos juntos casi a diario, no nos es para nada complicado reanudar nuestras actividades, ¿verdad, Yukito?" – arrastró su mano hasta tomar la de él sobre la mesa y terminó su acción con una sonrisa.

- "Por supuesto…" – el profesor rió divertido y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por apartar su mano de la de la muchacha, cosa que provocó curiosidad en la rubia.

- "Sí, claro…" – la maestra intentó reír y antes de que pudiera comentar algo más, la modelo se adelantó.

- "De modo que.. ¿eso es todo?" - pestañeó con inocente curiosidad – "¿te parece si nos vamos, Yukito?… aún tenemos una cosa más por hacer antes de dar por terminado el día".

El hombre asintió y se dirigió a su compañero de trabajo.

- "¿Ya no hay nada más que necesites, Nami?".

- "No, no hay nada más… y de nuevo, mil gracias por haber venido en cuanto te llame".

- "No tiene nada que agradecer" – repuso él poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Nakuru, que si bien apartó su mano de la suya, inmediatamente le dio alcance para colgarse de su brazo.

- "Fue un gusto verla de nuevo, Nakuru" – sonrió con dulzura al tiempo que alzaba su mano – "es bueno ver que la amistad que mantiene con Yukito no se ha malogrado a pesar de los comentarios de la prensa que continúa malentendiendo su verdadera relación".

Nakuru tomó la mano que la joven le ofrecía sin la menor expresión de diversión. Es verdad que contuvo sus ganas de hacerle un mal gesto, pero tampoco se mostró complacida con el comentario. De hecho, en la hermosa mujer se creó una leve punzada de decepción cuando en los segundos posteriores, ninguna contradicción o confirmación salieron de los labios de Yukito. El aludido permaneció callado y, como siempre, con una expresión afable.

- "Por cierto, Yukito ¿iras a la fiesta de aniversario del Clamp?" – preguntó, antes de que él se despidiera. Faltaba poco para la fecha y le pareció que era un buen momento para comprometer al muchacho a acompañarla invitándolo inocentemente.

- "No lo sé. Realmente temo estar un poco ocupado para ese día" – se excusó, considerando que era mejor permanecer sin compromisos y estar disponible en caso de que surgiera alguna complicación que involucrara el asunto de la profecía.

- "Pero, Yukito, toda la directiva espera que asistas" – protestó ella – "recuerda que aunque no es obligatorio que vayamos, la junta podría tomar como un terrible desaire tu inasistencia".

El pareció pensarlo un momento – "Es un poco complicado para mí… aunque supongo que puedo intentarlo".

Nami sonrió triunfal y cuando estuvo a punto de invitarlo, el muchacho volvió su atención a la mujer colgada de su brazo.

- "¿No te importaría ir conmigo a la fiesta?, bueno, eso, en caso de que pudiera asistir" – repuso con amabilidad.

Nakuru parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, pero luego sonrió con dulzura y respondió.

- "Por supuesto que me encantaría ir contigo…".

- "El evento será cubierto por algunos medios de comunicación…" – la de ojos celestes replicó casi súbitamente – "el que vayan juntos alimentará la idea que tiene todo el mundo de que ustedes son pareja".

La guardiana de la luna se impresionó con la capacidad de Nami Aihara para contraatacar con un comentario, que si bien podría haber tenido toda la mala intención del mundo, no dio la impresión de ser nada incorrecto gracias al tono neutral y natural que utilizó para expresarse. Ciertamente, Nakuru sufrió un instante de estupefacción antes de que la voz de Yukito la sacara de su asombro.

- "No creo que eso vaya a resultar ser un inconveniente" – rió – "de hecho, a Nakuru y a mi lo que diga la prensa no nos molesta en absoluto… bueno, fuera del hecho de que de vez en cuando el acoso de los fotógrafos sí nos parece demasiado, ya los comentarios nos tienen sin cuidado".

La rubia permaneció muda y con mil interrogantes danzando en la cabeza. ¿Estaba Yukito insinuando lo que ella creía que insinuaba?, ¿o simplemente se estaba limitando a ser un caballero y con eso evitarle a la Top Model la incomodidad de dar explicaciones?. Para su decepción, y la de Nakuru, el maestro no explicó nada más y despidiéndose una vez más de ella, abandonó el lugar llevando consigo a una desconcertada Akizuki.

Ya en la mansión Kinomoto, y todavía demasiado confundida para haber hecho un comentario durante el camino, la castaña se encontró en el búngalo que Yue y ella utilizaban para entrenar. Cuando Yukito abandonó su forma falsa para darle protagonismo a Yue, Nakuru bufó como una niña enojada al verse privada de poder discutir con el maestro lo ocurrido en el Clamp de Tokyo.

Por otro lado, Yui la miraba sin expresión alguna, aunque con una curiosidad interior innegable y es que la muchacha parecía… molesta.

- "¿Vamos a entrenar o no?" – preguntó cuando se cansó de la mirada resentida de la mujer.

- "¡No es justo!!" – repuso dando un zapatazo en el suelo – "¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?" – fue lo último que dijo antes de, renuente, transformarse en Ruby Moon.

Cuando iniciaron su rutina de siempre, el ángel intentó obviar la desconcentración de su compañera, pero era bastante notable que el vínculo mágico que producían se distorsionaba de tanto en tanto y no les permitía concluir el conjuro con la fuerza necesaria. Yue empezaba a creer que hasta la indiferencia de ella estaba afectando su propia concentración… y es que no era usual en Ruby Moon permanecer de mal humor por más de cinco segundos, si lo sabía él. Definitivamente, la actitud de ella le creaba curiosidad.

- "¡Es inútil!" – la guardiana se dio por vencida luego del último intento – "no está funcionando".

- "Eso es porque no estás poniendo de tu parte" – replicó el imperturbable ángel.

- "¡Lo sé!" – aceptó con exasperación – "supongo que por hoy no tiene caso continuar".

- "¿Piensas dejar que este entrenamiento sea una pérdida de tiempo?" – la provocó, conservando su tono indiferente.

- "¡¿Y que sugieres?!" – colocó las manos en las caderas con evidente fastidio.

- "Podríamos intentar otra ronda de preguntas y respuestas, quizás eso pueda ayudarnos a mejorar la sincronización, o mejor dicho, ayudarte a ti a recuperar el autocontrol".

Ella no dijo nada, limitándose, con el mismo berrinche, a sentarse en el suelo y esperar a que el guardián imitara su acción.

- "Puedes empezar tú" – le concedió Yue, quien no quería dar la impresión de que esta actividad le agradaba. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que nunca lo reconocería, el intentar hacer y responder preguntas de grado medianamente íntimo, no le incomodaba tanto como muchos podrían creer.

- "Bien… sé que eres chapado a la antigua y que cuando le servías a Clow nunca pensaste en esta posibilidad pero… ¿alguna vez has sentido un instinto de protección dirigido a alguien más que a tu dueña?".

Yue pestañeó sin emoción, y a pesar de su aparente simple limpieza de retina, la realidad era que estaba sorprendido. Evidentemente, el que Ruby Moon pareciera molesta y lo suficientemente distraída para descontrolar el balance de su poder, no afectaba para nada su capacidad de cuestionarlo con preguntas significativas.

Antes de responder, Yue recordó aquella ocasión en la que, haciendo este mismo ejercicio, la guardiana le explicara su justificación al experimentar sentimientos por otros que no fueran su dueño… y ahora que él mismo lo reflexionaba, la verdad era que…

- "Sí" – asintió apenas – "además de mi dueña, también he llegado a apreciar un poco a aquellos que ella ama. Sus familiares, al menos aquellos que conocen de mi existencia, me han mostrado la aceptación que tienen hacia mí" – no quiso entrar más en detalle así que se apresuró a preguntar – "tu personalidad es obviamente espontánea y muy directa pero al mismo tiempo no sueles aferrarte demasiado a los sentimientos de rencor, entonces… ¿qué emoción puede ser tan fuerte como para afectar y descontrolar tus sentidos hasta el punto de alterar tu balance mágico?".

Ruby Moon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creer el cuestionamiento de su interlocutor. ¿Era posible que Yue tuviera interés en conocer que le pasaba?, ¿o era simple curiosidad lo que lo impulsaba a preguntar?... ciertamente, y cualquiera que fuera el caso, esa actitud en él ¡era algo insólito!.

De repente, y en un segundo, el humor de ella cambió considerablemente. Dejando de lado su expresión de sorpresa, en su lindo rostro una radiante y gran sonrisa apareció para adornar su semblante.

Al mismo tiempo, Yue se sintió incómodo, y es que no pudo evitar percibir que fue él quien provocó tal cambio de actitud en Ruby Moon. Su turbación fue en aumento cuando después de un tiempo, la guardiana permaneció con la misma sonrisa sin decir una palabra… ¿acaso no pensaba responder su pregunta?.

* * *

- "¿Y tú que piensas?".

La pelirroja sonrió con diversión ante la ansiedad de su interlocutora.

- "¿Y dices que Li no ha intentado apresurar nada?" – preguntó.

- "Bueno, la última vez que nos vimos aquí en casa hablamos un poco del asunto de la profecía, pero cuando presentí que iba a proponerme algo mi hermano nos interrumpió".

- "Ah, claro, el siempre prudente Touya" – amplió la sonrisa.

- "Y desde entonces, debido a lo ocupados que hemos estado preparando los últimos detalles para localizar a la brújula, no ha habido un instante en el que podamos estar solos".

- "¿Y tú quieres ese tiempo a solas porque deseas definir de una vez por todas su relación sentimental?" – volvió a reír.

Sakura se sonrojó instantáneamente y bajó la mirada.

- "Yo… sé que Shaoran me quiere" – repuso con timidez – "él me lo dijo. Pero como sabes los dos acordamos esperar un tiempo prudente para oficialmente empezar a salir".

- "Y ahora sientes que aquello ya no te parece una buena idea.." – Kaho estaba divertida.

La ex Card Captor se tapó la cara con las manos – "¡Soy una persona horrible!" – repuso ahogadamente – "es decir, yo sé que lo correcto es esperar, sobre todo por la señorita Narazaki. ¿Te imaginas todo lo que va a decirse de ella si el círculo mágico se entera que su relación con Shaoran a terminado por mi culpa?".

- "Entiendo lo que dices, Sakura, pero lo cierto es que las habladurías existirán aún si tú esperaras diez años para estar con Li" – replicó con serenidad – "eso no es algo que puedas evitar. Además, por experiencia propia puedo decirte que esperar demasiado por buscar el momento que crees correcto para estar juntos, puede traerles a ambos muchas desdichas".

- "¿Lo dices por lo que pasó entre tú y mi hermano?".

- "Touya y yo pasamos mucho tiempo creyendo que retomar nuestra relación sentimental debería suceder en un momento adecuado para los dos, pero nunca parecíamos encontrarlo" – continuó – "ahora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, puedo decirte que ambos nos arrepentimos mucho de no intentar forzar el momento correcto; de haberlo hecho seguramente nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas".

- "Pero, Kaho, entre mi hermano y tú no había una tercer inocente que era ajeno a lo que les sucedía a ustedes".

- "Lo hubo hace unas semanas" – aseguró ella, logrando causar sorpresa en la de ojos verdes – "y créeme que también yo quise tener consideraciones con esa persona que consideraba inocente a mis asuntos con Touya, pero la idea de volver a estancarnos en un buscar un "tiempo correcto" fue insoportable".

- "Y decidieron permanecer juntos" – terminó la ex Card Captor por ella.

Kaho sonrió – "Cuando sientes algo tan fuerte como lo es lo que te pasa, no puedes ocultarlo, te lo aseguro".

Sakura suspiró – "Es tan difícil… aún me incomoda la idea del mal concepto que se pueda tener de la señorita Narazaki o incluso de Shaoran cuando todos se enteren de que él y yo deseamos estar juntos".

- "Si lo que te detiene es la reacción que el Consejo o el Clan Li puedan tener, déjame decirte que ese hecho debería ser la última de tus preocupaciones" – repuso alegre.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – la bella joven ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

- "Bueno, el Clan Li y el círculo social mágico que lo rodea es muy tradicionalista y hasta sus relaciones sentimentales tienden a ser medidas bajo estándares muy específicos" – la pelirroja explicó – "te aseguro que todo el tiempo que Li y la señorita Narazaki estuvieron juntos fue muy buen visto por la sociedad de los Clanes, pues ella pertenece a uno de los más poderosos Clanes de Japón y por lo tanto se creía se encontraba a la altura de ser la novia del jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y del Clan más poderoso de China".

Sakura, que todavía no entendía el punto de la explicación de Kaho, pareció aún más mortificada con la idea de que a los ojos del círculo social de Shaoran, ella jamás podría estar a su altura.

- "Tú eres un buen partido, Sakura" – la mujer, percibiendo su miedo, intentó tranquilizarla – "perteneces a una de las familias más importantes de la alta sociedad japonesa, y tu pasado como Card Captor y tu presente como Maestra de las Cartas que anteriormente pertenecían a Clow te convierte en una hechicera competente y con los suficientes poderes para igualar los de Li" – suavizó su mirada – "no importan los probables debates que puedan causarse al hacerse público el rompimiento de Li y la señorita Narazaki, pues cuando también se corra la voz de que otra hechicera poderosa ocupa el puesto vacante, te aseguro que tus cualidades van a complacer al Consejo y, para el caso, a cualquier Clan importante que se crea con derecho de criticar".

A pesar de que Sakura aún le incomodaba el hecho de que estaría bajo el severo juzgamiento de muchos, no pudo evitar ilusionarse con la idea de que ser la novia de Shaoran no iba a resultar ser tan complicado como creía.

- "Ahora cambia completamente tu panorama ¿no?" – la maestra río complacida.

Sakura aprovechó la poca distancia que compartían en el sofá y la abrazó contenta.

- "Muchas gracias, Kaho".

La mujer acarició su cabello en forma maternal – "No tienes nada que agradecer, lo único que quiero que hagas por mí es que seas feliz ¿de acuerdo?".

Ella alzó la mirada y asintió con energías – "Te lo prometo".

- "Señorita, Kinomoto" - la suave y atenta voz de una de las jóvenes del personal de servicio llamó la atención de las hechiceras – "el joven Li ha venido a visitarla, ¿lo hago pasar a la sala?".

Sakura y Kaho intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, hasta que la de ojos claros animó a la universitaria a recibir al muchacho.

- "Haz pasar a Li y habla con él. Yo iré a tu habitación a esperar a Nakuru, me parece que su entrenamiento con Yue está por terminar y quedamos que nos iríamos juntas" – sonrió – "ya no te sientas insegura, querida Sakura, cuando hables con él recuerda: _¿de que sirve vivir si no se puede amar?_".

La aludida asintió antes de despedirse de Kaho. Suspirando hondamente dio su aprobación a la mucama para traer a Shaoran.

Estaba lista.

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Finalmente?.. pues sí… mi vida no ha sido un parque de diversiones estos últimos meses pero me alegra estar de vuelta.. ¿me extrañaron?.. estoy conciente que muchos de ustedes ya ni me recuerdan pero aquí me tienen XD

Tanto hablar del amor correspondido, de amores ocultos y de confusiones amorosas, debe haberlos puesto a todos de mal humor.. pero ¿qué puedo decir?... este capítulo tenía que hacerse para finalmente sacar a muchos de los lectores de su miseria o para finalmente dejarlos caer en la desesperanza o en la alegría.. que sé yo… todo depende de que tanto haya satisfecho la lectura a su humor XD

¿Y para que hablar más del capítulo?... estoy conciente de que muchos van a expresarme su sentir en un review de todas formas.

Como siempre, disculparán cualquier error de ortografía… sabrán que mis dedos no son infalibles XD

Mil gracias a: **Ezme**** (**Tenemos muchos E&T fans aquí.. ¡bienvenido! XD como siempre es un placer escribir para personas como tú que disfruta de la lectura, espero que este capítulo haya llenado las expectativas también**), Azkaba (**Pues mis dedos están bien, gracias XD aunque creo que después de este trozo de capítulo voy a necesitar un poco de asistencia.. pues que más puedo decirte, solamente que eres una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo y que nada me hace más feliz que los instantes que podemos teclear como degeneradas… bien, sé que lo he dicho mil veces pero no me importa XD te quiero, nena**), ****MoonHikaru**** (**Ah, eres tan perceptiva, amiga, que das miedo XD ¿te pareció que la escena con Yue quedó bien?... mira que siempre es difícil escribirlo, pues él es tan… serio XD pero ya ves, siempre se puede hacer algo por el angelito. ¿Quieres dibujar?, ¿y me pides ideas a mí?... nooo, mira que no deberías, ya habías logrado que me enamorara con el fanart que tan espectacularmente hiciste para este fic así que es seguro decir que ver más obras tuyas me volverán una loca obsesiva por tu trabajo**), sakurachronicle (**Un lemon??.. mmmh, no lo había pensado XD pero tu imaginación puede volar todo lo que quieras, te es permitido. Nakuru y Yukito son lindos, estoy de acuerdo n_n definitivamente no hay palabras para agradecer lo pendiente que has estado de esta historia… increíble, de verdad… me intimida el hecho de no poder estar a la altura de la fe que le pones a mi trabajo.. muchas gracias por todo!**), Basileia Daidouji (**Me parece que a ti ya te había mandado un mensaje privado para responder un poco tu review, pero ciertamente no me importa para nada también dejarte un comentario aquí… eres… divina Basileia, en serio que sí.. tus reviews son una bocanada de energía increíble.. te lo agradezco. Ahora bien, espero que hayas sacado un poco a Eriol de capilla al leer este capítulo, mira que el cegatón se ha aclarado un poco más, para bien o para mal ya está más seguro de lo que le pasa XD**), Serena (**Chica, no te pongas triste, mira que Tomoyo jamás podría quedarse sola, sea como sea yo hago feliz a uno de mis personajes favoritos.. para nada que pienso dejarla así como así XD por otro lado… tus ideas son increíbles, en serio que sí.. me has dado tan buen material –que definitivamente yo también había pensado- que has aclarado un par de ideas que tenía para todos estos personajes pero que aún no terminaban por convencerme… mil gracias por el apoyo incondicional.. de verdad que me conmueve sobremanera que estés tan pendiente de esta historia**), Helen (**A mí también me encanta Eriol, es un personaje de lo mejor, mil gracias por el review**), May Li (**Un verdadero honor que esta humilde historia sea de las pocas en tu lista de favoritas XD espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura con este nuevo capítulo**) y a Mei-Mei (**Ya actualice!!.. gracias por estar tan pendiente**) **por sus reviews.

Ah!, se me olvidaba!!.. muchos saludos a **Patty**, no sé si estás registrada por aquí bajo un seudónimo, pero por si acaso no quiero dejar de darte un agradecimiento especial. Has sido un encanto y como ves.. lo que hablamos ayer era cierto.. ¡aquí está la actualización! XD

Bien, espero que no se me haya quedado nadie... y a los registrados mis mensajes personales para ustedes.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!.

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **Finalmente los chicos se encuentran frente a frente con la brújula, con ella al fin podrán dar con "El Quinto Elegido". Lung quiere tener una última charla con su rival para aclarar algunos puntos, Shaoran y Sakura podrán relajarse un poco, cosa que combinará a la perfección con el buen humor de la pequeña Yui, Eriol se verá una vez más en una situación aterradora… y habrá tantas emociones a flor de piel que muchos explotaran sin poder evitarlo.

Comentarios, tomatazos, dudas, reclamos.. imagino que hay reclamos ¿no?... en un comentario XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki**


	18. Causa y Efecto

_**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**_

_**"Causa y Efecto"**_

Los cuatro hechiceros disfrutaban del aire fresco y de la visión de una de las áreas del inmenso jardín.

- "Haz hecho algo excelente con el lugar, amigo".

Uno de los hombres presentes se dirigió al dueño de la casa.

- "Lo sé, Hao... de hecho, '_Flores' _y _'Bosque' _hicieron maravillas con el jardín" – rió con diversión.

- "A la familia de tu futura esposa va a encantarle la decoración de la mansión" – comentó otro.

- "Por supuesto. La ambientación europea debe ser justo su tipo" – suspiró con resignación.

El hombre de cabello castaño notó enseguida el cambio de humor en su primo.

- "Lead, ¿por qué no haces un nuevo acuerdo con el Concilio?" – preguntó – "sabes que nosotros podríamos apoyarte" – habló por todos los presentes, lo cuales se limitaron a asentir.

- "Te lo agradezco mucho" – volvió a sonreír, intentando recuperar el humor – "pero en caso de presentar mi moción ante el Concilio, podrían haber serias consecuencias para la familia de Miriel".

- "También podemos ayudar en eso, ¿sabes?" – intervino otro de los invitados.

- "Lo sé.. pero esa posibilidad de que el problema en el que están metidos se agrave en lugar de resolverse, es bastante alta".

- "Existe la posibilidad, sí... pero ¿no crees que vale la pena intentar resolver este asunto por otros medios?" – el hombre de ojos claros volvió a opinar con seriedad.

- "Ya se los dije, no puedo arriesgar a la familia de Miriel" – negó con la cabeza – "por lo tanto, me parece que no me queda otra opción".

- "Entendemos, primo, y definitivamente no envidiamos tu situación... sobre todo ahora que haz sufrido un cambio de corazón y te has enamorado".

- "Y de otra mujer que no es la misma con la que voy a casarme" – completó Lead Clow con un suspiro.

- "Tranquilo…" – el de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que respondía al nombre de Hao, le colocó la mano en el hombro en un gesto de apoyo – "nosotros siempre estaremos de tu lado y, cuando llegue el momento, daremos nuestra opinión frente al Concilio".

El hombre sonrió con agradecimiento - "Dime, Zhuo ¿cómo vas con las escrituras rúnicas de la última profecía?" – preguntó para retomar el motivo por el que se habían reunido en un principio.

- "El panorama no es muy prometedor" – aceptó con su acostumbrada seriedad – "el balance mágico entre el poder de la oscuridad y de la luz intentará romperse dos veces en la misma época".

- "¿Dos veces?" – preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

- "Así es, Yi Jie" – confirmó – "la combinación de las runas muestran eventos que desatan desgracias para el mundo".

- "¿Cuáles son las cuatro runas predominantes?" – dudó el de ojos negros.

- "Uruz, Ansuz, Hagalaz y Odin_"_.

- "Termino y comienzo, cambio y renovación, destrucción... y por último, destino" – Hao susurraba el significado inmediato de cada una de las runas.

- "¿Y que hay de la lectura y adivinación de los dos supuestos desequilibrios mágicos?" – dudó Yi Jie – "¿una desgracia desencadena de la otra? ¿o habrá orígenes totalmente distintos?".

- "Aún no he podido determinarlo con exactitud, pero si me permitieran hacer una suposición basada en lo interpretado hasta ahora, es muy probable que el cumplimiento de una profecía desencadene la otra".

- "Bien, como la situación es bastante delicada me parece que voy a ayudarte con mi lectura del _I Ching _para apoyar la interpretación y el significado de lo profesado por las runas" – Hao declaró con mesura – "de esa forma también contribuiremos a que Lead se concentre en terminar su juego de cartas mágicas y a que Yi Jie se ocupe un poco de sus asuntos personales" – en un segundo, el tono mortalmente serio cambió abruptamente para convertirse en uno totalmente bromista y descarado – "mira que si te distraes demasiado, Yi Jie, alguien más podría robar el corazón de la encantadora Mio Satou" – se carcajeó.

- "¿De que hablas?" – el aludido no ocultó su ceño fruncido.

- "El otro día Lien Tang Fei nos comentó a Lead y a mí que si no fuera porque has mostrado un genuino interés por la joven Satou, ya habrían pedido su mano para el heredero del Clan Ping" – comentó divertido – "¡al parecer todos en el Concilio te tienen miedo y por eso nadie se atreve a acercársele!" – exclamó jocoso.

- "Supongo que el que debas casarte muy pronto obligado por las normas de tu Clan, tiene mucho que ver con las reservas que tienen otros pretendientes, los mismos que tienden a intimidarse con facilidad, pues nadie con dos dedos de frente desea arriesgarse a desatar una enemistad con el heredero de un Clan tan poderoso como el de los Li" – reflexionó Zhuo con tranquilidad.

- "El problema es que Yi Jie no quiere seguir el protocolo y dejar que alguien más haga la petición de matrimonio" – rió Clow – "él quiere hacerlo a lo romántico y cortejar a la dama.. ¡cómo si estando con ella no se redujera siempre a un manojo de nervios e incoherencia!".

- "¡Eso no es cierto, Lead!" – refutó Hao sin perder el humor – "nuestro amigo ha mejorado mucho eso del cortejo, tanto, que ya conversa con la encantadora Mio Satou sin sufrir un ataque de nervios" – volvió a carcajearse – "¡el gran Yi Jie Li vuelve a hacer honor a su férreo y magnánimo carácter que tanto lo identifica!".

- "Oigan…" – el apuesto joven de cabello castaño, que fruncía su ceño y que a cada comentario de los hechiceros se permitió hacer cada vez más grande la vena que palpitaba en su frente, los llamó con un tono peligroso – "¿cómo se atreven a burlarse y a hablar así como si yo no estuviera presente?".

- "Yo hablaba muy en serio" – Zhuo, que era él único que no reía, replicó imperturbable – "estos dos, por otro lado, son un caso perdido... no deberías tomar en serio sus comentarios" – agitó la mano restándole importancia.

Antes de que el centro de las bromas pudiera protestar más, la presencia de visitas tuvo la virtud de cortar la discusión de los hechiceros.

Lead Clow observó a los recién llegados con sorpresa... reparando de manera especial en una de las mujeres del grupo, misma joven que lo hizo sonreír con genuino deleite ante su presencia...

- "¡ERIOL!, ¡ERIOL!!".

El muchacho recupero la conciencia de golpe y abrió los ojos con dificultad, encontrándose con la mirada verde de su compañero de cuarto.

- "¿Qué…?" – balbuceó todavía confundido.

- "¡Por el amor de Dios que no sabía que tuvieras el sueño tan pesado!" – se escandalizó el inglés – "llevo diez minutos intentando despertarte.. ¿qué no recuerdas que hoy es la presentación del trabajo de las chicas?.. ¡si no te levantas y te apresuras en alistarte llegaremos tardísimo!".

- "Por favor, no grites" – pidió tapándose la cara con las manos – "¡no dejaste que viera su rostro!" – susurró con frustración.

- "¿Qué?" – ahora fue el turno de Jack para lucir confundido – "¿estabas soñando con una mujer?".

- "Me alistaré enseguida.." – el hechicero inglés evitó responder la pregunta – "muchas gracias por despertarme, Jack, eres muy amable".

El muchacho entendió la retirada y sin insistir dejó la habitación de su amigo.

- "¡Rayos!" - Eriol se levantó de la cama sin muchos ánimos, y la frustración por despertar sin haber podido ver el rostro de la recién llegada continuó palpable mientras se dirigía a la ducha. De alguna manera, el joven estaba seguro que aquella mujer era la misma de la que hablaron en su, sueño-recuerdo, su reencarnación anterior y esos otros hechiceros, la misma de la que el mismo Lead Clow había admitido estar enamorado.

Definitivamente, haber visto el rostro de la joven lo hubiera ayudado mucho a explicar toda la situación y a aclarar las sospechas que se habían estado creando en él desde que había soñado con su amiga, despertando con ello toda esa confusión sentimental.

- "¡Rayos!" – volvió a exclamar antes de tomar la manija de la regadera y permitir que el agua tibia le refrescara y, con suerte, borrara su frustración.

* * *

El apuesto joven parecía imperturbable ante la presencia de su compatriota, pero lo cierto era que la situación por la que estaban pasando no era una para tomársela a la ligera, por eso, y a pesar de su aparente serenidad, su instinto no bajaba la guardia.

- "Que sorpresa" – replicó sin mucha emoción – "no me esperaba tu visita".

- "Discúlpame si no te creo eso" – dijo el otro hombre con una media sonrisa – "supongo que imaginas el porque de mi presencia aquí".

- "Realmente no. Es verdad que no somos grandes amigos, pero definitivamente, y gracias a que nos movemos en el mismo círculo, conoces la fuerza de decisión que tiene nuestro Clan. No puedo ver en que pueda ayudar tu visita si es que vienes a discutir sobre mi compromiso con Mei Ling" – caminó hasta el mini bar en su despacho y se llenó una copa sin siquiera tener la intención de ofrecerle algo a su invitado – "ese tema, claramente, no es punto de discusión".

- "Imaginé, después de lo que me contó Mei, que no serviría de mucho intentar proponerte un trato" – aceptó el de ojos negros – "pero tenía curiosidad por saber una cosa...... fue por eso que me atreví a venir".

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Sheng?" – se alzó de hombros antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

- "¿Estas enamorado de Mei?" – formuló su pregunta sin intervalos y sin parpadear – "¿es por eso que no rechazaste el compromiso con ella?, ¿o es por qué tu hermano te obliga a aceptarlo?".

- "Contrario al pensamiento que todos tienen, mi hermano jamás me obligaría a hacer algo que no deseo".

- "¿Eso quiere decir...?".

- "Que amo a Mei Ling.." – repuso sin titubear y fijando su mirada seria en el líder del Clan Sheng – "que siempre he estado enamorado de ella y por eso voy a convertirla en mi esposa".

Lung suspiró con ironía – "Creo que estás adelantándote a los acontecimientos. El enigma de quién se convertirá en el prometido de Mei, aún no está resuelto".

- "Es verdad... todavía falta un tiempo para eso" – se permitió una sonrisa malintencionada – "o tal vez no...".

El muchacho notó en seguida su intención – "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".

- "Supongo que no vale la pena ocultártelo pues dentro de poco la situación se volverá evidente" – se tomó un momento para tomarle otro sorbo a su bebida – "Mei Ling vino hoy a mi casa con la intención de hacerme reconsiderar el rechazo del compromiso. Ciertamente, está atormentada por el asunto del duelo pero yo volví a hacerle clara mi postura y mi decisión final respecto a eso" – continuó – "sin embargo, y considerando que su más grande preocupación es nuestro bienestar, que se verá evidentemente afectado en el enfrentamiento, pude proveerla de una solución que pondría punto y final a todo este conflicto".

- "¿A qué tipo de solución te refieres?".

- "Le hice entrega del anillo de compromiso tradicional de mi Clan, aquel que por derecho me corresponde".

- "¿Qué cosa?" – Lung balbuceó inundado por una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

- "Es la solución perfecta para terminar con la idea absurda del duelo, ¿no te parece?" – añadió Yang con sarcasmo.

- "Pero ella no pudo haberlo tomado.." – murmuró negando con la cabeza – "ella...".

- "Lo aceptó, por supuesto. Luego de reflexionar con sensatez, aceptó el anillo" – agitó la mano restándole importancia – "supongo que después de todo, el enigma de quién se convertirá en el prometido de Mei Ling se resolverá más pronto de lo que nadie imaginaba".

El joven chino no contestó y, dándole la espalda a su interlocutor, se dirigió a la salida.

- "Que te vaya muy bien, Sheng. Gracias por venir a visitarme".

Con la puerta abierta, Lung se detuvo en seco.

- "Quiero que sepas que yo también amo a Mei" – le dijo él con claridad, y Yang Zheng, que había mantenido la compostura durante toda la charla, abrió los ojos con asombro y con el rostro más pálido que nunca – "estoy enamorado de ella... y no voy a permitir que la obligues a casarte contigo, no, si ella no siente nada por ti... lo cual estoy completamente seguro le sucede".

Declaró antes de desaparecer y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven ponían en evidencia su nerviosismo y vergüenza. No podía negar que en el fondo estaba feliz... locamente feliz, pero eso no evitaba que experimentara el otro lado de su sentir.

-"¿Estás seguro, Shaoran?" – preguntó ella sin poderlo evitar.

- "Por supuesto que sí. Ya lo hablamos, Sakura" – Li suavizó su tono para ella – "entiendo perfectamente que esta situación te preocupe… pero es lo mejor para todos.. ¿o es que acaso no quieres estar conmigo?" – bromeó.

- "¡Claro que quiero!!" – contradijo con más energía de la que pretendía, lo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco más – "es solo que imagino lo duro que va a ser todo esto para la señorita Narazaki.. es mucho que asimilar".

- "Puede ser, pero eso no significa que ella nunca vaya a superar lo que tuvimos y a rehacer su vida. Además, nuestra relación y todo lo que sentíamos por el otro nunca alcanzó un nivel de compromiso tan grande como para rompernos el corazón" – replicó él, sin poder evitar tomar las manos de la hermosa joven. Definitivamente sus intenciones habían tomado nuevo brío desde el acuerdo al que había llegado con Sakura.

- "Esta bien, Shaoran, ya no discutiré más" – ella desistió en su cuestionamiento.

- "Bien, entonces mañana luego de la reunión con los Clanes japoneses haré el anuncio y enviaré el informe correspondiente del encuentro, junto con la noticia, a China.. de esa forma, nuestra unión se volverá oficial para todos y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada".

Él sonrió levemente y la muchacha se ruborizó. Se veía realmente apuesto cuando lo hacía.

- "Sabes que no quisiera puntualizar más cargas de las que ya tenemos pero..." – Shaoran intentó sonar sereno – ".. ¿cuándo piensas hablar con tu familia?".

La hechicera se tensó un poco.

- "No lo sé. Mis padres estoy segura estarán muy felices por mí, el único que podría resultar ser un problema es... mi hermano".

El jefe del Clan Li suspiró. Por supuesto que Touya iba resultar ser un problema, no que le preocupara que su reacción pudiera alejarlo de la linda castaña, pues nada podría hacer eso, pero estaba seguro que el berrinche del galeno iba a provocar una profunda incomodidad en Sakura.

- "Sé que tu hermano no me tiene en muy alta estima, pero estoy seguro que se controlará" – Li intentó alentar a la muchacha – "aunque vaya a costarle trabajo, sé que tus padres, Yukito y la profesora Mizuki podrán mantenerlo a raya".

- "Supongo que tienes razón... hablaré con mis padres primero antes de hacerlo con Touya. Ellos me apoyarán." – concluyó más animada.

- "Me parece perfecto. Aunque no debo esperar hasta la reunión de mañana o hasta que hables con tus padres para que seas mi novia ¿cierto?".

- "Claro que no.." – era imposible que Sakura Kinomoto pudiera alcanzar un tono más rojo que el que cubría su cara en esos momentos.

- "Excelentes noticias..." – sus ojos ámbar brillaron y alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, se inclinó sobre ella con la clara intensión de besarla.

Misma intención que se vio interrumpida por la fresca exclamación de una niña.

- "¡Hermanita..!!".

La algarabía de Yui hizo respingar a los jóvenes y casi logra hacerlos saltar del sofá.

- "¡Ya estoy lista!!" – alborotó con una sonrisa mostrando el pequeño bolso que abrazaba con fuerza – "llevo mi pijama y mi cepillo de dientes" – declaró orgullosa.

- "Bien, Yui.. muy bien" – Sakura se tomó un segundo para recuperar la compostura.

- "¿Y Yuki?, ¿dónde está?" – la pequeña Kinomoto observó en todas direcciones buscando señas del maestro.

- "Bajará en cualquier momento, linda..." – la niña se acercó hasta ellos para subirse al sofá – "..no te desesperes" – le acarició la cabeza con ternura

- "¡Es que ya no puedo esperar!, ¡Kaho me prometió que prepararía muchos postres para mí!".

- "No comas demasiados.." – advirtió el joven chino – "¿qué tal si por comer tantas cosas dulces te provocas una carie?, ¿no querrás parar en el dentista, verdad?".

- "¡No, no!" – la pequeña negó con la cabeza, horrorizada – "los dentistas son gente mala. Chiaki me contó una vez que su hermana mayor lloró mucho cuando fue donde ese señor" – narró la anécdota que una vez le contara una de sus amiguitas.

Shaoran y Sakura rieron divertidos con el comentario.

- "No creo que debamos preocuparnos por los dentistas, después de todo, Kaho siempre ha sabido darte una cantidad moderada de golosinas" – la castaña reflexionó – "quiero que me prometas que vas a porte bien, Yui... no le causes demasiados problemas a Kaho ¿de acuerdo?".

La niña asintió con efusión.

- "¡Te lo prometo, hermanita!".

Yui pasaría la noche en la casa de la maestra como parte de una tradición que había iniciado desde que empezó a sentir por ella una adoración –que solo podía compararse a la que sentía por sus hermanos- que la impulsaba a pasar ese clase de tiempo de calidad. Producto de ello, y de las ocasiones en las que dormir en casa de Kaho empezaban a volverse cada vez más frecuentes, la hechicera se planteó seriamente la idea de habilitar una habitación propia para Yui, plan que se puso en marcha y que estaba tan solo a unos detalles de completarse.

Por supuesto que el hecho de que la pelirroja fuera considerada como parte de la familia y que a los ojos de Sonomi se reflejara como la mujer perfecta para su hijo mayor, le otorgaban privilegios y una confianza tal que a la hora de conceder permisos para que la infante pasara la noche en su residencia, fueran dados con una insólita facilidad.

- "¡Yuki está tardando mucho!" – la hija de Sonomi volvió a impacientarse.

- "Dale unos minutos, Yui, estoy segura que bajará en cualquier momento" – Sakura intentó nuevamente, apaciguar las ansias de su hermana.

- "¿Es Tsukishiro el encargado de llevarla hoy a casa de la profesora Mizuki?" – dudó el joven chino – "porque si está demasiado ocupado yo puedo hacerlo con mucho gusto".

- "Eres muy amable, Shaoran, pero no será necesario. Hoy es la fiesta de aniversario de la escuela en la que trabaja Yukito y considerando que Nakuru es su pareja para esta noche y que por ende irá por ella a casa de Kaho, fue él mismo quien se ofreció para llevar a Yui".

- "¿Qué acaso la señorita Mizuki y Tsukishiro no son compañeros de trabajo?" – dudó Shaoran – "¿no tendría ella también que asistir a esa fiesta?".

- "Por supuesto, el problema es que hoy mi hermano tiene turno en el hospital así que acompañar a Kaho a la celebración le fue imposible. Es por eso que ella, no queriendo ir sola, decidió quedarse en casa y permitir que Yui se quedara a dormir".

El apuesto joven escuchó la explicación con curiosidad, y arqueando una ceja se atrevió a preguntar – "Tsukishiro y Nakuru han pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, ¿no te parece?. Para ser sincero, y por la forma en la que se comportan, a veces se me olvida que no son novios en absoluto y que todo ese asunto empezó por un malentendido".

Yui, que se mantuvo en silencio durante ese pequeño intercambio de comentarios, pareció confundida ante las declaraciones de los adultos, pues a su corta edad ella entendía que los novios y los esposos –como sus papás- pasaban juntos todo el tiempo. Así que no entendía bien ¿qué tenía de malo que Yukito y su novia hicieran precisamente eso?.

- "Tienes razón pues hasta yo, ¡que soy una total despistada para estas cosas! he notado el cambio en ellos" – replicó Sakura – "no puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que para Yukito y Nakuru lo que sucede entre ellos ya superó ese asunto del noviazgo fabricado".

- "No me sorprendería" – asintió él joven chino.

- "¡Yuki, ya era hora!" – la niña de cabello ondulado saltó del sillón y corrió al encuentro del maestro – "¡¿ya estás listo?! ¡¿nos vamos?!".

Al maestro le hizo gracia la impaciencia de la menor.

- "Por supuesto, linda... ya podemos irnos. Toma tu mochila y vámonos".

Al mismo tiempo que entre saltos la niña tomaba el objeto olvidado del sofá, el joven chino se ponía de pie abandonando el mismo.

- "Me parece que yo también me retiro" – anunció Li – "mañana vengo por ti para ir a la reunión ¿de acuerdo, Sakura?" – se dirigió a la de ojos verdes.

- "Claro.." – asintió – "los acompaño hasta la puerta".

Yui y Yukito se adelantaron a los hechiceros y aprovechando la distancia, Shaoran se detuvo en el umbral de la salida.

- "Te veo mañana.." – le recordó a la muchacha, y en un movimiento tan espontáneo como inesperado, el joven le robó un profundo y veloz beso ahí mismo en la puerta – "nos vemos... novia" – le susurró en el oído antes de soltarla.

Sakura se quedó ahí, azorada y observando como el extranjero –que también mostraba un leve tono rojo en las mejillas- subía a su lujoso automóvil para abandonar la mansión Kinomoto; apenas siendo conciente de la despendida efusiva que su hermana menor hacía desde el vehículo de Yukito.

* * *

Mei Ling observaba con tristeza el objeto que reposaba en su tocador.

Una delicada cajita color rubí dejaba a la vista un hermoso y despampanante anillo; el mismo constaba de un diamante ostentoso que mostraba acabados y detalles únicos que a la vez reflejaban la importancia de la familia por la cual el anillo había circulado durante muchas generaciones.

En otras circunstancias, la joven se hubiera dado el lujo de admirar la joya, pero el hecho de que la misma representaba su más grande congoja, hacía que aquel anillo no significara nada para ella.

Con un suspiro, la bella muchacha se acercó a su tocador sentándose en la silla con desgano, observó su reflejo en el espejo y, por décima ocasión en veinte minutos, se preguntó si era capaz de hacerlo.

Volvió a repasar todo en su cabeza, a recrear las situaciones en las que se vería atrapada, la desolación y el dolor que experimentaría por pertenecerle a alguien a quien no amaba. Pensó en todo. Y a pesar de que la más profunda tristeza volvía a inundarla, no fue más fuerte que la realidad que tendría que padecer si Lung perdía su vida en el duelo contra Yang.

Ciertamente, si decidía casarse con Yang, por el cual no sentía nada, vagaría por la vida sintiéndose vacía, y de alguna manera, ella supo que podía aceptarlo… pero si Lung muriera en el intento por liberarla de su compromiso, Mei Ling estaba segura que se sentiría muerta… ¡no podía andar por la vida sintiéndose muerta!!. Fue entonces, que cortando de golpe sus cavilaciones, regresó su atención al anillo. En él, se encontraba el final de una agonizante incertidumbre y el principio de un triste futuro.

Mei Ling estiró la mano y retiró el anillo de la cajita. Suspiró. En el mismo instante en que se colocara la joya y se presentara en público usándola, para toda la comunidad mágica ella estaría prácticamente casada con Yang Zheng, pues era lo que estipulaba la tradición de algunos de los más importantes clanes de oriente. Después de eso, la celebración de su matrimonio sería nada más que simbólica.

Con el anillo en su mano, empezó a sentir escalofríos y a temblar un poco… no tenía otra opción. Se lo colocaría y terminaría de una vez y por todas con aquel absurdo duelo.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera hacer algo más, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y con mucho ruido. Mei Ling se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia la puerta solo para encontrar a un descolocado Lung Sheng en el umbral.

El recién llegado respiraba agitadamente, tenía los puños contraídos y una expresión que denotaba un profundo enfado; sus ojos negros parecían destilar chispas y su fuerza de expresión logró estremecer a la joven china. Sin perder el tiempo, Lung ingresó a la habitación y, sin mucha delicadez, cerró la puerta tras de sí sin mucha delicadeza.

Mei Ling, por otro lado, volvió a sobresaltarse, pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que antes de que pudiera replicar una palabra, el apuesto muchacho ya estaba cuestionándola.

- "¡¿Es verdad?!" – preguntó con firmeza y dando dos paso hacia ella.

- "Lung… ¿qué?" – retrocedió por instinto y forzada por la penetrante mirada de él.

El hombre no respondió de inmediato... se tomó unos segundos para fijar sus ojos en el anillo que Mei Ling sostenía en su mano derecha.

- "Entonces es verdad…" – repuso ya sin alzar la voz. Su declaración parecía más bien incrédula – "Zheng te ha dado el anillo de compromiso tradicional de su Clan...".

La de ojos rubí bajó la mirada para también clavar su atención en el susodicho objeto – "Yo…".

- "¿Y pensabas usarlo?" – por segunda vez, él la interrumpió – "¿acaso estabas considerando ponértelo?".

Mei Ling se volvió a su tocador y de forma atropellada –y como pudo- se ocupó de colocar el anillo en la cajita en el que venía guardado.

- "¿Por qué entras así a mi habitación?" – ella no supo como reaccionar más que indignada – "no puedo creer la forma en la que llegas desubicarte".

Apenas había terminado de cerrar la caja del anillo cuando Lung ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ella para tomarla de los hombros y obligarla a mirarlo.

- "No me vengas con esas tonterías ahora." – pidió ahogadamente – "Dime la verdad, Mei ¿pensabas ponerte ese anillo?".

La joven tuvo serias dificultades para sostener su mirada, por lo que, luego de unos segundos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a sollozar.

- "¿Qué otra opción tengo?" – dudó, con un tono tan triste que le rompió a Lung el corazón – "es la única manera en la que esta absurda situación terminará".

- "¡Sabes que no es así!" – exclamó, sacudiéndola un poco – "si te pones el anillo, entonces toda esperanza que tenemos terminará y ya no podré hacer nada para ayudarte, lo sabes" – su voz era ronca – "si te presentas públicamente con la sortija para todos ya estarás casada ¿y qué nos quedará?".

Ella continuó sollozando.

- "Es por eso que debo hacerlo. De esa forma el duelo no tendría razón de ser".

- "¡No puedes!..." – los ojos del muchacho reflejaban su desesperación – "¡no voy a permitirlo!".

Mei Ling sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía e intentó expresarse con firmeza.

- "Puedo hacer lo que quiera, Lung" – se liberó ágilmente de su agarre y se enjuago las lágrimas – "después de todo es mí vida y si decido convertirme en la esposa de Yang, puedo hacerlo".

- "¡Pero no lo amas!".

- "No..." – aceptó amargamente – "pero puedo llegar a hacerlo. Él me quiere, se preocupa por mí y sé que intentará hacerme feliz".

- "¡Maldición!.." – el joven volvió a acercarse a ella y a apresarla por los hombros – "¿Por qué de repente se te ha metido en esta absurda idea en la cabeza?... ¿por qué ahora te resistes a mi ayuda?".

Mei Ling podía ver en los ojos negros del muchacho genuina preocupación, por lo que, sintió que lo más justo era explicarle con sinceridad.

- "Lung... yo... no puedo permitir que esta situación, que únicamente me involucra a mí, alcance y perjudique a inocentes" – replicó, suavizando su voz – "no puedo permitirlo".

- "Tú no me pediste nada, Mei" – intentó hacerla entender, al tiempo que alzaba su delicada figura un poco más hacia él – "fui yo el que decidió hacer esto.... yo, el que está conciente y dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias".

- "Y te lo agradezco tanto" – la joven suspiró – "a pesar de que todo me pareció sencillo en aquel momento que teníamos la creencia que tu intención de apelar a la cláusula del Consejo bastaría para ayudarme" – continuó – "pero ahora, que resulta que tendrá que llevarse a cabo un duelo para resolver este problema, has caído en una situación que no te mereces".

- "Pero, Mei, ¿acaso no entiendes que no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para ayudarte?".

Ella negó con la cabeza – "Claro, porque me tienes cariño, porque eres una buena persona, pero yo no puedo permitir que hagas semejante sacrificio" – se horrorizó con la idea de que el hombre pudiera perder la vida.

Lung empezaba a exasperarse de nuevo.

- "¡¿Por qué eres tan terca?!" – reclamó con dientes apretados – "¡¿Qué no entiendes?, ¿no puedes entender que lo que hago no tiene nada que ver con un complejo de héroe, sino con lo que siento por ti?!".

Mei Ling sufrió unos segundos de asombro. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que la declaración del muchacho intentaba aclarar otro tipo de sentimientos.

- "Ya te dije que no voy a permitir que el aprecio que tienes por mí ponga en riesgo tu vida" – ella optó por ignorar aquella extraña apreciación y decidió que era el momento de demostrarle a Lung que no estaba dispuesta a ceder – "ya he tomado una decisión" – replicó, intentando controlar el temblor en su voz.

- "¡No voy a permitirlo!!" – exclamó descolocado.

- "¡No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo!" – estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad a pesar de que las palabras de él la afectaban más de lo que podía explicar – "¡voy a casarme con Yang y es definitivo!".

- "¡NO..... NO!!" – la sacudió con un poco más de fuerza – "¡NO PUEDES..!" - su aliento ahora entraba en enormes y abruptos jadeos – "tú... tú... no…" – apenas salía su voz, y con su expresión desmoronándose, miró fijamente a los ojos de ella por unos angustiosos segundos.

Algo en el interior de Mei Ling se derrumbó y sin poderlo evitar lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, llorando, sin soportar más los ásperos sollozos que subían por su garganta. Lung la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, con una necesidad angustiosa, enterrando su rostro en su cabello.

- "Lung, yo no..." – luego de un momento ella intentó hablar, pero pronto se percató que no podía continuar pues el joven chino la miraba con una profunda intensidad.

Nunca pudo explicarse como sucedió, pero de un momento a otro los labios de él ya estaban en el camino, presionando urgentemente contra los de ella. Por un impactante segundo Mei Ling no estuvo segura de lo que sucedía, hasta que abrió los ojos –que tampoco supo en que momento cerró- y encontró a Lung con una atónita expresión sobre su rostro; al tiempo que su boca se estremecía por lo que _no_ había sido un beso imaginario.

_- "¿Esto sucedió?" -_ pensó ella. Su mente corría, pero a pesar de todas las advertencias que se formaban en su cabeza en ese momento, simplemente las ignoró.... y como si estuviera hipnotizada por un sortilegio indescriptible, deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se puso de puntillas para conducir sus labios a los de él.

Vacilante al principio, los brazos del apuesto joven la rodearon para, con una ligera presión, atraerla más hacia él. Una vez que el contacto fue hecho, Lung sumergió sus dedos en su cabello y ella se fundió contra él, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se besaban, quedando sin remedio atrapados en una oleada de sentimientos tan intensos que Mei Ling tuvo que preguntarse como fue que se desataron...

* * *

Había sido una linda noche. Una velada agradable y llena de diversión en la que rió, bailó y se sumergió por completo en el otro mundo en el que Yukito se desenvolvía profesionalmente. Definitivamente, interactuar con aquellos que formaban parte del ambiente laboral del maestro, había sido una bonita experiencia.

Las personas fueron amables y accesibles con ella cada vez que Yukito la presentaba, y el hecho de que el profesor no se apartara de su lado ni un solo instante en toda la noche, hizo que la presión que ejercían los medios de comunicación presentes fuera mucho más llevadera.

Pero era ahora, con la adrenalina y euforia de la fiesta ya agotada, que reflexionaba la situación que cada vez se volvía más insostenible. Porque ella ya no podía disimular, ya no quería hacerlo; estaba cansada de justificar o intentar negar lo que sentía y ya no encontraba otra salida para acabar con su agonía que hablar las cosas claras...... y cuanto antes.

- "Aquí tienes" – la castaña le extendió al muchacho una copa llena de helado de vainilla y chocolate.

- "Muchas gracias" – sonrió, al tiempo que Nakuru tomaba asiento a su lado y tomaba un sorbo de la tasa de té que trajo para ella.

- "Es increíble el apetito que mantienes todo el día, aun y cuando hace pocas horas cenamos" – comentó ella con una sonrisa.

- "No puedo evitarlo" – rió – "espero que Kaho no se moleste cuando note que parte de su postre no está".

- "Para nada" – Nakuru le restó importancia – "ella mantienen suficiente comida en casa. Además, ayer se encargó de equiparla con más golosinas para cubrir sin problemas la visita de Yui" – dejó el té sobre la mesa del living y se quitó los finos zapatos de tacón con un suspiro de alivio.

- "Fue una larga noche..." – replicó el de ojos color miel – "pero espero que la hayas disfrutado".

- "Sí, me divertí mucho" – subió las piernas al sillón, al tiempo que se acomodaba el lindo vestido casual – "tus jefes y compañeros de trabajo son muy agradables" – comentó con una media sonrisa, ocultando su opinión sobre cierta colega del profesor.

- "¿Pero?.." – Yukito adivinó en su gesto algo más que se negaba a decir.

- "¡Odio ese hábito tuyo de leer mi expresión facial como si fuera un libro!" – protestó con un mohín de niña regañada.

- "Dime que es lo que te molesta" – sonrió con dulzura y dejando de lado el postre que comía.

Ella suspiró. Había llegado el momento.

- "Es esa colega tuya... Aihara".

- "¿Nami?".

- "Sí... Nami" – repitió el nombre poniendo los ojos en blanco – "está claro que no me soporta mucho".

- "Pero ella siempre se ha comportado amable contigo, desde que te conoció".

- "Sí, eso sucedió en un principio ¿pero esta noche?, ¿no notaste como me miraba o como intentaba alejarte de mí en cada oportunidad que encontraba?" – añadió pensativa - "fue bastante obvio que cada vez que me presentabas a alguien o no negabas la afirmación que los demás hacían cuando mencionaban que era tu novia, era algo que no pudo soportar".

Yukito suspiró. Era verdad que había advertido en su amiga una actitud un poco extraña, pero el momento no le pareció apropiado para detenerse a pensarlo demasiado y sacar conclusiones sobre ello. En vez de eso, prefirió concentrarse en disfrutar de la velada, acompañado de la bella modelo.

- "Me parece que mientras no tenga las cosas claras no va a parar de hacerme sentir incómoda con su forma de comportarse" – continuó Nakuru – "y lo cierto es que yo también voy a cansarme de eso".

- "¿Qué te gustaría que le aclaráramos entonces?" – preguntó él con una imperturbabilidad envidiable.

Ella no perdió de vista la connotación en plural que el maestro utilizó – "Me gustaría aclarar primero las cosas entre nosotros antes de sentirme con el derecho de decirle algo a ella" – sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo, y a pesar de que estaba nerviosa, era esto lo que estaba buscando, lo que necesitaba con tanto afán esclarecer – "y es que no puedo tomar de la nada un lugar que no me corresponde".

- "Bien, me parece justo lo que dices" – asintió – "porque yo también necesito saber cual es el lugar que tengo en esto".

Nakuru tragó saliva.

- "¿Qué somos, Yukito?" – susurró apenas – "porque es verdad que al principio nos unió una simple amistad y luego de eso nos vimos envueltos en el malentendido del noviazgo, que poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más confuso hasta el punto de que acabamos comportándonos como una pareja sin serlo realmente" – empezó a hablar sin saber como parar – "y luego sucedieron todas estas cosas entre nosotros que me dieron las impresión que tú..." – se detuvo – "..¿q-qué somos, Yukito?" – suspiró, retomando la pregunta hecha en un principio.

Él se tomó unos segundo para contestar

- "Somos amigos..." – repuso al fin con suavidad – "esa es nuestra realidad, a pesar de todas esas cosas que dijiste y que efectivamente sucedieron entre nosotros... no hemos dejado de ser simplemente amigos ni por un instante".

Como toda chica normal, Nakuru reaccionó a aquella cruda declaración con tristeza, sentimiento que solo duró unos segundos pues el enfado posterior que la embargó, fue capaz de opacar su reacción inicial.

- "¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!" – se levantó de golpe del sofá al tiempo que su vestido corto bailó con brusquedad ante el movimiento – "¡¿acaso esperas que crea que nuestra relación se mantuvo platónica todo este tiempo?.. porque si la respuesta es sí, entonces debes estar completamente loco; porque para mí todas esas atenciones, las explicaciones que diste y ese afán por hacerme sentir en más de una ocasión que yo era más importante que cualquier otra chica, significaron mucho más que una simple amistad!".

- "¡Nakuru, por favor!" – Yukito pidió con tono bajo y haciendo señas con las manos – "si no moderas tu voz vas a despertar a todo el mundo".

Ella lo miró indignada – "¡Lo mismo deberías hacer tú..!" – repuso en un susurro áspero y enfadado – "¡..despertar!" – respiró hondo para calmar su frustración y caminó de un lado a otro maldiciendo por lo bajo en perfecto acento inglés.

- "Cálmate, por favor, estás malinterpretando lo que dije".

La modelo se detuvo de golpe al tiempo que sus ojos castaños lo observaron con irritación, y el maestro parpadeó asombrado ante la intensidad de su gesto.

- "¿Malinterpretando yo?" – dudó sin abandonar su ceño fruncido – "¿estás tomándome el pelo o quieres que vuelva a alzar la voz repitiendo textualmente tus palabras?".

- "No es necesario" – Yukito mantuvo su tranquilidad – "sé perfectamente lo que dije, y lo sostengo, es solo que no me dejaste agregar nada más y lo cierto es que aún no he terminado de contestar tu pregunta".

- "Por favor no te molestes" – repuso ella con sarcasmo – "para mí quedó bastante claro que somos amigos, _grandes amigos_, de hecho...".

- "Un momento, yo...".

- "Olvídalo ¿quieres?" – alzó una mano para hacerlo callar – "ya sé cual es mi lugar en esta "relación". Solo nos queda regresar las cosas a lo que eran antes de que toda esta red de malos entendidos nos atrapara. Y para evitar más sería bueno que aclaremos de una vez por todas con la prensa que no somos más que buenos amigos".

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" – dudó él.

- "¿Acaso no es lo que quieres tú?".

- "Yo nunca dije eso".

- "No fue necesario. Tu declaración de la simple amistad que ocurre entre nosotros fue suficiente para aclarar las cosas".

- "Espera, Nakuru" – avistando la intención de retirada en su interlocutora, Yukito cerró su mano alrededor del brazo de la castaña antes de que esta pudiera irse – "creo que es necesario que escuches todo mi argumento"

- "Ahórratelo" – no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y con delicadeza y lentitud torció su brazo para liberarlo del amarre de Yukito – "es mejor que me vaya a la cama... estoy cansada" – se dio la vuelta dando unos pasos antes de detenerse y volverse nuevamente a mirar al profesor – "aunque antes quisiera... bueno, supongo que no tendría nada de malo que yo... hiciera algo inofensivo como..." – el de ojos claros pareció confundido ante la idea incompleta –y al parecer incoherente- que balbuceaba – "¡oh, al diablo!!".

De un salto, Nakuru estaba en los brazos de un asombrado Yukito, asegurando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y besando su boca con firmeza. La joven sumergió una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en el cabello color ceniza de él, mientras intentaba fundirse y concentrarse en ese momento tan intenso, con la esperanza de dejarlo sin aliento y trasmitirle todo lo le hacía sentir.

Él se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás ante la fuerza del suave cuerpo de la guardiana golpeando contra el suyo, y no tuvo otra opción que –instintivamente- aferrarse a la espalda de ella mientras su boca era devorada. La verdad es que el cerebro de Yukito parecía haberse apagado desde el instante en que los labios de Nakuru tocaron lo suyos, ahora ya solo estaba conciente de una sola cosa: sentir...

Ambos habían olvidado en donde estaban... que no estaban solos. Se encontraban tan involucrados y perdidos uno en el otro que no notaron la presencia de un par de infantiles e inocentes ojos observándolos desde las escaleras.

Yui llevaba despierta al menos quince minutos, en los cuales, invadida por la sed, había dejado su cálida cama para saciar –gracias a la jarra con agua que Kaho proveía en la habitación- su deseo. Al desperezarse un poco, y ayudada por el silencio que proporcionaba la noche, la niña escuchó ruidos en la planta de abajo, cosa que motivó su curiosidad. Sin pensarlo demasiado abandonó la recámara encaminándose al living, y al distinguir las voces de Yukito y Nakuru en la sala estuvo a punto de irrumpir con entusiasmo para darles la bienvenida... pero antes de terminar de bajar los escalones, teniendo ya visibilidad de ellos, pudo notar con claridad el rostro desencajado e indignado de la modelo. La expresión de Nakuru hizo que se detuviera en seco, y lo que pasó después fue tan rápido y tan confuso para su inocente imaginación, que de un momento a otro sintió a Kaho tocándole el hombro y pidiéndole, al colocar el dedo índice sobre sus labios, que guardara silencio... cosa que ella concedió.

Unos minutos antes, a Kaho también se le había quitado el sueño con algunas de las exclamaciones que en voz un poco alta su mejor amiga había realizado. Abandonando su habitación, con el palpable sentimiento de que su pequeña invitada se habría despertado, lo primero que hizo fue checar su recámara, encontrándola vacía. Cuando la halló en las escaleras congelada por la indignación de su mejor amiga, tuvo intenciones de llevarse a la niña en silencio para permitir que la pareja arreglara sus problemas sin testigos, pero la embestida inesperada de Nakuru no se lo permitió. Así que con una última mirada comprensiva se acercó hasta la pequeña y se la llevó de regreso a su cuarto para intentar explicarle ahí lo que había presenciado.

* * *

Los ojos grises del apuesto joven observaron suspicaces la actitud de su mejor amigo.

- "¿Y bien?" – preguntó él cuando el muchacho colgó el teléfono.

- "¿Qué?" – el otro parecía confundido.

- "¿No vas a contarme que es lo que dijo mi prima?".

- "¿Estas bromeando?... tú hablaste con ella antes que yo".

Koji se rió - "Eso no quiere decir que me lo haya contado todo. De hecho, ella y yo no hablamos ni la mitad de lo que ustedes lo han hecho".

- "Bueno, ya sabes como es Silvia, se emocionó contando los detalles del último proyecto que presentaron en la universidad".

- "Sí, claro, la colección... me comentó brevemente respecto a eso" – repuso divertido – "aunque por supuesto que conmigo se limitó a mencionarlo, contigo, por otro lado, parece haber narrado minuto a minuto la aventura que vivió por llevar a cabo su proyecto".

- "¿Acaso estás celoso porque conmigo comparte los detalles de sus diseños?" – dudó Takato aún más confundido – "porque para serte sincero no te has perdido de nada, ese tipo de pormenores femeninos nos son tan divertidos".

El muchacho de cabello negro contuvo la risa.

- "Sé que hablar de ropa no es el tema más agradable de conversación. Y no me refiero a ese punto en especifico de la charla.. ¿o vas a decirme que cuando sonreías mientras la escuchabas lo hacías por una descripción que hacía de como coser un botón?" – replicó él.

- "Por supuesto que no... a decir verdad, Silvia estaba contándome de este nuevo lugar que visitó y en el que preparan el mejor '**_Coq_****_ Au Chambertin'_** que haya probado en su vida" – sonrió con un brillo especial en la mirada – "parecía una niña pequeña hablando de lo delicioso del platillo y de cómo podría comerlo a diario sin importarle subir de peso.. dijo que debería ir a visitarla a París para que podamos comerlo juntos y.." – se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó que su mejor amigo lo observaba inquisitivamente pero con una sonrisa en el rostro – "¿qué?".

- "Nada... tan solo intento esclarecer unas cosas en mi mente".

- "Estás actuando de manera muy extraña" – el universitario parecía desconfiado – "¿te molesta acaso que me lleve bien con tu prima?".

Koji se carcajeó.

- "¡Para nada!.. de hecho, me parece excelente que Silvia y tú se lleven tan bien. Ya empezaba a sospechar que estaban formando una estrecha amistad durante las vacaciones que pasó con nosotros aquí en Japón".

- "Sí, bueno no pude evitarlo. Ella es una chica extraordinaria, muy divertida" – comentó con una media sonrisa.

- "Que bueno que te des cuenta, amigo" – el joven se levantó de su asiento para, en un gesto amistoso, palmear el hombro de su camarada – "¿sabes?, cuando las chicas regresaron a Paris, temí que fueras a caer en un estado de ansiedad como cuando Tomoyo viajó a Francia la primera vez, pero me alegra ver que me equivoqué".

- "Ese asunto ya está aclarado. Es más, fue Silvia la que me ayudó a darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por Tomoyo no era precisamente un sentimiento de amor, así que es una suerte que ya no tenga que pasar por lo mismo otra vez".

- "Ni que lo digas. Simplemente era preocupante notar lo incómodo que parecías cada vez que Sakura comentaba algo de la última charla que habías sostenido con su hermana y en la misma frase utilizaba el nombre del tal Hiragizawa".

- "Sí... definitivamente tenía problemas" – el chico se lo tomó con humor.

- "Sobre todo porque el que realmente me pareció una amenaza cuando lo vi fue ese amigo suyo, Jack Neville... ¡ese sí que parecía babear por Tomoyo en cada oportunidad que tenía!" – repuso sin perder la sonrisa – "y Hiragizawa se comportaba de lo más natural alrededor de las chicas, por supuesto que era notoria la confianza que Tomoyo y él compartían, pero nunca pareció pretender nada más con ella".

- "Es posible. Aunque el sueño de Silvia es que ellos dos despierten un día y se den cuenta que son el uno por el otro" – citó con diversión el comentario que la pelirroja había hecho en más de una ocasión.

- "Sí, a mi también me lo ha comentado. Ella no pierda las esperanzas, después de todo, dice que Hiragizawa es un hombre encantador y que definitivamente cualquier mujer se enamoraría de él con una enorme facilidad" – rió.

Por un instante la única risa que se escuchó fue la de Koji Nakata, mismo que se detuvo curioso por saber porque su mejor amigo había quedado de pronto mortalmente callado. Lo que observó fue su rostro pálido y una mirada preocupada.

- "¿Ella dijo eso?, ¿qué cualquier chica podría enamorarse de Hiragizawa?".

Koji parpadeó sin entender muy bien la inesperada reacción de Takato. El muchacho parecía haber pasado de la plena alegría a la absoluta miseria en un segundo.

* * *

La niña de ojos claros saltaba con emoción ante los elogios y las miradas de aprobación que los ancianos y hombres de mediana edad le dirigían.

La menor de los Kinomoto acababa de terminar una sesión de prueba para determinar el nivel y tipo de poder que poseía. Cabe mencionar que el gran potencial que presentó Yui asombró a los miembros presentes del círculo mágico, quienes no tardaron en mostrarse complacidos con el resultado al tiempo que comentaban no poder esperar menos de la hermana menor de la Maestra de Cartas. Y es que los ancianos ya sospechaban que tal habilidad mágica debía provenir de familia, aquella de la que también era miembro Touya Kinomoto, del cual –según los informes- era dueño de un impresionante poder espiritual.

Sakura se despidió del último hombre que le presentó respetos y una pertinente felicitación por el reciente noviazgo oficial que sostenía con el joven jefe del Clan Li. Ella se sonrojó y luego de inclinar un poco su cabeza, dando las gracias, se alejó con su hermanita a un salón continuó para esperar ahí a Shaoran, que todavía charlaba con algunos de los presentes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el apuesto joven se uniera a ellas y enseguida recorrieran los pasillos de las instalaciones en busca de la salida.

- "Te dije que no tenías nada de que preocuparte" – replicó él mientras caminaban.

- "Sabes que mi preocupación no se debía a que no confiara en ti, ¿verdad, Shaoran?".

- "Lo sé. Sé exactamente que es lo que te inquieta, pero es necesario que seas realista, Sakura, y aceptes nuestra situación. Es duro, te entiendo, pero ten presente que aún y si Yui se ve involucrada en la batalla de la profecía, no enfrentará sola el peligro".

La de ojos verdes suspiró y observó a la niña quien soltó otra de sus carcajadas ante el pequeño juego que había iniciado; el cual consistía en dar saltos largos al tiempo que se columpiaba gracias a que Sakura y Shaoran sostenían cada uno, una de sus manos.

- "Es tan pequeña" – susurró ella suavizando la mirada.

- "La protegeremos.." – Xiao Lang le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarla – "pase lo que pase".

Ella asintió, y cambiando su semblante replicó – "¿Luego de la reunión, te quedarás en casa para cenar?" – intentó abarcar otro tema.

- "Quisiera, pero… ¿no es hoy el día de la _gran _charla?" – dudó.

- "No, mamá y papá no hablarán con mi hermano hasta dentro de un par de días más. Todavía tienen que confirmar la asistencia de Kaho, además, acordamos que yo no estaría presente para evitar una confrontación" – volvió a suspirar – "ya sabes como es mi hermano".

- "Ni que lo digas. Estoy completamente seguro que si tuviera el poder ya me hubiera fulminado con una de sus miradas".

- "¡¿Van a darme un premio por lo bien que me porté hoy, hermanita?!!" – Yui interrumpió la charla con emoción y dando otro salto juguetón – "hice todo lo que los señores en el cuarto iluminado me dijeron que hiciera. Me quedé muy quieta cuando esas luces de colores me rodeaban, aunque me dieron muchas ganas de reír porque me hacían cosquillas" – rió.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura y posó sus lindos ojos verdes en el joven chino.

Él comprendió en su mirada la pregunta – "Supongo que todavía tenemos tiempo para ir a comer un helado antes de que sea la hora de reunirnos con el señor Ota".

- "¿Escuchaste eso, Yui?, iremos por un helado" – amplió su sonrisa.

Aunque se esperaba una hilarante y espontánea exclamación de alegría por parte de la pequeña, esta nunca llegó. En vez de eso, la niña detuvo sus saltos de repente tensándose enseguida e interrumpiendo, como resultado, los pasos de sus interlocutores.

- "¿Qué sucede, Yui?" – Sakura pareció preocupada ante la expresión de miedo que reflejaba el rostro de su hermanita – "¿qué es lo que…?" – detuvo su pregunta cuando al seguir la dirección de la mirada de la niña, se topó con la figura de Kaory Narazaki caminado hacia ellos.

- "Buenas tardes" – saludó la joven de ojos color violeta – "que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí, pensé que nos cruzaríamos hasta la reunión con el Consejo Japonés que tendremos dentro de tres días".

Yui se tensó aún más al escucharla hablar y ya se movía inquieta intentando ocultarse detrás de Sakura.

- "Buenas tardes, Kaory" – saludó Shaoran con calma y adoptando ese aire de respeto solemne tan suyo – "Sakura y yo venimos a atender unos asuntos importantes" – se limitó a dar más explicaciones.

- "Me lo imagino.." – sonrió con ironía – "¿y estos asuntos conciernen a la pequeña niña o solo están haciendo el papel de niñeros el día de hoy?" – preguntó posando sus ojos en Yui, quien se pegó más a la pierna de su hermana mayor.

Shaoran intentó conservar un tono neutral que, más que por ella, lo hacía para no incomodar a Sakura.

- "Si conciernen a Yui o no, y si la información te atañe a ti, lo sabrás en tres días en la reunión con el Consejo, de otra forma dudo mucho que llegues a enterarte que hacíamos aquí" – sin mucho esfuerzo él podría haber contestado de manera menos hiriente, pero era bastante obvio que Kaory tampoco intentaba ser cortés con Sakura y su hermana.

La hija de Fujitaka se mantuvo en silencio pero atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Ciertamente, y a pesar de que ella no odiaba a Kaory, no estaba dispuesta a volver a arriesgar la seguridad de su familia por otro arranque de celos de su parte.

- "No tienes porque ponerte así, Shaoran, era tan solo una pregunta" – ella sabía que de un momento a otro se encontraría con la pareja y pensaba que estaba lista para tolerarlo, pero el ver a Yui con ellos, colgada de sus manos, riendo y formando el perfecto cuadro de una familia feliz, fue más de lo que pudo soportar – "escuché que ya tienes otra novia oficial" – dijo con serenidad y lanzando una mirada analítica sobre Sakura – "supongo esa eres tú".

Fueron tan solo unos segundos de silencio los que se mantuvieron antes de escuchar una respuesta.

- "Así es".

Kaory miró a Sakura con asombro y con detenimiento, pero la muchacha le sostuvo la mirada con los ojos brillantes. Sobra decir que el jefe del Clan Li también estaba estupefacto ante la corta pero segura respuesta que dio su novia.

- "Bien, veo que te sientes muy orgullosa de ello, y no te culpo, pues yo sé que es estar en tus zapatos... no olvides que Shaoran me hizo promesas de amor a mi primero".

Sakura palideció un poco.

- "Ya basta, Kaory" – replicó el joven chino, tratando de contener su enfado – "no quisiera ser grosero y recordarte cual es el lugar que ocupas ahora en mi vida, así que solo voy a pedirte que te ahorres los comentarios que puedan incomodar a mí novia ¿entendido?".

La muchacha no contestó, limitándose a suspirar con enfado.

Al mismo tiempo, el apuesto joven se colocó a la altura de Yui, que seguía asustada refugiada atrás de Sakura, le dedicó una sonrisa y le extendió una mano con dulzura; Yui tomó un poco titubeante el ofrecimiento pero cuando Shaoran la cargó y la aseguró en sus brazos se sintió más tranquila.

- "Sí nos disculpas, nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer" – acomodando a la niña en uno de sus brazos, tomó la mano de Sakura empezando a alejarse de Kaory.

La joven no se movió de su lugar, y viendo marchar al trío, cerró los puños con enfado y una ira incontenible.

- "Juro que vas a pagarme todo esto, Sakura Kinomoto" – susurró como una amenazante promesa.

* * *

Kaho guardó los últimos documentos en su carpeta y se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento en donde Touya ya la esperaba.

- "Sí sigues haciendo esto mi auto va a acumular bastante polvo en la cochera" – se rió la bella mujer cuando el galeno abrió la puerta de su vehículo para ella.

- "Que acumule polvo entonces" – replicó con fastidio.

La pelirroja sonrió como si nada, aunque sabía perfectamente que era lo que se escondía detrás de esa insistencia que el muchacho había tomado desde hace días por recogerla a diario después del trabajo, y aunque el doctor no lo admitiera, era la palpable amenaza de Lao al declararle que no se rendiría por conquistarla, la mayor motivación de las acciones de Touya.

- "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" – Kaho preguntó sin perder la sonrisa, mientras el lujoso vehículo ingresaba a la congestionada calle.

- "Pésimo. De hecho no creo que pueda empeorar más".

- "¿Tuviste problemas en la reunión con los socios de la empresa?".

- "Es endemoniadamente difícil no perder la cabeza frente a mí madre cada vez que uno de esos sujetos opina de manera casual, que deberíamos obligar a retirarse a aquellos que ya han alcanzado la edad máxima para trabajar" – se irritó aún más – "como si no supiera a quién dirigen la indirecta".

Ella entendió al instante - "Pero la señora Sonomi todavía es muy joven para pensar en retirarse. Eso es algo que podría empezar a considerar en unos quince años".

- "Pues a esos tipos no parece importarles nada, es más, tampoco tienen vergüenza en mencionar que ya que mi profesión es otra y que no demuestro intenciones de abandonarla para tomar las riendas de la empresa, lo mejor es que mi madre elija a otro presidente una vez decida ella abandonar ese puesto".

- "Es una suerte que solo el veinte por ciento de la compañía esté en manos de los socios inversionistas".

- "Sí. De otra forma ya habrían intentado hacerse millonarios vendiendo la empresa pedazo a pedazo".

- "¿Y ya pensaste bien que es lo que harás?" – dudó ella, suavizando la mirada – "porque a pesar de que la medicina es la carrera que escogiste para vivir, no puedes negar que la dirección empresarial también te apasiona".

Touya gruñó al responder – "El que tenga un poco de habilidad para el trabajo no significa que me apasione. Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de mi madre".

- "Oh, vamos ¿a quién intentas engañar?... he visto como te desenvuelves en el cargo de vicepresidente y te encanta. Realmente lo disfrutas".

- "Contrario a lo que piensas, déjame aclararte que lidiar con los tipos que mi madre tiene por socios no es mi idea de diversión".

- "Lo sé... y tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir".

Touya suspiró – "Voy a tomar una decisión definitiva, Kaho. Sé que no puedo seguir así.." – procuró mirarla solo un instante antes de regresar su atención a la autopista – "..es difícil rendir el cien por ciento en dos actividades que son bastante exigentes".

- "Tú madre se pondrá feliz con tu decisión. Se preocupará un poco al principio, creyendo que estás haciendo un sacrificio por su culpa, pero después lo entenderá y se alegrará".

El galeno parpadeó con asombro – "¿Cómo..?. Hablas como si estuvieras segura que escogeré la carrera empresarial".

- "Eres un hombre de fuertes y fieles sentimientos, y consideras a tu familia como lo más importante en el mundo" – repuso ella con serenidad – "y si la tranquilidad de los que amas recae en el hecho de que tienes que hacerte cargo de la dirección de una empresa, pues así será. Además, el que también disfrutes de ese cargo te hace más fácil la transición de empleo".

El médico miró a la mujer perplejo.

- "No sé como lo haces... pero realmente empieza a asustarme la forma en la que me manipulan tus palabras".

- "¿Pero que dices?" – se rió – "lo que digo no tiene ninguna fuerza sobre tus decisiones. Al final eres tú mismo quién escoge el camino que deseas seguir".

- "No me refería a eso. Hablo del innegable hecho de que pareces conocerme más de lo que me conozco a mi mismo y de la seguridad que me hacen sentir tus palabras respecto a mis decisiones".

Kaho se sintió extremadamente conmovida, y lo demostró con la deslumbrante sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

- "Lo mismo digo, querido Touya." – se permitió brindarle una pequeña caricia en el brazo – "Dime.. ¿cómo has visto a Yukito estos días?" – sin dejar de mirarlo con adoración, cambió el tema.

- "Igual de desanimado. A intentado comunicarse con Nakuru pero ciertamente ella sigue evitándolo".

- "Sí. No he podido convencerla de que le conceda a Yukito unos minutos para discutir sobre lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche de la fiesta, pero ella sigue empecinada con la idea de que no quiere incomodar más a Yukito con el tema y que las cosas ya quedaron perfectamente claras para los dos" – suspiró – "es tan orgullosa y testaruda".

- "Ni que lo digas. Empiezo a sentir lástima por Yuki, a veces luce realmente cansado de la situación y no dudo que cuando su paciencia se agote vaya a buscar a Nakuru aunque ésta se niegue a recibirlo" – replicó con enfado – "aunque lo que más me sorprende es el hecho de que él parezca sentir algo más que amistad por ella. Aún me cuesta creerlo".

- "Te lo dije.." – repuso triunfante – "el problema es que nuestra testaruda guardiana no crea que Yukito la ame".

- "¿Amor?.. ¿por qué piensas que es amor?" – él pareció horrorizado con la idea.

- "¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?. Tú mismo acabas de decir que Yukito siente por ella algo más que amistad".

- Sí, pero yo me refería a una pura y neta atracción física, después de todo no podemos negar que Nakuru es una mujer con ciertos atributos, ¿pero de eso a que lo de ellos sea amor?, no lo creo..".

Kaho contuvo las ganas de reírse – "Sé lo complicado que esto resulta para ti.. Yukito es tu mejor amigo y ves completamente ilógico y obtuso –por la forma de ser de ambos- una relación amorosa entre ellos" – continuó – "pero no debes preocuparte, no hay forma de que Yukito salga lastimado, pues Nakuru siente lo mismo por él".

- "Yuki es un tipo grande que puede cuidarse por sí solo.." – comentó testarudo, intentando desviar ese instinto de protección que sentía por los suyos – "ni siquiera estoy interfiriendo en sus deseos por salir a buscarla desesperadamente, tan solo me limito a escucharlo y...".

- "Sólo te mantienes apartado de los planes que tiene para buscar a Nakuru... de esta forma no has tenido que decir que apruebas su relación y tampoco cedes en tu posición de desacuerdo...".

El médico miró a la muchacha con una gran gota sobre la cabeza... ¿cómo era posible que Kaho tuviera ese don de leerlo como un libro abierto?.

- "Bien, no importa cuanto se niegue Nakuru a hablar con él" – continuó la hechicera – "mañana ella y Yue realizarán el hechizo que han estado practicando por semanas y estoy segura que eso le dará a Yukito la oportunidad que necesita para hablar con ella".

- "La verdad es que no puedo entender como esos dos pudieron desarrollar sentimientos amorosos por el otro. Todo esto es tan bizarro" – repuso con el ceño fruncido – "es tan absurdo como tratar de entender que es lo que Sakura ve en ese mocoso chino".

- "Li es un buen muchacho y se nota que tu hermana es muy importante para él".

- "¡Me importa poco si ese sujeto es bueno o el rey de Inglaterra, el hecho es que intenta separar a mi hermana del lado de su familia y eso no me gusta!" – contradijo con enfado – "antes me tranquilizaba un poco saber que el mocoso tenía novia, pero ahora que terminó su relación estoy seguro que intentará acercarse más a Sakura".

- "¿Más todavía?... si ya antes parecían pasar juntos todo el tiempo" – ella intentó utilizar el humor, pero el galeno ya tenía los nervios alterados.

- "¡¿Te atreves a bromear con esto, Kaho?!" – estaba indignado.

La pelirroja apenas y sostenía la risa – "Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿sí?... tu madre me llamó esta mañana para invitarme a cenar el fin de semana, sonaba un poco seria, ¿acaso ha pasado algo malo?" – ella sabía perfectamente el motivo de la invitación, pero eso no le impidió cuestionar al hombre para conocer si él tenía la más mínima sospecha de lo que se iba a discutir en la cena.

- "No que yo sepa, pero últimamente mi madre utiliza las famosas cenas familiares para embestirme con alguna sorpresa, así que no voy a negarte que me preocupa su propuesta".

Kaho sonrió. Touya no tenía ni idea de lo profética de su declaración.

* * *

Cuando el joven le dio alcance, ella debió plasmar una expresión incrédula en su rostro pues su amigo se había burlado enseguida y no había parado de reír y de hacerle comentarios al respecto. De alguna forma, Tomoyo entendió que aquello era un tipo de reprimenda por ignorar categóricamente la petición que le hizo el día anterior.

- "Me gustaría que dejaras de reír" – pidió ella, sin detener la caminata e intentando sonar enfadada – "en las presentes circunstancias, la única afectada soy yo... y definitivamente no es gracioso".

- "Pero es divertido" – contradijo él – "aunque lo que debería de hacer es darte un buen sermón en lugar de celebrar lo que hiciste".

- "¿De qué hablas?. Yo no he hecho nada malo" – pestañeó con divertida inocencia.

- "¿Te parece poco salir sin mí?.. o peor aún ¿intentar escabullirte con la clara intención de hacerlo sin mi compañía?" – replicó – "una cosa es que te vayas sin avisar porque según tú no quieres causarme molestias, pero hacerlo deliberadamente con el objetivo de evitar mi presencia a como de lugar, es otra cosa".

- "No se de que estás hablando" – ella volvió a reír.

- "Lo sabes muy bien, querida Tomoyo. Y es que puedo alardear de que te conozco tanto, que definitivamente no encuentro ninguna casualidad en que tu intento de fuga coincidiera exactamente en el mismo día que no puedo utilizar mis poderes para nada en absoluto; y por ende localizarte a lo mortal se volvería una tarea más que difícil" – continuó imperturbable – "aunque lo que todavía resulta un misterio para mí es la razón por la que armaste todo este plan".

La hermosa joven contuvo la risa.

- "¿Realmente encuentras algo extraño en mi forma de actuar?" – dudó sin soltar prenda – "y yo que pensé que me estaba comportando como una chica normal que sale a hacer un par de simples compras".

- "Por supuesto..." – él no parecía para nada molesto con seguirle el juego a la japonesa. De hecho, aquel intercambio verbal con la astuta muchacha para él siempre era un placer – "..tonto de mí al olvidar que las chicas normales tienden a ir de compras. Trataré de recordarlo la próxima vez que intentes escabullirte como un criminal".

- "¡Eres un exagerado!" - ella se rió.

A pesar de que Eriol se unía a la algarabía de Tomoyo, ciertamente no se tomaba a la ligera las acciones de la morena.

En Japón, en un par de horas más –pues allá casi era de noche-, se llevaría a cabo el hechizo por el que Yue y Ruby Moon se prepararon durante semanas. '_Finem divinum', _es un conjuro complicado que requiere de un completo balance y comunión mágica a la hora de realizarlo, y el hecho de que Sakura y Eriol alimenten con su poder a sus guardianes de la luna, provocó que la abstinencia de utilización de magia fuera absolutamente necesaria para que ninguna alteración en ese sustento de poder, perturbara el dominio de energía conseguido... desencadenando con eso el peor destino para los guardianes.

Charlando con Xiao Lang por teléfono dos días atrás, Eriol le expresó su inquietud ante la idea de que la información se filtrara entre sus antagonistas y estos, aprovechando la situación, intentarán algo en contra de Sakura. Shaoran, cuya preocupación se volcaba en la seguridad de la Maestra de las Cartas, ya había decidido no apartarse de la castaña mientras el tiempo de abstinencia mágica pasara; Eriol, por otro lado, se sentía frustrado ante la posibilidad de no poder proveerle a Tomoyo la protección requerida.

Y como una forma de prevenir alguna desgracia, la reencarnación de Clow le explicó a la estudiante de diseño la situación, pidiéndole de favor que, ese día en especial, evitara salir sola, sugerencia que evidentemente se vio totalmente ignorada cuando Eriol llegó por la mañana a la institución con la intención de pasar el día con la bella joven. Fue una suerte que la chica no llevara ni diez minutos de haber abandonado las instalaciones, pues eso le permitió al joven inglés darle alcance rápidamente.

- "No exagero, me preocupo" – declaró con naturalidad – "y no sin ninguna razón, la idea de que andes sola por ahí sin protección no me emociona en absoluto, ¿y sabes qué?... ni siquiera confió en los transeúntes que nos rodean, así que dame tu mano" – extendió la propia para que ella la tomara – "de esa forma también me aseguro de que no intentes algún movimiento inesperado y huyas".

- "¿Hablas en serio?" – controló su sonrisa burlona.

- "Totalmente..." – como la muchacha se mostró un poco renuente de hacerlo, él acentuó más su gesto hasta que Tomoyo entrelazó su mano con la suya – "así está mejor... la cosas salen bien cuando me obedeces y eres una buena niña" – sonrió.

- "No te acostumbres" – sostuvo sin perder el humor – "esto es nada más que una condescendencia de mi parte porque sé que te preocupas por mí y porque sabiendo eso, de igual manera decidí ocultarte mi salida".

- "¡Ajá!.. ¿lo estás admitiendo?" – se burló.

Ella no contestó y conservando su sonrisa se concentró en la vista que proporcionaba la hermosa plaza '_Trocadero'. _No importaba cuantas veces hubiera pasado ya por ahí, el lugar siempre lograba encantarla.

- "¿Y bien?" – preguntó él luego de un par de minutos de silencio – "¿no vas a decirme que pudo ser tan importante para que resolvieras salir sin mí?".

- "No" – dijo simplemente, conservando su sonrisa.

- "Debe ser algo que deseas mantener en total secreto, de otra forma no hubieras rechazado la compañía de Silvia cuando te la ofreció" – comentó, recordando las explicaciones que le dio la pelirroja cuando la cuestionó sobre el paradero de Tomoyo.

- "El hombre experto en los misterios debería saber exactamente que se siente mantener uno" – ella amplió su sonrisa.

- "Sí, es verdad" – asintió sin reservas – "pero tú no eres ese tipo de persona, así que tanta reserva me causa una tremenda curiosidad".

- "Tendrás que quedarte con la duda entonces..." – Tomoyo volvió sus juguetones ojos azules hacia él.

- "Bien... lo has logrado" – algo centelló en sus pupilas – "ahora no voy poder parar hasta averiguar que es lo que ocultas con tanto empeño".

La aludida se rió, pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, Eriol se tensó y se detuvo abruptamente.

- "¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!!" – apretó con más fuerza la mano de Tomoyo reaccionando y acelerando el paso.

- "Qué... ¿qué dices?" –titubeó la bella muchacha, casi corriendo por el impulso que le daba el joven hechicero y asustada por la palidez en su rostro - "¿qué.. qué te pasa..?".

- "Alguien está invocando un hechizo...." – repuso con el ceño cada vez más fruncido – "..deduzco que no es uno muy poderoso por la cantidad de poder que se reúne a su llamado... pero estoy seguro que es lo suficientemente efectivo para hacernos daño".

- "¿Lastimarnos?" – fue lo único que atinó a decir ante el progresivo miedo que la embargó. No podía creer que estaba viviendo lo mismo otra vez... sin poderlo evitar su mente lo pensó – "_¿y si este ataque es...?"._

- "No te preocupes, Tomoyo" – sacándola de sus pensamientos, el joven se dirigió a ella con una intensidad y con una seguridad difícil de creer en las presentes circunstancias – "no voy a permitir que nada te pase... nadie va a hacerte daño".

En ese instante una ráfaga de viento oscuro –muy similar al que habían experimentado en Japón, pero más débil- surgió a espaldas de los jóvenes, haciéndolos tambalear un poco.

- "¿Estás bien?" – Eriol había evitado la caída de la morena tomándola de la cintura – "tenemos que correr y escondernos.. ¿estás lista?".

Ella asintió y, con las manos entrelazadas, los dos corrieron entre las personas que aportaban aquella activa agitación a la ciudad. Mientras los transeúntes los observaban con curiosidad, Tomoyo y Eriol trataban de evitar chocar con los mismos a la vez que pequeños e invisibles (para los ojos de aquellos sin habilidades mágicas) rayos rojos caían sobre ellos como una lluvia interminable.

- "¡Ah!" – Tomoyo se quejó por cuarta vez cuando fue alcanzada por el ataque y este le provocaba pequeñas cortadas en los brazos.

- "¡Maldición!!" – la reencarnación de Clow protestó ante la exclamación de la japonesa, sin importarle o notar siquiera que él, al ser alcanzado por la agresión, también recibía cortadas en su cuerpo – "el bastardo que esté provocando esto sabe que no puedo utilizar mi magia para protegernos".

- "¡Ah!" – esta vez, una herida un poco más profunda había herido el costado de la muchacha.

Eriol estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia, sabía que por el bien de los guardianes y por el hechizo que llevarían a cabo, usar sus poderes no era una buena opción... pero la visión herida de la bella joven a su lado, tampoco era algo que pudiera soportar.

- "¡Vamos!" – él la animó un poco más al tener solo a unos pasos uno de los amplios jardines de la plaza. Eriol pensó que sería más fácil ocultarse de su desconocido agresor en aquella zona verde llena de árboles, pues estaba seguro que el sujeto tenía una panorámica de ellos desde un lugar alto de la plaza y aquella zona les daría tiempo para poder huir.

Justo antes de llegar al jardín, la reencarnación de Clow pudo percibir la tensión en el ambiente y el considerable aumento de poder. Efectivamente, el que los atacaba tuvo la certeza de que cuando los jóvenes ingresaran a la zona verde, los perdería de vista y sería mucho más difícil volver a localizarlos, por lo que antes de que eso sucediera intentó tomar las medidas necesarias y herirlos seriamente.

Eriol vio entonces que no tenía tiempo. No podía detenerse y mucho menos podía invocar un hechizo, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, sin importarle nada el peligro que corría, abrazó a Tomoyo rápidamente –logrando con eso que los dos cayeran al suelo- y la protegió con su cuerpo.

Ella no moriría. No. Nunca lo permitiría.

Si el que los atacaba venía con órdenes claras de eliminar a alguno de ellos... no iba a permitir que ese blanco fuera Tomoyo. Nunca.

La fuerza del hechizo casi estalló contra su cuerpo pero él no gritó. La muchacha solo pudo abrir de par en par sus lindas y llorosas pupilas azules con un temor manifiesto, cuando súbitamente el poder dirigido hacia ellos se disolvió antes de que pudiera tocarlos. Un brote mágico había detenido el ataque, una presencia que Eriol estaba seguro –aún en su actual condición- ya había sentido antes.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por las mejillas de Tomoyo, y no precisamente por los cortes manifiestos en todo su cuerpo.

- "¡¿Eriol?!, ¡¿Eriol?!" – repetía ella con angustia - "¡¿estás bien?!, ¡¿me escuchas?!".

- "Tranquila, Tomoyo... puedo moverme" - dijo para calmarla - "ese ataque no pudo alcanzarnos" – lentamente comenzó a apartarse de encima de ella.

La muchacha –olvidando sus propias lesiones- se incorporó para ayudar a Eriol a hacer lo mismo.

- "Estoy bien" – volvió a replicar al notar la preocupante palidez de ella – "ven... la presencia hostil a desaparecido, pero eso no nos asegura que no vaya a regresar a terminar lo que empezó. Lo mejor será encontrar un lugar que nos sirva de refugio y quedarnos ahí hasta que el día termine y pueda utilizar mis poderes" – tomó nuevamente su mano y, tratando de trasmitir seguridad, emprendió el camino.

Tomoyo asintió y se dejó guiar por el inglés, pero su corazón afligido no dejaba de palpitar con rapidez ante el temor de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

En Japón y totalmente ignorando los problemas por los que estaban pasando Eriol y Tomoyo, los guardianes se relajaban antes de la hora cero.

Spinel estornudó ruidosamente en ese instante y Kero aprovechó para empujarle del cojín con rapidez y comerse el dulce de un bocado. El muñeco de felpa cayó de cabeza y entonces miró con enfado al causante de su caída...

- "¡¿Por que me empujaste?!!" – gritó mientras el otro seguía atascándose de golosinas - "¡todavía te quedan bastantes cosas tuyas como para que intentes quitarme algo que sabes que no puedo comer!!".

- "¡Tan solo trataba de ayudarte!" – le contestó - "especialmente cuando sé lo que puede pasar si te comes algo dulce".

- "Sí, claro" – murmuró Spinel reincorporándose y volando hasta las comidas que sí podía ingerir, entre ellas verduras y cosas amargas.

- "¡Debemos comer lo que podamos y tomar fuerzas antes de que se haga el hechizo que se llevará a cabo en un par de horas!!" –Kero rió entusiasmado entre bocado y bocado.

- "El cual ni siquiera vamos a realizar nosotros" – replicó el gato negro con una gota en la cabeza.

- "No seas bobo, Spi, ¿dónde está tu sentido común?, nosotros debemos permanecer siempre en estado óptimo por si alguna desgracia sucede y tengamos que defender a nuestros dueños"

- "Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque no veo como el comer lo que nos gusta pueda ayudar en algo... nuestro estado óptimo de poder depende mucho del nivel mágico de nuestros amos" – razonó el guardián de Eriol.

- "Sí, por supuesto, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos cuidarnos por nuestro lado ¿cierto?" – replicó – "y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dándonos algunos gustos" – rió.

- "Eres un glotón" – declaró Spinel – "es increíble como tomas a la ligera lo que está a punto de ocurrir en unas horas".

- "Lo que sucede contigo es que eres un exagerado" – dijo terminando su plato - "¡que rico estuvo!".

- "¿Qué no ves que Ruby Moon y Yue corren un gran riesgo al practicar ese conjuro?".

- "¡Por supuesto que lo sé!" – repuso ofendido por el tono del gato negro – "pero también sé que los dos han practicado mucho y que están listos".

Spinel suspiró – "Eso no lo podemos asegurar, siempre existe la posibilidad de que algo salga mal".

- "No lo creo, Spi" – cruzó sus patitas adoptando un tono y gesto más serio – "he podido sentir en Yue un cambio de equilibrio de poder muy importante, y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con la conexión que a podido establecer con Ruby Moon".

- "Sé a lo que te refieres, pues yo he percibido lo mismo en ella".

- "¡¿Lo ves?!!" – regresó en un segundo a su risueña y despreocupada expresión – "¡no hay nada de que preocuparse!!, ¡mejor vamos por más comida antes de que los demás vengan a la casa!!" – se paró en dos patas a la vez que se carcajeaba sonoramente.

Spinel Sun contempló al escandaloso guardián con una gruesa gota sobre la cabeza y sin decir nada.

Un gesto similar sostenía Megumi afuera de la habitación. La muchacha, miembro del personal de servicio de la familia Kinomoto, pasaba por la habitación de la señorita Tomoyo cuando le pareció escuchar ruidos, voces y risas que provenían de la misma. Una gruesa gota resbaló de su cabeza. No era la primera vez que algo como eso le pasaba –y no solo en la recámara de la de ojos azules-, pero cuando intentaba verificar la procedencia de aquel fenómeno no encontraba nada sospechoso, más que la peculiaridad de que el muñeco inanimado de felpa preferido de Yui se hallaba en escena.

Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se concentró en hacer su última tarea del día antes de marcharse de la mansión. Por la mañana, sus jóvenes patrones habían concedido a todo el personal el día libre.

* * *

Las diez personas en el amplio jardín intercambiaron miradas serias antes de tomar la posición que a cada uno le correspondía.

Entre los hechiceros se encontraba Mei Ling, que a petición del Lung había sido autorizada a presenciar el hechizo que llevarían a cabo los guardianes. Cabe mencionar que al principio el señor Yasuhiro Ota no estuvo de acuerdo con la solicitud del joven líder de Clan, pero considerando que la muchacha china estaba muy bien enterada de las circunstancias que los atañen y que, al igual que Tomoyo, estaba empapada de la situación por la que pasaban sus familiares, no objetó para evitar su presencia.

- "¿Están todos listos?" – preguntó Shaoran con un tono que sin ser dominante, era a la vez sereno y lleno de deferencia hacia los presentes.

Todos asintieron desde su posición y en un instante la atmósfera del lugar cambió por completo.

Con los ojos cerrados, Shaoran, Lung, Touya, Kaho y Ota –que formaban un amplio círculo que rodeaba a los guardianes- concentraron su poder para formar una extensa y especial barrera sobre la mansión Kinomoto y sus alrededores. Fuertes relámpagos y rayos empezaron a desgarrar el cielo de Tokyo en ese momento. El cielo estaba sombrío y amenazador, negras nubes rodeaban la ciudad a la vez que un viento extrañamente cálido recorría las principales vías de acceso...

Sakura, que debido a la condición de abstinencia mágica y que se encontraba junto a Mei Ling y Yui un poco alejada de los que desplegaban energía, reflexionaba sobre la extraña sensación que provocaba aquella invocación. Era extraño. Pues pese a los elementos desatados y la fuerte lluvia –que por arte de magia no mojaba la mansión- que comenzó, los truenos y relámpagos no parecían inquietar a nadie... era casi como si en el interior de las personas se pudiera sentir cierta calidez rodeando la ciudad y todos pudieran –de alguna forma inconsciente- saber que la furia de los elementos no iba a volverse contra ellos, sino que estaba allí justamente para... protegerlos....

Después de semejante despliegue de poder, Yue y Ruby Moon tomaron protagonismo colocándose uno frente al otro al tiempo que juntaban sus palmas. Mirándose fijamente, empezaron a murmurar su conjuro y de manera gradual y a medida que la convocación tomaba fuerza, el lugar que usualmente parecía un inmenso jardín, empezaba a transformarse en un planetario rodeado de una leve niebla blanca, muy cálida y sutil, con cierto aroma a sándalo e incienso a su alrededor...

Las palmas de los guardianes brillaban mientras las separaban lentamente. Ruby Moon empezó a alejarse de Yue, y la energía que escapaba de sus manos se transformó en un lazo de luz que parecía atarla al ángel. Cuando la guardiana estuvo a unos tres metros de su compañero, inició una danza que se asemejaba mucho al ballet; sus brazos, su cabeza, su torso, todo su cuerpo se movía de manera grácil y como siguiendo el ritmo de una lenta melodía.

Yue se había quedado en su sitio sin moverse pero sin dejar de recitar en voz baja la misma letanía. Él seguía con su mirada seria los movimientos de Ruby Moon, los cuales se acentuaban más gracias al efecto que le daba aquel lazo de luz que ataba las manos de ambos. Parecía que una réplica de cada uno de los movimientos de ella quedaban atrás mientras iniciaba otro, pero este fenómeno no era nada más que el eco que desprendía el lazo dorado que se movía junto con ella.

Todos los presentes miraban con asombro el acto, que aunque no lo parecía, estaba requiriendo de un gran esfuerzo mágico y de una tremenda coordinación. Cosa de lo que Sakura estaba segura al sentir como se drenaba de su cuerpo el poder mágico que su guardián requería para llevar a buen término el conjuro.

El planetario que se había materializado en el lugar tomó más fuerza, y por un momento a todos les pareció que estaban flotando en medio de un vacío que, curiosamente, sólo les provocó una gran sensación de calma y seguridad...

En un instante y al mismo tiempo, cada guardián dejó de lado lo que hacía para desplegar sus alas y elevarse unos metros del suelo, provocando que las estrellas reflejadas en el lugar centellaran más intensamente. Yasuhiro Ota, que reconocía en aquel movimiento la señal de la que Yue le había hablado previo a que todo empezara, lanzó hacia ellos el pergamino sellado que contenía la profecía. El objeto se elevó para llegar hasta los guardianes, quienes extendieron sus brazos en perfecta sincronía e hicieron flotar el pergamino hasta que lograra alcanzarlos.

Llegando al momento cúspide del conjuro, una gran luz purísima iluminó todo el lugar, casi deslumbrando a los presentes por sus profundos destellos iridiscentes. Los ojos de los hechiceros notaron a través de la luz las figuras flotantes de Yue y Ruby Moon, y de cuyo pecho era justamente donde brotaban tales destellos.. destellos que abandonaban sus cuerpos para rodear todo el lugar, especialmente al pergamino que se encontraba flotando justamente frente a ellos, brillando casi como una joya.

**- "... por el pasado, presente y futuro..".**

Todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente las últimas palabras de invocación de los guardianes.

**- "... al f****_inem_****_ divinum _****pedimos se nos conceda conocer a aquel cuyo destino está sellado al nuestro..".**

Los destellos se volvieron más intensos.

- **"... mientras existan el tiempo y la magia".**

El pergamino brilló ante esas últimas palabras y la luz cegó a los presentes por un segundo, mientras los seres mágicos eran envueltos por la misma luz blanca. Unos segundos después, los destellos estelares empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco, dejando a la vista a Yue y a Ruby Moon que ahora eran acompañados por otra figura flotante que tenía en sus delicadas manos el pergamino que parpadeaba con una tenue luz intermitentemente, como intentando señalar que la persona que buscaban era la misma que lo sostenía.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura –y los de todos para el caso- se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la revelación de la identidad de la brújula.

- "N-No puede ser.." – murmuró la muchacha estupefacta.

- "¿Ella?.." – Shaoran se encontraba en el mismo estado que su novia.

Kaho también parecía sorprendida - "Increíble... es..".

- "Es Yui.." – completó Sakura.

**Notas de la Autora: **Hace mil años que tenía este capítulo terminado, esperando en mis documentos tan solo para ordenar un par de escenas... y aunque mi intención era publicar hace tiempo, como siempre la vida se interpuso en mis deseos. Pero al fin lo he hecho, contra todo pronóstico XD

¿Sorprendidos por el final? Nah!.. ¡seguro que no!! Si ya la mayoría lo veía venir. Por otro lado, estoy segura que son otras cosas las que sí les genera curiosidad. Sé también que la "poca" presencia de algunos de los personajes les ha causado frustración a algunos, pero todo tiempo de calidad faltante se recompensa en capítulos venideros, no desesperen n_n

Bien, he intentado describir lo mejor posible la escena del hechizo que practicaron Yue y Ruby Moon, pero lamentablemente en mi cabeza todo es más fácil y claro, y al momento de plasmarlo lo que resulta no es exactamente lo que al escritor le hubiera gustado... aunque sinceramente espero que se haya entendido al menos la mitad de esa parte XD

Sé que esta historia tiene amantes de todas las parejas, y aunque algunos Yukito/Nakuru o Mei Ling/Lung estarán saltando... otros siguen tirándose del cabello por no entender nada. ¡Perdón, chicos!.. todo se aclarará muy pronto, lo prometo.

Como siempre, disculparán cualquier error de ortografía… sabrán que mis dedos no son infalibles XD

Mil gracias a:** Serena (**Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, niña, me alegra mucho que estés tan pendiente. Y pues, sí… Tomoyo y Eriol no aparecieron mucho en el capítulo anterior, ni en este XD, pero en el siguiente habrá más de ellos... después de todo, estos dos tienen mucho que aclarar. Y ya no sigas pensando que nuestra diseñadora se quedará sola, ya te dije que eso nunca sucederá... ¡la quiero demasiado como para hacer algo así! XD espero que este capítulo también haya estado a la altura**), Azkaban (** No te mueras que mira que si no ¿cómo sabrás que pasa con Tomoyo y Eriol? XD Sabes que eres mi favorita ¿cierto?... que yo tampoco tengo un solo reclamo de ti.. para mí eres perfecta, en todo lo que haces, así que a mí no me queda más que agradecerte el cariño que le tienes a esta historia pero sobre todo a esta niña testaruda que escribe más páginas que las que debería XD un beso, amiga**), ****Basileia**** Daidouji (**Mil gracias por tanta fidelidad, mira que no sé como pagarte más que con escribir lo mejor que puedo para que no te aburras de leer. Sé que te habías sentido mal por Mei Ling pero como ya ves ha tenido su momento de tregua XD y pues con lo que adoras a Yukito y Nakuru seguro que también te has de haber alegrado aunque sea un poquito por lo que pasó entre ellos. Mil gracias por tu review, no sabes como me animan tus comentarios**), Melida (**Pues adivinaste!!.. mira que con una lectora tan observadora era de esperarse que ya te imaginaras la identidad de la brújula XD Ahora bien, sé que tu propuesta de hacerme otro humilde dibujito sigue en pie y para ser sincera a mi me cuesta mucho decidirme por algo para pedirte (tengo mil ideas XD) así que he pensado.. ¿por qué no escoges tú?.. no sé, quizás una de tus escenas favoritas de este fic?.. escoge tú. Como siempre, mil gracias por tu review**), Daniela (**Gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que la historia te haya gustado tanto, siempre es gratificante leer que llena las expectativas de los que entran aquí n_n**), crazystar, (**Gracias. Yo sigo escribiendo**), Eli (**Te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de dejar un review, definitivamente es de lo más gratificante de escribir. Y pues, no desesperes, todo lo que necesitas saber se descubrirá muy pronto. Saludos!**), Sofía belen (**Bueno.. pues estoy un poco confundida, ¿no entraste a la serie de Card Captor Sakura?**), sakuritamoon (**De verdad que me reí mucho con tu review, y es que definitivamente puedo casi palpar tu frustración, y no lo digo con un tono de maldad ¿de acuerdo?, sino más bien comprensivo. No te preocupes por el destino de las parejas, nadie se quedará solo, te lo aseguro n_n**), Hanakun (**Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, no sabes lo bien que se siente leer del completo agrado de un lector por la historia. Y pues no debes de preocuparte, yo te entiendo a la perfección, después de todo, y como bien lo dijiste, los dos escribimos y sabemos que se siente incluir nuevos personajes. Por otro lado, te aseguro que todo lo que ocurre aquí tiene una razón de ser y aunque aún no se vea muy clara, dentro de muy poco lo estará**), mafe (**Gracias por el review. Fic actualizado! XD**), Anggiee(: (**Gracias, que linda n.n y por el gusto que tienes en parejas, imagino que el capítulo no te ha desagradado mucho. Te mando un beso**), Marce (**Mil gracias por tu comentario. Espero que la actualización hay valido la pena**), Khya (**Gracias, Gracias, Gracias XD**), Euphie-hime (**Muchas gracias por la felicitación. Concuerdo contigo, mandar a volar a Kaory creo que fue lo mejor de todo XD y no te preocupes, no abandonaré el fic, eso nunca. Saludos!**) y a Betasbe (**Chica, agradezco mucho todos tus correos, eres encantadora y pues espero que la paciencia haya valido la pena... muchas gracias por todo**) **por sus reviews.

Bien, espero que no se me haya quedado nadie... y a los registrados mis mensajes personales para ustedes.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!. **Avances del próximo capítulo: **Mientras Tomoyo y Eriol buscan un refugio para esconderse del enemigo, las explicaciones pertinentes de lo que será el nuevo trabajo de la pequeña Yui será tema de discusión. Touya se verá emboscado nuevamente por sus padres en la dichosa cena "familiar"; al mismo tiempo que Sakura y Shaoran intentan encontrar un momento para sentir que llevan una vida común y corriente. Y un nuevo incidente podría dejar al descubierto a alguien del bando contrario.

Comentarios, tomatazos, dudas, reclamos.. ¡todo lo que quieran!... en un review XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki**


	19. La primera señal

_**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**_

_**"La primera señal"**_

La bella joven observaba desde la ventana la hermosa vista que proporcionaba la zona. Ciertamente, cuando pudieron escapar de su agresor, lo último que imaginó fue que su resguardo y asilo momentario resultara ser un lugar tan lujoso y elegante.

Tomoyo conocía muy bien los alrededores, pues desde niña había tenido el privilegio de visitar Europa y sus zonas más comerciales, famosas y costosas. Por otro lado, y luego de reflexionarlo mejor, ya no le extrañaba nada que alguien como Eriol, que gozaba no solo de una gran fortuna sino también de un título nobiliario, fuera propietario de un departamento ubicado alrededor de la _Place Vendóme, _en la que se desarrollaba la vida de uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad, un lugar en el que si alguien quisiera hacerse con un pequeño apartamento de cien metros cuadrados, debía disponer de al menos nueve mil euros mensuales para alquilarlo... la muchacha no podía más que imaginar lo que debía costar el apartamento de cinco ambientes en el que estaba actualmente... eso, si el lugar era únicamente rentado.

Un leve golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos...

- "¿Cómo te sientes?" – preguntó el joven al tiempo que le extendía la ropa que traía en mano.

- "Mucho mejor, gracias" – ella tomó la vestimenta – "eres muy hábil atendiendo heridas, hasta parece que fuiste entrenado para este tipo de curaciones caseras" – bromeó.

- "Una de las niñeras que tuve de niño era enfermera y nunca perdía oportunidad para enseñarme lo que ella creía era medicina básica e indispensable para la vida" – replicó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

- "Vaya... que bueno que lo hizo, tu habilidad a sido muy oportuna en nuestra presente situación".

Él sonrió – "Supongo que sí, aunque para ser sincero preferiría que no hubiera necesidad de mis talentos curativos".

A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, Tomoyo lo conocía mejor, así que sin perder la sonrisa se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama al tiempo que, con delicadeza, cubrió con su pequeña mano la suya.

- "Estamos bien, Eriol, de hecho hiciste más de lo debido para protegerme..." – le dijo.

- "El que nos atacó sabía perfectamente que no podía utilizar mis poderes ¿cómo lo supo?" – Eriol entrelazó su mano con la de Tomoyo mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro intensificando el gesto de cariño – "o nuestro enemigo nos vigila incesantemente las veinte cuatro horas del día en cualquier continente, o alguien de nuestras filas está pasándoles la información que necesitan".

- "Recuerdo que el señor Ota nos lo advirtió, pero no podemos estar seguros de nada..." – opinó la joven, quien de pronto se tensó – "¿crees que mis hermanos estén bien en Japón? ¿no los habrán atacado a ellos también?... después de todo dijiste que Sakura tampoco podría utilizar sus poderes durante un día" – repuso ansiosa.

- "No lo creo. A pesar de que tu hermana se encontraba en la misma situación de abstención mágica, ella estaba rodeada de todos nuestros amigos; sería una misión suicida intentar atacarla cuando todos estaban concentrados en protegerla..." – alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos – "por lo tanto el blanco más fácil sin dudas era yo, que no contaba con habilidades ni aliados para auxiliarme".

- "Pero también me atacaron a mí.." – Tomoyo completó la idea que daba vueltas en la cabeza del inglés.

- "Y no tengo idea de por qué. No sé si su verdadero objetivo era yo y tú solo pasaste a estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos indicado, o si era a ti a quién pretendían lastimar".

Ella guardó silencio, sin agregar lo que seguramente él también pensaba, y es que la idea no sonaba tan descabellada tomando en cuenta que la diseñadora ya había sufrido un intento de secuestro.

- "Cámbiate esa ropa rasgada ¿si?" – él dijo de pronto con una sonrisa – "vamos a estar aquí hasta mañana y ya que he dado el día libre a todos los empleados tendremos que hacer algo de comer nosotros mismos" – se puso en pie – "tú cámbiate y yo prepararé algo".

La de ojos azules se rió con dulzura – "¿Tú... vas a cocinar?".

- "¿Por qué lo preguntas así?. Te aseguro que sé lo que hago, no en vano aprendí desde muy pequeño con los mejores cocineros que pudimos tener en casa" – intentó sonar ofendido, pero lo cierto es que no engañaba a nadie, y mucho menos a Tomoyo.

- "Está bien, confiaré en tus habilidades culinarias" – sonrió – "bajaré a la cocina en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?".

Eriol asintió dejando a la muchacha en la habitación.

No le llevo más que unos minutos acomodarse en el pantalón y camiseta deportiva que le proporcionaron. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría, por la forma en que la camiseta casi se ajustaba a su cuerpo y por la talla del pantalón deportivo, que esa ropa era sin duda del muchacho cuando contaba con menos edad de la que tenía ahora, era fácil deducirlo pues de haber utilizado alguna prenda suya que fuera reciente, ésta seguramente le quedaría enorme.

Cuando Tomoyo se reunió con Eriol, y a pesar de que este ya estaba sumido en la tarea de cocinar, no dudó ni un segundo en intervenir pidiendo las instrucciones necesarias para ayudar a terminar el platillo que él ya tenía en mente y en proceso.

Con la comida lista, los jóvenes decidieron hacer un ritual completamente informal y en vez de utilizar el comedor, ambientaron la sala moviendo un par de mesas para despejar el espacio y colocar mantas y cojines en su lugar, y de esa forma, finalmente, darle un aire más de picnic a su hora de comida.

- "Debo admitir que tenías razón, esto no sabe para nada mal" – comentó ella a la mitad del banquete.

- "Te lo dije" – Eriol sonrió con diversión – "creo que eso solo demuestra que ya no deberías dudar nunca de mí".

- "Permíteme resistirme a eso" – se rió – "no puedes negar que siempre has demostrado una actitud de saber más que los demás y regocijarte con ese hecho".

- "Puede ser..." – no intentó negarlo – "pero tu opinión solo revela que soy una persona misteriosa a la que le gusta mantener algunos datos en secreto hasta que llegue el momento indicado para revelarlos... pero eso no me convierte en un mentiroso" – extendió su mano para alcanzar la canasta de pan a la vez que aprovechaba el hecho de tenerla a su lado, ofreciéndole otra rodaja.

- "Supongo que tienes razón..." – aceptando el ofrecimiento, tomó el pan mientras agregaba divertida – "tu filosofía de "callar no es mentir" es medianamente válida para muchas personas".

- "Y hablando de gente que oculta cosas.." – repuso con intención – "¿acaso no piensas decirme la razón por la que decidiste abandonar tu seguro dormitorio a pesar de mis advertencias de no hacerlo y mucho menos sin mi compañía?".

- "Pensé que mi negativa anterior te había aclarado que no pensaba responder tu pregunta".

- "También recuerdo haberte dicho que esa intensión de guardar el secreto había alimentado mi curiosidad al punto tal que no iba a desistir en mi interrogatorio hasta saber lo que ocultas".

- "¿Ah sí?. Bien, me parece que sobrevaloras demasiado tu poder de convencimiento" – continuó – "conmigo las cosas son muy diferentes, recuerda que soy una de las pocas personas que puede hacerle frente a tu juego".

- "Eso no puedo discutirlo..." – el hombre se tomó una pausa para tomar un poco de vino – "es por eso que en esta ocasión habrá que utilizar un método totalmente diferente para conocer que es lo que pasa por tu mente" – abandonó su copa para mirarla a los ojos con intensidad – "así que... Tomoyo, ¿podrías compartir conmigo la razón por la que pusiste en riesgo tu seguridad a pesar de que intenté con anterioridad prevenir que pasara algo como lo de hoy?".

La joven no pudo ocultar su asombro ante las palabras de Eriol. El tono indulgente cargado de un poco de amargura fue algo que no esperaba, y por primera vez le costó mucho descifrar que era exactamente lo que traspiraba en las emociones del muchacho.

- "Tú..." – ella no le apartó la mirada – "quieres aprovecharte de la culpa que pueda sentir por las consecuencias de mis actos".

Él sonrió con gentileza – "¿Está funcionando?".

Tomoyo suspiró y clavó sus ojos en su regazo – "Sí..." – replicó con suavidad – "y por esta ocasión voy a ceder, pero solo porque salvaste mi vida arriesgando la tuya ¿de acuerdo?".

Eriol asintió pero no dejó de agregar – "Y yo intentaré no chantajearte de nuevo con algo así... aunque no pueda prometer que dejaré de arriesgar mi vida para protegerte" – intentó sonar divertido.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza con resignación y una media sonrisa – "Bien, lo cierto es que dentro de muy poco se celebrará una fecha muy especial y yo quise hacer la respectiva búsqueda para un regalo apropiado".

El inglés arqueó una ceja – "¿Eso es todo?, ¿por qué no entonces dejar que alguien te acompañara?" – dudó confundido – "entiendo el que prescindieras de mí compañía, pero cuando fui a buscarte ni siquiera Silvia sabía donde estabas. Además, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que tu salida misteriosa fuera precisamente el día en que te pedí evitaras salir sola".

Tomoyo guardó silencio un instante...

- "Es que... el objetivo era precisamente evitar que fueras conmigo" – repuso finalmente.

- "¿Pero por qué?. Si de buscar un regalo se trataba, soy conciente de que mis gustos pueden diferir de los tuyos y por eso mismo me hubiera limitado a observar lo que escogías y a verter mi opinión cuando se me pidiera... sigo sin entender el porque tomarte la molestia de esconderte. No tiene sentido, a menos claro que yo.." – se detuvo de pronto, y ante la revelación que lo embargó, clavó sus ojos azules con asombro e insistencia sobre la bella joven – "a menos que yo tuviera algo que ver con todo este asunto" – ella parecía colocar su atención en cualquier cosa menos en sus pupilas interrogantes – "¿Tomoyo, es para mí el regalo que pensabas buscar?".

Una pausa sumamente densa se apoderó del ambiente antes de que la aludida contestara.

- "Tu cumpleaños es en una semana.." – repuso con suavidad.

- "Y fue por eso que quisiste aprovechar una salida sin mi presencia para poder comprarme un presente" – completó él.

- "¿De qué otra forma podría haber mantenido mi regalo como lo que los obsequios de cumpleaños deben mantenerse: una sorpresa?".

Eriol no sabía si sentirse conmovido por lo que significaba para Tomoyo darle un presente, o indignarse por poner su vida en peligro por algo que, a su juicio, no era tan importante.

- "Empiezo a creer que nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme" – repuso con una media sonrisa y mientras negaba con la cabeza – "y a pesar de que tus intenciones eran increíblemente nobles y me provocan sonreír, debo advertirte con la mejor seriedad que pueda manejar que no quiero que vuelvas a exponerte de esa forma y mucho menos por algo tan insignificante como eso".

- "¡Tu cumpleaños no es algo insignificante!" – la bella joven levantó la visa y dejó que su mirada de niña regañada ilustrara su punto de vista.

A pesar de las circunstancias, él se rió - "¿Tomoyo, te imaginas el asalto al corazón que me hubiera provocado si hubieras resultado gravemente herida en el ataque y me hubiera enterado que la causa de ello fue algo tan trivial como la compra de un regalo?" – suavizó su mirada – "el que sigas respirando es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedes darme".

Contra su voluntad, la muchacha se sonrojó. Las palabras del hombre la hicieron sentir sumamente avergonzada de sus acciones, y sobre todo porque él desde hacía mucho había dejado claro que su prioridad más grande era protegerla.

- "Eres un manipulador.." – repuso ella – "y cuando planteas todas esas razones completamente lógicas y sensatas me haces sentir un poco ingenua".

Eriol no pudo evitar carcajearse.

- "¿Qué dices?, ¿será posible que por primera vez he logrado ganarle un argumento a Tomoyo Daidouji?".

- "En realidad, el centro de esta conversación soy yo y básicamente lo que es mejor para mí" – reflexionó ella con una sonrisa – "¿entiendes lo que eso significa?".

El apuesto joven parpadeó asombrado antes de soltar otra carcajeada.

- "Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Siempre ganas!".

* * *

- "¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?".

Touya no perdió el tiempo para hacer notar su mal humor e indignación por los recientes acontecimientos.

- "Cálmate, Touya, vamos a discutirlo" – pidió Kaho con prudencia.

El grupo de hechiceros, Yui, Mei Ling y los guardianes –que regresaron a sus identidades falsas-, luego de la revelación a la que los llevó el hechizo, se acomodaron en uno de los salones de la mansión Kinomoto que parecía una amplia sala de juntas, y en poco tiempo se encontraron atrapados en una calurosa discusión.

- "¡Debe haber un error!" – continuó el galeno, al parecer ignorando la petición de la pelirroja – "Yui no puede ser la brújula... ¡simplemente no puede!"

- "¡Hermano, estás asustándola!" – reclamó Sakura, que al tener a la aludida entre sus brazos, pudo sentir el sobresalto de la pequeña ante la cólera de Touya.

Kaho aprovechó el hecho de tenerlo a su lado y acortó la distancia estirando su mano para alcanzar la suya. Este pareció tranquilizarse un poco luego del contacto pero no dejó de suspirar con frustración.

Ante la pausa, en la que se palpaba una increíble tensión, Mei Ling aprovechó para preguntar tímidamente:

- "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el hechizo pudiera haber fallado?".

- "No es posible..." – Shaoran fue el que respondió – "no solo el conjuro es uno de un gran nivel mágico que acarrea la máxima eficacia, sino que además fue acompañado con el instrumento mágico idóneo que contiene a los participantes y el desenlace de los mismos".

- "Así es.." – Yasuhiro Ota retomó la explicación – "el pergamino que contiene la profecía hace que el hechizo llevado a cabo por los guardianes sea definitivo y sin posibilidades de error".

- "Pero Yui es tan solo una niña" – susurró la de ojos verdes.

- "Entiendo su preocupación, pero creo que es necesario que asimilemos lo más rápido posible estos acontecimientos y que asumamos nuestro papel en la presente situación" – la mano derecha de Sonomi replicó bastante serio.

- "Pero el único papel totalmente definido aquí hasta hoy es el de Yui. Comprenderá nuestra inquietud por lo que eso significa en un momento como este" – Yukito intervino con su acostumbrada serenidad.

– "Lo sé, pero ya no vale la pena cuestionar esta revelación" – la frialdad de Ota no cambió en anda – "lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es encontrar una forma de encaminar a esta pequeña a realizar su destino e intentar, si es posible, protegerla del mismo".

Los presentes guardaron silencio, sorprendidos por las palabras del hombre... y es que no era el hecho de que hubiera alzado la voz –pues no lo hizo-, ni que lo dicho contuviera un tono amargo –que tampoco era el caso-, sino al contrario, el volumen moderado y la entonación desinteresada, normal y despreocupada de sus palabras, lo hacía ver totalmente desconsiderado al sentimiento de una familia que temía por la vida de uno de los suyos.

En el justo instante en que la furia de Touya había alcanzado el punto de explosión y su boca se abría para dedicarle al sujeto un par de maldiciones, la declaración de alguien más se le adelantó, deteniendo su acción en seco.

- "¡Es usted un verdadero cretino!".

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada con sorpresa hacia la joven que se puso de pie y con indignación golpeó la mesa frente a ella.

- "¡¿Cómo se atreve a sugerirle a esta familia que olvide el temor que sienten por la seguridad de uno de los suyos..?" – en los ojos castaños de Nakuru podía notarse su indignación – "..y luego con una enorme facilidad les pide que hagan más claro el camino que la lleve a la batalla. Me parece que el único que no asimila bien esta situación es usted".

El hombre no se alteró e intentó calmar a la modelo - "Señorita, Akizuki, créame que mi intención no es..".

- "Usted, que fue entrenado desde su nacimiento con el conocimiento de todas las desgracias que puede desatar esta profecía, debería estar conciente del peligro que corren todos lo involucrados en ella" – la guardiana no le dio tiempo para interrumpirla – "cualquiera diría que estando al tanto de este riesgo podría entender el sentir de alguien que teme perderlo todo. No crea ni por un instante que ellos no comprenden la responsabilidad que llevan sobre sus hombros" – replicó sin ceder en su tono recriminatorio – "así que lo menos que usted podría hacer por ellos es darles un segundo para ser seres humanos que se preocupan por los que aman antes de insultarlos con sus pensamientos egoístas".

La sala se hundió en un profundo silencio. Ciertamente, nadie se esperaba semejante reacción de la guardiana de Eriol. Ni siquiera ella misma supo con seguridad que la había impulsado a decir aquello, que pese a todo, era nada más que la verdad.

Ota, por su parte, tuvo dificultades para volver a dirigirse a los presentes. Aunque su expresión no develaba sorpresa alguna, su interior sí que pasaba por un conflicto entre la objetividad con la que fue criado especialmente en momentos como este, y la parte humana de su ser que casi siempre se mantenía oculta pero que hoy había sufrido una dura sacudida por las palabras de la muchacha.

- "La señorita Akizuki tiene razón.." – repuso finalmente el hombre – "mis comentarios estuvieron fuera de lugar y sobre todo considerando que es natural la preocupación que sienten. Mis más sinceras disculpas para ustedes.." – esta vez se dirigió a los Kinomoto – "..quiero que sepan que haré todo lo que esté mi alcance para ayudarlos en esta nueva etapa que enfrenta su familia".

- "Muchas gracias, señor Ota" – Sakura fue la que respondió al ofrecimiento para evitar que su hermano -cuyo ceño fruncido era la prueba de que a él no le bastaban las supuestas disculpas del hombre- expresara su enfado reprimido.

Yasuhiro Ota asintió en agradecimiento antes de volver a hablar.

- "Creo que lo mejor es que por ahora terminemos esta reunión. Sus padres no tardarán en llegar y nosotros aún tenemos mucho que discutir" – replicó – "además, es necesario que la señorita Kinomoto y el joven Hiragizawa recuperen las energías perdidas por el hechizo. Mi consejo es que mañana a primera hora, bajo nuestra supervisión, practiquemos el conjuro de sincronización entre Yui y el pergamino de la profecía; esto hará que, antes de que podamos descifrar el contenido de la misma, la conexión entre todos los involucrados se haga efectiva".

- "Comprendo... teniendo de nuestro lado a la brújula de luz, la identidad del _Quinto _quedará igualmente vinculada a los escogidos y será más fácil identificarlo llegado el momento" – reflexionó Shaoran.

- "Así es. Pero cuando la sincronización suceda mañana, es muy probable que distintas manifestaciones de energía y magia se desaten entre los elegidos; y considerando que mis premoniciones me dan la certeza de que buena parte de ustedes estará involucrada en el conflicto, es imperativo que todos estemos presentes y permanezcamos juntos un par de horas en caso de que sea necesario intervenir a favor de alguno de nosotros" – continuó – "y es que no sabemos qué tipo de manifestaciones mágicas puedan desatarse en ese momento".

- "Entonces, ofrezco mi casa como lugar de encuentro" – repuso Kaho con serenidad.

- "¿Algo malo va a pasarles, hermanita?" – a pesar de que tuvo dificultades para seguir la conversación que discutían los adultos, Yui sí que había podido captar la parte que sugería permanecer juntos en caso de que algo malo llegara a suceder.

- "No, Yui, no pasa nada. Tan solo hablamos de ser cuidadosos ¿entiendes?, como cuando mamá y papá dicen que como familia tenemos que cuidarnos unos a otros" – Sakura intentó tranquilizar a la niña.

- "Está arreglado entonces, nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora" – el jefe del Clan Li quiso dar por concluido la discusión, sobre todo porque Ota tenía razón, Sakura necesitaba descansar – "Lung..." – se dirigió a su compatriota que entendió inmediatamente su tono sin que tuviera que agregar algo más.

- "Estoy en eso.." – replicó, sacando inmediatamente del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono móvil.

Una importante llamada a larga distancia estaba en orden...

* * *

Eriol cerró su teléfono celular con un poco de inquietud.

- "¿Cómo están?" – preguntó ansiosa la estudiante de diseño.

- "Todos están bien. Nadie interfirió durante la realización del hechizo" – le aseguró el extranjero.

- "¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido entonces?" – dudó ella – "y por favor no intentes mentirme u omitir detalles. Por la forma en la que me veías mientras hablabas pude darme cuenta que algo, no del todo bueno, le ha pasado a mi familia".

El joven suspiró. Sabía que no serviría de nada ocultarle las cosas a Tomoyo, pero sin dudas, si hubiera podido ahorrarle esta preocupación, lo hubiera hecho.

- "El hechizo que Yue y Ruby Moon llevaron a cabo funcionó y gracias a ello hemos descubierto la identidad de la brújula".

- "¿Y de quién se trata?, ¿conocemos a esa persona?" – por la forma en que se dilataron las pupilas de Eriol, ella supo que no iba a darle muy buenas noticias.

- "Es Yui" – suspiró sin intentar retrasar más el asunto.

La muchacha sufrió unos segundos de incredulidad – "¡¿Qué? ¿mi hermana?" – repuso con sorpresa – "pero... ¿estás seguro?. Ella es solo una niña ¿cómo puede poseer la cantidad de poder que dijeron tendría aquél que resultara ser la brújula de luz?".

- "Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero la verdad es que Lung no pudo darme muchos detalles. No sabré nada con seguridad hasta mañana que es cuando volverán a reunirse y a discutir un poco más sobre el asunto".

- "Pero... Yui... ella..".

Eriol volvió a suspirar. Sin perder el tiempo, acortó con sosiego la distancia entre ambos para con seguridad estrecharla en un suave abrazo.

- "Todo estará bien, Tomoyo" – le susurró con paciencia.

Ella se relajó contra su pecho a pesar de no poder deshacerse de la tristeza y la profunda preocupación que la embargó.

- "Es tan solo una niña" – volvió a murmurar – "¿cómo puede estar involucrada en un conflicto que de no detenerse traerá desgracias a este mundo?".

- "No lo sé. Pero te prometo que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para protegerla... te lo juro".

La joven cerró con sus brazos la cintura del hombre y apretándolo un poco contra ella intentó detener las ganas de sollozar.

Los dos permanecieron así unos minutos más antes de que la reencarnación de Clow le contara el resto del relato de Lung.

- "Lo mejor será que le llames a Silvia y le informes que no solo pasarás la noche en otro lado sino que es muy probable que tu ausencia se alargue hasta la noche de mañana".

- "¿Crees que lo que piensan hacer mañana con mi hermana afecte tus poderes demasiado?".

- "No lo sé, y precisamente considerando esa incertidumbre y el hecho de que allá será de día y aquí de noche no nos deja otra opción que recluirnos en mi departamento más tiempo del planeado".

Tomoyo asintió. Definitivamente el horario les presentaba una dificultad, sobre todo porque en Francia apenas empezaba la tarde, y en Japón ya era hora de dormir.

- "Tan solo... no le digas a Silvia donde estamos ¿sí?" – pidió el inglés antes de que ella le llamara a la pelirroja.

La muchacha asintió, entendiendo que no era que Eriol desconfiara de la francesa, sino que simplemente buscaba la seguridad de ambos previniendo cualquier filtro de información.

Después de hacer la llamada y de algunas explicaciones y recomendaciones que el joven le dio a la hija de Sonomi en caso de que se presentara alguna manifestación de magia no deseada durante la noche, los dos pasaron el resto del día de una manera un poco más relajada. Charlaron, merendaron, vieron un par de películas y hasta se entretuvieron con un par de juegos de mesa que Eriol tenía guardados.

Cuando la noche y la fatiga física de ambos cayeron sobre ellos, solo hubo una cosa más que resolver antes de dormir.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" – dudó ella al verlo colocar una sábana y una almohada en el sillón con el que contaba la recámara.

- "Preparo la que será mi cama provisional" – replicó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – "no creerás que dormiré en otra habitación lejos de ti cuando mi vigilancia es parte de mi labor por protegerte ¿o sí?".

Ella intentó no reírse – "Lo sé, ni siquiera me atrevería a pensarlo. Es solo que preferiría que no lo hicieras" – el muchacho la observó. Su expresión difícil de leer – "tienes heridas que estoy segura agradecerán un lugar más confortable para reposar, además, por todo lo que me explicaste, la cantidad de energía que perdiste este día por el conjuro de los guardianes fue bastante considerable, así que el que puedas tener un descanso cómodo es absolutamente necesario".

- "¿Estás sugiriendo que duerma en la misma cama que tú?" – preguntó sin sorpresa y sin ningún tono en particular.

- "En vista que ya dejaste claro que no piensas irte de esta habitación.." – se encogió de hombros – "la cama es exageradamente amplia, y te necesito alerta para cuidar de mí, no me sirves de mucho si estás exhausto" – sonrió – "además, eres mi mejor amigo y un caballero.. ¿no pensarás que por un segundo pueda creer que vas a aprovecharte de mí? ¿o sí?...".

Como Eriol conservó la misma expresión indescifrable, por un momento ella estuvo segura que iba a decir que no. Pero luego él asintió y se acercó a la cama para acomodarse.

Cada uno, con su propia sábana, adecuó su espacio a modo de ocupar lados opuestos en la cama, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos se quedaran fácilmente dormidos.

A mitad de la noche, Tomoyo se vio arrastrada por un instante a la conciencia cuando sintió su cuerpo más cálido de lo normal. Solo al desperezarse un poco fue que se dio cuenta que era el pecho de Eriol el que provocaba ese ritmo constante de aumento y caída sobre su espalda. Los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco con sorpresa ante el modo casual que el brazo de él rodeaba su cintura, además de notar la facilidad con la que su cuerpo se adaptaba al suyo. Él era más alto que ella, eso estaba más que claro, pero estando los dos acostados apenas parecía tener importancia.

Tomoyo respiró profundo dejando que el firme y cálido cuerpo del hombre contra su espalda le permitiera volver a su sueño. Sabía que lo más correcto en esta situación era intentar apartar a su amigo con delicadeza, pero sinceramente se sentía demasiado aliviada y agradecida de que Eriol pudiera tener un descanso decente luego del caos del día, que ni siquiera le dio un segundo pensamiento a la idea de apartarlo de su lado.

La última cosa que la joven hizo antes de volver a quedarse dormida fue colocar su mano sobre la de él.

* * *

Sakura no podía asegurarlo, pero por la forma en la que su hermana menor escuchaba paciente las indicaciones de Yukito y Nakuru, sospechaba que algo había cambiado en ella.

Sus expresivos ojos claros miraban atentos a los guardianes, como absorbiendo cada palabra que le daban. Y no es que la menor de los Kinomoto no hubiera sido desde siempre una niña muy atenta e inteligente, pero definitivamente la expresión de completa madurez que la acompañaba era intrigante. Era como si de alguna manera, a pesar de su edad, Yui estuviera consciente del papel y la responsabilidad que ahora cargaba, como si hubiera un antes y un después en su conducta luego de ser revelado su papel en la profecía.

- "Estará bien.." – le susurró el joven a Sakura al notar la especial atención que ella le daba a la niña – "Yue y Ruby Moon se encargarán de ayudarla" – replicó antes de que los aludidos extendieran sus alas para mostrar su verdadera identidad.

- "Es conveniente que formemos un círculo alrededor de ellos, todos a excepción de Kerberos y Spinel Sun que ayudarían mejor fuera de la rueda" – sugirió Ota a los presentes – "eso en caso de que sea necesario contener la energía".

Shaoran tomó con delicadeza la mano de la ex Card Captor y la guió con los demás.

Touya, que estaba a punto de protestar y alterarse cuando contempló –a su juicio- semejante acto de estupidez por parte del joven chino, sintió como una delicada mano se entrelazaba con la suya.

- "Es nada más para prevenir una desgracia.." – la bella pelirroja sonrió con dulzura – "no es como si estuviera besándola en tu presencia así que tranquilízate" – Kaho razonó – "y si te fijas bien, también los demás están haciendo lo mismo" – señaló el hecho de cómo todos se tomaban de la mano para cerrar el círculo.

El galeno se aseguró de quedar entre su hermana y la maestra de primaria para no tener que hacer contacto con el desagradable mocoso o sus amigos.

- "Antes de empezar quiero recordarles que es muy probable que ante la liberación de poder que la niña dirija al pergamino, algunos de nosotros podría experimentar un desequilibrio mágico o algo más... todo dependerá del tipo de poder con el que cuenten".

Tomando el silencio de los hechiceros como una señal de haber entendido las palabras del hombre, Yue se dirigió a la pequeña.

- "¿Estás lista?" – su expresión fría no sufrió alguna variación – "¿quieres que empecemos?".

Cabe mencionar que Ruby Moon estaba bastante sorprendida por la actitud del ángel. No era común en él reflejar, aún si ser facial, preocupación por las personas. Aunque pensándolo más detenidamente, era la hermana de su dueña la que estaba en riesgo así que suponer que es completamente natural mostrar aunque sea un poco de interés por su bienestar, no era la idea más descabellada del mundo.

- "Puedo hacerlo, Yue" – la niña asintió con una sonrisa del tamaño del sol, como si estuviera acostumbrada a interactuar con el serio ángel.

- "Está bien. Recuerda concentrarte" – le dio la indicación.

Los guardianes de la luna tomaron cada uno una de las manos de Yui, para luego cerrar el pequeño círculo entrelazando la mano que les quedó libre entre ellos.

- "Empieza por desplegar poca magia" – una vez más, Yue dirigía otra indicación, solo que esta vez era para Ruby Moon – "ayer realizamos un gran esfuerzo, todavía no hemos recuperado las fuerzas y si no somos cuidadosos podríamos hacernos daño".

La guardiana de Eriol pareció sorprendida y por un instante su concentración se fue muy lejos. ¿Acaso Yue estaba mostrando inquietud por su bienestar?, ¿o solo eran ideas suyas?. Ciertamente, los dos habían hablado e interactuado mucho durante las semanas que duró su entrenamiento para el _finem divinum, _pero ni una vez, Yue había dado la impresión de que aquello fuera algo más que una tarea obligada, un asunto con fondo estrictamente profesional. Para Ruby Moon, él nunca consideró que lo de ellos pudiera tener los inicios de una amistad.

- "No te preocupes por mí, querido Yue" – ella le regaló una de esas amplias sonrisas que solo ella podía lograr y agregó – "te sugiero que tú también tomes en cuenta tu propio consejo, pues no quisiera que algo malo te sucediera... no lo soportaría".

El guardián no respondió, y al tiempo que compartió una mirada con la niña y la guardiana, la concentración del trío se reunió mientras cerraban los ojos y cambiaban la atmósfera del lugar.

A diferencia de ayer, cuando Yue y Ruby Moon llevaron a cabo el hechizo, hoy el despliegue de poder fue en menor magnitud y con un propósito diferente, lo que logró que la sensación de la invocación se percibiera de una forma distinta también. Una leve niebla blanca comenzó a extenderse por los alrededores, a la vez que los presentes se sintieron asaltados por una calidez que parecía refrescar sus propias habilidades mágicas... era una energía que jugueteaba con sus poderes, que los armonizaba y se fusionaba con ellos.

Luz empezó a emanar de la pequeña Yui mientras el pergamino de la profecía se elevaba a la vista de todos. Una brillante sonrisa adornó los labios de la niña y en el mismo instante en que sus ojos claros se abrieron, el papiro se desplegó con fuerza provocando una corriente de aire que rasgo por un segundo el poder desatado en el lugar.

Ante el pergamino en blanco, Yui movió lentamente sus labios y susurró unas palabras.

- "_Libérense y sean los primeros en esperarla..._".

Como si aquello hubiera sido una orden, un brillo intenso emanó de la parte superior del pergamino; y cuando la intensidad de la luz disminuyó, se pudo apreciar con claridad una serie de símbolos escritos en el mismo.

Sin tener mucho tiempo para apreciar la reciente revelación, los hechiceros fueron invadidos casi inmediatamente por aquellos "desequilibrios mágicos" de los que Ota ya les había advertido.

En la mente de Kaho se formaba una visión nítida de un viaje a toda velocidad por lo que parecían ser muchas localidades en el mundo. Montañas, desiertos, playas, amaneceres, glaciales, selvas... todo se proyectaba en su cabeza con rapidez y era visto con claridad, a la vez que cada escenario provocaba en ella distintas sensaciones y certezas. Había frío, calor, vida, muerte y amor...

Touya sintió que súbitamente todo a su alrededor desaparecía mientras su cuerpo flotaba... un sentimiento de vacío y una impresión de percibir a su espíritu separarse de su cuerpo lo hizo más sensible a la presencia de todo y de todos, a la vez que se sentía conectado con ese todo que abarcaba lo terrenal y lo místico.

Los jóvenes chinos no fueron muy afortunados con sus manifestaciones como los demás, y es que un dolor agudo estalló sobre ellos en partes diferentes de su cuerpo. Para Lung, un ruido dentro de su cabeza hacía explosión y era constante como las manecillas de un reloj, uno que corría aparentemente normal pero que a cada segundo le provocaba una ansiedad que solo agravaba el dolor en su cabeza... pero era la energía desbordada de cada segundo que el reloj marcaba, y que se movilizaba en todas direcciones como el viento, lo que le provocaba más daño.

Shaoran, por otro lado, sintió el golpe en su pecho. Fue como un desgarre en el interior de su alma, en el que se repetía un eco de vacío, dolor y angustia. Aquel espantoso sufrimiento casi le hace perder la conciencia, pero aprovechando el hecho de que ninguno de los hechiceros pudo mantener sus manos entrelazadas, se vio libre para colocar las suyas sobre su pecho y con presteza susurrar unas palabras para la invocación de un pequeño conjuro que le permitiera controlar el desborde mágico que pulsaba por liberarse.

La antigua Card Captor sintió el tiempo congelarse. De pronto ya no se encontraba en el patio de la casa de Kaho, sino en un lugar sin paredes que presentaba frente a sí, y en forma de una sensación, dos escenarios: uno que evocaba al pasado y otro al presente... se sintió atrapada entre los mismos hasta que un nuevo vértigo la colocó frente a una luz que se expandía, a la vez que apreciaba en su interior el reconocimiento de algo familiar en aquella energía que no era suya.

Como despertando de un sueño, Sakura abrió sus hermosos orbes verdes para encontrarse de nuevo en la casa de Kaho. Ajustando su mirada se dio cuenta que sus familiares y sus amigos salían cada uno de su trance al mismo tiempo que ella. El poder desplegado de algunos por voluntad y otros sin la misma, empezó a desaparecer ayudando a que el balance mágico regresara a la normalidad.

- "¿Están todos bien?" – Yasuhiro Ota cuestionaba mientras ayudaba al joven Lung –que había caído de rodillas- a ponerse de pie.

El jefe del Clan Li recorrió con sus ojos a los presentes y asintió – "Me parece que sí. Estamos bien".

- "¡Hermanitos!" – Yui Kinomoto corría con emoción en dirección a sus familiares – "¡lo hice!" – exclamó con orgullo a la vez que les extendía el pergamino abierto.

- "A logrado revelar la primera parte de la profecía" – murmuró Kaho al notar que a pesar de que la mayor parte del pergamino seguía en blanco, ya eran visibles en la parte superior una serie de símbolos.

* * *

Lentamente Eriol abrió los ojos. Lo primero de lo que fue conciente al intentar ajustar la vista en la oscuridad, pues aún era de noche, fue del cálido peso sobre él, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo pudo ver una corona de cabello negro. Entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, él recordaba haber pegado su cuerpo al de ella, y por la situación en la que se encontraban ahora, dedujo que en algún momento en medio de la noche había rodado para acomodarse sobre su espalda arrastrando a Tomoyo consigo.

La joven tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho y Eriol podía sentir su aliento contra su piel a través de la fina tela de su camisa. Sonrió. Se veía tranquila, llena de serenidad, para nada daba la impresión de que ese mismo día hubiera pasado por una persecución acompañado de un ataque.

Intentando perturbarla lo menos posible, Eriol apartó a la muchacha de su lado y abandonó la cama para dirigirse al ventanal de la habitación y correr un poco las cortinas. Fue ahí, mientras aprovechaba la espectacular vista que proporcionaba el departamento, que una extraña sensación lo envolvió hasta que el golpe de magia creó un remolino en su cabeza y terminó por sumirlo en un trance de una visión súbitamente nítida.

En un jardín de marcado estilo oriental que contaba con un río artificial sobre el cual se atravesaba un hermoso puente finamente tallado, dos jóvenes mantenían una charla interesante.

- "Esta niña.." – la joven miraba detenidamente la imagen que adornaba la carta – "se parece mucho a mí hermana".

- "Lo sé.." – asintió el hombre divertido.

- "Aunque esa habilidad que le has dado es bastante peculiar" – repuso al leer la palabra _Espejo _en la base de la carta.

- "He notado que a tu pequeña hermana le fascina disfrazarse" – replicó el hombre con ligereza – "esa fue mi inspiración para crear esta carta".

- "A Hikaru le encantará" – podía apreciarse en ella una dulce sonrisa, aunque debido a los rayos del sol sobre su rostro era casi imposible contemplar sus facciones – "aunque no me culpes si luego no deja de pedirte que crees cartas basándote en sus pasatiempos favoritos" – bromeó.

- "No te preocupes, aún me faltan muchas cartas para completar mi baraja, estoy seguro que todavía puedo incluir algunas ideas divertidas en las que ella pueda ayudarme".

La mujer negó con la cabeza – "Tú nunca tomas nada en serio, Lead, ni siquiera el hecho de que seguramente serás nombrado el hechicero más poderoso de todo oriente luego de que termines este proyecto".

- "Y tengo pensado crear guardianes también." – agregó sin dejar de sonreír – "¿Todavía te siguen gustando las noches de luna llena ¿cierto?".

- "Tanto como los días soleados" – asintió.

El hombre pareció complacido – "Y hablando de trabajo, ¿cómo van Mio y tú con la escritura de la profecía?, ¿avanzan los símbolos a su favor?".

La joven suspiró – "Está tomando mucho más tiempo de lo que pensamos, aunque gracias a la colaboración de Feng y Atiya hemos avanzado mucho" – continuó – "a pesar de que las runas de Atiya y la lectura del _I Ching _de Feng den interpretaciones generales, esos indicios nos han ayudado a empezar a develar la parte específica de la profecía".

- "A raíz del constante trabajo que eso está tomando, Yi Jie me comentó de la preocupación del Concilio y de su decisión de suspender temporalmente los trámites secundarios de todos los clanes de Oriente" – repuso el hechicero – "por supuesto que esto le trae consecuencias negativas a Yi Jie, que no podrá colocar en trámite su petición oficial de matrimonio para Mio" – bromeó.

La joven soltó una suave risa.

- "Al parecer, el Concilio no quiere distraerse atendiendo otros asuntos y prefiere volcar toda su atención en el estado de alerta que han anunciado los videntes y los lectores de las diferentes prácticas mágicas".

- "Es comprensible que quieran enfocar sus energías en esto que en ocuparse de trámites fácilmente postergables" – aceptó el hombre.

Ella guardó silencio un momento antes de comentar con una voz que pretendía sonar casual.

- "Hablando de postergar asuntos importantes, Miriel me contó que hablaste con el Consejo para informarles que piensas terminar la creación de tus cartas mágicas antes de casarte con ella".

Lead Clow la miró con intención.

- "Realmente quiero terminar primero mi baraja de cartas, y ya que Miriel y su familia ya no se encuentran bajo el escrutinio del Concilio gracias a nuestro compromiso, no consideré que fuera un problema posponer la boda".

- "Cualquiera podría pensar que eso es solo una excusa y que en realidad le temes al matrimonio" – la mujer intentó sonar divertida.

- "Admito que a muchos hombres la idea de casarse les causa pánico, pero si he de ser sincero, para mí la inquietud es otra".

Cuando el tono de él se volvió mortalmente serio, la muchacha se arrepintió de haber hecho el comentario acerca de su matrimonio. Se regañó mentalmente. No era posible que siguiera permitiéndose estas libertades sin medir las consecuencias, sobre todo cuando guardar falsas esperanzas de algo que jamás podría ser, era una desdicha que no estaba dispuesta a soportar. Y para su desgracia, él no dejó pasar el momento sin expresarle su sentir.

- "Le temo más a la condenación de un matrimonio sin amor..".

El silencio pareció hacerse de pronto más pesado que nunca, y la posición de la fémina daba la impresión de que su atención estaba volcada en el lago artificial.

- "Ella... ella te quiere mucho" – se animó a decir para levantar un poco la tensión del momento pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

- "Lo sé..." – repuso con una media sonrisa – ".. pero no me ama" – dio un paso acercándose a su interlocutora – "y yo tampoco la amo... al menos no de la forma en que debería ser como para casarme con ella. Yo... estoy enamorado de alguien más..".

La joven respingó sutilmente desde su lugar, al mismo tiempo que, súbitamente, Lead Clow la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle a la cara.

En la realidad, muy lejos de la experiencia que estaba reviviendo Eriol en un estado de trance, Tomoyo despertaba con un poco de confusión.

La hija de Sonomi había sentido perfectamente cuando el muchacho abandonó la cama. No solamente porque de momento su sueño era bastante ligero, sino también porque la calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo del joven, le dejó la sensación de un tremendo vacío cuando se apartó de su lado.

Tomoyo se desperezó lentamente, y apoyando sus codos en el colchón para elevarse un poco, buscó entre la penumbra del cuarto el paradero del inglés. Fue fácil encontrar su silueta gracias a la luz de la luna que uno de los grandes ventanales dejaba entrar, y gracias también a que el muchacho se encontraba frente al mismo, aparentemente aprovechando la vista que proporcionaba el departamento.

- "¿Eriol?" – ella lo llamó con pereza, pero él no contestó – "¿Eriol..?" – volvió a intentarlo – "¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no puedes dormir?".

Cuando un tiempo prudencial en el que reinó el silencio, pasó, Tomoyo ya tenía la preocupación reflejada en sus pupilas azules. Salió de la cama con un poco de prisa hasta colocarse tras el extranjero.

- "Eriol, respóndeme por favor" – alzó su mano para tocar su espalda.

Pero antes de que el contacto pudiera hacerse, el muchacho se volvió tan rápido que ella apenas fue consciente de su movimiento. Y de pronto, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver cada pestaña alineada en sus ojos, podía sentir su aliento tocar su mejilla mientras la miraba, y es que su rostro se había inclinado sobre ella hasta alcanzar su altura.

A pesar del instante de perplejidad sufrido, la bella joven regresó a sus cabales para notar enseguida que algo no andaba bien. Gracias a la corta distancia entre ambos, se dio cuenta que las pupilas de Eriol no reflejaban esa mirada azul limpia profunda de siempre, sino que al contrario estaban empañados por una sombra pálida inanimada. Gracias a las explicaciones que él le había dado horas antes de dormir, no fue difícil adivinar lo que pasaba: el muchacho se hallaba en una especie de trance.

Ella iba a ampliar la distancia entre ambos cuando, sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndola de nuevo, la mano derecha de Eriol se elevó hasta tocar su mejilla, mientras su mano izquierda rodeó su talle con presteza. Su boca abriéndose lentamente para hablar...

- "Te amo..".

De un momento a otro, sus labios tocaron los suyos, y cuando eso sucedió Tomoyo sintió como si un rayo le atravesara la piel, en un segundo la respiración del hombre fue vacilante, y al siguiente su boca se hundió desesperadamente contra la de ella. Su sorpresa hizo que sus labios se abrieran con facilidad, y entonces, él la besó como un náufrago en búsqueda de oxígeno, como un muerto aferrándose a la vida, una en la que había perdido todo tan solo para después tenerlo de regreso. La mano que había apoyado en su mejilla se deslizó para hundirse en su largo cabello azabache, al mismo tiempo que el brazo rodeando su cintura ayudaba a apretarla más contra su pecho.

Ella no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a sus hombros mientras, sin tener control de sí misma, correspondía al impulso del hombre. Ciertamente, Tomoyo no estaba segura porque no vacilaba en devolverle cada roce con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía. Era como si él supiera la manera perfecta de besarla, aún en esa acción desesperada que no se parecía en nada a la dulce descripción de un cuento de hadas en el momento culminante en el que el príncipe y la princesa compartían un dulce momento con un delicado roce de labios.

Y tan rápidamente como el beso había empezado, se detuvo.

Eriol dejó la boca de ella en un instante con la misma expresión perdida, para después de un segundo desplomarse sobre la japonesa.

Casi tan desfallecida como él –estado que le provocó esa debilidad que sintió en sus rodillas de la nada- la muchacha le había sostenido...

Un dolor agudo le había hecho perder totalmente la visión por unos instantes, y antes que pudiera notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el joven experimentó una sensación extraña... un sentimiento de vacío... como si su mente y su cuerpo hubieran sido separados al mismo tiempo que esa impresión de estar atrapado en un vórtice le asaltaba, cegando su conciencia por un segundo...

- "¡Eriol!".

El muchacho abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró con la mirada realmente asustada de Tomoyo, quien aún lo sostenía como podía entre sus brazos.

- "¿Qué...?".

- "¡Eriol, ¿estás bien?" – la joven sucumbió ante el peso del hombre deslizándose con él al suelo hasta caer sentados.

- "¿Qué... que sucedió?" – preguntó él, que fue consciente de que aún se apoyaba débil sobre la frágil figura de su amiga.

- "Te desmayaste..".

Eriol se tocó la cabeza con una mueca de dolor al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse.

- "Tuve... tuve una visión, recuerdos de mi vida pasada".

Tomoyo lo ayudó a levantarse y a acomodarse en la orilla de la cama, no sin obviar el semblante del hechicero, el cual ya empezaba a considerar alarmante.

- "Tal vez necesites ver un médico" – reflexionó ella, muy preocupada – "¿te duele algo?".

- "Sólo la cabeza, pero no te preocupes, es normal luego del flujo directo de poder que recibí" – notando el azorado rostro de ella y su cabello revuelto, no pudo evitar que le surgiera una duda – "pero tú... ¿estás bien?, no te habré hecho daño durante mi trance ¿verdad?".

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Por supuesto que él no recordaba ¡estaba en trance!, su acciones no eran unas de las que pudiera haber tenido control o que de forma conciente hubiera querido hacer.

- "No. Estoy bien" – intentó sonreír para darle seguridad – "me desperté cuando dejaste la cama y al intentar hablarte no respondiste así que me acerqué hasta ti cuando noté que algo no andaba bien, luego, de un momento a otro te desplomaste... fue algo muy rápido".

Eriol asintió, restándole un poco de importancia a la anécdota para repasar lo que había presenciado en su visión... esa mujer... no pudo ver nuevamente su rostro, pero ahora estaba seguro que ella era la mujer de la que su reencarnación anterior estaba enamorado.

* * *

Después de la increíble tortura que habían sido los pasados dos días, Touya estaba agradecido de poder disfrutar de un momento que no tuviera nada que ver con la bendita profecía de _El Quinto Elegido_. El grupo de hechiceros había llegado a un consenso de otorgarle un par de semanas a Sakura y a Eriol para recuperar del todo sus fuerzas antes de intentar hacer cualquier otra cosa con su hermana menor y el pergamino; y aprovechando el descanso, el galeno intentaba volcar su atención en la cena que en ese mismo momento tenía con sus padres.

Ciertamente, a Touya le había parecido extraño que tan solo sus padres y Kaho compartieran la dichosa "cena familiar" a la que Sonomi le había convocado, y fue por ese mismo motivo, a la mitad de la cena, que él no pudo evitar comentárselo a su madre, la cual respondió a la interrogante con sospechosa tranquilidad.

- "Sakura y Yukito llevaron a Yui a comer fuera" – explicó la empresaria – "además, tu padre y yo queríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad a solas para informarte de algo".

El galeno suspiró – "Me lo temí cuando noté que seríamos nosotros cuatro los únicos en cenar…".

Sonomi sonrió con dulzura y luego de una pequeña pausa posó la mirada en Fujitaka para cederle a él la palabra.

- "Touya, ha ocurrido un cambio en la familia que creímos prudente conocieras a través de nosotros" – sonrió con afabilidad – "y es que tu hermana Sakura y el joven Li han decidido iniciar una relación romántica" – soltó sin preparación y sin darle vueltas al asunto.

El moreno, que había tomado su copa de vino con la intención de beber un sorbo, casi se ahoga con el mismo al escuchar la revelación de Fujitaka.

Kaho, que se encontraba a su lado, trató de contener la risa al tiempo que con un par de palmadas en la espalda intentaba ayudar a su novio a no asfixiarse.

- "Pensamos que sería mejor que te enteraras de este cambio por nosotros con anticipación, para que cuando hables con tu hermana puedas decirle con toda sinceridad que te alegras por ella" – Sonomi Kinomoto replicó de lo más natural.

- "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?" – exclamó él cuando pudo recuperar el habla – "¿qué quieres que le diga QUÉ?".

- "A mí en verdad me alegra" – dijo Kaho con una sonrisa mientras él volvía a mirarla atónito - "Li es un joven agradable y lo cierto es que ya todos habíamos notado su interés por tu hermana...".

- "Además de eso... ¿no habías notado lo feliz que estaba Sakura?" – preguntó su padre.

- "Disimulaba mucho su felicidad alrededor de ese sujeto cuando estaban en mi presencia" – repuso sarcásticamente.

- "Sakura no quería preocuparte, hijo" – explicó Fujitaka con una afable sonrisa- "a tu madre y a mí nos lo contó en cuanto empezó su relación con el joven Li hace un par de semanas, pero creyó que sería prudente esperar a que nosotros ideáramos una forma de decírtelo..."

- "¡Si, como no!" – replicó, entendiendo el porqué Sakura había estado tan amable últimamente - "un momento... has dicho que ustedes ya lo sabían... ¿quieres decir que no se oponen?"

- "¿Y porqué habríamos de hacerlo?" – se asombró Sonomi – "no te entiendo, hijo.. pareces molesto".

- "Sakura es todavía una niña" – contestó rápido - "no entiendo como es que ustedes lo toman todo tan alegremente.."

- "Cuando una persona verdaderamente ama a otra, no importa que tan joven pueda ser una de ellas o ambos.." – dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

- "Además, Sakura está a punto de cumplir dieciocho años y es mayor de lo que era tu madre cuando tu padre se enamoró de ella" – Kaho intervino sin mesura.

- "Exacto... ¿porqué me molestaría entonces que tu hermana se enamorara?" – asintió el hombre con gafas.

- "Lo de mi madre y tú fue diferente" – protestó su hijo mayor - "no hay punto de comparación con ese sujeto.."

- "Tienes razón" – admitió Sonomi – "Fujitaka era mayor que el joven Li cuando se enamoró de Nadeshiko, y él es casi de la misma edad que tu hermana... a pesar de todo, me parece que es un joven muy serio y responsable y que sabrá hacerla feliz..".

- "Los tres hablan como unos románticos incurables" – el galeno no estaba para nada contento.

- "Yo al menos lo soy, nunca he pretendido lo contrario" – repuso feliz el profesor al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su esposa.

- "Entiende a tu padre, Touya..." – pidió la empresaria – "algunos de los mejores años de su vida los pasó cuando tu madre vivía y lo menos que él quiere para ustedes es que puedan encontrar a una persona con la cual construir una vida...".

- "Estás hablando como si fueran a casarse o algo así..." – dijo Touya con enfado - "no es para tanto.."

- "En realidad, el joven Li nos ha dicho a Sonomi y a mí, la vez que vino a hablarnos de sus sentimientos, que sus intenciones con tu hermana son absolutamente serias" – repuso Fujitaka sereno.

- "¿Y me lo dices así tan tranquilo?" – se alteró.

- "Touya..." – susurró afable la hermosa pelirroja colocando su delicada mano sobre el hombro de su novio - "sabes bien que tu reacción no me sorprende en absoluto" – el hombre la miró con atención - "pero... ¿acaso no te alegraría que tu hermana sea feliz?"

Touya permaneció en silencio mirando el piso con obstinación.

- "Sé que te preocupas por ella y Sakura también lo sabe, pero sabes bien que estas cosas no pueden evitarse" – su madre lo observó con cariño – "a veces me hubiera gustado que tus hermanas hubieran sido niñas para siempre y a la vez haber podido vivir y compartir también tu infancia, pero nada se puede hacer... ya no son niños..." – repitió melancólicamente - "pronto tú padre y yo nos quedaremos solo con sus recuerdos..."

El cuarteto permaneció en silencio y Touya murmuró algo avergonzado..

- "Lo siento. Supongo que debe ser muy duro para ustedes..."

- "En realidad no tanto" - sonrió el arqueólogo – "pero ni tu madre ni yo pensamos interferir en las vidas de ustedes ni obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieran... todos tenemos que tomar nuestras propias decisiones.."

- "Lo sé".

- "Sabía que lo entenderías, hijo.." – la empresaria sonrió con orgullo.

- "Sí, bueno.. no creas que estoy contento con esto... puedo prometer no interferir, pero eso no significa que este asunto no me cause repulsión" – repuso con su mismo tono irritado de siempre.

A pesar del comentario, los tres comensales no pudieron evitar una risita satisfecha. Conocían de sobra el carácter del moreno así que aquella respuesta era suficiente garantía para ellos.

En poco tiempo, regresaron su atención a la comida... serenidad que solo duró un instante antes de que Sonomi comentara:

- "Que bueno que estés procesando tan bien esta nueva noticia, hijo" – replicó, mientras cortaba un trozo de su salmón – "porque después de la plática que tuvimos con el joven Hiragizawa antes de que regresara a Francia con Tomoyo, no dudo que tu hermana vaya a seguir muy pronto los pasos de Sakura".

El galeno, que no estaba preparado para semejante revelación, volvió a asfixiarse con su copa de vino...

* * *

La bella joven tenía una pila de sentimientos arremolinándose en su interior... pero el mayor de ellos era sin duda _la culpa_.

Por un lado, estaba ese alivio que le recorría de pies a cabeza al tener esa nueva oportunidad de no atarse a una persona a la que no amaba, sentimiento que venía acompañado de otro mucho más puro y sincero, aquel que solo podía describir la completa alegría de saber que ella amaba y era correspondida; y por el otro lado estaba la culpa... la que se manifestaba de mil maneras diferentes, ya fuera como un sentimiento de no considerarse merecedora de tanto alivio cuando muchos de sus amigos estaban pasándola mal, o como el egoísmo puro al darse cuenta que prácticamente todo su plan de libertad posaba en las manos de terceros, su culpa incluso mezclaba aquel sentimiento de cierta compasión por la otra persona involucrada, que para el caso, era el causante principal de sus problemas... aunque eso no hacía que dejara de ser uno de sus amigos más antiguos, y por lo tanto la idea de romperle el corazón no era algo que le gustara en absoluto.

Intentando sacudir un poco sus pensamientos, Mei Ling suspiró tranquila cerrando al la vez la puerta tras de sí.

- "¿Está hecho?" – preguntó el muchacho que la esperaba fuera del salón y a unos pasos de ella.

La joven se permitió una media sonrisa.

- "Sí... está hecho" – asintió con otro suspiro.

- "Bien. Ya no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos, Mei" – él dijo animado – "solo hay una cosa más por hacer y serás libre".

Mei Ling lo observó con resignación – "No sé como puedes tomarte este asunto tan a la ligera, Lung, pareces no estar conciente de lo que te espera".

- "Estoy conciente..." – acortó la distancia entre los dos y con delicadeza acarició una de sus mejillas – "sé lo que estoy haciendo y no quiero que pienses más en ello ¿de acuerdo?.. todo va a salir bien".

- "Eso no lo sabes" – repuso con un tono de aflicción en su voz – "¿qué tal si el Consejo no está de acuerdo con tus argumentos"?.

- "Si eso sucede, Xiao Lang intervendrá a nuestro favor y revelará los datos necesarios para probar mi alegación".

- "Pero de hacerlo información valiosa se hará pública y nuestros enemigos podrían utilizarla a su favor".

- "El que se enteren no les traerá ningún tipo de ventaja a menos que cuenten con todas la piezas" – replicó con suavidad para tranquilizarla – "ya no te preocupes más".

Ella no contestó, pero sus pupilas –que parecían temblar- lo veían con gran intensidad y emociones desbordadas.

Lung suavizó su expresión ante su mirada sin poder evitar sentir fascinación ante su hermoso rostro inquieto. Sabía perfectamente que era impropio admirar los atributos de la muchacha cuando esta se encontraba en un estado de tensión, pero lo cierto era que no podía controlar todo lo que ella le hacía sentir... y menos después de aquel beso que compartieron seguido por la charla brutalmente sincera que los llevó a expresar sus sentimientos.

- "Confía en mí, Mei" – suspiró con anhelo.

La joven no pudo detener la corriente de alivio que la envolvió. Las palabras de Lung la confortaron y lograron que creciera en ella esa pequeña esperanza que alimentaba la idea de poder escapar de un matrimonio sin amor, y soñar en un futuro con el hombre a quién verdaderamente amaba.

Mei Ling volvió a asentir, momento que aprovechó el extranjero para acortar la distancia y premiarla con un dulce beso.

A pesar de que sabía que debería estar pensando en otras cosas, la prima de Shaoran no fue capaz de evitar responder y rendirse ante esa sensación que provocaba que le temblaran las rodillas.

Tan concentrados y perdidos estaban el uno en el otro que no fue hasta que se separaron que notaron la presencia de alguien más en el lugar.

El recién llegado los veía con ojos exorbitantes.

Se encontraba incrédulo y a la vez horrorizado por lo que acababa de presenciar, y definitivamente, no fue capaz de ocultar su malestar.

- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?" – preguntó sin cuidar su tono.

Mei Ling se sobresaltó sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada. De hecho, esta no era la forma en la que quería confrontar al muchacho.

- "Yang, buenas tardes..." – Lung saludó con naturalidad al tiempo que tomaba con firmeza, y sin titubear, la mano de la joven china.

- "¿Qué significa esto?" – el joven chino ignoró el saludo de su compatriota y continuó con enfado – "¿qué haces con este sujeto, Mei Ling?.. no entiendo como puedo ser testigo de semejante espectáculo cuando deberías mantener el decoro debido a nuestro reciente compromiso" – y como no pudo soportar más la vista de los muchachos, agregó dirigiéndose a Lung – "y tú.. más te convendría soltar a mi prometida en este instante".

- "Escucha, Yang, entiendo que estés enfadado pero no hay razón para que no podamos arreglar este malentendido hablando" – la joven intentó apaciguar la furia del hombre.

- "En eso tienes razón y entre más rápido mejor" – asintió Lung sin siquiera hacer el ademán de cumplir las exigencias de Zheng de soltar a la muchacha – "Mei y yo hemos venido a las instalaciones del Consejo aquí en Tokyo para presentar nuestra objeción final al compromiso que la ata contigo".

- "¿Pero qué dices?" – Yang Zheng no podía obviar el hecho de que se hallaba un poco desorientado. La pila de sentimientos que lo embargaban nublaba su sentido de coordinación, por lo tanto, analizar las noticias que Lung le daba, le estaba dando problemas – "no entiendo de que estás hablando. Mei Ling ya aceptó el anillo oficial de mi Clan...".

- "Mismo que declinó ayer oficialmente ante el Consejo. Imagino que la razón de que estés aquí es por la citación que seguramente te enviaron para hacerte la devolución de la joya".

Yang no respondió, y es que de hecho, había recibido dicha notificación. Por supuesto que él imaginaba que la razón de ella se relacionaba con Mei Ling y la noticia oficial de la aceptación de la sortija de compromiso... nunca pensó que iba a encontrarse con ella en el pasillo del edificio besando a otro hombre y menos que la verdadera razón de la carta del Consejo no tenía otra intención más que la de regresarle el anillo familiar.

- "¿Con eso quieres decir que el duelo sigue en pie?" – dudó el de ojos azules.

- "Podríamos decir que sí... aunque es muy probable que ni siquiera eso llegue a suceder" – Lung replicó sin perder la sonrisa.

- "¿A qué te refieres?".

- "Me parece que será mejor explicar eso cuando sea el momento, por ahora creo que es justo que sepas que la situación entre los tres vuelve a ser la misma que antes de que le entregaras el anillo de compromiso a Mei" – hizo una leve pausa antes de agregar – "bueno, aunque podríamos decir que hay algo que definitivamente a cambiado" – volvió sus ojos con intensión a la muchacha, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el hermano de Lao – "ahora, te dejaremos volver a los asuntos que te trajeron aquí.. y sin nos lo permites, nosotros también tenemos otras cosas que hacer... buenas tardes".

Dando la charla por concluida, Lung se alejó tomado de la mano de la bella joven y dejando perplejo a un Yang que aún estaba tratando de asimilar las palabras y el proceder del muchacho...

* * *

La hermosa mujer dio una vuelta más por la oficina de su mejor amiga hasta que se detuvo frente a un estante de libros resoplando con enfado por tercera vez en cinco minutos. Era toda una hazaña que con el humor que cargaba últimamente, no hubiera estrellado ya su teléfono móvil contra la pared más cercana.

- "Jean, por el amor de Dios ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Tomoyo Daidouji no está disponible para hacer pública otra colección?".

- "Pero Nakuru querida, no puedes desaprovechar este nuevo descubrimiento, ¡esta chiquilla que se hace llamar Jessica Rame podría ser la próxima Donatella Versace!" – se escuchaba el claro entusiasmo al otro lado de la línea.

- "No bromees, esa mujer es espantosa, se ha hecho tantas cirugías que ya ni siquiera puede arquear una ceja, es prácticamente una fea estatua".

- "¡No te burles de mi!, sabes muy bien a que me refiero... desde que organizaste aquel desfile los teléfonos en la agencia no han parado de sonar. Todo el mundo quiere saber de ella, quieren reproducir sus diseños, enterarse si lanzará otra colección y si serás tú la imagen de ella".

- "Sí, bueno, nada de eso va a suceder. Ya te dije que Tomoyo está fuera del país y no volverá hasta dentro de unos meses, además, dudo mucho que vaya a presentar una nueva colección a su regreso, así que no insitas".

- "Sería una lástima que eso sucediera, tu chica es la sensación del momento, no solo por su talento natural para el diseño, sino también por su jugosa vida sentimental" – replicó el francés – "debe ser increíblemente excitante salir con alguien de la nobleza".

- "Escucha, Jean, sé exactamente adonde se dirige esta conversación y lo cierto es que ya me cansé de explicarte por vigésima ocasión que no hablo de la vida privada de Eriol ¿entiendes?".

- "¡Oh, está bien!" – sonó frustrado – "pero al menos deberías aprovechar un poco la influencia que posees y pedirle a la novia de tu primo que intenten organizar juntas otro desfile con sus diseños".

- "¡Eres imposible!" – la mujer sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad – "deberías estar complacido conmigo por finalmente haber hecho lo que querías. Hice el bendito desfile de moda, así que creo que es justo que me dejes disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, en las que no tenga que escuchar constantemente tus imposiciones de trabajo".

- "Nakuru, llevas meses tomándote estás vacaciones. Cuando dijiste que te tomarías unas semanas para visitar a tu mejor amiga en Japón, jamás imaginé que ibas a enamorarte y a dejar todo lo demás de lado" – añadió tras una pausa – "sabes bien que lo que realmente me haría feliz es que decidieras acortar tus vacaciones y vuelvas a tu ritmo de trabajo... entiéndeme, querida, tengo miedo que el amor te haya pegado tan fuerte que optes por abandonarlo todo definitivamente y por el tal Tsukishiro" – expresó el hombre con preocupación – "es decir, sé que es apuesto y muy popular en el círculo de su clase social, pero no creo que valga la pena abandonarlo todo por un sujeto".

Nakuru cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por contener su enfado.

- "Escúchame, Jean... no soy una niña para que vivas preocupado por mis supuestas decisiones impulsivas" – la guardiana sostuvo su teléfono con fuerza a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era desintegrarlo – "y en cuanto a lo que Yukito se refiere, déjame asegurarte que él es una persona por la que vale la pena abandonarlo todo ¿entiendes?... no hay nada que extrañaría de mi antiguo mundo y éxito laboral si él estuviera a mi lado, así que no quiero volver a discutir este tema ¿te quedó claro?".

Un silencio se produjo entre el asesor de imagen y la modelo hasta que la voz del francés se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

- "Por supuesto, _amour_... entiendo".

- "Bien, entonces me despido, Kaho llegará en cualquier momento y tendremos que irnos enseguida. Te llamo en unos días ¿de acuerdo?".

La joven terminó la llamada y se quedó de pie un instante más posando su mirada pensativa en su móvil.

Con un suspiro, dio media vuelta para guardar el teléfono en su bolso cuando se detuvo en seco al tiempo que su corazón respingaba en su pecho.

Parado en la entrada de la oficina, se encontraba un serio Yukito Tsukishiro.

- "¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" – ella se obligó a hablar enseguida y a intentar mantener la compostura, eso, a pesar de que no podía dejar de preguntarse si el joven había escuchado su conversación o, si por el contrario, acababa de llegar – "pensé que ya habrías salido de la escuela".

- "Quería entregarle a Kaho unos documentos" – el maestro mantuvo su tono amable y sereno – "pero como Ryu solicitó hablar con ella luego de la reunión, me pidió que viniera a dejarlos a su oficina".

- "¿Y... cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" – dudó en un susurro.

- "Un par de minutos...".

Nakuru luchó por controlar su vergüenza y porque el color rojo de sus mejillas no la delatara.

- "No te escuché llegar" – dijo simplemente, al tiempo que recuperaba el movimiento y alcanzaba su bolso para guardar su teléfono móvil.

- "Iba a anunciarme, pero pude notar que estabas ocupada..." – ingresó totalmente a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cosa que provocó que aumentara el nerviosismo en su interlocutora.

A punto estaba ella de cuestionar la acción del maestro, cuando él mismo se anticipó a interrogarla.

- "¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?" – dudó con la misma serenidad – "a pesar de que nos hemos visto un par de veces por la situación de Yui, no me pareció lo más conveniente tocar el tema en ese momento, pero he querido hablar contigo desde nuestra pelea en casa de Kaho".

- "Sí, bueno, me parece que el que no contestara tus llamadas responde a tu pregunta. Es claro que yo no tengo deseos de hablar contigo".

A pesar del tono aparentemente áspero de la modelo, Yukito no se alteró ni se rindió.

- "¿Podemos hablar ahora?" – pidió.

- "No tenemos nada de que hablar. Pensé que todo había quedado perfectamente claro entre nosotros la última vez que discutimos".

- "No, no realmente... lo único que pareció haber quedado claro es que para ti, yo solo estuve enviándote señales equivocadas porque realmente siempre te he visto como una amiga".

- "Me parece que no hubo otra forma de poder interpretar tus palabras cuando fue exactamente eso lo que expresaste" – repuso con sarcasmo.

- "No me dejaste terminar de justificar lo que dije" – dijo él sin alterarse.

- "Yukito, por favor, no quiero hablar más de esto, creo que no es necesario que elabores todo un discurso cordial que enumere las razones por las que me consideras la mejor de tus amigas".

Nakuru se acarició la sien con cansancio. Ciertamente, lo que menos necesitaba su herido corazón eran más motivos para terminar de quebrarse en pedazos.

- "Está bien... no hablaremos más sobre ese asunto. A cambio podríamos abordar otro incidente en el que fue a mí al que le quedaron dudas" – se acercó un poco a la modelo pero mantuvo su distancia – "¿por qué me besaste?".

La guardiana abrió los ojos con sorpresa y azorándose al instante.

- "¿Q-qué dices?" – ella estaba conciente que existía la posibilidad que Yukito quisiera interrogarla respecto a ese caso, y realmente pensó que estaba lista para guardar la compostura y responderle con indiferencia que su única motivación para lo que hizo había sido un mero impulso; pero no contó con que el tono de su pregunta y su mirada podían descolocarla más de lo anticipado.

- "Esa noche... ¿por qué me besaste?" – insistió sin dejar de mirarla – "porque después de tu arranque de indignación, el que me besaras fue lo último que hubiera imaginado que harías".

La mujer se tomó un instante para respirar y responder.

- "Fue... un impulso".

- "¿Provocado por qué?, y es que recuerdo perfectamente que en ese momento no estábamos intercambiando palabras de amor precisamente".

- "Yo.." – le era endemoniadamente difícil sostener la mirada alta sin sucumbir ante las pupilas color miel de su interlocutor – "escucha... lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue gran cosa en realidad. Tú me conoces, soy una mujer muy impulsiva y puedo asegurarte que esta no es la primera vez que reacciono –en medio de una discusión- besando a un chico cuando en realidad lo que quiero es arrancarle la cabeza" – terminó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Yukito guardó silencio, y por un segundo le creyó, de hecho, había pronunciado esas palabras con tanta calma y petulancia que sintió un golpe en el estómago.

Sin duda le creyó por un instante...

Pero vio como los nudillos de la joven se ponían blancos ante la fuerza con que apretaba la silla que estaba frente a ella y en la que se estaba apoyando.

El maestro escondió una sonrisa triunfal.

- "¿En serio?" – se acercó peligrosamente a Nakuru hasta quedar a un paso de su cuerpo – "¿y también acostumbras aclararle a otros que esas personas con las que tienes "besos impulsivos" valen tanto la pena como para abandonarlo todo?" – ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa – "o al menos eso fue lo que entendí le dijiste a Jean por teléfono".

Yukito acortó un poco más la distancia colocándose a menos de medio paso de la muchacha, y aprovechando la aparente incapacidad de habla de la misma, estiró una mano para acariciar su antebrazo y deslizarlo con delicadeza hacia arriba hasta alcanzar su cuello y luego su mejilla.

- "¿Por qué me haces esto tan difícil, Nakuru?" – replicó en un suspiro al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos ante su contacto – "¿qué acaso no lo ves?.." – sin darse cuenta siquiera, empezó a borrar el escaso espacio entre ellos – "¿no comprendes cuanto yo...?".

Un ruido en la puerta, seguido por la intrusión de una animada chica rubia, interrumpió el momento logrando que los dos jóvenes despertaran de su ensoñación y retrocedieran dos pasos recuperando distancia entre ellos.

- "¡Oh, lo siento mucho!" – Nami Aihara se asombró al ver a los guardianes en la oficina – "disculpen esta repentina intromisión.. no era mi intensión… como vi a Kaho hablando con Inamoto y no quise interrumpirlos fue que opté por dejar en su oficina estos papeles" – se excusó ante la actitud silenciosa y aparentemente nerviosa de los jóvenes – "no pensé que hubiera alguien aquí... siento de veras haberlos interrumpido".

- "No te preocupes, Nami" – Yukito intentó sonreír con afabilidad, pero lo cierto es que en su interior se abatían fuertes emociones por verse interrumpido cuando sentía que finalmente la guardiana cedía a sus palabras.

- "S-sí, no te preocupes" – Nakuru se aclaró la garganta – "de hecho... creo que esperaré a Kaho en el automóvil" – replicó moviéndose con ansiedad y tomando lo más rápido que pudo su bolso – "con permiso.." - la modelo abandonó la oficina sin ver a nadie.

- "¿Estás bien, Yukito?" – La rubia preguntó cuando notó que el muchacho se había quedado viendo con resignación la puerta por la que Nakuru acaba de salir.

- "Lo estaré..." – él se volvió para mirarla y con una despedida cortés también abandonó el lugar.

La profesora se quedó en su lugar mientras apretaba con fuerza los papeles que abrazaba contra su pecho... por la actitud de Yukito y Nakuru, supo que había irrumpido en la oficina en el momento indicado...

* * *

- "¡Oye, mami, y si mis hermanitos deciden ir yo también puedo ¿verdad?" – la niña, presente durante la conversación que tenían sus padres, había entendido la parte del viaje con toda claridad y ya preguntaba con entusiasmo.

- "No lo sé, hija. Es muy probable que tus hermanos no tengan compromisos para el fin de semana y resuelvan viajar, pero me parece que la celebración es solo para adultos" – replicó Sonomi – "¿tú que piensas, cariño?".

- "Estoy de acuerdo" – asintió Fujitaka – "a pesar de que la invitación se extendió a toda la familia, tengo la impresión de que entre los presentes no habrá muchos niños".

- "¡Pero no es justo!" – Yui parecía a punto de llorar – "¡yo también quiero ir!".

- "Lo sé, mi pequeña, pero seguramente te aburrirías créeme" – el hombre intentó calmar a su hija.

- "Entonces, ¿no podré ir a ver a mi hermanita Tomoyo?" – preguntó con un puchero.

Sonomi suspiró y clavó los ojos en su esposo en busca de apoyo.

- "No esta vez.." – le dijo con paciencia – "pero... ¿qué te parece si el siguiente fin de semana tu mamá, tú y yo viajamos un par de días para visitar a tu hermana?".

Los ojos claros de Yui se abrieron con emoción a la vez que una enorme sonrisa empezaba a adornar su lindo rostro.

- "¡¿De verdad, papi?" – saltó de la cama de sus padres con emoción.

Fujitaka le devolvió la mirada a su esposa, esta vez buscando su aprobación. Ella sonrió.

- "No veo porque no podamos ir" – añadió para alegría de su hija.

- "¡Sííííí!" – danzó la niña.

- "Será mejor que le informemos a los demás de la invitación" – comentó Fujitaka – "de esa forma nuestros hijos podrán, si es que deciden ir, programar mejor sus compromisos antes del fin de semana".

- "¿Crees que Touya quiera ir?" – dudó Sonomi divertida.

- "No lo sé... ya sabes como es" – rió él.

- "Quizás se anime más con la compañía de Yukito... y es que creo que él no dejará de asistir".

- "Lo mismo estaba pensando. Seguramente Yukito querrá acompañar a su novia y complacer a su familia" – añadió tras una pausa – "¿te parece si ahora hacemos nuestra limpieza personal antes de bajar a desayunar con los muchachos y comentarles la noticia?".

- "Por supuesto..." – no pudo contener la risa ante la cara de horror de Yui cuando Fujitaka mencionó la parte de la "limpieza personal" – "ven, hija.. vamos a bañarnos".

- "¡Pero, mami... es muy temprano!" – protestó la niña antes de que su madre la apresara juguetonamente para evitar que saliera corriendo.

* * *

Algunas personas que pasaban por su mesa sonreían al ver la escena...

Un chico y una chica... jóvenes que se querían... conjetura fácil de adivinar por la forma en la que él tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que la miraba embobado...

Una pareja normal... como miles... como cualquiera.

- "¿Y qué dijeron tus padres?" – preguntó el muchacho, divertido ante la anécdota que ella contaba – "debieron haberse sorprendido mucho con la invitación".

- "De hecho sí. Aunque antes de que Tomoyo y Eriol regresaran a Francia, ellos ya habían tenido una conversación con Eriol debido al incidente de aquella noticia que salió en el periódico".

- "¿Y que decidieron?, ¿piensan viajar?".

- "A pesar de que el evento sea el fin de semana, mamá y papá tienen cosas que hacer y que no pueden postergar. Sin embargo, no descartaron la idea de que fuéramos nosotros".

- "¿En serio?.

- "Ellos dan por hecho que Yukito asistirá, y lo asumen tomando en cuenta que lo creen novio de Nakuru así que no pusieron peros para que nosotros también vayamos; además, a mamá le parece una idea maravillosa que podamos distraernos un fin de semana y al mismo tiempo hacerle una visita a Tomoyo.".

- "¿Y tu hermano no puso el grito en el cielo?".

- "Claro que sí. Y me dio la impresión que no fue hasta después de que Kaho le informara que ella no pensaba faltar, que mi hermano terminó decidiendo que él tampoco dejaría de asistir".

- "Me parece que nunca entenderé como es que una mujer como ella soporta su temperamento".

- "Está enamorada..." – Sakura sonrió – "una mujer es capaz de sobrellevar muchas cosas por amor".

- "Espero que eso lo digas porque tú también te identificas con el sentimiento".

Ella se sonrojó, y a los ojos de Shaoran eso la hacía ver aún más encantadora aquella noche.

- "Tú sabes que sí..".

El joven amplió su sonrisa y con cariño besó las manos de su novia.

Sakura suspiró sintiéndose más feliz que nunca y su mirada reparó entonces en el hermoso arreglo que adornaba la mesa.

- "Cuando me pediste que saliéramos hoy a cenar jamás pensé que vendríamos a un lugar tan maravilloso".

- "Que bueno que te guste. La verdad es que desde que somos novios nunca hemos tenido una cita propiamente dicha, los dos solos.." –dijo suavemente- "y pensé que tal vez... esta sería una buena oportunidad para eso".

Las tenues notas de una melodía que empezaba a sonar, contribuyó a que el ambiente en el lugar se hiciera más íntimo.

- "Supongo que desde que empezamos con nuestra relación no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros" – Sakura pareció resignada al recordar todas las situaciones con las que han tenido que lidiar.

- "No pienses en eso" – él pidió sin perder su buen humor – "estamos juntos ahora... y eso es lo único que importa" – súbitamente la música que sonaba le dio una idea – "Sakura, ¿quieres bailar?".

Ante la sonrisa del joven, ella asintió en silencio.

Llegando a la pista, el brazo del joven chino rodeó su cintura y ambos se deslizaron lentamente por el piso que casi parecía cristal reflejando sus movimientos...

- "Como quisiera que este momento no acabase nunca" –susurró él, que lucía hipnotizado totalmente en aquél instante.

- "Lo sé... yo también".

- "A veces no puedo evitar este sentimiento de querer estar siempre contigo" – repuso enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella.

- "Y yo no puedo evitar soñar despierta todo el tiempo" – replicó la muchacha sintiendo que flotaba - "sueño que siempre estoy a tu lado".

- "Es lo que más deseo, créeme.. que estuvieras conmigo siempre para protegerte... el solo pensamiento de que algo malo pudiera pasarte me da pánico".

Sakura ocultó aún más su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de su novio.

- "¡Te quiero tanto, Shaoran!" – susurró con anhelo – "tanto que ahora es imposible imaginar mi vida sin ti..".

- "Siento lo mismo..." – dejó de moverse al ritmo suave de la música y ella le miró desconcertada cuando buscó su rostro con ternura - "y espero ansioso el día en el que pueda permanecer a tu lado hasta mi último aliento de vida...".

Los ojos enormes de la muchacha le contemplaron por unos segundos eternos desde sus verdosas profundidades, en donde una luz de felicidad pura nacía desde el fondo de aquellas pupilas...

Como si fuera arrastrado por una fuerza indescriptible, imposible de combatir, el rostro de Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella y sus labios se encontraron nuevamente mientras las estrellas del cielo de Tokyo centelleaban con más fuerza que nunca...

¿Acaso alguien podría sufrir en una noche que era tan maravillosa para ambos?

* * *

Ante la mirada del recién llegado –que parecía más amenazante que nunca con ese reflejo rojo que desprendía la esquina de los mismos- los sirvientes tuvieron deseos de abandonar el despacho con presteza.

- "¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" – preguntó el hombre posando sus ojos en el deplorable estado de su hermano menor y todo el desorden a su alrededor.

El súbdito de más alto rango de los que se encontraban ahí se aclaró la garganta.

- "El joven Zheng llegó bastante alterado esta tarde" – empezó su relato intentando no reflejar nerviosismo – "vino directamente al despacho y sin perder el tiempo empezó a servirse un poco de alcohol. Fue al calor de algunas copas que realizó los destrozos que puede observar, mi señor".

- "¿Se ha hecho daño?" – dudó al notar la cantidad de cristales regados por todas partes.

- "No. Aunque sí lastimó a unos cuantos hombres que intentaron ayudarlo en cierto momento de su arrebato".

A Lao eso no pareció importarle. A pesar de que conocía muy bien las consecuencias y lesiones que podían provocar un hechicero pasado de copas, lo único que le interesaba era que Yang no estuviera herido.

- "Voy a quedarme a solas con mi hermano un momento. Cuando termine manda a limpiar este desorden".

El sirviente asintió y a una seña suya hizo que todo el personal abandonara el lugar.

El jefe del Clan Zheng se acercó hasta el muchacho desplomado en uno de los sillones. Pudo notar que a pesar de su estado lastimero estaba conciente, aunque con la mirada perdida - "¿Qué te ha sucedido, hermanito?".

Yang no contestó enseguida. Con toda la pereza del mundo alzó la vista para encarar a su hermano mayor.

- "Ella... ella rechazó el anillo de compromiso" – replicó finalmente con un tono amargo – "no quiere casarse conmigo".

Lao suspiró con enfado. ¡Esa condenada Mei Ling había hecho esto!. Sinceramente, estaba empezando a cansarle la forma en la que jugaba con Yang.

- "¿Esa es la razón por la que te citó el Consejo?".

El muchacho asintió con debilidad.

- "Entiendo que la noticia te haya fastidiado un poco pero me parece que no es tan grave como para que tú..".

- "Está con él..".

- "¿Qué?".

Yang soltó una risa irónica mientras dejaba caer sin la menor delicadeza el vaso que sostenía en una mano.

- "Están juntos... él y ella... y seguramente riéndose de mí en este momento" – el tono amargo empezaba a volverse desolado.

- "¿Te estás refiriendo a Sheng?" – repuso Lao un poco confundido. ¿Qué acaso no era noticia vieja que Lung Sheng también se peleaba el puesto por ser el prometido de la prima de Li?.

- "¿Quién más?" – dijo con sarcasmo – "ese maldito es inconfundible" – hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos.

- "No entiendo tu actitud. Desde hace mucho que estás enterado de las intenciones de ese sujeto ¿por qué ahora pareces afectado por ese hecho?".

- "Bueno, supongo que es normal que me enfurezca un poco más después de haberlos visto esta tarde" – continuó, al tiempo que se ponía de pie con un leve tambaleo y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su hermano – "tú me entiendes, ¿verdad, hermano?".

Lao regresó el gesto – "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?".

Su interlocutor empezó su relato dejando claro que lo ocurrido en ese encuentro era la razón de su estado.

- "Él la besó ¿entiendes?.." – soltó con la rabia volviendo a su ser y manifestándose en un temblor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo – "y ella no lo detuvo...".

El mayor de los Zheng suspiró.

- "¡Oh vamos, Yang!" – su exclamación logró que el aludido alzara la cabeza – "no vas a permitir que este incidente sin importancia te distraiga ¿cierto?. Porque no importa el estatus en el que esos dos se encuentren, al final de cuentas serás tú quien se case con ella".

- "Pero..".

- "Lo único de lo que debes preocuparte es de concentrarte y no hacer estupideces como perder la conciencia con el alcohol" – replicó sin sonar severo sino más bien razonable, cosa que de alguna manera hacía que sus palabras sonaran más intimidantes – "esa chiquilla será tuya y no hay nada que vaya a impedirlo".

Yang dejó que lo dicho por su hermano penetrara en su subconsciente. Como siempre, Lao tenía la virtud de inyectar en él un poco más de confianza cuando hacía sus declaraciones, y es que el jefe del Clan Zheng siempre lograba conseguir todo lo que se proponía, ya fueran estas metas propias o familiares.

- "Será mejor que vayas a tomar una ducha" – le sugirió con una sonrisa – "y cuando estés listo quizás podamos repasar un poco lo que tengo planeado hacer en unos días. Nuestra fuente acaba de informarme que es muy probable que Li y todo su grupo viaje a Francia en unos días... ¿qué te parece si posponemos un poco el secuestro de Kaho Mizuki y nos divertimos con demás?".

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien, siento mucho que la mitad de este capítulo se haya enfocado solamente en las horas posteriores al descubrimiento del papel de Yui como la brújula, pero no pude evitar hacerlo, era absolutamente necesario... además, espero haber compensado este detalle con las escenas cargadas de Eriol y Tomoyo que muchos de ustedes estaban deseosos de leer. No estoy muy segura de si fue lo que esperaban, pero por ahora era lo que tenía que pasar.

Estoy conciente de todas las cosas que van a desatarse después de todo este drama y malos entendidos, pero espero hacer de esta nueva etapa algo divertido. Aunque por ahora las cosas no se vean del todo bien para algunos de los personajes.

Imagino que muchos de ustedes aclaran cada vez más la confusión que tenían respecto a nuestros protagonistas, aunque es posible que otro poco entienda cada vez menos u_u y entiendo que eso se refleje en los reviews que para ser sincera disminuyeron mucho en el capítulo anterior ¿están entendiendo todo, queridos lectores?, ¿o es acaso que las situaciones entre los personajes son muy cargadas para su gusto?. No tengan miedo de opinar, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Por cierto, este capítulo va total y absolutamente dedicado a mi queridísima **Almudena **aka **Azkaban **quien cumplió años el mes pasado. Para ti, linda, porque eres la mejor del mundo mundial n_n

Y como siempre, disculparán cualquier error de ortografía… sabrán que mis dedos no son infalibles XD

Mil gracias a: **Betsabe (**Bueno, hoy traté de ponerle emoción al E/T pero no sé si era el tipo de emoción que esperabas XD en cuanto a Mei Ling, creo que las cosas están mejorando para ella. Y Yukito y Nakuru son todo un caso por ahora, pero que de a poco recobrarán el camino. Gracias por el review**), Azkaban (**Bien, tú hablas de la historia, pero yo me pregunto si alguna vez dejaré de sentir fascinación por mi lectora favorita. Y pues como ya lo dije antes, este capítulo es tuyo XD y fue teniendo eso en mente que intenté incluir lo más que pude de todo lo que te gusta… sé que es poco para lo que te mereces, pero con todo el cariño del mundo, eso sí**), Elanor (**Mil gracias. Que te guste tanto la historia es mi mayor felicidad, créeme. A mí también me encantan Yukito y Nakuru.. de hecho me divierto horrores cuando escribo sobre ellos.. son tan lindos**), Veronika (**Muchas gracias por tu review. Sé que esperas con ansias saber que pasará con Eriol y Tomoyo. Pero las cosas van encaminándose cada vez más así que tú tranquila n_n**), ****sakurachronicle (**No te preocupes por no poder comentar cada capítulo, yo más que nadie sé que la vida es dura y a veces el espacio de ocio es reducido XD así que tranquila. Que te tomes el tiempo para dejar un review, y aunque este solo contenga una línea no sabes lo que significa para mí**), Melida (**Yo sé que para ti no fue nada difícil adivinar quien era la brújula. A todo lo que deduces siempre le das.. al parecer mis secretos no son tan secretos contigo XD Definitivamente los hombres no piensan muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas y Yukito está sufriendo un poco por eso, pero si es listo sus problemas podrán solucionarse. Y en cuanto a la preocupación del primo de Silvia, me parece que en esa parte en particular te confundiste un poco… el preocupado es el amigo del primo de Silvia, osea, Takato. Por otro lado, espero que la inspiración no te abandone en cualquiera de esas dos escenas que estás tentada a dibujar. Decir que me muero por verlas, es poco**), Serena (**Espero que hoy estés menos atormentada con la relación de E/T aunque sea por un ratito XD y como siempre tus ideas juguetean mucho con mi inspiración, porque me gusta tomar en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Mil gracias por estar tan pendiente, esa fidelidad me anima como no tienes idea**), BARBIE94 (**Espero que hayas quedado complacida con todo lo que sucedió en este capítulo… mil gracias por el review n_n**) y a Marce (**Siento haber demorado tanto.. pero espero que haya valido la pena**) **por sus reviews!

Espero que no se me haya quedado nadie... y a los registrados mis mensajes personales.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!.

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **Nuestros amigos se tomarán un par de días para hacer un viaje en el que enfrentarán todo tipo de situaciones. Yukito intentará arreglar su relación con Nakuru a pesar de la terquedad de ella. Mientras tanto, Eriol pasará algunas dificultades queriendo controlar sensaciones que no se explica, al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo conocerá a persona muy importantes. Sakura tendrá una conversación interesante con la pequeña Yui, quien los acerca poco a poco a la identidad del quinto elegido.

Comentarios, tomatazos, dudas, reclamos.. ¡todo lo que quieran!... en un review XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Saito Ryuzaki**


	20. Si va a ser… será

**_EL QUINTO ELEGIDO_**

**"_Si va a ser... será"_**

Shaoran terminó de contar su relato con una notoria irritación.

- "Y luego Kerberos apoyó el comentario que tu hermano hizo sobre controlar mejor el ingreso de los extranjeros al país" - dijo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura comprendía ahora la razón del porque, al reunirse con Shaoran en el vestíbulo, encontró ante ella y despidiendo una mortífera aura combativa, como rodeados de fuego, a Shaoran, Touya y Kero, mirándose como si estuvieran dispuestos a pelear en cualquier instante...

Una gota había aparecido sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

¿Cuándo aceptarían Touya y Kero que Shaoran era su novio?...

- "Lo siento mucho" – suspiró Sakura – "sé lo groseros que mi hermano y Kero pueden ser a veces contigo".

- "Olvídalo" – el joven chino suavizó la mirada y cambió rápidamente de actitud para obligar a su novia a restarle importancia al asunto – "es verdad que el carácter de tu hermano y de Kerberos es a veces un poco... difícil, pero no es algo que no pueda manejar".

Shaoran rodeó la cintura de Sakura con suavidad y la muchacha a su vez entrelazó los brazos en su cuello con ternura mientras la cena estaba aún en el fuego de la cocina. Aprovechando que solo ella y Shaoran se quedarían a comer en casa, la ex Card Captor despachó al personal de la cocina para que su novio y ella pasaran un rato divertido haciendo algo de cenar.

- "¿Sabes?" –dijo ella- "creo que cocinas mejor que yo.."

El joven chino sonrió.

- "No es para tanto. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, ya ves que en casa Wei o Mei Ling siempre se encargan de todo y en mi casa en Hong Kong hay demasiada gente para ocuparse de estas cosas..".

- "Te entiendo, de hecho yo también tengo mucho tiempo de no cocinar algo" – Sakura sabía exactamente a qué se refería el muchacho, y es que desde que su familia y la de Tomoyo se unieron, contaban con el personal suficiente para encargarse de la cocina - "aunque en cuanto a postres se refiere, Tomoyo y yo tendemos a cocinar bastante seguido".

Shaoran se rió al mismo tiempo que la castaña se escabullía de sus brazos para fijarse en la cena...

- "Por cierto, hablé con Eriol está tarde y le confirmé que efectivamente viajaremos mañana a Francia" – replicó el castaño.

- "¿Sí?. Yo también estuve platicando con Tomoyo y está feliz porque podrá vernos, pero también está un poco nerviosa con todo el asunto de la fiesta".

- "Es lógico, y sobre todo después de que Eriol le explicase un poco sobre parte del verdadero motivo por el que se organizó la celebración".

- "Sí" – suspiró ella – "y eso, por supuesto, le preocupa mucho a mi hermana".

- "Y no es para menos, la situación debe ser bastante incómoda para ella" – continuó Shaoran contemplando los afanes de la muchacha mientras se recostaba sobre una repisa – "aunque Eriol me aseguró que aclarará cualquier malentendido antes de que las cosas se compliquen más".

- "De eso mismo se quejaba mi hermano el otro día" – Sakura comentó – "como sabes, ha estado indignado y furioso con todo este asunto, y le horroriza la sola idea de que la situación de Tomoyo tome el mismo rumbo que irremediablemente parecen haber tomado todos los rumores que nos han adjudicado".

Shaoran entendía a lo que se refería Sakura – "¿Lo dices porque los últimos chismes sobre parejas que nos rodearon han terminado prácticamente convirtiéndose en realidad?".

- "Sí. Primero Yukito y Nakuru, Touya y Kaho, Tú y yo... y ahora...".

- "Bien, con la mente caótica que se carga tu hermano, debe estar pensando –exageradamente- que de no aclararse las cosas, Tomoyo terminará comprometida en matrimonio o algo por el estilo".

Sakura se sonrojó. Repentinamente recordó que el otro día Kaho y Mei Ling estaban haciendo apuestas sobre quienes serían los primeros en dar ese gran paso. Para ella, la idea de casarse con Shaoran le parecía maravillosa. Además que cocinar juntos esa tarde había sido absoluta y totalmente encantador... casi como si fueran una pareja de recién casados y estuvieran solos en una casa para los dos.

- "Sí.. claro"

- "¿Porqué te sonrojaste?" – preguntó él con curiosidad, pues la acción no le había pasado desapercibida.

- "¡Es el calor de la cocina!" –protestó volviéndole la espalda- "no ha sido nada.."

El joven la miró confundido y rodeó su talle mientras el sonrojo de la muchacha aumentaba y no se atrevía a voltear a verle.

- "¿Porqué no me dices la verdad?.. ya ves que no tenemos siempre la suerte de estar solos y no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas.."

- "Es que... recordaba algo que Kaho y Mei Ling dijeron.." – repuso mientras se volvía a ver su rostro.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos.

- "¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron?" – susurró él.

- "Era algo sobre el matrimonio".

Sin poderlo evitar, a Shaoran el corazón le dio un respingo.

- "¿Y qué comentaban?" – intentó no sonar ansioso.

La bella muchacha lo observó con sus resplandecientes ojos verdes que de repente parecían haberse iluminado con un nuevo brillo de anhelo soñador, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, su sentido del olfato la alertó de algo que terminó con el momento.

- "¡La cena se está quemando!" – exclamó exaltada al darse cuenta del humo que salía de una de las ollas.

Efectivamente... el aroma a quemado inundaba ya la cocina y si Touya no hubiera abandonado ya la mansión Kinomoto, seguramente no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de reclamarle a su hermana con una gran vena en la frente al mismo tiempo que comentaba sin ningún tacto y colocando su mirada feroz sobre Shaoran: "Dos personas cocinando son demasiados".

Sakura destapó la olla con una gota que apareció en su cabeza al advertir que aquello podría matar a cualquiera...

- "No te preocupes..." – la mano suave de su novio en su hombro la consoló - "vamos a preparar todo de nuevo" – animó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Eriol suspiró con cansancio al mismo tiempo que ingresaba a la elegante salita.

- "Por lo que veo no pudiste aclarar nada con tus padres".

- "No." – se sentó con resignación en el fino sofá.

- "Eso quiere decir que la fiesta sigue en pie" – el rubio adivinó.

- "Ese asunto no estaba en disputa. Sabía que era un caso perdido intentar discutir con mi madre para cancelarlo, tan solo quería aclarar el malentendido del noviazgo antes de la fiesta para evitar cualquier interrogatorio innecesario e incómodo".

- "¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿acaso no dieron crédito a tu explicación?".

- "Ni siquiera me dejaron hablar" – confesó él – "cuando intenté abarcar el tema, mi madre dijo que ya habría tiempo para charlar en la fiesta y que cualquier explicación y presentación formal y oficial debería hacerla cuando la tuviera a ella y a mi padre frente a frente".

- "Debiste hablar con ellos en el mismo instante en que se publicó la noticia, Eriol" – razonó su amigo – "sobre todo por la posición e importancia que tu familia posee en Europa, ¿te imaginas el bombardeo de preguntas por las que tuvieron que haber pasado?".

- "Sé que han sido esos comentarios y cuestionamientos, por los que se han visto sometidos, lo que de alguna forma los obligó a buscar alguna solución a su falta de información".

- "Y vaya que se las ingeniaron. Mira que organizar una gran fiesta por tu cumpleaños e invitar a todos tus amigos junto con otro buen número de personas sin tu conocimiento, ha sido toda una hazaña".

Eriol volvió a suspirar con resignación. Ciertamente, él supo desde el principio que debía aclarar con sus padres la noticia de su supuesto noviazgo con Tomoyo, pero con el ataque en contra de la muchacha, su regreso a Francia y todo el torbellino de confusiones y dudas que por el momento estaba atravesando, hizo que colocara sus prioridades en otro lado. Y esclarecer un chisme de la prensa rosa no era una de esas prioridades.

Por supuesto que no contaba con que su madre armara –con la excusa de su cumpleaños- una gran fiesta teniendo como invitados a sus amigos más cercanos, algunos conocidos y por supuesto a su "novia" oficial. Aunque para Eriol, que conocía de sobra a sus padres, especialmente a su madre, estaba perfectamente claro que el principal motivo y objetivo de semejante celebración no era otro que conocer a Tomoyo Daidouji en persona. Evidentemente, y en vista de que los duques no habían recibido explicación o noticia alguna de su hijo desde que se supo lo de su romance, tuvieron que tomar medidas especiales para enterarse de los detalles por ellos mismos.

Eriol había recibido toda una sorpresa, digna de permitirse unos segundos de estupefacción, cuando Shaoran se comunicó con él para contarle sobre la llamada personal que Elizabeth Hiragizawa le hizo, casi al mismo tiempo de recibir una invitación para la fiesta. Fue en ese momento que se enteró también, que casi todos sus amigos habían recibido una llamada similar acompañada por la misma invitación que se les hizo llegar a sus hogares... incluyendo a la familia de Tomoyo.

- "Es increíble que tus padres hayan planeado todo sin siquiera consultar contigo" – siguió comentando el rubio – "¿y qué la fiesta vaya a ser aquí en París?, es aún más asombroso".

- "Bien, ellos sabían que de esa forma no podría haber excusa alguna que justificara la ausencia de Tomoyo." – señaló el hecho de que la actual residencia de la japonesa en Francia, decidió sin vacilaciones el lugar de la celebración – "Es obvio que han hecho todo lo que creyeron necesario para cumplir su objetivo" – el inglés se encogió de hombros – "por supuesto que de haber estado al tanto de sus planes habría hecho lo posible por detenerlos... no me parece justo que Tomoyo tenga que pasar por una situación tan incómoda por mi culpa".

- "Ni que lo digas. ¿Te imaginas todo el tipo de lengua viperina que tendrá que enfrentar?... mira que tú siempre has sido muy popular entre las chicas y creo que tus admiradoras no están muy contentas que se diga con esta "unión", así que un escrutinio severo a de esperarse que suceda en contra de Jessica" replicó - "sin contar que a tu fiesta de cumpleaños también asistirán otros nobles que no estarán dispuestos a perder la oportunidad de echarle el ojo a la nueva joven que bien podría formar parte de casa real inglesa".

- "Claro, olvidaba que la prensa catalogó nuestra relación como "absolutamente seria"" – comentó con sarcasmo uno de los reportes – "seguramente que todos estarán esperando un anuncio de compromiso o algo así".

- "¿Y qué dice Jessica de todo esto?, ¿por qué ya hablaste con ella, cierto?".

- "Por supuesto. Fue lo primero que hice luego de enterarme de esta locura de la fiesta" – asintió.

- "Pues entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, si ya pusiste a Jessica al tanto de todo, ella sabrá cómo comportarse".

- "Eso no es lo que me inquieta. Tengo completa confianza en que la personalidad de Tomoyo terminará por encantar a todos los invitados" – repuso Eriol, con divertida satisfacción – "pero eso no va a evitar los comentarios y el interrogatorio por más de algún malintencionado... es ese tipo de situación la que me parece injusta".

- "Bien, un pequeño interrogatorio es algo manejable" – Jack se encogió de hombros.

Aunque eso no era una afirmación de la que Tomoyo pudiera dar fe por el momento. Y es que la muchacha no hacía más que suspirar con resignación ante el cuestionamiento de su amiga.

- "¿Por qué no quieres contarme nada?" – insistió la pelirroja.

- "Porque no hay nada que contar" – Tomoyo repuso con paciencia – "ya te dije que Eriol y yo no tuvimos ninguna escapada romántica".

- "Estuvieron solos por casi dos días, Jessica" – contradijo ella – "¿piensas acaso que soy tan tonta como para creer que todo ese tiempo solo estuvieron tomando té con galletas?".

- "Silvia, llevas días con lo mismo, ¿por qué es tan difícil creer que nada pasa entre nosotros?".

- "Pues, para empezar, desapareces sin decirle a nadie adónde vas, luego, Eriol se aparece en nuestro dormitorio para preguntarme si sé algo de tu paradero, más tarde llamas para decir que no regresarás hasta el día siguiente... y por último, desde que volviste de tu pequeña aventura de dos días has estado actuando muy extraño".

- "¿Qué quieres decir?".

- "Lo que escuchas. Tu actitud ha sido bastante peculiar últimamente, y más vale que no intentes negármelo porque gracias a que vivimos juntas no es tan difícil para mí notar ese tipo de cambios radicales en tu persona".

- "Me parece que estás exagerando" – la hermana de Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- "¿Podrías explicarme entonces por qué este último tiempo pareces evitar a Eriol en cada oportunidad que tienes?" – la bella joven guardó silencio ante la pregunta, así que Silvia continuó – "es totalmente obvio el trato familiar que siempre ha existido entre ustedes, así que me resulta absolutamente increíble que ahora lo trates con tanta... frialdad" – arrugó el ceño intentando encontrar las palabras que describieran mejor la situación – "es como si el pobre hubiera hecho algo malo y estuvieras castigándolo con tu distancia por eso".

Tomoyo suspiró, replicando con calma – "Créeme, Silvia, no tengo nada en contra de Eriol".

La chica se cruzó de brazos – "Entonces, ¿por qué el alejamiento?".

La aludida se tomó un instante de reflexión antes de contestar. Aunque las mentiras no eran una costumbre que ella practicara, definitivamente no podía ser totalmente honesta con su amiga respecto a los verdaderos sentimientos que motivaban su nueva actitud hacia el inglés, y es que ni siquiera ella misma terminaba por asimilar todo lo que le estaba pasando, por ende, no sentía la seguridad de revelar datos que escudriñaran su actitud... y su corazón.

- "Lo cierto es que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol me tiene un poco preocupada" – dijo al fin, revelando tan solo parte de la verdad – "esos rumores de que él y yo sostenemos un romance lo ha colocado en una posición bastante incómoda frente a su familia".

- "Pero, Jessica, nada de eso es tu culpa" – razonó la pelirroja, que ahora encontraba un poco de lógica en el comportamiento de su amiga.

- "Lo sé, pero eso no cambia nada. El hecho es que sus padres, y prácticamente toda Europa, creen que soy su novia, y temo que cuando aclaremos el malentendido un nuevo escándalo se desate y caiga sobre su familia".

- "Sé que la vida de los nobles es una a la que los medios siempre intentan inyectar un poco más de alharaca, pero si se sabe manejar la situación es posible evitarse un escándalo" – opinó la de ojos grises – "además, Eriol es un hombre inteligente y estoy segura que sabrá cómo manejarlo".

- "Tengo confianza en Eriol, es la reacción de los demás la que me inquieta" – repuso Tomoyo, reflejando en su tono el sentimiento de su declaración.

- "Te preocupas demasiado, Jessica, aún y cuando no tienes la culpa de nada... pero entiendo lo que dices, para ti es muy importante que Eriol y su familia no salgan perjudicados" – sonrió ante la falta de egoísmo de su amiga – "tranquila, estoy segura que todo va a resolverse de la mejor manera".

Cuando la sonrisa de la francesa se amplió, Tomoyo intentó devolver el gesto de optimismo deseando que el sentimiento también se reflejara en sus ojos.

* * *

Sakura cerró su maleta de viaje con un suspiro resignado y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

A pesar de que la idea de visitar a su hermana la entusiasmaba, todavía no dejaba de inquietarse por la otra que dejaba en casa.

- "¡¿No vas a llevarte esto, Sakurita?" – la feliz niña señalaba una de las piezas que Sakura había pensado llevar pero que a último minuto cambió de idea y dejó sobre la cama al lado de la maleta.

- "No, ya llevo ropa suficiente".

- "No se te vaya a olvidar que me prometiste traer muchos dulces, hermanita" – le recordó entre risas – "para mí y para Kerito".

- "No lo olvidaré" – sonrió – "y tú, recuerda que me prometiste no hacer muchas travesuras mientras estamos de viaje. Kero y Spinel se quedarán contigo así que tienes que portarte bien".

Ella asintió con energía.

- "Lo haré, hermanita, te lo prometo" – agitó sus bracitos con emoción – "si me sigo portando bien, mami y papi me llevarán con ellos a ver a mi hermanita Tomoyo.. ¡y yo quiero ir porque la extraño mucho!".

- "Lo sé, yo también la extraño mucho..." – suspiró – "y tú, recuerda que el próximo fin de semana cuando viajes con mamá y papá, es tu turno de traerme dulces a mí, ¿de acuerdo?" – repuso con diversión.

- "¡Voy a traerte muchos, Sakurita.. también a mi hermanito Touya, a Kaho, a Yuki y a Nakuru!".

Entre risas, Sakura tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

- "¿No crees que vendrás cargada de demasiadas golosinas?, piensas traerle a mucha gente, ¿qué tal si de los míos comparto con todos ellos?".

- "¿Pero y si te quedas sin nada?" – a la niña no le gustaba esa idea – "¡yo quiero que todos tengan dulces!"

- "Eres una encanto, Yui.. ¿cómo es que una niña como tú está metida en tantos problemas como nosotros los adultos?" – reflexionó al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza en un gesto maternal y sin poder evitar recordar las complicaciones por las que estaban pasando.

- "Ya no estés triste por el papel brillante" – la chiquilla pidió con un puchero encantador. A pesar de que aún no entendía bien la importancia del pergamino que contenía la profecía, sus sentidos infantiles podían distinguir que desde aquel día que hizo brillar el papiro, su hermana mayor parecía más pensativa y sonreía menos.

- "No estoy triste, Yui, tan solo pienso mucho en el papel brillante" – le explicó suavizando su mirada – "en lo que está plasmado ahí y lo que significa para nosotros".

- "Yuki dice que con el papel que brilla vamos a encontrar a alguien bueno que nos ayudará" – repuso con inocencia – "y yo sé que esa niña va a ayudarnos mucho..".

- "¿Sí, lo crees?" – Sakura no se sorprendió ante la seguridad de su hermana al referirse a la "persona buena" como una mujer, pues ya algunas de las visiones de Kaho y de las suyas concedieron con el relato que la menor de los Kinomoto había hecho luego de haber practicado el conjuro que develó la primera parte de la profecía. Con las nuevas visiones de ella, que era la brújula, combinado con el irremediable lazo que la uniría al _quinto, _a la niña le fue fácil identificar el género del mismo. Ya no había dudas: el quinto elegido era una _mujer._

- "Sí, ella es buena, hermanita" – asintió con energía – "ella tenía el mismo color y brillaba igual que las otras personas que pude ver".

- "¡¿Qué dijiste?" – la joven se sobresaltó de pronto cuando las conjeturas en su cabeza explotaron ante lo que podía significar aquello.

Yui parpadeó confundida ante el asombro de su hermana, ¿qué tenía de malo que la niña buena brillara igual que otros de los personajes de su visión?.

- "¿Dices que la energía de la niña buena era igual a la de otras de las personas que viste?".

- "Sí, por eso sé que es buena".

- "No nos dijiste nada de eso cuando le contaste a Shaoran, al señor Ota y a mí tu visión luego de desplegar el pergamino".

Yui se confundió, pues no entendía porque aquel detalle era tan importante. Ella tan solo estaba segura de quiénes eran los buenos y los malos en su visión.. y aquella niña que sus hermanitos buscaban era buena porque la energía en ella brillaba con el mismo color que algunos de los buenos.

- "No entiendo, hermanita, ¿está mal que la niña buena brille igual que los demás?".

- "No, Yui, no está mal" – susurró sin salir de su asombró – "¿pero estás segura de lo que dices verdad?, no te habrás confundido".

La pequeña negó con vehemencia – "No, yo la vi, Sakurita.. la niña buena tenía el mismo color que otros que también pude ver".

La castaña dejó que las palabras de su hermana terminaran de digerirse en su mente y volvió a recordar una de las explicaciones que Yasuhiro Ota les había dado a ella y a Kaho cuando los tres unieron sus fuerzas y sus dones de predicción para anticipar más desenlaces en su búsqueda por la brújula de luz. ¡Aquello era realmente insólito!. Si el relato de su hermana era verdad, _el quinto elegido _compartía la misma sangre que algunos de los involucrados en la profecía... el quinto podría tener algún parentesco con alguno de los participantes en el conflicto.

* * *

La hermosa mujer parpadeó totalmente perpleja y sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Frente a ella, con una amplia sonrisa, que solo lograba hacerlo lucir aún más apuesto, y vestido con ropa de invierno, se encontraba Yukito Tsukishiro.

- "¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" – logró articular, luego de superado el instante de sorpresa.

- "¡Hola!" – saludó él con su misma afabilidad de siempre.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – volvió a preguntar, recuperando el control de su voz y logrando reproducir un tono más severo.

La doncella que acompañó al recién llegado hasta la sala en la que la señorita descansaba, se inclinó con respeto y replicó una disculpa en francés antes de retirarse. Evidentemente, la joven del personal de servicio no tenía conocimiento de los problemas que aquejaban a la pareja, pero lo cierto es que ella nunca había visto a la señorita Akizuki enmudecer ante la presencia de un muchacho... y mucho menos de uno tan guapo. Ahora, lo que sí le causaba una enorme curiosidad era el recibimiento tan frío con el que la modelo había recibido al joven, ¿qué acaso no era él su novio?, la chica estaba segura que era su rostro el que aparecía al lado del de ella en las incontables portadas de revistas de chismes de famosos que siempre leía... y precisamente, por ese motivo, no entendía la sorpresa de la señorita. ¿Qué no venía todo el mundo, incluso su novio, al cumpleaños del joven Hiragizawa?.

- " ¿Te importaría si nos sentamos un momento?" – pidió el profesor con amabilidad – "sé por experiencia que no te gusta discutir ciertos asuntos de pie" – sonrió.

- "Yukito.." – ella intentó volver a cuestionarlo, pero él no se lo permitió.

- "¿Por favor?" – susurró, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano que insistía en su petición de que tomara asiento – "intentaré ser breve, lo prometo".

Nakuru lo pensó un segundo. Suspiró.

- "Está bien... pero que sea rápido".

Yukito esperó a que ella se acomodara para luego sentarse a su lado, aunque se preocupó de guardar la distancia.

- "Bien. Primero, para responder a la pregunta que hiciste hace un momento, vine a París para asistir al cumpleaños de tu _primo;_ y aquí, a esta casa, vine para hacerte una propuesta" – repuso con calma y sin abandonar su tono afable – "por cierto que escogieron un excelente lugar para hacer la fiesta, esta mansión es impresionante".

- "Es una de las propiedades que poseen los padres de Eriol en Francia" – agitó la mano como restándole importancia – "¿de qué propuesta hablas?" – una repentina ansiedad y curiosidad la asaltaron.

Él sonrió ante su indudable interés - "Es evidente que tú y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver, pero en vista del presente acontecimiento creo necesario que hagamos una tregua" – replicó – "estarás de acuerdo conmigo que el motivo principal por el que fui invitado al cumpleaños de Hiragizawa, es porque el mundo entero cree que soy tu novio".

Nakuru arrugó la nariz. Yukito tenía razón. A pesar de que se extendió una invitación a la familia de Tomoyo, de la cual el joven era prácticamente un miembro más, los Duques Hiragizawa habían considerado la asistencia del maestro como un íntimo invitado de su _sobrina_.

- "Y sería extremadamente difícil dar esa impresión si no vas a dirigirme la palabra en toda la noche" – continuó el muchacho – "como sabes bien, Tomoyo también está atrapada en esta cadena de malentendidos desde que los medios la involucraron románticamente con Hiragizawa, está claro que toda la atención va a estar volcada sobre ellos hasta que decidan aclarar la situación. Y es por eso que considero innecesario que nosotros también llamemos la atención reflejando una conducta distante durante la fiesta".

Nakuru arqueó una ceja, empezando a comprender la propuesta de su interlocutor – "¿Estás sugiriendo que finjamos estar juntos por el bien de todos?".

Él asintió – "Será solo por una noche y en beneficio de nuestras respectivas familias. Ellos tendrán bastante con que lidiar sin que nosotros también demos de que hablar con nuestro comportamiento" – concluyó.

La bella joven se sintió atada. Por una parte, los argumentos de Yukito eran perfectamente razonables, pues su dueño y creador ya tenía suficientes asuntos que resolver en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños como para preocuparse por sus problemas personales con Yukito. Pero por otro lado, sostener la farsa de la pareja feliz le hacía sentir un vacío horrible en el estómago, sin contar que le era endemoniadamente difícil controlar sus sentimientos hacia el maestro. No estaba segura de cuanto podía soportar, no sabía si sería capaz de fantasear y soñar que él sentía por ella algo más que amistad sin romperse luego en pedazos... cuando la farsa llegara a su fin.

- "Entiendo que esta tregua te cause malestar" – ante el silencio de la muchacha, Yukito intentó seguir razonando su propuesta – "pero si ponemos de nuestra parte no resultará tan difícil. Míranos en este momento, por ejemplo, estamos teniendo una charla civilizada, a pesar de que pensé que me echarías a patadas en cuanto me vieras" – intentó bromear.

A pesar de ella misma, no pudo evitar una media sonrisa.

- "Está claro que nuestros últimos encuentros no han sido un éxito" – estuvo de acuerdo – "pero creo que tienes razón. Valdría la pena intentar una tregua por la tranquilidad de Eriol y de Tomoyo" – Nakuru replicó con suavidad – "supongo que puedo hacerlo".

- "¡Excelente!" – dijo él con entusiasmo – "no te quito más tu tiempo, entonces, te dije que sería breve, igualmente, prometí a Sakura que visitaría a Tomoyo antes de arreglar todo lo de nuestra instalación para el fin de semana".

- "¿Cómo?, ¿Sakura y los demás aún no están aquí?" – dudó un poco sorprendida.

- "No, ellos llegarán hasta mañana, de hecho se les ajustará el tiempo y seguramente estén aquí apenas una media hora antes de que inicie la fiesta, pero como se quedarán dos días más antes de regresar a Japón, podrán tomarse ese espacio para pasarlo con ella. Yo tuve que adelantarme para poder hablar contigo, además, pensé que si aceptabas mi propuesta lo mejor sería conservar las apariencias" – explicó – "estoy seguro que mientras venía para acá, más de un fotógrafo notó mi presencia" – amplió su sonrisa.

- "Entiendo" – asintió ella – "y supongo que estaría bien que te acompañara hasta la puerta. Lo más probable es que aún haya ojos alrededor de la mansión".

El joven no contestó, pero poniéndose de pie extendió una mano invitando a la modelo a imitarlo. La pareja caminó hasta la salida y cuando Yukito dio un paso fuera de la residencia, giró sobre su eje para quedar frente a la muchacha, quien había permanecido en el marco de la puerta. Con delicadeza, tomó una de sus femeninas manos entre la suya dándole un pequeño apretón y con la otra mano acarició su mejilla. Nakuru se estremeció ante el contacto, el cual definitivamente no esperaba, sintiendo de pronto su dulce aliento sobre su rostro.

- "Alguien podría estar mirando" – Yukito susurró, y a pesar de que no podía verlo con propiedad debido a su cercanía, ella podía percibir su sonrisa mientras le hablaba – "nos vemos luego" – fue lo último que le murmuró antes de plantarle un beso en la comisura de los labios, prolongando el acto un poco más de lo necesario, luego, soltó su mano y se alejó a paso tranquilo.

Un instante después, cuando sintió la brisa helada golpeando sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, se obligó a parpadear y a exhalar, algo mareada. Recuperando un poco el control de sus pensamientos, que habían desaparecido por completo hace un momento. Ahogó un gemido de frustración... quizás, haber aceptado la propuesta de Yukito no fue una buena idea.

* * *

Tomoyo acomodó su pequeña maleta sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que terminaba la llamada en su teléfono móvil y se despedía de Nakuru Akizuki.

La hija de Sonomi acababa de terminar de escuchar declaraciones entusiastas de lo divertido que iba a resultar engalanarse para la fiesta. Sonrió con diversión ante la algarabía de la guardiana de Eriol. Ciertamente, la emoción de Nakuru le recordó mucho a la misma que experimentó de niña a la hora de diseñar trajes para Sakura y de vestirla con ellos. Los papeles parecían estar invertidos ahora que la súper modelo quería encargarse personalmente de ella antes de la fiesta. Nakuru, con la excusa de haber contratado a todo un sequito de personas que se encargarían del trabajo de embellecerlas para la velada, insistió en que lo más conveniente era que se trasladara a la mansión desde muy temprano para aprovechar el día.

Mientras checaba una vez en su cabeza si todo lo que necesitaba estaba empacado, un leve golpe llamó su atención. Sabiendo de antemano quién era, la bella joven cruzó su habitación sin titubear para abrir la puerta.

- "Hola" – saludó el hombre con una sonrisa – "Silvia me dijo que querías hablar conmigo a solas antes de irnos".

Ella asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás para dejar pasar al muchacho.

- "¿Pasa algo malo?" – dudó él.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza – "No. Tan solo... quería hacerte entrega de tu regalo de cumpleaños".

- "Pensé que tu plan para comprarme un presente se había estropeado" – arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, pues luego del desastre en que había terminado aquella salida, su amiga no había vuelto a la calle sin su compañía, por lo tanto, la compra de un obsequio no podía haber pasado desapercibida para él, así que el que ella afirmara que iba a darle uno le sorprendía.

- "Así fue, pero de igual manera me las arreglé" – replicó triunfante.

- "Tomoyo, creo que ya te había dicho que no era necesario... no tenías porque gastar en algo que..".

- "No me he gastado nada" – le aseguró – "y en vista de que le pediste a tus padres que le informaran a los invitados de no traer ningún obsequio para ti, me pareció que lo mejor era hacer esto en privado" – se volvió a su cama para tomar el pequeño paquete y se lo extendió – "es algo muy sencillo, la verdad, pero espero que te guste".

Él tomó la pequeña caja cuidadosamente envuelta, elevando sus ojos hacia ella.

- "Muchas gracias..." – sonrió con sinceridad antes de que sus rápidas manos arrancaran la envoltura y dejaran al descubierto un estuche para CD, en su interior había un solitario disco plateado – "¿qué es?" – preguntó con curiosidad.

La bella joven no contestó. Tomó el CD y caminó hasta su mesita de noche para ponerlo en el reproductor que allí se encontraba. Pulsó el botón de _Play _y esperaron en silencio. Entonces, empezó a sonar la música.

Los ojos azules de Eriol se ampliaron detrás de sus gafas ante la hermosa voz que acompañaba a la música. Voz, que él estaba seguro pertenecía a Tomoyo.

_**yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**La luz del sol **__**al atardecer **__**proyecta **__**una **__**luz **__**roja **__**en **__**los llanos**_

_**hi no you ni. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Al igual que el fuego**_

_**yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**El cielo **__**nocturno **__**está dibujando las estrellas**_

_**hitotsu zutsu. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . una por una**_

Y sin que ella se explicara, Eriol supo de que canción se trataba y la razón por la que la muchacha consideraba aquello como un obsequio para él.

- "Una de las últimas salidas que tuvimos en Japón antes de regresar a París, fue una cena con todos nuestros amigos" – repuso Tomoyo con una sonrisa – "¿lo recuerdas?".

- "Por supuesto que sí" – sonrió ampliamente.

- "En un punto de la conversación empezamos a evocar recuerdos de nuestra infancia, sobre todo aquel festival de verano que hicimos en la primaria algunos meses después de que regresaras a Inglaterra" – continuó – "y al relatarte que Li y Sakura interpretaron al príncipe y a la princesa en la obra de teatro del festival, hiciste comentarios un poco embarazosos para ambos" – contuvo una risita al recordar los sonrojos de su hermana y el joven chino – "pero cuando Naoko comentó mi pequeña participación en el festival tú…".

- "Dije que a pesar de que habría sido divertido ver a Sakura y a Shaoran en la obra, me hubiera encantado poder estar presente para escuchar tu interpretación, pues recordaba la hermosa voz que tenías y aquello sin duda hubiera sido un deleite" – el inglés terminó por ella.

Tomoyo sonrió – "Así que llamé a mamá para que me enviara la pista con la que practicaba en casa en aquel momento y cuando llegó hice con ella una copia grabando la canción, aunque ya no poseo la misma voz que de niña, traté de hacer un buen trabajo".

Eriol quedó complacido ante la modestia de la diseñadora. Era verdad... al paso del tiempo, su voz había perdido aquel melado tono infantil, pero había adquirido una renovada suave dulzura y melodiosa entonación, totalmente embriagadoras al oído.

- "Esto... no tengo palabras para expresarlo. Es encantador, Tomoyo. No podías haberme regalado nada que me gustara más. No puedo creerlo".

Y sin pensarlo demasiado, Eriol acortó la distancia para abrazar a la muchacha con delicadeza.

_**hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumete'ru . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Cierro los **__**ojos **__**y **__**busco **__**dentro de **__**mi **__**corazón**_

_**dare wo matsu no? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¿A quién estoy esperando?**_

_**chiheisen no mukou kara . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Estoy**__**escuchando**__**una voz**_

_**kikoete kuru koe wo kiite-iru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**que **__**viene **__**desde el otro lado **__**del horizonte**_

_**koko ni kite . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**"**__**Ven **__**aquí**__**".**_

Tomoyo, que no esperaba aquello, permaneció atónita unos segundos antes de que el joven le susurrara al oído.

- "Muchas gracias".

Ella se relajó ante su declaración y alzó los brazos, ciñéndolos alrededor de su cintura para regresar el gesto.

- "No hay de que" – susurró, acomodándose en su pecho. Los dos permanecieron abrazados un momento hasta que una risa irónica escapara de los labios de Eriol.

- "Después del regalo que me has hecho, supongo que por hoy puedo descartar la idea de que estabas enfadada conmigo".

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Tomoyo alzara la vista con sorpresa. A pesar del movimiento, Eriol solo se separó lo suficiente para que pudiera clavar sus ojos en su rostro, pero mantuvo sus brazos en torno a ella.

- "¿De qué hablas?" – estaba desconcertada.

- "Vamos, no creerás que no había notado tu comportamiento estos últimos días ¿verdad?" – su mirada azul chispeó con astucia – "cada vez que te acompañaba fuera de la academia o cuando pasaba un poco el tiempo contigo y Silvia, siempre parecías estar un poco tensa, vacilante, estabas tan... cautelosa y me preguntaba por qué, si habría hecho algo sin darme cuenta que te molestara".

- "Yo... lo siento mucho" – se rindió con un suspiro y bajó la mirada porque de pronto le fue muy difícil mantenerla.

- "Entonces _sí_ estabas molesta conmigo" – lo escuchó decir.

- "No. No es lo que crees" – ella cerró los ojos tomando aire – "yo... me he sentido muy culpable últimamente por todo lo que ha sucedido" – dijo al fin.

- "Tomoyo.." – él la llamó con dulzura, apartando una mano de su espalda para alcanzar su mentón y alzar su rostro – "¿de qué podrías sentirte culpable?.. no existe algo que hayas hecho que amerite te adjudiques semejante calificativo".

Ella pareció vacilar, encontrando difícil ocultar la verdad de su mirada penetrante.

- "Aún no he olvidado que por mi descuido pudimos haber muerto en aquel ataque" – se concentró en uno de los hechos que formaban parte de su remordimiento.

Él soltó otra risita – "Bueno, a pesar de que admito no fue una idea muy sabia de tu parte irte sin mí aún cuando ya te lo había advertido, he reflexionado sobre el asunto y llegué a la conclusión de que sin importar donde estuviéramos, ellos igual nos habrían atacado" – repuso con tranquilidad – "de hecho, que lo hicieran mientras estábamos en la calle, fue lo mejor en muchos sentidos, pues logramos proteger esta academia y a nuestros conocidos".

Tomoyo suspiró intentando sentirse aliviada un poquito siquiera, pero lo cierto es que el otro motivo por el que la culpa la atormentaba, abarcaba casi en su totalidad su corazón afligido, así que el intentó de Eriol por consolarla no fue muy efectivo.

El inglés notó aquello inmediatamente, desconcertándose al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco sobre la bella muchacha para indagar más en su expresión.

Fue en ese momento que lo sintió.

_**kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**El **__**viento **__**reluciente **__**se envuelve alrededor de **__**mis hombros**_

_**kata wo tsutsumu yo . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**tan suavemente **__**como **__**un suspiro**_

_**chiheisen no mukou kara . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . C**__**ontemplo **__**a **__**alguien**_

_**aruite kuru hito wo mitsumete'ru . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__** que camina hacia a **__**mí **__**desde el otro lado **__**del **__**horizonte**_

_**koko ni kite . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."Ven aquí"**_

Una súbita y poderosa sensación de _déjà vu _lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que se sintió mareado. Su cabeza y su cuerpo se mezclaron en una de las más extrañas reacciones que alguna vez hubiera experimentado.

Eriol no podía explicarlo con precisión, sobre todo porque ya había estado así con Tomoyo en diferentes ocasiones y de distintas maneras: había bailado con ella, la había sostenido apoyándola sobre su cuerpo cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la fiebre luego de aquel primer ataque, la había abrazado muchas veces mientras los dos posaban para el lente de la cámara de Yui, en muchas salidas casuales se había inclinado sobre ella para susurrarle al oído, cuando la encontraba deambulando por las noches debido a sus pesadillas, la había consolado... en fin, fueron muchas las experiencias que se asemejaban a este momento.

Pero ninguna le había perturbado tanto como esta.

Era insólita la manera en la que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a la cercanía de la muchacha, y también como, sin tener mucho control de lo que hacía, la mano con la que había alcanzado su mentón para elevar su rostro, se deslizó en una caricia hasta tocar su mejilla. De pronto, aquello le resultó increíblemente familiar: la cercanía suficiente como para poder ver cada pestaña alineada en sus ojos, el aliento sobre su rostro mientras la miraba, su brazo libre rodeando su cintura, sus brillantes ojos azules, sus delicados labios rosa...

Sin tener ni idea de los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Eriol, Tomoyo lidiaba con su propio dilema. Ciertamente, era consciente de la cercanía de su amigo y de la acción casi calcada de aquel momento que ella intentaba guardar en el fondo de su baúl de los recuerdos, aunque en esta ocasión podía identificar una diferencia y eran los ojos claros y llenos de vida del inglés, lo cual significaba que no había caído en ningún trance que forzara el mismo final que aquella noche. Esto la hizo reaccionar, logrando que fluyera en ella aquella vieja culpa. Y con la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, apartó la mirada e inclinó levemente su rostro mientras susurraba...

- "Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Eriol" – replicó con voz suave – "te prometo que intentaré no volver a sentirme culpable por ese incidente".

Eriol parpadeó cuando ella rompió el contacto con su mirada, al tiempo que la mano que acariciaba su mejilla se apartó automáticamente ante su acción.

En ese mismo instante, el ruido de algo cayéndose en la sala seguido de una pequeña maldición en francés ayudó a que el momento terminara por completo.

_**hikaru ishi wo hitotsu kette mita . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Él pateó una sola piedra brillante**_

_**koko ni kite . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."Ven aquí"**_

Tomoyo reconoció la voz de Silvia en la sala quejándose de su torpeza, y eso fue suficiente para que ella misma recuperara su sentido común y se liberara con delicadeza del abrazo de Eriol, comenzando a moverse por la habitación reuniendo sus últimos objetos personales dentro de su cartera y de esa forma poder estar lista para marcharse.

La canción llegó a su fin y enseguida comenzó otra. Eriol intentó sacudir aquella confusión de su cuerpo pretendiendo caminar para sentarse en la silla más cercana, la cual se hallaba frente al tocador de la joven. Concentrándose un poco más en la música reconoció que la siguiente pista era aquella que, en la primaria, Tomoyo cantó una vez mientras él tocaba el piano y Sakura los contemplaba.

- "¿Cuántas canciones grabaste en mi regalo?" – preguntó él para hacer plática e intentar evaporar por completo la extraña atmosfera que aún bailaba en el aire.

- "Unas cuantas" – Tomoyo admitió con una sonrisa – "a pesar que originalmente solo planeé grabar la canción del festival, luego decidí aprovechar el espacio del CD e incluir un par que estoy segura recuerdas de la primaria".

- "¿Sabes?, tu presente me ha colocado en una situación bastante difícil, pues ahora tengo que ingeniármelas para en tu cumpleaños poder darte algo que supere o se acerqué un poco al regalo que me has hecho" – comentó divertido.

- "No tienes que preocuparte por eso" – le aseguró – "no necesito nada estrafalario, de hecho, no tienes porque darme nada, recibir una felicitación sincera me bastaría".

Él se rió – "Oh, lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad para hacer algo que te sorprenda. Tengo que seguirte el paso, no puedo dejar que me venzas" – agregó divertido.

Ella también se rió – "Si tú lo dices" – le dio una última hojeada a su cartera antes de anunciar – "ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?".

Eriol asintió, tomando la maleta que descansaba en la cama para luego seguir a Tomoyo fuera de la habitación y reunirse con la pelirroja que los esperaba en la pequeña sala con la que contaba el dormitorio.

* * *

A su llegada, la familia y los amigos de Tomoyo tuvieron poco tiempo para abrazar e interactuar con la muchacha y el joven inglés. Y es que su arribo se suscitó exactamente -como bien lo predijo Yukito- media hora antes de la fiesta, y entre el alboroto del personal que corría por toda la casa con arreglos de último minuto, no quedó mucho tiempo para platicar.

Cuando el momento llegó, los presentes, al menos los más importantes, en este caso, el cumpleañero, su _novia,_ la familia de ambos y otro par de personajes ilustres de la casa real inglesa, se reunieron con el resto de invitados llevando a cabo una vieja tradición en la que se ingresa al salón de baile en parejas a la vez que son anunciados a los pies de las escaleras.

El silencio se hizo inmediato en el mismo instante en que el nombre y título de Eriol fue acompañado por el de Tomoyo.

Cuando la pareja bajó las escaleras, la mirada de todas y cada una de las personas contempló a los recién anunciados con ojo analítico mientras el aire se tensaba. El rostro de él denotaba una profunda sensación de calma pero si bien ella aparentaba lo mismo, sentía un nerviosismo que prometía agudizarse a lo largo de la noche.

Sakura, Shaoran y el resto de los recién llegados de Japón, se reunieron con Tomoyo y Eriol cuando estos terminaron de bajar los escalones. Cabe mencionar que el semblante de Touya no reflejaba para nada cordialidad, pues el enfado provocado por la visión de su hermana descendiendo del brazo del mocoso inglés y la conciencia constante del motivo de aquella celebración, lo ponían de mal humor. Por supuesto que su ceño fruncido no intimidó a Kaho en ningún momento para intentar aligerar un poco su estado de ánimo con un par de palabras sabias y disimuladas caricias.

No pasaron más que unos segundos para que algunos de los invitados abandonaran su aprensión y se acercara el primero de ellos al cumpleañero para presentar sus felicitaciones.

- "¡Eriol, muchas felicidades!… es un gusto verte de nuevo y por supuesto un honor celebrar contigo tan maravillosa ocasión" – saludó un joven rubio con un cordial apretón de manos - "¿puedo preguntar quién es la hermosa dama que te acompaña?".

Los ojos azules de Eriol chispearon mientras aceptaba el gesto cordial de su amigo.

- "Muchas gracias, Edmond. Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, una amiga muy querida de la infancia y por supuesto una especial invitada a mi celebración" – se volvió hacia la jovencita - "Tomoyo, permíteme presentarte a Lord Edmond Wickham, un buen amigo de la universidad de Oxford".

La joven japonesa saludó al británico lord con un gesto tan elegante como encantador y luego de intercambiar un par de palabras con el mismo, Eriol se apresuró a presentar también a los dos hermanos de la muchacha.

- _"Espero que esto termine con cualquier pequeño boicot que se haya tramado contra Tomoyo"_ – pensó Eriol, con divertida satisfacción.

A pesar de ser testigos del cordial intercambio, el resto de los invitados dudaron todavía durante dos segundos más. Sin embargo, y pese al despecho de la hermosa Katherine Bourmont–joven inglesa y también hija de amigos cercanos a la Duquesa Elizabeth Hiragizawa- en menos de lo que tardó en contarlo se acercaron a saludar al muy popular hijo de los duques ingleses.

Las mujeres, se acercaron felices de saludar nuevamente al encantador y enigmático Eriol, sintiendo a la vez una gran curiosidad por comprobar si Tomoyo Daidouji era tal y como lo había comentado Katherine –una chica vulgar-, y los caballeros también presentaron sus respetos, encantados con la belleza y gracia de la joven oriental, la misma que había logrado lo que casi todas las chicas de la fiesta habían intentado infructuosamente: atar a una relación seria al incrédulo y divertido Eriol Hiragizawa.

Antes de que más invitados tuvieran la oportunidad de acaparar a Tomoyo y su familia, el anuncio de la llegada de los padres de Eriol, detuvo al instante cualquier nuevo acercamiento.

El silencio fue sepulcral por casi diez segundos luego del descenso de los recién llegados. Con el aliento contenido, todos los presentes contemplaron como los duques ingleses se acercaban hasta su hijo, mientras el aire estaba tan tenso que bien podía haberse cortado con una espada.

- "¿Ellos son los padres de Eriol?" - Sakura le susurró perpleja a su novio.

- "Así es" – él asintió levemente.

La de ojos verdes mantuvo la misma expresión llena de asombro mientras la figura elegantísima de una dama de cabello rubio rojizo y de ojos azules, del brazo de un apuesto hombre de cabello negro se detenían frente a su hermana y Eriol.

- "Feliz cumpleaños, querido" – habló la mujer con un fuerte acento inglés.

Aquello fue casi una señal para que el resto de los invitados desviara su atención para darle privacidad a la familia, por supuesto que aquel gesto de intimidad no era sostenido por algunos que solo aparentaban concentrarse en otra cosa, pero mantenían un ojo curioso en la escena.

- "Muchas gracias, mamá" – Eriol se inclinó con elegancia para depositar un beso cortés en aquella mano enguantada.

- "Feliz cumpleaños, hijo. Sentimos llegar tarde pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes en casa." – se disculpó – "Sé que no esperabas todo este alboroto pero ya sabes cómo es Lizzy cuando se pone detrás de una causa. Ya no debería sorprendernos nada de lo que haga, ¿no crees?" – sonrió abiertamente.

Tomoyo parpadeó sorprendida ante las palabras del hombre. A pesar de que aquél comentario bien pudo haber sonado acusatorio y tosco, el tono serio y elegante mezclado con esa sonrisa divertida que mostró, no daba lugar a que aquello se interpretara como un insulto.

- "Tienes razón, papá" – asintió Eriol complacido mientras también sonreía.

- "Oh, por favor, ustedes dos" – realizó un gesto imperativo con su mano – "es solo una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿acaso ahora tengo prohibido poder hacer algo agradable por mi único hijo?".

- "Por supuesto que no, mamá, sabes que agradezco mucho tus buenas intenciones" - el joven sostuvo su mirada azul con absoluta calma para luego dirigir su atención a la muchacha a su lado, dispuesto a realizar las presentaciones aunque los ojos azules de su madre ya habían mirado a la chica de arriba a abajo con disimulo – "permítanme presentarles a Tomoyo Daidouji" - repuso con serenidad – "Tomoyo, Elizabeth y Koan Hiragizawa" - les presentó – "mi madre y mi padre".

- "Tengo un honor en conocerles" - la leve inclinación y los modales le salieron a Tomoyo sin el menor esfuerzo, gracias a la larga costumbre del protocolo que a veces era necesario en los eventos a los que su familia en ocasiones era invitada.

- "Es un gusto finalmente conocerla, señorita Daidouji".

La mirada de la mujer resbaló por la hermosa figura de Tomoyo. Y por la encantadora sonrisa que le dirigió a la joven, Eriol estaba seguro que su amiga había pasado la rápida prueba "de selección" y aquello no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo pues solo la indudable excelente educación que mostró al saludar, debe haber complacido a su madre. Eriol contuvo un suspiro.

¿Por qué siempre sería así?

- "Tenemos mucho placer en conocerla" – afianzó Koan, besando la mano de la muchacha.

- "Permítanme presentarles también a algunos miembros de la familia de Tomoyo" – Eriol se apartó un poco del camino –moviendo a la hija de Sonomi junto con él- para abrir el panorama a su espalda – "ellos son Sakura y Touya Kinomoto" – extendió una mano en su dirección.

Los aludidos saludaron con cortesía desde su lugar al mismo tiempo que algo llamó la atención de la duquesa.

El hombre acompañando a la hermosa joven de ojos verdes que acababan de presentarle, no era otro que Shaoran Li.

- "¿Shaoran?" – dudó ella antes de sonreír – "querido, pero si eres tú" – se acercó.

El joven chino besó la mano de la dama – "A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Lady Elizabeth".

- "Es un gusto que hayas podido acompañarnos en esta ocasión tan especial. Hace un par de días cuando hablé con Ieran y ella y tus hermanas se disculparon apenadas por no poder confirmar su asistencia a la fiesta de Eriol, pensé que tú también, a pesar de que ya me habías dicho que vendrías, me cancelarías" – replicó – "como pude comunicarme contigo antes que con el resto de tu familia, bueno, pues la idea cruzó mi mente por un momento..".

- "Mi madre siente profundamente no haber podido venir, pero me encargó mucho que les presentara sus saludos y la promesa de no faltar al próximo de sus eventos... que si bien recuerdo es el anual de caridad que celebrarán en conjunto con Lord Harringhann".

La mujer amplió su sonrisa, evidentemente complacida.

- "Tengo que decir que es toda una sorpresa darme cuenta que los nuevos amigos de mi hijo parecen ser tuyos también" – miró con intención el enlace de brazos entre Sakura y él.

- "Conozco a Tomoyo y a su familia desde hace años gracias a que viví una temporada en Tomoeda" – repuso con serenidad – "recordarán que fue ahí mismo donde también conocí a Eriol, mientras aún cursábamos la primaria" – continuó – "pues, desde entonces tengo el placer de conocer a los Kinomoto y he de agregar que a la fecha también tengo el privilegio de ostentar el título de novio de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto" – miró a la aludida luciendo una enorme sonrisa, misma que tuvo la virtud de hacerla sonrojar hasta las orejas y de hacer gruñir a Touya.

- "Oh, ¿no me digas?" – pareció asombrada – "no tenía idea que habías terminado con la señorita Narazaki, recuerdo que era una joven muy bella" – comentó con gesto despreocupado – "aunque por supuesto, si ha de reducirse a eso, he de admitir que en este caso tú eres mucho más hermosa, jovencita" – le dedicó a Sakura una media sonrisa – "además que tienes un aire de ser una chica más dulce y alegre que ella".

- "Bueno, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de comparaciones" – en la voz armoniosa de Koan Hiragizawa podía distinguirse una mínima nota de fastidio – "¿Qué pasa contigo, mi pequeña Nakuru?.. ¿acaso no piensas saludar a tu tío favorito?" – esta vez, su expresión se suavizó al posar los ojos en la modelo – "llevamos aquí hablando unos... ¿siete minutos?, ¿y aún no hay una risa fuerte totalmente indiscreta o un abrazo enérgico fuera de lugar que haga a Lizzy bufar un poco?".

Nakuru, que colgaba del brazo de Yukito y se encontraba al lado de Touya y Kaho, río feliz. Y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó hasta el hombre para saludarlo, aunque con una muy controlada dosis de emoción, que se adecuaba totalmente a los modales distinguidos de la mayoría de los invitados. Enseguida, se apresuró a presentar a Yukito, quién gracias a su afabilidad y encanto, se ganó casi inmediatamente la aprobación y simpatía de los padres de Eriol.

Más saludos e intercambios amistosos brotaron cuando los viejos conocidos como Lung, Mei Ling, Kaho y Jack se acercaron a los duques... y otras caras nuevas, como Silvia, agradaron sobremanera a los mismos.

* * *

- "Todo parece estar saliendo muy bien ¿no crees?" – le comentaba Kaho a Mei Ling cuando el grupo de amigos tuvo la oportunidad de dispersarse con libertad al mismo tiempo que los padres de Eriol cumplían su tarea de anfitriones pasando un tiempo razonable con sus asistentes más importantes.

- "Sí" – suspiró la de ojos rubí – "de hecho, me da la impresión que la aparente aprobación de Lady Elizabeth le ahorrará a Tomoyo bastantes intercambios incómodos".

- "Es un alivio" – asintió la pelirroja – "no quiero ni pensar en cómo podría reaccionar Touya si notara alguna actitud tosca contra Tomoyo" – aprovechó la ausencia del galeno en el baño para expresar su opinión.

- "Armaría un escándalo, sin dudas" – Mei Ling contuvo la risa.

- "Y es posible que entonces Yukito, Sakura y yo tengamos la difícil tarea de contenerlo hasta apartarlo casi a rastras del posible enfrentamiento".

Esta vez la dos mujeres rieron por lo bajo cuando imaginaron la escena.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – dudó Nakuru reuniéndose con sus amigas al separarse momentáneamente de Yukito, quién platicaba amenamente con Lung y Jack a solo un metro de ellas.

- "Tan solo hablábamos de Touya y su mal genio" – repuso Kaho – "ya sabes, analizábamos la posibilidad de detenerlo en caso de que salté en ataque sobre alguna persona que pudiera hacer sentir mal a Tomoyo".

Ella se rió – "Entiendo, aunque dudo mucho que eso pase ahora que todos los invitados han sido testigos de la simpatía de los padres de Eriol hacia ella".

- "Eso, en combinación a la compañía que ha estado haciendo mi primo alrededor de la pareja con el propósito de afianzar esa aprobación" – Mei Ling señalaba la ventaja que daba el status que poseía Xiao Lang en todos los aspectos: buena posición social, educado, guapo y amigo íntimo de Eriol y su familia. Y el hecho evidente de que parecía sostener una relación con la hermana de Tomoyo, no podía hablar más fuerte sobre qué lado tomaría el joven en caso de ser testigo de algún comentario en contra de la diseñadora.

- "Tengo que admitir que fue divertidísimo ver la cara de espato que puso Katherine Bourmont cuando vio a los padres de Eriol complacidos con la presentación de Tomoyo" – comentó Nakuru con malicia – "y su amiga Alice, ¡parecía que iba a desmayarse al ver a Sakura del brazo de Xiao Lang!.. ya sabes que desde siempre ha estado detrás de él".

- Supongo que el alivio que le provocó la noticia del rompimiento de mi primo con Kaory le duró muy poco" – admitió Mei Ling.

- "Hablando de noticias inesperadas" – Kaho intentó llevar la conversación por otro camino – "me ha causado una enorme sorpresa la repentina reconciliación que parecen haber tenido Yukito y tú. No me habías comentado nada".

La castaña torció el gesto – "En realidad no es lo que crees, y por lo mismo no te había dicho nada al respecto. Lo cierto es que no hay nada que resaltar que valga la pena".

- "¿Nada que resaltar?" – Mei Ling la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca – "supongo que el que des la impresión de estar adherida como pegamento a él, las sonrisas, las miradas entre ustedes y esas caricias disimuladas, no son un hecho que valgan la pena señalar" – repuso con divertido sarcasmo, y es que a ella tampoco se le había escapado el comportamiento de la pareja.

- "Tan solo tenemos una tregua, ¿de acuerdo?" – intentó con todas sus fuerzas controlar un sonrojo.

- "¿Una tregua?".

- "Los dos llegamos al acuerdo de mantener las apariencias durante la fiesta por el bien de Eriol y Tomoyo. Ya saben, para evitar un escándalo innecesario que agregue más leña al fuego a todos esos enredos amorosos en el que ya nos involucran".

- "¿Fingirán que todo se encuentra bien entre ustedes solo por esta noche?" – preguntó Kaho.

- "Exactamente" – asintió – "por el bien de Eriol y Tomoyo" – sintió la necesidad de repetir.

- "Bien, es un hecho que Tsukishiro y tú son excelentes actores" – el sarcasmo continuaba siendo palpable en Mei Ling, que al mismo tiempo intentaba contener la risa – "su representación de la pareja enamorada y feliz ha sido perfecta... definitivamente, ninguno de los presentes aquí podría sospechar que en verdad ustedes dos se _odian_".

- "Ese el punto ¿no?" – rodó los ojos.

Ciertamente, Mei Ling tenía razón. Nakuru y Yukito habían retomado a la perfección el papel acordado de la pareja feliz, ella hacía las presentaciones a todos aquellos que se acercaban con curiosidad mientras iba por el salón colgada de su brazo, sin contar la actitud de completa devoción que ambos plasmaban a los invitados. A pesar de todo, la guardiana de Eriol prefería bloquear cualquier sentimiento de debilidad y pensar que era una excelente actriz y nada más.

- "Por supuesto" – agregó la colega del maestro – "aunque claro, si me permites repetirte el mismo consejo que he venido dándote las últimas semanas, si se diera la oportunidad, ¿podrías escuchar a Yukito, por favor?" – continuó sin perder el humor – "creo justo que al menos le permitas disculparse contigo, si ese fuera el caso. No permitas que el orgullo te robe esa oportunidad ¿sí?".

Ella se lo pensó dos segundos mientras desviaba la mirada al susodicho y notaba como éste se reía animado ante algo que dijo Lung.

- "De acuerdo, intentaré hacerlo" – aceptó finalmente en un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Kaho se amplió antes de cambiar nuevamente de tema – "Dinos, Mei Ling, ¿cómo va el asunto del compromiso con Sheng?".

- "Aún no hay un anuncio oficial del cambio permanente del compromiso" – admitió, aunque ya sin aquella sombra llena de tristeza que la había perseguido durante los últimos meses – "pero los trámites ya están corriendo".

- "Es un alivio".

- "Lo es" – asintió la morena – "con ese peso fuera de mis hombros espero superar por completo el estado de constante tensión en el que vivía, y con un poco de suerte también pueda recuperar mis antiguas noches ligeras".

- "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – Nakuru preguntó con extrañez.

- "Bueno, no he podido dormir con tranquilidad desde hace algún tiempo. Las pesadillas se han vuelto un asunto constante en mis noches".

- "No me digas" – Kaho se lamentó – "¿todavía sigues tenido malos sueños?".

- "De vez en cuando" – suspiró – "aunque espero que disminuyan ahora que no me sienta desdichada" – sonó esperanzada.

- "Nunca nos contaste de que trataban tus pesadillas" – comentó la modelo con curiosidad – "sabíamos de tus problemas para dormir, pero ciertamente nunca abarcamos el tema con detalle".

- "Son horribles" – Mei Ling se estremecía solo de recordarlas.

En ese momento, un agitado Touya irrumpió en la conversación de las mujeres con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- "¿Qué te sucedió?" – la pelirroja notó enseguida la expresión en su rostro – "¿estás bien?, tardaste bastante para solo haber ido al baño".

- "¡Esta gente está completamente loca!" – repuso con irritación – "tan pronto me dirigía hacia acá he sido interceptado por una grupo de mujeres parlanchinas que no paraban de hacer preguntas acerca de mí estado civil, mi relación con el mocoso ese inglés y mi supuesto importante abolengo oriental" – continuó con molestia – "¡maldición, lo que he tenido que hacer para escapar!".

Las muchachas contuvieron la risa. Por supuesto que los invitados buscarían cualquier oportunidad de tomarlos por sorpresa, ellos eran los familiares y amigos de la joven que iba del brazo del popular Eriol Hiragizawa, y al parecer, también eran la novedosa fascinación de los presentes.

- "No te enfades" – Kaho pidió con dulzura - "es normal que tengan curiosidad".

- "Esta fiesta es una molestia, y si ese mocoso inglés tiene que soportar estos alborotos como algo de cualquier día, pues entonces siento lástima por él" – refunfuñó.

- "¿De verdad?, nunca pensé que algún día podrías simpatizar en algo con Eriol" – Nakuru rió.

- "Estoy cansado de esta gente, ¿por qué tienen que intentar pasar revoloteando alrededor nuestro?, ya nos saludaron una vez ¿no?.. ¡que nos dejen en paz!" – el doctor ignoró el comentario de la modelo para continuar quejándose.

Las mujeres volvieron a contener la risa.

Para ellas estaba claro que el continuo acoso y la visión de dos de sus hermanas paseándose del brazo de los que él tanto detestaba, no ayudaba para nada a sosegar al apuesto hombre.

Y como si el universo confabulara contra él para hacerle la vida desdichada, un nuevo grupo de personas se acercó hasta ellos para dirigirles unas palabras. Cabe destacar que las cosas empeoraron cuando uno de los caballeros mostró interés especial por las mujeres orientales. Aquello motivó expresiones asesinas de parte de Touya y la rápida inclusión de Yukito y Lung en el intercambio del grupo.

* * *

Se escabulleron sin que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera los ojos inquisitivos de Touya anticiparon el escape de los jóvenes a través de las puertas francesas que permanecían ocultas en parte por un pilar envuelto en luces de colores. Afuera, en el balcón, el aire frío se mezclaba con una noche extrañamente cálida, la luz de la luna se derramaba sobre la pálida piedra de los balcones, y la iluminación del jardín envuelto en linternas blancas, ofrecían una bonita vista.

- "Me alegra comprobar que ya estás más tranquila" – repuso él afirmando un poco más sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

La muchacha, que se apoyaba de lado contra su cuerpo, descansando su cabeza en su pecho al tiempo que abrazaba su cintura, suspiro. Lo cierto era que no estaba del todo relajada, sobre todo porque la charla que había tenido con Yui aún revoloteaba en sus pensamientos, pero antes de salir de Tokyo decidió que le contaría todo a Shaoran y a los demás hasta que regresarán a Japón... no valía la pena discutir sobre el tema en un lugar donde solo estarían tres días y en el que el señor Ota –que sabría explicar mucho mejor la teoría- no estaba presente para verter su opinión.

- "Sí, los padres de Eriol fueron muy amables con nosotros y el acercamiento de los invitados no parece incomodar a Tomoyo" – comentó ella.

Shaoran sonrió. Por supuesto que nadie se atrevería a ser descortés con Tomoyo después de presenciar el intercambio ameno que tuvieron los anfitriones de la fiesta con ella.

- "Bueno, si a alguna persona se le ocurre molestarla, siempre podemos contar con que tu hermano haga una escena y salte a defenderla" – bromeó.

Sakura se rió ante la ocurrencia, para luego dar paso a un nuevo instante en el que reinó un silencio reconfortante.

La ojiverde cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación llena de plenitud que le brindaba el abrazo de su novio. Había algo sumamente intrigante y perfecto en la manera que él podía transmitirle tanta seguridad, calidez y amor en un simple gesto... como si pudiera ver dentro de ella... dentro de su alma.

- "¿Sabes?, cuando tenemos la oportunidad de disfrutar esta paz, pareciera que no tuviéramos más problemas que las otras personas" – ella suspiró.

- "Entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres" – el joven chino respondió con total empatía – "sé que nuestra situación no es la mejor, pero al menos estamos juntos en esto" – la apretó un poco más contra su pecho – "y el deseo de permanecer así, definitivamente es la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante...".

Sakura contuvo el aliento. A pesar de que en ella crecía el temor con cada nuevo descubrimiento que se presentaba e involucraba a los que amaba, no podía evitar sentirse igual que el muchacho; a ella también la motivaba la certeza de saber que no luchaba sola, sobre todo porque estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa si eso le ayudaba a salvar a su familia, a sus amigos y al hombre que amaba.

Alzando la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo, escrudiñó su rostro, y cuando él volvió sus ojos color ámbar hacia ella su corazón dio un vuelco. Saltó como siempre lo hacía cada vez que él la miraba de esa manera... con esa transparencia tan directa. Todo lo relacionado con Shaoran era directo, su mirada, su caminar, sus movimientos, su discurso... la forma en que la amaba.

- "A veces, y a pesar de todo, una pequeña parte de mí está agradecida con los problemas que tenemos, porque fueron ellos los que me llevaron de nuevo hacia ti" – repuso con sinceridad y sonrojándose un poco – "supongo que ese pensamiento no me hace una persona del todo buena".

Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír.

- "En ese caso, yo tampoco podría considerarme como una buena persona" – dijo con aplomo – "sobre todo porque no lamento ninguna de las cosas que han sucedido y que lograron ponerte en mi camino de nuevo. En ocasiones me sorprende lo mucho que mi vida ha cambiado en los últimos ocho años desde que nos separamos siendo unos niños. Incluso hace un año, no hubiera podido imaginar que mi vida sería tan feliz como lo es ahora. Para mí, y debido a la responsabilidad y la seriedad que siempre he tenido que manejar por ser cabeza de mi Clan y ahora jefe del Concilio, considerar la posibilidad de tener todo lo que un chico normal podía aspirar a disfrutar, era equivalente a la posibilidad de ser golpeado por un rayo en un día soleado" – acarició la mejilla de la hermosa muchacha – "pero contigo a mi lado, siento que puedo tenerlo todo...".

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron ante su confesión, y el sentimiento recíproco que albergaba su corazón parecía extenderse por todo su pecho con el peligro de quebrarle las costillas.

- "Sé que tenemos preocupaciones realmente grandes" – continuó él – "pero todas me parecen superables cuando pienso en ti y en lo mucho que deseo compartir un futuro contigo...".

- "Es lo que más deseo también" – se sonrojó – "y te prometo que voy a esforzarme mucho más de ahora en adelante, sobre todo porque sé que para ti las cosas son más difíciles por todo lo que tu Clan y tu familia esperan de ti. Así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, te juro que voy a hacer lo posible para que no te decepciones de mi... voy a aprender lo que sea necesario, lo que tu Clan pueda exigirme ahora por ser tu novia.. y no me quejaré... quiero que todos puedan verme como una igual para ti y no avergonzarte".

- "Eso nunca pasará, Sakura" –dijo firmemente- "te recuerdo que tu poder está a la par que el mío..."

- "¡Eso es una exageración!" –dijo avergonzada.

- "No, no lo es. Lo comentaba el otro día con Lung, sobre todo por el incremento de fuerzas que pareces haber tenido luego del último conjuro que involucraba a tu guardián, además que eso es algo que yo mismo puedo sentir con sólo verte. No debería sorprenderme, pues desde que éramos niños tu magia era mucho más poderosa que la mía...".

- "Todos nuestros amigos y tú han incrementado sus fuerzas desde que nos involucramos en esta búsqueda de _el quinto elegido" _– sonrió – "además que yo nunca he sido capaz de crear a seres como Kero y a Yue, igual que Eriol ya lo hizo o como tú y Lung también pretenden en un futuro..".

- "Tienes la fuerza para hacerlo... sólo te falta algo de instrucción, nada más..." –murmuró orgulloso – "¿sabes?, mi madre siempre suele hablarme mucho sobre las decisiones y el destino. Ella dice que las decisiones que tomamos nos hacen lo que somos, que nuestras elecciones podrían superar incluso las líneas de sangre, podrían superar el medio ambiente a nuestro alrededor y la educación que se nos dio. Dice que tomamos nuestras decisiones y vivimos con las consecuencias –una cuestión de causa y efecto, supongo- y todo eso consecuentemente se transforma en nuestro destino... pero sólo ahora, que pienso en lo que he vivido y en las decisiones que tomé, que me pregunto si hay alguna diferencia en absoluto. A lo mejor se trata de elegir... tal vez sea el destino" – amplió su sonrisa, acariciando de nueva cuenta su mejilla sonrosada – "pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro es de que tú eres mi decisión... y mi destino, Sakura".

Ella no dijo nada, y es que las palabras parecían fallarle en ese momento, en vez de eso, alzó los brazos para cerrarlos alrededor de su cuello, mientras las manos del muchacho le acariciaban la espalda. Cuando ella se irguió sobre sus talones para besarlo, él inclinó su rostro para encontrarla a mitad del camino.

Al principio sólo era consciente de la boca de Shaoran sobre la suya, de sus manos alrededor de su cintura, del dulce sabor de sus labios y el golpeteo constante sin interrupciones de su corazón. Fue hasta un momento después que una luz intermitente que se reflejaba en sus párpados cerrados llamó un poco su atención; con curiosidad, se separó lentamente de su novio y ladeó la cabeza para identificar la procedencia de aquellos destellos.

En el patio, las lámparas que lo iluminaban habían bajado su tono lo suficiente para que fueran las otras luces colocadas estratégicamente en algunos arbustos, en el camino de una de las glorietas y en los bordes del lago artificial que se vislumbraba desde el balcón, las que sobresalieran. Era realmente mágico el efecto que originaban al reproducirse en diferentes tamaños, velocidades e intensidad, y es que la colocación de algunas de ellas –en los lugares menos iluminados- daban la impresión de ser estrellas que se desprendían de la noche aterciopelada para revolotear por lo bajo al momento de caer.

Sakura quedó impresionada ante la ilusión óptica, sobre todo porque el reflejo que llegaba hasta el balcón donde se encontraban, se transformaba para dar la impresión de que los dos se hallaban en una jaula de luces brillantes. Era impresionante.

- "El trabajo que hicieron los decoradores es asombroso" – comentó el joven chino, viendo a su alrededor y divertido por la chispa de regocijo infantil que brillaba en los ojos de la bella muchacha.

- "¿Puedes ver con propiedad?" – dudó al darse cuenta que su ubicación era más apropiada para contemplar mejor los jardines, pues desde la posición de Shaoran el muchacho solo podía disfrutar del reflejo de la jaula de luces brillantes que bailaban a su alrededor – "es hermoso..".

Él sonrió.

- "Puedo verte a ti" – repuso con suavidad – "eso es todo lo que necesito ver".

Esta vez, cuando Sakura se volvió hacia el jefe del Clan Li y este inclinó su rostro sobre ella, se abandonó por completo a la tarea de besar y ser besada, sin siquiera darse cuenta que la intensidad de las luces volvían a cambiar y la nueva forma que adoptaban recreaba toda una nueva ilusión en el jardín y sus alrededores.

* * *

- "No es en absoluto vulgar, Katherine... exageraste otra vez" – rieron dos muchachas un par de horas más tarde - "admito que es ridículamente inocente pero no me pareció sin modales ni ignorante como dijiste."

- "¡Es sólo una obrera venida a más, ¿cómo es que no se dan cuenta?".

Su amiga Alice, que se encontraba a su lado, asintió dándole la razón – "Lo es".

- "¿Están locas?" – dijo otra con incredulidad – "su familia forma parte del exclusivo círculo de la alta sociedad japonesa. Dudo mucho que a eso pueda considerársele un origen humilde".

- "Así es, tan solo dejas que tus celos te cubran los ojos, Katherine, amiga mía" – rió Edmond Wickham interviniendo en la charla de sus amigas - "ya resígnate al hecho que Eriol tiene un noviazgo serio y no parece nada dispuesto a serle infiel a esa bonita criatura que tiene por novia" – añadió el rubio, a despecho de su amiga - "además, que los padres de nuestro amigo parecen aprobar totalmente su relación y con eso establecido hay ya muy poco que discutir"

- "Tú tienes la culpa de todo, Edmond" – replicó la rubia, que siempre había demostrado su interés hacia el hijo del los duques ingleses al punto de no perderse ninguno de los eventos que organizaba o a los que asistía Lady Elizabeth, con el sólo motivo de ver a Eriol - "el que tú te acercaras a hablarles primero motivó a todo el mundo a hacer de lado el prejuicio que ya sentían luego de que ya había esparcido el rumor que la tal Tomoyo era una chica vulgar y grosera que había atrapado a Eriol con las puras mañas dignas de mujeres de su clase".

- "Vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto" – rió el aludido – "aún cuando nadie les hubiera dirigido la palabra antes que yo, luego del recibimiento que le dieron sus padres, la avalancha de saludos hubiera caído sobre ellos de todas formas".

- "Bueno, eso no importa ya, tan solo te pido encarecidamente que no la invites a ella a tu fiesta de la temporada... ya Alice, Maureen y Jeannine me han hecho caso y van a ignorarla en sus fiestas en un par de meses, así que tú.."

- "Por favor, no me recuerdes de la vergüenza que intentas hacerme pasar" – pidió Lady Maureen Hamilton - "de hecho, ya no consideró una buena idea sentirme apenada al ver a Eriol y mentirle inventando una pobre excusa como tener que decirle que no invité a su novia porque no sabía que estaba en el país. Además, ya sabes que en una figura como Eriol, más valdría no mandar una invitación para él si no vas a mandarle una a su novia oficial" – replicó con horror, y por la expresión abatida que le dirigió Jeannine, era obvio que ella también consideraba la petición de Katherine como un absurdo.

- "Sin contar el desaire que también podríamos hacerle a Shaoran Li" – agregó Lady Jeannine Linwood – "ya ven que aparentemente sostiene un noviazgo bastante serio con la hermana de la tal Tomoyo, y no creo que quede complacido si su novia se ofende por el trato que le damos a su hermana".

- "¡Esa familia es una peste!" – se quejó Alice con vehemencia – "pareciera que su misión en la vida fuere asegurarse un miembro de los Hiragizawa o de sus amigos más cercanos" – obviamente el resentimiento de ella era dirigido a Sakura Kinomoto, quién ahora gozaba de la atención del joven Li.

- "Ciertamente, Nakuru se ve muy feliz del brazo de ese joven que dicen es un amigo íntimo de la familia de Tomoyo" – Edmond repuso divertido.

- "Y su hermano mayor parece ser algo más que un amigo para Kaho" – agregó Maureen, pues era del conocimiento popular que Kaho Mizuki no solo era la mejor amiga de la prima de Eriol, sino también una muy querida amiga suya y de su familia.

- "Estoy segura que para cuando termine la velada habrán recibido tantas invitaciones que antes de que el mes termine, Tomoyo Daidouji será tan popular como lo es Eriol en todo Londres" – repuso Jeannine.

- "¡Creo que me voy a desmayar!" – Katherine exageró un gesto de sofocación – "no entiendo cómo es que de pronto se ha armado todo este circo. Los rumores dicen que Eriol y esa chica se conocieron en Japón hace muchos años, pero eso me parece una gran mentira ya que Eriol me había presentado a varios de los amigos que tiene allí pero nunca a aquella mocosa insulsa e ignorante".

Alice Rochester asintió con solemnidad - "Todo este asunto es muy sospechoso, la verdad. Además, en lo que va de la noche no he escuchado ni una sola vez que Eriol confirme esa supuesta relación que la prensa dice que tiene con esa muchacha. Hasta donde sabemos, él puede estar simplemente siendo un caballero con ella al traerla a su fiesta".

- "Bien, pueden dudar –si es que se atreven- de la situación de Eriol, pero no podrán negar que la relación sentimental de Li parece totalmente voluntaria y genuina" – sonrió el muchacho ante el enfado de la pelirroja - "¿no te parece, Alice?".

- "A veces eres tan desagradable, Edmond" – dijo la inglesa con helada sonrisa.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se marchó.

- "El temperamento de Alice no parece inglés" –rió el joven Wickham mientras las otras damas contenían la risa, todas, menos Katherine, que también había abandonado la conversación para salir detrás de su amiga.

* * *

El apuesto hombre se permitió un momento para aspirar desde el balcón el aire fresco que se mezclaba con el aroma a cerezas que desprendía el cabello de su esposa. Con sus brazos alrededor de ella y su cálida espalda pegada a su pecho, la noche no se sentía tan fría.

- "¿Y qué piensas de ella?" – susurró la mujer.

Él se rió – "¿Importa?, tú pareces aprobarla y eso es más que suficiente".

- "Claro que importa tu opinión, sobre todo porque yo podría haberme perdido de algún detalle que tú no".

- "En ese caso, puedo decir que ella me parece una joven encantadora, y no solo me refiero a su aspecto físico" – Koan Hiragizawa recordó la primera impresión que le dio la preciosa muchacha: de largo cabello negro ligeramente rizado en las puntas, enormes ojos azules sombreados por pestañas espesas y largas pero que curiosamente resaltaban una mirada increíblemente sincera y vivaz, de tez pálida y contextura evidentemente frágil - "debo admitir que pese a estar acostumbrado a la elegancia y belleza del círculo social en el que nos movemos, no pude menos que reconocer interiormente que Tomoyo era deliciosamente inocente y bella" – continuó – "y en cuanto a su personalidad se refiere, está claro que posee una totalmente amable, sociable y atractiva".

- "Sin contar que sus modales son impecables y su buen gusto es totalmente palpable con tan solo ver el vestido que trae puesto, el cual Nakuru me dijo escogió ella misma".

- "Supongo que ese aspecto le sale completamente natural, ¿acaso no es diseñadora?".

- "Sí, es lo que estudia, pero no todo el que lo es tiene el talento, el ojo o el gusto necesario".

- "Quizás tengas razón" – asintió el hombre al tiempo que ajustaba un poco más el abrazo, intentando transmitirle calor.

- "Hay algo que me preocupa, sin embargo".

- "¿Qué es?, ¿su familia?" – alzó una ceja – "porque a mí me parecieron extremadamente agradables, se parecen mucho a Tomoyo".

- "No, su familia está bien... aunque ese hermano que tiene podría abandonar un poco ese ceño fruncido que a veces parece ser una expresión permanente en su rostro... es demasiado guapo para eso" – dijo con suficiencia – "también su hermana, la novia de Shaoran, me ha causado una excelente impresión, es fácil darse cuenta cómo es que la joven Narazaki fue desplazada con esa enorme facilidad".

Koan rió entre dientes – "¿Nunca fue de tu agrado, verdad?".

- "Era una muchacha de buena cuna, no me malinterpretes, pero solo era una más del montón... ya sabes, hermosa y adinerada, pero frívola y con una enorme capacidad de fingir ternura y sumisión cuando ninguna de esas cosas fueran cualidades propias. No me importaría nada de eso si no fuera por el hecho de que siempre irradiaba un aura que me ponía los pelos de punta, es decir, no es como si no tratáramos con chicas así casi todos los días... pero ella tenía algo que nunca me gustó".

- "Tienes razón" – asintió antes de regresar al tema original – "¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa, Lizzy?".

- "Puedo percibir cierta vacilación en la expresión y en los movimientos de Tomoyo cuando está con Eriol" – repuso con suavidad – "también en los de él hacia ella... y es extraño porque al mismo tiempo parecen completamente a gusto estando cerca uno del otro, es casi como si estuvieran pasando por un conflicto interno".

- "Quizás Tomoyo tiene problemas para adaptarse a toda esta nueva atención por ser la novia de Eriol" – sugirió Koan.

- "No lo sé... creo que es algo más" – se liberó con delicadeza de sus brazos para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él. Alzando los brazos para entrelazarlos alrededor de su cuello se tomó un momento para examinar su rostro. Sonrió al contemplar su ceño. Sus profundos, hermosos y grandes ojos negros, sus pestañas sombreadas y sus pobladas cejas enmarcaban y daban mayor profundidad a aquella mirada aguda e incisiva que Koan poseía – "algo un poco más complicado que adaptarse a ser la novia de un noble".

- "Sabía que podía encontrarlos aquí".

La suave y divertida voz interrumpió la conversación.

- "Querido.." – Elizabeth sonrió y deshizo el gesto íntimo que compartía con su esposo, rodeando ahora uno de sus brazos para apoyarse en él y darle a su hijo una audiencia más formal.

- "Puedo ver que este balcón sigue siendo del agrado de ambos" – rió.

Su padre se encogió de hombros – "Tiene una vista maravillosa y está lo suficientemente alejado de los salones principales para darse una escapada cuando alguna fiesta o evento se vuelve demasiado pesado".

- "Supongo que tienes razón" – asintió Eriol sin perder el humor.

- "¿Y dónde dejaste a tu novia, querido?, no es de buena educación que la dejes sin compañía mucho tiempo".

- "Está hablando con su familia, no te preocupes" – replicó – "y de hecho, es de ella que quiero hablar un poco con ustedes, aprovechando que por fin estamos a solas".

- "¡Oh, es encantadora, hijo!" – su pelo rubio rojizo bailó cuando se acercó al muchacho para tomar sus manos – "creo que no pudiste haber escogido a una chica mejor".

- "Sí, bien, ella es excelente, es solo que me parece necesario aclararles que ha habido un malentendido" – intentó explicarse – "sé que fue incómodo para ustedes enterarse por la prensa de mi supuesto noviazgo con Tomoyo, sobre todo por el cuestionamiento al que fueron sometidos luego".

- "Ni quien se acuerde de eso, hijo" – su padre hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano – "sí, al principio pensé que a Lizzy iba a darle un ataque de nervios luego de leer la noticia, sobre todo porque la última vez que conversamos no habías mencionado nada al respecto de un noviazgo, pero después de la presentación de hoy es fácil asegurar que eso no sucederá y que la salud de tu madre permanecerá intacta".

- "Entiendo, pero lo cierto es que nuestra situación no es la que todo el mundo piensa, y me parece que lo mejor es aclararlo primero con ustedes para luego hacerlo un poco más oficial".

Los ojos de Elizabeth Hiragizawa chispearon con determinación, a pesar de que su expresión se mantuvo dulce y serena.

- "Eriol, por favor, no tienes que aclarar nada con nosotros" – replicó con una sonrisa – "es verdad que a veces la prensa exagera los hechos, pero hoy Tomoyo y tú dieron la impresión correcta y real de sus sentimientos uno por el otro. Así que me parece que no vale la pena molestarse en lograr que el mensaje también llegue a todos los que esta noche no pudieron captarlo".

El apuesto joven no respondió inmediatamente, reflexionando las palabras de su madre. Había algo sumamente inquietante en aquel mensaje que le causaba una ansiedad que de no controlarse tentaba a convertirse en congoja.

- "Creo que no me han entendido" – quiso explicarse de nuevo – "lo que intento decirles que es Tomoyo y yo somos grandes amigos".

- "Lo sabemos" – habló Koan – "de hecho, la amistad es la base por excelencia para catapultar una saludable y bonita relación".

Antes de que Eriol tuviera la oportunidad de responder, su madre acarició su rostro – "Querido, no te preocupes por nada" – su voz melodiosa parecía querer acariciar el oído de su hijo también – "para tu padre y para mí las cosas han quedado más que claras esta noche. No eres tan difícil de leer, cariño" – contuvo una risa – "aunque quizás la mayoría de tus amigos y las personas en general sí tengan problemas para intentar descifrarte... nosotros no".

El aludido parpadeó perplejo ante aquello. Y como si fuera ya un hábito que practicaba todos los días, no puedo evitar cuestionarse por las emociones que sintió. Sinceramente no sabía si reír, sentir alivio u horror por ver confirmado el más profundo de sus temores, aquel que había estado tratando de mantener a raya desde hacía semanas. Suspiró. Sin duda solo había estado engañándose a sí mismo.

Y así, sin más, como si no hubiera estado impaciente por aclarar las cosas con sus padres desde que planearon su fiesta de cumpleaños y le informaron de la misma, sonrió, dando por terminada la conversación.

La hermosa mujer devolvió la sonrisa y, extendiendo una mano hacia su esposo, habló con tranquilidad.

- "Creo que es hora de que regresemos a la fiesta, Koan" – agregó en el mismo tono – "me gustaría interactuar un poco más con los amigos de Eriol"

- "Por supuesto" – el hombre tomó su mano.

Sin decir nada más, los tres Hiragizawa abandonaron el balcón.

* * *

Cuando la madre de Eriol comentó que se había bailado muy poco durante la noche debido a las continuas interrupciones de los invitados en su afán por conocer a Tomoyo y a su familia, hizo señas para que detuvieran la música instrumental que se tocaba en ese momento, para dar paso a que el cantante tomara nuevamente su lugar. Una vez que aquella voz melodiosa fue acompañada con un nuevo ritmo de música lenta, Elizabeth motivó a su hijo y sus amigos a tomar la pista.

Shaoran intercambió una mirada divertida con Eriol cuando esté se rió ante la insistencia extremadamente educada con que la mujer inglesa los instaba a bailar. Estaba claro que los dos amigos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a las tácticas de la hermosa duquesa, así que sin hacerse de rogar, ellos fueron los primeros en tomar la pista.

_**Remember, I will still be here . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Recuerda, yo estaré aquí**_

_**As long as you hold me, in your memory. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Mientras me tengas, en tu memoria**_

- "Es increíble pero me da la impresión de que no pareces muy cansada a pesar de que te la has pasado saludando a desconocidos y has bailado un par de piezas con algunos de ellos" – comentó Eriol mientras él y su pareja se deslizaba por el piso –que casi parecía cristal- de forma grácil.

- "De hecho estoy bastante agotada" – admitió con una sonrisa – "pero la velada a resultado tan agradable que la satisfacción en mi rostro se refleja más que mi cansancio".

- " ¿Ves que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte?" – la reprendió juguetonamente – "todo salió muy bien, hasta yo he disfrutado de mi propia fiesta, lo cual ya asegura bastante el éxito del festejo".

Ella se rió – "Tus padres fueron muy amables conmigo y con mi familia".

- "Te adoran" - declaró con una chispa en sus ojos – "en especial mi madre, por si aún no lo habías notado. Lo que me hace temer que dentro de unos días vaya a ser yo quién esté pidiéndote disculpas muy seguido, porque estoy seguro que ella no perderá el tiempo para empezar a llamarte, ya sea para invitarte a reuniones, interrogarte para conocer más de ti o pedirte un espacio en tu agenda para una visita de improviso" – intentó contener la risa.

- "Siempre estaré encantada de atenderla" – afirmó sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por unos segundos, para pasar a sentirse inquieta al segundo siguiente antes de preguntar – "Eriol, ¿no aclaraste nada con tus padres respecto al rumor de nuestro noviazgo, verdad?".

El apuesto inglés la miró a los ojos, negando levemente con la cabeza – "¿Te molesta?" – le preguntó.

- "Temo que la cortesía que hubo entre tus padres y yo se enturbie en el mismo instante en que se enteren de la verdad; ellos podrían sentirse muy ofendidos por el engaño, pensarían que tenemos algo que ocultar".

- "Te preocupas demasiado, Tomoyo" – su sonrisa se amplió – "a pesar de que no haya explicado el malentendido de la prensa, ellos han comprendido perfectamente nuestra situación".

La joven parpadeó confundida, pero antes de que pudiera hablar él se adelantó.

- "¿Sabes?, es realmente insólito, pero estoy seguro que no te lo he dicho ni una sola vez esta noche" – no abandonó su tono divertido – "luces hermosa..".

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Recuerda, cuando tus sueños han terminado**_

_**Time can be transcended . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . El tiempo puede ser superado**_

_**Just remember me. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Solo recuérdame **_

El vestido de Tomoyo era realmente digno de un sueño. Ciertamente, así lo había catalogado Nakuru cuando la acompañó a escogerlo, complacida por el conjunto que la haría lucir digna de aquella noche tan especial. Era un vestido de noche de un tono casi indefinible pues las suaves capas de tela variaban del más puro blanco a un leve tono morado dando el efecto de que la muchacha estuviera flotando sobre una nube casi irreal. La funda estrecha del vestido se ensanchaba sutilmente a lo largo del mismo casi como un lirio invertido, cortado con tanta habilidad que su cuerpo se veía elegante y agraciado ya fuera que estuviera inmóvil o en movimiento. Igual de embelesante era su rostro, con un maquillaje sencillo que resaltaba su belleza natural, enmarcado por su lustroso cabello que caía como una cascada sobre su espalda.

- "G-Gracias" – Tomoyo contestó el alago del británico aún confundida.

Sabiendo que la muchacha se recuperaría de su asombro rápidamente para interrogarlo de nueva cuenta, Eriol propuso con tranquilidad - "¿Te importaría si por el resto de la noche nos olvidamos del malentendido del noviazgo?" – pidió – "por el momento ese asunto no figura como uno que pueda causarnos muchos problemas, así que podemos hacernos cargo de eso en otro momento ¿no te parece?".

Ella asimiló sus palabras con un poco más de sorpresa, pero cuando su rostro sereno y entusiasmado no cambió a la espera de su respuesta, Tomoyo deslizó con delicadeza la mano que reposaba en su hombro hasta su cuello para afianzar la postura en la que bailaban, al tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ante su movimiento, Eriol también reforzó su brazo alrededor de su cintura sonriendo al igual que ella.

_**I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Soy la única estrella que sigue ardiendo, tan brillante**_

_**It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Que es la última luz en desaparecer con el sol naciente**_

A Shaoran le costaba mucho mantener su cabeza en la realidad con los hipnotizantes ojos de Sakura sobre los suyos.

Para él, hasta el leve murmullo de su vestido parecía un sonido armonioso que se mezclaba con la música que tocaba en ese momento.

- "No te importaría pasar un rato a solas conmigo después de que salgas a comer con tu hermana mañana ¿verdad?" – le preguntó sin apartar su mirada.

- "Para nada" – sonrió con evidente alegría – "pero pensé que Eriol y tú tenían planes mañana por la tarde".

- "Los teníamos, pero con sus padres de visita tuvimos que modificar nuestra reunión" – explicó – "le han hecho prometer que pasaría un tiempo con ellos antes de que regresen a Londres".

- "¿Se irán pronto?".

- "Mañana por la noche. Al parecer tienen asuntos que atender en Inglaterra que no pudieron posponer".

- "Es una suerte que Kaho haya venido con nosotros, de otro modo temería que mi hermano fuera capaz de seguirnos y espiarnos en nuestra cita" – bromeó.

Él se rió.

- "Bueno, no puedo negar que me alegra que la señorita Mizuki ejerza un conveniente y extraordinario poder de convencimiento y voluntad sobre tu hermano" – aceptó para luego inclinar su cabeza sobre ella hasta alcanzar su oído y susurrarle – "pero si ese no fuera el caso no duraría ni dos segundos en secuestrarte para que nadie nos molestara y así poder tenerte toda para mí".

_**I'm with you. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Estoy contigo**_

_**Whenever you tell, my story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Siempre que cuentes mi historia**_

_**For I am all I've done . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Porque soy todo lo que he hecho**_

A despecho de la presencia de todas las personas a su alrededor que pudieran contemplar la escena, Sakura se sonrojó como una adolescente.

Y Shaoran sonrió con deleite admirándola de nuevo al levantar la vista.

La falda de amplio vuelo que estaba diseñada específicamente para resaltar la esbelta cintura de Sakura, cumplía cabalmente dicho objetivo, mientras el escote levemente pronunciado de su vestido verde destacaba la curva delicada y armoniosa de su busto, asimismo que unos largos guantes ceñían sus brazos con gracia; el cabello de la muchacha, arreglado con suma sencillez, caía suave y brillante sobre sus hombros delicados y sus ojos parecían más que nunca brillantes acuarios verdes que tenían la virtud de embelesar al joven jefe del Clan Li con una sola mirada.

Los dos, aprisionados por los brazos del otro, se miraban como si saborearan cada instante, cada segundo, cada parte del otro que podían ver.

Sakura estaba más que feliz en su lugar, bailando en el salón, simplemente pegadita a él, perdida en el contacto de su cuerpo y sintiendo su perfume masculino en el aire que respiraba.

Nada era comparable a esos momentos en que podía estar así con él... como una chica normal que no tiene otra obligación ni otra preocupación más que el amor que palpitaba en su corazón.

_**Remember, I will still be here . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Recuerda, yo estaré aquí**_

_**As long as you hold me, in your memory. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Mientras me tengas, en tu memoria**_

_**Remember me. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Recuérdame**_

Touya definitivamente era una de esas personas que no encontraba diversión en el baile, así que la única motivación que en esos momentos lo mantenía en la pista era la joven entre sus brazos. Bueno, ella, y las miradas interminables que los hombres le lanzaban y en las que sus intenciones se reflejaban a la perfección... a pesar de que sentía la urgencia de arrancarles la cabeza a todos ellos, en el fondo podía comprender la atracción que sentían hacia Kaho, y es que hoy ella lucía especialmente hermosa gracias a la ocasión que le permitió relucir en una delicado vestido dorado que no hacía más que resaltar su linda figura y sus brillantes ojos claros.

Era bastante difícil no contemplarla y reconocer su belleza, así que cuando notó su semblante para nada indiferente a aquel movimiento al compás de la música, no solo quiso complacerla sino que aprovechó para dejar perfectamente claro a la audiencia masculina, quién era el único al que Kaho le brindaba toda su atención y a quién le pertenecía. Era un poco cavernícola de su parte, pero aquel sentimiento de posesión era algo tan propio de su carácter que no podía evitarlo, por lo tanto, esperaba que la visión de ambos fuera suficiente para apartar a los hombres de ella o definitivamente tendría que hacer su punto un poco más claro infringiendo algo de fuerza física.

- "¿Sabes?, no tienes que sacarme a bailar solo para complacerme" – le susurró la pelirroja con una sonrisa – "sé que el baile no es algo que te guste mucho, y lo comprendo, créeme... además, tiene que haber una forma más fácil de alejar a las personas que no son de tu agrado" – contuvo la risa.

El gruñó por lo bajo. Por supuesto que Kaho sospechaba de sus motivos... ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. ¡Era imposible engañar a esa mujer!.

- "Yo nunca haría algo a menos que quisiera hacerlo" – replicó con el ceño fruncido – "eso lo sabes mejor que nadie".

- "Supongo que sí.. tienes razón".

Touya notó como la inteligente muchacha suspiraba al mismo tiempo que ampliaba la sonrisa en su bonito rostro, terminando felizmente esa conversación. Ya ni siquiera le sorprendía que su propio enfado se desvaneciera con eso, pues estaba claro que ella sabía perfectamente cómo manejarlo... por supuesto que él era testarudo, pero Kaho, con su sonrisa y dulce sumisión lograba mantener su ego en su justo lugar.

_**I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Yo soy la voz única en el viento frío que susurra**_

_**And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Y si escuchas, oirás que te llamo a través del cielo**_

Nakuru no sabía cómo catalogar la velada. Por momentos se sentía flotar –muy a pesar de sí misma- y en otros la ansiedad y la tristeza la embargaban. Era difícil seguirle el paso a sus emociones, sobre todo con las combinaciones que experimentaba de acuerdo a la situación... como ahora, por ejemplo, que sentía un poco de todo bailando con el causante de sus malestares.

- "Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte" – Yukito replicó con serenidad, distrayendo a la súper modelo de su lucha interna – "me causó mucha curiosidad la variedad de comida que sirvieron esta noche... no me malinterpretes, la cena estuvo deliciosa" – aclaró – "pero me di cuenta que al menos dos de los platillos eran típicos de casa" – sonrió cuando ella desvió la mirada – "¿es todo una casualidad o los padres de Eriol también disfrutan de la comida japonesa?".

- "Ellos querían demostrar su cordialidad hacia Tomoyo incluyendo un poco de su comida favorita en la cena como un detalle significativo" – respondió, intentando restarle importancia – "así que pidieron mi opinión y yo les recomendé algunas recetas".

- "Que coincidencia, porque también resultaron ser algunos de mis platillos favoritos" – no pudo evitar reflejar un tono de triunfo en su voz.

Ella no respondió, demasiado avergonzada para alegar alguna excusa.

- "La velada pronto llegará a su fin" – comentó él con una media sonrisa – "y nuestra pequeña tregua terminará con ella" – había un dejo anhelante en sus palabras.

La joven no pudo evitar tensarse entre sus brazos.

- "Supongo que sí.." – apenas murmuró.

- "A menos que no lo desees..".

_**As long as I still can reach out, and touch you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Mientras aún pueda extenderme, y acariciarte**_

_**Then I will never die . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Entonces nunca moriré**_

Nakuru alzó la mirada con tanta rapidez que se sintió mareada.

- "¿Es lo que quieres, Nakuru?" – afianzó sus brazos alrededor de cintura mientras parecían disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos acompasados.

Y súbitamente ella sintió que no podía respirar, sin poder huir de su profunda mirada.

- "Y-Ya hemos hablado sobre esto" – logró articular con la gota de voluntad que aún le quedaba.

- "Lo sé, pero quiero hacerte entender, quiero explicarte lo que en realidad siento".

- "¿Por la tregua?" – la guardiana intentaba mantener el hilo coherente de la charla.

- "Esto no tiene nada que ver con la tregua".

Sin decir más, inclinó su rostro lentamente sobre ella, dándole un instante para que comprendiera sus intenciones, pero cuando se percató de la aceptación silenciosa que le significó su falta de resistencia, rozó sus labios sin mucha prisa antes de hundirse en su boca con suma delicadeza.

Nakuru se desconectó en aquel instante, sintiendo que las paredes que había sostenido durante la noche se desmoronaban a sus pies... y sin importarle ya que se había prometido ser fuerte, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

_**Remember, I'll never leave you. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Recuerda, nunca te dejaré**_

_**If you will only. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Si tú solamente**_

_**Remember me. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Me recuerdas  
**_

- "¿Qué es tan divertido?" – Lung alzó una ceja ante la risita de Mei Ling.

Ella ladeó la cabeza en la dirección de su mirada.

- "Es agradable ver que todavía podemos comportarnos como jóvenes normales aún en nuestras circunstancias".

El jefe del Clan Sheng también sonrió ante la visión de Nakuru y Yukito a unos pasos detrás de ellos.

- "Bueno, supongo que es justo que tengamos la oportunidad de olvidarnos aunque sea un día de nuestros problemas" – repuso antes de que con un movimiento grácil hiciera girar a la muchacha – "¿no te parece?".

Mei Ling se rió completamente contagiada por el buen humor del apuesto joven.

- "Definitivamente. Un día libre no le hace nada mal a nadie" – descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejándose envolver por la música.

_**Remember me... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Recuérdame  
**_

Una atmósfera peculiar e interesante parecía flotar en aquel salón.

Era extraño, pero el ambiente cargado de paz, resolución y afecto, revoloteaba como una densa pero invisible neblina alrededor de los que bailaban en la amplia y elegante pista.

_**Remember, I will still be here. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Recuerda, yo estaré aquí**_

_**As long as you hold me. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mientras me tengas**_

_**In your memory. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .en tu memoria**_

De hecho, aquella inexplicable sensación parecía emanar de los jóvenes hechiceros. Como si su estado de ánimo afectara fuertemente el control de sus poderes hasta el punto de enmascarar su presencia con la pura esencia de sus sentimientos.

Y si la sonrisa en sus rostros no era muestra suficiente de lo que sentían en ese momento, definitivamente, el brillo que desprendían sus ojos delataban sus emociones.

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Recuerda, cuando tus sueños han terminado**_

_**Time can be transcended. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . El tiempo puede ser superado**_

_**I live forever . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Yo vivo para siempre**_

_**Remember me. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Recuérdame**_

Hasta el olor del salón y sus alrededores era palpable en ese momento, igual que si una brisa fuerte hubiera arrastrado la fragancia de las flores del jardín para extenderla por toda la mansión.

Los presentes eran asaltados por un olor casi embriagador pero para nada abrumante. El balance de las diferentes fragancias era sutil y perfecto... una combinación de flores de naranja, lirios, rosas, ciruelos y cerezos.

_**Remember me. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Recuérdame**_

_**Remember... me.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Recuérdame**_

La fiesta continuó su curso hasta una hora razonable en la que los invitados empezaron a retirarse.

Cuando Sakura, Tomoyo y los demás se despidieron de los anfitriones, la madre de Eriol no perdió la oportunidad de expresar una vez más su agrado por conocer a la hija de Sonomi al tiempo que prometía mantenerse en contacto continuo con ella de ahora en adelante.

Eriol contuvo la risa ante el intercambio de Tomoyo y su madre, para después excusarse con esta última y prometerle que regresaría a la residencia después de cumplir con la tarea propia de un caballero e ir a dejar a Tomoyo y Silvia de regreso a la academia.

* * *

La mirada del apuesto joven era en verdad aterradora.

Sus ojos se encontraban inundados por una serie de emociones que oscilaban entre la determinación, la rabia y el deseo –tan impropio en él- de hacer sufrir seriamente al causante de la presente desgracia.

Intentando mantener la compostura, Shaoran ingresó a la lujosa suite del hotel notando de inmediato a una desolada Sakura siendo consolada por una igualmente preocupada Kaho. Su ceño se acentuó más ante la visión. Definitivamente, alguien pagaría por esto.

- "¡¿Averiguaste algo, Shaoran?" – la de ojos verdes se levantó ansiosa en cuanto su novio ingresó en el lugar.

Él intentó suavizar su expresión para transmitirle algo de confianza.

- "Sí... no hubo magia involucrada" – repuso – "bueno, al menos no de la forma en que pensábamos lo estaría".

- "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – dudó Kaho.

- "Tomoyo y Mei Ling fueron raptadas sin utilizar un hechizo directos sobre ellas. Los que hicieron el trabajo eran personas sin poderes mágicos que fueron meramente controladas por los captores".

- "Eran personas comunes, entonces" – la pelirroja reflexionó – "personas que se acercaron a ellas y se las llevaron a la fuerza pero sin magia".

- "Así es. En el caso de mi prima, fue la mucama que llamó a la suite esta mañana para hacer la limpieza, y a Tomoyo se le acercaron dos compañeras de la academia que la persuadieron de acompañarlas al taller de confección".

- "¿Tan fácil fue encontrar el rastro mágico?" – dudó Kaho.

- "Demasiado. Está claro que quién llevo esto a cabo quería que descubriéramos el cómo y dónde".

- "¿Y mi hermano?, ¿por qué no ha regresado contigo, Shaoran?" – Sakura preguntó nerviosa, recordando como el galeno había insistido en acompañar a Li y ser parte activa de las averiguaciones.

- "No te preocupes, está en la sala contigua llamando a tu casa para asegurarse que la pequeña Yui esté a salvo y para inventarle a tus padres una excusa creíble que justifique su estadía en Francia un par de días más".

- "¿Y Eriol y Yukito?".

- "Se quedaron con las personas utilizadas para el secuestro. Eriol está tratando de conseguir más información probando algunos conjuros con ellos".

Kaho contuvo las ganas de hacer un comentario respecto a eso. Lo cierto es que le inquietaba la declaración del joven chino... Eriol no había reaccionado muy bien ante la presente situación y se notaba igual de preocupado e iracundo que el mismo Touya, sino es que más. Temía la reacción del británico y las posibilidades trágicas que podría desencadenar el encontrarse solo, frente a frente y con ventaja sobre los responsables de la desaparición de Tomoyo y Mei Ling.

Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, recordando que Yukito también acompañaba al hechicero. Él no permitiría que las cosas se salieran de control.

Un tenso silencio siguió. En las pupilas de la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto se reflejaba ardientemente el deseo de llorar a causa del peso sobre su corazón.

Ante la desolación de Sakura y su propia inquietud por la desaparición de su prima y de Tomoyo, el corazón de Shaoran también parecía hundirse.

- "Vamos a encontrarlas, Sakura, te lo prometo" – él la rodeó con sus brazos, intentando prevenir sus lágrimas, pues estaba seguro que cada una de ellas se convertirían en puñales que no podría soportar – "ellas van a estar bien..".

**Notas de la Autora: **No sé si recibiré amor u odio por este capítulo XD ¡además que es endemoniadamente largo, gente!.. ahora sí que me pasé.. les juro que no sé cómo se me salió de control la extensión de esto. Justo cuando quedé satisfecha con todo lo que quería contar para este capítulo me di cuenta de la cantidad de páginas O_o que barbaridad... no hay excusas, tan solo espero que no les tome mucho tiempo leer n_n

Pues, parezco disco rayado, la verdad.. pero pido mil disculpas por la espera de esta actualización. He estado bastante ocupada y no me quedó mucho tiempo para ordenar y completar las escenas que ya había escrito, sobre todo porque tenía dos canciones involucradas y les juro que cuando implemento eso en cualquier capítulo me obsesiono con la idea de dejar las escenas como a mí me gustan. Por supuesto que siempre espero que lo que intento transmitir se perciba como Dios manda.

Como pueden ver, los padres de Eriol han hecho su entrada en la historia, y es justo advertirles que desde hoy aparecerán un poco más. Espero que el que los acontecimientos del capítulo giraran todos alrededor de la fiesta de Eriol, no les moleste (igual que en capítulo anterior cuando todo lo sucedido giró alrededor de desvelar la primera parte de la profecía).. sé que esperaban un poco más de variedad y escenarios con una línea de tiempo más extensa, pero no desesperen, llegaré ahí en algún momento XD

Bien, espero que la mesurada información siga completando sus teorías, pues sé que la mayoría de ustedes están muy pendientes del desenvolvimiento amoroso de los personajes, pero no por eso dejan de lado los otros detalles.. siempre recibo muchos comentarios que, soy sincera, me sorprenden, todos son muy perceptivos.

La primera canción, utilizada en la escena de la entrega del regalo de Eriol, no es otra que "**Koko ni Kite" **parte del soundtrack de la segunda película de _Card Captor Sakura_, interpretada por Tomoyo en el festival de verano en el que Sakura y Shaoran también interpretaron a la princesa y al príncipe de la obra. La segunda canción, con la que todos bailaron en la fiesta de Eriol, es **"****Remember me" **de _**Josh Groban**_ parte del soundtrack de la película _"Troya" _y que se me metió en la cabeza gracias a mi querida amiga **Melida **a.k.a. **Moon Hikaru **que me la mostró al contarme como le había servido de inspiración para sus propios proyectos.

Como siempre, disculparán cualquier error de ortografía… sabrán que mis dedos no son infalibles XD

Muchas gracias a **Azkaban (**La que se hace querer eres tú amiga, a estas alturas sabes que te adoro y que cualquier cosa que te haga suspirar, te alegre o te motive a dar saltitos, también me pone eufórica a mí XD que bueno que Eriol y Tomoyo y Yukito y Nakuru sigan llenando tus expectativas.. ellos son tan… ellos XD y que a ti te guste como funciona la interacción es más que gratificante**),** **Basilea (**Por los clavos de Cristo, niña.. ¿Dónde te habías metido? XD que alegría volver a leerte por aquí, que bueno que todo haya salido bien con tus finales, imagino la satisfacción del esfuerzo. No sabes qué gusto me da que el fic te encante tanto, sabrás que me he reído de lo lindo con tu review, sobre todo en la parte en que describes como tus pensamientos te traicionaban y los ojos se te iban involuntariamente hasta abajo para saber si había beso o no (a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando leo XD). Ojalá que pueda mantener tu emoción lo necesario para que sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por tu review, que me encanta leerte, sobre todo porque tus palabras me animan a seguir escribiendo**), ****Serena (**Yo soy adicta a tus reviews, lo reconozco XD sobre todo a las reacciones que tú y muchos de los lectores tienen con sus parejas favoritas, es un placer leer como se sienten cuando algo que les agrada sucede. Pero no estés triste, chica, aún le falta trecho a esta trama y muchas cosas interesantes están aún por suceder, por cierto que las canciones que me recomendaste la mayoría ya las tenía en mi reproductor de música y esas y otro puño más me ayudan a inspirarme a la hora de cavilar escenas más dramáticas. Espero que tu humor haya mejorado mucho en este tiempo, ciertamente no sé bien por lo que estás pasando, pero confío en que todo se solucionará n_n mil gracias por el review y los ánimos de siempre**), ****Betsabe (**Como siempre es un gustazo saber de ti por aquí y por los correos que me envías n_n como pudiste darte cuenta, las personas importantes no eran más hombres que agregar a la lista de los que gustan de Tomoyo XD espero que estés más tranquila con esa revelación, mil gracias por siempre escribir y estar tan pendiente, tú también sigues estando alto en mi lista de mis lectores favoritos, eres siempre un encanto**), ****Edmundo (**Siento mucho hacerte sufrir con una lenta actualización ¡a veces no puedo evitarlo! _ pero siempre espero que la ausencia valga la pena, sobre todo para los lectores como tú que se empapan de la trama y se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review. Espero las escenas de tus parejas favoritas sigan llenándote de emoción, créeme que no hay nada que me agrade más que los otros se emocionen tanto como yo cuando escribo**), ****Arlette (**Gracias por tu review.. pero por supuesto que podemos platicar, será un gusto para mí, te hubiera contestado antes para pasarte mi correo pero no sabía cómo intercambiarlo sin comentarte por aquí.. y es que no estabas registrada y no pude enviarte un mensaje privado. Mi dirección de msn es: saito113(arroba)hotmail(punto)com cuando quieras me agregas y si puedes me pones un mensajito personal para saber que eres tú XD**), ****Kissa Ragod (**Bienvenida, como siempre es todo un gustazo recibir reviews de lectores que comentan por primera vez, se te agradece n_n ¿en verdad nunca te imaginaste a la pareja de ExT en la serie? Y yo que pensé que era la segunda más popular del fandom luego de SxS XD pero que bueno que al menos en mi historia los personajes sean de tu agrado. Te confieso que yo también me divierto mucho con Yukito y Nakuru.. me encanta escribir sobre ellos n_n por cierto que tú fuiste la única que me comentó o pareció acordarse de que Tomoyo pensaba darle un regalo a Eriol, muy buena conjetura a pesar de lo mencioné poco. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y hayas disfrutado de este capítulo igual que con los anteriores. Saludos!**), Melida (**Mi querida amiga, como siempre tus reviews de los más apreciados, y no quiero ser muy indiscreta pero tienes razón: de que Eriol se acuerda, se acuerda XD y por cierto que yo también apoyo a Yukito, me encanta la interacción que hay entre estos dos guardianes... ¿es necesario que te vuelva a recordar que me encantaron los bocetos que me enviaste con las escenas del fic?.. yo creo que sí.. ¡I FREAKING LOVE YOUR SKETCHES! Ay como me hizo ilusión verlos, eres muy talentosa, ya lo sabes. Me muero por el resultado final *_* por cierto, espero que no te haya molestado haber utilizado tu propia canción de inspiración.. la última vez te comenté que me enamoré de ella y que pensaba utilizarla para una escena n_n**)**, **Naome (**Gracias, de verdad, espero que sigas leyendo n_n**) y a** **Mizu (**No te preocupes, nunca dejaría este fic, es mi bebe XD me alegra que hayas disfrutado la lectura, yo disfruto mucho escribiendo y sabiendo que otros también se adentran en la historia. Espero recompensar esta larga espera. Gracias por tu review!**)** por sus reviews!

Espero que no se me haya quedado nadie... y a los registrados mis mensajes personales.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!.

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **La estadía en Francia no resultará tan placentera como nuestros protagonistas pensaron. Mientras la búsqueda de Tomoyo y Mei Ling sigue en marcha, más visiones del pasado atormentarán a los hechiceros; Sakura contará finalmente la revelación que Yui le hizo respecto al _quinto, _mientras Yue y Ruby Moon idean un nuevo plan para descubrir la segunda parte de la profecía. Y una nueva opción es considerada para tomar una decisión importante.

Comentarios, tomatazos, dudas, reclamos.. ¡todo lo que quieran!... en un review XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Saito Ryuzaki**


	21. Las sombras del pasado

_**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**_

"_**Las sombras del pasado"**_

La joven abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo pesadez en los mismos al tiempo que un horrible dolor pulsaba desde su cabeza y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su visión, intentó sentarse sintiendo bajo sus manos el áspero piso de adoquín, uno con piedras de tipo bastante pronunciadas, que sin dudas contribuyeron al malestar que sentía en su espalda.

Notando la parcial oscuridad del lugar en el que se encontraba, se concentró en recordar algo que explicara su estado actual. El último recuerdo que lograba capturar su memoria tenía que ver con la academia, dos de sus compañeras de clase y el taller de confección. ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿dónde estaba?.

Con el temor creciendo cada vez más en su interior, se incorporó del todo –quejándose un poco por el dolor en sus músculos ante el esfuerzo- y observó a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo familiar, pero lo único que encontró fueron cuatro paredes y un espacio reducido con una pequeña ventana por la que entraba la poca luz que se reflejaba en el lugar.

Y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explorar o pensar en algo más, la puerta frente a ella se abrió para dar paso a una figura.

- "Vaya, despertaste bastante rápido.. a pesar del conjuro con el que intentaron mantenerte inconsciente luego de que te golpearon la cabeza" – se rió el recién llegado con voz musical y en perfecto japonés.

Instintivamente, Tomoyo se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza en donde casi de inmediato sintió una pequeña protuberancia. Ahora las cosas empezaban a tener sentido: una de sus compañeras la había atacado... pero.. esa persona también mencionó un "conjuro".. ¿a qué se refería?. Poco a poco, el miedo empezó a embargarla al tiempo que las posibles razones del por qué se encontraba ahí, se disfrazaban de malas noticias.

- "¿Q-Quién es usted?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?" – replicó, intentando no temblar.

El aludido sonrió, ingresando completamente y dejándose bañar por la poca luz que se escabullía.

Y entonces, la hija de Sonomi pudo apreciar mucho mejor a su captor: una mujer –sin dudas-, de cabello corto hasta los hombros y de un color azul intenso. Vestía una túnica negra larga y su rostro se ocultaba detrás de un antifaz, sus ojos parecían ser de un color dorado, pero la oscuridad los hacía matizar hasta convertirlos en cafés claros de tanto en tanto.

- "Estás aquí por pura diversión" – contestó la mujer – "unos amigos querían molestar un poco a la reencarnación de Clow, al jefe del Clan Li y por supuesto a toda tu familia, Tomoyo Daidouji".

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par... expresando el más puro y profundo desconcierto. ¿De dónde la conocía esa mujer? ¿a ella y a su familia?. ¡Además, también conocía perfectamente la identidad de Eriol y Li!.

- "Sé quién eres y por supuesto que estoy familiarizada con el círculo de hechiceros que te rodea" – aclaró, como si le leyera la mente – "a esta hora tu grupo de amigos deben estar buscándolas con desesperación".

- "¿Buscándonos?" – dudó Tomoyo aún más asustada – "¿qué quiere decir con eso?".

- "Tu querida amiga Mei Ling Li también se encuentra bajo nuestra custodia" – repuso sin mucho interés, a lo que su interlocutora se sobresaltó con una expresión de espanto – "aunque, claro, ella está en otra habitación y en otra clase de condiciones, eso de tener algún tipo de influencia sobre tus captores resulta bien para algunos... obviamente ese no es tu caso" – se burló mirando alrededor.

- "¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotras?" – se atrevió a interrogar, intentando controlar su temor y aturdimiento.

- "Ya te lo dije: diversión" – dio un paso más hacia ella – "a costa de sus familiares y amigos por supuesto... está claro que las dos son tan insignificantes que si no es de esta manera, de nada podrían servirnos" – se rió, observándola de arriba abajo – "frágiles, sin magia e ingenuas. Aunque debo reconocer que las dos tuvieron su momento brillante al enredarse con hechiceros importantes del Concilio y del círculo mágico; es increíble que dos de los Clanes más importantes de China se disputen la mano en matrimonio de la tonta de Mei Ling, que no tiene más mérito que ser miembro de uno de los más antiguos Clanes existentes... y tú..." – dio otro paso sin dejar de sonreír – "atrapaste a la reencarnación de Clow, nada mal... aunque dudo mucho que los del Concilio vean con buenos ojos que uno de sus miembros, a punto de ser nombrado Jefe del Concilio Occidental, tenga una relación con una chiquilla tan insignificante y sin poderes mágicos como tú" – sus ojos brillaron con deleite ante la expresión abatida de Tomoyo – "a ellos no les importará que tu hermana sea la Maestra de las Cartas o la actual novia de Shaoran Li, ni que otros miembros de tu familia posean habilidades mágicas extraordinarias... porque tú... no eres nadie".

- "¿Quién es usted?, ¿qué sabe de mi familia?" – a pesar de su temor por encontrarse a merced de esa mujer, Tomoyo se mantuvo firme.

- "Mi identidad se conocerá a su debido tiempo.." – se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a un solo paso de la muchacha, y aunque esperaba que esta reflejara pánico y retrocediera, ella no bajó la mirada – "eres valiente, Daidouji, tengo que reconocerte eso" – continuó – "por otro lado, no tienes de que preocuparte, matarte a ti o a Mei Ling Li no es parte del plan".

- "¿Entonces, el blanco es nuestra familia?".

- "Mis amigos y yo solo queremos jugar, ya te lo dije. Aunque no puedo asegurarte nada.. ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, por muy capacitado que sea un hechicero, si no puede concentrarse en una batalla resultará herido, y en vista que más de uno de ellos estará pensando en la seguridad de ustedes, la parte de la manipulación mental jugará a nuestro favor".

- "Si su objetivo no es matar a nadie ¿por qué molestarse en hacer todo esto?".

- "Eso no es algo que tenga que explicarte. Confórmate con saber que _hoy_ no morirás" – su sonrisa se amplió en forma maliciosa – "pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda divertirme un poco contigo... verás, a Li no puedo tocarla porque se encuentra custodiada por personas que no me permitirían siquiera tocarla, pero tú no lo estás, y en vista de que guardo un resentimiento intenso por un par de tus seres queridos, no veo ningún impedimento en reflejar mi sentir a través de ti" – su voz era fría y llena de desdén – "lastimándote, puedo también afectarlos seriamente a ellos... y mientras no te mate, dudo mucho que a mis aliados les importe lo que haga contigo".

Sin dejar que Tomoyo tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, la mujer empezó a recitar un conjuro al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano frente a ella. Inmediatamente, la diseñadora sintió como si un golpe la sacudiera, y por un instante se tambaleó, aturdida. En el instante en que una dolencia comenzó a manifestarse y a extenderse por todo su cuerpo poco a poco, buscó instintivamente algo en que apoyarse, retrocediendo hasta pegar su espalda a la pared. Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios al tiempo que se deslizaba al piso y su visión se volvía extrañamente borrosa mientras el dolor se intensificaba.

- "No sabes lo que daría por que tu querida familia pudiera verte ahora" – la mujer de cabello azul se acercó hasta agacharse y colocarse a la altura de Tomoyo – "supongo que tendré que conformarme con la visión de sus rostros desencajados cuando logren encontrarte y descubran tu condición" – Tomoyo volvió a quejarse, esta vez, retorciéndose por el dolor – "no te preocupes, el hechizo no durará para siempre, posiblemente se desvanezca antes de que tengas la oportunidad de perder la conciencia a causa del dolor" – le sonrió como si le hablara a una niña pequeña – "hasta entonces... diviértete" – fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la celda y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras se alejaba del lugar, la mujer sonrió con satisfacción y dejó caer la capucha que la cubría al mismo tiempo que pasaba la mano por su cabeza casi simulando una caricia pero sin tocar su cabello, al instante, el color del mismo cambio de azul a un negro intenso y mágicamente su estilo corto se convirtió en largo extendiéndose y desparramándose sobre su espalda; por último, y con un parpadeo, sus ojos también cambiaron y regresaron a su color natural.

* * *

Con una media sonrisa y con una gota en la cabeza, Sakura aceptaba por décima ocasión las reverencias que le brindaban los hombres frente a ella.

Había acompañado a Shaoran a recoger el tablero mágico, que bien recordaba de la época en la que su novio y ella eran Card Captors, para luego regresar al hotel y modificar el instrumento con la ayuda de sus amigos hasta convertirlo en un rastreador que pudiera encontrar a su hermana y a Mei Ling.

En la sede del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente, el jefe Oriental fue recibido con profunda reverencia y fue tratado con el protocolo que su rango exigía a los miembros. Y Sakura, que ahora era más que conocida por el círculo mágico, también se vio envuelta en los mismos saludos solemnes que su novio.

- "Es un placer finalmente conocer a la novia oficial del jefe del Concilio Oriental" – comentó uno de los ancianos – "hemos escuchado mucho de usted y de su desempeño en el Consejo respecto a las discusiones de la profecía del _Quinto Elegido_... es realmente un honor, Card Master".

A Sakura le avergonzaba el tono con que se pronunció el apelativo.

- "Por favor, llámeme Sakura" – pidió ella.

- "¡Oh no podríamos, honorable Card Mater!" – dijo otro – "su rango nos obliga a dirigirnos a usted como se lo merece".

La gota en la frente de la muchacha se agrandó, mientras se preguntaba cuánto más tardaría Shaoran.

- "Nos apena mucho la situación por la que pasa su familia y la del joven jefe Xiao Lang Li en este momento" – repuso el más joven – "quiero que sepa que por respeto y solidaridad a sus circunstancias, hemos retrasado la primera convocación para la votación del nombramiento del nuevo jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente".

Sakura parpadeó un poco confundida. Ciertamente, llevaba poco tiempo aprendiendo del protocolo del Concilio y su relación con todos los Clanes del mundo, y por supuesto, aún no estaba familiarizada con los procesos; ni siquiera sabía si la razón del comentario y la consideración que parecían expresarle, tenían algo que ver con su relación con Shaoran. ¿Acaso ella tendría derecho a estar presente en esta votación porque era novia oficial del jefe del Concilio Oriental?.

- "Imaginamos que el joven Hiragizawa a volcado todas sus energías en ayudarles a resolver este infortunado asunto por el que están pasando". – agregó el más anciano de los presentes – "no solo por la profunda amistad que lo une al honorable jefe del Clan Li, sino también, y si los rumores son ciertos, por el nuevo lazo que ha formado con su familia".

- "Bueno, Eriol es un gran amigo nuestro.. nos conocemos desde la primaria, así que nuestro trato no es para nada reciente".

- "Oh, por supuesto, no me sorprende... su familia es tan distinguida que es perfectamente comprensible que ustedes se conozcan..." – repuso con lógica – "y claro, imaginamos que la unión entre el joven Hiragizawa y su hermana ha fortalecido el lazo entre sus familias".

Fue en ese preciso momento que la castaña entendió a la perfección el motivo de los comentarios. Era evidente que esos hombres estaban enterados de la supuesta relación amorosa entre Tomoyo y Eriol. Imaginaba que la aparente importancia que parecían darle a ese hecho, se debía a que Eriol, como miembro importante del Concilio también era indispensable en esta votación; y como una consideración especial por el secuestro de su "novia" este asunto se pospondría a su favor.

Sakura no tuvo el ánimo de explicar a los presentes el verdadero estatus de su hermana y Eriol, de hecho, por ahora, todo ese asunto le parecía irrelevante. Ya se aclararía todo una vez las circunstancias cambiaran.

- "Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar" – Shaoran apareció en ese momento con una suave replica y una caricia en la espalda de su novia.

La muchacha suspiró aliviada y repuso comprensiva – "No te preocupes, ¿tienes el tablero?".

Él alzó el objeto como respuesta, realizó una rápida y respetuosa despedida a los hombres que acompañaban a Sakura, y en poco tiempo los dos ya se encontraban frente al chofer que abría las puertas del vehículo para ellos y enseguida encendía el motor para cruzar la ciudad y llevarlos de regreso al hotel en donde se hospedaban.

Sakura miraba por la ventana un poco absorta y con el mismo aire de ansiedad que no parecía abandonarla desde el secuestro de Tomoyo y Mei Ling. No fue hasta que sintió la mano cálida de su novio tomando la suya, que se relajó lo suficiente para que el joven pasara su brazo libre detrás de su espalda y la acercara a él hasta envolverla en un abrazo.

- "¿Shaoran?" – contra su pecho, ella lo llamó en un susurro.

- "Dime..".

Con el ánimo de distraerse, decidió expresar su curiosidad – "Hace un momento, cuando platicaba con esos caballeros del Concilio, mencionaron algo que tenía que ver con posponer una convocación de votación para un nuevo jefe; dijeron que debido a nuestras circunstancias era lo mejor y parecieron particularmente empáticos con Eriol también".

El apuesto joven suspiró – "Sí, bueno, el hecho es que Eriol es el principal candidato para ocupar el puesto de Jefe del Concilio Occidental, y por supuesto que todo lo que pase a su alrededor en este momento es importante para los miembros... y si eso significa que deben posponer la primera convocación de votación para la elección, lo harán".

- "Es porque piensan que Tomoyo es su novia ¿cierto?".

- "Sí. Además de que la noticia ya debe conocerse hasta Tombuctú, es asunto del Concilio lo que pueda estar afectando al candidato más importante de la convocación" – explicó – "y la desaparición de una persona que potencialmente podría ocupar un lugar importante dentro de la línea de mando, se convierte en asunto de los miembros".

- "Y supongo que el que las circunstancias sean rodeadas por el asunto de la profecía hacen de todos sus movimientos unos de cuidado".

- "Así es"- dijo con resignación.

- "Shaoran, hay algo que no había podido contarte y la verdad no sé si este sea un buen momento para decirlo, pero con todo lo que está pasando quizás sea lo mejor" – ella se separó de su pecho para mirarlo.

El muchacho la observó con un dejo de preocupación – "¿Qué sucede, Sakura?".

- "El día que viajamos a Francia para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol, mientras tenía una charla con Yui, ella comentó que la persona que fuera el _quinto elegido _debía ser una niña muy buena pues pudo identificar que ella brillaba con el mismo color que tenían algunas de las personas que vio en su visión".

- "¡¿Qué dices?!" – se sorprendió él – "¿la energía del _quinto _es igual a alguno de los presentes en el conflicto?".

Sakura asintió.

El ceño de Shaoran se acentuó ante la revelación. Y esta nueva información solo traía más dudas y preocupación a la ecuación. ¿Sería alguno de sus familiares el elegido o el de algún aliado que aún no se ha revelado?.

* * *

- "¿Estás seguro?" – volvió a preguntar con impaciencia – "porque existe la posibilidad de haber dejado pasar algún detalle... quizás yo pueda intentarlo, tan solo para asegurarnos".

- "¿Acaso crees que Yukito o yo nos tomamos el asunto a la ligera?" – contestó su interlocutor un poco irritado. Ciertamente, entendía a su amigo, pero eso no apaciguaba su propia frustración – "ya le hemos sacado toda la información posible a esas personas. Ellos ya no nos sirven como fuente de búsqueda".

- "¡Demonios!" – frenético, se pasó la mano por el cabello – "voy a matarlos, Eriol, lo juro... si algo le pasa a Mei nada podrá salvar a los responsables".

La reencarnación de Clow se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio hasta acercarse al joven chino para colocar una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- "Te entiendo perfectamente, Lung, pero es necesario que te tranquilices. Nada ganaremos con desesperarnos más... vamos a encontrarlas" – declaró con seguridad.

El joven jefe del Clan Sheng suspiró derrotado.

- "Te confieso que muero de miedo, Eriol... y de impotencia al pensar en las condiciones en las que puedan encontrarse las dos".

- "Lo sé, pero muy pronto daremos con ellas. Xiao Lang regresará con el tablero y entonces podremos ajustarlo para que nos indique el paradero de Tomoyo y Mei Ling".

- "Odio permanecer aquí sin hacer nada, siento que voy a volverme loco".

- "¿Por qué no vas al otro lado del salón y ayudas a Tsukishiro y a Nakuru a leer los escritos que se prestaron de la sede del Concilio?.. podrías distraerte un poco" – sugirió el británico.

- "Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo. Pero en cuanto Xiao Lang llegue, quiero que me avises de inmediato".

Cuando su amigo asintió, el joven abandonó el despacho de la suite.

Encontrándose solo nuevamente, a Eriol le fue imposible seguir su propio consejo.

Él también estaba desesperado. Furioso, impotente, preocupado e increíblemente turbado. Estaba seguro que el rapto de las chicas era algo totalmente personal, tenía que ver con ellos y con la posibilidad de fastidiarlos, de distraerlos; ¿y qué mejor forma de hacer precisamente eso que con ellas?, quienes no poseen habilidades mágicas y son familiares de los involucrados en este conflicto.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el peso ominoso de aquel silencio y el sentimiento que invadía su ser, volvieran a caer sobre su espíritu. Movido por la frustración, Eriol no pudo evitar maldecir en su inglés nativo y, en un gesto insólito en él, estrellar contra una de las paredes del despacho el primer objeto que se cruzó en su camino y que resultó ser un pisapapeles.

¿Cómo estaría ella?, ¿se habrían atrevido sus captores a hacerle daño?, ¿tendría miedo?... las dudas y la preocupación lo ahogaban segundo a segundo.

- "¿Eriol, que sucede?" – una ansiosa Kaho ingresó al despacho con gesto de preocupación – "¿te has hecho daño?" – interrogó al notar la abolladura en la pared y el objeto en el suelo.

- "Estoy bien, no te preocupes" – repuso con un suspiro y sin mucha reacción ante la entrada apresurada de ella.

La bella mujer suavizó su mirada, sintiendo una vez más una profunda compasión por su buen amigo.

- "Disculpa por haber entrado así sin llamar, iba a hacerlo antes de escuchar el golpe.. supongo que estoy un poco paranoica" – se excusó.

- "No te preocupes. Tu reacción es perfectamente normal, sobre todo en las presentes circunstancias" – añadió con amargura.

- "Lo sé" – aceptó con resignación – "pero confío en que nuestra situación mejorará muy pronto".

- "Cuando las encontremos... hasta ese momento podré permitirme algún pensamiento positivo".

Kaho se acercó al muchacho y colocó una mano consoladora en su hombro – "Nunca te había visto así, Eriol... tan.. perturbado".

- "Lo estoy, o al menos es así como me siento" – se frotó la sien con los dedos – "esta situación amenaza con llevar a mi serenidad y concentración al límite".

- "Puedo verlo. Es bastante obvio tu estado emocional" – asintió – "tu forma de reaccionar me recuerda mucho a la de Touya.. por supuesto que en tu caso existe un matiz diferente".

El joven británico alzó la vista e intercambió una mirada serena con su vieja amiga. Kaho era una de las pocas personas que –respetando su hábito de experto observador acostumbrado a jugar un poco con las situaciones que los demás no ven- lograba con una directa honestidad disfrazada de sutileza, expresarle su opinión. Desde que la conoció siendo apenas un niño, una complicidad y un entendimiento totalmente inexplicable había nacido entre los dos; y aunque era totalmente ridículo pensar en que un niño y una joven pudieran entenderse y ser camaradas en un mismo nivel de madurez y de la misma forma que lo eran los adultos, ellos habían logrado superar esas teorías sin ningún problema. Eriol sospechaba que la madurez precoz provocada por los recuerdos de su encarnación anterior, fue lo que le permitió ese tipo de facilidades con ella, manteniendo hasta el día de hoy una solida amistad.

- "Quiero pedirte un favor muy especial, Kaho" – repuso él con seriedad.

- "Por supuesto, si está en mis manos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo" – ella respondió solícita.

- "Desde hace algunos meses, he estado soñando con sucesos que estoy seguro tienen una conexión muy importante con la visión que tuve el día que se practicó el hechizo para liberar la primera parte de la profecía" – explicó – "quisiera que combináramos habilidades y me ayudes a hondar en estos sueños".

Kaho reflejó curiosidad – "Por supuesto. Sé que debido a las circunstancias todavía no es prudente organizar algo, pero cuando nuestro panorama sea mejor, cuenta conmigo en el momento que creas conveniente".

- "Muchas gracias" – asintió.

- "Y como este hecho no es uno que hayamos tratado en nuestras últimas sesiones, entiendo que es algo que no le has mencionado a nadie, ni siquiera a Li o a Sheng" – reflexionó – "lo cual me extraña sobremanera pues acabas de confesarme que crees que tus visiones tienen una conexión importante con tus sueños".

- "Tienes razón, tu eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto" – aceptó – "y es que al principio pensé que la motivación de mis sueños eran provocados y tenían que ver más con una inclinación... personal, por lo tanto la idea de traerlo a colación en cualquiera de nuestras reuniones me parecía obviamente absurda" – repuso con lógica – "pero ahora estoy completamente seguro que detrás de mis visiones, hay algo más que la estimulación de mis deseos personales".

- "Entiendo" – la pelirroja asintió, y antes de que pudiera hacerle la pregunta precisa que la ayudaría a aclarar aquella teoría que llevaba sosteniendo por semanas, la presencia de Shaoran y Sakura en el lugar, hizo que su discusión quedara pendiente hasta una próxima oportunidad.

* * *

Mei Ling despertó con una sensación de desorientación. Parpadeando lentamente, se tomó unos segundos para recuperar un poco la conciencia e intentar reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Luego de permitirse una mirada confusa al no encontrar nada familiar a su alrededor, el recuerdo de cómo había perdido el conocimiento –quién sabe cuántas horas atrás- la golpeó de repente haciendo que se sobresaltara y, asustada, se reincorporara en el lecho.

Con un poco más de conciencia, la joven china no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta que el lugar tenía un aspecto bastante acogedor. La cama en la que reposaba era amplia y cómoda, el espacio estaba decorado con acabados sobrios y equipado con complementos sencillos pero elegantes, ¿Dónde estaba?. Definitivamente, el paisaje que esperaba encontrar no era para nada parecido a lo que estaba frente a ella.

- "Finalmente despertaste".

La voz que escuchó a sus espaldas la sobresaltó y casi la hace saltar de la cama. No había notado la presencia de ninguna persona en la habitación.

- "No te asustes, por favor" – pidió el intruso ante la posición a la defensiva de ella – "no voy a hacerte daño".

- "¿Quién es usted?" – repuso Mei Ling ya en pie y recorriendo con su mirada el lugar en busca de alguna otra presencia – "¿dónde estoy?.

- "No voy a hacerte daño" – repitió, quién resultó ser un hombre – "estás en un lugar seguro... nadie va a lastimarte, te lo juro".

- "¿Por qué estoy aquí? – a pesar de que el sujeto mantuvo su distancia, ella no cedió en su postura – "la... mucama del hotel en donde me hospedaba me golpeó, estoy segura. Antes de perder la conciencia pude darme cuenta de que fue ella quien me atacó".

- "Lo sé, pero créeme, conmigo no corres peligro, no voy a hacerte daño".

- "Si eso es cierto ¿por qué no me dice quién es y me explica la razón por la que fui traída aquí en contra de mi voluntad?".

- "Tuvimos que hacer lo necesario para llamar la atención de algunas personas".

- "Lo sabía... ustedes son nuestros enemigos" – concluyó con el temor reflejado en sus lindos ojos carmesí.

- "Una vez más te aseguro que a ti no va a pasarte nada".

- "¡Ya deje de repetir eso!" – repuso molesta – "me tienen presa en este lugar en contra mi voluntad y con el propósito de atraer a mi primo y a mis amigos a lo que parece una trampa" – señaló los hechos – "no esperará que crea que estoy a salvo con ustedes".

La postura del hombre cambió a una mucho más seria y severa.

- "Tenemos asuntos que saldar y bueno, necesitábamos de medios para llamar la atención de tu primo y sus amigos".

Mei Ling guardó silencio unos segundos y observó a su interlocutor con más detenimiento. A pesar de que cubría su rostro con lo que parecía ser una pañoleta negra que solo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos, había algo absolutamente familiar en él.

- "Bien, me parece que es mejor que te deje sola" – replicó él – "tan solo venía a checar que estuvieras consiente".

- "¿Por qué alguien que secuestra a una persona se preocupa por su estado?"- preguntó la muchacha – "y.. este lugar... es demasiado cómodo para considerarse una cárcel temporal".

- "¿Te quejas de las condiciones de este lugar?" – se rió.

- "Todo es tan extraño. Si no soy más que una carnada, ¿por qué este tipo de comodidades?".

El hombre se rió más fuerte – "No entiendo cómo puedes quejarte de semejantes privilegios, pero como ya te lo dije hasta el cansancio, nuestra intención no es hacerte daño.".

- "Tan solo a mi familia y a mis amigos, entonces" – dijo con amargura.

- "Existe la posibilidad que más de uno salga herido en su misión de rescate" – aceptó con burla – "cierto que son hechiceros my capacitados pero cuando son seres queridos los afectados, es mucho más difícil concentrarse y dejar de lado las emociones" – se encogió de hombros.

- "No conseguirán nada.. " – se atrevió a decir, alzando la quijada.

- "No esperamos demasiado, si he de ser honesto, tan solo queremos divertirnos un rato con ellos y cortar de nueva cuenta su pequeña temporada de paz" – agregó con una tranquilidad que asqueó a Mei Ling – "pero si alguno de ellos a de caer en su intento por rescatarlas, que así sea".

La joven china reaccionó al instante.

- "¿Rescatarlas?.. acaso, ¿tienen encerrado aquí a alguien más?" – se espantó.

- "La hermana de la Maestra de las Cartas, y también objeto del afecto de la reencarnación de Clow, comparte nuestras instalaciones" – repuso con ironía.

- "¡Tomoyo!" – exclamó – "por supuesto, ahora lo entiendo bien, la carnada más fácil de conseguir y retener eran aquellos sin poderes mágicos para defenderse" – un frío le recorrió el cuerpo al percatarse de algo – "¿por qué no está Tomoyo conmigo?, si el punto es retenernos a ambas con el mismo propósito ¿por qué no está ella aquí?".

- "Está siendo custodiada por otro de nuestros aliados, aunque en otra habitación muy diferente a esta, claro".

- "Esta viva" – adivinó por sus palabras y suspiró con alivio.

- "Supongo que por ahora está bien, aunque no puedo asegurarte que vaya a salir ilesa de esto" – dijo sin tono de importancia – "quién la vigila no es una persona que sienta simpatía por ella o por su familia, de hecho, no dudo que aproveche esta oportunidad para, de alguna forma, y a través de ella, hacerles llegar un mensaje de su odio".

Mei Ling respingó desde su lugar y antes de que pudiera seguir cuestionando a su captor, este abrió la puerta rápidamente con intensiones de marcharse, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la asustada muchacha.

* * *

Todo había pasado tan rápido y fue tan inesperado, que a los jóvenes hechiceros les tomó un momento darse cuenta que lo que estaban presenciando eran escenas del pasado.

Hacía tan solo unos minutos Shaoran, Eriol y Lung estaban concentrando y enfocando sus poderes haciendo la invocación del conjuro para la modificación del tablero mágico, y al siguiente instante aquella sensación de tener un leve remolino en la cabeza los adentró en una realidad totalmente diferente a la de ellos.

Aturdidos y asombrados, intentaron concentrarse en lo que veían. En lo que parecía ser una terraza, del más elegante estilo oriental, dos figuras hablaban a unos metros de distancia de ellos; y como sabían que en ese momento eran tan solo una presencia astral, era lógico ninguno de los presentes podía verlos.

- "Procura tranquilizarte un poco" – repuso la joven de largo cabello que les daba la espalda – "estoy segura que el Consejo entrará en razón luego que tú y los demás demuestren con hechos el desenlace de la profecía".

- "No lo sé.." – repuso el hombre frente a ella – "lo cierto es que yo nunca he sido objeto de devoción del Consejo, a diferencia de Zhuo y Yi Jie, que son alabados hasta desfallecer por esos ancianos" – agregó con diversión.

La muchacha contuvo una risa antes de agregar – "Entonces, deberías aprovechar la popularidad de ellos y persuadir a los miembros de que tu propuesta es la mejor opción".

- "Créeme, el que tenga dudas acerca de la capacidad de tolerancia razonable de esos señores no impedirá que presente mi caso con insistencia".

- "La quieres mucho ¿cierto?" – la voz de ella sonó conmovida.

- "Con toda el alma" – respondió sincero y sin titubear – "y puedo jurarte que llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias para arreglar este asunto".

- "Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás, Lead, tú mereces ser feliz".

De pronto, la claridad que se posó en el rostro del hombre reveló su identidad.

Lead Clow sonrió ante las palabras de la joven – "También estoy pensando en tu felicidad, querida.. lo que estoy haciendo es por ambos.. porque no creas que no lo he notado" – agregó con tonó pícaro – "¿o acaso piensas que yo me creo que tu insistencia por no faltar a ni una sola clase de "_I Ching" _es porque te encanta el arte de la adivinación?.. más parece que es uno de los profesores quién te inspira a no perderte estas clases".

- "¿¡Pero qué dices?!" – el tono avergonzado de la joven provocó una carcajada en su interlocutor.

- "Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.. bueno, conmigo y con Hao, porque aunque a veces él parezca distraído, lo cierto es que es bastante observador y se ha dado cuenta inmediatamente de que su joven aprendiz también parece ávido de impartir las clases a las que tú asistes".

- "¡Yo utilizaría otra palabra para describir el entusiasmo que siente Feng Chen respecto a ese asunto!" - interrumpió con una carcajada otro hombre que apareció de pronto y que sobresaltó a la muchacha y al mismo Clow, que le miraron con asombro.

- "Hao, por favor, " – pidió quién lo acompañaba – "me parece que deberías optar por la discreción en estos momentos y dejar de lado tus bromas".

- "¡Por Dios, Yi Jie!. Cuando hablas así no pareces estar en tus veinte, sino en tus cincuenta" – reclamó el muchacho.

- "La edad no tiene nada que ver con la sensatez" – añadió con su seriedad habitual – "es justamente lo que deberías practicar de vez en cuando".

Clow rió ante la riña de sus amigos y los saludó rápidamente para cortar la discusión y comentar - "Espero que traigan buenas noticias, muchachos".

Los destellos de sol que caían sobre el rostro de los recién llegados dejaron de brillar parcialmente, descubriendo un poco sus facciones.. lo suficiente al menos para distinguir un par de ojos negros y otro par de castaños.

- "Aún no tenemos el número exacto de involucrados, Lead. Aunque sí puedo decirte que las habilidades de quién será el _Quinto _son más poderosas de lo que pensábamos.." – explicó el de ojos castaños – "él será capaz de canalizar y llevar al máximo el poder de los valientes hasta convertirlos en la salvación o en la perdición de este mundo".

- "El final dependerá del bando que tome en la batalla.. la cual es catalogada como el principio del fin" – agregó el de ojos negros dejando un momento de lado su tono burlón.

- "Entonces es probable que aquel que resulte ser el _Quinto _conozca mucho sobre el manejo del poder de la oscuridad" – reflexionó Clow.

- "En teoría sí. Aunque recuerda que no todo el que conoce y maneja la magia negra utiliza sentimientos negativos para transgiversar las fuerzas místicas básicas" – comentó el que respondía al nombre de Yi Jie – "como lo hiciste tú, que sin el manejo del poder de la oscuridad no hubieras podido crear tus cards".

Los presentes asintieron ante la veracidad de sus palabras. Efectivamente, la base del poder que se usó para las Clow Cards era "el poder de la oscuridad" tal y como lo proclamaba el conjuro de invocación a la llave mágica, un arte que el hechicero había aprendido a manejar sin utilizar sentimientos negativos.

- "Hay algo más, Lead" – repuso Hao – "algunos miembros del Concilio que estuvieron presentes durante las escrituras rúnicas que hacía Zhuo sobre la última profecía, han presentado su moción ante los miembros para que una vez se descubra la identidad del Quinto Elegido, este sea encarcelado inmediatamente hasta el día en que sea fijada su ejecución. Y por supuesto que todo aquel que esté de lado del _Quinto _correrá la misma suerte".

- "¡¿Qué cosa?!" – repuso atónito mientras la joven a su lado se estremecía ante la noticia.

- "Los encargados de velar por la seguridad del Jefe del Concilio y todo lo que lo rodea, consideran que la muerte o la incapacitación permanente de unos cuantos es un precio barato por evitar la destrucción del mundo".

- "No entiendo esa profunda necedad de insistir con eso de que "el fin justifica los medios", especialmente porque en el pasado este principio fue inútil... y nunca evitó nada que se deseaba evitar" – comentó la muchacha con tristeza.

- "Los miembros quieren escudarse bajo la teoría de que esta es la mejor decisión para el bien del Concilio y por la paz del mundo" – Yi Jie frunció el ceño con evidente desaprobación – "¿cómo se atreven a decidir quién vive y quién no?.. ¡piensan asesinar a inocentes!".

- "El _Quinto _podría ser cualquiera.. ¡uno de nuestros seres queridos o incluso uno de nosotros!" – continuó la muchacha, estremeciéndose.

En ese instante Yi Jie y Hao cruzaron miradas de preocupación, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo.

- "¿Qué sucede, muchachos?" – Lead Clow preguntó con suspicacia – "¿hay algo más que tienen que contarnos?".

- "He descubierto un detalle importante en mi última lectura del _I Chin _cuando apoyaba la interpretación de lo profesado en las escrituras rúnicas de Zhuo" – Hao repuso con más seriedad que de costumbre, y por esa misma expresión, Lead supo que sus noticias no eran para nada buenas - "hay un patrón que parece repetirse en cada lectura, una característica muy puntual de aquel destinado a ser el _Quinto_" – continuó – "al principio, Yi Jie y yo pensábamos que la traducción de la runa combinada con mi técnica, expresaba más un hecho metafórico que algo concreto, pero luego de repasar todas nuestras sesiones cuidadosamente, estamos completamente seguros que la traducción señala una característica específica" – el muchacho hizo una pausa como si no quisiera ser él quien fuera el responsable de revelar semejante noticia – "la traducción señala la piedra de nacimiento del escogido y enfatiza en qué clase de magia se especializa... y aunque podría ser cualquier hechicero en el mundo, el hecho es que en el último siglo son muy pocos los que llenan estas exigencias.. de hecho, entre nuestros amigos hay alguien que.. se ajusta perfectamente a este perfil".

Hao volvió a guardar silencio e intercambio de nueva cuenta una mirada resignada con el de ojos castaños antes de suspirar y devolver su atención al Clow.

- "Esa persona es Ume Ogawa" – dijo simplemente, con una entonación que reflejaba derrota.

- "¡Eso es imposible!" – Clow exclamó al mismo tiempo que la joven a su lado se tapaba la boca con horror – "¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!".

- "Me temo que esa es la verdad" – intervino Yi Jie – "cuando Hao empezó a notar el patrón repetitivo, pidió mi asistencia para unir los cabos y formar una teoría sólida que se ajustara también a la última y más reveladora lectura" – explicó – "y toda la información recabada nos lleva a lo que ya te hemos confesado".

La muchacha al lado de Clow volvió su mirada hacia él y con lo que parecía una infinita compasión y empatía, acarició su brazo en una señal de apoyo.

Justo en ese momento, las risas suaves de otras dos mujeres se escucharon cerca del grupo de hechiceros, y un instante después estas entraron por completo al mismo espacio que compartían las figuras del pasado. Fue entonces cuando una intensa luz, muy parecida al sol, iluminó la terraza con fuerza para luego desvanecerse poco a poco hasta que el rostro de una de las jóvenes en el lugar pudo distinguirse claramente entre los presentes.

Y en un segundo, aquella vieja sensación de estar atrapado en un vórtice los asaltó una vez más cegando su visión antes de hacerlos perder el sentido.

- "¡Shaoran!, ¡Eriol!, ¡Lung!".

El castaño fue el primero en abrir los ojos con dificultad, encontrándose con la mirada realmente asustada de Sakura, que estaba bastante pálida e inquieta por su condición.

- "¿Qué...?".

- "¡Shaoran, ¿estás bien?!" – los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura reflejaban una palpable preocupación.

El joven chino, que notó tenía su cabeza acomodada en el regazo de su novia, intentó incorporarse.

- "Será mejor que te lo tomes con calma, mocoso" – Touya replicó serio – "no vaya a ser que te desplomes otra vez".

El aludido advirtió con sorpresa que el doctor también se encontraba a su lado, al parecer había estado chequeando su condición el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. Todavía un poco aturdido por lo sucedido y por los recuerdos que atacaban su mente, preguntó por sus amigos.

- "Eriol y Lung... ¿qué sucedió con ellos?".

- "Están aquí.." – Sakura lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo para que tuviera mejor visión del panorama frente a ellos. Y efectivamente, sus amigos parecían estar recuperando la conciencia igual que él. Nakuru y Kaho ayudaban a Eriol, mientras Yukito hacía lo mismo por Lung – "nos dieron un gran susto, el hechizo que hacían para el tablero parecía ir muy bien hasta que al final se desplomaron frente a nosotros".

- "Tuvimos visiones del pasado" – repuso, tocándose la cabeza – "eran de la época de Clow.. él y otros hechiceros hablaban de la profecía.." – se volvió hacía Hiragizawa – "dime.. ¿lo sentiste también?.. esa energía que era tan... familiar".

- "Sí que lo noté" – asintió el británico con el ceño fruncido – "fue un muy natural flujo directo".

- "¿Y qué me dicen de esa chica?" – Lung se apoyaba en Yukito, quien lo ayudaba a incorporarse – "¿pudieron verla, cierto?.. su rostro, ¿notaron a quien se parecía?".

- "Era idéntica.." – asintió el joven jefe del Clan Li.

- "¿De qué hablan?" – Nakuru preguntó con curiosidad mientras acomodaba a su creador en una de las sillas.

- "Una de las mujeres en la visión tenía un increíble parecido con alguien que conocemos" – explicó Shaoran.

- "¿Una conocida nuestra?" – dudó Yukito – "¿a quién se refieren?.".

- "A Silvia" – la reencarnación de Clow confesó reflexivo.

- "¿Silvia Viera?" – Sakura estaba confundida.

- "¿La francesa amiga de Tomoyo?" – Touya quiso clarificar el asunto.

Lung volvió a afirmar la confesión de su amigo ante los incrédulos hechiceros.

- "No lo entiendo" – Kaho dijo sincera, alcanzando una jarra con agua para servirle un vaso a los descompuestos muchachos – "¿por qué una chica idéntica a Silvia aparecería en una visión del pasado.?".

- "Supongo que eso es algo que tendremos que averiguar" – Eriol decidió, al mismo tiempo que el grupo entero intercambiaba miradas llenas de curiosidad.

* * *

El apuesto joven observaba el semblante de su hermano con resignación. Definitivamente cada vez le gustaba menos lo que esa chiquilla Li provocaba en el ánimo de Yang.

- "Me gustaría que pudieras concentrarte un poco más en este asunto, Yang" – repuso Lao con cansancio.

- "Estoy concentrado" – le aseguró sin mucho entusiasmo.

- "No lo pareces. Y honestamente empieza a desesperarme el poder que ejerce esa chiquilla sobre ti".

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos con molestia – "No soy un niño que no sabe lo que hace, hermano, y puedo asegurarte que nadie tiene control sobre mi voluntad".

- "No es lo que parece. Escucha, Yang, ya hemos hablado de esto, sin importar lo que la chica Li haga, tú vas a casarte con ella así que me gustaría que de una vez y por todas olvidaras el pesimismo respecto a ese asunto".

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello – "Es solo que me gustaría que estuviera conmigo por mí ¿entiendes?, que sus sentimientos fueran los mismos que los míos".

- "A veces es necesario proceder sin reparar mucho en las desventajas, así una vez hayas conseguido tu objetivo puedas trabajar en perfeccionar los detalles ¿comprendes?".

- "Supongo que sí" – suspiró.

- "Yo entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, Yang. Te recuerdo que estoy pasando por una situación similar con Kaho" – repuso, intentando solidarizarse con su hermano – "de alguna forma también intentaré hacerla mía aunque ella esté con otra persona".

- "No sé cómo puedes tomar ese hecho con tanta tranquilidad" – señaló – "para mí la idea de que Mei Ling prefiera estar con otro es inaceptable... me descontrola".

- "No creas que soy insensible a la realidad de que la mujer que deseo prefiera estar con otro, es solo que opto por enfocarme en conseguir lo que quiero para luego ocuparme de lo demás. Ya sabes, borrar para siempre a la competencia".

- "Tú lo dices como si nada pero yo dudo mucho que Mei Ling llegue a verme con otros ojos si decido desaparecer a Sheng del mapa".

- "No tiene porque enterarse si no quieres, hermanito. En esta carrera tan peligrosa que él y sus amiguitos enfrentan por develar la profecía muchos accidentes pueden ocurrir" – extendió una mano para palmear su espalda – "te preocupas demasiado y eso no es bueno para tus objetivos".

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la conversación dando paso a la presencia de uno de los subordinados, ante quien los hermanos alzaron la mirada.

- "Han empezado, mis señores" – el recién llegado repuso con rapidez al tiempo que se inclinaba levemente en señal de respeto – "el jefe del Clan Li y sus aliados han creado un hechizo rastreador en un objeto mágico muy poderoso".

- "Así que ese fue el motivo de la presencia de Li en la sede Occidental del Concilio" – murmuró Lao con reflexión.

- "Fue a recoger el paquete que solicitó a su Clan desde ayer" – agregó Yang.

- "En ese caso, no tardarán mucho en aparecer por aquí" – el feje del Clan Zheng sonrió – "prepara a nuestras invitadas y llévalas al lugar designado para su rescate." – caminó fuera de la habitación con su hermano a su lado – "Tú, Yang, acompáñalos, estoy seguro que deseas supervisar que el traslado no sufra contratiempos. Yo iré a preparar los alrededores donde se llevará a cabo el ataque, no tendré la necesidad de hacer algo demasiado elaborado, después de todo dudo que la pelea dure mucho".

- "Sobre todo porque estamos más interesados en su descontento por toda esta situación" – el de ojos azules asintió.

- "Exacto" – revolvió de forma juguetona el cabelló del muchacho antes de que ambos tomaran direcciones opuestas.

* * *

Luego de tomarse unos minutos para recuperarse de la turbación que les provocó el último conjuro, los hechiceros no desperdiciaron más tiempo en empezar su búsqueda y después de cruzar la ciudad y pasar por algunas zonas abandonadas llegaron a su destino. Ante ellos se elevaba una enorme y vieja casa, tenía la apariencia de estar abandonada y de, en cualquier momento, estar a punto de caerse a pedazos. Por supuesto que en aquel lugar podía percibirse la magia que lo rodeaba.

- "Es una ilusión" – Shaoran comentó, al tiempo que chequeaba por última vez el tablero mágico que los guió hasta ahí.

- "En cuanto crucemos la barrera se desvanecerá" – Eriol apoyó la conclusión de su amigo – "Al menos para nosotros, porque para los transeúntes la fachada permanecerá erguida".

- "De todas formas no creo que muchas personas pasen por aquí" – agregó Lung, señalando el desolado lugar.

Sin pensarlo más Yukito y Nakuru cambiaron a su forma original para después intercambiar miradas con sus dueños y sus amigos antes de cruzar el umbral que separaba la ilusión de la realidad.

De inmediato la visión de un enorme campo lleno de árboles se extendió ante sus ojos junto con el aura embriagadora de magia flotando en el aire.

Apenas y dieron cinco pasos cuando unos vientos oscuros los azotaron y una explosión repentina los obligó a tirarse al suelo para poder evitarla.

- "¡¿Están todos bien?!" – gritó Lung cuando la nube de polvo se disipó y pudo reincorporarse.

- "¡Estamos bien!" – respondió Shaoran luego de hacer un rápido escaneo con la mirada y comprobar que Sakura y el resto del grupo no perdían el tiempo e invocaban sus báculos o manifestaban su magia.

Un segundo ataque arremetió contra ellos esta vez en la forma de una lluvia de rocas; Sakura invocó inmediatamente a _Trueno_ al tiempo que Eriol liberaba a través de su báculo una versión muy parecida de la carta para apoyar a la Card Master.

Kaho alzo sus brazos cruzándolos con velocidad como si sus palmas tocaran una superficie invisible y detuvo los residuos de las rocas destruidas que cayeron sobre ellos.

Vientos oscuros volvieron a recorrerlos en un instante, esta vez con una corriente extraña de electricidad que los sobresaltaron. Cuando Sakura sintió la primera punzada de dolor por la corriente que desprendía aquel viento, invocó a _Escudo _para proteger a los presentes y a ella misma.

Viéndose favorecido por la castaña, Lung empezó a agitar su espada dibujando círculos en el aire cada vez con más rapidez hasta que una poderosa corriente en forma de remolinó se formó en la punta y se extendió siguiendo los movimientos del joven chino hasta arremeter contra las corrientes eléctricas que los atacaban.

Cuando el asalto se disipó una nueva lluvia de rocas y fuego cayó en el lugar, obligando a los hechiceros a separarse un poco y defenderse por su lado con sus habilidades.

Luego de un par de tira y afloja de parte de ambos bandos, la situación empezó a desesperar a los jóvenes. Si bien el trabajo en equipo rendía frutos y los ataques de sus enemigos perdían efectividad, el problema radicaba en que su búsqueda no avanzaba en absoluto; percibían que sus contraataques eran ineficientes y que no beneficiaban al hallazgo de una pista que les indicara el paradero de Tomoyo y Mei Ling.

La ansiedad empezaba a ganarles.

- "¿Por qué cada vez que nos enfrentamos con estos sujetos pareciera que lo único que quieren con sus ataques no es vencernos sino fastidiarnos?" – se quejó Lung, desviando un destello de energía que pretendía herir a Kaho Mizuki.

- "¡Esto es una burla!" – gritó Touya – "¡solo están jugando con nosotros!".

Yue y Ruby Moon desplegaron sin mucho esfuerzo una nueva lluvia de flechas de luz que terminó con una nueva serie de ataques dirigidos a sus dueños.

- "Terminemos con esta pérdida de tiempo de una vez" – Shaoran aprovechó la pausa para intercambiar miradas con sus amigos y llamar su atención – "voy a utilizar el tablero mágico y rastrear de una vez el paradero de las chicas. Necesito que me den un poco de tiempo para activar el conjuro y cuando este se despliegue y estemos seguros que un ataque masivo no perjudicará a inocentes, rompemos el asalto repetitivo de estos tipos".

Un gesto unísono de acuerdo se reflejó en el rostro de los hechiceros.

Al mismo tiempo que el joven jefe del Clan Li cerró sus ojos para concentrar su energía y recitar el conjuro que empezaba a activar su tablero, Sakura, quien se encontraba a varios metros de él, utilizó la carta _Salto _para en un solo movimiento colocarse frente a su novio y con determinación batir su báculo, tal si fuera una espada, cortando el aire denso y lleno de magia a su alrededor.

Uniéndose a la intención de la japonesa por brindarle protección a Xiao Lang, Eriol se colocó a espaldas de su mejor amigo golpeando su báculo contra el suelo y haciéndolo brillar, desprendiendo también una ráfaga amenazante.

Kaho y Touya se mantuvieron cerca mientras Lung se encargó de extender un ataque moderado de su poder para brindarle a su amigo el tiempo necesario.

No fue hasta que pudo sentirse la colisión de energía de Shaoran y la activación del conjuro que invocaba, que el ataque y la protección de los presentes se incrementaron igual de rápido y eficaz que sus acciones.

Los guardianes, cada uno cerca de su respectivo dueño, observaron como la manifestación de la carta _Fuego _de Sakura era bordaba por un escudo de energía espiritual pura que había escapado de las manos de Touya Kinomoto y como este cayó con violencia contra la energía negativa que los rodeaba.

El poder espiritual bordeando el fuego aplacó las llamas que pudieron haberse formado alrededor de los árboles en el camino del poder de los Kinomoto, aplastándolos en cambio como una demoledora y deteniendo en secó cualquier otro ataque.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, los presentes sintieron como el poder que los amenazaba desapareció y observaron como un rayó de luz salía del tablero mágico apuntando en una dirección.

- "¿Se han ido?" – dudó Kaho al percibir el cambio abrupto en el ambiente.

- "Así parece.." – el guardián de la luna asintió – "ya no se percibe la presencia mágica que nos amenazaba".

- "Todo es tan extraño" – opinó Ruby Moon – "¿por qué hacernos pasar por esto sin el ánimo de enfrentarnos en serio?".

- "Juegan con nosotros a su modo, supongo" – Eriol repasaba el lugar con la mirada.

- "Espero que eso signifique que el secuestro de mi hermana y la prima del mocoso sea un mero detalle que no involucre el objetivo real de lastimarlas" – gruñó el doctor.

Aquella suposición fue lo que avivó la ansiedad de la búsqueda y lo que los llevó a perseguir la señal, a paso rápido por el bosque y sin bajar la guardia.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dieran con ellas.

- "¡Ahí están!" – Sakura fue la primera en distinguir a dos figuras desplomadas bajo un frondoso árbol.

La emoción venció a los jóvenes que corrieron al encuentro de las muchachas.

Los hijos de Fujitaka se desplomaron sobre las hojas secas alrededor de su hermana, al tiempo que Sakura no perdía tiempo en colocar la cabeza de Tomoyo en su regazo y Touya la revisaba rápida pero meticulosamente. Eriol tampoco se quedó quieto, alzando sus palmas y pasándolas por encima del cuerpo de la joven intentando percibir algún conjuro en ella.

- "¡¿Pero qué demonios le hicieron esos bastardos?!" – protestó Touya al descubrir los moretes y los borrones rojizos que marcaban el cuerpo pálido de su hermana.

Sakura se tapó la boca con horror.

- "¿Tiene alguna herida?" – preguntó la reencarnación de Clow con desconcierto.

- "No.. y es muy extraño. Los moretes deberían estar acompañados de otro tipo de marcas que evidencien los golpes..".

- "Touya, ¿podrías revisar a Mei Ling?" – Kaho le pidió al doctor señalando a la muchacha en los brazos de Lung.

El doctor se separó de su hermana un poco a regañadientes y examinó a la joven China con la misma diligencia que lo hizo con Tomoyo.

- "Ella está bien" – declaró luego del chequeo – "no parece tener ningún incidió de violencia solo está desmayada, de igual forma necesitamos llevarlas a un hospital para una revisión completa".

Ante aquello, un alivió parcial llenó el corazón de Shaoran y Lung.

- "¿Sakura, eres tú?" – la voz débil de la diseñadora llamó la atención de los presentes.

- "¡Tomoyo!" – la castaña observó con aliento como los ojos azules de su hermana parpadeaban con pesadez al tiempo que la miraban – " gracias al cielo ¿cómo te sientes?".

- "Yo.. ¿do-dónde estamos?... esa mujer.. y esos ho-hombres estaban aquí" – balbuceó con esfuerzo.

- "Tranquila, no te esfuerces, todo está bien..." – Touya volvió a su lado con presteza al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza.

- "Realmente son ustedes.." – suspiró con cansancio – "pensé que..".

- "Tranquila, ya estas a salvo" – Eriol tomó su mano con delicadeza.

No fue hasta que pudo escuchar su voz y sentir su calidez, que Tomoyo notó la presencia del inglés junto a ella. Sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en él y en su expresión abatida con una mezcla de alivio. Apenas y fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y empezara a sollozar.

- "Shhh está bien.. estas a salvo" – él repitió en un suspiro al tiempo que enjuagaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba su rostro.

- "Lo mejor es seguir el consejo de Touya y llevar a las chicas a un hospital cuanto antes" – Kaho exhortó al grupo.

Con decisión e ignorando totalmente la mirada asesina de Touya, Eriol tomó a Tomoyo entre sus brazos antes de incorporarse con serenidad y con el cuidado de no perturbarla. Tomoyo fue consciente de que la levantaban en vilo para luego experimentar de nueva cuenta una cómoda estabilidad, en la que se relajó contra el pecho del hechicero suspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos.

Lung no tardó en imitar a su amigo haciendo lo propio con Mei Ling e iniciando la caminata para alejarse de aquel lugar.

* * *

Un par de suaves golpes a la puerta anunciaron a la persona que luego abrió la misma.

La bella pelirroja ingresó a la amplia recámara cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y a paso tranquilo cruzó la habitación hasta detenerse frente al muchacho.

- "Necesitas dormir un poco..." – replicó ella.

El hombre sonrió con cansancio y levantó la mirada.

- "Lo sé... pero dudo mucho que por ahora logre concebir el sueño con facilidad".

La mujer sonrió comprensiva y tomó asiento a su lado en la orilla de la cama.

- "En ese caso yo puedo ayudarte con un pequeño hechizo, si así lo deseas, por supuesto".

- "No sabía que entre tus habilidades se encontrara la de hacer dormir a las personas".

- "Es algo muy sencillo" – dijo animada, aprisionando el brazo del muchacho al tiempo que se recostaba en su hombro – "uno de estos días puedo enseñarte cómo hacerlo".

- "Pensé que para nosotros ese tipo de hechizos no fluían con facilidad".

- "Ciertamente, nuestro poder espiritual es muy diferente a la magia pura del ser que otros manejan, pero eso no nos priva de algunas semejanzas para realizar pequeños trucos como este" – explicó sin perder su tono afable.

- "No voy a negarte que la idea de dormir y olvidar por unas horas suena tentadora, pero en este momento no es lo mejor".

Kaho suspiró – "Touya, sé que te preocupa la estabilidad de Tomoyo pero tú mismo la examinaste y concluiste que por ahora lo que necesita es descansar" – replicó sin perder la serenidad – "entiendo que la condición física en la que se encuentra te atormenta, pero nada ganarás con descuidar tu salud. Tienes que dormir un poco... estás exhausto, lo sé".

- "La lastimaron, Kaho" – murmuró apenas, con frustración palpable en la voz – "la ira y las dudas me abruman, sobre todo porque la chica Li no presenta la misma condición que mi hermana... ¿por qué?, si las dos fueron secuestradas por los mismos sujetos ¿por qué corrieron con suertes diferentes?".

La maestra enterneció la mirada, encogiéndose aún más contra el costado de él.

- "No lo sé, Touya, pero te prometo que juntos vamos a descubrirlo y no permitiremos que nadie más vuelva a lastimar a nuestros seres queridos" – intentó transmitirle seguridad – "pero por hoy.. ¿podrías dormir un poco, por favor?. Hazlo por tu familia.. hazlo por mí".

La habitación quedó en silencio unos segundos y como Kaho aún podía percibir la resistencia de Touya, agregó.

- "Tu presencia no es requerida para nada por el momento. Sakura está en la habitación de Tomoyo cubriendo su segundo turno con ella, pero para que te quedes más tranquilo, yo también podría acompañarla unas horas" – le acarició el antebrazo antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse.

Apenas y había dado dos pasos cuando la mano de Touya se cerró sobre su muñeca deteniendo su avance en frente de él.

- "No.." – negó el hombre con cansancio – "deja que Sakura se quede con ella... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?".

- "Claro que sí, lo que necesites".

- "¿Podrías... hacerme compañía un rato?.. ¿hasta que logre quedarme dormido, tal vez?" – preguntó sin ningún tono en particular y viéndola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y alzó su mano libre para acariciar su rostro.

- "Por supuesto que sí... me quedaré contigo".

Minutos más tarde, la luz del lugar se apagó, y Kaho permitió que el cansado doctor se aferrara a ella como un salvavidas, dándole la bienvenida a la calidez que el cuerpo firme del hombre contra su espalda le brindaba. Ambos respiraron profundo, siendo invadidos casi al instante por la paz y seguridad que tanto les hacía falta.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que el anhelado descanso los alcanzara.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta ajustar su visión. Le fue imposible identificar si era de noche o de día, pues las cortinas de la habitación se encontraban cerradas y ni siquiera un vestigio de luz se escabullía entre ellas.

Agudizando un poco más la vista, notó la presencia de alguien sentado en una silla al lado de su cama... y aún sin la iluminación necesaria, lo reconoció enseguida.

- "¿Velando mi sueño?" – ella intentó sonar divertida para aliviar la tensión, pero cuando la expresión agravada de su acompañante no cambió supo que no había funcionado.

- "¿Cómo te sientes?" – preguntó con seriedad, para después de un chasquido hacer que la habitación se iluminara bajo la luz tenue de una lámpara cercana.

- "Me siento bien... ¿y tú?, ¿estás bien?".

Él suavizó sus facciones al darse cuenta que era posible que su semblante reservado la preocupara.

- "Perfectamente" – se inclinó sobre el lecho para verla mejor – "aunque no haya dormido durante catorce horas como lo hiciste tú, estoy bastante bien".

Tomoyo parpadeó aturdida – "¿Catorce horas?" – intentó incorporarse con cuidado, siendo ayudada inmediatamente por su interlocutor – "no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto tiempo" – repuso, cuando acomodó su espalda en el respaldo acolchonado de la cama.

- "Bueno, nadie puede culparte, lucías bastante agotada cuando llegamos al hotel".

La expresión del hombre volvió a reflejar preocupación, así que la hija de Sonomi tuvo que volver a asegurarle - "Estoy bien, Eriol, lo prometo" – sonrió con dulzura – "¿qué hora es?".

- "Deben ser como las tres de la mañana".

- "¿Y por qué no estás en tu cama durmiendo?".

Él sonrió – "No creerás que tan solo porque Mei Ling y tú están de nuevo sanas y salvas, nosotros podemos irnos tranquilamente a descansar como si nada hubiera pasado ¿verdad?".

- "Es exactamente lo que creo" – repuso razonablemente – "Mei Ling y yo estamos bien, y me parece que puedo hablar por ella al decir que el pasar custodiando nuestro lecho durante catorce horas sin descanso es demasiado".

- "Oh, por eso no te preocupes, hemos estado turnándonos para _custodiarlas _como dices" – replicó divertido – "algunos, incluso, fuimos forzados a permitir que otros tuvieran su turno.. tu hermano, por ejemplo, casi me patea gustosamente fuera de tu habitación cuando no quise ser relevado" – contó sin perder el humor – "por supuesto, esa discusión acabó en buen término gracias a la intervención de Kaho... es increíble la manera en que puede manejarlo, nuestra amiga tiene un don, eso es seguro".

Tomoyo intentó no reírse.

- "¿Y mi hermana?".

- "Ella tuvo su turno para cuidarte, pero la dulce Sakura es más fácil de disuadir así que no fue difícil convencerla para que intercambiara el nuevo turno conmigo y me dejara pasar la noche aquí".

- "¿Y también hay alguien con Mei Ling?".

- "Por supuesto. Lung se encuentra con ella ahora".

- "Pobre, debe estar igual de cansada que yo.." – su mirada se convirtió en una mezcla de empatía y angustia al recordar lo que ella misma vivió y que, probablemente, su amiga china también sufrió.

- "Ciertamente, Mei Ling lucía agotada y un poco alterada debido a la impresión de su rapto y a la incertidumbre por no saber si nosotros corríamos la misma suerte que ustedes, pero su turbación era puramente emocional, tu hermano se encargó de revisarla y nos aseguró que ella no presentaba ningún daño físico" – su mirada se ensombreció con suspicacia y una pizca de indignación – "en cambio tú... Tomoyo, tu condición no era la misma que la de Mei Ling. Además del obvio trastorno emocional que sí reflejabas, los moretes en tu cuerpo también indicaban maltrato físico, pero cuando tu hermano no encontró marcas ni señas que evidenciarán el uso de puños o de algún objeto, no sabíamos que pensar... dime.." - intentó controlar su respiración y su expresión facial, pero lo cierto era que el solo pensamiento de aquello lo sacaba de sus casillas – "¿acaso los sujetos que te raptaron utilizaron conjuros para lastimarte?".

La bella joven bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto incapaz de enfrentar a los escudriñantes ojos azules de Eriol.

El inglés extendió su mano hasta tocar la barbilla de su amiga y la obligó a mirarle – "Dime la verdad, por favor" – esta vez, un susurro suplicante y un gesto sereno, remplazaron su semblante anterior.

Tomoyo luchaba internamente. No deseaba ceder, pues aquellos recuerdos eran tan recientes que estaba segura que de responder, no podría contener los sentimientos de congoja que la embargaban y Eriol, al notarlos, guardaría la excusa perfecta para arremeter contra sus enemigos con un poco más que ira cuando la oportunidad se presentara... y aquél tipo de comportamiento temerario, no era algo que ella estuviera dispuesta a soportar. Lo último que deseaba era que el muchacho pusiera su vida en riesgo a consecuencia de acciones descabelladas motivadas por el deseo de venganza.

- "Por favor, dímelo, necesito escucharlo" – volvió a pedir – "no tienes que contarme los detalles, sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti, pero necesito estar seguro si fue un conjuro el que utilizaron en tu contra, de esa forma podremos tomar las medidas necesarias y verificar con otro tipo de métodos si no ha quedado algún residuo en ti que actúe de manera temporal y pueda volver a atacarte" – apoyó ambas manos sobre las de ella, que descansaban en su regazo.

- "Ellos..." – Tomoyo intentó controlar sus emociones – "utilizaron magia contra mí... fue así como aparecieron las marcas de los golpes" – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – "aunque el daño no llegó por un solo impacto directo de magia, como tú y Sakura me explicaron una vez, sino por una manifestación gradual interna... una que se agitaba dentro de mí lastimándome durante un período de tiempo".

Eriol tensó sus músculos ante la revelación. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.. y de pronto, mantener la calma estaba volviéndose algo imposible.

La hija de Sonomi notó enseguida el cambio en el muchacho, y aprovechando que sus manos se encontraban apoyadas sobre las suyas, las liberó para tomar las de él con delicadeza y hablarle con la serenidad que lograra apaciguar su ofuscación.

- "Pero ya estoy bien.." – le aseguró con voz musical – "estoy perfecta, aquí, con ustedes, mi familia... y contigo".

- "Sí.. estás aquí" – repuso con un suspiro que reflejaba alivio – "aunque a duras penas... y es que no quiero imaginar siquiera que hubiera pasado con ustedes si a nuestros enemigos les daba por cambiar de opinión respecto a mantenerlas con vida".

- "¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar en eso?" – ella lo regañó con dulzura – "¿no es suficiente que todo haya salido bien".

- "Por ahora" – estuvo de acuerdo él – "pero solo hasta que tengamos la oportunidad de rencontrarnos con esos cobardes y obtener revancha, ahí es cuando estaremos realmente satisfechos" – con su comentario dejaba claro que no era únicamente él quién esperaba con ansias ese momento.

- "Eriol" – advirtió Tomoyo con paciencia.

- "¿Por qué no te acuestas y duermes un poco más?" – intentó cambiar el tema con rapidez – "aún faltan algunas horas para que amanezca y no estaría mal que las aprovecharas".

- "Supongo que tienes razón" – ella aceptó una tregua respecto al caso – "pero cuando despierte vamos a discutir otro tipo de asuntos, incluyendo mi regreso a Tokyo".

- "¿Tu regreso a Tokyo?" – alzó una ceja.

- "Voy a regresar a casa, Eriol. Y es que mientras permanezca en Paris, tú te empeñarás en acompañarme y en estas circunstancias me parece que es una ventaja para tus enemigos que te encuentres separado de tus guardines y el resto del grupo".

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el británico se acercó hasta la muchacha y la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama una vez más.

- "Sí es realmente lo que quieres, yo voy a poyarte" – repuso seguro antes de apagar la tenue luz de la lámpara y besar a la joven en la frente – "iré a donde quieras que vaya".

* * *

Odiaba sentirse tan fuera de control.

Indubitablemente, su forma de ser siempre había sido un tanto alocada, su conducta era una mezcla de locura, dramatismo, risas y escándalo... pero para Nakuru, todo aquel paquete se ajustaba tan bien que eran parte de su ser, parte de su identidad.

Y sin embargo, todos esos nuevos sentimientos de ansiedad, angustia, felicidad perfecta, imperfecta y dudas, que Yukito le hacía sentir, la confundían hasta el extremo y le daban la incómoda sensación de estar perdida.

La vida de la modelo estaba sumida en un total e indescriptible descontrol de emociones y acciones. Ni siquiera el hecho de ser una guardiana atada a obedecer las órdenes de su dueño y creador, la hacían sentir atrapada y sin control de sí misma. Claro que ella era consciente que había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, sobre todo ahora que estaban de regreso en Tokyo, en donde sesiones interminables con Yukito y la pequeña Yui debían ser programadas, sin contar las reuniones con Li, Sakura y los demás... y sin embargo, la más grande de sus preocupaciones volvía a recaer en el mismo hecho: sus sentimientos por Yukito Tsukishiro.

- "¿Disfrutando de tu paseo?" – la llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

La voz y la presencia, aparentemente repentina, la sobresaltaron tanto que casi la hacen saltar hasta alcanzar las ramas del frondoso árbol frente a ella.

- "¿Yukito?" parpadeó aturdida, dando media vuelta – "¿qué haces aquí?".

El muchacho, a un metro de distancia, sonrió de oreja a oreja caminando hacia ella.

- "Como no contestabas mis llamadas fui a buscarte a casa de Kaho, y ella me dijo donde podía encontrarte".

- "¿Te dijo que estaría en el templo Tsukimine?" – dudó – "porque yo solo le informé que vendría a Tomoeda, no que pasaría por su templo".

- "Lo sé. Kaho solo me habló de tu visita a Tomoeda, fui yo quien, al entrar a la ciudad, me tomé la libertad de localizar tu presencia" – repuso de lo más tranquilo – "y debo decir que es toda una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí".

- "Eriol me pidió recoger algo de la mansión en la que vivíamos cuando nos hospedamos aquí hace años" – se explicó – "y bueno, luego de recoger el encargo, quise caminar un poco por la ciudad, ya sabes, para pensar... por cierto, no es que no haya querido contestar tus llamadas, lo que sucede es que olvidé cargar mi móvil y mi batería murió esta mañana" – agregó con rapidez.

Él amplió su sonrisa – "Esta bien, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo te he encontrado".

- "Sí, y ni siquiera sentí tu presencia" – rió un poco nerviosa.

- "No estaba ocultándola, lo juro" – se rió – "más bien me parece que tú estabas bastante distraída".

- "Supongo que sí, lo estaba" – replicó, volviéndose de nuevo al árbol frente a ambos – "no solo por mis pensamientos, sino también por el poder mágico de este árbol" – apoyó su palma sobre el mismo – "la energía que desprende es tan... atrapante".

- "Y poderosa" – agregó el maestro – "un espíritu muy fuerte vive dentro de este árbol" – colocó también sobre la corteza su mano, rozando con delicadeza la de la guardiana.

Nakuru se tensó al instante, aclaró su garganta y retiró su mano con rapidez.

- "Mmmh... dijiste que me querías hablar conmigo.. ¿es sobre la reunión de esta noche?, ¿han cambiado los planes para la investigación?".

- "No, todo sigue en pie" – replicó sin perder la sonrisa – "lo que quiero es hablar de nuestra situación y aclararla lo más pronto posible".

Nakuru respingó – "¿Nuestra situación?".

- "Sí. ¿Recuerdas que en Francia, abrumados y demasiado atareados con la situación de Tomoyo y Mei Ling, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo que hablar sobre nosotros no era lo más apropiado por el momento, pero acordamos que cuando la situación cambiara retomaríamos el asunto?" – repuso con serenidad – "bien, me parece que el tiempo ha llegado..".

La joven parpadeó aturdida – "¿Viniste a buscarme hasta aquí para eso?".

- "Así es. Esta noche estaremos demasiado ocupados con otros asuntos y la verdad es que no quiero posponerlo más" – agregó – "no quiero darte más excusas para que huyas de mí".

Aquello la ofendió un poco – "¿Que se supone que eso significa?.. yo no estoy huyendo de nada y mucho menos de ti" – repuso con un puchero de niña caprichosa.

Yukito contuvo una risa – "Esta bien, entonces no veo porque debemos posponer más nuestra charla.. ¿estás de acuerdo?".

- "De-de acuerdo... hablemos".

- "Bien, lo cierto es que nosotros hemos pasado demasiadas situaciones impulsados por sentimientos profundos que no hemos podido esclarecer" – replicó – "somos amigos, compañeros de equipo, "pareja", nos besamos, peleamos y hacemos treguas mientras la situación nunca es adecuada para confesar realmente lo que sentimos el uno por el otro".

Los ojos de Nakuru se ampliaron con sorpresa. ¡Maldición!.. ¿por qué tenía que ser tan directo y crudo de repente?.

- "Confieso que hemos tenido momentos que nos orillaron a cometer algunos actos... fuera de lugar" – ella aceptó.

- "¿Cómo cuando me besaste en medio de un ataque de cólera o mientras bailábamos en el cumpleaños de Hiragizawa?".

- "Sí, como cuando eso sucedió" – parecía avergonzada – "pero como te dije una vez, todo fue provocado por un impulso que alteró nuestros sentidos hasta el punto de hacernos cometer estupideces".

- "¿Dices que de haber sido las circunstancias diferentes, nada de eso habría pasado?" – arqueó una ceja.

- "Por supuesto. Como ahora, por ejemplo, que estamos intentando controlar nuestro carácter y tenemos una conversación civilizada" – Nakuru empezaba a sentir que sonaba como Yukito al utilizar palabras que intentaban reflejar serenidad, pero lo cierto es que nunca se había sentido más nerviosa en toda su vida.

- "Entiendo.." – Yukito sonrió – "tu explicación tiene lógica".

- "Oh, bien" – la modelo dejó escapar una risa nerviosa al tiempo que agitaba la mano – "ya no importa, de hecho, es posible que hasta en este momento, si permitiéramos que algo más pasara entre nosotros; nos demos cuenta que no sentimos nada de lo que creemos sentir" – lo que la joven creía era que empezaba a desvariar.

El maestro asintió – "¿Sabes qué?.. tienes razón.. es posible que no haya sentimientos de tipo romántico entre nosotros, aún si permitiéramos, como dices, que algo más sucediera".

- "C-claro" – empezó a caminar para poder rebasarlo – "¿así que por qué no olvidamos todo este asunto y nos vamos a casa?".

Yukito la tomó del brazo evitando su escape – "O podríamos averiguar esa teoría ahora mismo" – repuso antes de estrellar su boca contra la suya.

La besó con un poco de frustración –algo raro en él- por la terquedad de ella. Deslizó una mano por su cintura moviendo la otra hasta la parte trasera de su cuello para afianzar el contacto.

Ella hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, para luego suspirar con añoranza antes de empezar a sentir como su cuerpo cedía bajo su tacto. De repente, el beso se volvió suave, los labios de él absorbían y parecían juguetear con los suyos, permitiendo que un calor se extendiera por su cuerpo hasta convertirse en una sensación de confort indescriptible.

Y justo antes de que pudiera hundirse en aquella comodidad, Nakuru hizo un pequeño sonido de protesta y se apartó.

- "Yukito..." – jadeó, colocando una mano sobre su pecho para mantener la distancia.

Él cubrió la mano con la suya – "Nakuru...".

- "Lo siento.." – susurró, tirando de su mano – "no puedo hacer esto" – ella intentó apartarse – "no puedo".

- "Nakuru, espera" – la chica se había alejado unos pasos, pero logró atraparla de nuevo, girando su cuerpo hacia él y obligándola a enfrentarlo.

- "Déjame ir" – pidió sin mucha fuerza.

- "No creo que pueda hacer eso" – atrapado por la mirada vulnerable de ella, no pudo evitar acercar su rostro con intenciones de besarla nuevamente.

- "No lo hagas" – ella movió la cabeza para evitarlo – "no me vuelvas a besar" – esta vez alzó la vista para mirarlo con súplica – "no, a menos...".

Su corazón dio un salto – "¿A menos que qué..?".

De pronto, sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que intentaba retener - "A menos que estés seguro... totalmente seguro de que quieres hacerlo.. seguro que es a mí a quién quieres besar, porque... porque no podría soportar darme esperanzas, pensar por un momento que sientes algo por mí para después arrancarme ese sentimiento porque decidiste que esto fue un error. No sé... no sé si podría soportarlo. Así que debes estar seguro, Yukito. Debes estar seguro".

Yukito no dijo nada, no podía decir nada. Sus palabras lo desarmaron por completo y supo en ese momento que nunca olvidaría la forma en que sus ojos marrones lo miraban con tanta intensidad. Sus propios ojos viajaron a través de su hermoso rostro, acariciando cada curva con sus dedos, mientras dejaba que la calma volviera a su alma y le permitiera decir con serenidad lo que su corazón gritaba.

- "Nakuru... ya ni siquiera sé si decirte que te amo pueda cubrir con justicia lo que siento por ti" – la sintió respingar entre sus brazos – "pero en vista de que esa es la declaración más fuerte en la que por ahora puedo pensar... confieso que estoy enamorado de ti... te amo, Nakuru Akizuki".

La respiración de la guardiana se quedó enganchada en su garganta, hasta que el significado de aquellas palabras la sacudieron.

- "Yukito..." – susurró, al tiempo que su mirada incrédula cambió para reflejar la alegría pura – "yo también te amo... te amo tanto".

Sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez mientras reían y él enjaguaba las lágrimas de ella. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría ese momento, el instante en que se dieron cuenta que su vida nunca sería la misma si no pudieran pasar el resto de ella juntos.

* * *

Sakura suspiró con resignación antes de colocar la última prenda en su lugar. Había tenido una tarde larga y agotadora, y empezaba a preguntarse como Shaoran podía acostumbrarse a jornadas tan extensas y verse siempre tan compuesto, tan imponente, como bien lo exigía el puesto que ostentaba.

- "¿Sakura, estás ahí?".

La muchacha dio media vuelta al reconocer la voz y abrió la puerta con rapidez.

- "¿Shaoran?, ¿pasa algo?" – dudo con preocupación, dejándolo pasar.

Él sonrió para tranquilizarla – "No pasa nada, tan solo me preguntaba que podría estarte reteniendo".

Sakura se sonrojó avergonzada – "Lo siento tanto. Lo que sucede es que tuve un poco de problemas con el traje ceremonial y, bueno, me costó mucho quitármelo cuidando de no estropearlo".

El apuesto joven rió con diversión – "¿Acaso no estaban las doncellas contigo para ayudarte?".

Ella pareció aún más avergonzada – "Lo estaban, pero ya habían hecho tanto por mí preparándome para la reunión que me dio mucha pena seguir reteniéndolas, así les dije que podían retirarse. De verdad no pensé que sería tan difícil quitarme el traje".

Shaoran tomó la mano de su novia y la guió hasta uno de los sillones del cuarto privado.

- "Bien, sé por experiencia que este tipo de vestimentas suelen tener una parte algo complicada. Imagino que lo mismo debe aplicarse para el traje de las mujeres" – continuó – "debiste permitir que las doncellas te ayudaran".

- "Lo siento, no lo volverá a pasar" – susurró.

- "No te preocupes, Sakura, lo que hiciste no es grave. No es como si hubieras violado alguna regla del Concilio, así que no tienes que apenarte por eso" – le explicó con una paciencia llena de afecto que solo tenía hacia ella – "tan solo ten en cuenta eso la próxima vez que quieras desistir de ayuda ¿de acuerdo?".

Sakura asintió más animada – "Te lo prometo, Shaoran".

- "Por cierto, lo hiciste muy bien hoy.. puedo ver que cada día te familiarizas más con el protocoló del Concilio, aún más con el que tienes tú por ser mi novia oficial".

Aquella declaración todavía tenía la virtud de hacerla sonrojar.

- "Te prometí que iba a esforzarme mucho, que haría todo lo que tu Clan exigiera de mí por ser tu novia".

- "Y estás haciendo un trabajo esplendido" – repuso con orgullo.

El rostro de la bella joven se iluminó – "¿De verdad lo crees, Shaoran?.. ¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace que lo pienses así!".

- "Y no solo yo. De hecho, el Consejo entero está encantado con tu esfuerzo, encuentran fascinante el talento natural que pareces tener aún cuando nunca habías estado involucrada en el círculo mágico de esta forma".

- "¿Sabes?, debo confesar que hace un momento pensaba precisamente en cómo puedes sobrellevar todas tus obligaciones del modo en que lo haces" – reveló – "yo por ejemplo, no creo que podría mostrar serenidad durante mucho tiempo si tuviera que atender reuniones como esta durante todo el día. No sé como lo haces tú".

- "Bueno, yo me he desenvuelto toda mi vida dentro de este ambiente. Desde pequeño fui educado bajo los regímenes que exigía mi rango dentro del Clan. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como era cuando nos conocimos hace años?" – replicó con nostalgia – "lo serio y totalmente concentrado que estaba en derrotarte para llevar las cartas de mi antepasado de regreso al legado de mi familia".

- "Sí, lo recuerdo" – sintió nostalgia al evocar aquel viejo comportamiento – "pero a pesar de todo, también recuerdo que eras un niño muy bueno y gentil".

Aquello hizo reír al apuesto joven – "Supongo que esa declaración tiene sentido viniendo de ti, Sakura" – acarició sus manos con dulzura – "pero la verdad es que fuiste tú la que cambiaste mi mundo. Tuve una infancia llena de presiones y eso me convirtió en un niño desconfiado y un poco huraño, aunque esa situación fue matizada por un leve paréntesis..." – se tomó un segundo para observar su rostro y mover con delicadeza un mechón de su cabello – "una breve temporada en Japón para capturar las Clow Cards en donde me encontré con una niña que vivía con la tranquila naturalidad de una persona común, no obstante poseer grandes poderes mágicos y que se convirtió de rival a primer amor en una sucesión tan rápida que no pude evitar".

La bella muchacha se sonrojó ante sus palabras al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

- "Por supuesto que todo aquello había quedado en dulces recuerdos una vez me encontré de vuelta en Hong Kong" – él continuó – "hasta que años después y recién electo Jefe del Concilio, me reencuentro, en una fiesta universitaria, contigo, mi amor de la infancia.." – continuó narrando con una amplia sonrisa -"..es entonces cuando los sentimientos entre nosotros reflorecen no obstante vernos enfrentados en una carrera por revelar la identidad de el _quinto elegido_" – su mirada se transformó en una de fingida curiosidad – "porque tú también sientes lo mismo por mi ¿cierto?".

Sakura rió con dicha – "¡Por supuesto que sí!".

Él suspiró antes de apoyar su frente contra la de la joven – "Y ahora ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Sakura. Ya no puedo concebir otra forma de existir en este mundo sin tu presencia invadiendo todo a mi alrededor, sin tu cariño avivando cada rincón de mi corazón".

La joven se estremeció con cada palabra – "Yo siento lo mismo, Shaoran, nunca habrá nadie más para mi... siempre serás tú" - y sin poder soportarlo más, inclinó su cabeza para poder alcanzar los labios de su novio y besarlo con dulzura. Sus brazos no tardaron en rodear su cuello, invitando a que los suyos fueran tras ella también. Y así lo hizo, rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, Shaoran profundizó el beso dejando que sus palabras tomaran vida a través de la acción.

- "Me tienes embrujado" – musitó él con voz ronca cuando se separaron.

- "Me alegro. Es la garantía de que no sentirás curiosidad por conocer a otras chicas más lindas que yo" – bromeó ella.

- "Eso jamás. Tengo suficiente con esta chica linda... además, para mí no existe otra mujer más hermosa que tú" – repuso con la mirada perdida en su rostro.

Sin ninguna prisa los jóvenes permanecieron abrazados un par de minutos, dedicándose a saborear la tranquilidad que les trasminaría el silencio y la calidez del sentimiento muto que compartían.

- "¿Tienes hambre?" – preguntó el jefe del Clan Li rompiendo el silencio – "podríamos ir a ese restaurante Italiano que tanto te gustó la última vez que salimos a cenar antes de viajar a Francia para el cumpleaños de Eriol".

- "¡Me encantaría!. Además podríamos preguntarle a Tomoyo si le gustaría acompañarnos".

- "Claro.. y si no te molesta también invitaré a Eriol. Después de todo desde que volvimos a Tokyo no parece despegarse de tu hermana más que algunas horas cuando tiene que atender asuntos del Concilio y por las noches a la hora de dormir".

- "Supongo que de algún modo aún se siente responsable por el secuestro de Tomoyo" – opinó la castaña.

- "No lo sé. Me parece que un sentimiento más fuerte y muy diferente al de la culpa es lo que lo motiva a no apartarse de su lado" – repuso Shaoran con suspicacia.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad ante las palabras y el gesto serio de su novio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Shaoran?".

- Olvídalo. Ya hablaremos del asunto en otro momento... ¿nos vamos?" – se levantó del sillón extendiéndole una mano.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él sin dudar y, entre una risa jovial, abandonó el recinto junto con el joven.

* * *

La noche era tranquilizadoramente fresca. El cielo despejado junto a las estrellas se encargaban de iluminar la pintoresca y elegante glorieta equipada por una pequeña reserva floral, compuesta de una variada selección de plantas y flores que parecían centellar de con un aire sobrenatural bajo la luz de la luna.

- "Ya estoy aquí" – se anunció una figura femenina que aparentaba haber aparecido de la nada.

- "Te has convertido en alguien muy puntual" – comentó quién la esperaba sin ningún tono en particular.

- "Bueno, no es que en el pasado no lo fuera, pero contigo tuve que perfeccionar esa parte de mi" – ella se rió – "sobre todo porque siempre que me aparecía al menos dos minutos después de la hora en la que acordábamos nuestra sesiones, tú parecías responder con más monosílabos que de costumbre".

Él la observó en silencio, como si sus palabras no contuvieran nada relevante, aunque el hecho de que ella pareciera notar hasta los pequeños detalles de su personalidad provocaba en su interior una curiosidad inexplicable por terminar de conocer también los de ella.

- "A causa de los acontecimientos ocurridos estas últimas dos semanas, no hemos podido discutir a profundidad el escrito que contiene la primera parte de la profecía, ni el plan que seguiremos para develar la segunda parte" – fue directo al punto – "mientras mi dueña y el tuyo coordinan con Li y los demás otra fecha de reunión, estimo conveniente que nosotros intentemos concluir el plan que ya habíamos acordado antes de que se desataran todos los inconvenientes que sufrimos en Francia".

- "Estoy de acuerdo" – ella amplió su sonrisa, como si aquello se tratara de un juego de niños y no de algo más serio – "sobre todo porque me gusta la idea de pasar más tiempo juntos como cuando nos preparamos para el _finem divinum_. Y es que ahora rara vez tenemos oportunidad de platicar como antes".

Una vez más, la sinceridad de Ruby Moon le sorprendía... aunque el ángel no daba señales de que así fuera.

- "Nuestros encuentros eran necesarios para..".

- "¡Por favor!" – le interrumpió ella con un bufido – "no quiero que intentes convertir la intimidad que compartimos en algo meramente profesional. Tal vez eso era lo que parecía en un principio, pero con el tiempo hemos sobrepasado ese nivel... sé que de alguna forma has llegado a apreciarme, Yue" – concluyó con las manos en las caderas y un gesto de niña necia – "aunque intentes negarlo y no demostrarlo".

El guardián de la luna guardó silencio una vez más.

Nunca en su vida, fuera de su creador Lead Clow, había tenido interacción con alguien tan sinceramente insistente. Su ama Sakura era una joven con una personalidad y un carácter indudablemente dulce y honesto, y al ser este para nada invasivo, su paciencia y jovialidad lo abordaban de una forma diferente. Esto mismo se aplicaba a Tomoyo y el resto de su familia... ninguno de ellos se dirigía a él de la misma forma que lo hacía Ruby Moon.

- "Sé que eso de expresar los sentimientos y actuar de acuerdo a los mismos impulsos no es lo tuyo" – continuó ella – "pero me gustaría que al menos no intentaras ignorar los hechos, como si de alguna forma creyeras que no tienes derecho a sentir otra cosa fuera del deber de proteger a tu dueña" – repuso con cierta resignación.

- "Yukito y yo tenemos personalidades muy diferentes" – dijo simplemente, como queriendo aclarar un punto.

- "Eso lo sé perfectamente" – contestó con molestia pero sin alzar la voz – "no es necesario que hagas el esfuerzo por aclararme algo que crees que me confunde... déjame a mi dejarte claro algo, Yue" - endureció su expresión con un brillo decisivo en la mirada – "siempre he sido consciente de la dualidad de identidad que existe en ti, y por eso mismo he decidido esperar hasta que estés listo para hablar sobre lo que ocurre entre Yukito y yo" – replicó.

- "No creo que eso me..".

- "Por supuesto que te incumbe" – la guardiana le cortó – "porque en apariencia ustedes son dos, pero en realidad, son uno solo" – suavizó su mirada, logrando que el ángel parpadeara con sorpresa – "así que podemos hablar de nuestra situación cuando tú quieras".

Ruby Moon desplegó entonces una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Su rostro se iluminó de inmediato y tal fuera una niña traviesa se acercó de un salto a su interlocutora para plantar un beso en su mejilla y desaparecer rápidamente.

Yue se quedó quieto en su lugar con un gesto inexpresivo y más confundido que nunca en su vida.

**Notas de la Autora: **Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar. Esta ausencia ha sido... inexcusable. Aunque créanme, tengo miles de excusas para justificar mi desaparición; empezando con mi seminario de graduación, mis finales, mi graduación, mi trabajo, etc. Han sido los meses más difíciles de mi vida, se los juro. También sufrí de un hack a mi correo de Hotmail, una de las cosas más graves y estresantes, créanme, sobre todo porque con algunos de ustedes intercambiamos correspondencia a través de ese medio y sin sus direcciones electrónicas no era capaz de anunciarles mi pérdida. Por favor, no crean ni por un momento que los ignoraba y que no deseaba escribirles.

Las buenas noticias es que ya recuperé mi correo, aunque no he podido ponerme al corriente con los mensajes de mi bandeja pues he acumulado bastante spam y estoy llena de otros correos basura que no sé qué demonios hace ahí. En fin, muy pronto me pondré al día con los mensajes, lo prometo. Créanme intentaré ponerle ganas a la próxima actualización, esta vez sí que la vida me descontroló el tiempo para el fic.

Ahora, volviendo al fic, espero que la ansiedad que sentían por el secuestro de Tomoyo y Mei haya acabado bien para ustedes. Lo cierto es que no pensaba mantenerlas alejadas por mucho tiempo, tengo otras cosas en mente y la ausencia de ellas por varios capítulos no es una de esas ideas. Disculparán si sintieron mucho angst en este capítulo, aunque no todo fue lloriqueo, misterio y tensión, al menos un par de cosas buenas sucedieron ¿no? xD

Por otro lado, déjenme contarles que para mi cumpleaños, mi estupenda y gran amiga Melida (aka **Moon Hikaru****)**, me sorprendió con dos encantadores y perfectos fanarts de dos escenas de esta historia; una con Shaoran y Sakura y la otra con Tomoyo y Eriol. Como siempre, estoy encantada con su trabajo, es tan de calidad, y ella es tan detallista y da siempre en el blanco. Ustedes podrán apreciarlo por sí mismo si es que pueden darse una vuelta por mi grupo en Yahoo que es donde las he cargado. Los que no tienen la dirección pueden entrar a mi profile para encontrarla. Por cierto que toda exclamación de satisfacción y aprobación es para quién se las merece: **MOON HIKARU****.**

Ahora bien, gracias a que esta historia ha superado los 300 reviews (YAY! Son los mejores lectores del universo!) había decidido que aquel que me dejase exactamente el review número 300, como una sorpresa, concederle un oneshot de su anime favorito con su pareja favorita. El problema con esto es que no puedo estar segura si la pareja o el anime que escoja es también de mi conocimiento o agrado así que me parece que es mejor que reduzcamos las posibilidades. Yo puedo escribirle un oneshot de su pareja favorita en este fic, o una narración alterna que tendrá que ver con los acontecimientos de este fic, o incorporar en capítulos futuros alguna escena que le gustaría que desarrollara dentro del fic. Será su elección, así que sin más preámbulos la ganadora de este humilde premio es **BASI!**

También, dado que la fecha esta a la vuelta de la esquina quiero desearles una linda navidad y un excelente año nuevo!.. Pásenla bonito, coman mucho, bailen y apapachen a sus seres queridos lo justo y necesario. Deseo de todo corazón que este año haya traído todo lo necesario a sus vidas, que puedan reconocer que si bien es cierto no lo tienen todo, tienen lo necesario para ser felices. Todo lo mejor para ustedes, chicos!, que más retos, triunfos, amistades y amores lleguen a sus vidas el próximo año. Mucho ánimo!

Como siempre, disculparán cualquier error de ortografía… como ya sabrán, mis dedos no son infalibles XD

Muchas gracias a **Seira (**Gracias, de verdad, se te agradecen las palabras :)**),** **Mizu (**Siempre es una alegría para mí saber que los lectores disfrutan tanto de lo que escribo, sabrás que para mí es uno de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Y por supuesto que no dejaré este fic, lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo inconcluso. Y no te preocupes por dejar reviews largos, lo cierto es que me encantan cuando después de leer tienen mucho por comentar xD**), ****Marce (**Gracias, de verdad, y perdón si los hago sufrir con las parejas, mi intención es solo interesarlos y no hacerlos infelices xD como ves las cosas salieron muy bien para Yukito y Nakuru en este capítulo ¿no crees?. Por cierto que siento mucho la tardanza para esta actualización**), ****Kissa Ragod (**Que lindo cumplido, la verdad, que alegría que mi historia te guste tanto. Definitivamente, T/E y S/S son mis parejas predilectas, no que no ame a las demás, pero de estos pares me encanta escribir, y no sabes lo que me alegro de que te haya convertido en una fanática del E/T. Por cierto que como bien lo imaginaste, Nakuru y Yukito por fin aclararon su situación. Y bien, pues vivo para sorprenderlos, me encantan sus teorías sobre el quinto y lo que va a pasar así que no lamento dejar pistas por aquí y allá. Y por el cumpleaños de Tomoyo no te preocupes que ya se acerca**), ****Serena (**De nada, sabes que me encanta esa pareja, y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Como ves, lo del secuestro se resolvió, era necesario para la trama pues me permitirá traer a Tomoyo de regreso a Tokyo con todo el grupo. Chica no me preocupes, mira que con eso de tu corazón roto me dejas inquieta, se que ha llegado tarde pero espero que hayas podido escapar por un rato del mundo real. Gracias por tus comentarios!**), ****Basi **(Que alegría leerte en cada actualización!. Me encanta tu emoción por los personajes, vivo para eso xD y sobre todo porque me identificó, créeme a mí también me brota la emoción por ellos cuando escribo. Mil gracias por esperar con paciencia, aún cuando como hoy me he tardado horrores. Si leíste un poquito más arriba sabes que eres la ganadora de mi pequeño detalle por el review número 300 así que espero tu decisión.. yay! Por cierto, me encanta Bleach!)**, ****rocio e-chan (**Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo haya sido igual de emocionante para ti**), ****Marshmallow ****(**No importa si nunca dejaste un review, lo importante es que dejaste uno ahora y se te agradece mucho. Sobre todo agradezco tu cariño por la historia, mil gracias!**)**, **Cyndy (**Muchas gracias!.. es siempre un placer encontrar lectores nuevos que disfruten la historia**) Naome (**Mil gracias. Definitivamente ese es el objetivo, atrapar a los lectores!**),** **Kary Li Kinomoto (**Gracias, siento haber actualizado tan tarde!**),** **Azkaban (**Como te adoro amiga, definitivamente no lo digo lo suficiente xD por qué será que eres un amor?.. me hacen falta nuestras pláticas aunque al menos puedo saber de ti y de tu vida gracias a las redes sociales. Como siempre cualquier comentario tuyo llega a los más hondo de mis ser, sin importar que digas, simplemente no puedo evitar sonreír cuando leo tu nombre en la notificación del review.. te adoro!**), ****Nenexin**** (**Lo seeeeeeeeeeé, sé qu eme tarde mucho para actualizar, pero de verdad es que tuve unos meses muy difíciles. Hahahah sí que me hiciste reír con eso del fin del mundo, mil gracias por tu paciencia**), ****Viviana (**Hola, hola?.. sí definitivamente hay alguien, vine tarde, pero lo logré. Gracias por tu review y por estar tan pendiente**) y a ****Betsa (**Puedo ver que no solo yo tuvo problemas con el mail. Que linda, gracias por tu preocupación, por suerte estoy bien, solo estuve emproblemada de vida y fallas técnicas pero ya estoy de vuelta. Por cierto si ya recuperaste tu mail mándame un mensaje porque también el mío vuelve a estar activo! **) **por sus reviews!

Espero que no se me haya quedado nadie... y a los registrados mis mensajes personales.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!.

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **Intentando encarrilar sus actividades en la tranquilidad de una vida común, los hechiceros festejan dos fechas importantes. Confundido por la situación que vive, Yue tiene una conversación significativa con su identidad falsa y con su dueña. Mientras tanto, en el intercambió de una discusión, Eriol se entera de hechos totalmente desconocidos para él. Finalmente, en un esfuerza más por develar la profecía, los involucrados están más cerca de conocer la identidad del Quinto Elegido.

Comentarios, tomatazos, dudas, reclamos.. ¡todo lo que quieran!... en un review XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Saito Ryuzaki**


End file.
